


The Rise of the Mages

by mandalee



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Album: Exodus (EXO), Complete, Multi, NCT 2018, OT12 (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 345,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandalee/pseuds/mandalee
Summary: We all called them 'The Descendents' because they came down from a portal in the sky. Human? They look like it. Alien? No idea. So imagine my surprise when I woke up to them in my living room. Oh, the chaos.
Relationships: EXO Ensemble/EXO Ensemble
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“When the big-bang happened, it created much more than what you thought.” Kris sounded. “it’s best to keep an open mind from now on. You are not what you think you are.”

“Thirsty?” Suho asked suddenly, grabbing an empty glass and shooting water out from his hands as I watched in awe.  
“That’s Baekhyun. His power is light but he’s not very bright.” Kyungsoo said, deadpan. “And that’s Tao. His power is time control but he’s always late. I’m Kyungsoo, I grow trees.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“You see that guy over there, sleeping? The one who is a little bit pale in the face? That’s Sehun.” Baekhyun whispered to me, a grin spreading across his face. “I dare you to wake him up.”

“Please don’t listen to him.” A guy’s voice sounded and I turned to see that he had the kindest face in the classroom. “If you do, Sehun will bring a hurricane into the classroom. It’s best you stay seated. I’m Chen.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Really, Baekhyun?” Kai sneered as he teleported towards Baekhyun and poked his head before teleporting back.

“Stop it, Kai.” Baekhyun said, his face red with fury as he stood up, his fist shaking with anger. “Stop it or I swear I’ll—”

“What are you going to do, Baek? Blind me to death?” Kai taunted.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


Read on wattpad for visual cues: mandallee


	2. prologue: the descendants

Location: Seoul, Korea {Home}

The world is going crazy. When I mean the world is going crazy, I mean the world is literally going batshit crazy. I leaned back in my chair as I kept my eyes on the TV screen, the blaring sound of the news ringing in my ears as I tried to understand the words they were saying. With a sigh, I rubbed my forehead, feeling another headache coming.

“Just a few days ago, a circular light was seen just above metropolitan Seoul. Scientists had said that it was a ball of energy and may be the sign of an upcoming meteorite. People have been experiencing dizziness and splashes of heat waves have been washing all over the world.”

A cough sounded behind me and I jumped, whipping my head around just to see my brother entering the living room. He raised an eyebrow at me, a drink in his hand as his eyes fell onto the huge flat TV screen. He cleared his throat and moved closer, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Anything new other than lights from the sky and people dying from global warming?” He asked, and I shook my head, leaning back against the chair. “Before we know it, people are going to say aliens are real.”

“Oppa, you believe aliens are real.” I countered and he shook his head, shrugging.

“I don’t believe aliens are real. The other one does.” He said simply, pushing his glasses up his nose and shaking the empty drink can before bustling into the kitchen. “Aren’t you going to university today?”

I shook my head. “All the universities are closed in the mean time. People are afraid something might happen. What have you been up to?” I asked, turning back to get a glimpse of his clothes. “I see you haven’t even changed out of your clothes since yesterday.”

“I’ve been in the lab. Haven’t had time to eat or sleep.” He said, taking a bite of bread. “Oh, Ahjumma—Have you been cleaning the rooms? Can you clean mine—”

“Ong Seungwoo.” Our 60 year old housemaid said sternly, walking in with dirty dishes in her hands, wiping her hands on her apron. “Please don’t tell me that’s the first meal you have had since yesterday morning.”

I watched as my older brother faltered, and he gave her a weak smile like a kid being caught with his hand in a peanut butter jar. He pouted and she mumbled something under her breath before saying something about needing all the strength for the following days to come.

“And go take a shower!” She said to him, with a voice that was both gentle and harsh at the same time. “Tomorrow we’re visiting your parent’s grave. Have you ordered flowers from the flower shop?”

“Not yet—But we’re going tomorrow, not today.” Seungwoo said, grabbing an apple and taking a bite from it. “Besides, Harin will place the order if I forget. I’m heading back to the lab. Catch you all later.”

I dragged my head away from him when the news changed and it was now filled with red flashes of breaking news. “Oppa!” I called out. “They said there’s breaking news.” The sound of his footsteps shuffling down the stairs echoed throughout our huge house and he reentered the living room, moving towards the couch and sitting on the edge.

“This is Eunji from Seoul Broadcasting Station and today—” The reporters face was stricken as she looked up and gasped. “T-There’s people coming down from the sky—This is LIVE! LIVE from—”

The camera shook and it was then pointed towards the sky. Just like she said, it showed people descending down from the clouds, their coats and clothes looking nowhere near modern clothing. I rubbed my eyes and leaned forward.

“There are people coming down from the sky—This is live—” The reporter seemed too scared to continue, her voice blaring in the background. The camera was not on her but on the people that were making their way down. “Everybody—”

And suddenly, it was like I felt a huge power surge, the electricity of the house going out and I was doubling over with the amount of pain coursing through my head. I looked over to see my brother with his head in his hands, trying to stand.

“Harin! Seungwoo!” The voice of our Ahjumma was the only thing I heard when the whole world turned into black.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Men descending from the sky. Aliens?"

The next morning was the after wave and the internet was hysterical on who and what those people were. The Korean government had released a statement that everything was under control and everyone could go back to their daily lives—and that the people who came from the sky, to which everyone now called “The Descendants” didn’t mean any harm. Of course, the world was now in chaos and the demand for an explanation was loud from the citizens, especially from those living at the area. The flashing light was still in the sky, somewhat like a portal to the other world that no one knew about.

I had woken up. I coughed and tried to roll out of bed, but my body was tired and I could barely speak. My mouth was dry and as much as I tried to drink water, it was like drinking sand, the liquid causing a burning sensation down my throat. The most prominent feeling was my eyes. They burned from behind my eyelids and what I couldn’t get rid of was the constant ringing in my ears that didn’t stop.

“You okay? You sound like you’re dying.” My friend said on the phone when I called him to tell him that I wasn’t feeling well. “Did you see the news?” he asked and I groaned, trying to focus on his voice to try to drown the ringing sound.

“Yes, Jackson. I heard the news.” I said, not able to open my eyes. “Sorry, I’m not feeling well. I have a splitting headache.”

“You want me to come over?” He asked, his voice laced with worry. “Why don’t I bring some chicken soup? I’ll be there in an hour.” He didn’t wait for my response, hanging up the phone. I tried to roll onto my side with much difficulty when I heard my brother walk in, his footsteps dragging against the floor.

“You look like death.” Seungwoo said and I managed to grin as I peeked from between my eye lids. His eye bags were dark and heavy, and his lips pale. He looked hollow.

“You look like the Grim Reaper himself.” I said back and he heaved, having difficulty to breath. “I guess we both caught a cold.” I managed to say, Seungwoo plopping himself on my bed and rolling onto his side.

“This doesn’t feel like a cold.” He said, rubbing his head. “I also keep hearing this high-pitched ringing sound in my ear, it’s giving me a migraine.” He muttered under his breath and I frowned at him.

“Really? I can hear it too.” I said, reaching over to pass him a cotton ball. “It also feels like I just got off an airplane.” I told him. He shredded the cotton ball into a smaller piece and shoved it into his earhole.

“Where’s Ahjumma when you need her?” He asked and I groaned when another wave of pain passed through my skull. “Why isn’t she here taking care of us? Owwwww—” He yelped, grabbing his head.

I couldn’t comfort him because at that moment, my body was wretched with pain, my muscles tensing. It was like getting a cramp from your head to your toes and I took small breaths in order to contain myself from screaming out loud.

“Oppa—” I called out to my brother, but my eyes were blinded by the amount of excruciating pain I was going through when the ringing became louder. I then heard Ahjumma’s voice from the door frame.

“Harin, Seungwoo… They’re here, they’re here. Please help them, they’re just kids.” She begged and I couldn’t open my eyes to see who it was.

“We’re here. Lay, do your thing.” A man’s voice said, and suddenly I fell into deep sleep.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The Sign

It seemed like a lot of time had passed but when I regained consciousness; the sun was still up, my eyes slowing widening. I saw a very handsome face looking down at me. He seemed gentle, his dimple showing as he gazed at my face worriedly. I blinked, trying to grasp my surroundings just to realize I was in the living room couch. My brother was also almost awake and I saw him move slowly, his body stretching out as his pupils became visible.

“How are you feeling?” The man asked and I jolted up, expecting the ringing to sound to reach my ears but there was nothing. I frowned and watched while he felt my forehead, his fingers warm and soft when another voice spoke.

“Are they awake, Lay?” This voice sounded rough, a small drawl in it and when the man named Lay moved away from my sight, I saw two other men in our upstairs study. What was different was they were all wearing coats, their clothing seemingly made of a material that didn’t seem like cloth. I frowned and looked over to my brother who had sat up, confused.

“Who are you?” He asked, his voice rising an octave at the sudden intrusion. “Why are you in my house?” Seungwoo demanded when a soft “tsk” came from behind both of us and our Ahjumma walked in with a wet cloth.

“Be nice, Seungwoo. These men saved you.” She started, going over to me and pressing a wet cloth over my eyes. The cold cloth felt good against my burning eyeballs and I sighed in relief.

“I see that gratitude is not commonly exercised in this planet.” The person by the window said.

“They’re just startled, Kris.” Another voice chimed in. The cloth was removed from my eyes and I dragged my gaze onto the person who spoke, his dark blue coat seemed to have a soft shine to it. He saw me looking at him and flashed me a smile before grabbing an empty glass that was on the table.

‘Thirsty?” He asked, his palm faced downward onto the glass and shooting out water from his hand, the water sloshing into the empty glass and filling it up. My eyes widened and my voice caught in my throat at his previous action, my fingernails digging onto the couch.

“Wh-What—How did you do that?” I exclaimed, at the same time Seungwoo had froze on his spot, not able to move from the shock. “That’s impossible—Y-You literally shot out water from your hands but i-it… It…” Realization struck and I looked over at all of them, scanning from head to toe. “You’re them. The people who came from the sky. The Descendants—”

“Gaians really do talk too much.” The man named Kris said as he paced around the room. “Well, is someone going to do some explaining or do we have to wait for them to have another fainting spell?”

“Relax, Kris. Suho, now you’ve scared them.” Lay said, smiling kindly at us but his action was repaid with both of us with scared expressions. My heart was beating so hard, I could hear it in my ears. They were here—The people who came from the sky were at my house and I’m starting to hallucinate.

“What if I’m just having a psychotic breakdown?” I looked over at my brother, almost accusingly. “Are mental breakdown’s contagious?”

“What are you even saying, Harin?” My brother snapped at me then turning to divert his attention to the men. “Are you guys aliens?” Seungwoo asked, his glasses slipping off his nose, his voice trembling. “Are you here to kill us or—If you do, please just me. My sister is still young—”

“Do people really kill each other that easily in this place? Aliens? Is that what you guys call creatures from other planets? We call them the Others.” Lay asked with innocent interest. He had stopped in front of the table and was holding a photo of me and my brother when we were young. He extended his arm and seemed to be comparing how we looked like then and now, his eyebrows furrowing. “I see that pictures do not move here.” He mused.

“How are pictures supposed to move? If they do, they’re videos.” Seungwoo voiced, bewildered.

“Well, why put pictures in this frame when you can put in videos?” Lay asked back, shaking the frame in his hand violently as if trying to make it move.

“Enough, Lay. This is a recruitment, not an educational trip.” Kris said, walking towards both of us before scanning both me and my brother who were too frightened to move. “They look like normal Gaians—”

“Special is in the eye of the beholder, Kris.” Suho said gently. “Besides, we know they are one of us. If they aren’t, they wouldn’t have reacted to The Sign.”

“Mhmm.” Kris droned. “True. Well, now I guess it’s time for the explaining. Both of you. You two, are one of us. I don’t know what you call us in this place, but we call it the magic.” His gestures were exaggerated and he looked at both of us as if expecting a reaction but I just blinked at him.

“Well?” Kris prompted. “Aren’t you going to scream out loud and tell me I’m wrong and no, magic only exists in the world like… What do you Gaians call it? The Harry Potter boy. Such great books written by our pixie, J.K Rowling.”

“What is happening…” I asked weakly. I was confused, scared and very hungry. Above all, I was panicking. Their stay was not welcome and all I wanted to do was crawl back to bed and sleep.

“When the big bang happened, it created much more than you think.” Kris began, his hands behind his back. “Of course, you Gaians think that only Earth and nine other planets were created but universes and universes came to be. Our planet is not in your solar system, but our world is connected to yours. Do you know what the illuminati is?” he asked suddenly and since I could not find my voice at what I was hearing, I nodded my head.

“The Illuminati.” Suho continued, drawing the illuminati sign in the air with what seemed like droplets of water. “I heard Gaians all think that the illuminati are some kind of political cult.” He chuckled. “Well, they aren’t wrong. The Illuminati are actually an order, they are based on earth and they are those who negotiate the terms between earth and the other two planets. Earth, your planet. Exodus, our planet. Then Euren, another planet. Earth and the people who are in earth, Gaians as we call you guys, were born with no special ability. This is why your world was often seen as untouchable and neutral. Exodus and Euren were to never touch Earth as it would bring misery to your world and it would mess with the energy shared because Earth has always been vibrantly on top.” Suho wrote Earth on the top of the triangle, Exodus on its left side of the base and Euren on the right.  
“But you see, Exodus and Euren had always had war with each other.” Lay said softly and for a moment, I could see a shadow of mourning in his eyes. “Greed is something that always comes with power. In Gaian time, around 1587, Euren was taken over by a new king and had declared war with Exodus. Without any preparation, they came into our planet and tried to kill every living mage. You see, mages are the backbone of our society. They protect, they attack, and they make sure the evil people do not come back.” Lay smiled softly before continuing.

“That was when Exodus had asked for help from Earth for the first time. I assume you do know the word ‘Roanoke’?” Lay questioned and I gulped nodding.

“Isn’t that an English settlement village around 500 years back that mysteriously disappeared into thin air without a trace?” My brother asked and Lay nodded at his words. “They only found the word ‘Croatoan’ written on a tree or something.”

“At that time, since Exodian mages were being wiped off by the Eurenic, we had contacted Earth and decided to send our mages here for training. Since Earth was neutral ground, Euren never thought that we would do that. Those English settlers were mages and the reason why they had disappeared into thin air was because in 1590, the first wave of war started and they were sent back to Exodus to fight.”

“I have done nothing special in the years I have been alive.” I said under my breath, denial coming through. “You can’t be sure at all that I have special powers. I can’t even cook. I burn water.” 

“This is The Sign.” Kris said, chucking out something that looked like a watch. “In our world, The Sign was once used to call out those who had magic coursing through their veins. The reason why you and your brother began feeling the way you were feeling- sick to your stomach, pain in your head, the rise in body heat is because The Sign had expelled a very high ringing sound. This activated the Magic in your body and your body was undergoing changes and confusion. Beyond that, Ong is a very rare last name. Now tell me, Ong Harin and Ong Seungwoo—Where are your parents?” Kris’ voice was steady and fast and I struggled to keep up.

“They’re dead.” My brother spoke, his voice hard. “They died when we were very young so there is no way that we could be whatever you think we are. My parents were normal.”

“They disappeared when Harin was just born and Seungwoo was five.” This time it was Ahjumma who spoke softly, her eyes glazed with tears. “I have taken care of them under special order. I just didn’t know that their calling would come so soon. They’re still young.”

“What? W-What do you mean? You know these people?” I asked, turning my head around to look at her in the face. She covered her mouth, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she nodded. “And what do you mean ‘disappeared’? I thought you said they died while camping out in the woods—”

“Your family bloodline had always been under a close eye from the Order because your father seemed to have magic in his blood connecting back to generations and generations of your ancestry. When you were born, however, the Order had told me to take care of you both just in case. Now that we know you have magic in your blood, we know that you are going to be a very special mage.” She was looking at me with so much warmth while I stared at her with my mouth hanging.

“This is absurd. I….” I began when Kris cut me off.

“There are no female mages in Exodus.” Kris said, his eyes on me, searching my face for emotions. “You Gaian’s had it too. I believe you called it the Witches of Salem. Where your people burned female witches on stakes. Female mages were considered bad luck and in one point in time Exodus had wiped our planet clean of female mages. With the help of Merlin, a mage that once resided in Earth, he cast a curse on Exodus and Earth, and now only male mages are conceived. Females are automatically null while males inherit all the power. I believe he did this to prevent any more deaths by the stake.”

My lips formed a perfect O and I buried my face in my hands with frustration.

“This is too much. This can’t be true.” I mumbled under my breath. My brother had a blank look on his face, his think eye glasses reflecting light.

“Can’t be true?” Kris scoffed. “There is more to your world than you know. Have you heard of the Mandela Effect? Where a group of mass people believe in situations happening that did not seem to happen? You Gaians call this a phenomenon—but Nelson Mandela was part mage. He could alter memories of simple people. Why do you think people think he died in the 1980’s in prison when he actually died in 2013? There are so many conspiracy theories that your people came up with that we know the truth about.” 

“John F. Kennedy. The 35th president of that country… the one with the current president who looks like an orange.” Suho said, trying to jog his memory.

“Trump.” Lay hinted and Suho snapped his fingers. “America is the country.”

“Yes, that country. There are so many conspiracy theories on him time travelling because people could see him in photographs from years before he was born. John F. Kennedy was actually a very powerful mage, his family one of the families with the purest blood line. He could travel through time.” Suho nodded. 

We were all quiet, the three men before me staring straight as us. Seungwoo’s eyes were still on the ground and I wondered what he was thinking. With a deep sigh, I watched as he raised his head and asked a very important question.

“So… Why are you here?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “There must be a reason why you came from the other world. “What do you need?”

Lay and Suho’s face darkened and I could sense the worry that was constrained in their bodies. Kris began pacing back and forth again, thinking.

“We’re going to have a war very soon. One of our people have told us that the Euren council are thinking of colonizing our planet very soon. The Eurenic are violent and harsh, their planet is filled with volcanoes and lava, and they have always thought of seizing the opportunity to expand their reign.”

“We don’t have enough mages to protect our people.” Suho spoke sadly. “We have come down to training the creatures and people of our planet to fight. This is not how we want it to go, they deserve to live a life of peace.”

Right at that moment a soft tapping sounded from the window and we all looked towards the source of the sound. I squinted and could make out small rocks slamming against the glass. I then remembered that Jackson was about to come over, flickering my eyes over to the grandfather’s watch by the desk, I saw that it has indeed been a little bit over an hour.

“One of your friend’s must have arrived.” Seungwoo looked over to me. “The door bell must be broken again.”

“I’ll see who it is.” Kris spoke, his long legs taking him towards the window before opening it. Like it was the most naturally thing in the world, he flung his legs over the window sill and dropped his body down. I almost screamed, clamping my hand over my mouth.

“Don’t worry. Kris flies.” Suho reassured, though it did not do me much good. “More worried of how he’s going to talk to your friend. He’s not quite the friendly type.”

At that moment, Kris reappeared, his body floating in the air. There was a light swoosh and he reentered the room through the window, dusting off his arms nonchalantly. “Your friend ran away. I think he was screaming like a banshee.”

“Maybe he’s related to one.” Lay interjected, absentmindedly. “This is the only cabinet I see in this room. Everything else slides.” He observed. The cabinet was a family heirloom and that was where we kept all our birth certificates and documents. The cabinet had been untouched for the longest time due to my brother. My eyes widened when Lay curiously opened the cabinet and I panicked, yelling out.

“No!” My voice rang and Lay jumped, releasing the cabinet as it snapped back shut, the sound of wood against wood echoing through the study room. “Seungwoo Oppa!” I gasped, fear of the men disappearing as I ran over to my brother who now had his head buried in his arms. His body shook and I grasped his shoulders, shaking him.

“Listen to me. Listen to me. Listen to my voice.” I spoke, trying to calm my brother down. “Oppa. Ahjumma, do something. Go get his medication.” I turned to urge Ahjumma who quickly exited the room.

“What’s happening?” Suho asked. The three men were on their feet staring at us curiously.

“My brother.” I winced when Seungwoo’s nails dug against my skin, his body wretching. “My brother has DID—he gets triggered by sounds of doors slamming. Why do you think our house doesn’t have any doors at all other than our front door?”

Lay was frowning. All the rooms in our houses had no doors at all, all the cabinets and windows were the types that would slide against metal. Our balcony doors were bound and usually can't be opened. I have no idea why my brother was triggered by the sounds, but for as long as I could remember, it had always been as if I had two brothers.

“What’s DID?” Suho asked. Seungwoo was now laying on the couch, nerves protruding against his forehead and neck.

“Dissociative Identity Disorder. He has two personalities and he switches every time he hears a trigger. The other personality is independent on it’s own and it’s like they are two different people because they don’t share the same memories and traits.” I explained, Ahjumma coming in with a pack of Xanax so Seungwoo can fight against the anxiety that was making him lose it. 

“So his body possesses two souls? Why don’t you just bring him to an exorcist?” Suho asked, as if it was something I should have done a long time ago. “He’ll be fine in no time.”

“I- He’s not possessed. It’s just something happened when he was young and- Seungwoo Oppa?” My brother had stopped clutching his head and his body was now shaking. With a close look, I realized that he was laughing. “Oppa?” I asked again. He lifted up his head, a smile plastered onto his face.

“I’m hurt that you tried to stop me from having my time to shine, little sister.” My brother said. “It’s not all the time I get to enjoy myself freely. Now who are these people?” He sat up, ruffling his hair before removing his glasses. “Uh, Seungwoo has such bad eyesight. I guess I was the one blessed with the good eyes.” He chuckled.

“Wooseung Oppa.” I sighed, sitting back. Wooseung was Seungwoo’s alter ego. He was the one who was typically carefree, more impulsive, an avid drinker, and much more narcissistic. Growing up with two kinds of brothers had always had its perks. Wooseung was the one who gave me my first alcoholic drink, taken me to a bar, and allowed me to do whatever I want. Seungwoo was much stricter, helped me with my homework, and scolded me whenever I did something wrong. “How’ve you been?”  
“Feels like I’ve been sleeping for decades. Also, I’ve missed you. Oh, who are you people?” He asked, turning to stare at Kris, Lay and Suho with curiosity and not a single trace of fear. “Nice coat, man. Where’d you buy it?”

“Does he not remember us?” Lay asked. “Does that mean that we have to explain everything again?”

“Oh, no. Of course not. I’m not interested. You’re probably here for my sister.” Wooseung waved a hand carelessly in the air. “Dongsaeng, let’s go to a bar tonight. Where did Seungwoo keep my phone?” He muttered to himself before whistling, making his way out of the study to his room.

“So when will the other one come back?” Suho questioned. “Or does he stay that way until he hears a trigger sound?”

“He usually stays for a day. Sometimes three days. Seungwoo is the dominant one, so he gets most of the time.” I answered.

“Ong Harin!” A yell exploded from upstairs and I turned to see my brother walk down the stairs, sunglasses in place. His hair was up, and the top three buttons of his new shirt was unbuttoned. “Did Seungwoo mention where he kept my phone? I swear to god, every second counts.” He remarked, checking his expensive watch that shone on his wrist. “He always hides my things.”

“This may be a problem.” Kris said from where he was at. “He’ll need special training.” Suho nodded in agreement and Wooseung raised an eyebrow.

“Well—What have I missed?” He asked, his hands in the air, his neck tilted to the side. “What special training?”

“Oppa, I think you should sit down.” I told Wooseung who gingerly returned back to his seat as I explained everything to him from the start.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

“You guys are aliens! Oh, coooool!” Wooseung exclaimed excitedly, his reaction obviously different from when Seungwoo who had more of a fright response. “Show me.” He spoke, demanding it from the men like a child demanding for candy.

Suho flicked his hand and almost immediately water woosh from his palms. With a gesture the water rearranged in the air into a dragon before he sucked the water back in and it disappeared into his palm. I watched him, my brain tired from all the processing. I had given in to what I saw and was now in the process of wondering what would happen next.

“I once wrote a letter to your brother that aliens exist. Seungwoo called me crazy.” Wooseung scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Sucks to be him.”

“You guys are literally almost the same person.” I said.

“No, no. Do not compare me with that petty man, I’ll get offended.” Wooseung started. “So, let me get this straight, you want us to go to your… planet and train with a bunch of other magicians—”

“Mage.” Lay corrected.

“….to see if we have any special abilities or not. And if we don’t?”

“We send you back.” Kris concluded. “Your life goes on like normal. We’ll never bother you again.”

“What if Seungwoo has powers and I don’t?” Wooseung asked. “Well, that wouldn’t be very nice.”

“I don’t understand why you need to compete with Seungwoo with everything.” I groaned. “Just be nice to each other. It’ll make everyone’s life so much easier.”

“Harin, I’m not the one hiding his things every time I come to light.” Wooseung retorted.

“We can check when we reach Exodus. Though I’m sure if Seungwoo reacted to The Sign, you will too. Magic is in the blood and blood does not change if the body doesn’t.” Suho began before looking unsure. “I think.”

“Well, when do we go?”

“Tomorrow morning.” Kris said, crossing his arms. “Rest tonight. Tomorrow, we leave.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. into the world unknown

Right after the conversation with Kris, Suho and Lay, I had excused myself to my room. My body was tired and my eyes would momentarily burn as if there was heat underneath my skin. As I closed my eyes and rested, I could feel sleep almost overcome my body when a knock on the wall sounded. I jolted up to see Wooseung walk in, smiling softly. The switch of personalities did not take away his eyebags, disheveled hair and sunken face. But the smile on his face was enough for me to smile back. I scooted over and patted the space beside me. He followed suit and climbed into bed, an arm wrapping around my shoulders to pull me closer.

Wooseung also was the sweeter brother. I have never had hugs from Seungwoo and the majority of my warm memories came from Wooseung who never failed to show me he cared every time he got the time to make an appearance. The doctors had said that it was a mental thing, and is something that would never go away since we tried everything from hypnotism to medication. In the end, even though it seemed like a sickness, I grew up being loved by both of them and I did miss Wooseung every time he was gone.

“Hello.” I said and he chuckled, patting my head.

“We haven’t caught up in a while.” He said, smiling down at me as I nuzzled against his side.

“You haven’t come up in a while. Last time you did and disappeared, Seungwoo yelled at me for getting shitfaced with you.” I told him and he laughed a hearty laugh that I never heard from Seungwoo.

“Seungwoo is a prude. He doesn’t understand that to be a brother is to also be a friend.” Wooseung said and I listened to him. I was used of him referring to Seungwoo as another person, used of understanding his point of view that he was his own self. “Why didn’t you slam any doors then? You could have called me out.”

“I would do that if Seungwoo doesn’t hurt every time he changes to you. Besides, where can I find doors here?” I told him truthfully, motioning to the entrance of my room that didn’t have a door.

“I know, my knuckles hurt from knocking against the wall.” My brother rubbed his head, seemingly thinking about something before shaking his head. “How have you been? Tell me about school and everything.”

Another reason why I loved Wooseung was that as narcissistic as he was with Seungwoo, and as mean as he was to my brother, he really did care about my life. Every time he came up, he would make sure he asked about what I was up to and I told him everything like he was a human diary. Wooseung showed his love for me through words, while Seungwoo would be gruff but he would show his affection through small actions.

“I’ve been fine. I have a friend named Jackson, he’s great. I’ve been talking to him for a while now about what to do after I finish university.” I nodded, trying to suppress a yawn because I didn’t want to waste time with him. I never knew when I was going to see Wooseung again. Sometimes it took weeks, sometimes it took a month for him to just come for a week and disappear again. “Seungwoo thinks I should take something like business and use the family fortune to build and invest something out of it. What do you think?”

“Mhmm.” Wooseung tapped his chin. “I think you should take whatever you want.” He told me, smiling. “We have enough money to last us a life time. So enjoy it while it lasts as long as you do good.” He whispered.

My eyes were heavy but even though I tried to keep it open, Wooseung placed a hand on my eyes to close them. “Sleep.” He said and I shook my head.

“You might be gone tomorrow when I wake up.” I told him, gripping his hand. “Not that I don’t like Seungwoo, it’s just that you hardly come by anymore. I want to…”

“Go to sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up tomorrow.” He reassured, removing his hand just to rub my back.

“You promise?” I asked softly.

Before I could hear his answer, I fell into deep sleep to the sound of the wind outside my window.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The Next Morning

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside and the footsteps of Ahjumma as she walked into my room. Her footsteps were light for a heavy woman, and as much as I doubted her with the new information I had gotten yesterday, she was the one who has raised me and my brother. I stretched to the side when my leg hit someone’s leg and I turned to see my brother sleeping soundly beside me.

“Harin.” Ahjumma had said, waking me up with a gentle voice. “Wake your brother up. It’s time to leave.”

I gave her a thumbs up as she bustled out of the room before sitting up. I glanced over to my brother and reached over to shake him softly. With a groan, he turned over and buried his head under the pillow. Not knowing what to call him, I poked him again. With the second poke, he moved and peeked up from under the pillow squinting.

“Ugh, I can’t see.” He groaned. “And why am I in your room?” He asked, rolling onto his stomach, stretching his limbs.

“Wooseung stayed to catch up last night.” I said, a pang of sadness when I realized that it was Seungwoo I was talking to. “And your glasses should be in your bedroom. Wake up. Ahjumma has already called us. She says to get ready.”

“Jeez. He wasn’t being mean to you, was he?” Seungwoo asked, sitting up. “I have a headache. Let me freshen up and take a few pain killers. Will see you downstairs.” He flung his legs over to the side and stood up before walking to the door when he suddenly stopped to look at me.

“Did you have fun with Wooseung last night?” He asked suddenly, his expression unreadable.

I nodded, frowning at how abrupt his question was. “Of course. Been a while. I missed him.”

Seungwoo’s expression changed, his eyes softened and his face had a flash of concern. It was quickly replaced by his usual poker face before he nodded in acknowledgement. “I’m glad you had fun. I’ll see you downstairs, yeah?”

I watched him leave the room before kicking myself off the bed and proceeded to the bathroom to freshen up. I rubbed my tired eyes that seemed to feel so much better than yesterday. My eyes on the mirror, I took in my pale skin and dark hair, wondering if those in Exodus looked like me when a cough sounded behind me and I whipped my head around just to see Lay standing awkwardly by the doorway of my room.

“Goodmorning.” He greeted and I bowed my head a little respectively. “Kris said to hurry up, though he didn’t mean it nicely.” He said, a blank look on his face.

“I’ll be right there.” I told him, waiting for him to leave before I went on with my business. With a sigh, I grabbed a towel and took a shower before finishing every thing I need to be done. Putting on a pair of jeans and a simple white T-shirt, I left the room just to hear them talking in the kitchen downstairs.

“What if we refuse to go there?” I heard my brother ask and I stopped on the steps, listening intently. I didn’t want to walk into an awkward situation. Seungwoo sounded like he was interrogating them.

“You can’t refuse. It’s the Order’s order that when we seek for help, the people involved are to comply. No one has ever tried to go against the Illuminati before.” The one who spoke must have been Suho.

“How about the portal? Does it just open up every time you come to Earth? How about the language? How are you speaking in Korean?” Seungwoo’s questions came out as fast as shots of fire and I cringed at my older brother’s persistence.

“The portal will open up from the sky. Our people haven’t been in Earth for decades that’s why when we opened the portal, we accidentally positioned it in a place full of people. Those who have seen the portal will forget about it in a few days, the Illuminati will handle that. As for language—” Suho answered patiently when Kris let out a grunt. I stood up to continue making my way towards the kitchen.

“You ask too much questions, boy. You’ll know everything in good time—”

“What about languages? Sorry to say, but we do have the right to ask questions and get the answers when we need them. You are taking us away from home.” I said from the doorway. Kris turned and locked eyes with me, his eyes suddenly flashing dark blue. I was scared of him, indeed. But to go to a place without knowing basic things was off-putting.

“The language in Exodus is Exodian. We understand you and you understand us because we’re under a spell. You’ll have to go through it too when you reach Exodus. Happy?” Kris barked and I flinched when he stood up, grabbing what seemed like a coat and putting it on his body. “And what are you wearing? Do you know how chilly Exodus is at this time? Go put on more clothes.” He snapped.

I glowered at him and was about to go back up when Ahjumma came up to me, draping a coat on my shoulders. She patted the coat and turned to the side and I could have sworn I saw a glint in her eyes as she stared Kris down, the man lowering his head to what seemed like an apologetic head bow. She gripped my shoulders and turned to me, a hand reaching up to brush the hair out of my face lovingly.

“Harin-ah. You go there and if anything, ever goes wrong; you come back to me, okay?” She smiled to me and I could feel tears prickle through my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt like I was leaving home. I felt like I was leaving my friends and I didn’t want to. Pressing my lips together and trying not to cry, I nodded. She gave me a pat on the head and turned to Seungwoo, also draping a thick coat on him. “You take care of your sister.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Seungwoo replied, adjusting the coat on his back. “We’ll be back soon.” He assured Ahjumma, patting her shoulder.

I followed the three men out to the backyard quietly. Ahjumma stood by the doorway, a worried look on her face as she watched us stand under the warmth of yhe sun when Kris took out a small item. With a shake, a bright light began to form in the sky and I turned my face away from it, the light getting brighter.

“Close your eyes.” Lay had said and I felt my brother grab my wrist, pulling me closer protectively as the light gradually became so bright, I could still see it with my eyes closed. And before I knew it, it felt like I was flying.

It was like a roller coaster ride that had flashing lights and I felt the bouncing of my stomach when my body picked up speed. The ringing in my ears was back and I even though I wanted to cover my ears, I didn’t want to pull away from my brother whose hand tightened around my wrist. I didn’t dare to open my eyes when suddenly the ringing stopped and it was like I was flung off a cliff.

When I opened my eyes, I realized that I was indeed falling down a very steep waterfall, my brother no where to be found. The sound of rushing water was prominent and as I looked around, I realized that I was falling in an increasingly fast rate. I quickly closed my eyes as the bottom of the waterfall approached when I felt arms around my waist and just like that it felt like I was back to flying.

Peeking from under my eyelids, I saw that it was Kris, his face raising upward while we soared through the air back to the top of the waterfall where I saw Suho, Lay and Seungwoo waiting for me. Seungwoo’s eyebrows were knitted and I could tell that he was worried of what happened to me, but it almost disappeared the moment Kris lowered himself onto the ground and put me steadily onto my feet. Seungwoo rushed over to my side to ask if I was okay.  
{The Portal between Exodus and Earth}  
I was still in daze, however, and with a silent nod; I looked around me and saw that the grasses were green and the trees healthy. But Kris wasn’t lying about the chilly breeze, and I shivered under the thick warm coat Ahjumma had given me. There were little glitters in the air and I squinted, stepping forward to wonder if they were fireflies when—

“Ouch!” Seungwoo exclaimed and I saw that one of those glittery things had grabbed a lock of his hair and pulled on it. He tried swatting it away when Lay’s hand shot out and caught his wrist, shaking his head.

“Don’t. Those are small fairies. They just want to play.” Lay said and I squinted. I could make a small human body and the fluttering of wings as they danced in the air around us, the small chirping of white noise seemingly their voices as they chattered to each other. “They guard the portal.”

Seungwoo rubbed his face suspiciously, wiping his glasses before straightening his back. The place we were at was indeed magical and the serenity of it was breathtaking. I turned my head to see Suho, kneeling down on the ground, his hand in the stream as he ran his hands through the water.

“What now?” I asked Kris, who also seemed to be entranced by the beauty of the place as if it was his first time there. My question made him shake his head like he had to call his consciousness back. With a grunt, he called for Suho and Lay.

“We have to keep going. The fairies who guard the portal are mischievous, those who are weak end up staying forever to keep them company.” Kris said and Lay nodded. “The fastest way to Soul City is through a portal in a mages house just a few miles away from here by foot. He’s a mage who is gifted with the ability to communicate with those of a different language. He has a portal straight to the school which we can access. If we don’t go by the portal, we’ll have to go by foot and that’ll take days.”

I knew better to ask an already moody Kris and began to walk after him, very taken by the beauty of the place. Seungwoo caught up beside me and we began walking. We were hearing tinkling from all around us and for some reason it made me feel at ease. With a nudge from Seungwoo who pointed on my shoulder, I realized that a small fairy was on my shoulder. With a small smile, I saw that the fairy was just sitting like she was relaxed, a leg over the other as she used my shoulder as a base. My eyes were on her for a while, when she looked up and our gaze met. With a wink, she blew me a kiss and stood up, bowing before flying away.

Walking down the midst of the trees, we went down a small path, our footsteps walking forward down to a world unknown. I watched the three men leading the way, Kris had flown up to one of the trees, gathering what seemed like apples before throwing them at us. Catching it, I saw that it was indeed apples, the redness of it just like those on Earth. Lay had caught it easily and took a bite of it almost immediately while Suho had pocketed it. It was then when a small snort could be heard and I stopped, looking around for the source of the sound.

Kris, Lay, Suho and Seungwoo were ahead of me and no one seemed to hear it. It was faint, but it sounded like a pig crying in sadness. As I looked forward, I saw a huge mound, a creature that was huddled at the bottom of the tree as it continued to make the sound. Seeing that the three men were still on the path, I couldn’t hold back my curiosity and I stepped onto the grass to deviate away from them towards the noise.

As I grew closer, the huffing and puffing of the creature loudened. My footsteps nearing the creature, I saw it turn back. It looked like a creature that I have never seen before. It had the body of a humongous pig, except bigger with very very saggy skin. It had a small tail, and it’s face drooped as it turned and looked at me. When I caught sight of its face, its eyes were humongous with water pouring from its pupils. It blinked slowly and continued to cry, its nostrils expanding. Its mouth pouted and I took in the blemishes and the warts all over its body, wondering if it was hurt anywhere.  
I reached out a hand to touch it when my wrist was snatched back and I turned, seeing that it was Lay. I straightened myself and he looked behind my shoulder, frowning.

“I don’t think it’s smart to touch anything when you don’t know if it’s dangerous or not.” He said softly but kindly, like he understood my curiosity. “Come.” He had said and when I looked back, I saw that all there was a pool of water on the ground.

“It’s gone.” I said, allowing myself to be pulled by Lay who kept me by his side, walking me towards the others. “I saw it. It was so pitiful, it was crying. I thought it was hurt, but now it’s gone.”

Lay let go of my arm and when I reached the other boys, Seungwoo gave me a look. Kris muttered something under his breath and continued walking. Suho chuckled at me, reminding me that curiosity killed the cat.

“She didn’t see anything dangerous. It was just a squonk.” Lay told the rest. “She must have heard him cry.”

“A squonk?” Seungwoo asked, raising an eyebrow. “What’s that? How’d it look like?” My brother turned to me, interest peaking in his voice.

“It looked like a pig, but a very very very big pig. With sagging skin and warts all over its body. But it was crying.” I told Seungwoo. “I stopped by to look because it may have been hurt.”

“Squonks cry all the time.” Kris said. “Let me guess, you saw a puddle of water when you approached it?”

“No. I mean, I turned back and when I turned around again it disappeared and there was a puddle of water on the ground.” I told him. “Is it okay? Maybe we should go check—”

Suho laughed, shaking his head in amusement, as if enjoying my naivety. “Squonks are creatures that live in the forest or places with an abundance of trees and nature. They’re big, have very saggy skin, but they are also very emotional creatures. They spend the rest of their life crying at how ugly they are. They aren’t dangerous creatures but are capable of imprinting."

“Squonks dissolve into water and bubbles when scared or afraid. That was the puddle you saw.” Lay told me and I sighed, thinking of how miserable the life of that creature must be.

We have reached a small cottage in the middle of the woods and it reminded me of those cottages in the forests of the fairy tale stories I used to read when I was young. Kris had walked up to the door and rapped on it, turning to us and giving Seungwoo what seemed like earplugs.  
“For the doors.” Kris said and Seungwoo smiled, grabbing it and shoving it in his ears. It didn’t take long for the door to fling open, Kris jumping backwards a bit. A little bit hesitantly, he entered the house and we followed him. I walked after my brother and saw a man standing by the window, the sunlight shining into his hut from the open ceiling. The dust moved in the air magically and the man turned, breaking into a bright smile when he saw us.

“You guys are back!” He had said, made a small dance on his tippy toes before turning to me and bowing down. “Alas, the one and only female mage in Exodus.” He spoke, his voice airily musical. “And her brother. I am Heechul.”

“Heechul is often called the mage of linguistics. His ability to learn and communicate with people and different creatures are something we have never achieved. Heechul--” Lay said, grabbing the man for a hug that was returned warmly. “We’re here to access the portal to the school. Also, for them to get the spell done to them.”

“Of course, of course!” Heechul chirped, moving around the house, and shutting the doors. I turned to see my brothers gaze wandering around the cottage and realized that he had not heard anything, his ear plugs still in place. “Come here, my dears. It’ll just be a jiffy.” He motioned me towards him and I pulled Seungwoo along.

“This spell is just to make sure you understand and will be able to communicate in Exodian for the time being. By the time the spell fazes, you’ll be fluent in the language.” Heechul verbalized, pulling a strand of hair from both me and my brothers head. He hummed a small tune, and I noticed how beautiful his voice sounded. He turned his back and began to work on something and only what seemed like a few minutes passed before he turned and placed his hands on me and Seungwoo’s forehead, muttering words I could not understand.

And almost immediately a warmth filled my whole body, a tingling sensation spread through my scalp. Once Heechul removed his hand, everything seemed normal and he began to talk. The words he spoke were foreign to my ears, but for some reason, I could understand them. Thoughts and images were filled in my head as he continued to speak, asking me if I felt alright.

“Yes, I’m fine.” I said back to him, my tongue speaking a language I did not recognize.

“Good, good! The portal is at the back of the house, right where it was last time. Why don’t you guys stay for tea?” Heechul asked eagerly, and I could feel that he really desperately wanted to socialize. I wondered if that was what living in the forest would do to a person, mage or not.

“We can’t, Heechul. The school calls for us.” Kris told him, almost apologetically and Heechul’s demeanor changed so fast, I was almost sorry for him.

“We’ll visit when we have time, I promise.” Suho voiced, placing a hand on top of Heechul’s shoulder and he suddenly smiled at Suho’s promise, nodding happily along. “Let’s go then. We still have work to do.”

We had walked through the house to the backyard of Heechul’s cottage, and right there was a tree intertwined with branches. The branches made a circle and I guess that was the portal that was going to open. Heechul had excused himself to go activate the portal as we waited.

Right at that moment, I heard a very familiar cry but as I looked around, I couldn’t see anything. Frowning that maybe the tiredness was getting into me, I stretched just to see Heechul come back with an item in his hand. With a wave and a deep mutter, wind began to blow and I reached over to grip my brothers’ hand.

The circle began to fill up with color and a whirl of wind could be heard, the sound of wind ringing in my ears. I heard another cry and the sound of heavy footsteps right when Heechul yelled out.

“It’s ready! Remember to close your eyes and come back and visit very soon!” Heechul waved and I tried to wave back, but the wind made me squeeze my eyes shut. The crying grew louder in my ears and I felt something grip my leg, wondering what it was; I tried to move but couldn’t.

It was then, we were sucked straight into the portal and what felt like peace was another round of flying through the dizzying wind.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
[Courtyard in the School of Mages]

I forgot how it was like to breath but when we reached the end of the portal, it was like all the air had been knocked out of my body. With a gasp, I staggered and was flung onto the floor, coughing loudly. I could hear the sounds of people talking, muttering but they were distant and far away. It sounded like there was a crowd, like a busy mall on a Sunday afternoon and I tried to regain my composure, catching my breath. A grunt sounded beside me, followed by a snort.

“Harin.” Seungwoo’s voice sounded and he offered me his hand to pull me up. “Uh…” His gaze looking at something behind me.

“What?” I asked. He motioned to look behind me and I did curiously just to see a huge creature with sagging skin waddling its way on the ground to settle by my leg. “Oh—”

“What’s that, it’s disgusting.” Seungwoo said, eyeing it. Like the creature could understand what he said, it threw its head back, it’s eyes pooling with tears. It let out a loud snort, tears creating puddles on the ground, its sobbing making me smack Seungwoo’s shoulder. The puddle on the ground created bubbles and it sniffed, laying its head on my foot.

“It must have followed you here.” Suho said, dusting his shirt. “I heard Squonks are able to imprint on those who shows them kindness. Seems like you’ve got yourself a follower.” He told me, jerking his head at the creature. “We should send it back.”

“If we send it back, it’ll find ways to come back to her.” Kris responded, appearing from behind the trees. “You can keep it with the caretaker but I’m sure it’ll be pretty hard to get rid of her… him… it. Squonks are extremely loyal and they are as clingy as they are emotional. As ugly as they are, I have to admit that this is pretty cute.”

I smiled down at the creature who looked up at me with its big eyes. I leaned down to pet it on the head and it closed its eyes, as if enjoying the feeling. Chuckling at how cute I found it, despite my brother’s protests, I had made up my mind to keep it.

‘Wonder why it imprinted on you though.” Lay spoke, tilting his head, watching the squonk. “Maybe it’s still a baby.”

“At this size? A baby? Then how big is an adult?” Seongwoo exclaimed.

“Squonks in the city are much smaller than forest squonks.” Lay said, shrugging. “So I have no idea how old it may be. But how about we get both of you settled down first? You both must be tired.”

I nodded and began to walk alongside of them. I saw that we were at a courtyard, the circle in the middle must have been a portal. We exited it; the buildings came into place. The buildings surrounding the place were very castle like, the walls white and the roof tops royal. There were red flags everywhere and I could see it waving through the wind. The squonk followed me closely behind, shuffling against the ground.  
“This is the SM training grounds. Short for School for Mages.” Suho introduced, walking down steps when the bell rang. “Oh, classes are over.” He said, and like clockwork, young boys of different ages poured out of the classes and the doors. I turned to Seungwoo who noticed my worry and he pointed to his ears, showing that he still had his ear plugs.

We were beginning to attract attention. Or more so, I was beginning to attract attention. Eyes were on me and I faltered, not used to the attention. I could hear them whispering, the sound of their curiosity comprehended by my ears due to the spell.

“She’s a girl. She can’t be a mage!”

“Then why is she here with Senior Kris, Suho and Lay?”

“I bet she’s just here to talk to someone.”

“None mages are not allowed on SM grounds, you know that.”

“Maybe she’s a creature!”

“Oh, why didn’t I think of that? Like a shape shifter?”

I tried to ignore the whispers surrounding me and moved closer to my brother just to see that he was as amazed as I was at how grand the school was. The hallways had banners on them, the walls white marble. At the corner of my eye, I saw two boys by the wall, standing. A tall and a shorter one. The tall one seemed to be talking to someone and as I moved closer, I saw that there was a boy in front of them both, bonded to the wall.

The tall one stood, his face faced upwards, and it was like wind was coming from him. His broad shoulders sported a long gray coat that was more like a cape. The boy in front of him was 10 feet in the air, as vines wrapped around him against the hallway columns. The boy in the air thrashed violently, as if wanting to be let down but to no avail.

The tall one with the gray coat seemed to be saying something when he turned and I caught a glimpse of his face. He had a straight nose, thin lips and an intense look in his face. His eyes were gray, like he had used his powers and for a moment our eyes met. The gray from his eyes disappeared and it was now dark as he stared me down, his face void of emotions.

“Oh Sehun!” Kris said and I watched as his eyes moved from me to Kris who was walking towards him. “What have I told you about bullying the younger students? Kyungsoo, let him down.”

Under Kris’ order, I watched as the shorter man named Kyungsoo stand back and the vines that were holding the boy up against the mall slithered away. The boy named Kyungsoo was stout, but he was handsome. His lips were fuller and heart shaped. He grunted at Kris who was now pointing at the one named Sehun.

“You’re back.” Sehun said, and his voice came out like a drawl. His eyes flickered to me in curiosity and once more I was gazing into his eyes. Not dragging his eyes away, he held my gaze before speaking. “It’s a girl.” He spoke, almost like a sneer.

“Let’s leave Kris to discipline the students.” Suho piped up, telling me to follow him. “You have to get ready; classes will start tomorrow for you both.”

I nodded, looking down on the ground, hearing Kris’ voice blaring in the background as Suho let me into the school.

And when I looked back, I saw that Sehun was still staring at me, his eyes unwavering.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I am finally done with this chapter! If you finish reading this, please please comment! I want to be sure I'm going to the right direction, it would mean so much!


	4. wow. people, they glow here

We have finally reached what seemed like a big room and Suho ushered me towards the entrance, telling me that the principal was waiting for me. I looked over to Seungwoo nervously, biting my lip at what was about to happen next. Seungwoo looked equally as nervous as I was. His fingers were fidgeting and I could see a drop of sweat slide down his neck despite the cold breeze. I looked up and Suho was waiting, an eyebrow raised before motioning towards the door one more time. With a nudge, I pushed Seungwoo forward and he took the lead, stepping past the doors.

When I walked in, the squonk followed and Suho waited patiently until it was inside before closing the doors behind us. I found myself in a big office, the walls laced with gold and brown. One part of the wall was filled with books from top to below, the smell of the pages wafting to my nose. The office seemed to be empty and I blinked, seeing that there was no one around except a bird standing by the open window.

I looked around the room and proceeded to walk towards the desk, squinting at the name. “Tiffany.” it read and I frowned, turning around to see my brother standing in front of the books; trying to read them. “Tiffany.” I muttered under my breath, thinking.

“Isn’t Tiffany a girl’s name?” I asked Seungwoo and he nodded, taking out one ear plug. “I know that in this language it is a girl’s name.” I said to myself, dragging my finger across the desk. I desperately wanted to sit down on the chair, but I was afraid that it would be rude if the principal ever walked in. “How can a girl be here if they said there are no girl mages?” I wondered out loud.

“Beats me.” He said, pressing his lips together. “It’s here.” Suho said, jerking his head at the squonk that didn’t leave my side. “So, you keeping it?” He asked and like it understood, it let out a wail that was easily controlled when I bent down to sit on the floor, patting it on the head.

“Don’t have the heart to send it back.” I told him and he nodded, understandingly. “Maybe I should call it bubbles.”

“Bubbles? Why bubbles?”

“Because it dissolves into water and bubbles.” I replied, scratching behind its saggy ear. It gazed up at me dreamily and honked. I laughed at the sound, and its body moved; the squonk shaking it’s head like a dog shaking off water.

“What kind of bird is this?” Seungwoo’s voice floated to my ears and I stood up, seeing that he was now behind the desk; staring at the bird that was eating what seemed like scattered bread crumbs.

“An egrate, I think.” The bird had white wings and a long long long beak as well as thin legs. It looks beautiful and peaceful, pecking away the bread from a can. “Don’t touch it, you may scare it.”

Seungwoo agreed and backed away from the bird, turning to me. “If I ever tell anyone in Earth about this, I swear they’ll put me in a mental hospital.” He sighed, reaching up to rub his head. “Not like I’m already half-way crazy.”

“I agree with that.” I mused and he couldn’t help but laugh, reaching over to pet me on the head when a woman’s voice sounded. Her laugh came from the window and we jumped backwards, Seungwoo tripping over Bubbles the Squonk that sent him rolling on the floor. My eyes had widened and I whipped my neck around so fast I gasp when I saw that instead of a bird, it was an elegant woman wearing a white dress.

Her smile was bright, her teeth was bright and her dress was bright. Her eyes were moon shaped and almost disappeared every time she smiled. Everything that came from her seemed to be shining. Her laugh was high pitched but not annoying, her giggle seemingly cute as she wiped her mouth and patted her belly. Crossing her arms and tilting her head, she chuckled.

“Oh, that was a good lunch!” She exclaimed and Seungwoo struggled to get up. He heaved himself off the floor, the look of bewilderment on his face.

“Y-You… but you were a bird! I mean, not that anything can surprise me anymore… But you were a bird!” I laid a hand on his shoulder and he huffed, a hand over his heart. “I thought I would get a heart attack.”

“You new kids are soooo cute!” She cooed, walking towards us. Her movements were fluid and she walked with elegance, the dress swaying behind her. “Hi, I’m the principal. You can call me Ms. Tiffany.” She gave me a wink and I didn’t know how to respond other than diverting my eyes onto the ground.

She offered her hand and I took it, shaking it softly. Seungwoo mirroring my actions and straightening himself. She glided back to behind the desk and sat down, telling us to sit in front of the desk so she could read our files.

“And no, I’m not a mage.” She spoke out, meaning she heard my previous questions. “I can only shape shift for a period of time. And yes, I am an egrate. You! Are! So! Smart!” She yelled out and I jumped again. She laughed at my reaction and calmly went back to reading the parchment in front of her.

“Of course, I decide to shapeshift when I have my lunch. You see, eating while in bird form makes me full faster. How do you think I keep my human shape so lean and slim?” She asked, grabbing the paper weight and pointing it at Seungwoo. Seungwoo’s face was scared, my brother stuttering over his words.

“Don’t worry, this is just a paper weight.” Ms. Tiffany assured, but that didn’t help Seungwoo at all. His eyes flickered over to the paper weight that was still pointed at him. “Well, go on. How do you think I keep my human shape so lean and slim?” She repeated her question and Seungwoo gulped.

“I think… I think that whatever you do, you’re still pretty.” He mumbled and Ms. Tiffany jerked her hand back and clapped like a seal in a circus, her smile wide.

“You are sooooo cute!” Her voice rang. “Don’t try to flirt with me, you!” She gave my brother a wink and he automatically dropped his head, looking at the carpet. Some time passed and she went “Hmph!” and “Ahhh” from time to time and I wondered what she was thinking.

“Harin.” She called my name and I leaned forward. “I think I’ll put you in the same class as the EXO’s Front Liners.” She told me and I nodded as if I understood what was going on. “Your power may take some time, so we have to surround you with the best of the best. Time to chop, chop!”

“Uh—Front Liners?” My brother asked and Ms. Tiffany nodded.

“You’ll be taught all of that tomorrow when you reach class. It takes some time so when you get your powers, you’ll be able to see if you are a front-liner, a back-liner, a support or what not. The class of EXO are special students that are taken in with special training. They train harder than other students and get their normal evaluations every month unlike those in the school who get theirs every mid-term and final exam.” Ms. Tiffany explained and I made a mental note to ask Suho what the terms she had said mean.

I nodded nervously, thinking of how tomorrow would go. I have never moved into a new school my entire life and even my first day of university went well. I was easily popular unlike my brother, but it was also because I knew when to be friendly and when to not. But this was different, I was surrounded by those who I knew would judge me for my level of power and until then, I didn’t even know if I had powers.

“Ong Seungwoo.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Seungwoo replied automatically.

Her eyes flickered over to him, narrowing as she scanned his face. “It says here you switch to a different person. Is your skill acting?” She asked and Seungwoo cleared his throat.

My brother was never comfortable in talking about his mental illness. He had always tried to hide it from the people in his life and because of that he had a hard time growing up. I never blamed him and always pitied the fact that I could lead a normal life but he could not. Wooseung would always be excited to go to school, but Seungwoo had hated going to class because of the aftermath of Wooseung being a totally different person in school. He later on decided to home school, locking himself in the basement and worked on science projects; following what seemed like my mother’s shoes.

“No…” He began to explain, what was wrong with him in Earth terms. He went from explaining DID and how DID could happen from trauma, but he never knew why his trigger was doors and how it started. Ms. Tiffany sat there, listening, without an ounce of judgement on her face. She blinked when he was done.

“If that’s the case, I will have to take you in for special training.” She told him, writing down something on a piece of paper. “You’ll have individual training as well as your counterpart—what’s his name?”

“Wooseung.” I replied. “What does that mean? Does it mean that he’ll have to switch every day?” I asked and Ms. Tiffany nodded.

“We will have to train both your counter parts; this is a must. Or at least, we must know which one is magic and which one is not, or if both of you are magic then we must teach you how to switch and respect your body as a neutral space.” She leaned back against the chair, and stared at Seungwoo. “You will share time tables and train like different individuals. As a matter of fact, I would like if you changed to Wooseung now. I reckon you’ve been out far too long.”

My eyes widened and Seungwoo looked stricken at the idea that he had to share his time with Wooseung. I held out a hand to wave it in the air, not wanting my brother to go through the pain of changing.

“He goes into immense pain every time he tries to change.” I told her and she nodded, like it was something that was normal. “You can’t- I’ve seen it, it really hurts—”

“A sacrifice we all have to make.” She countered and I leaned back. I now know why she was the principal, the look on her eyes changed and she looked ruthless. She tapped her finger on the table, as if she was waiting for Seungwoo to take the initiative. He took a deep breath and nodded, standing up to go to the door to slam it as I covered my ears with my hands.

If it was one thing I really hated, it was to see Seungwoo in pain.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Suho was standing behind the door of the principal’s office, waiting for them to exit it but it was taking much more time than he thought. Lay had excused himself to go to the infirmary and Suho knew that it was because Lay wanted to make up for lost time—studying and reading more on the anatomy of other creatures. He stood there, contemplating whether he should knock on the office door. Ms. Tiffany was usually fast in taking new kids in. There would be an introduction, a bit of laughing and they would be off on their way to the dorms and the common rooms.

Something must be happening, Suho thought.

He had raised his knuckle and was about to knock on the door when the door opened on its own and he saw Seungwoo’s face before Seungwoo slammed the door shut. Suho’s eyes widened when he realized what was going on. She’s making him change into Wooseung, Suho realized. His train of thought was interfered when he heard his title being called, and Suho turned to the familiar voice.

“Senior Suho.” The boy had said and Suho saw him walking towards him.

Sehun’s usual poker face was a source of comfort to Suho and he opened his arms, embracing the younger male openly. He stepped back and nodded at Kyungsoo who was behind Sehun, the usual look of intensity in his eyes.

“Sehun.” Suho greeted. “Did Kris give both of you detention for bullying the kid? He was pretty high up there. Something might have happened if he fell.”

“I have faith in the strength of Kyungsoo’s vines.” Sehun answered, pointblank. “That was Haechan, class of NCT. The audacity of that guy.”

“What happened?” Suho asked. “And why were you bullying someone from the Class of NCT?”

The class of NCT stood for No Curriculum Trainees. They were still very young and their powers were still developing, so they didn’t have a special curriculum like how EXO had very detailed descriptions in their daily lives. The class of NCT were EXO’s juniors as they were recruited way later than those who were in EXO. While NCT was stood for 'No Curriculum Trainees', EXO stood for 'Extra Ordinary' because most of them developed at an increasingly fast rate. 

“He talked shit about Chanyeol.” Sehun shrugged and Suho gave him a look that meant ‘watch your language!’ but didn’t say anything. “Kyungsoo here wanted to teach him a lesson so I complied.” Sehun explained.

“What did he say about Chanyeol?” Suho furrowed his eyebrows. He had been hearing that the younger kids have been talking about Chanyeol, but he was hardly around to care about the gossip. “Chanyeol can be pretty sensitive, best he doesn’t hear it.”

“Just something about his family. Where his family came from—Relax, Kyungsoo.” Sehun warned and Suho saw that vines were beginning to grow all around them, wrapping itself around the pole. Kyungsoo looked pissed, his teeth clenched. “And don’t worry about Chanyeol hearing it. Baekhyun has been trying to talk his ear off so he doesn’t hear anything other than how Baekhyun accidentally used his second skill on the enemy instead of his ally last month.”

“Ah.” Suho nodded. “But do try to reprimand them differently.”

“How was Earth?” Sehun’s question came smoothly, his eyes unwavering but Suho knew he was as curious as his classmates. Almost immediately, the vines slithered back and Suho saw Kyungsoo step forward to hear better. “The girl, she a mage?”

“It was good. And that, you’ll find out on your own.” Suho responded simply. “I saw Heechul of the Supers. We went through the portal in The Forest of Isea and he stays there in his little house. That’s how we came back here to the school.”

The Class of the Super’s were the mages a generation before EXO and they had all graduated, all of them now scattered all over the map of EXODUS. Sehun nodded with feigned interest.

“How is he?” He asked. It was obvious that he didn’t want to hear of Heechul, but was more interested on the two new trainees that had arrived. Kyungsoo, realizing that the information was useless, stepped back behind Sehun with a grunt. “My father said that the Eurenic will come any minute now and we must prepare.”

“You father tells you too much.” Suho concluded, patting his shoulder. “War is for us to fight, but until we are sure, it’s best we focus on what were supposed to do and that is to train. Your graduating evaluation is tomorrow, you ready for it?” Suho asked.

“If I pass my graduating evaluation tomorrow, I’ll graduate and be part of you guys.” Sehun said, a hint of pride in his voice. “I have trained a lot this month so hopefully. Me and Kyungsoo were paired together this time, so I have confidence. We still don’t know who we are up against….”

“Well, make me proud.” Suho said to the younger male. “And get a good night’s sleep. Off you go now, class is starting again in ten minutes.”

Sehun nodded, backtracking just to bow to the older male and walking away, Kyungsoo following closely behind.

“Cute.” Suho thought, watching the crowd scatter as Sehun cut through them like sea split in half in the time of Moses. “Cute.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Wooseung stood in front of me and I raised up my head to see my older brother smiling. Ms. Tiffany had then smiled at him, explaining one more time how the schedule is going to go for both him and Seungwoo. Wooseung seemed happy, grateful to have more time to spend in the limelight before Ms. Tiffany dismissed us.

“This place is beautiful.” Wooseung said, draping an arm across my shoulders. “I am kind of worried that you are the only girl.” He said, opening the door slowly and closing it carefully behind him. Wooseung didn’t change when doors slam, only Seungwoo but it was a habit that he was extra careful with. We were met with Suho who seemed to have waited for us.

“Oh—” Suho had said, pointing to Wooseung’s glass-less face. “You’re the other one.”

“That I am!” Wooseung said loudly, hardly containing his excitement. “Imagine waking up to this and this.” He pointed to the squonk. “And my sister named it Bubbles. How adorable is that?”

“Very.” Suho agreed and smiled. I could tell he was much more comfortable about Wooseung. “Come, I need to bring you to your room. Both of you will have your own rooms for the mean time. When the time is right, you’ll stay in the dorms. But for now, private space is important in the process of finding out your powers. It’s protocol.”

“I agree. What if I blow up or something?” Wooseung interjected, both of us following Suho. We had walked past what seemed like a pool of water in the school and Suho raised a hand. The water flew up and shaped itself like dolphins, jumping over our heads. Wooseung was engrossed in the architecture and his eyes were shining.

“SM, Sorcery or School for Mages was made by our first founders. Soo-man. Mages are hard to find nowadays, and even when they are found, they aren’t given proper training. Our founding father therefore put up this school and made it how it is today.” Suho explained, pointing at a statue of a man. “He wasn’t a Mage, though. He was a centaur. But he dedicated all his life to the protection of mages.”

We had walked past the statue when Suho stopped. We stood in front of an entrance that seemed like the entrance to the dorms and in front of the entrance stood a man. His cheeks were adorable and when he smiled, it reminded me of a hamster. Suho raised a hand the male raised one back in response.

“Xiumin.” He greeted and the male came foreward, nodding to me and Seungwoo.

“These are the Gaian’s?” He asked, a friendly smile plastered on his face. “You both are the talk of the town.” He looked at me, his cheerful demeanor making me lower my guard. “Especially you. Female and all.”

“This is Xiumin, Class of EXO. He’s the class president.” Suho said.

“You were too, until you graduated and left me here all alone.” Xiumin said to Suho who shook his head, laughing.

“Your graduation evaluation was yesterday, wasn’t it?” Suho asked. Xiumin nodded, shrugging. “You didn’t pass?”

“I couldn’t hurt him.” was all Xiumin said before continuing. “It’s alright. Next year.” His voice went strained, and I could tell that whatever they were talking about bothered him but he hid it behind a mask of nonchalance.

Suho cleared his throat and I could also tell he was uncomfortable about the exchange they just had. “No worries. Next year.” He said, his voice comforting the other male before he went back to business. “This is Seungwoo.”

“Wooseung.” Wooseung corrected almost immediately and Suho blushed, muttering a sorry.

“Take him to his room to rest. He’ll be having lessons with Senior Donghae tomorrow.”

“Only both of them? Is he not joining us in the classroom?” Xiumin asked, his voice piquing in curiosity as to why my brother was being treated different. “And her…”

“It’s under orders.” Suho said. “Her…” He looked over at me. “Her, she’ll be joining you guys tomorrow. So do me a favor and make sure she blends in with the class. But for now, don’t tell anyone about her being a mage just yet. We don’t need chaos right now.”

Xiumin did not ask much, nodding before telling Wooseung to follow him. Wooseung wrapped a hand around my shoulders and gave me a hug, wishing good luck. The separation from my brother was making my heart pound in my chest and I found it hard to breathe.

“Take care.” Wooseung said, blowing me a kiss and I watched as he and Xiumin walk towards the male dormitory. Xiumin must have said something because I heard Wooseung laugh, and it was comforting to know that at least he could do that.

“I’ll take you to your room.” Suho’s voice broke my trance and he motioned me to follow him. We went past a garden and I wondered who maintained the plants until I saw a water can hover over the plants, watering it without any one around. “Spells.” Suho said, when he saw the expression on my face.

He brought me past the gardens, walking down a small path until I saw a stand-alone one-story building. The building looked old and there was weed everywhere, but the thought of isolation seemed peaceful for me and I couldn’t wait to get away from every one and just be on my own with my squonk.

He brought me inside and I gasped. The inside was nothing like how it looked outside. There was a chandelier on the ceiling and the bed looked humongous. There was splashes of red in the room, the floors made of wood but it shined with cleanliness. The wall behind the headboard was decorated with circular red satin designs.

“Xiumin cleaned it up when he knew there would be guests.” Suho said, looking at my reaction. “He enjoys cleaning, no idea why. But judging by your expression he did a good job.”

“It’s perfect. It’s perfect, isn’t it, Bubbles?” I asked Bubbles that was sniffing around the room. “It’s perfect…. Uh..” I paused, not knowing what to address him. I realized that I have never called him by his name before.

“Senior.” He told me. “Well, you’ll find every thing you need. Clothes in closet, toiletries in toilet. Books, on shelf. We have a library though; I think it’ll help you more than those textbooks there. That’s it, I’m leaving.”

“Of course. I’ll check it out when I can.” I told him, giving him a bow as his footsteps brought him to the entrance of the door. “Have a great day, Senior.”

With a nod, he closed the door behind him and I was left on my own with Bubble who seemed to sleep again. I saw a small plate on the table and it had sandwiches on it. I grabbed one and shoved it in my mouth before hearing a moan. Looking down, I saw Bubbles look at me with its big eyes.

“You want one, don’t you?” I asked, kneeling down to pass her another sandwich when a note caught my eye. It was written on parchment, the handwriting loopy and I had to tilt my head to make out the words.

“Enjoy your rest. Tomorrow is a new day!” It was then signed: Ms. Tiff and I couldn’t help but smile, continuing to eat the sandwiches and sharing them with Bubbles.

“Who could have thought.” I said to myself. “Who could have thought.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
I had fallen asleep the night before due to the tiredness in my body and I was awoken by a knock on the door. I moved to the side, burying my face into Bubble’s body that was beside me on the bed when another knock sounded. I jolted up, catching Bubbles off guard, the creature rolling onto her back before stretching.

“Harin!”

I heard my brother’s voice from outside and I quickly rushed out of bed, my eyes going to the clock on the wall. It was 7:30 in the morning and I walked towards the door, opening it. My brother wasn’t wearing his glasses so I could tell it was Wooseung. Beside him stood Xiumin, the male had his arms crossed over his chest as if he was waiting.

“Good morning.” I said to both of them, rubbing my eyes. My voice was hoarse as it was cold and the sleep had closed my throat. I coughed, trying to ease my voice when my brother greeted me. He was wearing his uniform, his top was dark blue with black around the collars. His top was long and he was wearing black pants with a material that somewhat shone whenever I looked at him from a different angle.

“I look good, don’t I?” He asked, turning around. “Rise and shine. There’s some evaluation today so Xiumin is taking us to watch that and then we both have class.” Wooseung told me and I slapped my hand onto my forehead. I was at such a daze, I forgot that I had things to do today.

“Go get ready.” He urged and I could see that Wooseung, unlike me, couldn’t wait to start the day.

“You guys can come in first.” I told them, stepping away from the door. My brother walked into the room comfortably but Xiumin seemed to have second thoughts, not wanting to invade my privacy. “It’s okay.” I told him and he followed suit, closing the door behind him.

“Your room is amazing. Mine’s similar but it’s blue.” Wooseung said, reaching down to pet Bubbles who was on the floor.

“Senior Suho had said that you cleaned the room.” I said to Xiumin who looked shocked that I was making conversation with him. “I would like to thank you for that. The room’s gorgeous.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiled at me and I returned it, grabbing a uniform and a coat before heading to the bathroom. Behind me, I could hear Xiumin talking to Wooseung.

“I never knew Gaian’s were so friendly. You guys literally just met me yesterday.” Xiumin’s voice was filled with awe.

“Really? I don’t think Seungwoo is like that though.” My brother said. “Are mages that unfriendly?”

So he told Xiumin about Seungwoo, I thought as I left the toilet door ajar while I brushed my teeth.

“Well, not unfriendly. I guess we talk to new faces too, but we’re much more reserved.” I heard a pause in Xiumin’s sentence before he continued talking. “Actually, thinking about it, some of us are not reserved at all. There are idiots in my class.”

Wooseung erupted into laughter, Xiumin joined in. I closed the door and began to freshen up and shower, putting on the uniform. My skin was paler than it was on Earth, and I rubbed my eyes, trying to mentally prepare myself for the day to come. My uniform was all black with long sleeves, there horizontal stripes of buttons at the front. I was also given long black pants that I wore before heading out of the bathroom. They were still talking and when they noticed my presence, they looked back.

“Oh, you look good.” Wooseung said, smiling at me.

“We have to hurry; the evaluation starts at 8:10. We all have to be there to witness it.” Xiumin rushed us and I grabbed my coat, all three of us walking out of my room.

We walked past the garden and into the school, Xiumin leading us into the school, past a group of kids. Every one stared at me and it took all I could not to hide behind my brother who was still looking around in awe. We had stopped at what looked like the school’s gym, a wide stretch of place. Xiumin brought us up to the second row of the bleachers and we sat down, the boys in front of us turning to stare at me in the face.

“Have you never seen a girl before?” My brother asked them, narrowing his eyes on the looks on their faces.

“No.” One of them said, truthfully, still staring at me on the face.

“Turn around, Ten.” Xiumin said to him and the younger male obliged. “Sorry, they’re from the class of NCT’s. About time we teach them about respect.”

I didn’t even want to know what that meant, focusing on the space below us. People began pouring into the gym and one by one the seats began to fill up. I got momentary glances but no one dares to speak to me. I think I then understood why Xiumin said we were friendly.

“Every month we have a normal evaluation and by those we can save up points. At the end of every year we have a graduating evaluation.” Xiumin explained. “A graduating evaluation determines whether we are able to graduate or not. We duel against our Seniors and only when we win, we are able to graduate as an Alumni of EXO.”

He pointed to the front. “I don’t know if you have read up on mages, but those are front liners. They do direct damage—and those, are back liners. They are able to do damage, but they usually operate from the back.” He pointed to a group of people in which I could see Lay and Kris in the mix. “We have only one support in EXO, that’s Baekhyun. And then we have the tanks. We also have only one tank in EXO. Tanks absorb damage and protect the mages that deal damage.” He pointed to another group of people and I saw the guy who was holding up the bullied boy against the columns with vines yesterday.

“So, one trainee duels against another Senior?” Wooseung asked for clarification.

“No, two trainees duel against another Senior and another trainee. The trainee that is paired with the Senior gets extra points and those with the most points get to choose their opponent for their next evaluation.” Xiumin’s eyes were on the male I saw yesterday.

Oh Sehun.

I remember his name vividly, and I watched him. He was speaking to the friend he was with yesterday, his face serious and intense.

“The one battling today is Oh Sehun.” Xiumin began. “Every one is excited for this because he’s one of those special mages. We call them hybrids. They are a mix between passive and active energy, some of them are able to deal damage, able to tank for themselves, and able to crowd control. Sehun controls wind, and quite frankly, he’s amazing in it. He’s very gifted.”

He pointed to Oh Sehun’s friend. “That’s Do Kyungsoo. He’s a tank. He’s able to absorb damage and hold the opponent down with vines and trees. He has rock like strength, but is slow in moving. He’s always beside Sehun, they’re close friends.”

“Who will they fight against today? Could it be Suho…?” I asked when I saw Suho enter the gym and headed straight to Sehun. I saw Sehun rise from his seat, giving the older man a one arm hug. Suho also seemingly speaking to Kyungsoo who stood up and bowed.

“Sehun had the most points this time, so he was able to choose his opponent. He chose Lay.” Xiumin said to me and I couldn’t hide the shock.

“Lay? Isn’t Lay a back-liner?” I asked, trying to make sense of it in my head. “His only skill is to heal, right? What is he going to do? Heal himself every time he gets hurt?”

“That’s what I’m worried about.” Xiumin voice was concerned. “To be honest, it also depends on who Lay chooses as his partner for the duel. There are no rules for the duel as long as everyone plays fair. Sehun knows that Lay has only one power, honestly, I was disappointed in him when he chose Lay. I thought he should at least choose someone who was a Front-line Senior. But then I think he just wants to graduate.” 

The sound of the bell rang, and I saw Lay enter the gym. He looked relaxed, not an ounce of nervousness. I saw him approach Sehun and could see him mouth the words, ‘Goodluck’ to which Sehun responded with a bow.

“Hello, everyone. Please be seated.” I saw that it was Lay talking into an item. It wasn’t a microphone, smaller than one, but his voice boomed throughout the gym. “Today will be Oh Sehun and Do Kyungsoo’s evaluation. Sehun has chosen me so I will now choose the trainee that will battle alongside of me in this evaluation.”

Lay paused and I could see him scan the people that were in front of him. Putting his mouth close to the item in his hand he said a name. “Byun Baekhyun.”

The gym erupted into applause and I also followed, clapping my hands. Lay chuckled and said again, “Please use your second skill on me and not on someone else this time.”

The gym erupted in laughter.

“Who’s that?” Wooseung asked, trying to see who Baekhyun was.

“Of course, Lay would choose someone from EXO.” Xiumin laughed to himself. “Baekhyun is that guy over there. His power is light and he’s able to shoot light as well as control light. He failed his graduation evaluation last month because he accidentally used his second skill on the opposing team instead of his partner.”

“What’s his second skill?” I saw Baekhyun in the bleachers stand up, shaking his head. It seemed like he did not want to fight, a pout forming on his lips. The pout disappeared and was replaced with a laugh when one of his friends said something. His face was cute and he reminded me of a puppy.

“You’ll see.” Xiumin said and I nodded, knowing I will have to wait.

“Let’s begin.” Lay said, Sehun and Kyungsoo standing up to position themselves in the middle of the floor. Lay went to get something and when he came back, he was equipped with arrows behind him and a sword by his side. I saw him lean forward and whisper something to Baekhyun who nodded.

“Can I have Luhan as a side-line supervisor please?” Lay’s voice boomed up again.

“A side line supervisor is someone who makes sure that no one get’s extremely hurt in the duels. They usually have powers to control the scenario. That’s Luhan, his power is telekenises. He can move and stop things at will.” Xiumin explained.

The guy named Luhan bounced down the bleachers from where the backliners sat and he moved down to where the table was. He gave a thumbs up to show that he was in position when the bell rang.

“Begin!” A voice sounded and the duel started.

First the lights flickered and it went off.

The lights had got sucked into Baekhyun’s palms and the podium was now pitch black. Xiumin nodded, and I looked down to see that he was clutching his fists.

“Smart, Lay. Smart. He’s going to start the fight in the dark.” Xiumin said I squinted in the dark.

I always had good vision in the dark, and could almost see clearly. I heard the boys in front of me complain that it was not fun seeing nothing while they fought. I saw Lay load an arrow while Kyungsoo stood in front of Sehun. There was a deep rumble and suddenly vines came up from Kyungsoo, the vines lashing out in the dark as Lay began to side step. The vines were trying to latch onto Lay, to hold him in the ground.

But Lay was fast, he hopped across the ground, avoiding the vines that were frantically trying to find him in the darkness.

“This would be a good time to use Baekhyun, Lay.” I heard Xiumin say under his breath and as if Lay heard him, Byun Baekhyun began to glow. With a flash of bright light, I saw Byun Baekhyun move and to my surprise, he had had merged into Lay’s body and now Lay was glowing. The light emitting from Lay was glowing and it lit up the whole gym.

“That’s Baekhyun’s second skill.” Xiumin told me and I frowned.

“He lights people up?”

“He merges into people’s energy and maximizes their strength, ability and speed. This is why he’s called a support. You see that light coming from Lay? That’s Baekhyun.” Xiumin said proudly. “Look at Lay, he’s now faster.”

Lay was now shooting arrows towards Sehun, Sehun hovering in the air as he tried shot wind from his hands, diverging the arrows away from his body. Kyungsoo’s vines were at work and they slithered on the ground, Lay jumping up with immense speed. He had grabbed the sword, slashing the vines that tried to get to him.

Sehun let out a huff and suddenly wind slashed through the gym, Lay was pushed backwards and I saw him kneel down to regain composure as he stood against Sehun’s harsh wind. Still shining brightly, Lay grabbed an arrow from behind him and began to shoot. He was fast and his speed made Kyungsoo give up in trying to grab him with his vines.

“It’s okay, just tank!” I could hear Sehun voice echoing throughout the gym to Kyungsoo who’s vines had slithered back. Trees began to grow in its place. Kyungsoo’s teeth gritting as the rocks and dirt stopped the arrows from reaching Sehun who was pushing the arrows back with the wind.

Lay had strategically shot himself in the air towards Sehun, Sehun moving his hands and bringing it down onto the ground. The action had made the wind control Lay who was in the air, his glowing body slamming against the solid floor. I could see blood trickle out of his nose.

“That’s what Baekhyun can do too, the body he possesses becomes incredibly light and they are able to shoot themselves towards their opponent in fast speed. Sehun did a good job in blocking it.”

It was obvious Lay had a change of plans, getting up and moving backwards. I could see Sehun let his guard down, as the wind stopped when Lay’s body dimmed and the gym was plunged into darkness. I saw Lay load a cross and shoot it and it went straight for—

Suddenly there was a sound and Lay began to glow again—except this time, Kyungsoo had an arrow to his leg.

“Kyungsoo, down!” Luhan had said. “Lay and Baekhyun, vs Sehun!”

“He decided to take out the tank first.” Xiumin told me and I watched worriedly as Kyungsoo limped to the sidelines. “That’ll make Sehun competitive.”

Xiumin was right, and Sehun let out three strikes of wind that blew Lay back, his body rolling on the floor. When Sehun stopped, Lay began shooting arrows, the number of arrows he could shoot per minute was swift enough for Sehun to not be able to hold him off. I saw Sehun’s eyes brighten to a brighter gray and before I knew it, a shield of wind began to form in front of Sehun. The arrows that Lay shot to Sehun, breaking at the impact.

“That’s the reason why Sehun is a hybrid. He’s shielding himself now. His powers of shield aren’t as good as a tank, but it’s enough to hold off damage.” Xiumin whispered to me.

The battle was so intense, I found myself holding my breath.

Lay was not giving up, glowing brightly. It was then Sehun closed his eyes, his hands moving in front of him. A tornado began to form in front of him, growing bigger. I lifted up my hand to shield my face from the gust of wind as a ringing sound reached my ears. I could see people covering their ears, the younger boys’ leaning down to hide their faces.

The tornado was big and Sehun was about to push it forward towards Lay when Lay shot himself like a beam of light and entered the tornado. We saw his body spinning in the tornado, flashes of light lacing the natural disaster. I saw Sehun’s eyes widen at what Lay did, his hands going limp to his sides as he stopped the tornado that was right in front of him.

As the Tornado stopped, Lay’s body fell onto the ground but not before he had grabbed his sword and flung it at Sehun, aiming at Sehun’s neck. The sword soared, too fast for Sehun to realize it when Luhan’s voice yelled out.

“STOP!”

It took a moment for every one to look up, but when they did, Lay was on the ground with Baekhyun who was puking probably the remains of his breakfast. Sehun was standing, the sword had stopped mid-air, the edge of the sword to his neck. It had grazed his skin and I could start seeing the blood slowly beginning to bleed. I looked up and saw Luhan, his hand towards Sehun. With one swift motion, Luhan had brought the sword back to him; catching it with his fingers.

“The winner this time is Lay!” Luhan yelled out and the gym began to fill with applause. I watched Sehun crumble onto the ground, his face void of emotion as his eyes began to darken to a normal color. Sehun stood up, going to Lay who patted him on the shoulder. Sehun looked disappointed, but he smiled to Lay, bowing down respectfully.

“Sehun let his guard down.” Xiumin said. “And I always forget Lay was once a peacemaker.” He mused, clapping his hands.

“Peacemaker?” Wooseung repeated the foreign word.

“Those who protect our world. Marksman, Fighters.” Xiumin explained patiently. “Before Lay found out about his powers, he trained in the House of Peace.” Xiumin stood up, the clapping slowly subsiding. “He put his skills to good use.”

“I told you not to eat too much at breakfast. I told you that you might be chosen for the duel today!” A voice scolded loudly and we looked up to see a tall guy with big ears yelling at Baekhyun who was sitting puking on the floor.

Lay was beside Baekhyun, his hands glowing as he placed his hand on Baekhyun’s back.

“Shut up, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun yelled back.

“Shut up, Chanyeol! Shut up, Chanyeol! That’s all you say when I’m right!’ The guy named Chanyeol shouted back.

“Follow me.” Xiumin said to me. “Wooseung, you have to get to class. You know where it is, right? I showed you yesterday.”

“I do.” Wooseung replied, patting my back before telling me to behave. He waved and I watched my brothers’ form walk out of the gym.

Xiumin brought me over to the group of boys, my insides squirming. I was worried that they wouldn’t accept me, and I watched as their jaws dropped open.

“Stop bickering.” Xiumin said, gesturing to me. The guy named Chanyeol was frowning, and a few other people showed up behind him. They’re faces curious. “EXO, this is Ong Harin. She’ll be joining your class from today. Please be nice to her.”

I was rewarded by silence, their face grim as they eyed me with doubt before Baekhyun’s voice rang as he took breaks in between puking.

“BUT SHE’S A GIRL!”

I sighed. I was going to have one hell of a day.


	5. kkaebsong indeed

Their eyes on me was a sign that I wasn’t welcome and the fact that I wasn’t welcome was enough for me to step back, scanning their faces. There was only one guy smiling at me, his face pointy but kind and I smiled back, feeling a little bit at ease that there was another person who was friendly. They didn’t move, the one named Baekhyun gawking at me on the floor while the one named Chanyeol had his eyes narrowed on my face like I was an unknown creature. A good-looking guy stood among them, with pink hair and a flirty smile on his face winking at me. Sehun and Kyungsoo was nowhere to be found.

Xiumin cleared his throat with authority. “Be nice to her.” He spoke, a hint of warning in his voice.

It didn’t do much, and those who weren’t smiling still looked wary of my presence. With a mumble, they backed away and finally began to move. The one with the pointy face turned to help Baekhyun up who was on the floor, handing him a napkin. Baekhyun accepted it, a pout forming.

“Now I’m hungry again.” Baekhyun wailed, stomping his foot on the ground and handing back the handkerchief.

“We have to go to class.” The guy said and Baekhyun stuck his tongue out, prancing away. The guy turned to Xiumin, as if waiting for him to say something, his gaze landing on me again.

“So, she’s joining us for class?” His voice wasn’t menacing and he asked it out of utmost curiosity. Xiumin nodded in response and the guy asked another question. I could tell he was still doubting the fact that I was a mage, but at the very least he was being nice about it. “Let’s walk together then?”

“I have to bring her to the library to check out a couple of textbooks.” Xiumin told him. “I think we’re having a pop quiz later so don’t forget to read up. I’ll meet you in the class room in half an hour.”

“Of course.” He answered, turning to me and giving me a small bow before heading out of the gym following the rest.

Xiumin told me to follow him and I obeyed, walking through the beautiful columns of the school. It was quiet and there were no people around at all but I could hear a couple of voices hear and there coming from the classrooms that seemed to be occupied with their lectures. We stopped by a big door and my attention was drawn to a big bulletin board that had writing on it.

Squinting, I realized that the names of the EXO and NCT and a couple of other groups were on it. In front of my eyes, I saw the numbers beside Baekhyun’s name increase and I blinked. Looking back up to the top of the bulletin board, I saw Sehun’s name listed as number one.

“That’s the point system. Those who are the top of their class are able to choose their opponent.” Xiumin said and I nodded, hearing it from him before. “It’s been Sehun for awhile now. I think he really wants to graduate so he can head back home and help his father in handling the Order.”

“The Order?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. I heard of the Order and knew they were equivalent to a government on Earth, but this is the first time I have heard about Sehun’s background. “Is Sehun’s family part of the Order?”

“Mhmm. His family has always been part of the Order and quite frankly, they’re very good at it. Sehun was about to take their place but they found out he was a mage with active powers.” Xiumin let out a sigh. “Mages with active powers aren’t allowed to be part of the Order. People are scared that it may lead to tyranny. Some of Sehun’s cousins are mages but they’re still part of the order because their powers are passive.”

Xiumin pointed to another side of the bulletin and when I went closer, I realized that it said ‘Alumni’. It must be the people who have graduated, I thought, seeing Heechul’s name under a group named the Supers.

‘This guy is Sehun’s cousin, graduated last year. He had the ability to tell if someone was lying and had often sat in Order meetings at a very young age.’ Xiumin said, tapping his finger onto the glass.

“Suga…” I read, smiling at how similar it sounded to Sugar. “So, what do people do when they graduate from SM?” I asked, genuinely curious.

“Beats me.” Xiumin shrugged. “Sometimes they go and work for their family. Suga was supposed to work for the Order but he didn’t want to. I heard Sehun say he opened a famous tavern somewhere in the middle of Soul City. We all go do different things I guess, unless the war begins and calls for us.”

Nodding my head, Xiumin then told me that it was best to hurry and get the books. Walking inside the library, I saw Xiumin take out a sphere. I recognized it as the item Lay was holding in his hand as he spoke into it like a microphone and I walked closer to take a closer look. There was a creature inside. It had big eyes and looked like a chameleon with wings. It fluttered in the sphere and turned to look at me, its tongue coming out of its mouth, lapping up the air.

“What’s that?” I asked, shocked that it was in a small sphere when it could be enjoying its freedom. “Why is it trapped inside?”

Xiumin laughed, opening up the sphere and it fluttered out, landing on one of the books.

“That’s an Echowomp. Don’t worry, it’s not trapped. We take them in every time we have a meeting or need our voices amplified. These creatures are able to mimic our voices and make them loud. This was what Lay was using when he spoke before the duel.” Xiumin told me and I gaped in awe, the Echowomp fluttering in front of me in circles.

“We take care of them and every time we need their help, they come. Once it’s done, we release them. We take care of them as pets though.” He seemed to be enjoying my reaction. I had held out a hand, the Echowomp slowly landing on my palm. Its wings fluttered and its soft fur brushed against my fingers.

“It’s cute.” I said and to my surprise, it began to speak in my voice.

“Thank you, I know I am!” It said and I gasped, looking over at Xiumin who chuckled.

“They don’t have voices of its own so they can only mimic the voices of those around it.”

“That’s right! That’s right!” The Echowomp exclaimed loudly, this time in Xiumin’s voice.

“Master Xiumin.” A voice sounded. It was deep and gruff and I looked up to see a creature. It had a pointy hat made of thread and protruding two front teeth. It was short, half of me and it held a duster in one hand. It wore an overall over a white shirt and striped pants. It looked at me, breaking into a smile before bowing down so deeply, its head almost hitting the ground. I didn’t know what this creature was, but it was flexible.

“Oh. I’m here to help Harin check out some books and to return the Echowomp. I think one of our Seniors might have told you about it.” Xiumin pressed and the creature nodded eagerly.

“I had it prepared as soon as Master Kris told me to, sir.” The creature said, running away, hopping over the books and disappearing through another door. I looked back at Xiumin, my eyes wavering as I waited for him to tell me what the creature was but Xiumin had his attention on the books on the table. Dying with curiosity, I poked him and he jumped, turning to see the expression on my face.

“What?” He asked and I jerked my finger towards the direction of the creature. “Oh. Sorry, I forgot. That’s a brownie.” Xiumin explained. “They serve us. Brownies are extremely loyal and find joy in cooking, cleaning and doing household chores. His name is Mr. Bobbit, but we usually call him Mr. B. He has served SM for a long time.”

Right at that moment, Mr. Bobbit appeared, books on his thin frail arms. My eyes widened at the number of books he was holding and was about to step forward and help him when Xiumin stopped me, a hand pulling my wrists back. Shaking his head, I stood back and watched Mr. Bobbit place the books down on a cart heaving with shortness of breath.

“Here you go, Master Xiumin, sir.”

“You did amazing there, Mr. B.” Xiumin complimented and Mr. Bobbit beamed, his bright eyes sparkling with happiness. “Well, we’ll be off. Harin here has her first class in a few minutes.”

“Bobbit wishes Mistress Harin a very good luck!” Mr. Bobbit said, his voice loud, bowing one more in the same manner he did before. I almost bowed back and was stopped by Xiumin again, the male grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the library with one hand and pushing the cart with another. Once out of the library, he let go of me and pushed the cart as I walked alongside of him.

“We do not bow or try to help Brownies. They take it as an insult that they aren’t doing enough.” Xiumin explained to me and I nodded, making a mental note to not do it in the future. We walked down the hall, the sound of the cart droning in my ears.

“Why don’t you use magic to bring the books into the room?” I asked Xiumin, when realizing that he was pushing the cart like a normal human being.

“I can’t.” He said simply. “I don’t have that skill.”

I wondered if I should ask him what kind of power he possessed when I saw Suho walking down the hall. He was wearing a white coat today, and the color looked good on him. I noticed that there was something behind him and when he neared, I realized that it was Bubbles. The squonk waddled behind him, trying to catch up. Suho nodded at Xiumin in acknowledgement, turning to me.

“It was wailing in the room so I decided to bring it to you.” He said, though there was no annoyance behind his words. “Bring it with you to class, I think it has separation anxiety.”

Bubbles the squonk shuffled towards me. Suho crossed his arms and looked at me, like he was taking in my features from head to toe. His gaze stopped on the uniform I was wearing and he nodded in satisfaction.

“The uniform suits you.” He said to me before wishing me good luck on my first day, turning his heels and walking away from both of us. Xiumin proceeded to push the cart forward until we reached the classroom… Or at least it seemed like a classroom with a bunch of students screaming.

“GRAB IT!” Baekhyun’s shrill scream could be heard and I peeked into the room with Xiumin who was as confused as I was. “KAI! GRAB ITTTTT!”

The guy with the flirty smile I saw in the gym, whose name now I know as Kai, was teleporting around the room. He was seemingly trying to grab something. Baekhyun was on the table, screaming out words that were eligible to my ears, pointing in different directions. I could see Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s friend, sitting on the chair with his feet up. My eyes then landed on Sehun who was at the back of the classroom, looking as unbothered as ever.

“What’s going on here?” Xiumin asked, walking into the room as I followed him. I saw a dash of brown shoot through the room. Kai flickered to the middle of the room, leaning against a chair, huffing and puffing. Sweat trickled down his neck as he tried to catch his breath.

“I can’t—It’s too fast.” Kai raised his hands into the air as a sign of giving up when Baekhyun screeched.

“USELESS!” Baekhyun belted out loudly before turning to Chanyeol, pointing to him. ‘YOU! I told you to wash your feet before coming to class. Now there’s a Sniffler in the room! Because you—”

“I WASHED MY—”

“LIES!” Baekhyun yelled back at him. I winced at how unstable the table was being, Baekhyun’s body rocking back and forth. “If you washed it properly—”

His voice was drowned out when I noticed a small black fluffy animal with a squashed face zap across the room. It had a brown beak-like mound as a nose and its big eyes were bordered by a light brown line. Its body was filled with fur and its feet was similar to a platypus hand.

“That’s a Sniffler. They are incredibly fast.” Xiumin said. “They are attracted to bad smells. Chanyeol must have forgot to wash his feet again today.”

The sniffler had its nose on the floor, zooming across the room one more time when Kai teleported near it, trying to catch it. It scampered, suddenly stopping in front of me and Bubbles, its nose sniffing the air when it… gagged. The sniffler stuck out it’s tongue and gagged, making a noise that was similar to a human puking. Getting the wrong idea, Bubbles began to cry.

“No, no. He’s gagging not because he thinks you smell. It’s because we smell good, that’s why.” Xiumin reassured and I couldn’t help but laugh. “Let’s get you to your seat.” He told me and I walked to my seat, Bubbles close behind.

Kai had left the door open and when he took his seat, I saw the sniffler zap to the entrance of the classroom. Baekhyun climbing down slowly from the top of the table, looking defiant.

“Go! And never come back!” He shouted loudly when the sniffler turned and farted, before disappearing into the trees outside. Baekhyun sat down with a huff, turning to me when he realized that I was sitting beside him. A devious smile stretched across his face and he lowered his voice.

“Hey, Gaian. Tell you what, I’ll let you copy off me on the pop quiz if you wake up the sleeping guy right there.” He whispered and I looked back to the person he was referring to. It was Sehun, his peaceful face down on the desk, the sunlight rays on his skin. Beside him was Kyungsoo, who I saw was staring at me like an owl.

“Please don’t listen to him.” A voice sounded and I looked up to the kind face of the male who smiled at me in the gym. “He might whip up a tornado. Sehun gets grumpy every time someone wakes him up.” He sat in the seat at the table in front of me, taking out books from the space under the table.

“You’re no fun Chen.” Baekhyun glowered at the male and gave out a huff, taking out a notebook. “Why ruin it for the rest of us?”

“Yeah, Chen.” Chanyeol said, turning from his seat in front of me beside Chen. “Why ruin it for the rest of us?”

I sighed, feeling like I was in the midst of kindergarten kids; Xiumin excluded. Biting my lip, I bent down to pat Bubbles on the head and found out she was sleeping again. How lucky you are, I thought, not a single worry in the world.

The room suddenly went quiet when a shadow emerged from the door and Kris’ figure entered the room. He looked grumpy, as always, walking in and slamming a book onto the front podium that stood in front of the desks.

“Pop Quiz.” He spoke, and everyone fumbled to put away their books. I looked around nervously, not knowing what to do next. “Ong Harin, sit this one out.” He told me and I smiled, thankful that I wasn't made to take a quiz I had zero knowledge about.

“Well, that’s not fair. It’s easy. Don’t Gaian’s know anything about the popular tactics in war attack or the three basic policies in war allocation?” Baekhyun huffed, blowing air out of his mouth.

“No?” I answered, wondering what all he said was and if I had to learn it.

“So, what do you know?” Chanyeol spoke in front of me, turning around and wiggling an eyebrow. I paused at what to explain what we learned on Earth, knowing they would have no idea what I was talking about.

“Uh… The Study of Evolution by Charles Darwin?” I countered, with a lack of confidence in my answer when Chanyeol looked confused at what I was saying.

“Useless.” He muttered under his breath, turning back toward the podium. “Ouch!” He exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

I saw Chen zap Chanyeol, strings of electricity coming out from his fingertips. Chen turned to me and gave me an apologetic smile for his classmate’s rudeness, but that was interrupted by Kris’ wrath.

“Is this how you treat others with respect?” He seethed. He wasn’t yelling, but his voice was dangerously low and even Chanyeol looked down onto the table, avoiding eye contact. “I wanted to wait ‘till after the pop quiz to say this but,”

He straightened his back, his eyes boring into each and every one of the mages in front of him. He was serious, and as much as I didn’t want to admit it, a serious Kris was a scary Kris.

“Seeing as you mages feel the need to belittle a Gaian who has left life on Earth to save a world that isn’t even hers—” Kris paused. Baekhyun pursed his lips, staring on the table. “Until Ong Harin does find out her powers, none of you are going to be able to gain any points. The point system will be halted for EXO and EXO alone—”

“What if she doesn’t get her powers by next year?” Kai asked, his hand midair. “We don’t even know if she’ll—”

“Then none of you are going to graduate.” Kris concluded harshly. “That’s that. Now keep your books and start on your pop quiz. Baekhyun, stop whining. Eyes to the front.” He ordered.

Groans could be heard from Baekhyun and Chanyeol, the guy beside me turning to make a face at me.

“It’s all because of you.” He hissed, shoving his books under the table.

As cute as Baekhyun was, his demeanor towards me made me feel like a burden. With a sigh, I looked towards the front to see Kris observing me.

“He just had to, didn’t he?”, I thought. He just had to make me a burden.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was break time, and I stood up and stretched. I had watched Baekhyun answer a few questions on the paper and as smart as I was on Earth, I knew nothing of what they were quizzed on about here in Exodus. I decided to take a walk, walking out of the room to get away from the stares of Baekhyun and Chanyeol. The rest of EXO were quite alright, though Kai walked up to me and gave me a few cheesy pick-up lines.

“He flirts with everyone.” Chen had told me. “And anything with two legs.”

Sehun and Kyungsoo were the quietest in class. They spoke with no one, interacted with no one and I wondered if it was because the rest were scared of him. My question was answered when Baekhyun threw a paper to Sehun and he caught it. Not wanting to give it back to Baekhyun, Baekhyun wrapped an arm around Sehun’s neck, playfully strangling him.

So, they aren’t scared of him, I observed. He's just naturally quiet.

Chen and Xiumin were the nicest and I appreciated the way they wanted me to fit in, slowly explaining which books for which subjects. They also reminded me to come back when the bell rings, because we were going to have individual-group training back in the gym.

I stood in front of my classroom; my face angled up to feel the suns ray with the cold breeze when I heard my brothers’ voice. I looked up and my eyes widened when I saw that he had a black eye and his nose was bleeding. Scanning for his glasses, I realized he wasn’t wearing one and assumed it was Wooseung.

“Wooseung!” I greeted, my voice laced with concern as I took in his wounds.

“It’s Seungwoo.” He corrected tiredly, wiping the blood out from the corner of his mouth. He was battered, the skin around his eye already purple and swollen.

“What happened?” I demanded grabbing his arm and he winced. Looking down I saw that there was also a huge bruise forming on his skin.

“Nothing. Senior Donghae made us train today by opening sounds of slamming doors. He wanted us to be able to switch at will and see who would regain control the fastest. So, every time I was going to switch to Wooseung, I had to stop it and it resulted to this.” His voice cracked and I could tell he was using all of his strength to hold himself together. “Senior Donghae believes that it will help both of us.”

I sighed, shaking my head. I hated it, I hated it so much. But I didn’t know how to help him. Seungwoo was a strong person, but he was also very volatile when it came to his own emotions.

“Can we go home, Harin?” Seungwoo asked suddenly and when I saw his face, my heart broke a little. “They promised. They said that if we didn’t get any powers, they would send us back and we can just go back to living---”

SLAM!

My classroom door suddenly slammed shut. Chanyeol was trying to chase a teleporting Kai and the sound of their laughter rang in my ears but when I turned back to Seungwoo, I saw him clenching his fists. Grabbing his hand so he could squeeze mine, he suddenly straightened up and his expression changed.

“Well, that was tiring.” He said to me, grinning. There was no one else who would grin like that, unless it was Wooseung.

“You alright? Did it hurt when you changed?” I asked, noticing that the time to switch was shorter and Seungwoo no longer crumpled onto the ground, holding his head like he used to do before. Wooseung paused, thinking.

“No, surprisingly, not really.” He told me and broke into a big smile. “I love this place!” He exploded; his expression filled with happiness- opposite of Seungwoo’s. “I’m so glad we came here! I never ever want to leave!”

Deciding that it was best not to mention Seungwoo’s lack of enthusiasm to the place, I nodded supporting his statement. In the end, Wooseung was my brother too. Moving around, a notebook fell from Wooseung’s coat and I bent down to pick it up.

“That’s our communication notebook.” Wooseung said, as-a-matter-of-factly. “We use it to communicate with each other.” 

I squinted on the words, flipping through the pages just to see the lines that Seungwoo and Wooseung have been exchanging. “You call this communication?” I asked, reading them silently.

“YOU BASTARD! STOP BREAKING MY GLASSES!” Seungwoo’s neat but shaky handwriting flew across the page with multiple exclamation marks.

“FUCK YOU!” This was Wooseung’s handwriting, his letters boxy in contrast to Seungwoo’s cursive.

“Yeah, Senior said we have to communicate to uphold peace and all. But Seungwoo, this fucker fucked up my face. Look—” Wooseung pointed to his eye. “So when I changed, I snapped his glasses in half. Honestly, I do it because his reactions are hilarious.” Wooseung told me, pointing to one section of the page.

“I WILL KILL YOU!” Seungwoo had written.

“I AM YOU!” Wooseung had replied. Wooseung read the words against behind my shoulder, breaking into laughter. The fact that he found amusement in the situation was just like Wooseung, but deep down I worried about Seungwoo who was feeling different.

“What class do you have next?” Wooseung asked, pocketing the notebook. “I have personality analysis. Senior Donghae said we should write all the bad things about each other so we know each other as much as we can. Seungwoo is going down! I have already mentally prepared a two-page list as to why he sucks.” Wooseung voiced proudly.

“I have individual-group training or something... Take it easy on Seungwoo.” I told him, patting his shoulder. “And go to Lay when you have time. You look like you went through a war.”

“Gotta take it like a man. Anyway, do tell Suho or someone to get Seungwoo some replacement glasses.” Wooseung told me.

I chuckled at his request. “So, you do care for Seungwoo.”

“Only sometimes.” Wooseung said, backing away with a wink. “Hopefully see you tonight!”

I waved back at him, sighing as worry began to brew my thoughts.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I guess we were back to the staring; I thought as Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Chen and Xiumin huddled around me, their heads tilting with their facial expressions deep in thought. I gulped nervously. Nothing scarier than a bunch of people with super natural powers looking at you like they could kill you any second. Licking my lips, I chewed on the dead skin when Baekhyun spoke.

“It’s not like we want to help you, it’s because we all want to graduate.” He said and I looked at him to see him frowning down on me.

“Any ideas?” Chanyeol asked the rest. They shook their heads in response and he turned to look back at me. “Do you have any idea what you are good at?”

“I’m very good at seeing in the dark.” I replied immediately. It was the only thing I knew I was good at. When other people saw darkness, I could see things very clearly. My senses were also heightened in the dark.

“Eyyy, that’s just because you ate a lot of carrots when you were young.” Baekhyun told me. “We need a skill. Something you have always been good at when you were young.”

I pressed my lips together, thinking back to told childhood memories. I was a normal child. Really normal. I woke up, went to school, did my homework… got into trouble some times but nothing big and always learned from my mistakes. I was never overly rebellious, nor too quiet. I never bullied anyone or got bullied.

Suddenly, Baekhyun clapped his hands and his face looked like a lightbulb had appeared on top of his head. He grabbed Chanyeol, who looked taken back by Baekhyun’s excitement.

“I KNOW!” He exclaimed, looking at me. “Let’s push her off a cliff.” He said it so naturally, as if he was saying the sentence ‘Let’s make some eggs’ and my eyes widened. To my surprise, Chanyeol and Kai looked like they agreed—nodding their heads as if it was the best and only idea in the world.

“What? No!” I told them. I was incredibly scared of heights, let alone to fall down a cliff. My mind went to when I accidentally fell down the cliff when I came out of the portal. “Why?”

“Because people tend to find their powers when they are scared or afraid. I mean, Senior Kris fell off a roof and found out he could fly. Senior Suho was thrown into the water. Senior Lay and Luhan—HEY, LUHAN! Aren’t you training with the other classes back-liners today?” Baekhyun yelled out and I saw a pretty faced man approaching. His face incredibly small and he looked the cutest out of all of them.

“So, this is the Gaian. Kai told me to come over. He said we’re all helping you to find your powers or else we won’t graduate.” He said to me and I nodded, feeling bad that I was the one holding them back.

“Tell her. Tell her about how you found your powers.” Baekhyun urged. “And where’s Tao?”

“Similar to Senior Lay.” Luhan said, cracking his knuckles. “I almost saw my best friend get beheaded. With my powers, I stopped the axe from dropping down onto his head. Tao’s having individual training.” He told Baekhyun.

I grimaced at the idea but not before Baekhyun surprisingly reached over to take my hand, tugging it.

“Come!” He said and when I wouldn’t budge, he added. “There’s no time to waste. We still have to find a cliff!”

“What if she dies?” Kai piped up, suddenly appearing by my side, a water bottle in hand.

“Then she dies.” Chanyeol said simply and Chen facepalmed.

“No one is dying around here. Doesn’t any one have any other ideas how to find a power?” Xiumin asked, crossing his arms. “Baekhyun, what did you and Chanyeol do when you first trained? I heard you were able to get a hold of your powers pretty fast.”

Baekhyun frowned, tapping a finger into his palm as he thought. “I don’t know, we did a lot of things. We’re roommates so sometimes I would make Chanyeol make toast or something. Oh- We did this.”

I sat quietly, listening to them talk over each other like I was an animal in the zoo. I still had no idea what most of their powers were. In my head, I began to allocate their powers. Luhan, telekenisis. Baekhyun, light. Sehun, wind. Kyungsoo, earth? Chanyeol? No idea. Chen, from what I saw, would be electricity. Kai, teleportation. Xiumin… also no idea.

“Are you listening to me?” Baekhyun asked, snapping his finger in front of my face. “I said think of a word!”

“What?” I asked, totally lost in what was happening.

“Baekhyun said, he would think of a word and focus on that word in bringing his powers out.” Xiumin explained. “It can be done, I think. Maybe with enough concentration. How’d you do it?” He asked Baekhyun who was already enthusiastically pulling me to my feet.

“Okay, when me and Chanyeol first practiced together, we used our own words. Mine was ‘Kkaebsongg”. And it worked like magic, well because it was magic.”

Chanyeol was behind me now, his hands on my shoulders as he guided me to the middle of the gym. Baekhyun stood in front of me, waving his hands violently in front of him. Still not used to how magic looked like, I gasped when I saw a bright light form in between his palms. It glowed so bright I had to shield my eyes.

“So… Do I say ‘Kkaebsong’ and try to do that?” I asked Baekhyun who nodded. Kai appeared suddenly, placing the water bottle beside me before disappearing again.

“Maybe use my word.” Chanyeol told me, whispering the word in my ear. I nodded, remembering the syllables and jumped up and down, trying to free myself of tension. “You can do it, Ong. We believe in you. C’mon, we got to graduate.” Chanyeol pep talked, massaging my shoulders as I bounced.

“Okay, I’m doing it.” I told them, pausing and moving my hands in front of me. Concentrate, concentrate; I told myself, my eyes in the space in front of me. Baekhyun looked like he was concentrating with me as well, his fists clenched, waiting for an outburst.

In one go, I pushed my hand forward forcefully, screaming out the word Chanyeol had told me to say, closing my eyes in case something happened.

“OHORATTTTTT!”

“……….”

Nothing.

I peeked from under my eyelids just to see that nothing happened. Chanyeol gave a huff and Baekhyun shook his head, slamming his fist against his palm.

“You can do this, Ong. One more time!” He cheered and I tried again. And again. And again. Screaming 'Ohorat' like I was trying to summon the soul of a circus clown out of a genie bottle. Until I had collapsed on the ground with the amount of Taichi movements I’ve been doing. I was hot and irritated. I was hungry because I had no food in the morning and desperately wanted to eat. With a groan, I heaved myself off the floor and went back to the bleachers just to see Luhan playing with Bubbles, scratching her underneath her chin.

“Not working?” He asked and I shook my head. “It takes time for some people.” He told me as consolation. But Chanyeol wounldn’t give up. He seemed hyped, bouncing up and down in front of me.

“Ong, look. Watch. Sometimes you have to say it, visualize it and it’ll work.” He told me, running back into the middle of the gym before lifting up his hands. Locking his hands into place, he moved his hands in a grand gesture, yelling out “Ohorat!” when flames shot out of his palms.

I could feel the heat where I was at, the fire coming out like a flame thrower. High and wide. The flames licked the grounds and I was about to worry about a fire starting when Chanyeol dissipated them with a swift movement. I know he was trying to teach me, but it made me feel even worse. I told Luhan that I would be back and to take care of Bubbles while I was away. Looking at me sympathetically, like he knew what I was going through, he nodded.

I made my way out of the gym for some air, wanting to release the frustration built up in my chest. I was always good in compartmentalizing, pushing every thing back so I wouldn’t feel. I looked up and saw the clock tower, deciding that alone time was definitely what I needed. I began to walk, past the gardens and the pool, making my way towards the tower before climbing it.

When I reached the top, I smiled to see that it was like a roof top. There were ledges and the wind blew peacefully towards me. Stepping out into the sunshine, I walked over to the edge before heaving myself up. Looking down, my stomach squirmed, and I was reminded of why I was scared of heights.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew and I flailed, losing my balance as I tried to grab the air. I felt my body falling forward when I slipped off the edge. With a gasp, my body felt like it was flung towards the bottom when it suddenly stopped. Opening my eyes, I realized that I was floating in the air before I was brought safely back onto the top floor of the clock tower.

“If you want to die, there are better ways to do so.” A voice said and when I looked towards the side, I saw Sehun. He had taken off his coat and was leaning against the wall. His face ice cold and his pale skin a contrast with the brown wall.

I wondered why he was there and not with the rest of EXO. But then again, I figured out as much that Sehun was one who danced to the beat of his own drum. I dusted myself off, not bothering to correct him that I was not suicidal, instead I asked him a question.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in training?”

My question didn’t bother him. But his reply was haughty. With a small smirk, he pushed his hair away from his face.

“Please, I’m Oh Sehun.”

“But you failed your graduation evaluation.” I pointed out and I could see his expression change. The smirk was wiped off his face and he glowered, narrowing his eyes at me. I seemed to have hit a nerve because the air seemed colder than it was. I shivered, wrapping my hands around my shoulders.

“I went easy on him.” Was all Sehun said.

“Has anyone ever told you how arrogant you are?” I asked, blowing my breath into my palms. My question seemed to have amused him, a small smile playing on his thin pink lips.

“All the time. Does it bother you?”

I didn’t have to think, knowing that whatever Sehun acted like never directly affected me. I shook my head, shrugging. “Not at all. You do you.” I answered back.

It was then vines began to grow and I looked around confused just to see the vines go towards Sehun, a vine tapping him on the shoulder. Scanning the place, my eyes were brought to the entrance, a figure by the staircase. Kyungsoo emerged, his face void of emotion when he spoke to Sehun.

“Come. Bring the girl.” He said before disappearing again. I shuddered at how scary the words he said sounded. Sehun let out a sigh, pushing himself off the wall and walking towards the staircase when I called him to tell him that he had left his coat.

“Oh Sehun!” I said out loud, Sehun turning to look at me as his eyes flashed light gray. Almost immediately I felt a gust of wind slash through the air and I closed my eyes.

“Don’t say my name until you get your powers.” He said, and when I opened my eyes, he was staring at me. “You’re not worthy of it.”

With a close of the door, he was gone.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day was normal for me. I haven’t run into Sehun at all so I placed his coat by his desk. Rolling my eyes at the memory of what he said, I tiredly told Bubbles to follow me as we made our way back to my room. I didn’t want to join them for dinner, not able to handle their presence for another minute. I had settled in the room basking on the peace, rubbing my eyes when my stomach grumbled. I was hungry, and I really needed food.

“I’ll just starve today.” I told myself. “To tired for anything else. Maybe I should go see Wooseung?” I asked Bubbles who was munching on the grass I had cut for her on the way home. I removed my coat and fixed the bed, knowing that if I sleep, I would be able to handle the hunger. Embeded in my brain, I realized that I did want to go home. I began to make plans to see Seungwoo to tell them that we were powerless, and it was best if we headed home. 

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock.

Suddenly rapid knocking sounded from my door. It was like a woodpecker pecking on a tree, and I wondered who it was. It was fast and loud and when I opened the door, I was greeted by a very panicky Kai.

“Gaian! I mean, Ong! I mean… Harin!” His tongue was getting twisted as he tried to communicate with me and I frowned, trying to understand his words. “The other Gaian. Sibling… In the court yard.”

“What?” I asked, and he slapped himself on the face, making my eyes go wide. “Stop, why would you do that! Speak slowly.”

“YOUR BROTHER!” He finally yelled. That’s all it took, my breath catching onto my throat. Not even bothering to grab my coat, I ran out of my room. Kai was already gone and I reckoned he teleported there. I wasn’t wearing shoes, but I was already far away from my room to care. I ran towards the courtyard and I could see people gathered around someone.

Pushing my way through the crowd, I saw my brother hutched over, his hands on his knees. In front of him were three people who were unconscious.

“Did you see what he did?”

“And the Gaian seems fine!”

“But to take out three people?”

“It’s not a big thing. He caught them off guard.”

“That’s his sister. The only female mage.”

“I bet you her power is similar.”

I saw my brother shaking, his glasses on the ground. ‘Was it Wooseung or Seungwoo?’, I wondered as I approached him. I was about to touch him, my hand going to his shoulder when he flinched, his voice cracking with distress. Seungwoo, definitely Seungwoo.

“Don’t touch me!” He yelled and I jumped away.

From a distance, I could see Lay and Suho running over to us, their clothes flying with the wind behind them. Lay’s eyes were anxious as he neared, Suho ushering everyone to back away. Suho knelt down to feel the pulse of the three students who were on the ground.

“They’re alive.” Suho announced and Lay nodded, tending to my brother.

“Ong Harin.” Lay said to me, placing a hand on my brother’s shoulder to lead him away from the crowd. “Come with me. Your brother may have found his power.”

Kkaebsong, I found myself thinking. As worried as I was about my brother, the fact that he found his power meant we wouldn't be able to go back. Kkaebsong, indeed. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Whew, this was 14 pages. Please subscribe and upvote if you enjoyed the chapter, this has been the longest chapter I have worked on!.Tell me your thoughts on the chapter or a simple comment will do, I'm open to any. Don't be a silent reader! twitter: @mandallees


	6. no, sehun. i can't.

Lay had told me to follow Suho since he had to stay behind to tend to the three students who were still unconscious on the ground. I could hear the whispers and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t bothered by them. Shivering, I realized that I wasn’t wearing shoes or a coat but decided to keep quiet, following Suho who had draped a coat around Seungwoo. To my surprise, EXO had followed him grimly, and I wondered why their presence was needed. We entered the gym, Suho instructing every one to go inside before turning back to go out the door. I tried to comfort Seungwoo, but he flinched away from me so I took two steps back.

“Go back to your dorms! If I see any of you out of your rooms by the time I go for my rounds, I’ll make sure to report you to Senior Kris when he gets back and those who are caught will spend a month in detention!” Suho’s voice sounded from outside the gym doors before he came in closing the door behind him and walking towards us again. “Okay, tell me what happened.”

As if they were in a game of jeopardy, everyone shot their hand up to get permission to answer the question like their life depended on it. Suho chose Kai who appeared in front of Suho, before taking a deep breath and speaking.

“I was walking down the hall when I heard a noise. I thought it was an Echowomp in the garden but it wasn’t. So, I walked towards the sound and I saw that there indeed was one—”

“Kai. Is this relevant to the story?” Suho asked, tapping his feet on the ground impatiently. I could tell that he was slowly losing his patience, his tone getting more and more annoyed as he seemed to struggle in keeping his temper under control.

“I asked what happened to Seungwoo!” His voice echoed and Kai stepped back, realizing that Suho was not up for games. “Is someone going to tell me or am I going to have to—”

The door opened and walked in a Kris and Lay, their footsteps rapidly increasing as they caught sight of everyone in the middle of the gym. Lay seemed tired, his eyebags beginning to become prominent and Kris looked like he always did. Grumpy and annoyed. Suho nodded at Kris who seemed to put the situation under control just by being there, the tall male stopping in front of Chanyeol.

“Speak.”

“It was Taeyong from NCT.” Chanyeol said, clasping his hands behind his back. “He, Lucas and Mark were just messing around, you know how they are. They have always been playful and so they were curious about—”

“Faster.” Kris seethed.

“—curious about the Gaian so they kind of teased him for being in a place without powers and they took it a little bit too far.” Chanyeol chattered away, the speed of his words increasing and it was almost like he was rapping. “Taeyong wanted to scare him, so he was about to shoot the energy ball to somewhere near Seungwoo’s feet but someone bumped into him and the energy ball projection had shot straight into Seungwoo’s heart. I think Seungwoo absorbed it and suddenly the energy ball shot back from out of his body and knocked out three of them who were closest to him. And now Seungwoo is fine but those three got hurt.”

Everyone was quiet and I watched as Baekhyun peeked a look at Seungwoo who was sitting on the floor, and stepped behind Chanyeol like he was scared of my brother. No one spoke for a while, even Kris looking like he was trying to analyze what Seungwoo’s power was.

“Showing signs of a tank?” Chen suddenly asked and everyone turned to look at him. Chen looked uncomfortable at the sudden attention from his peers and his instructors. “Don’t look at me like that, I was just asking. He literally absorbed it.”

“But if the energy rebounded then it would mean he would be able to deal damage. That makes him a front liner, no?” Xiumin asked Chen. Chen nodded at Xiumin’s rebuttle, agreeing that it made sense.

“Would he be a hybrid then because he can both tank and deal damage?” Baekhyun piped up, curiously. Xiumin and Chen’s eyes widened at Baekhyun’s statement, looking at each other. I thought about it, knowing it was a possibility based on Xiumin’s explanation of a hybrid.

“He might not have a passive.” Suho voiced out. “Though in situations like these, passive skills tend to come up later on when the mage has developed their main skills.”

“What’s a passive again?” I asked Kyungsoo who was beside me and he turned to look at me with his big owl eyes and I almost regretted it. I knew what passive meant and that meant powers like Heechul, and his ability to learn languages. But I never really got proper examples of what passive powers meant for mages who would have to fight in the battleground.

“Like super senses.” Kyungsoo’s explanation was simple and after he spoke, he blinked once and slowly turned back to Seungwoo. I realized that Sehun was by the bleachers, the coat I gave back to him off again, and he hadn’t said a single word.

Kris let out a breath. He then turned to Suho and Lay and they shared a moment, Lay and Suho nodding like they agreed to what Kris was thinking.

“We have to make sure what you saw was correct and there is no way to do that without a trial and error run. Ong Seungwoo.” Kris spoke and my brother lifted his head up. He was just tired but didn’t show signs of resistance. As stubborn as Seungwoo was, the fact that he had powers would have fucked with his mind. “Stand up. One more time.”

“I-I can’t…” Seungwoo stuttered, shaking his head. “I don’t know if it’ll even happen again, I don’t think—”

“Chanyeol. Get ready.” Kris spoke over my brother, ignoring Seungwoo’s pleas. “Lay, make sure you know what to do if he gets hurt.” Kris instructed.

The rest of EXO began to move backward, as if knowing the strength of Chanyeol’s power. I wanted to be close to Seungwoo, turning back to see that they have moved far away. Pressing my lips together, I took three big steps back and nothing more. We all were circled around Seungwoo and Chanyeol, who was eagerly rubbing his hands together.

Kris had flown up, and I think it was to get a good view of how much damage my brother could deal back, the man hovering near the ceiling. He raised a hand to give a sign, Chanyeol rolling his shoulders as he began to prepare himself in his position.

“Now!” Kris yelled out and Chanyeol’s hand went to work. With a huff, fire shot out of his hands, the flames burning hot as it hit my brother.

I felt a scream rising just to get caught in my throat when Chanyeol’s fire rose in impact with my brother’s skin before entirely disappearing into his body. Seungwoo trembled, his fists and teeth clenched as he began to groan. My brother’s face was bright red and nerves protruded from his neck and forehead.

Chanyeol did not stop, producing fire from his palms that gradually disappeared into my brother’s body. With Kris’ clap, Chanyeol paused and the gym was plunged once more into silence. I found myself holding my breath and it seemed like nothing was ever going to happen when suddenly Seungwoo’s eyes flashed bright red.

“Arghhhhhhh!” He exclaimed; his head thrown back. Suddenly flames burst out from him, Chanyeol taken aback at the sudden counter attack. The flames rushed out of him swiftly, Seungwoo groaning as he tried to keep his posture standing up. He moved back, walking in a small circle as the fire kept going.

I then realized why every one had stayed back. Seungwoo’s flames were everywhere and he didn’t know how to control it. My brother had turned to me and I could feel the heat of the flames reaching me. I closed my eyes, hoping that even though I would get burned, it wouldn’t hurt as much when the heat stopped but my brother’s yells continued.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that there was a wall of boulders in front of me and it had shielded me from the flames. Looking to the side, I saw that Kyungsoo had his hands in the air as he produced boulders in thin air, stacking it up. He was doing the same to the other side, the flames threatening to reach Chen, Xiumin, Kai and Baekhyun but were protected with Kyungsoo’s help.

Seungwoo’s cries stopped suddenly, and I had to walk around Kyungsoo’s wall to see that my brother had collapsed to the ground. I ran over to see him, Kris making his way down to the ground. Lay was already near Seungwoo, checking to see if he was alright.

“He mimics powers.” Suho said. “He absorbs them and releases them. With Taeyong it was energy, with Chanyeol it’s fire. How big was the damage compared to Chanyeol?” He asked Kris.

“The area he dealt back was noticeably smaller.” Kris replied. “I think it can be developed through time, so it’s not a problem. How’s he, Lay?”

Seungwoo was clutching his chest, and Lay leaned down, placing his finger on Seungwoo’s wrist. I leaned down to touch Seungwoo’s back and almost immediately snatched my hand away because he was burning hot.

“His heart is beating too fast.” Lay said, placing a hand on Seungwoo’s head, his hand glowing. “I’ll have to bring him to the infirmary and give him something to calm his heart down or he might go into shock.”

“I don’t think he can handle absorbing a lot of energy just yet.” Suho voiced. “It’ll take time, but we have to tread carefully for this one. This is the first time I’ve seen someone with this kind of power. For now, it’s best we take him back.”

Suho turned to the rest of EXO, telling them that it was time they head back to their dorms and I watched as Lay boosted up my brother and began leading him out the door. Kris had followed, leaving Suho to tend with the rest of the trainees. My stomach was turning with worry and I walked to Suho, asking him if I could keep my brother company in the infirmary.

“I don’t think you should. He needs his rest. But rest assured, he’ll be fine.” Suho said, but his voice was absentminded and he immediately went back to shouting out instructions. I bit my lip, sighing at the fact that I couldn’t be near my brother but trusted Suho to know best.

As I stood and watched everyone leave, I felt a weight on my shoulders and turning back I saw that Kyungsoo had draped a coat on me. It was big and long and I wondered why his coat was so long when he seemed pretty short. I thanked him anyway, a great deal thankful towards him when he grunted in response.

“Not me.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I woke up the next day, realizing that I didn’t get much sleep. I had showered and fed Bubbles some grass, getting ready for class and thinking that I should pay Seungwoo a visit when I could. I didn’t know where the infirmary was though, but I thought that maybe I would be able to find it by just walking around. I grabbed the coat Kyungsoo gave to me to return it to him, dragging my feet to class with Bubbles as I suppressed a yawn.

As I neared the classroom, I could already hear them yelling and it was weird for me to admit that the sounds of their voices gave me a peace of mind. I walked in, placing the coat on Kyungsoo’s desk, noticing that neither he and Sehun were there yet. Kai appearing next to me, giving me a wave, then appearing next to his table before taking a seat.

“It’s a new dayyyyyyyyyyyy! Hey Bubbles!” Baekhyun’s cheerful voice cut through the air and he flopped down on his seat beside me. Bubbles let out a snort. He greeted my squonk and ignored my presence, but proceeded to sing on the top of his lungs, belting out impossibly high notes that made me look at him in surprise.

“You’re pretty good.” I found myself complimenting him and he looked shocked at my compliment but mildly pleased. He leaned forward before whispering.

“I know right? I know I’m good but some how people think Chen’s a better singer.” He said. “If you don’t mind, can you tell Chen that when he comes?”

“Uh, that you’re a good singer?”

“No.” He corrected. “That I sing better than Chen. Now repeat after me, Gaian.” He cleared his throat, placing a hand on my arm so I could focus on him. “Hey. Chen. I. Think. Baekhyun. Sings. Better. Than. You. Go on, try it.” He urged, his eyes sparkling to hear the words come out of my mouth.

“Hey. Chen. I. Think. Baekhyun. Sings. Better. Than. You.” I spoke, emphasizing on each word, Baekhyun mouthing it to me as if I’ll forget. After I finished saying it, he pumped his fist up in the air exclaiming the word, ‘Beautiful!”. At that moment, a poor Chen had walked into the room, unknown of what was going to happen and Baekhyun yelled for his attention.

“Chen! The Gaian has something to tell you.” Baekhyun told him and he blinked, wondering what Baekhyun would be up to at 8:20 in the morning. “Go on, tell him.”

“Uh… Hey. Chen. I. Think. Baekhyun. Sings. Better. Than. You.” I recited and Chen broke into a wide smile, chuckling to himself as he took a seat in front of me. Baekhyun was smiling proudly, crossing his legs.

“You made her say that.” Chen teased Baekhyun who denied it aggressively, raising his voice and wagging his finger at Chen. Chen finally gave in and agreed to Baekhyun, turning to me and giving me a wink before turning back.

Chanyeol had arrived and made his entrance with a big smile on his face, followed by Sehun who was naturally followed by Kyungsoo. I found myself wondering why those two were always together, turning to ask Baekhyun who listened to my question intently.

“Kyungsoo’s family works for Sehun.” He told me and I watched as Kyungsoo picked up the coat I had put down on his desk and lifted it to his nose to sniff it. I turned back when Kyungsoo turned to look at me, acting like I wasn’t just looking at him. “He’s been Sehun’s ‘bodyguard’ since he was young. He was even born in Sehun’s house. We all know where Sehun is, Kyungsoo is probably nearby.”

I nodded, taking in the new information. Xiumin walked in and I saw that he was with two other men. One of them Luhan, who nodded at me with a smile. He took a seat with another guy on the desk. Baekhyun also seeing them both, immediately shot up to greet them.

“Yo! Tao, Lulu! Long time no see!”

Luhan turned red at Baekhyun’s loud sound and he gave Baekhyun a wave before turning back to focus on putting the books on the table. Baekhyun sat back down, Chanyeol turning over to face Baekhyun behind him, making conversation.

“EXO’s back-liners are here. Something special must be happening today. They usually train with another class.” He told Baekhyun who nodded in agreement. “Maybe we’re having a class evaluation.” Baekhyun shrugged, and told him that that wasn’t likely since the graduation evaluation period has just ended.

“Good morning, Trainees.” A voice sounded over the school. “It’s none other than your Ms. Tiffany!” Her voice rang and she’s giggled, Baekhyun frowning. “There is a veryyyy special school event today! After lunch today, we’ll start our…. DRUM ROLL! Dun, dun, dun, dun!”

“She sounds like she has taken a hundred energy potions this morning.” Baekhyun said out loud and the class laughed.

“That’s literally you every morning.” Chen told Baekhyun who pouted back at his friend.

“It’s our annual orb hunting event! As you know, I always end up hiding a special orb in the school every year and you have one day to find it! If you do find it, you’ll get a special prize. Your special prize is a special weekend off in Soul City! How special is that?” She exclaimed.

“Take a shot of sapphire whiskey every time she says ‘special’.” Kai says, leaning back against his chair. “Though a weekend off to Soul City really does sound nice. We don’t ever get to leave unless it’s a school break.”

I wanted it. The idea of going out of the school grounds and exploring the City was something that made my heart jump and I really desperately wanted to go. I bit my lip, my mind already wandering to places where it could be. I knew I had no chance against the other mages, but I could always try my best.

“Of course, you’ll be in pairs like every year from those in your class and we’ll do it the normal way as possible. The magic compass!” She squealed with excitement and I flinched at the sound. Funny how her normal had the words ‘magic’ in it. “But first, let’s listen to the riddle I have written to aid you in this.”

“Great. Another one of Ms. Tiffany’s nonsensical riddles. They never help. You know last year; she wrote a riddle and the item was found no where near where the riddle said it would be.” Baekhyun complained. “It’s entirely useless.”

“I’m circular and in a place up high.

I’m magical and cannot fly.

And there I lay, instead of a pot of gold.

Look up to the sky, and I’m yours to hold.”

“Good luck everyone!” Ms. Tiffany yelled out brightly and then the class began to talk.

“See?” Baekhyun said, bummed “I told you her riddles don’t help. I’m circular and in a place up high? No shit, of course it’s circular. Have you ever seen a boxed orb? I’m magical and cannot fly? It’s an orb, of course it’s magic and can’t fly.” Baekhyun kept complaining and I heard Kai turn to Xiumin to ask him a question.

“You think that it’ll be kept on the clock tower since she said it’s up high?”

Remembering something I heard, I turned to ask Baekhyun what a magic compass was. He drew it out for me, a circle with two lines. “But instead of North, East, South, West; it’ll be people’s names. In that case the compass will have 10 names on it. When the lines stop on two people, those two are paired.”

Nodding, I prayed deep down that I would get paired up with Xiumin or Chen as they were always the nicest to me. Baekhyun was growing on me, but I sometimes found him typically annoying. Chanyeol seemed like he was alright with my presence, but still would rather not want me around. I haven’t spent much time with Luhan and didn’t know about the guy beside him who looked tired, his eye bags dark. Sehun… I shuddered at the thought of being paired to either Sehun or Kyungsoo.

“Good morning, Trainees.” Lay had greeted, walking into the room with a small circular device in his hand. “Let’s choose our partners, shall we? Remember, no rules and powers can be used but do not destroy school property or hurt anyone. Remember last year.” He warned.

“Last year a guy fell down from one of the towers. Good thing Kai was around and went to him in time.” Chen told me, leaning back. “Turns out he landed on Kai and poor Kai got a bad concussion.”

“That’s what you get for saving someone.” Baekhyun said, rolling his eyes. “It wasn’t even his partner.”

Lay was busy turning the compass and we all dragged out attention to the front, Lay finally reading names in pairs off the compass.

“Kai and Luhan!”

“Baekhyun and Chen!”

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at Chen. But I could tell he was pleased, in the end, Baekhyun and Chen seemed like they got along well most of the time.

“Chanyeol and Xiumin!”

“Oof, frost and fire.” I heard Kai cheer out loud and Chanyeol gave Xiumin a long distance high five. “Though your powers are the most useless in these kinds of games.”

“I agree.” Xiumin answered back to Kai, nodding.

“Sehun and Tao!”

“Good for Sehun to get someone who controls time but the question is, is he even going to show up on time after the lunch break?” Chanyeol asked Chen who laughed.

“Tao controls time.” Baekhyun told me. I realized that he now was starting to explain things to me almost automatically like how Xiumin does, and I appreciated greatly how fast he was at it. “But he’s always, always late. How does that even make sense—he literally controls time.”

Well, it meant only one person left. I let out a groan as Lay said my name.

“Harin and Kyungsoo!”

Well, shit.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[The Forest of Alrevis] 

Let me be clear, I didn’t not like Kyungsoo. I actually think he is a man of character and has always been nothing but nice to me in the very short time that I have met him. But he was so…. Creepy. The way he stared at me and the way he grunts instead of saying something made me wonder if he was even capable of speaking. I turned to see Kyungsoo’s expression stay the same even after Lay told us that I would be paired with him.

It was after lunch and I had dropped Bubbles off to the room. I patted its head and explained that I would be back very soon and to just eat and sleep like how its used to doing because I would be very busy with the event. I didn’t want it to waddle up and down the stairs, not even thinking it could climb stairs. But knowing Bubbles, it’d definitely try if I did.

Heading back to the courtyard where everyone was to start the event at, I saw Kyungsoo standing there like he had no idea why he was there. I approached him carefully and he turned to look at me. He didn’t say anything and I also didn’t speak, waiting for the bell to sound. It was then a shrill bell echoed through out the courtyard and I saw people begin to leave together with their partners when I saw Kris walking. He saw me and Kyungsoo, wishing us goodluck before I asked about Seungwoo.

“He’s fine. Just resting. Have fun, you two.” Was his reply before he disappeared into one of the buildings.

“Where should we go?” I asked Kyungsoo who shuffled his feet and shrugged. He didn’t seem like he would talk any time soon, so I rocked my brains. “Maybe we should just walk first?”

With a nod, Kyungsoo walked beside me, and we passed a couple of trainees who were laughing because they thought that an item which looked like a tennis ball, was an orb. It was frustrating indeed, to be paired up with Kyungsoo who didn’t seem like he was interested in winning but I believed in my own luck.

I had always been very lucky when I was growing up, and my ability to get out of tight spaces was a specialty. As I was wondering if I should drop Kyungsoo somewhere and search for the orb myself, Kyungsoo stopped and pointed to a bunch of trees. We were at the back of the school and our school was bordered by a forest. As I looked at where he was pointing, I saw a sign that read ‘The Forest of Alrevis’. A couple of students went into the forest too and I could also hear a bunch of people.

“Come.” Kyungsoo said, walking into the forest and I followed suit. The Forest of Alrevis was nothing like The Forest of Isea. It wasn’t as glittery and the leaves were more a darker green than the type of green you’d see in a fantasy book. The trees were higher up with long trunks and it shaded away the sunlight, the ambience being a bit dark.

Kyungsoo was walking and to my surprise, I could see a few flowers blooming almost immediately as he walked past them. I guess people were also finding the orb here too, I thought as I saw two trainees beyond the trees talking.

“Hi!” A voice sounded and I let out a scream before covering my mouth to muffle my voice. I turned just to see that it was Kai who had teleported in front of me and Kyungsoo.

“Kai! I told you to stop teleporting everywhere!” It was Luhan, huffing and puffing, appearing from my right. He tried to catch his breath, leaning against the trees, his face shining with a coat of sweat.

“Not my fault, you’re so slow!” Kai told Luhan, before giving me a wink and a flying kiss before teleporting away again.

“Ugh.” Luhan groaned, not even bothering to greet me and Kyungsoo as he stalked away in a bad mood. I looked around, just to realize Kyungsoo was gone. Furrowing my eyebrows, I walked down the path, my eyes adjusting to the lack of light when I saw him sitting down by a tree; his hands in the soil.

He looked like a child that finally has went home and was now having his playtime. His back was against the tree, his hands kneading the soil and making what seemed like a cake. He had a small smile on his face and he genuinely looked happy, much happier sitting with the trees and nature more than trying to find an orb. Sighing, I knew I wouldn’t have the heart to drag him with me to find the orb, so I walked to him quietly as I observed his actions.

Like he knew I was there, he looked up, his big wide eyes filled with joy and he held up a hand. Right in front of me, a flower began to grow in his hand. It blooms ever so beautifully and I smiled. He was waiting for me to take it so I slowly plucked it before touching its petals.

“Eat.” Kyungsoo suddenly said, his eyes still on me; except now they were filled with eager hopefulness. “They taste good.”

I had to blink to understand what was going on. Did he want me to eat it? Blinking at him at his sudden request, I shook my head slowly trying to find an excuse when I blurted out that I was still full. Since when did I have to find excuses just get out of eating flowers? But Kyungsoo didn’t seem like he was offended by it, instead he grunted and went back to patting the dirt in front of him, singing in a surprising sweet low voice. I jumped when the leaves fluttered and the flowers seemed to turn towards him.

Realizing that he wouldn’t budge from his place, I decided to leave him knowing he wouldn’t mind because he was in his natural habitat. Remembering the riddle, I began to recite it in my mind.

“I’m circular and in a place up high.” I mumbled, thinking of all the places in the school that was up high. “Clock tower? Flag pole?” I tapped my finger against my lips. “Instead I lay a pot of gold….”

I was about to walk back out of the forest, deciding that the clock tower was indeed the best place to look when a small gust of wind flew by. Shivering, I looked up to see if there was a storm brewing but there wasn’t and instead, I saw a splash of colors in the sky. The colors were so vibrant, yet shielded by the many trees that were growing.

Then a light bulb lit up above my head.

“Instead I lay a pot of gold…” I repeated the riddle. “A rainbow!”

I covered my mouth, looking around in case someone heard me. There was no one around and it seemed like most people had left the forest. Following the rainbow, I walked forward and kept my eyes on the sky. Kyungsoo had dozed off by the foot of the tree, vines wrapping around his body to shield him from the cold. If I didn’t know he controlled earth, I would have thought he had been kidnapped by mother nature.

Walking down the path, I didn’t notice that the forest became thicker but the path was still visible. A breeze began to pick up and I shuddered, scolding myself because it seemed like I never really learned my lesson when it came to layering up.

“The end of the rainbow.” I reminded myself, my eyes tracing to where the rainbow ended. Squinting, I realized that it was actually far away but I made up my mind, stepping forward.

Suddenly, I caught something in the peripheral vision of my eye, whipping my head around at the sudden motion when my eyes landed on a small ball of fur that looked at me menacingly. The small, perfectly round ball had slanted eyes and fangs protruding out from its mouth. It was weirdly cute, like an angry ball of fluff with a horn on its head…  
…that was when it suddenly screamed.

The scream was shrill and high pitched before it came barreling towards me like a bull seeing red in a bull fight. Gasping, I stepped backward, then running as it bounced up and down after me. Panicking, I began to pick up pace and sped forward, trying to regulate my breathing out of my mouth so I wouldn’t run out of breath. The creature was still following me with enthusiasm and my lungs burned and was begging for a break when I looked up and realized that the rainbow stopped right there, on the tree in front of me. Its colors halted and I could see a small glow from past the thick leaves so I grabbed a branch and pulled myself up.

Looking down, I saw that the creature was circling the tree branch angrily and I acknowledged its determination. Climbing up, I bit down on my lip, trying to balance myself so I won’t fall. Heaving my body up and clinging onto a branch, I told myself not to look down but my legs trembled with the height when I caught sight of it.

It was a ball, bright and clear with something moving inside of it but it stood way up high. Leaning forward after a few more climbs, I was about to try to grab it when the sound of a branch broke. Right at that moment, I caught it just as my body was about to fall, and I felt something supporting my body. Looking towards the orb, I saw a pale hand covering mine as we both gripped the orb.

The persons body heat gave me momentary ease and I looked up to a pair of gray eyes, the clouds in his pupils seemingly brewing up a storm when he spoke.

“Ong Harin. You really can’t stay away from trouble, can you?” 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	7. your normal and my normal are different

I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t grateful for Sehun, as arrogant as he was, he had saved me two times in a matter of days. We both were holding the orb and I refused to let it go, keeping in mind that I was the one who found it first. Sehun released it, and slowly he floated down onto the ground. I stuffed the orb in my coat protectively, dusting myself off.

“I saw a creature; it was round and fluffy and had a horn on its head.” I told him, trying to explain why I was up on a tree in the first place. He nodded, his hands going into his coat as he shivered and I realized that his coat looked familiar.

“That was a screamer. It’s a good thing you ran, those things bite.” He said, turning on his heels and walking away. My eyes widened and I followed him, scared that screamers would show up any second. It was hard making conversation with Sehun, but there were a few things I was curious about so I blurted it out before I could stop myself.

“So, you can fly?” I asked him, remembering that he hovered in the air with his duel with Lay.

He didn’t answer and just nodded, continuing to walk. His long legs brought him forward faster than my legs could and I stumbled clumsily after him, keeping a close distance for my safety.

“So, you’re like Kris?”

A huff of annoyance escaped his lips but he answered this time, not slowing down.

“I can’t fly as high as he can.” We were nearing the path now, and I recognized the tree that Kyungsoo had sat down against while playing with dirt.

“Oh. So, what else can you do? And where’s Tao?” I asked, suddenly slamming into his back since my eyes were on the ground and he turned around, his eyes flashing gray once more. A gust of air blew and he bent down, his eyes narrowing on my face.

“Look, Gaian.” He warned, his voice low. “I’m not here to answer your questions. Until you find your powers, you’re going to be a waste of space and will be useless in war. So, until then, scram.”

I was bent backwards and I blinked at his demeanor, realizing that he was indeed, very annoyed with my presence. Weirdly, this didn’t bother me and I knew that it was only a matter of time until I would go back to Earth and live the normal life without ever seeing Sehun again. He straightened himself back up and before we knew it, Kai appeared in thin air; waving at us.

“Ms. Tiffany has asked you guys to go to the courtyard! I see you both have got the orb!”

“She got it.” Sehun corrected him and I was happy he didn’t care about winning the event. When we exited the forest, I saw a Kyungsoo waiting patiently for Sehun, dirt smeared on his face. Without even looking at me, he walked up to Sehun and followed him from behind. Talk about having your own minion, I thought. Kai walked beside me and we saw every one crowded in the courtyard.

“There they are! Our winners!” Ms. Tiffany said, beaming down on us. “Since both of you touched the orb, you both are the winners and are given one weekend off to Soul City, use it wisely!”

“Oh, Sehun. Where’s Tao? And why is it you two?” Chanyeol asked, jogging up to us. He looked at me and back to Sehun like he was wondering why we were together instead of our partners.

“She almost fell off a tree and I caught her in time.” Sehun said, shrugging. “Tao was tired and wanted to sleep instead so I let him. I think individual training has been strenuous for him these days.”

“Does that mean you’ll go to Soul City? Can you do me a favor and buy some eggwarts in the market? I’ve been having blisters everywhere. Every time I play with Chanyeol he goes rough and burns me. Senior Lay has been complaining that we’re out of eggwarts.” Kai told Sehun who didn’t seem like he was listening.

“I’m not going.” He said, pushing past the crowd. “I’m heading back to class. I think we’re having the day off so I’m going to sleep.” He said moodily, Kyungsoo turning to glare at Kai who seemed like he about to follow Sehun. Kai stepped back meekly and I watched Sehun walk away towards the dormitories.

“Ong Harin.” I heard my name being called and I turned to see Suho walking towards me. “I’m going to take you to your brother.”

Pushing everything aside in my brain, I nodded. In the end, Seungwoo came first and his health would be my first priority. I bid every one goodbye and followed Suho, walking beside him, my hands gripping the orb in my coat. We walked past a few students who bowed down to him and he gave them a small nod.

“Congratulations.” He suddenly said and I thanked him. “I heard you tried climbing up a tree.”

“I actually did that because I was scared of a screamer.” I replied and he chuckled. “Does that mean I can go to Soul City? Through where? The portal?”

“Sehun knows where it is.” He told me before noticing the frown that began to form on my forehead. “Is… Is he not going?”

“He said he won’t, but that won’t be a problem though, won’t it? I mean, I can take Seungwoo, right?” I asked, praying deep down that I would hear what I wanted to hear.

“The orb is like a key so you’ll have to go either alone or with Sehun. Some one else can’t take his place. And your brother is pretty weak right now, he’s fine but his body is still adapting.” Suho told me and I nodded, biting down on my lower lip.

“I guess I’ll just go alone then. Then I’ll tell Seungwoo all about it when I come back.”

Suho stopped walking and I looked back to see him sighing. “Harin, I—I don’t think you should go if Sehun isn’t going. You don’t know the place very well and even though… even though there are normal people, at least most of them; Soul City is very confusing. The alley’s, the bars. It can be dangerous for a girl.”

It seemed like it was hard for him to say and I respected his honesty. But I couldn’t help but feel sad at my lack of freedom, my heart dropping at his words. Licking my lips, I nodded silently. Suho resumed walking, looking troubled that he had to put my excitement down. We reached an empty wall and Suho pressed his palm against it. Suddenly a door appeared.

“We hid the infirmary.” Suho told me. “So, kids are okay to go in only if they are really truly hurt. Or if someone has permission to see someone.”

No wonder I couldn’t find the infirmary anywhere, I thought, entering the door into the room. Weirdly, the room had a lot of windows. The beds beside each other, the bed sheets white. I sniffed the air to smell the sweet smell of peach just to see Seungwoo on the bed, eating peach.

“Seungwoo is allergic to peach.” I told Suho who shrugged, telling me that he saw Seungwoo in the morning and wasn’t with him the whole day.

“You’re allergic to peach.” I pointed out to Seungwoo who looked at me, his mouth packed with fruit.

“I’m not.” He answered back with a gulp before breaking into a smile. “What? Not happy to see me?” He asked and I smiled, leaning forward to hug him anyway.

“Wooseung.” I greeted, sitting on the bed as Suho kept himself a few feet away to give us privacy. “Did a door slam? Or..”

“No, no. Seungwoo couldn’t take the pain so he told me to switch and he’ll switch back when the body is finally okay. Our heart still hurts, here.” Wooseung said, placing a hand on his heart and I smiled at his use of neutral words like “our”.

“He wrote it on a notebook?” I asked but he shook his head, pointing a finger to his brain. Wiping his mouth and grimacing at the pain as he tried to throw the tissue in the trash can beside the bed, he gripped the bed sheets. Suho, seeing his trouble, came up and brought the trash can closer.

“Thanks, bro.” Wooseung said, patting Suho on the shoulder. “No, we can communicate sometimes now. It’s like, after yesterday I could hear what was happening to Seungwoo. And this morning, I found out that I could communicate with him. Not all the time though, just sometimes.”

“That’s good. It means you guys can now talk about who’ll come up and who won’t.” Suho said, sitting on the bed too, opposite of where I was. “Did Seungwoo tell you about his powers?”

“Nah, man. I heard it though. I also kind of felt it a little when Chanyeol blasted his fire thing on me. Then it felt like I was there but I also kind of wasn’t? It was a weird feeling, really. But what’s important is that Seungwoo’s resting right now but he told me to tell you that he’s fine.” Wooseung said, turning to me and I nodded in relief.

“That’s good.” I said to him, thankful that he was feeling alright. “I won an event today.” I told him and he clapped his hands when I told him what happened.

“Of course, no mage has anything on my sister. She’s very brave.” He boasted about me to Suho who just smiled politely. “Well, when are you going?”

My face fell with the reminder that I wasn’t allowed to go alone, but I didn’t want him to make a scene. Especially when it was Wooseung. I shrugged, cracking my neck.

“Maybe Saturday, maybe Sunday.” I lied and he smiled, patting my head lovingly. Suho had a weird look on his face and Wooseung began to talk about what he learned that day. I spent the time listening to him talk and as time began to pass, Wooseung yawned.

“I think I’ll head back.” I told Wooseung who nodded, his eyes already half closed. Kissing him on the cheek, I bid him goodbye and he dropped into slumber, Suho already by the door waiting.

When I exited the infirmary, Suho turned to me asking me a question that seemed to be bugging him.

“Why did you do that?” He asked and I looked at him, not understanding what he meant why the question. “Why did you say that you were going when you can’t go?”

“Ah.” I paused. “I didn’t want him to feel bad for me, that’s why. He would have felt bad if I couldn’t go even after winning the event. Especially when he knows I really want to go.”

“Why?” Suho asked again.

“You’ve never had that? Lying to someone because you don’t want them to feel bad?” I asked, frowning. White lies were lies, but they were made with good intention. I wondered if people in Exodus did that too, in the end, Exodes were human too despite their different upbringing.

“I guess we always thought that honesty is the best policy.” He answered and I smiled at his logic. Of course, it was, most of the time. I nodded in agreement.

“Honesty is good. But when you love someone, you put their feelings first.”

“But you’re not ordered to.” He said, still confused and I shook my head.

“Love is beyond all order, Senior.” I replied.

I guess there was a difference between Gaians and Exodes, I thought as I watched Suho grow quiet. There was a difference, but deep down I was proud that I was a Gaian and where I came from—I don’t know if I could say the same for the rest of them.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The weekend has come and I hated the fact that I woke up early with the feeling that I could be somewhere but I wasn’t. I was starting to hate the look of my ceiling and my adventurous nature was beginning to hate the buildings. Everything was no longer new and even if there was much to learn, I wanted to leave SM to learn more about Exodus. I had woken up early and placed a kiss on Bubbles head.

Bubbles has been used of staying alone these days and I would come back to the room with it happily rolling on its stomach. It woke up sleepily and nuzzled against my arm, its breath on my face. I touched its nose and it blinked slowly, honking.

“I’m going for a run.” I told it and it gave another honk, going back to sleep. I was given sleeping clothes to sleep in but I had no other clothes other than the clothes I came in wearing so I put those on. My jeans and a simple T-shirt with my coat and the running shoes I wore before jogging to the court yard.

I ran for a few rounds, the cold breeze slamming against my face when I heard my name being called. “Oi, Ong Harin!” Realizing that it was Chanyeol’s voice, I searched for him, turning to see him jogging towards me. He too, was also wearing just his sleeping clothes and an echowomp stood by his shoulder.

“Oh, hey. Good morning.” I greeted. I’ve never had a proper conversation with Chanyeol alone, except when he was trying to help me get my powers. His hair fell on his face and I watched him, crack his knuckles. Despite the cold, perspiration dripped down his neck and I realized that he had been exercising. “Echowomp?”

“Yeah, this is Didi. She’s mine. I wanted to listen to music while I ran so.” He shrugged and I eyed the creature on his shoulder. I knew Echowomps could mimic, but I didn’t know they could replay music. “Wanna listen?” He asked suddenly and I nodded, suddenly interested in it.

“Didi, play Celtic music, track 4.” Chanyeol said to her and to my amazement, the creature opened its mouth and the music floated out. It was a mix of flute, harp and soft piano. The creature kept its mouth wide open and Chanyeol moved to the music. “I brought Didi to a music festival two years ago, this is when they played this track. Nice right?” 

“Yeah.” I agreed, just listening to the song it was playing. “Does it remember everything?”

“No, just some songs I tell her to so I can replay it back whenever I need to. I have like 4 echowomps, but I was feeling classical today.” Chanyeol told me, touching the creature and it closed its mouth, the song stopping.

I was kind of weirded out by Chanyeol’s niceness, but I thought that it may be because I was okay with Baekhyun and maybe he didn’t look down on me as much anymore. He walked along side of me when I expected him to leave when he looked at my shirt.

“What are you wearing?” He asked and I looked down on my shirt.

“Tom and Jerry.” I replied, stretching out the T-Shirt so he could take a closer look at the graphics. “It’s a cat and a mouse. They tend to run after each other. It’s a cartoon back on Earth.”

Curiosity flashed through his eyes and he tilted his head, squinting at my shirt. “So, cats and mouses do that on Earth?” He asked and I shook my head, chuckling.

“No, only on TV.” I told him, then explaining what a TV is. That it was a source of entertainment, and people would record things but in pictures and show it to every one in the world. He seemed engrossed in my explanation, keeping his eyes on my shirt as we walked past the dorms.

“So, like theatres.” He said out loud for clarification and I nodded. “But in boxes. Say, aren’t you supposed to be in Soul City today?”

“Yeah. But Sehun doesn’t want to go and I’m not able to go alone so I’m stuck here.” I said it naturally, trying to hide the disappoint from my voice when a smile travelled up his lips. A mischievous smile spread across his face and he tapped me on the shoulder.

“Sehun once locked me out of my room so this will be revenge. I know how to make Sehun go with you.” He said sweetly.

I didn’t even want to know why Sehun locked him out of his room, Chanyeol leaning forward to whisper something in my ear. After I heard it, I marched to the dorms to make sure Sehun would come to Soul City with me.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The boy’s dorm was well lit and it was peaceful because every one was still sleeping. Checking the time, I realized that it was twenty minutes past ten. Walking to where Chanyeol told me to go, I went towards Sehun’s room that was located at the end of the hall.

“He doesn’t sleep with anyone because Kyungsoo usually likes to sleep in big boxes or outside. Sehun does enjoy his privacy too.” Chanyeol had told me. The door against the wall had Sehun’s and Kyungsoo’s name on it and I tried the door to see that it was unlocked just like Chanyeol said.

“Since Kyungsoo likes to sleep outside, he sometimes comes early in the morning so Sehun leaves the door unlocked all the time.”

I heard him talking, Sehun’s voice deep in the conversation. I pressed my ear against the door and heard he say something about him losing against Lay. Opening the door slightly ajar, I saw that he held something compact in his hands, and he was talking to it. To my amazement, a man’s sound spoke back and Sehun laughed.

Did they have phones here too?

Opening up the door, and sticking my head in, Sehun didn’t notice me yet so I slid through the door and closed it quietly behind me. I knew why Chanyeol said people didn’t want to go to Sehun’s room, his side of the room was filled with gray and white while Kyungsoo's side had an abundance of plants. Vines wound on Kyungsoo’s head board and I could see different types of orchids. Kyungsoo’s bed didn’t seem like it was made to be slept in, but to grow more plants while Sehun was in bed, his eyes glued to the compact item in his hand. His body was covered by a thick blanket and I saw only his face and his upper arm, his skin tone noticeably whiter in that area.

“Hi.” I said out to him and he jumped, his eyes widening at my presence.

“What are you doing here!” He yelled upon hearing my voice, closing the compact item and shoving it under the blanket.

“Let’s go to Soul City.” I told him, crossing my arms. I hoped that he would come and I wouldn’t need to use Chanyeol’s card. I chewed on my bottom lip, waiting for his response. He scoffed and gave me a look.

“Look, Gaian. You’ve got some nerve coming into my room—”

“If you don’t, I’ll go on my own and go to the Royal Archives in the city and ask for a picture of you when you were young. You don’t want any one to know your mother used to dress you up as girl when you were young, do you?” I asked him, batting my eyelashes. Sehun didn’t know that I couldn’t go on my own, and it was better like that.

“Chanyeol.” Sehun seethed, his facial expression darkening. “Why don’t you go alone?” He snapped irritably.

“I need a tour guide.” I said simply, and he bought it, groaning as he flung the blanket away and stood up. My eyes widened at his lack of clothing and I turned back, my face going bright red.

“Really, Gaian. I need some privacy here.” He voiced and I ran out the door, slamming it behind me. I could hear him behind the door shuffling and he seemed to be talking to someone again. It didn’t take long when he opened the door and walked out, his coat a dark black with a pin on his chest. The pin was gold and there was a symbol of a crown. I smiled at him despite his moodiness and he grumbled a "Let’s go.”

“I heard you talking to someone in the room. Were you on the phone?” I asked eagerly. I had left my phone back at home but I really wanted to talk to my friends back in Earth. My mind wandered to whether they missed me or if they thought something was wrong. Sehun looked at me weirdly, as if I mentioned something stupid.

“I was on the Sier.” He said and when I looked like I didn’t understand, he explained tiredly. “It’s a magic mirror where you can contact people, but you can see them when you call them. It’s the newest model enchanted by a business ran by mages.”

“So, like video call.” I said to myself. He didn’t say anything else beyond that and we walked past the courtyard. I took the orb out from my coat and he took it, placing it in the middle of courtyard when a suddenly a boom sounded and the orb exploded into a big portal.

“Let’s get this over with, Gaian.” He said, grabbing my wrists and stepping into the portal.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
We appeared in an abandoned alley and Sehun brushed off his coat while I staggered as if I was drunk. I wasn’t used to the feeling of walking through a portal just yet, but Sehun seemed unbothered by the journey. I leaned against the wall and he looked back at me, and I saw his eyes go to my shirt.

“What in all three worlds are you wearing?” He snapped and I looked down on my shirt. It seemed like Exodes really did not grow up watching cartoons. I felt bad for them.

“Tom and Jerry. This is Tom and this is Jerry.” I explained pointing on each of the characters and he looked back, disgruntled. “Really, they are—”

“Right.” He cut me off and led the way. We were in Soul City, and it looked like a sophisticated city, but still classic. It had a certain charm to it, the houses had orange roofs and I could see bridges connecting one part of the city to the other. When I looked up, I saw a big mansion built on higher ground and as we walked, it was in the center of the city.

“What’s that?” I asked him, pointing to the mansion and he looked up at it, his face unchanging.

“The house of the Order of Royals.” He said and I looked at him, remembering that his family was part of it. “They live there.”

So, it meant he lived there. I decided not to prod any further, his private life not my concern and he brought me down the streets. We were at a market and I could hear people yelling out loud, trying to sell to those on the streets.

“Where are we going?” I asked Sehun who had walked into the market as I followed his tall figure blindly.

“I need to buy something.” He said, stopping at a stall. The stall owner looked at him and suddenly broke into smiles.

“Young master, it’s been awhile since you came.” She cooed lovingly and for the first time I saw Sehun smile politely. “How are things back in training?”

‘It’s alright, ma’am.” He replied, taking out a few coins from his pocket. “I need eggwarts. Two bags of them, please.”

The stall owner bustled and I stood close to Sehun so I wouldn’t get lost. I saw her put a bunch of mush-room like items into the bag. She had wrapped the bag close and handed it to Sehun who weighed it with his hands.

“This is too much, ma’am. You really didn’t have to.” He told her and she waved her hand and told him that it’s because it’s been awhile so he thanked him. “Thank you. How much is it?”

“99 Cronks, young master.”

“Is Cronks the currency here?” I asked Sehun, watching him hand her coins that he had taken out of his coat.

“The highest here is a Charm. The Cronks are made up of the leftovers, Chips and Cristals. Fifty Chips to a Cristal. Two Cristals to a Charm.” Sehun told me, opening up his hands and pointing to the money. “Here is two Cristals, ma’am. Keep the change.”

“What did you buy?”

“Eggwarts. Kai said he needed them.” He said, storing the bags in his coat. I laughed to myself how he actually cared for his friends, he just didn’t know how to show it. “Where do you want to go, Gaian? I’m meeting someone in a few hours so we have time till then.”

“Food.” I immediately said, wondering what kind of food they ate. I have been eating sandwiches because I have been skipping dinner for the days that I’ve been there and I could already feel the hunger exploding in my stomach.

Sehun didn’t say much, walking again down the street. I walked after him and took in the many people who were giving him small bows. I noticed a big house at the side that had circular sign. In front of the house was a very big yard and young men were flying in the air as they fought with swords and arrows. I caught a glimpse of a few girls laughing and they were wearing thick boots and armer like clothes.

“Peacemakers.” Sehun had said. “They train here. Lay used to stay here.” He told me and I nodded, remembering Lay was once a peacemaker before he became a mage. He brought me down to an alley until we reached what seemed like a restaurant. He was immediately welcomed inside and we walked in and were seated.

“Sehun!” A voice said and we were both approached by a chubby man. He reminded me of Santa Claus, except he was relatively young. Sehun rose halfway and gave him a hug, the man thumping Sehun on the back. “And you brought a girl! Aren’t you supposed to be in school? Did you run away?”

“Nothing of that sort. We won an event and got a weekend off in Soul City.” Sehun explained calmly before introducing the man to me. “Senior Shindong of the Supers. He graduated way before I even got into SM.”

I greeted him, bowing my head to him and he nodded. “No need for such politeness. Outside SM, I am just Shindong.” He told Sehun. “The usual for two? I have a new menu. Anything you want, it’s on the house.”

“Anything you want to serve me, Senior.” Sehun said and Shindong gave him a thumbs up before walking back to the kitchen to where we heard him bark his orders.

“People are so nice to you.” I said absentmindedly and he flickered his eyes onto me.

“Some of them it’s because I know them. For some, it’s because of the pin.” He said and pointed to the gold pin. “It’s a rule for a Royal to always wear their pin in the city. Those who don’t can be charged with crime.”

“And that senior, is he a mage?” I asked, watching Shindong work in the kitchen that could be viewed from where we sat.

“Yes. Though a passive. He has the power of refilling things after they are done. His has put his power to good use and opened a restaurant, all the ingredients don’t even have to be bought. He also works closely with the Peacemakers in helping them refill their arrows and swords when it’s needed though his powers don’t work on magical items and have limits.”

“Wow.” Was all I said and suddenly Shindong appeared with a tray. He placed it in front of Sehun and I stared at the food. It was a pasta with a sauce, filled with something that was similar to caviar. I guess food is just food and people do eat the same thing with people on Earth.

“This is the main course. For dessert, we have sweet apple cake.” Shindong told us and Sehun thanked him, telling him we’d enjoy and he disappeared off to the kitchens again. I took a bite of pasta and to my amazement, while biting down on the small ball-like ingredients, it popped and it was like there were mini fireworks in my mouth.

“Oh, it pops.” I said aloud and Sehun blinked at me, eating the pasta silently. I continued to eat and I finished it before him, moving my legs up and down as I sat in awkward silence.

“Do mages not talk when they eat?” I asked Sehun who looked taken aback by my question.

“We do. Normal things.” He replied, twirling the pasta with a fork.

“What do you guys talk about?” I asked and a flash of annoyance could be seen in his expression but he shrugged, answering my question.

“War. What to do if something happens in war. What kind of powers we have.”

“You call that normal?” I asked, blinking at his definition of normal.

I guessed mages did have different likes and dislikes than those who were normal, having the weight of the whole world on their shoulders. But still, to talk about war every day and not create close meaningful relationships was weird to me.

“What do you call normal then?” Sehun asked, putting down his fork and staring at me.

“I mean, on Earth we talk about different things. Our normal is like… Who dates who, who kisses who; those kind of things.”

“Dates?” Sehun asked, the word seemingly foreign to his tongue. I realized that the concept of dating must be different from those who are Exodes. “And why would you be interested in something so trivial?”

“Date as in… when people do things together before they get married.” I explained. “We all just care about each other’s lives, I guess.”

“You mean, paired.” Sehun corrected and I nodded, knowing they probably had a different word in Exodus for ‘date’. “I can’t ever imagine listening to talk like that.”

“Well, I guess it’s not normal for you.” I answered, shrugging and he quietly pushed his finished plate back. “I observed that people in Exodus are rather distant with each other.” I know EXO always played and spent time with each other, but I don’t think they thought of each other as friends.

“It’s competition here. When people die, we mourn like normal people, but life goes on.” Sehun quipped. “War is around the corner and though Exodes are distant with each other, we work together to protect our world. We don’t have time to talk about who kisses who.”

I made face at him at his tone of voice but let it slide, laying my chin in my hands, scanning over his features. He was pretty good looking, if I had to admit. If he ever were in Earth, he’d be in a very famous kpop idol group, no doubt. He caught me staring and lifted an eyebrow.

“Never seen any one good looking?” He asked and I shook my head.

“Mark Tuan is good-looking.” I piped back and he frowned at my statement, as if questioning who the fuck Mark Tuan was. “The guy I kissed.” I replied and he rolled his eyes, standing up.

“I will never get used to your normal.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
We had walked around for a while when Sehun said he had to drop by and see someone. I followed him diligently and I now understood why Kyungsoo had always followed Sehun’s orders. The way he spoke and the aura he emitted was nothing short of a leader. He had a way of speaking and he didn’t have to raise his voice to lead. We walked down a busy road and the sun seemed like it was going to set very soon. He led me into what seemed like a bar and I watched the many already drunk people dance.

What caught my eye were the dwarves that were serving people, their thick beards and small stature moving from table to table. They stacked up dishes expertly on top of each other as they balanced their way through the busy bar. Sehun brought me to sit in front of the bar and was soon greeted by a man appeared.

He looked like Sehun, his skin extremely pale and his hair dark. He had small eyes and thin lips but was handsome and would stand out from the rest. He smirked at Sehun and I could see the resemblance in how both of them smiled, their mannerisms and their charisma.

“Sehun. I was just talking to you this morning.” He said, looking over to me. “And you brought a girl! Girlfriend?”

“No, Suga.” Sehun answered. “A friend. I wanted to surprise you. Her name is Harin. This is Suga, my cousin.”

I remembered Xiumin talking about Suga and how he was an Alumni of SM and realized that this was the tavern that Xiumin was talking about. Memories of Xiumin talking about how Suga’s powers were his ability to detect lies came up and I noticed that Suga had looked at Sehun and his eyes flashed gray. He smirked, letting out a chuckle.

“I see you didn’t lie.”

“Why would I?” Sehun asked. Suga began to mix drinks, shaking a bottle in his hand and pouring it into a glass. The drink bubbled and the sweet smell of peach wafted to my nose. Suga pushed it towards me, winking.

“First drink for the lady. Let her drink, Sehun. She’s not a child.” He began and I turned to look at Sehun who was about to protest. “Anyway, how have you been doing? Training going well?”

“Yeah, we’re just waiting. Did your father tell you anything?” Sehun said and I zoned out, focusing on the drink. I took a sip and the sweet taste of peace reached my tongue but it had a weird aftertaste. The aftertaste stung my throat and I frowned, downing the drink in one go.

“I haven’t spoken to my father in ages, boy.” Suga said, pushing a drink to Sehun who sipped it calmly with one hand. “You know how he was against me opening up a tavern. How do you like the place?”

“It looks good.” Sehun answered, looking around. Suga was already making me a second drink, and this time it smelled like oranges. Sehun was not longer paying attention to me so I downed it, Suga winking at me as Sehun’s eyes focused on the people drinking. “What does DT Tavern stand for?”

“Dwarf Tyrant.” Suga answered, laughing and Sehun narrowed his eyes on his cousin. “What? It’s just a name, they like it here.”

“Are you even sure they like it here?” Sehun countered before his cousin raised a hand to one of the dwarves behind us who was clearing the tables.

“Of course, they do. Hey, Jeff! Do you like it here?” Suga asked the dwarf named Jeff who nodded with a yell back.

“Yes, master! It’s amazing here!”

“See? He can’t lie to me. He loves it here.” Suga told Sehun who looked back, still unconvinced. The alcohol was hitting and I pressed my lips together as I felt my body temperature rise. I was a silent kind of drunk and I watched Suga give me another drink. Beats me, why not? Another glass down my throat.

“This place has been doing well though. The amount of profit per month is way more than I had expected.” Suga was saying and I put my face in my hands, enjoying the blurred feeling. Their conversation went on and every thing started to become slow when a someone cleared their throat beside me.

“Ma’am.”

I looked at the side and saw noone until I heard a "Down here." I then looked down and saw that it was a dwarf who was holding a drink. He stood on tip toe and placed the drinks onto the table.

“Someone bought this for you, ma’am.” He had said. “The gentleman at that table.”

I thanked him and the dwarf disappeared but when I was about to turn back and have the drink, Sehun covered it with his hands and brought it away from me. I frowned at him and he sighed, irritably.

“Don’t accept drinks from strangers.” He said, his voice laced with warning. “You don’t want to drink something you didn’t order.”

“I don’t think any one would do that to me.” I told him and he shook his head.

“Above all, you don’t want him to get the wrong idea.” He gave the drink to Suga and Suga didn’t say anything, grabbing the drink and pouring it down the drain. I pouted to myself, already feeling sleepy. Sehun’s conversation with Suga was boring and I was about to drift off to sleep when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Was my drink not good enough for you, woman?” A deep voice said behind me, and I could smell the alcohol in his breath. The man was big and his mustache smelled of fish and vinegar. “We have a party going on, let’s go. We need a pretty lady like you.”

I felt his hands tighten and I slapped his arm just to see Sehun stand up. “Sir.” His words were clipped and he glowered at the man who seemed immune to his anger. Suga was behind the bar, seemingly amused by the situation.

“Or are you afraid your little boyfriend here will get mad?” The man had said, smiling at Sehun. He rubbed a hand down my back and I grabbed his hand, pushing him away. As drunk as I was, I knew when I was respected and when I was not. The man was tall and I turned myself so I was facing him before kicking him with all the strength I had, my feet ramming into his crotch.

“Ouch! You witch!” He spoke of the word like it was an insult, grabbing his crotch as he bent over in pain. I heard a snicker from Suga but it stopped when the man stood up and raised a hand. He was about to strike and his big hand came down on me when a gust of wind blew and he flew backwards against the wall.

I looked back to see that Sehun’s eyes were flashing gray. Nearby glasses shattered and the man who was flung to the other side of the bar struggled to stand up. Suddenly three men stood, their eyes fierce. They seemed to be friends of the man and they looked over at us, their expressions fueled with anger.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been in a brawl.” One of the men growled, brandishing a knife to which he expertly whipped around.

My drunk self was now sober and I backed up, Sehun grabbing my shoulder and pulling me behind him. I could feel the energy radiating from his body and his hands were up, moving his palms as he prepared to let out another wave of wind when the door of the tavern flung open.

“Hah! There you are!” A youthful voice rang out loudly and I saw a person walk in, followed by another guy with a cloak. “I’ve been finding you guys for ages.”

I saw the newcomer walk in, lifting his leg onto a stool and taking out a dagger. The newcomer was wearing a dark black mask and he smirked almost joyously. The change of demeanor of the men who wanted to beat us up was funny, those men now cowardly walking backwards.

“Come at me, boys. You don’t know how much trouble you’ve put me through. It’s time to put you boys in jail. V, go and tell the prefects that we’ve got them.”

The one wearing the cloak nodded and exited the tavern. The men were now trying to go out the door but they were stopped by the newcomer who threw his dagger, one of them getting stuck to the wall.

“Jungkook.” Suga mused as he watched the man in front of us, leaping up into the air just to kick one of the men in the face. “Soul City’s very own vigilante.”

Jungkook had held one of them in a headlock and the man’s eyes were about to pop open, Jungkook letting him go and bringing his foot down with full force onto his stomach. Another man was trying to sneak away and Sehun motioned his hands to him, a gust of wind shooting to the man and knocking him onto the ground. Jungkook grabbed the man on the floor, and handcuffed him to one of the railings on the window.

“Thanks, Royal!” Jungkook yelled and Sehun lifted up a hand. Before we knew it, all of them were on the ground and the tavern was flooded by prefects who were there to take the men away.

“Free drinks tonight!” Suga had yelled and the tavern cheered. Jungkook made his way towards us, his friend following close behind.

“That was one hell of a fight.” Suga said to Jungkook who chuckled. “V found them, of course?”

Jungkook had nodded and sat down, the guy named V drinking his whiskey. I was exhausted and just wanted to go back. “He’s the mage, of course he found them. Do I look like I have any powers?” Jungkook asked back.

“You’re a mage?” Sehun asked V who nodded.

“I touch things and can tell it’s past. Psychometry.”

I had downed another drink this time to go back to being drunk when Sehun looked at me and sighed. He stood up and tapped on my shoulder, jerking his head out the door. He then turned to Suga and told him that we would be leaving, his cousin nodding.

“Jungkook, V. You guys mind sending them off to the portal? My cousin has to get back to SM.” Suga asked and Sehun was about to protest but Suga raised his hand to halt him before adding. “I need to make sure you’re safe.”

Sehun finally agreed and we walked out the tavern, Jungkook walking beside both of us. We were all quiet but their presence was good for us, for the alleys seemed deserted and there were no people around. We walked for awhile and when we almost reached the portal, Jungkook stopped, his eyes looking around suspiciously.

“Someone has been following us.” He whispered and I looked around and just as he said, ropes emerged from around us, binding our arms and legs. “Wha—”

I could see Sehun struggle against the ropes, his eyes turning their usual gray color when smoke began to fill the alley. My heart racing, I opened my mouth to scream when Jungkook yelled out. The sounds of barking echoed throughout the alley.

“Try not to breathe—”

But his voice was drowned in sleepiness, my body going limp as I fell asleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A man’s feet trudged up the steps of SM, dragging a bloody man who was tied up against a cart. He walked through the courtyard, a smirk appearing as he greeted his old school with familiarity. Making his way through the school as if he has done it a hundred times, he reached a door and rapped on it. The door opened and Lay stuck his head out, his face surprised to see the man.

“Senior Suga!” He exclaimed before seeing the bloody man behind Suga. “Wha—”

“Where are the rest?” Suga asked.

“Inside. What’s going on?” Lay asked, worried.

Suga stepped into the room, Suho and Kris in the room playing pool. They greeted him with both surprise and respect, Suga raising a hand in return before saying.

“Sehun and Harin. I think they were taken.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	8. kyungsoo can speak?

Suho, Kris, and Lay stared at Suga like he had sprouted three heads, turning to look at the bloody man that was gagged up in the cart before looking at each other. Like telepathy, they all looked back at Suga and asked a question that made Suga frown irritably.

“Is this a prank?” Their voices rang out the same time and Suga motioned to the man who was waking up, still half unconscious. Suga tapped his feet on the ground before placing Sehun’s coat on the table, his royal pin still intact.

“Does this look like a prank?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn’t blame them for thinking it was a prank. He was someone who played pranks at every one when he was still in school and he was proud to admit he was called some what a legend. “Really? This guy like this? Do you know how much effort I had waste in trying to restrain him?”

“Didn’t your dwarves help?” Lay asked innocently and Suga rolled his eyes at his juniors. They were the advisors of the school, but for some reason they still reminded him how innocent they were just like when they just enrolled in SM. Suho was the first to catch on, going to pick up Sehun’s coat and recognizing it. Kris was also now on alert mode, walking forward to listen carefully.

“Sehun visited me at the bar and a brawl broke out so I sent Jungkook and V to walk them to the portal. I felt like something was wrong so I decided to run after them and then I saw Sehun’s coat on the ground.” He told the rest who was listening intently.

“And this guy? How is he even here? Is he a mage?” Lay asked the same time as Suho questioned Sehun’s disappearance.

“You sure Sehun didn’t just forget his coat behind like he usually does?” Suho asked, knowing Sehun’s habit of forgetting his coat because he always brought it with him but was always too hot even in the cold weather to wear it.

“This guy is a shape shifter. He was one of the people left behind. He turns into a dog.” Suga told them and jabbed the guy who was now fully awake and trying to talk. “The only thing he told me is that he was paid to do it, which is the truth, but wouldn’t tell me who. I tried asking names but it takes too long and every second counts. You know how Sehun is precious to our family.”

Just then the door behind them opened and walked in Donghae who was rubbing his head. As a specialized advisor, Donghae was well equipped in reading minds and memories just how people remember it. He was the school’s counselor and trained special kids because he was skilled in psychology. These days, he was focused on training Seungwoo, Wooseung, and Tao and was exhausted by it since they were a different case from the rest of his students. He paused in his tracks when he saw Suga, his eyes widening. Suga bowed down to him in greeting and he nodding, smiling.

“How come you’re here? Come to meet a few friends?” He asked. He was a generation older than Suga and two more than the EXO members, being one of the most respected in SM. His eyes travelled to the man in the cart and he stepped back.

“What’s going on?” He asked. Kris began to explain briefly and Donghae didn’t look surprised. To him, he knew it was a matter of time something like this would have happened, Sehun’s family being one of the most influential in all of Exodus.

“The Order has always adhered peace but there is no perfect government.” Donghae voiced, shaking his head. Rolling up his sleeves, he stepped forward to the man and placed his hand on the man’s head, his hand glowing yellow before his eyes turned gold. Slowly and carefully, a string of memories began to gather up to his hand and as if he was in a trance, he began to view the relevant ones.

His muttering filled the room when Donghae stopped, the glow fading away, leaving what seemed like a ball of energy in his hand. Back to his usual self, he shot the ball up in the air and suddenly everyone in the room was in a memory, their surroundings changing to a small house in an alley. The man was on the ground as a dog and there was a cloaked person in the middle of the room.

“I heard the son of Oh Shin, the head of the Order of Royal’s is in DT Tavern right now. This is our chance for revenge.” The man drawled before removing the hood. Donghae’s heart sank as he recognized the face; Suga and the rest of EXO gasped. “Take him, and if he’s with someone take them too and kill them off. We only need Sehun alive. And you, stand guard.” He said to the dog, placing a hand on the dogs head.

Suddenly the memory ended and they were all back in the room. Everyone was in shock and deep in thought, Donghae rubbing his chin. With a shake of his head, he sat down.

“I knew he had something against the Order but I didn’t know he’d walk down that route. What a shame.” He said, turning to the rest who were already trying to concoct a plan. “What do you think of doing?”

Kris was already on his feet, pacing around the room. “I know we can take them, but it’s best we have back up in case. Magic can only do so much against arrows and swords.” Kris thought out loud and Suho nodded, remembering the amount of people in the house who were armed. Kris looked over to Lay who was already on the Sier talking to someone.

“I think you should check out his memory a bit more. Find out where their hide out is, find the kids and where they are located.” Kris said and Donghae nodded, getting to work. Suga sat back, knowing he was useless but also trusting the competence of the men before him. As Donghae worked his magic, a knock on the door sounded and Luhan popped his head in, a Sier in his hand; Lay nodding at him.

“You called?” Luhan asked, raising an eyebrow at Lay before jumping at the sight of Donghae in a trance as he hovered over the bloody man. He pocketed the Sier and walked into the room, Lay motioning him over and explaining what had happened. Luhan, like Donghae, didn’t seem very surprised; just wetting his lips as he listened.

“We need back up, peacemakers, a couple of people. I have already called a friend; I was wondering if you could call yours.” Lay said to him. “After this mission, we’ll put in a good word so you can graduate.”

“Of course.” Luhan had answered but rolled his eyes at Lay’s proposition. “As if. This isn’t even my first mission with you guys, I already feel like I have graduated. Besides, I could have graduated a long time ago but decided not to because then Tao will be left all alone.” He told Lay and Kris chuckled at Luhan’s defensive stance. “Let me call someone. When are we leaving?”

“I got it.” Donghae’s spoke up. “I know where they are.”

“Now.” Kris answered. “As soon as you’re done talking to them.” He told Lay and Luhan.

“Yeah, and before we leave….” Luhan said, pausing. “Don’t you think it’s time Baekhyun gets his first mission?”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The smell of damp mold reached my nose as I woke up, my head still in daze. I was leaning against Sehun’s shoulder and I could feel him shift beside me, the male also regaining consciousness. I blinked and tried to make out the shapes in the dark and as my eyes adjusted, I realized we were in a cell in something that looked like a dungeon. There were dimly lit lightbulbs in the hallway beyond the cell but even then, it was close to being dark where we were at. I could see Jungkook and V beside Sehun, both of them also stirring awake.

“Where are we?” I heard Jungkook ask and I saw Sehun’s eyes shoot wide open when he remembered what happened. He moved his arms and I could see that we were bound by locked chains, my head banging with a migraine.

“My headache.” I groaned, wanting to smash my head against the wall or take my brain out and squeeze it tightly. “Fuck, it hurts.” I cursed.

“You’re hungover. No one asked you to drink so much.” Sehun countered, shaking his arms and trying to use his power, his eyes flashing gray. He looked over to V who was sitting silently. “You. Aren’t you a mage? Can’t you take these out?”

“I am. I just touch things.” V answered simply, crossing his arms casually as if he’s been kidnapped and locked in a cage a thousand times. “How about you? Aren’t you Sehun the magnificent?”

Sehun lifted up his hand and on his wrist shone a silver cuff that had engravings on it. The engravings glowed and could easily been seen in the dark. Sehun sighed, momentarily giving up as his hand fell limply to the side.

“What’s that?” I asked, referring to the cuff he was wearing.

“It’s a cuff. It’s made for bad mages; we cuff them with this and their powers can’t be used.” Sehun answered. “I’ve seen them before in court trials, the mages taken away to prison like this.” Sehun leaned against the wall and despite the cold, I could see a trickle of nervous sweat slide down his neck.

“Why would they take us away?” I asked, frowning. I knew Sehun was from a well-known family, but it seemed like the Order was well respected and treated like gods. It didn’t make sense that there would be someone who wanted to do bad to the order; or maybe I was just being naïve.

“Must be one of our enemies.” Jungkook voiced, pursing his lips. He too, did not look worried, like he has been in many of these circumstances before and I wondered how he had lived his life up to now. Time didn’t pass long by when footsteps echoed throughout the dungeon and the sound of a laugh that sent a chill up my spine made Sehun perk up. He sat up, his eyes widening when a man approached the bars of the cell, recognition brewing behind his pupils.

“Senior Eunhyuk.” He said, his voice filled with hopefulness. “Senior, thank god you’re here. We were taken—”

“Sehun, Sehun. It’s been awhile and you’re not here to talk.” The guy named Eunhyuk said, smirking. He had blondish hair and a face that seemed devious, his sculpted features shadowed in the dim lights of the hallway. I watched him remove his cloak, sighing. “You’re a hard guy to take away, Sehun. Always either in SM or in the Order headquarters; and if not, you’re always always always with your body guard. Kyungsoo know you’re here?” Eunhyuk asked, a smirk rising and I held back my puke, the acidity in my stomach rising from the alcohol I had the night before. Sehun’s face was hit with realization that Eunhyuk was not there to save him, but was the reason why he was there.

“So, imagine my joyous celebration when I heard you were at your cousin’s tavern, with your little girl friend right here. I heard she’s from SM too, and a little bird has told me that her powers are still null. Well, let me tell you a story.” Eunhyuk drawled and to my surprise, walked past the bars. His eyes turned blue and he crossed his arms, clearing his throat as if he was preparing for a speech.

“You think your father is the most amazing person in the world—”

“I think it’s my mother who’s amazing—” Sehun countered but he shut up when Eunhyuk turned to him, his eyes flashing with warning. “But go on.” He said, keeping his head down.

“You may not know this, but we have had multiple waves of the Order killing female mages.” Eunhyuk began, his expression beginning to pain and I knew he was reminiscing his past. “I was born a mage, my mother working as servant in the Order when one day Oh Shin, your father went batshit crazy and began to use the sign on each and every one of his servants. My mother could hear the sign, because we did have a magic bloodline but she didn’t react to it, because she wasn’t a mage. The sign did not activate anything because she was normal but guess what your father did.” Eunhyuk was seething and listening to his story, I felt bad for him even though I was in chains. I didn’t have to know the full story to know what Sehun’s father did.

“He killed her in cold blood.” He seethed. “He killed her in front of people that day and no one stopped him. I watched her die and he told everyone it was for Exodus’ peaceful future and they agreed.”

He suddenly turned around and slammed his fist against the bars, fury evident in his demeanor and I jumped at the sound. He turned back, growling as he trembled and I really thought he was going to explode when he spoke once more, this time his voice steady and low.

“I realized that your father is actually a mage.” He breathed. I saw Sehun shake his head, scoffing.

“My father is normal. There are mages with passives in the Order but my father is not one of them!” Sehun yelled out, gritting his teeth. “It’s one thing to take me away because of your traumatic life, but to spew out nonsense and blame my father for it… My father is not a liar, and he is not a killer!”

“I know what I saw!” Eunhyuk seethed. “I remember every waking moment of it even though everyone refuses to talk about it because he told them not to. Your father is a mage, Sehun and he has been lying to you your whole life. He charms people, makes them think whatever he says is right. You all follow him like minions and pigs, one look in his eyes and fall for his charm!”

Sehun’s veins could be seen on his neck, the male beside me gritting his teeth with anger as he listened to Eunhyuk speak about his father. “Let me guess, little girl.” Eunhyuk began, turning to me and smirking. “They keep telling you to get your powers. The reason why they do that is because once you do, they’ll find a way to kill you off like every other female person who has reacted to The Sign!”

Eunhyuk’s voice thundered and I cowered, my heart beat rising. I didn’t know whether to believe him or not, I didn’t know whether he was crazy or he was speaking the truth. But if I knew enough about human’s, their reaction to pain with revenge is usually because they have a valid reason.

“If his father is like what you said he is, why can’t he just kill her then? Every one will agree anyway.” V said out loud and I stopped. This made sense too. If his father could charm by eyes, everyone would have treated my death like nothing anyway. There would be no reason to keep me around.

“Because she’s a Gaian.” Eunhyuk said. “She’s protected by the Illuminati. If the Order of Royals is the government, the Illuminati is god. To touch a Gaian will bring chaos to Exodus, you know that. So, let me tell you how it goes: she’ll find her powers. Your seniors will find a way to make her graduate fast and give her first mission. While she’s on the mission she’ll be killed and never be heard of again.”

“She’s here because there is a war with Euren brewing. She has a different purpose.” Sehun answered back.

“Oh, of course there is a war coming. We all know that. But if you think your father will protect her in war, that you are mistaken, Oh Sehun. Your father will make sure we win the war and you’ll have to watch as she dies because your father is a lunatic.”

The word must have made Sehun burn with anger, his hands fighting against the chains as he tried to move. Eunhyuk was calm, his eyes unwavering, looking at Sehun’s attempt to free himself. With a look of pure hatred, he turned to leave when V’s voice piped up, as if he was totally oblivious to the situation.

“Say, what kind of powers do you have?” He asked and Eunhyuk turned, raising his hands. A gray gas like substance dispelled from his finger tips before he sucked it back in.

“I am able to put people to sleep.” He answered, walking straight out the bars. “And I go through things.”

“Does this mean that if you put your head through my stomach, you can see my intestines?” V asked stupidly and Jungkook let out a snort of laughter. Eunhyuk’s expression did not change, turning on his heels to leave.

“Laugh. You all won’t be alive to do so soon.”

When he left, I could feel that Sehun was still angry, his breathing unleveled. He had his fists clenched and I wondered of his relationship with his father when I stopped, hearing sounds of people talking. It sounded like they were bickering, but the voices did not come from the hallway but more so from above us. I saw Jungkook lift a hand to his mouth, telling us to go silent when the voices became louder.

“Stop it! Jin, your feet!” One of the voices said and suddenly two people fell down from the ceiling, both of them sprawled on the floor right in front of us. Metal clanged against the floor and I saw that they came from the vent up above. They weren’t very graceful, that’s for sure. “Ouch, you landed on me—”

“Shut up, they might hear us!”

“Jin?” Jungkook asked, trying to see in the dark, squinting. “Yo, Jin. What are you doing here?”

“That’s right, the most handsome in three worlds. That’s me, Jin.” The one on top said, sitting up on the stomach of the one in the bottom. The other man hit the ground three times, trying to signal to Jin that he couldn’t breathe.

“J-hop?” This time it was V. They seemed to all know each other and I stared at them awkwardly. They were equipped, one with a sword and one with an arrow but I was more worried of the sound they were making. J-hope rolled to the side clutching his stomach before standing up and brushing himself off.

“J-hope, I’m your hope! Not, J-HOP!” He exclaimed cheerfully before covering his mouth, as if forgetting that we were in a situation where we shouldn’t be loud. “Luhan called me, he said he needed some back up so here I am!”

“Lay called me to remind me he saved my life so here I am.” Jin grumbled, taking out a bunch of stuff from his pocket and began picking the locks. “I could be back in the House of Peace, eating but that guy just had to—”

The sound of the locks clicked and Jungkook shook off the chains, rubbing his wrists and Jin continued to complain. J-hope was working on me and Sehun, the locks unlocking only after a few minutes of picking and I was finally free. The aching of my wrists was evident but I saw that Sehun’s cuffs were still on and it couldn’t be picked which meant he didn’t have his powers.

Sounds of footsteps sounded and Jin cursed under his breath as he moved to the lock on the cell and picked it just when three guards showed up. We all froze, as if we were playing musical chairs and the music had stopped, all of us stricken at what they were going to do. The guards seemed to be counting us, taking awhile to see who was who when one of them yelled loudly, his voice booming like a megaphone.

“PRISONER’S ARE GETTING AWAY!”

It took just that for a reaction and J-hope opened the cell door and grabbed one of them. He pulled his head through the door and slammed the cell door shut, the door slamming on the guard’s throat. He looked back at Jin who was still trying to figure out what to do and I wondered if they were really peacemakers or comedians when Jin grabbed an arrow and shot it straight to the guard’s head, the arrow making a head shot.

“You two… Go up to the tower. Every entrance is guarded so go up to the tower and Kris will be there to bring you guys away.” Jin said hurriedly. Jungkook was rolling his shoulders, a hand going to the dagger that was hidden in his boot and that was when all hell broke loose. People began showing and I saw Jin shoot arrows, his arrows flying swiftly towards his targets as J-hope dodged them, running straight for the guards to fight them aggressively.

The sound of metal against metal made me cringe, blood beginning to pool on the floor. Sehun then grabbed my wrist, pulling me with force as he began to run past everyone. Footsteps echoed and a guard tried to come for him, Sehun jumping to the side when Jin’s arrows hit him, once again, in the head. 

“Dodge!” I heard Jin shout, aiming another arrow, Jungkook diving onto the floor and tackling one of them.

Sehun yanked my wrist and I stumbled, his long legs moving forward faster than I could ever follow but I hopped forward, trying to keep up. We ran up the tower, the stairs becoming steeper and steeper as the sounds of people fighting below faded down a little bit more. Sehun’s grip tightened and before we knew it, we reached the top, bursting through the door. The top of the tower was empty and was open air, Sehun dragging me across the floor to the center as we searched the sky for any sign of Kris when a voice called.

“Now where do you think you’re going?” A drawl sounded and our heads whipped back to see Eunhyuk walking through the door, his eyes blue. “I have waited too long for this day to let it go to waste. If I can’t use you against your father, I would rather have you dead.” He growled, taking out a sword and walking towards us. “My people are going to be here any second and they’ll have a show.”

His smile was scary and he edged closer. Sehun and I stepped back, and I felt fear begin to rise. I didn’t want to die just yet. He pulled me behind him and I couldn’t help asking.

“You’re pretty useless without your powers, aren’t you?” I asked and Sehun turned to look at me, disbelief on his face.

“I’m literally tanking for you with my body and this is how you repay me?!”

“This is not a war—”

“It feels like one!” He answered, stepping aside and pushing me forward. “Then you tank, Ong Harin!”

“I swear TO GOD, SEHUN!”

“God can’t save you now—”

Eunhyuk whipped the sword, swinging it with his arms before falling into a stance. His eyes were determined and I realized that he really did want to kill Sehun, noticing he aimed for the male. Suddenly he charged towards us in full force and we began to run, but the walls limited the space. I slipped, falling flat on my face and I saw him approaching when an arrow shot from the sky.

Looking up, I saw Kris in the air holding onto a harness that Lay was on…. Except Lay was glowing. Sehun noticed this too, covering his eyes when the light blinded him and we looked back to see Eunhyuk with an arrow to his arm. He used his power and the arrow that pierced him fell to the ground, his hand clutching the wounded area. Then the door opened and out came the four men who were fighting the guards, huffing and puffing as they tried to close the door behind them but to no avail.

The guards poured through the door and Eunhyuk must have realized that he would have to find a way to escape, but V was closest to him and before we knew it, he had smacked a huge thick book on top of Eunhyuk’s head before swinging the book at him like it was his only weapon.

“This is the encyclopedia of the Seers, written in 1634. Get it! IT’S NAP TIMEEEEE!” V screeched using his only power, Eunhyuk being distracted by V, everyone beginning to fight once more.

I saw Lay aim from high ground, Kris flying above all of them as he aimed. Jungkook was an expert and I watched as he tumbled in between people, punching them and slicing them with his dagger stealthily. It was then a sword flew into the air from one of the men, puncturing Sehun on the leg and I gasped as he fell onto the floor at the pain.

“Oh no. Oh my god. Oh Sehun.” I exclaimed, grabbing him. The sword had gone past his thigh and he leaned against the wall, unable to move. I saw the alarm in Kris’ face, Lay dropping down onto the ground to join the fight, Kris flying over to us.

“One of you, come.” Kris said, grabbing the harness.

“Take her first.” Sehun said, gripping his leg. It was bleeding and I felt a lump in my throat as I watched him grab his leg. I had no idea why I was crying; he was fine and he wasn’t about to die but I was overwhelmed with everything.

“No, you go first!” I told him and he looked at me like I was crazy.

“You go, you’re the girl. Why are you crying?!” He exclaimed. “I’m far from dead!”

“D-Do… you want to be cremated or b-buried?” I blubbered, wailing, gripping his leg. “Oh Sehun… Oh god, please save him!”

“Gaian, I swear—’

“ONE OF YOU!” Kris had yelled out and I quickly stood up, lifting Sehun so he could put on the harness. “Jesus, even at a time like this you can still fight. I’ll show you both hell when we reach SM.” Kris grunted, flying up and trying to lift Sehun. “And when did you get so heavy? Got fat?”

“Senior!” I heard him exclaim, exasperated, Kris flying up and bringing Sehun beyond the trees. We seemed to be in a fortress, trees everywhere and I edged to the side. Everyone was so engrossed in trying to rip each other out, no one was paying attention to me. Eunhyuk was fighting J-hope, sword against sword when Eunhyuk’s sword fell onto the floor. Eunhyuk began to use his second skill and I watched as J-hope’s sword went past his body. Another man came up to J-hope distracting him and he turned around, wrestling him to the ground. My voice caught up in my throat, when I saw Eunhyuk standing in the middle, gas beginning to dispel from his fingertips.

“No!” I yelled. He was going to make every one sleep. He was going to make every one sleep and kill those from our side. My voice must have been heard by V who had stopped fighting with his huge book, lunging towards Eunhyuk and sinking his teeth onto Eunhyuk’s finger, the gas going up his nose.

V then fainted, right in the middle.

“Ouch!” Eunhyuk yelped, shaking his hand. As if he changed his mind, he walked past people; he was running away and before I knew it, he disappeared. I stared nervously at V’s body that was on the ground, but every one side stepped him as if he was just a prop in the main scene.

Deciding to go for it, I moved forward and crouched down, trying to get to the middle.

“Careful!” I heard Lay say, his glowing body running to the side, narrowly missing a jab from his opponent. “Ong Harin, what in Exodus’ name are you doing?”

“Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.” I mumbled, dodging an arrow and moving past a Jungkook was who now doing what seemed like Muay Thai movements.

“Sorry. Sorry.” I grabbed V by his leg and began to drag him from the middle to the side safely. “Sorry. Sorry. Sleeping man coming through. Keep up the good work guys.” I said to J-hope and Jin who were kicking two men away. Jin smiled at me, going back to what he was doing.

By the time I reached the side, V snorted in his sleep and Kris showed up. He looked at V questioningly but didn’t ask any questions. Fastening a snoring V on his harness he disappeared again and I was left alone once more.

In front I saw a man trap Jin with a sword, the edge threatening to cut his throat open. The man was big and heavy, Jin’s agility no match for his strength. Jin grunted, trying to hold him off when I saw Lay do a flying kick. At that moment, I saw a flash of bright light leave Lay and settled on Jin’s body, Jin now glowing. With a burst of new energy, he pushed the man off and kicked him, the man’s body flying against the wall. Baekhyun was doing a good job, I thought.

“Ong Harin!” Kris’ voice sounded and I looked up to see him fly down. I quickly went to him and put on the harness, my senior picking me up with no problem. “We’ve settled base in the trees, by the portal hole. Stay there, Suho and Luhan are there tending to Sehun and V. Do not leave the base, we’ll be right there very soon.” He instructed and we soared across the sky, dropping down into the trees. I saw a white tent amongst the green and when we reached the ground, my legs gave way.

It maybe the height, the adrenaline, or the hangover but when I heard Suho call out my name, I stumbled when I tried to stand up.

“Senior. I think I need rest.” I told him and he had nodded understandingly, wrapping his arms around me to carry me to the tent. “So many people died today… Sehun—”

“Sehun is fine.” He reassured, putting me down on what seemed like a cot. “Sleep.”

I didn’t need to be told twice, giving way to my heavy eyelids.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I woke up in the infirmary to the sound of Kris yelling. I rubbed my eyes and turned to the side just to see Kris, Lay and Suho around Sehun’s bed. Kyungsoo was beside Sehun, his eyes glaring at Kris who seemed to be lecturing Sehun. Sehun looked bored.

“I expected much more responsibility from you! You both could have been killed!” Kris lashed out and Kyungsoo grunted. Suho sighed, placing a hand on Kris’ shoulder.

“It’s not his fault. He didn’t ask them to kidnap him.” Suho said, trying to break the tense atmosphere. “Relax. You, rest.” Suho told Sehun who sunk in deeper into his bed. Lay had looked to the bed and saw that I was awake, the male smiling and going up to me to check my forehead.

“How you feeling?” He asked and I gave him a thumbs up. Suddenly the door of the infirmary opened and three men walked in, one of them Suga. He was with two other men who were much older than him and they both had royal pins pinned to their cloak. I couldn’t help but stare at them; Kris and Suho stepping away and bowing in respect.

“Nephew.” One of them said to Sehun before turning to Kris. “You’re supposed to keep Sehun safe and you let him get kidnapped?!” He yelled out and Kris dropped his head down. “You know how precious he is to our family. You tell your principal that if this happens again, the Order will be shutting SM down!”

“Father, calm down.” Suga said to the older man. “Even Uncle Shin is not throwing a fit.” Suga said and my eyes jumped to the person who seemed to be the father of Sehun. He was calm, and staring at his son lovingly.

“Oh Shin. Your son has been kidnapped and you are doing nothing about it?” Sehun’s uncle asked, hotheadedly. “If it was Suga—”

“If it was me in Sehun’s place you’d ask them to sell me to the sirens.” Suga said, his voice bored and his father looked at him, irritated. Kris stepped away with Suho, both of them keeping their head down in politeness. It was the first time I have ever seen Kris so scared and my mind kept wandering back to what Eunhyuk has said.

“It’s fine, Shun.” Sehun’s father, Oh Shin, had said. “As long as my son is safe, it’s all that matters. Your mother is worried sick but there is a masquerade tonight. She would have been here if she wasn’t so busy planning. You know, priorities.” He kept his eyes on Sehun, stroking his son’s hair.

“I’m fine, Father. Tell Mother I’ll be fine in no time.” Sehun said, frowning. “But how’d you get in?”

“Visitors pass.” Oh Shin had said, pointing to a card pinned to his shirt. “And I have faith in Lay’s healing powers, of course. And you must be Harin.”

I jumped when I realized that he was now staring at me. Lowering my eyes onto the ground so I didn’t look him in the eye, I saw him move closer and a shadow casted on the bed sheet. I felt his hand on my head and a small sigh.

“Harin. I’m so glad you’re safe. As the only female mage, we should make sure you’re given the best protection, of course.” He spoke, sitting down on the bed and I didn’t dare look at him, just muttering a small “Thank you, sir.”

“Did they harm your beautiful face? Look up, let me check.” His voice was kind and soft, but I didn’t dare to look up. I rubbed my face meekly, looking towards Sehun who was having a conversation with Suga and his Uncle, Oh Shun. While looking at Sehun, I spoke, trying to be natural as possible.

“Sehun protected me, sir. I am entirely grateful for him. Though I really am very tired right now.” I said, trying to drop hints for him to leave. He was overbearingly nice and I wondered if there was a reason for that.

“Of course. Just focus on finding your powers. All in due time.” He finally said and stood up. I quickly stared back at the mattress, faking a yawn. I heard him go over to Sehun’s bed once more to check on him. I snuck a peek to see Sehun’s father place a hand behind Kyungsoo’s head, bringing him closer. Unbeknownst to Sehun who was yawning, he whispered something to Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo’s face drained of color. The flowers beside Sehun’s bedside wilted and I frowned.

Sehun suddenly spoke and I could tell he was feeling awkward with the amount of attention he was getting. Like a spoiled brat, he said; “I want to sleep. Everyone except Kyungsoo out.”

Oh Shin nodded, Suga and his father also beginning to walk away.

“Son, I’m leaving.” He said to Sehun and Sehun nodded. “Take care of him.” He said to Kyungsoo, the male bowing to the father. His tall body left and I settled down on the bed when I heard Kyungsoo speaking to Sehun.

I have never heard Kyungsoo speak more than two words before and to finally hear them talk was weird to my ears. Moreso, Kyungsoo apologizing.

“I don't protect you, I'm sorry..” Kyungsoo apologized, bowing down to Sehun, his head almost hitting the ground. “I failed.”

“Kyungsoo, really.” Sehun sighed tiredly. “I’m fine, why don’t you go and make flowers or something.”

“You want flowers? What kind? Roses? Lilies? Chrysanthemum’s? I make for you.” Kyungsoo said, holding out a hand and when Sehun was about to speak, Kyungsoo stopped him. “Wait, don’t tell me. I make them all.”

I suppressed a laugh at how Kyungsoo was trying to please Sehun. Kyungsoo began to grow flowers from his hand and Sehun shook his head. The flowers wilted almost immediately and I saw Kyungsoo’s face fall. I wanted to slap Sehun for putting Kyungsoo down when Sehun grunted that he was sleepy. Kyungsoo nodded, and dragging over a chair and sat down on it.

“Sleepy? Okay, I guard you; you sleep.”

Sehun turned over and closed his eyes. I saw Kyungsoo sit stonily beside Sehun for not more than a few minutes before he stood up and crept closer, checking if Sehun was asleep before whispering in a low voice, his eyes wide.

“Sleep well, Master.”

“Kyungsoo! That was creepy.” Sehun yelled. “What did I tell you, don’t call me master. I’m your friend!” Kyungsoo pressed his lips together, blinking. Sehun ran a hand through his hair and Kyungsoo grew a plant in his hand, plucking a huge leaf and fanning Sehun with it.

“Really, Kyungsoo? I’m literally the wind mage.”

I wanted to yell at Sehun to not be mean at Kyungsoo as I observed them but I knew if I ever yelled at Sehun, Kyungsoo would grow up some poisonous plants and kill me. I watched Sehun pout, and Kyungsoo smiled at Sehun.

“I’m happy; you're safe.” Kyungsoo said and Sehun couldn’t help but smile. “I never leave your side.”

“Now, that’s too much.” Sehun chuckled. “Go, go and plant some flowers outside or something.”

“No.” Kyungsoo said firmly. “I stay here.”

“Well, I’m hungry. Go cook me something.” Sehun ordered and I knew it was just to let Kyungsoo leave the infirmary. With a nod, Kyungsoo ran out the room and that was the fastest I have ever seen him move. Sehun turned to see me laughing at him and Kyungsoo and he frowned.

“Ong Harin! What are you looking at!”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	9. guess i'm invited?

I have told Suho not to tell anyone about what happened, not wanting my brother to worry. I had stayed in the infirmary for a few days and I honestly could not stand Sehun. The more time I spent with him, the more I wanted to throw something at him. He was just a few beds away and everything I did pissed him off.

“Ong Harin! Can you stop tossing and turning? I can hear you from here!” He had yelled at me and his annoyance annoyed me even more. I turned to him and kicked the sheets off the bed, making more noise. Who even gets annoyed at the sound of sheets being moved? It’s not like I was screaming a lullaby in his ear like how Kyungsoo would do every night because he was persuaded that it actually made Sehun sleep while he pretended to be asleep.

I was happy to be out of the infirmary and had picked up Bubbles to accompany me to class when I walked into the classroom of Baekhyun telling them what happened in the quest. He was bragging big time and I caught the bored expressions on everyone’s faces, only Chanyeol listening to him.

“Harin! How’ve you been?” Chen asked. “I won’t even ask you what happened, Baekhyun has told the story five times the past five days.”

“I can tell.” I answered, smiling at Chen who rose to give me a one hand hug. “How’s every one here? Any changes?”

Before Chen answered me, Sehun walked in with Kyungsoo. Baekhyun’s voice growing louder as he explained that he had used his powers on two people instead of one. “And Sehun is pretty useless without his powers.” He said, teasing Sehun who walked by. Suddenly vines came up and wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist, lifting him up as Sehun’s eyes flashed gray. Kyungsoo was beside him, his eyes dark green.

“Look here, Baekhyun—” Sehun began.

“Why are you getting mad at him? You literally asked me to tank.” I said, raising an eyebrow at him. Everyone looked at me and then at Sehun. Kyungsoo, who was listening looked at Sehun, his vines disappearing as Baekhyun fell onto the floor. He grunted at Sehun and didn’t wait for Sehun to walk towards his seat.

“Disappointed at Oh Sehun.” Kyungsoo said, walking to his seat and sitting down. Sehun sighed, following Kyungsoo and taking his seat. “Disappointed. Very disappointed.” He mumbled under his breath.

I have never seen my brother since the incident, but I think he knew I was safe. I saw him running past the door, and to my surprise, EXO greeted him. His glasses were perched on top of his nose and I knew it was Seungwoo, standing up to hug him but Chanyeol beat me to it.

“Hey, Wanna-one!” Chanyeol yelled to Seungwoo who grabbed Chanyeols hand with a shoulder bump. “Here to see your sister?”

“Yeah.” He said breathlessly and I knew he was impatient to reach me so I walked towards him and was immediately engulfed in a hug. He sighed against my shoulder and stepped back, running his eyes over my skin to check for any bruises. “You’re fine.”

“I’m fine.” I told him, reassuring him. “I’m fine.” He had nodded and came for another hug. He drew back and settled in a seat beside mine.

“Why are you here?” I asked, seeing that the books on the table had his name on it.

“I’ve been training with EXO the past few days.” He answered, telling me to sit down. When I did, he turned the chair to me so he was facing me. “Donghae thinks that training with them will develop my powers faster. I get to hear Wooseung clearly in my head now, he literally cursed the gods when he heard you were kidnapped. He almost lost it but since I was the one in the limelight, he couldn’t do something.”

“Oh, and they call you Wannaone?” I asked, wondering about his new nickname.

“Yeah, like Wanna be one. But it’s Wannaone for short. It has only me and Wooseung in it, that’s why its Wannaone; because we want to be one. Get it?” I noticed my brother was a bit more talkative but I took it as a good sign, it meant he was enjoying SM.

“So, they all know you switch?” I asked him and Seungwoo nodded. “That’s good.”

“No worries. Once you get your powers—” Seungwoo’s sentence was cut off when Kris walked in to tell them that it was time for group training and that meant the gym. Seungwoo tapped my shoulder and I stood up, following them to the gym.

“I was so worried when I heard you were kidnapped. I thought they kidnaped you because you were a girl and wanted to kill you, because I remembered what Kris told us before, you know. The Witches of Salem?” Seungwoo said, walking beside me. “Hard to admit, but I was a bit more relieved when Donghae said that it was because of Sehun. I’m just glad you’re safe.”

Oh, little did he know about the things I heard. Nodding and thanking him for his concern, we entered the gym and I went to sit on the bleachers as usual. Sehun had followed my suit, but he sat a row above me, stretching out his long legs and crossing them. I couldn’t help but notice that it wasn’t bandaged and I turned to look at him. He raised an eyebrow at me, questioning why I was looking at him.

“How’s your leg?” I asked.

“Shut up.” He answered moodily, but I was immune to his bad mood and I reached over, trying to push his pant leg up. “What are you doing, Gaian?”

“I want to see. Will it scar?” I asked, and he shook his leg, scooting away from me. “Come back here, Oh Sehun.”

He didn’t say anything and didn’t move so I stood up and walked over to him, curious to see if it would scar even though it had punctured his whole leg. “Let me see. Will it scar?” I asked him again, kneeling down and grabbing his leg and he didn’t wince.

“Wrong leg, idiot. Seriously, what are you—” His question was cut off by Chanyeol who had called out for my brother and I got distracted, turning to see that Chanyeol was telling Seungwoo to train with him. Chen was also by the bleachers and I released Sehun’s leg, going to sit by Chen instead. He welcomed me and scooted over as I took the seat beside him. I heard Sehun scoff and I shot him a look, Sehun crossing his legs.

“Seungwoo has been training with Chanyeol. Before this Chanyeol couldn’t maximize his powers because his powers are incredibly fiery. Kyungsoo can hold him off, but Kyungsoo never really bothered training. Seungwoo has been developing really fast though. I heard that today Chanyeol will try to use his powers and combo it with Baekhyun. He’s excited because it’s the first time he tried his powers with Baekhyun’s aid.” Chen explained and it really did seem like my brother was getting along with the rest of EXO, Seungwoo even.

“Baek!” I heard Chanyeol call out, Baekhyun hopping down the bleachers from where he was waiting. “Come, let’s try it.”

“Hey, Chen. I heard the back-liners are coming to train with us today.” Xiumin said, referring to Luhan and Tao. “Why aren’t they here yet?”

“Senior Donghae probably is holding them in homeroom. They’ll be here soon.” Chen said and Xiumin took a seat beside me. “Seungwoo’s kind of pushing it today, no? You think he’ll be able to take it with Baekhyun in Chanyeol?”

“Should be alright.” Xiumin replied and I saw Chanyeol shine as Baekhyun merged into Chanyeol’s body. Chanyeol jumped up and down excitedly, shaking his hands to free his fingertips. I saw Seungwoo adjust his glasses and I recognized it as new ones, probably enchanted to be able to take energy blasts. They seemed thicker, more rimmed.

“Ready, bro?” Chanyeol asked and Seungwoo nodded, taking in position. Chanyeol moved his hands, shooting forward fire. It was bigger, much much bigger and the fire burned, licking the floor and almost reaching the ceiling. I wasn’t used to it yet, so I found myself gasping, Seungwoo with his arms wide open as the fire shot straight into his chest. Chanyeol didn’t stop here, moving his hands and Seungwoo still didn’t show signs of pain. Suddenly, Seungwoo grunted and I saw him clench his teeth.

“Chanyeol, enough! He’s nearing his limit!” Chen called out to Chanyeol who was about to stop when Seungwoo shook his head.

“A little bit more.” I was surprised at my brother’s adventurous bravery. The old Seungwoo wouldn’t even bother trying anything dangerous. Chanyeol nodded and shot a few seconds more when the slamming of the door sounded from the front of the gym and we all looked over to see that it was Luhan and Tao.

“Hey—” I heard Chanyeol say and when I looked back, I saw that my brother seemed different. Chanyeol had stopped, Baekhyun already beside him when my brother began to multiply. Six of him shot out of his body in different directions and stood there. My mouth dropped open in awe.

My brother, the real one and not his clones, took out his glasses and ruffled his hair. It was Wooseung, and I realized the door slam must have triggered him into coming out. Chanyeol was still stunned, looking at the six other Wooseung’s that were standing idly throughout the gym.

“Seungwoo or Wooseung?” Baekhyun asked and Wooseung pointed to his lack of glasses.

“The latter.” He said, pocketing the glasses. “What happened?”

“I… I think you found your power, man.” Chanyeol said while slapping himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming and Wooseung looked around, confused. Awe then filled his face when he saw multiple of him, across the gym. Xiumin breathed, everyone still amazed.

“I think Seungwoo took in the power so when Wooseung switched, it rebounded the energy as different clones of him.” Xiumin said and I nodded, knowing it made sense. “He must be so narcissistic; he rebounded the energy as himself.” Xiumin joked and Chen laughed.

Kai was teleporting throughout the gym, poking the extra Wooseung’s who just stood there. Wooseung, walking to one of them and raising its hand watched as its hand fell limply to the side. He made a face.

“That’s not fun. They just stand there.” Wooseung said and slowly the figures began to fade into thin air.

“I think by time you’ll be able to control them and they can fight for you!” Chen yelled out to Wooseung who waved at Chen.

“Hey, Chen! Long time no see!” His eyes fell on me and he suddenly turned serious, marching up the bleachers just to hug me. The excitement of finding his powers was no where close to his worry of how I was and I felt it. “Harin.” He breathed and I patted his back.

“I’m fine.” I told him and Wooseung nodded, patting my head.

He looked over my face like how Seungwoo did, and sighed. “I’m happy you are. I got my powers now so bring me everywhere, I’ll develop it and protect you.” He told me and I agreed when he whipped his head around and looked for Sehun. “Oi! OH SEHUN!”

I grabbed Wooseung who seemed like he was about to fight Sehun, not wanting Wooseung to cause a scene. Sehun flickered his eyes over to Wooseung, boredly and Wooseung pointed at him on the face.

“Next time you bring my sister out, the least you can do is make sure she’s safe!” He yelled and Sehun smirked, standing up.

“There’s no next time.” He concluded and with a glare, he walked down the bleachers to get away from the noisiness of everyone else.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I did not join them all for dinner, a hollow pit in my stomach as I sat down in the gardens with Bubbles. In a few days it would be their school break and I was taking in every detail, knowing I wouldn’t come back to SM. I could see no signs of my powers showing, and it was obvious I had none at this point—but my feelings were a straight mix between sad and relieved.

My brothers were enjoying it here, and I could tell. Wooseung more than Seungwoo, now that he had his powers, but both of them have seemed to find their footing. An echowomp came up to me and I gulped, turning to smile at it as it waited for me to speak.

“Hey.” I said, leaning back against the bench and it fluttered mid-air, it’s glittering wings reflecting the light.

“A pretty girl should never be alone.” It spoke back, my voice coming from its lips. I chuckled. I’ll miss the creatures, of course, my eyes going to Bubbles that was sleeping soundly. The knot at the bottom of my stomach turned harder at the thought of leaving her. I couldn’t bring her, that was a given. I would have to go back to university back in Seoul, back to living in the dorms with my friends and as I much as I found comfort in the idea; the thought of leaving Bubbles was torturing.

“I’m not alone. You’re here.” I said softly and the echowomp laughed, its laugh eerily like mine. My head went back to the words that have been bugging me the past few days and my mind wandered to Oh Shin who seemed all levels of normal. Biting my lip, I decided to go to the library, standing up with Bubbles dazedly stretching with my sudden action.

The walk to the library was peaceful, the sun setting halfway. I remembered where it was at, going down the same path Xiumin has brought me through before. Stopping in front of the familiar bulletin board, I pushed open the door and walked into the book filled room. The smell of wood and worn out pages made me smile. Mr. Bobbit was no where to be found and I pressed my lips together, curiosity beginning to overcome me.

I knew where to start and it was easy. Looking into the directory, I found a book that was marked the ‘History of Exodus’ and I stood in place, flipping through the pages. Squinting under the dim yellow lights, my fingers found the right page and I stopped at the paragraph. The words were kind of hard to read but I could make it out anyway.

“The first wave of the killing of female mages had brought tyranny and darkness over Exodus. Massacres spread throughout the land and female mages, young and old were taken and killed. The head of the Order, Oh Soo-il, had demanded a halt in all economic activities and tried to maintain peace but to no avail. His own men had formed rival groups to continue the killings until—”

I had stopped reading and my eyes went to the picture of Oh Soo-il, the head of the Order of that time. He sat on a chair along with men around him and his features reminded me of someone. I flipped through the pages, just to see that there was a family tree. Dragging my finger down to the bottom, I saw familiar names; Oh Sehun and Oh Suga at the bottom.

“Oh Soo-il was Sehun’s great great great grandfather. The killings happened while he was in rule of the Order.” I said to myself, seeing ‘Oh Shin’ and ‘Oh Shun’ on a line above Sehun and Suga’s. I couldn’t help but feel something but I knew better than to trust my hunches without the help of logic. Chewing on my lip, I closed the book and followed my instincts, going where my feet took me.

I ended up in front of a shelf with newspapers hanging on the wall. The pictures moved on paper and my eyes flickered over to the top read articles. I caught a glimpse of Oh Shin and Oh Shun’s name, reading the article out loud.

“The Oh brothers, Shin and Shun had donated 3 million charms to the orphanage. Shin, known for his ability to lead and Shun, business man tycoon—”

I placed the new paper back. I didn’t need to read articles about how good the two brothers were until I found an article. “Oh Shin bears a little baby boy! Celebration of the century to come!” I walked closer, looking at it and in the photo, there was Oh Shin and a beautiful woman who looked like Sehun’s mother. One person was behind them, two baby infants in the photo. I stopped and stared at the photo… two infants? My eyes went back to the article and I saw only Sehun’s name being mentioned.

“Haven’t heard of him having a sibling before.” I mumbled to myself, shaking my head. I may be thinking too much, maybe it was someone elses’ child. Underneath the photo, the names of his parents were mentioned, Oh Shin and Oh Jinah, then there was the name of the mid wife who aided in the birth of Sehun, “Lee Yuri”.

Letting out a breath, I placed the newspaper back and pondered over Sehun having a sister. Shuddering at the thought of a double Sehun, I turned and looked through more books. One book caught my eye, and I moved closer to see that it was a book on the Royal Castle, the house where the Order of Royals stayed in. Grabbing it, I flipped through it and realized it was more informative, the rules and regulations of those who stayed in the Royal Castle.

“Those who house in the Royal Castle are to always attend dinner unless they have permission not to.” I grimaced at the thought of eating with family members every day. I always ate dinner in my room and never with Seungwoo because he was always in his lab. My fingers flipping past the pages, my eyes fell on a list in the end of the book and I realized that words were being written on it, as if it was being updated.

“Kim Minyoung.” I read and it had a parenthesis, Servant. “Cause of death, execution.”

I frowned, wondering what I was reading, going forward a couple of pages before the long list to see the header. “Deaths in the Royal Castle as of this current ruling”, it read and I blinked.

It meant that the people on the list had died in the Royal Castle under Oh Shin’s ruling and their name was written down as a record. Wetting my lips, I started up at the top, dragging my eyes down the list of names and pictures of people when my eyes found a familiar face.

“Lee Yuri, heart attack.” I looked closely and saw that it was Lee Yuri, the mid wife that was in the same photo I saw of Sehun’s family before. “Heart attack? She’s incredibly young.” I looked at the year she had died, and for some reason, my heart dropped when I saw that she died the same year Sehun was born. Skimming the list, I realized that a lot of those who died in the castle were woman, mostly servants.

Suddenly the book was snatched out of my hands and hovered in the air. I whipped my head around, and was about to scream when something pressed against my lips. I could see nothing and no one around me, yet something was touching me. Slowly, someone began to solidify into color in front of me, and I saw Sehun; hand still muffling my lips, his eyes reading the book I was reading.

Damn, he can even go invisible. What can this man not do? My heart was pounding but I automatically calmed down when I saw it was Sehun, my arms pushing his chest away. He stood back, closing the book and raising an eyebrow.

“And why are you reading about something like this?” He asked, his eyes flashing gray. “Don’t go around believing what Eunhyuk says, that guy is a lunatic.” He was about to leave, book in hand, but like word vomit, I spoke.

“Do you have a sister?” I blurted out and he looked at me like I was crazy. “It’s just weird that in the article I read there are two infants there. And it doesn’t bother you that the doctor that helped your mother gave birth died in the same year?”

“Death happens all the time, Gaian.” His voice was steady and he turned on his heels, walking towards me so fast, I stepped back. My back hit the bookshelf and he leaned forward. I could feel his breath against my face and I held my breath. “Whatever happens in my family is none of your business so know where you belong. And until you find your powers, it’s not here.”

He was too close. Too close, I wasn’t thinking properly, but his words made me burn in anger. Flicking my eyes over to him, I stepped closer and he didn’t flinch.

“You may think you’re all that, Oh Sehun. But even the smartest are blinded sometimes. Do not get mad that I doubt the people you grew up with, because unlike Exodus, people take death seriously on Earth.” I paused, and his face remained the same. “Don’t worry. I think we all have to admit that I do not have any powers so I’ll be out of SM in no time and you won’t see me ever again. But until then, I’m going to read what I want.”

I wrapped my fingers around the book that was in his hand and tugged on it. Sehun didn’t let go, pulling both the book and me back, our faces edging closer as he fumed. I could tell that he was protective over his family and I wasn’t surprised.

“Do what you want, Gaian. But make sure you keep your word and leave.” He spoke, letting go of the book, and with not one look back; he left. I heaved a sigh, hugging the book to my chest as I watched his broad back silhouette.

“And you, Sehun, are the blindest of them all.” I thought.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Days have passed and it was finally the last day of school before the school break and I took it one step at a time. The past few days were the final stretch before I went back to Earth and I had been receiving training with Senior Donghae, the countless sessions and memory readings to find what kind of triggers I would react to find my powers… All that was futile and I had given up. Baekhyun had also given me a long list of news words to try out and I have accepted them out of politeness. The night before I had packed a uniform for memory’s sake and talked to Wooseung. The conversation wasn’t at all sad, but he did tell me that he supported whatever I thought was best.

“Tell Suho when you have time. He’ll understand.” Wooseung told me and I agreed, also telling him that I wouldn’t tell the rest of the EXO members but leave quietly instead.

The happiness of my classmates were evident and their screams and shouts could be heard from the hallways. Bubbles followed me to class, her big body waddling across the floor. I had already talked to Mr. Bobbit, and he was happy to take care of her when I was gone, his eyes almost filling up with tears when I asked him for the favor.

“Of course, Master Harin. I would be glad to.” He had said, bowing down and I smiled, trying to choke back my tears. I had been in Exodus for a short time, but I had gotten attached to Bubbles very quickly. The clock was ticking, and I took a deep breath, walking into the classroom. I saw Wooseung who gave me a thumbs up. I was never one to show how sad I was, and I never really had to say goodbye to any one so this was a first. But I’m Harin, I thought, and Harin always gets through things.

I had sat down, and Baekhyun as usual, greeted Bubbles before sitting down. He was unbelievably loud and I blamed the close coming of freedom for that. He looked at me and broke into a smile, asking me where I would be going for the break.

“Earth.” I replied, shrugging. At that moment, the door opened and Sehun walked in with his usual expression. Kyungsoo followed him, staying close behind. Kyungsoo has been more protective of Sehun and I don’t blame him. Sehun looked over and for a second our eyes met. Ever since our talk in the library, we have never talked and our lack of interaction even in a group of people was awkward.

He didn’t look away until I did, lowering my eyes, pretending to listen to Baekhyun. I heard the volume increase and every one was talking about their plans. I heard Xiumin ask Luhan where he was going and he said home and that he was bringing Tao with him.

“Let’s actually plan a trip!” Baekhyun said loudly, sitting up. “And no girls allowed.” He said to me, and I made a face at him. Not like I would ever go with a bunch of boys on a break, I was happy to finally go back home very soon. It wasn’t too late to still continue my studies.

“The Byun mansion!” Kai yelled out freely. “If I go home, my father will try to marry me off again.” He mused, shuddering at the idea.

“Not after what you did to my sister!” Baekhyun suddenly yelled at Kai who stuck his tongue out childishly before leaning back on his chair.

“I’ve got commitment issues, don’t blame me.” Kai said flippantly, looking at his nails and Baekhyun clenched his fists. He grabbed a pen and chucked it at Kai, Kai teleporting feet away from his original place.

“You ran away from the altar, Kim Kai!” Baekhyun spoke accusingly.

“I teleported.” Kai corrected. “And besides, thanks to your sister I was able to find my powers… and ruined my relationship with my father.” He said the last line in realization and teleported back to sit on his seat.

“We’re not going back to my mansion.” Baekhyun warned, a pout forming. “The dwarves just had a baby and they aren’t going to give me much attention anymore. What’s even the point?”

“Dwarves?” I asked, wondering where that came from. “What do you mean dwarves?” I had a sudden thought that maybe Baekhyun was half dwarf but it seemed unlikely, simply because he was as tall as a normal human.

“Baekhyun’s parents own the Byun Mines. Their family business is mining for jewelry and the dwarves practically raised Baekhyun because they were always so busy.” Chen said from in front of me. “Kai’s father once arranged a marriage between Baekhyun’s sister Bora, but he ran away from the altar.” 

“Explains why Baekhyun talks kind of like a dwarf, no?” Chanyeol piped in and Baekhyun crossed his arms at his best friend who seemed to be also ganging up on him. “Did I tell you he sleeps with a night light?”

“PARK CHANYEOL!” Baekhyun yelled, narrowing his eyes down on the taller male in front of him. “I don’t speak weird, do I?” He asked me, his eyes widening and I as much as I thought Baekhyun always spoke like an immature child; he didn’t have to know that. “I don’t, right?” He nudged my arm and I shook my head.

“N-No. Of course not.” I told him and he jutted his chin out to Chanyeol.

“My grammar is no where as bad as Kyungsoo’s sometimes.” Baekhyun boasted. “He’s the one who speaks weird, because he always talks to trees instead of us.” A rock flew across the room and hit him on the head, Baekhyun turning to glare at Kyungsoo.

“You quiet.” Kyungsoo said, his voice low and steady. Baekhyun blinked at Kyungsoo, turning back slowly and finally falling silent. The peace did not last long, and before I knew it, he was back to trying to play with Chanyeol, who seemed unbothered. It was then Suho walked in, a serious look on his face. He seemed bothered by something, his eyes easing as he saw me. His legs walked towards me and he stopped in front of my desk.

“Ong Harin, I’ll be tagging along with you and Seungwoo—”

“Wooseung.” My brother corrected, not far away from where I was sitting. Suho apologized and fixed his sentence.

“… Wooseung back to Earth.” He bit his lip and I raised my eyebrows in curiosity. “So do tell me once you leave.”

“Security reasons?” I asked. I knew that the portal would be opened in my backyard anyway, the orb that Ms. Tiffany gave Wooseung connected the portal to my house. I understood if he was worried about me and Wooseung’s trip through the Forest of Isea from Heechul’s house, but I honestly remembered the way and didn’t think that Suho would need to escort us.

“No. Nothing of that sort. I actually was given a quest.” He said, his expression still perplexed. I had now noticed that the rest of the classroom wasn’t talking, and they were trying to eavesdrop as hard as possible. I saw Baekhyun lean forward to Chanyeol and pretend like he was talking, but his eyes were on Suho.

“A quest? On Earth?” I asked and he nodded, taking out a parchment that seemed hilariously long. It pooled down onto his feet and I heard a couple of people gasp. Kai had said something along the lines of; “It must be such a hard quest. Look at the many people he has to defeat!”. I began to worry on what he had to do on Earth until he spoke.

“I have to acquire a USB. And I need to put these items into the USB.” Suho said, showing me the list. My worry dissipated once I looked at the list and saw names of shows back on Earth: Teen Wolf, Gossip Girl, Vampire Diaries and so on and so forth. “Ms. Tiffany has said that I am to not skip a single…” Suho looked on the top of the list and tried to pronounce it. “single episode and I am to make sure all these items are collected and stored in a USB. I am also to acquire something called a lappytop.”

Me and my brother couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation. It never occurred to me that Earth was more high tech since I was always so amazed at the different things in Exodus. At that moment, Mr. Tiffany popped her head in, calling out Suho’s name.

“Suho—Oh, Ong Harin. Just the person I’ve been looking for. So, what do you prefer? HBO or CW?” She asked, grabbing the list that Suho was holding. “Suho, I’m adding a few more to the list.” She told him and he looked at her like she spurted out three heads.

“I have no preference.” I told Ms. Tiffany and she smiled.

“There. Done. Goodluck, Suho. And how are you kids?” She turned to look at Baekhyun who was trying to catch a glimpse of the list. “Where are you going for your week break?”

“Suho’s Island!” Baekhyun yelled out and Suho looked alarmed by his recommendation, shaking his head. “We’re all going and no girls allowed!”

“No... No.” Suho said firmly. “No one is going to my island. Besides, I won’t be there. I’ll be on Earth. Unless you all want to spend time alone with my father.”

“Ew, no?” Kai said. “How about we go aid you with your quest? We have never been to Earth before… Hey Gaian, we can stay over at your castle, right?”

I blinked at the fast transition, wondering how the conversation went from Suho’s Island to Seoul, Korea. “Uh…. I thought no girls allowed on your trips?”

“No.” Suho said firmly, wrapping the top of the list as Ms. Tiffany continued to aggressively add more things to the bottom. “I will have so much things to do and—”

“I’ll aid you in your quest! I’m an expert now!” Baekhyun yelled out and I could hear Sehun scoff from behind him. “What you scoffing at, Oh Sehun?”

“Oh, please. You went on one quest and you have me to thank for it.” Sehun replied, rolling his eyes.

“No. I am not there to babysit—” Suho refused. 

“If we go to Earth, we’ll be able to know the culture of Earth and learn how to respect them.” Xiumin butted in and I noticed Ms. Tiffany was now listening intently. “On Earth, we’ll be able to learn how they live and try to implement those things to Exodus. This may help us in war. I heard Gaians are good at creating things that are good for war.”

“I don’t think that’s a bad idea.” Ms. Tiffany said, turning to Suho who looked like he was about to burst into tears. “Besides, I’ll increase your monthly pay. Shhh, don’t be so flustered, Suho! You know you’ll be able to handle it; you’ve fought a kraken before—This should be way easy for you.”

“That is not as hard as handling 8 screamers and 1 squonk on Earth.” Suho sighed, rubbing his head.

“Who’s the squonk?” Kai asked and Suho looked over to Kyungsoo who grunted. “Oh, I get it. We’re the screamers!”

“That’s nothing to be proud about.” Suho snapped and Ms. Tiffany chuckled, patting Suho on the shoulder.

“Take care of the kids and bring them back in one piece!” She chortled, turning into an egrate and flying out the window, leaving Suho looking helpless. I smiled and placed a hand on his arm, Suho turning to look at me.

“I’ll help you.” I told him and he gave me a tired smile.

“TO EARTH!” Baekhyun screeched.

I guess I’m invited.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	10. to south africa!

I wasn’t ready for the next day. I really wasn’t. I had woken up and bid Bubbles goodbye, sending her off to Mr. Bobbit. After an hour of her sniffling and crying, I had to lie through my teeth that I was going to be back very soon—I just had something to do. After several hugs and kisses, Bubbles had quieted down and I gave Mr. Bobbit instructions to where he had written down eagerly in a list. I then grabbed the only bag I had and began to meet the team.

Wooseung was already there and I chewed on my lip when I saw the rest of EXO. They all looked like they were going to war. Kai had four layers of clothes on because he heard that Earth had “air conditions” and it was going to be cold, so he wanted to be prepared. Baekhyun had a big bag with his blanket and a pillow and I wondered if they thought Earth was a savage country with nothing but rocks and plants. Kyungsoo had a rake with him, and when I asked him why he was bringing it, he merely stared at me so I dropped the question. Sehun had his hands stuck in his pockets, his coat off and once again on his shoulders. I saw Suho run over to us, his face red as he tried to get everything intact.

“Everyone here? Let’s do a roll call?” He asked, gathering everyone in the middle of the courtyard where the portal would open. “Come, come. Tao! Luhan!” He called out and I heard both their voices pipe up.

“Chanyeol! Baekhyun!” His voice rose and they answered. He did this with the rest and finally ended the roll call with me and my brother who answered calmly. It was Seungwoo this time, and he said it was because Wooseung wanted to rest and that he’ll take Seungwoo’s place when we reached Earth. Sometimes I wondered how they planned their switching, but I was more than happy that they were starting to get along.

“Let’s go?” Suho said, looking at me hopefully as if he wanted me to take the lead. I nodded, Suho grabbing an orb that had a picture of Heechul’s backyard in it before throwing it in the air. The Portal appeared and the rest of EXO didn’t look amazed. I realized that maybe they were used to it, traveling by portals all throughout EXO. I grabbed Seungwoo and he nodded, both of us taking the lead and walking straight into the portal.

It was my fourth time, but I still could feel the intensity of the wind in my air. Gasping and trying to breath, I squeezed Seungwoo’s hand who squeezed back to assure me that he was there. With a zap, we fell down onto the ground and rolled, EXO close behind. Sehun and Kyungsoo followed, Kyungsoo’s eyes brightening up when he saw where we were.

We were back in the Forest of Isea, Heechul appearing from behind the door with twigs in his hair. His crazy eyes goggled and he ran over to us, grabbing Suho in a hug. Suho looked startled, his eyes widening before he patted Heechul’s back awkwardly.

“You’re back! Tea?” Heechul asked and Suho laughed, trying to get away from his deathly grasp.

“Yes, of course. And a language spell on all of them except Harin and… Seungwoo.” He spoke carefully, recognizing that my brother wore glasses. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were the last to arrive, both of them coughing and heaving as if their lungs were on fire. “You two okay?”

“Good.” Chanyeol said, finally breathing normally. He pounded on Baekhyun’s back who looked like he was going to puke. “Baekhyun just ate too much breakfast again even when I told him not to. Eurgh, there you go. There you go. That is what happens when you don’t listen to me.” He spoke, smoothing his palm down the length of Baekhyun’s back when he began to vomit in the bushes.

Heechul ran back excitedly, grabbing a teacup and pouring everyone tea. We all sat down near the portal, sipping a weird tasting tea when he finally began to perform the spell on the rest of EXO. It didn’t take long before he was done, Baekhyun speaking in good Korean. After the words came out of his lips, he made a face, pointing at his lips.

“Yah! Why does it sound so weird?” He asked, turning to Chanyeol who answered in Korean.

“What weird? It’s a language.” Chanyeol paused, his ears perking up at the foreign sound. “You’re right, it does sound weird. Gaian, do you speak like this all the time?”

“We speak English too.” I answered him, munching on some cookies that Heechul had given us. “That’s a different language from what you’re speaking in now. Don’t you guys have different languages?” I asked and Chanyeol shrugged.

“I don’t know. We all know how to speak Exodian. Even Euri, the language of Euren is similar to Exodian. The only difference are some words, the grammar, and the accent.” He replied and I frowned at his knowledge of Euren. My brother who saw my expression leaned forward, whispering in my ear.

“Chanyeol’s ancestral family came from Euren. His very great grandfather used to be a military general in Euren.” He explained. “But don’t say anything to him, he gets super sensitive with his past. That’s why he is literally the only fire shooter in Exodus. People in SM bully him because of it.”

I nodded, taking in Chanyeol’s image. I guess people in Exodus were also prone to prejudice just like the current events on Earth. Humans are humans after all. It didn’t take long, everyone bidding Heechul goodbye as he waved to us, our feet bringing us down the path. I walked forward, feeling a presence beside me and when I turned, I saw Kyungsoo gawking at the trees.

“You okay, Kyungsoo?” I asked and he blinked, his eyes focused on his surroundings.

“Home.” Was all he said, and I couldn’t help but laugh. We reached the portal very soon, and I recognized the glittering of the fairies, their tinkling of laughter making Kai teleport playfully back and forth. Suho looked stressed, his eyes boring on what seemed like a manual on how to use utorrent.

“It’s here.” Suho finally said, realizing that we had reached the stream of river. I bit my lip, excited to finally go back home. I stood beside Seungwoo, grabbing his hand when Suho drew out another orb. With a throw, the portal opened up and I saw the skies of Earth. Catching my brother’s eyes, I stepped into the portal to finally go home, saying goodbye to Exodus in my head.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I was laying down on the green grass of my backyard, and when I opened my eyes, I saw a very curious Kyungsoo looking down on me. He saw that I was awake and he nudged my leg. He seemed like he was in need of something and when I sat up, I heard him say one word.

“Trees?” He asked and I pointed to the back of my house where the garden was. With a nod, he marched off and I stood up to dust myself off. Everyone was now on the ground and I was relieved to see that Baekhyun didn’t look like he needed to puke. I then heard a familiar voice and I turned back to greet her.

“Harin, Seungwoo!” Her voice was lively and I was engulfed in a big hug before she started pestering us to go inside because she had cooked. “Look at you! Are they not feeding you enough there?” She asked, motioning to my body. “You lost weight!”

“Ahjumma…” I said to her, clinging to her arm. “I missed your cooking.” I told her, remembering that I was eating only sandwiches in Exodus because I didn’t want to join them for dinner at the dinner table.

“Come, come. All of you, inside! The fine air dust in Seoul is quite high today so it’s a bit dangerous.” She said and I saw Xiumin look to the side, holding his hand up in the air in a karate motion, like he was scared that something would attack him. I suppressed a laugh and followed her inside. The kitchen smelled like stew and my mouth watered, the TV blaring on high volume.

“Wahhh, it’s a TV!” Chanyeol yelled out, pointing at the boxed device in the living room. “It’s a TV right, Ong Harin? You Gaians have the coolest stuff!” He said excitedly, clapping his hands and running over the couch to sit on it.

“I’ll put your bags upstairs.” Ahjumma said to the rest of the boys. “Suho, good to see you again.” Suho had smiled back, already seemingly tired. “Come up and get some rest. Let the kids be, you’ll need your energy.” Suho replied with a thank you and followed her up the stairs. I saw Tao follow him up, Suho placing his hands-on Tao’s shoulders while talking to him.

Seungwoo had excused himself to go down to the basement to check on his lab and maybe switch to Wooseung when Kyungsoo walked through the front door angrily, a rake in hand. He stood in the kitchen and glared at me, his lips protruding. He raised a hand and pointed at me.

“Ong Harin, you!” He started. “Disappointed in you. Very disappointed.” He said before pointing backwards into the backyard again. “WEED! SO MUCH WEED!” He spoke grumpily, stomping his feet on the ground before he paused, looking confused with himself. "But good dirt." 

“What?” I asked, not understanding what he was saying. Kai must have read the situation himself, the tan male teleporting to beside Kyungsoo and touching his arm. He pushed Kyungsoo who didn’t budge, still glowering at me.

“Come, Kyungsoo. We make mud pies.” Kai said and Kyungsoo immediately brightened up. He turned and grabbed Kai’s hand, forcefully pulling Kai back to the garden. I watched them, still confused as to what Kyungsoo was talking about. I wasn’t a gardener and could count the amount of times I went to my backyard garden. Beyond that, I didn’t have a green thumb and all the flowers I tried taking care of often died.

“Ong Harin!” Chanyeol yelled in front of the TV with Baekhyun, Luhan, Chen and Xiumin. “There, I want to go there!” He said, jumping over the couch and coming over to me. He dragged me by the arm and positioned me in front of the TV and pointed. I frowned when I saw that it was a channel that showed National Geography, animals pranced on the screen and at the bottom it said ‘South Africa’.

“I want to go to South Africa too.” Luhan said, turning to me, his eyes hopeful. I blinked, wondering how I was supposed to bring them to South Africa. I turned to see Sehun having a conversation with Ahjumma who had came down from putting the bags in the rooms, oblivious that his friends wanted to go to another country that was on the other side of the world.

“South Africa?” I repeated, feeling awkward at the eyes on me. “Okay, I guess we can go to South Africa.” I told them, nodding. “When do you want to go?”

“Now, of course! Where is it? Is it far from here? How many deserts and valleys do we have to go through to reach?” Baekhyun asked, placing his face on his palms. “Do you even own enough horses to bring us there?” He asked, frowning.

“We do.” I assured him, my mind working. “Uh, I guess I’ll get Suho and Tao who are upstairs. Seungwoo will probably want to stay and work in his lab.” I was talking to myself more than I was talking to them now, the boys discussing deeply on how Africa would look like and the beasts that live there. I left them, walking up to stairs to see Suho in one of the guest rooms, eyes glued to a laptop as he tried to navigate the curser with the track pad.

“Harin.” He greeted. “I am having a hard time with this lappytop. Ahjumma told me that it’s completed when this turns green.” He pointed at the screen and I had to bend down to see what it was just to see that it was a utorrent browser. “But I have to seed it—”

“Here. Just click download here and wait.” I said patiently, explaining it to him step by step. Suho was a fast learner and he got a hang of it in no time, the man’s tongue sticking out at the corner of his mouth as he began to click aggressively on torrents to download them.

“Oh, uh…” I paused, almost forgetting why I came up in the first place. “We’re going to South Africa.” I told him. “Want to come?”

Suho’s ears perked up and I could almost see the gears in his head turning as he tried to assess the risk of him not coming with us. Agreeing that he would, I set off to invite Tao. Checking each room slowly, peeking through each entrance because our house didn’t have any doors, I saw Tao laying down on one bed. Tiptoeing in, I tried to be extra careful not to wake him, also checking if he was asleep.

“You don’t have to be quiet, I’m not asleep.” He said, opening his eyes and I almost lost my footing. I smiled meekly at him, and he smiled back. This was the first time I have ever talked to Tao and I was glad that it wasn’t awkward.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to disturb you.” I told him and he shook his head.

“Don’t be sorry. I can’t sleep anyway, it’s my passive. I just like resting my eyes so people always think I’m sleeping.” He said, sitting up on the bed and stretching. “What’s up?”

“You can’t sleep? At all?” I asked, frowning. “Oh, we’re going to South Africa so I was wondering if you wanted to come.”

“Yeah. I can’t sleep at all.” He smiled tiredly at me and I reckon that to have a passive like that could be frustrating especially if you were an over thinker. “I will. Do we have to bring anything?” He asked and I shook my head, telling him to come down. I went off downstairs and I saw Baekhyun talking to Ahjumma. Grabbing one of the van key’s, I held it in my hand to tell Ahjumma that we were going to go somewhere.

“You driving?” She asked me and I nodded. I had gotten my driver’s license the moment I reached 21 and was a pretty much safe driver. Our house also had vans that our driver used to drive me and Seungwoo into the city to school. It could fit 12 people so a van was enough to bring all of them if I was driving. “Drive safe, okay?”

I nodded, turning just to see that everyone was ready and looking at me expectantly, standing in a line. Kyungsoo was back and he was wearing a huge sombrero with a rake in his hand. Suho stood beside all of them, and as serious as he was, I could tell that he was also excited.

“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” Baekhyun said and I nodded. Sehun didn’t seem fazed, following the crowd and I led them to the van that was in the garage.  
“WHERE IS THE HORSE?” Baekhyun yelled out when he saw the van, jumping backwards. Xiumin and Chen looked scared and I assured them that it was fine. Chanyeol simply refused to go in and said he’d ‘walk to South Africa’ if he had to. Sehun looked suspicious but he was the bravest, grumpily telling everyone to get in.

Suho made sure everyone was inside and I told him to sit in the front seat. He didn’t know how to close the doors so I told him to come and sit before clicking the button for the doors and they began to slide shut automatically.

“So, Earth does have magic!” Chen said and I nodded, telling him that Earth was filled with a different kind of magic. I told them to fasten their seat belts and waited for them, Baekhyun chucking the black belt with force as he struggled to fasten it. Chanyeol reached over and did it for him and I caught sight of Sehun doing it for Kyungsoo who was staring out the window, his legs shaking with excitement. So, the roles have changed, I thought to myself.

“I’m telling you, South Africa is so beautiful. They have these monsters that are big and some of them are scary too!” Chanyeol said conversationally to Kyungsoo and Kai who weren’t there to see them on TV. “Luhan, tell them!”

“I remember one that looked like a dwarf but they are all covered in hair.” Luhan explained to Kyungsoo who was listening intently. I suppressed a smile, inserting the key and starting the car. The rumble of the car starting must have surprised Baekhyun, the male screaming bloody murder as he clutched Chanyeol’s arm. Even Suho was surprised, his hand going forward to press against the window.

“Relax, it’s just the car.” I told them, looking into the rearview mirror. “Everyone please refrain from using your magic. No magic allowed when we reach there.” I said, pressing the radio just to have music fill the car. I looked around just to see that they have frozen, too scared to move. I could have sworn Kyungsoo was holding his breath, his eyes almost bulging.

“It’s just the radio—”

Suddenly the radio came on and the DJ began to talk, everyone going bat shit crazy.

“ONG HARIN! YOUR HORSE TALKS!”

“It’s enchanted, I tell you!”

“We’re all going to dieeee!”

I sighed, face palming myself. I really hope nothing goes wrong, I told myself. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The car ride was alright after everyone settled down. Most of them falling asleep. Baekhyun got motion sickness and I gave him a bag to blow into and he muttered that horse-sickness was something he never gotten until he came to Earth. He finally fell asleep and I drove the car down the road, carefully switching lanes if I had to. Suho started becoming curious and asked me why there were different types of cars and I struggled to explain.

“Some cars can fit 4 people. This one is bigger.” I had said and he nodded, understandingly. We were almost near, and I began to grow nervous when I saw that the zoo had so many people. There was a tourist group and I caught a glimpse of young kindergarteners having a field trip. Slowly parking the van, I began to wake them up, everyone seemingly in daze.

“We’re here.” I called and they nodded.

“No magic. Remember we are on Earth and Gaians are not used to magic.” Suho warned, his eyes focusing on them. “We will go in pairs. Sehun and Kyungsoo. Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Luhan, Tao. Xiumin and Chen. Kai and…. Me, I guess.”

It was obvious why he wanted Kai with him. Kai was the hardest to handle. If he ever teleported somewhere in plan sight, we’d have to answer to the illuminati. I nodded, opening the doors for them to hop out. I came out of the van and once we were out, Suho instructed all of them to hold hands, his hands going to grab Kai who already looked excited enough to teleport into the zoo.

“Okay. All here? March!” Suho yelled out and I was surprised he had prepared the Exodian flag. The flag was made out of gray, white, and dark blue. Half a triangle was dark blue with a circle inside. There was an outline of a moon in the circle with a gush of wind leading to it. I recognized the outline as the base of the triangle from The Triangle Suho had once showed me.  
Suho waved the flag and they stood before him, like minions ready for war. I had to hide my embarrassment when I saw people staring and I waved them over to the ticket counter. They followed me, tripping over each other’s legs when I stopped them and told them to act normal. They all nodded and while I was talking to the girl behind the counter, Baekhyun came up to me to peek into the counter. He tapped his knuckle on the glass, seeing the girl behind the glass.

“Why is she behind that?” He asked innocently and I thought of something to say, paying for the tickets.

“She’s the gatekeeper.” I answered and he nodded quickly, turning to whisper to his friends what the woman was and why she was behind the glass. “I got the tickets. Come.” I said to them and they all followed.

I was pretty much enjoying their obedience, and I walked forward. I felt like I was leading a bunch of kids who have never seen the outside world into a field trip. Tao was pointing and even with his hand in Luhan’s, he was jumping up and down; and I have never seen him this energetic. I opened the map and looked at where they should go first, leading them to snakes.

“We call them reptiles. These are snakes.” I told them and Baekhyun proudly told me that they had snakes in Exodus. I nodded, humoring him as he stopped holding Chanyeol’s hand and began to hold mine. Chanyeol didn’t seem to mind, walking beside me.

“Here.” I said, stopping in front of a cage. The snakes were big to me and they ooh-ed and ah-ed at the different colors, Sehun was frowning as he leaned over to get a close look at them.

“Ong Harin. Your hydras are so small. And why do they have only one head?” He asked and I shrugged. “Or does another head grow when we cut them off?”

“No, they have only one head here.” I told him and he grunted at how unimpressive that was. The atmosphere was always tense with Sehun and I was grateful we always had people around us but I was still annoyed at him after our library spat. I gave my attention to Xiumin who had bravely approached a zoo keeper who was holding a huge Boa Constrictor and asked to hold it. Everyone huddled around him, stroking the snake as it slithered all over Xiumin. In no time, the zookeeper took it away and wished us a happy trip.

“Ong Harin, look!” Baekhyun told her and I could see him leaning over a fence. Everyone wasn’t in pairs anymore and I was starting to get scared. I ran over to Baekhyun to see that he was waving to a crocodile. Suho was also overwhelmed, the guy raising the Exodian flag up but no one was listening to him. In the corner of my eye, I saw Kyungsoo kneeling down to a small girl, a flower growing in his palm as she squealed in laughter. I thanked the lords her mother was more engrossed with the baby toddler they had brought and I sprinted over to Kyungsoo to grab him.

“Kyungsoo.” I said breathlessly. “Don’t. No powers.” I warned and the flower wilted. I grabbed his hand and he looked confused at what he did wrong.

“Why? She like.” He said and I shook my head. Suho seemed to have given up, his hands on his hips as he searched for them. I took a deep breath, cupping my mouth and yelling out for their attention.

“EXO! IF YOU DON’T GATHER HERE IN TWO MINUTES, I WILL ASK THE GATEKEEPER TO FEED ALL OF YOU TO THE GIRAFFES!” I belted and like magic, I saw them zoom towards us. Xiumin was only a few feet away and he looked perplexed, coming closer. Every one gathered and I kept my hand on Kyungsoo, my eyes searching for Kai. He was the one I was most worried about and when I saw him walking naturally to me, I was relieved.

“What’s a giraffe?” Chanyeol asked, his eyes filled with fear. I knew I was taking advantage of their naivety on Earth but I had to. I told him that he’d know later and I that we had to stick together.

“Tao and Baekhyun, you hold Suho’s hand.” I said to both of them. A moment ago, I swore I saw Tao trying to climb over the fence to the hippopotamus because they looked hungry. Both of them were too hard to handle. “Kyungsoo is here…. Kai, come here.” I ordered.

Kyungsoo had a knack of using his magic and Kai... just seemed more like an untrained dog without a leash.

Kai walked over to me and I grabbed his hand, holding it tightly.

“Xiumin and Chen, they’re alright. Luhan, can you please take care of Chanyeol, please?” I asked Luhan who nodded and grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist. “The gatekeeper of South Africa got mad because you all were all over the place. She said that she’ll wage a war on all of you if you aren’t more careful. Do you want a war?” I asked pointedly and they all shook their heads. Even Sehun looked more careful, his eyes shifting back and forth to see if anyone would come and attack him.

“Now, we go. Next, we go see the mammals.” I said to them, walking, my hands full with Kyungsoo and Kai who walked beside me timidly from my warning. “These are lions. They are Earth’s predators. They are the top of the food chain on land.” I told them and they nodded. “They rip people into pieces and feed on fresh meat.”

“Manticore!” Baekhyun wailed suddenly, Suho being dragged forward as he tried to get a closer look. “Oh no. Senior, look! They cut off their wings!” Suho looked alert, looking at me but I shook my head, reassuring him that they had no wings.

“Next, next.” I said, tiredly. Handing all of them was super tiring and I was already feeling sleepy. “The giraffes.”

With a gasp, Tao backed away. “The one where you said the gatekeeper would feed us too.” I nodded and Luhan stood on his tip toes to get a closer look. “Why are they so tall?”

I saw Baekhyun pout, looking at the giraffe then looking at Chanyeol, then back at the giraffe then back at Chanyeol again. “Chanyeol. It looks like YOU!”

“Shut up, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said, glowering at Baekhyun. “So, they are dangerous? What do they do?”

“Uh… they… swallow people whole. Because of their long necks, they are able to swallow all of them down and their stomach is made of acid so you die a very slow and painful death.” I told him, making something up on top of my head. Chanyeol looked troubled and he mumbled that he didn’t want to be near giraffes anymore and we moved on to the apes.  
“Oh, those are the ones we saw on the TV.” Luhan said, seeing that a chimpanzee was eating a banana, a zookeeper nearby. The chimpanzee was appealing to kids and EXO was no different from them. “But they look smaller, no?”

It took awhile for everyone to finally settle down and we watched a dolphin show. To my surprise, they were civil and clapped when every one clapped. When the show ended, Baekhyun said that he was tired and wanted to sleep. With a smile, I told him that he could sleep in the car. We all gathered to go back up in the van and they didn’t seem as scared as they were before. When I climbed up to the car seat, I was fastening my seatbelt when I heard Sehun’s voice from the back.

“Oi, Gaian! I’m hungry!” He yelled and I frowned, turning back to yell at him.

“Eat your sock, Oh Sehun!”

“What? You can do that here?” He asked seriously in awe and I had to stop Kai from taking off his shoe. Shaking my head, I decided to bring them to eat fast food, driving to McDonalds.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“We call it fast food here.” I was explaining it to them. “We have restaurants like you all in Exodus but fast food is mostly fried and unhealthy. But it tastes good.”

“What are they made of?” Suho asked and I answered, making a careful U-turn.

“Chicken. Fried chicken. Sometimes cows, pigs.” I saw his face didn’t change and I concluded that it was because there were farm animals in Exodus. He was frowning and I asked him what was up, sensing his worry.

“I got a lappytop but I have no idea where to acquire a USB.” He told me and I smiled at how cute the situation was that he had to worry about buying a USB. I reassured him that I would handle it for him and he brightened up almost immediately, humming a soft song to himself.

We had reached the store and I had put on soft music in the background. We were waiting for the drive through and I could hear Baekhyun complain how long it was taking.

“Why do you call it fast food when it’s so slow?” He complained and I chuckled. Of course, it was slow for them, Earth was magic less. It didn’t take long, the food arriving before they all devoured it in silence. They were acting like they were starved for ten years, Suho and Luhan the only people who were chewing slowly.

“Say, Ong Harin. What do you sacrifice to your Sote every new moon?” Chanyeol suddenly asked, looking up at me and I blinked at him.

“What? What’s a Sote?” I asked, the word foreign to my ears. Chanyeol looked at me like I was kidding, and sat back to burp before talking.

“The one you have at home. What do you sacrifice to your Sote every new moon?” He asked. “You know, the one who cooks and cleans the house and all.”

“That’s my Ahjumma.” I said, still not getting it. “What’s a Sote?”

“A Sote is a household guardian.” Suho explained. “They are souls that have been living on earth for hundreds of years and their sole purpose is to protect and guard a family. They are given a body by the Illuminati every generation of each family to fulfill their purpose.”

“The Sote in my house is given pigs every new moon. We slaughter them and cook them for her.” Baekhyun said with his mouth full. “What do you sacrifice?”

“Uh…” I said, chewing on my bottom lip when Baekhyun bombed me with another question.

“Say, what’s your Sote’s name? Maybe your Sote and my Sote are related. There aren’t many Sotes in Exodus.”

“Uh…. I call her Ahjumma. It means someone who’s older and a female. Around 40-60 years old.” I explained but Baekhyun was not satisfied with my answer, shaking his head.

“No, I mean. What’s her name?”

“I… I don’t know her name. I haven’t named her.” I said dumbly, even though I know how stupid I sounded.

“Gaian, she’s not your pet! You don’t name a Sote.” Sehun said impatiently, rolling his eyes.

I let out a sigh of annoyance when I heard Sehun’s voice and we glared at each other through the rearview mirror.

I just wanted to go home.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone had fallen asleep early and I tiptoed down into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I could hear Chanyeol snoring in the bedroom at the end of the hall and I didn’t want to wake anyone. I knew Tao was awake but he was also probably resting his eyes with a sleeping Luhan. I made my way down and grabbed a glass, filling it with water in the darkness when I heard a floorboard creak.

I knew it was one of the guys so I wasn’t worried. Gulping down the water, the lights suddenly went on and I jumped when I turned to see a dangerously looking Sehun, holding a golf club high in the air. The glass I was holding in my hand slipped and the glass slammed onto the floor, breaking into small pieces.

“OH SEHU- “

“I thought someone was in the house.” He said, lowering down the club and placing it by the wall. “And I saw this un-sharp sword in a bag by the staircase so I borrowed it in case someone came to kill us.”

I closed my eyes and rubbed it, looking down onto the floor. “No one will kill you here, Sehun.”

“You don’t know. You don’t have any royal guards looking out for thieves here.” He said pointedly. I knelt down to gather up the big pieces of glasses with a sigh. “Don’t touch that, Gaian—"

“You literally made me drop it, Oh Sehun.” I complained, turning to look for a broom I can sweep it with.

“Come here.” He ordered and I didn’t listen to him, trying to gather the pieces up cleanly as possible. “Come here, Ong Harin.” He repeated tiredly. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“Relax, Oh Sehun. I’m just finding—”

His exhale was filled with annoyance and before I knew it, he had walked to me and knelt down, throwing me over his shoulder just to side step the glass and walk out of the kitchen. All I could see was my own hair that was hanging over my head and I felt him put me down again.

“I made you drop that glass, Ong Harin, so don’t get hurt by it.” He spoke and I frowned, wondering where the seriousness was about. I looked up at him and he breathed a sigh and I nodded.

“I’m fine. I’m heading to bed then.” I said, walking up the stairs before stopping. “Well, goodnight, Oh Sehun.”

“Goodnight, Gaian.” He spoke, watching me as I walked back up to my bedroom. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	11. call me oppa

The sun has come up and I woke up, running down the stairs to see Ahjumma in the kitchen. Her calm humming made me stop, remembering my conversation with the boys in the car. Pressing my lips together, I tiptoed into the kitchen and walked to the fridge to open it while her back was on me. My eyes scanned what we had and I grabbed fresh meat, unwrapping it quickly to put it on a plate when I heard Ahjumma talk.

“Harin? Oh, you’re awake. I’m making food—” She stopped talking when she saw me extend the plate to her, hopeful that she would take it. “What are you doing?”

“My sacrifice.” I told her, smiling and it took her awhile to understand what I was talking about. Realization dawned to her face and she shooed me away; half chuckling, half nagging before telling me not to listen to the boys and that the only sacrifice I could give her was to stay safe.

“Besides, how am I supposed to eat this raw?” She asked, putting the plate back into the fridge. “I eat normal food like you humans do.” She grumbled, going back to stirring the stew, talking under her breath about how she has lived the past 150 years as a human being. I couldn’t stop myself from looking surprised, but I knew better than to let her see. Giving her a flying kiss, I ran back up to freshen up.

I knew the moment I reached upstairs that the boys were up, hearing the sound of breaking glass when I saw the vase on the floor. I turned to see that it was Kai who was teleporting down the hall, but his leg had slipped. Before I could open my mouth, I blinked and suddenly the vase was back in it’s original place—unharmed. Frowning, I looked around, past a pestering Chanyeol and a slightly confused Suho to a Tao who had his eyes glow yellow. He saw me looking at him and lifted his hand to show that it was glowing. He must have rewound time. He must have seen the questioning in my eyes, nodding as if to answer my doubts.

“Yes, but I can do it only up to two minutes.” His hand fell limply to his side and he already looked like he was exhausted. “And I haven’t developed it enough to go to the future. Don’t think I will ever be able to.” He shrugged and stalked back into his bedroom, probably to rest his eyes more.

“Ong Harin!” I heard Baekhyun scream from the bathroom and I saw my brother come out of his room sleepily. He ruffled his hair and saw me, telling me that he’d check it out and to just do what I had to do. Leaving my brother to it, I walked into my bedroom and freshened up, brushing my long hair to the side and reaching for my cellphone.

I had forgotten all about it, so used of the Exode ways, I didn’t think to even touch it the moment I reached Earth. Once it turned on, my eyes widened at the amount of calls and text messages I got.

Scrolling through my messages, I saw 47 messages from Jackson, 3 from Mark, and a couple from all my other friends who asked if I was kidnapped due to my parent’s money. Shaking my head, I could see that they were a bunch of conspiracists. Pressing into the group chat, I sent a sticker. In not even a second, the phone rang and I answered it, dragging the phone away from my ear with Jackson’s voice yelling as loud as he can.

“ONG HARIN! WHERE WERE YOU?! Ooof... Sorry, I totally forgot I’m in class. To which, YOU have to be here!” His yell turned into a loud whisper that still sounded like he was yelling. “You literally disappeared into thin air!”

“I was overseas.” I told him, racking my brains for an explanation. “Had to do something. I think I’ll take the semester off.”

“Really? What kind of universe did you go to that doesn’t have wifi?” He asked, and I could hear the professors voice in the background telling them to turn in their reports. “And I am doing all the work myself. Do you know how sad that is?” The rustling of paper could be heard and then a backpack being zipped up.

“You don’t even want to know.” I answered, not knowing how to respond to his wifi question. “You have any plans for the week?” I could hear the university bell and the bustle of everyone standing up. I high-key missed university but I don’t think my professors would allow me to take classes, considering I had missed so many classes.

We had a maximum 3-time absence in my university and that would mean I had to apply for next semester instead. Pushing the responsibilities away from my head, I decided that I’d think about it when EXO and my brother all went back to SM and I’d have time to myself to think about my future.

“I do.” Jackson insisted. “Oh- Sorry, man. I’ll see you in practice.” He was talking to someone else and I waited before he continued the conversation with me. “I want to know everything. Is it a family thing? Did they find out about your parents’ death? Oooh boy. I knew something was fishy about your family. Me and Yugeom talk about it all the time. I mean with all that left-over money and—”

I frowned, thinking about it too since Jackson brought it up. My parents seemingly disappeared though, with the new information from Ahjumma when Kris, Lay, and Suho came first. However, it was obvious with how easy it was to come to Earth; if they were at Exodus they would have tried to find us by now. It’s not like we moved houses.

“It is about family, but nothing mysterious. Me and Seungwoo were just trying to reallocate our assets.” I lied before repeating my question. “So, you have any plans this week?” I knew Jackson had the tendency to get distracted and I was used to his up-beat personality.

“Yeah. I have practice in an hour and I have a game tomorrow. Come to see me play.” He told me and I nodded, thinking about it. “American football.” I frowned when I heard it, trying to remember what Jackson participated in before.

“Wasn’t it fencing?” I asked him and he scoffed. “Why, what happened? Did you get kicked out again?”

“No. I didn’t get kicked out.” He emphasized. “I quit all on my own. The fencing team is literally a cult for over confident men who think they can take advantage of women in parties. I reported them and told them to fuck off. You proud?”

I couldn’t help but smile, nodding before telling him that I have never not been proud of him. I heard satisfaction in my best friend’s voice before he reminded me that I had to be in the game to watch him play in his first ever American football match. Jackson was outspoken and very loud, but his loud was not childish, it was more confident and aggressive and I respected him for it. He said goodbye and I hung up the phone. The game was tomorrow, so let’s get over today first, I told myself.

“Harin.” I looked up to see Wooseung by the door way. “Let’s have breakfast first, I’m joining you guys today.”

“Okay, Oppa.” I answered and he went downstairs. ‘Oppa’ sounded weird to my mouth, but now that we were speaking Korean, I couldn’t just call him by his first name anymore. Language really does make a difference. I went downstairs to see everyone gathered around the dining table, eating rice and eggs. Bacon and vegetables were gone and I could see that Ahjumma was already trying to cook more to cater to 13 people.

Wooseung was making his morning juice and I ate an egg, thinking of where to go when I turned to Wooseung. “Where should we bring them today?” I asked, and he shrugged, adding a few pieces of celery into the juicer. “I brought them to the zoo yesterday and it was so chaotic.”

“I heard.” He replied, pressing the button. “I think Baekhyun was telling Seungwoo all about it last night. Feeding them to the giraffes? Gatekeeper? You’ve got talent for making Seoul like Soul, dongsaeng.” He chuckled and I winked at him.

“Harin, come and help me with this.” Ahjumma said and I shook my head, not liking the heat that came with the stew. I hated the heat and I enjoyed the cold all the time, even stirring the stew was something I refused to do if I could avoid it.

“Let Wooseung Oppa help you with it.” I told her and Wooseung nodded, turning to help Ahjumma. The perks of being the youngest in the family, indeed. I turned to see that Baekhyun was listening and was about to leave to the living room when I heard him ask Wooseung what an “Oppa” was. I guess Heechul’s language spell didn’t cover some parts. When I was in Exodus, under the spell, I knew words but sometimes I didn’t know what they meant.

“You call someone older that. When someone is older you have to respect them, that’s the culture here. Also, someone you look up to and only if you’re close enough with that person.” Wooseung explained. I heard Baekhyun turn to Suho and call him ‘Suho Oppa’ and I burst out into laughter, my brother following suit. “No, no. Oppa is for girls to guys, only.”

After breakfast was done, everyone began to lounge in the living room when I heard a small thud in the backyard. Kyungsoo was the one who quickly ran out to check if something happened, his eyes flashing green as the vines grew on stand by in case it was something dangerous. However, we were greeted by a Lay, the man stepping into the kitchen before he was engulfed into a hug by an almost crying Suho.

“I’m so glad you’re here!” Suho blurted out and Lay looked at him confused, returning the hug warmly. “You don’t know the hassle that I’ve been through!”

“I’m here now.” Lay reassured and I still doubt that he was ready for the chaotic energy Exo was. “Hey, Harin… Wooseung… Kids.” He smiled, running a hand through his hair and bowing to Ahjumma then sitting down on one of the chairs.

“Why did you suddenly come?” I asked, Lay fanning himself with his hand as I searched for the air conditioner remote to lower the temperature.

“Ms. Tiffany said she could sense Suho’s plea of help so she told me to come and help handle them.” He gave me a small smile and Suho seemed entirely grateful that there was another ‘adult’ in the house. His eyes went to the TV that was naturally put to National Geographic with an enthusiastic Chanyeol telling Wooseung about it as if Wooseung has never seen a “big giant predator called a giraffe” before.

“Oh, look. They must be related to Ms. Tiffany!” Tao said, pointing to the screen that had a bunch of egrates flocking around. I have no idea how he got to that conclusion but I nodded, playing along.

“Those are her cousins.” Wooseung laughed, turning to me just for our eyes to meet and we shared a smile. I pondered where I had to bring them, checking the time to see that it was a little bit over ten o’clock in the morning when Wooseung stood up.

“I was thinking we’d go bowling today.” He said clapping his hands and everyone, including Lay, looked at him almost immediately. “Bowling and then maybe we go to my favorite restaurant.” I was glad Wooseung took the lead, he was good at it. He had always wanted to be a tour guide, but since Seungwoo was the dominant one, he never got the chance.

“We’ll take two different cars then?” I asked and he nodded. “We’ll have to take both vans. I think you should take Senior Lay and Senior Suho will come with me.” I honestly felt like we were transporting a football team, counting heads trying to allocate everyone in two different vehicles. I saw Lay ask Suho what a van is and he answered that it was a type of silver horse.

Oh, I couldn’t wait to see his face when he sees it.

“Okay, sounds good.” Suho took deep breaths, like he was mentally preparing himself for the rest of the day. “One line, hold hands, walk.” He ordered, grabbing the Exodian flag, walking out the door just for every one to follow him.

Day two, it is. Day two.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We had reached the mall soon after and we made our way to the bowling alley. Wooseung was laughing when he told me that Lay’s hand was glowing the whole ride to heal the vehicle because he thought it was sick. We all went to the counter to pay off the tickets for 90 minutes, taking around 3 lanes. I was relieved that there were very few people since it was a week day, so mistakes were not risky. I raised a hand and they all fell silent, waiting for me to speak.

“Okay. So, my brother has put all your names in the system. To make it simple, you aim for those white things there. Those pins, see?” I pointed at the pins. “And using the ball, you knock them down. Understand?”

“Yes.” Everyone said and I picked up a ball, weighing it in my hands before turning and throwing the ball down the lane. I was not one for form and procedures, it was alright as long as the ball knocked down those pins. I knocked down six pins. It didn’t take long before they were all around the balls, trying to hold them. Sehun looked weirdly competitive, his eyes changing from uninterested to challenging.

“Kyungsoo.” Wooseung had said, looking up on the screen. Because of the amount of people, we decided to let people go one by one, lane by lane so they weren’t trying to wreck anything. Funnily enough, Kyungsoo grunted and grabbed one of the heavier balls, struggling to carry it as he wobbled to the front.

“Maybe get a lighter one, Soo.” Wooseung had said and Kyungsoo didn’t react to his new nickname, but stared at the pins instead.

“Heavy is good.” Kyungsoo said, stopping in front of the lane and dropping the ball on the ground. “They all die.”

“Wait, wait, no!” It didn’t occur to me what was happening, but Wooseung was quicker to react when Kyungsoo seemed like he was aiming with his feet. My brother reached him just in time to pull him back just when Kyungsoo was about to kick the bowling ball. “No, no, no.”

My brother was sweating despite the air-conditioned place and I think he underestimated the difficulty of bringing the boys to a mall. Taking advantage of Wooseung’s fluster, I saw Chanyeol trying to walk down the bowling alley lane, his long legs slipping. He fell flat on his face and I had to run over to tell him that walking is not allowed, the lanes were oiled so the ball could roll down easier to its target.

“Let me rephrase what Harin said- Only hands. Only throwing. Do not throw it above your head, throw it like this only.” Wooseung explained, showing how to do it and knocking all the pins down. Everyone clapped, even Sehun looked impressed and he turned to the side; practicing all by himself.

“Okay, Baekhyun. Next lane, Kai. Next lane, Lay.” Wooseung said before he pointed up to the screen. “Whoever wins this game, I’ll buy them video games.”

“What’s that?” Baekhyun asked curiously, Wooseung telling him he’ll show him later but it was what all humans can’t live without. Before we were about to start, I saw them huddle around each other and before I knew it, they were dancing in the bowling alley; their voices chanting a song that sounded a lot like ancient Exodian. What’s weird was that I could understand it almost clearly.

“Into the valley of the dark and deep—”

“Dark and deep, dark and deep.” I gaped at the acapella going on in the middle of the bowling alley and could have sworn some people were looking. Chen’s high-pitched voice doing adlibs was throwing me off.

“We stand up straight and tall.” They hummed together, turning in circles, Baekhyun singing a second verse.

“We are of Exodian blood!” Kai hummed, even Sehun was swaying to it, his eyes closed and I think I missed the importance of the game. It’s not even that serious, it’s bowling.

“That’s why we sing the war song… The war song. HUmmmmmmmmMmMm.” Kyungsoo ended it cleanly without batting an eyelash, Baekhyun closing his wide mouth after belting an incredibly high note.

“Okay, we ready.” Kyungsoo said, everyone going to their lanes, their balls ready. At this rate, Kyungsoo could be a military general with the amount of orders he was barking out.

“Throw!” Baekhyun yelled, swinging his arm, the bowling ball shooting straight for the pins and knocking them down. “I’m Baek, the bowling master!”

“Kai—” Wooseung saw Kai slapping the ball with his hands. “Okay, Luhan, you go first. Kai, what’s wrong?” I ran over to see that Kai’s fingers were stuck in the bowling ball because he had taken an incredibly small one. There was a chance that it could be because he had big fat fingers too.

“Ouch!” Kai yelped, and I tried to pull his fingers out to no avail. “I can’t get it off!”

“Kai.” I spoke, looking at his fingers. “Just, uncurl your fingers and pull them out. You’re nervous so your fingers are tense.” I told him, Wooseung massaging Kai’s shoulders. Just like I said, Kai uncurled his fingers and I wondered how these powerful mages could be quite dumb sometimes.

“ONG HARIN! SEHUN THREW THE BALL TWO TIMES!” Chanyeol yelled, running to me from the first lane, his fingers pointing to Sehun who had no care in the world, his eyes only on the pins. Chanyeol looked like a tattle tale and he demanded I switched him to another team and he even though he spent some time fuming at an unbothered Sehun, he still enjoyed throwing the balls.

As time passed, people began to move from Sehun’s lane to other people’s lane because he stubbornly would not let them have their turn. Baekhyun looked like he was about to cry when his name came up and Sehun didn’t not budge, his eyes focused on the ball. A fast thinker, my brother rented another lane for the rest and let Sehun have one all to himself.

“Oh Sehun.” I called to him, frowning at how selfish he was to not even share the space with his classmates. He didn’t turn to look me, his eyebrows knitted as he aimed. It annoyed me how easy it was for him to push the others away and not share, my hands going to the ball to stop him from throwing.

“Move away, Gaian. I am on a win streak.” He said, his voice laced with determination. I didn’t move, standing in front of him as a distraction.

“I want to play too.” I crossed my arms and he lowered the ball. “I said, I want to play to. I’m playing here with you.”

If he was stubborn, I could be too. I grabbed the ball he was holding but he didn’t let go, his eyes narrowing at me. He tried pulling away but I held on, Sehun growing more annoyed by the minute.

“You won’t be able to hit all of it. Go play with the rest.” He said it just when Kai’s cheer came from the other lane, Chanyeol pumping his fists in the air.

“I won’t move.” I told him and he shrugged.

“I won’t let you play.” He said, simply and I shrugged too, resting my arms on the bowling ball he was holding. “Leave, Gaian. Time is of the essence.” He grumbled.

“Make me.” I said. “I’ll do anything to stay here and play. This is my lucky lane.”

I knew I was just saying anything to make him let me stay. This was much more than just teaching him a lesson; it was about pride. He quirked up an eyebrow, leaning forward before his forehead almost pressed against mine and all I could see were his eyes.

“Really?” He asked, and I nodded. “Call me Oppa then.”

What? I moved my head, retreating at his request.

“A person who is older. A person who you respect. A person you look up to.” Sehun recited, switching the ball to his other hand, smirking. “Call me Oppa, Ong Harin, and I’ll let you stay.”

I opened my mouth to answer to his insane request when I heard my name being called. Stepping backwards from Sehun, I caught sight of my two friends walking into the bowling alley.

Mark had a green long-sleeved shirt, his boyish smile and sweet face sticking out like a sore thumb. He was incredibly handsome, and he was my first kiss, the first guy I held hands with, and the first guy I ‘somewhat’ dated. We, however, became close friends instead-- but we were still the talk of the town, everyone treating us like a couple even though we were both single.

“Harin!” Mark yelled, his smile brightening up the whole room. I squealed, hopping over to him before he pulled me into a hug, rocking me back and forth. Behind him was Bambam, who was waiting for his turn. I passed a hug to Bambam before he was attacked by my brother.

“BAAAAMTWO!” Wooseung yelled, an arm around his thin shoulders. “Guys, this is Bambam, my one and only friend. This is my friend’s friend, Mark Tuan.” He pointed to Mark who stood beside me, flashing a smile to the rest of them who greeted them warily. I could see Sehun roll his eyes, stalking back to the bowling lane to resume the game.

Bambam was Wooseung’s only friend who knew about his switches with Seungwoo. Weirdly, he wasn’t friends with Seungwoo and only friends with Wooseung. I don’t know how, but it worked. Wooseung wiggled his eyebrows at me, jerking his head to Mark Tuan who seemed to have his eyes on Baekhyun who crept closer to him.

“These are my…. Cousins.” I told Mark and he looked at them in surprise. Wooseung was in a deep conversation with Bambam, probably catching up. Mark turned to me, crossing his arms and his eyes skating over my features. “What?”

“You’ve never been secretive, Harin. But what is this secrecy I’m getting from you?” Mark nudged me and I smiled, shaking my head telling him that I was never secretive before because I had nothing to be secretive about. I didn’t like lying, but withholding information was something I was good at.

“You don’t have to tell me what’s going on. But next time you disappear, give us a heads up. Jackson and Yugyeom thought you were kidnapped.” Mark told me and I laughed. “They have this deep-set fixation on your family and believe that you come from this mysterious family.”

“By mysterious, you mean rich.” I corrected and he shrugged, agreeing.

“We really did miss you, though. University drama can be quite stressful, you’re lucky you weren’t around the past few weeks.” He told me and I sighed. If only he knew.

“Why? I told you two guys to be above all that. University drama is nothing you should give any attention to.”

“Of course, the one and only Harin I know who can say that while being a girl.”

“Live by simple rules, Mr. Tuan.”

He raised a hand and patted me on the head, his eyes flickering over to his watch. “Oh, I got to go. I’m going to debut soon so I have practice with Bambam. Am I seeing you tomorrow at Jackson’s game?”

“Oh, right.” Mark was a trainee at JYP with Bambam and they were nearing their debut date. Juggling university and training life was hard and I was proud of him. “Good luck with that. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He smiled, gently swiping his thumb over my cheek, turning back to call Bambam who was rolling on the floor with an incredibly hyper Baekhyun.

Heaving a sigh, I realized that a day without EXO was bound to come sooner or later.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We went to Wooseung’s favorite seafood restaurant next, having to book one huge table to cater to all of us. It was a Japanese restaurant, where they cooked and grilled them right in front of you. I had waited for all of them to go in first, just to see Suho standing in front of the fishes in the fish tank. His eyes were locked on the fish and when I approached him, he looked worried.

“Ong Harin, I think we need to save them.” Suho said, and I blinked at him. He lowered his voice, whispering. “They said they were kidnapped.”

I paused when I realized that Suho was a water mage. I didn’t expect him to be able to talk to sea animals. Licking my lips, I slightly panicked and was about to walk in to tell Wooseung that we had to change our choice of restaurant when Suho had beat me to it.

“Oh—” I saw his eyes take in the fish that was getting grilled in front of them. “OH!” He exclaimed, grabbing my hand, his face absolutely mortified at the sight.

“Senior, I—”

“You guys eat fish?” Suho was having a culture shock, his face a mix of confusion and pain to see the dead fish getting turned over on the grill.

Not helping, Wooseung shouted for us to go over. “Come here guys! The fish is fresh and raw, it’s delicious!”

“Oh my god.” Suho said, his breath shaking before he had to lean against my shoulder to stand as his feet almost gave way.

5 minutes later.

“I can’t believe you guys eat fish!” Suho yelped, an herbal inhalant up his nose as he sniffed it. Kyungsoo was fanning him with a napkin and we worriedly stared at him. “This is murder!”

Wooseung couldn’t take another bite, chewing on his bottom lip with the expensive sashimi in front of him. Everyone else was just chewing and having a laugh while Lay, Kyungsoo, Wooseung and I sat with a very shaken Suho.

“Well, we eat only farm animals. Chicken, beef, pork, lamb… We never ever ever eat fish!” Suho gulped, shuddering at the thought. “How do you.. How—”

“We kind of just put it in our mouth and chew it.” Wooseung answered deadpan and Suho covered his face with a moan. I slapped Wooseung on the shoulder and he looked at me as if he didn’t say anything wrong.

"Why do you guys not eat fish? Here, we just catch it." I asked Lay who lowered his voice to answer my question. 

"In Exodus, when we reach the waters it's called the Titan's territory. Those who rule the underwater world owns that and we are not allowed to mess with what is theirs."

“How about we just stay with the rest of the guys and we order chicken for you or something?” I heard Wooseung ask Suho. 

Suho nodded, mentally preparing himself as we headed back to the table.\

10 second later.

“I LOVE FISH!” Suho exclaimed, shoving a piece of grilled fish into his mouth. “I wish we all ate fish in Exodus!”

Wooseung snuck a glance at me and we hid a smile, Suho raising a hand to order more sashimi.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Night has fallen in the Ong mansion and we were all in the living room, the liveliness of the atmosphere making me feel extra empty. Baekhyun and Wooseung were playing video games now, every one taking turns. They went from FIFA to Assassins creed to a bunch more I do not know of. Time was ticking and as much as I did not want to admit it, I could feel the dread of them leaving and me never seeing them again. It was a knot in my stomach that twisted every time Baekhyun asked me a question, every time Chanyeol told me he was hungry, and even every time Sehun grumbled about my presence.

I went up to my room, laying on my king-sized bed, looking out the window to bask on the peace of the night. I was not a crier, and I was a master in compartmentalizing. I knew what to dwell on and what not to. Live life simple, I told myself. A knock on the wall sounded and I turned to see Suho by the entrance, and I smiled.

“Hey.” He said, stepping through the door frame. “I was wondering if you know any other sites that I could download them from. I couldn’t find the torrents.”

“Wow, Senior. You sound like a Gaian.” I teased and he chuckled, walking to one of the chairs and sitting down. “I will find a website for you though. Don’t worry, I’ve got this.”

“I trust you.” He said. He looked around my room and I could tell that he was judging the photos on the wall. They were of Mark, Jackson, Bambam, Yugyeom and many others who I have grew up with through high school and university.

“Gaians are sentimental.” I told him. “We like keeping memories, especially good ones.”

“So are Exodes.” He answered and was about to say something when a Tao peeked into the room. Seeing that Suho was there, he walked in and plopped down on the bed saying that Luhan was still downstairs.

“Why aren’t you downstairs then?” Suho asked Tao who laid down and stretched before closing his eyes.

“They’re too loud.” Tao said, turning to look at me, his body twisted like the little girl in exorcist. “Harin, I saw something on today in the TV. There is this guy who has the power of time too. He’s a Doctor. Do you think we can find him?”

“Are you talking about Doctor Strange?” I asked and he nodded, turning so he was fully facing me. Suho asked who Doctor Strange was and we quickly got into a deep conversation about Marvel. Tao told the story with a certain grandiose when I saw someone look into the room at the corner of my eye. Turning, I saw that it was Luhan and he invited himself in, sitting at the chair by Suho.

“Hey, Luhan.” Tao said and Luhan greeted him back. “We’re talking about the magic creatures on earth.”

“What magic creature?”

“There is one who becomes big and green and looks like an Orc.” Suho told Luhan. “Harin, show him the picture.”

I searched The Hulk online and was about to pass Luhan the phone when I heard Lay’s hum. His voice neared and his footsteps were about to walk past my room when he noticed us. Stopping, he peeked through the door frame then walked in.

Seems like my room is a free for all hotel.

“Hey, what you guys doing?”

“Bonding.” Suho answered Lay who seated himself on the bean bag on the floor.

“Oh, good. I want to join. It’s getting too loud downstairs.”

“Right?’ Tao asked and Lay agreed. It didn’t take long before our conversation about Marvel spiraled into talking about the different lands in Exodus. The conversation was interesting and I listened intently.

“We also have the locked lands.” Suho told me. “People don’t go there because it’s said that once you go in, you can’t leave. The forest gives you your greatest nightmares and it’s like living in one over and over again.”

I shuddered and I couldn’t imagine going to a place like that.

Maybe it was best I was never going back to Exodus.

“There is the land of the Seers.” Lay began when Kai walked in, looking perplexed at the amount of people in my room. “Hey, Kai.”

“What are you guys doing here?” Kai asked, taking a seat beside Lay, Lay scooting over as they both leaned against the bean bag.

“We’re telling her about the Land of the Seers.” Tao told him. “Harin, they said that if you get your life seen by the Seers, you have a mark at the back of your neck.”

“On Earth, we have fortune tellers. We use cards.” I told him, footsteps sounding from the stairs. I could hear heavy breathing and before we knew it, we saw Baekhyun standing in front of us. He took a moment to count everyone before yelling on the top of his lungs.

“I FOUND THEM! THEY’RE ALL IN HARIN’S ROOM!”

He then walked to bed and got under the covers.

Like a stampede, we all heard the stomping of the remaining people and it was no time until all of them entered my room. I saw Kyungsoo walk to the door and stare at my pictures before looking at me then back at the picture.

“Baby Harin.” He said, taking it out from the wall. “Ugly.”

“Hey, Kyungsoo. That’s not nice.” Chanyeol said, pushing Baekhyun to the side, climbing into bed too. “Harin’s not ugly.”

“Baby Harin is.” Kyungsoo pointed out, giving the photo to Chanyeol. “You see?”

“Oh, right. You kind of look weird here.” Chanyeol said, passing the photo to Xiumin who squinted at it.

“Why are your eyes so dark?”

“Alright, alright. That’s enough. All babies look like potatoes when they are born.” I told them, having to scoot over more because Kyungsoo sat beside Chanyeol, pushing him further into the bed. Sehun had found my desk and was leaning against it, his hands crossed.

“What are you guys doing here, anyway?”

“I thought Baekhyun said you guys were hanging out here?” Wooseung asked, sitting on the mat on the floor. “That’s why we all came up.”

“We were just talking.” Suho said.

“Good, I like talking.” Baekhyun said, tucking himself into bed, waiting. “What’s next? Oooh, Harin, you should tell us a story.”

“I like story.” Kyungsoo said, turning to stare at me. “Tell story.”

“Uhh….” My voice trailed and I wondered what kind of story I should tell them, racking my brains. “I guess I’ll tell you about the story called “The Little Mermaid”. It was written by Hans Andersen, a Dutch writer.”

“Is that a bedtime story?” Chanyeol asked, and I saw that he was deep under the covers, looking comfortable while I was holding onto the side of the bed to not fall off. “In Exodus we have bed time stories about Eve.”

“What’s that?” Wooseung asked and Chen shrugged.

“It’s just a nursery rhyme that our parents used to sing to us to make us listen or go to bed. It goes:

Close your eyes or you’ll be taken by the dark depths of Eve.

Once you get locked in, you can not leave.

There are banshees, flesh eaters, hell hounds and more.

The dark will hunt you, the souls will bind you and galore.”

“That used to haunt my dreams.” Chanyeol whispered. “Even now even though such a place doesn’t exist.”

“It’s a folktale.” Xiumin interjected, nodding. “I am looking forward to what you Gaians tell each other before you go to bed though.”

Every one fell silent and I felt awkward at the attention I was getting, but it wasn’t long before I began to tell the story. Starting from Ariel, how she was a mermaid and wanted to have freedom.

“She wanted legs but she was the princess of her kingdom.” I continued. “She was best friends with her crab Sebastian and her pet fish, Flounder.”

“I want to eat Flounder.” Suho suddenly said, his mouth watering and Kai threw a pillow at him.

It was a telling tale and I told them about how Ariel would look out of the waters longingly for freedom until she found the love of her life, Eric. Wanting to be a person, she went into the dark seas to seek out Ursala.

They were all listening intently, Chanyeol sometimes asking questions like “Why? BUT WHY?” and Kyungsoo telling him to shut up. The story went on to how she combed her hair with a fork and how Eric was charmed by Ursala who became a woman named Vanessa. I told the Disney version, not wanting to tell them that in the Hans Anderson version, the mermaid died and became sea foam.

“And they all lived a happily ever after.”

Zzzzzzzz.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were already snoozing, Tao on the bed with his eyes closed. The rest listened and when I saw Suho’s face, I could sense the discomfort behind his eyes. He let out a breath, the rest clapping softly when the story ended. Sehun didn’t say anything, walking out the door to get some sleep.

“I think you should just leave them there.” Wooseung said and I nodded, telling him that I would go and sleep with him. Once every one left, leaving behind Suho, I slowly crawled out of bed to not wake the rest just to see him deep in thought.

“What’s wrong, Suho?” I asked, and he shook his head, leaning back against the chair.

“I just… The story you told is a story that has happened before.”

“The Little Mermaid?” I asked, frowning.

“It’s my parents love story.” He replied and for a second, I thought he was kidding but he wasn’t. His eyes were serious.

That night was the first night I have spent listening to Suho talk about his life, about how his mother was actually a siren who turned into a human because she fell in love with his father. He spoke about how she used to try to bring him back to the sea. I watched him talk about it, her eyes sad and full of hatred and I wondered how it was like,

to hate where you came from;

to hate what you were made of;

and to hate the person you were at that very moment.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	12. she's a cow, oh sehun!

I fell asleep on Wooseung’s bed last night and was awoken by my phone ringing beside me. I stretched out on the bed, turning to see that my brother was deep in sleep. Glancing at the time, I saw that it was still 8 am in the morning. Groaning, I reached over to hang up the call when I saw that it was Jackson, sighing as I lifted the phone to my ear.

“It’s today!” He said excitedly and as sleepy as I was, I smiled at his voice. “It’s finally the day I get to see you!”

How lucky I was, to have my presence missed and my existence loved.

“It’s 8 in the morning. I thought you told me the game starts at 3?” I asked and he laughed deviously. I groaned, realizing that Jackson was just playing with me, wanting to wake me up early. “Wang Jackson, you know I hate being woken up.”

“Is that Jackson?” My brother asked suddenly, rubbing his eyes and reaching over the headboard to search for his glasses. I gave him a nod and Seungwoo placed the glasses on his face. “Tell him I said hi.”

‘Seungwoo Oppa says hi.” I told Jackson and he returned his greetings politely, before reminding me to be there at 3 pm and hanging up. “Goodmorning.” I said to Seungwoo who had switched from Wooseung last night and he nodded sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

“I’m still so sleepy.” He complained, but Seungwoo wasn’t one to stay in bed all day. “Wooseung talks so much these days, it’s like my brain never shuts down.”

“At least you’re not fighting and you get to interact.” I told him, tying my hair into a high bun. I had no plans of getting out of bed until the time comes for me to leave the house, sinking back in under my brothers covers. Seungwoo nodded in agreement, suddenly deep in thought.

“It makes me realize though, that Wooseung and I do seem like a different person all together.” Seungwoo began. “I mean, I know it’s all in my head but he doesn’t seem like a different version of me. Sometimes I feel like he’s not me.”

I listened to him, pressing my lips together, my mind training around the thought. “I think that I always treated you and Wooseung differently and even though he’s just a different side of you, he’s a different person altogether too.”

“I guess. The human brain really is a complicated thing.” Seungwoo replied before standing up. “I am going to the lab and will probably stay there for the whole day. Wooseung says he wants tomorrow for himself.”

“I’m going to Jackson’s game in the afternoon. You want to join?’ I asked even though I already knew what he was about to say and he shook his head, making a face.

If it was Wooseung, he’d jump to the opportunity to go out but this was Seungwoo. He reminded me of his pure hatred for university games and I realized that it was also because he had a past with women from university who kept playing him for his money with not an ounce of respect for the kind of person he was. My brother told me to go back to sleep and it wasn’t long till I sunk back into slumber, the cold breeze of Seoul coming in through the open window.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Ong Harin!” I heard Kai call out and I rolled onto my back, peeking through my lids to see Kai, Chen and Xiumin by the doorway. “Where are we going today?”

“Ong Harin, wake up.” Another voice said and I recognized it as Chanyeol who appeared from somewhere, and all of them seemed to be waiting for me to wake up. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, and to my surprise they were all dressed.

“Wha— I have plans today; I won’t be able to bring you guys out.” I told them. Chen, Xiumin and Kai looked disappointed but they didn’t say anything, turning back to their respective rooms. Chanyeol looked much more stubborn, and he turned to leave but came back in less than two minutes later with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun who had the same expression of determination on their faces.

“Where you go?” Kyungsoo asked and it was the first time he has ever initiated conversation with me. “We go with you.”

“You guys, I really can’t.” I told them apologetically.

Bringing them to a game would be too chaotic, especially with people I knew around me. It would too much of a hassle. Bringing them to places with people I didn’t know was easier because I didn’t care about their opinions, but bringing them to my university was too risky.

My answers seemed to not satisfy them, Baekhyun jumping onto the bed and rolling onto his stomach before he wrapped his body around my leg, clinging onto it. Chanyeol followed, sitting on the bed and grabbing my arm. I blinked and I saw Kyungsoo stand in front of the door frame, not budging—as if he was guarding the door.

“If we can’t go with you, then you can’t leave!” Baekhyun’s voice was muffled, his face pressed against my leg. I poked the top of his head and he looked up, frowning at me. “It’s unfair if you get to go and I don’t!”

“Excuse you, Mr. Byun. But when I was in Exodus, you weren’t the most hospitable.” I said to him, sternly. “None of you have ever brought me out to explore either.” I thought I made point but Kyungsoo grunted at me.

“Not true. I bring you to Forest of Alrevis.” Kyungsoo said to me and I waved a finger at him.

“That was for an event and you enjoyed the forest more than I did.” I told him and he stared at me.

“I bring you again.”

No, Kyungsoo, that’s not a solution.

“Look, I have to go see a friend and it’s someone I like. It’s weird if you guys came along!” I lied through my teeth to no avail of shaking them off, Chanyeol butting in.

“That’s good, we can like that person too!”

Looking at the clock, I saw that it was already 1:30 pm and I analyzed the trouble of bringing all of them to the game. Of course, if I ever brought Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo the rest would naturally follow. Then again, I would never see them again and I did want to spend most of my time with them. With a defeated sigh, I nodded.

“Fine. Get ready, we leave in thirty minutes.”

Chanyeol let out a yell and Kyungsoo turned, talking to someone. Looking at the door frame; Chen, Xiumin, Luhan and Tao appeared, already dressed. Suho and Lay were probably downstairs waiting with Sehun. Realizing that they all planned it together, I glared at all of them; Chen giving me a sweet smile.

“I’ll be right down.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The trip to university was fast since it was near. Seungwoo called me to buy milk when it was time to go home, saying that he mindlessly poured orange juice over his cereal. Baekhyun screeched and asked if Seungwoo was eaten by the horse, and why was his voice echoing everywhere. I had to explain simply that the van had something similar to a Sier connected to it.

When we reached the university, I saw the amount of people and immediately regretted it. I parked the car and immediately everyone began to climb out of the van, their eyes shining at the amount of people. I clapped my hands and all of them huddled around me, and I explained that there would be a competition today.

“My friend is playing. Simple rules, once the ball goes through the line, that team earns a point. The one with the most points win.” I refrained from using the word goal because then I’ll have to explain what a goal was again. “So, we cheer when one team gets a point.”

They all nodded and I reminded them again, no magic and no interrupting the game. I was most scared of Kai teleporting into the football field, grabbing Baekhyun and Kyungsoo with both my hands and dragging them with me towards the bleachers. I seated them down, Suho beside me as he counted heads to make sure we didn’t leave any one behind. Lay and Suho sat with the rest of them and I sat closest to the field with Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai, Tao and Chanyeol.

“Oi! Harin!” A voice yelled out and I turned to see Jackson running towards me, his jersey filled with padding.

He flashed me a bright smile and I stood up, leaning over the railing that divided the bleachers with the field to give him a high five. “I want to go up there, but I really don’t have time. And who did you bring?” His voice lowered into a whisper. “Mark said those are your cousins.”

“They are.” I answered, not knowing that Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Chanyeol had crept up behind me and were staring at Jackson. Suddenly I saw Baekhyun’s hand reach out curiously to touch Jackson’s buffed up shoulders before squeezing it creepily.

“Baek.” I said sharply and Baekhyun looked at me with big eyes as if he was caught doing a sin.

“Hey, man. Thanks for coming.” Jackson said to Baekhyun who was staring at him warily.

“You very big.” Kyungso said gruffly, referring to Jackson’s big shoulders. “All of them very big.”

I bit my lip with embarrassment but Jackson was amazing in handling people and he laughed, thanking them. He asked me how I was and we had a quick chat. I was masking my disappearance with lies that I never knew I could tell and was interrupted by a shrill cheer by four girls who had run up to Jackson.

“Hey! It’s Blackpink in your area! Hi, Jackson!”

I felt annoyance rise up to my throat, flickering my eyes towards the four girls dressed in their cheerleader uniforms. Jackson was eating up the attention and I turned away. They were Jennie, Lisa, Rose and Jisoo; our university’s own mean girls’ group. I hardly ever hated people, but I hated them. Jackson called my name and I turned back just to see the four girls staring at me.

“Ong Harin, I heard you and your brother disappeared into thin air. Did you all go to find the mommy and daddy you both do not have?” Their leader sneered and I gritted my teeth.

The girls were snotty and bratty, with the exception of Lisa who I thought was a decent person until Jennie got into her head. I used to be friends with Lisa, but popularity has always been a goal of hers. Jennie was one of the few girls Seungwoo dated back in the day, and I remember his pain when she dumped him for someone more good looking.

“Who’s that?” Kai said from behind me, and I jumped at his voice. His flirty side was showing and he winked at them and they swooned.

“They call themselves Blackpink. But I hate them.” I told him and his face fell. His flirty-ness was replaced with a frown and he eyed them warily.

“Okay. I hate them too then.” He concluded, turning his back and going back to sit. I heard him whisper to Baekhyun that: “They are Blackpink and Harin hates them so we hate them too.”

“Really? Well, they can’t sit with us.” Baekhyun’s voice said snottily and Tao agreed with aggression, crossing his arms.

“I guard seat.” Kyungsoo said, following Tao’s actions. “They come; they die.”

“Anyway, I wish you luck with the game.” I told Jackson, ignoring the girls. I saw Lisa look onto the ground and I bit back my tongue to say something. Be classy, Harin. Jackson thanked me before leaning forward and reaching over to pat my head and I could see the look of disgust on their faces.

“We’re having a party today in Kim Samuel’s house today. Are you coming?” Jennie asked Jackson sweetly who turned to me when he heard it.

“I’m going if Harin is going.” He looked at me hopefully. “You’re coming, right? Samuel would be happy if he knows you’re back.”

I had forgotten about Samuel, one of the richest males in our university; second to Mark who was loaded with money but didn’t have time to host parties. I wasn’t really close with him, but we were always civil and polite and hung out often with our friends together. He enjoyed my presence as much as I enjoyed his because he was a happy-go-lucky guy and genuine to his friends. Knowing that I would have to sneak out, I nodded at Jackson and promised him I’d go.

Happy with my answer, he gave me a flying kiss and started jogging back to the field. I saw Jennie eyeing EXO who were staring brutally at them, and I assumed that the news that I hated Blackpink must have reached out to all of them.

I was never favored with girls, almost all of my friend’s men. They thought I was stuck up and flirty but the boys who were my friends know that it was because I enjoyed an unproblematic life. I hated gossip, hated listening to gossip and liked to hang out and chill with people without listening to negativity.

It wasn’t as if men didn’t gossip, they did. Some of them more than women like Ahjumma’s in the market, but they got over things fast and were quick to forgive.

I lived my life by simple rules.

“The game is starting!” The announcement blared from the speakers.

“So, every time a person runs past the line with a ball we cheer.” I told them, not knowing how to explain it to them.

The game started and the tackling seemed to have fired a passion in the boys, even Suho was super focused. Jackson was in the blue team, the rhino a mascot of our university. The red team was another university, their mascot a bumblebee. Suddenly one from the red team scored a goal and EXO all stood up, cheering. Covering my face when we got looks from people from my university, I told them to sit down.

“No. Okay, cheer only when Jackson’s team scores.” I told them, pointing at Jackson who was wearing dark blue and slamming against all of them. “Only when Jackson’s team scores.” I repeated and they nodded in sync.

“Only Jackson, I got it.”

I thought they understood but when a guy from Jackson’s team scored, they all booed and I wanted to hide myself in a hole and never come out again.

“Okay, only when the blue colored people scores.” I gave it one last try and thankfully they all understood, the boys enjoying the rest of the game. Kai was excited and ended up cheering any time a ball went past the line and I didn’t want to burst his bubble. I heard Kyungsoo mutter a: “Kim Kai dumb.”

“How do you know when to fight?” Chanyeol asked me suddenly and I raised my eyebrows at him, not understanding his question.

“You mean, how do we know when a game is scheduled?” I asked back and he nodded. “I mean, we schedule it beforehand. We say; on next week Wednesday, June 15th is the next game. Something like that.”

“Wouldn’t it better to take them by surprise though?” Chanyeol questioned me and I blinked realizing that they thought that this was a certain kind of war. “Wouldn’t it be better to just show up and start bumping into them?”

“Well… it is but we have rules here.” I told him and he dropped it.

The rest of the game ended well and when the Rhino’s won, I watched Jackson get carried by his team mates. Jackson was carried past us and he waved, all of us waving back. I smiled when he lifted a hand to his ear, telling me to call him later.

“I will!” I mouthed back.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Night had fallen and every one was downstairs playing video games with Seungwoo. Seungwoo wasn’t one for video games, but he was good in trying to entertain the rest of the boys. I fumbled through my closet, grabbing a simple pair of black jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt. I knew I had to sneak out, and I grabbed my phone to see a text from Mark and Bambam who told me to go see them first and that we’ll go to the party together.

Hearing the commotion downstairs, I lifted the window pane up and climbed through it, lowering my cap down to hide my face. I felt like a burglar in my own home. Dropping down, I tried to tip toe past the window and was about to go out the front gate when I heard someone call my name.

“Ong Harin. Where do you think you’re going?”

Shit.

I turned to see Sehun by the side of the house and it seemed like he had been there for a while. I wondered if he saw me dropping down from my window and his following sentence answered my question.

“I see you’re blessed with the ability to sneak around like a kitchen rat.” He said, narrowing his eyes on me. I saw that he was wearing his coat, and his tall figure moved towards me as I stepped backward.

“I have some place to be tonight.” I told him and he scoffed, going out the gate. “I’m not bringing you, Oh Sehun.”

“Take it as payback since you asked me to bring you around Soul City.” He said to me, holding the gate open. “Are you coming or should I call the others and tell them you’re trying to leave?” He raised his head and was about to shout but I jumped on him, pressing my palm against his lips to muffle the noise.

He stopped, satisfied and I moved to walk down the road, Sehun by my side. It would be alright. Handling Sehun was nowhere near as hard as handling all of them. Sehun was also not easily excited as Kai, or as curious as Kyungsoo. I walked down the road, our house near a street that headed straight to where I was meeting Mark and Bambam. The party was also a couple of blocks from where they were at.

“Where are we going?” Sehun suddenly asked, trailing close behind.

“If you don’t know, you’re welcome to go back home and leave me alone.” I grumbled but he rolled his eyes.

“I’m trying to be civil here, Gaian.”

Realizing that there was no reason to be mean to him when he wasn’t to me, I pursed my lips and dug my hands into my coat.

“We’re going to a party. To drink and have fun, I’m sure people do that in Exodus too.”

“But we’re not dressed for a party.” Sehun said, looking confused. “Or are you going to change into your dress there? I’m not even wearing a tuxedo.” He dragged his eyes over my face and shook his head. “You look like you’re going to rob a house.”

I chuckled. Their parties were probably masquerades, balls, and many things galore that wasn’t them getting fucked up drunk and playing stupid games.

“Here on Earth, we just dress casually. It’s a different kind of party.” I told him and we neared the building we were meeting. I saw Mark and Bambam waiting for me by the entrance of their building, and I realized that it was their company, recognizing the logo.

“That’s Mark Tuan.” Sehun suddenly said. “He the Mark Tuan you were talking about back in Soul City?”

I remembered I told him about Mark when we were having a conversation in Shindong’s restaurant and I nodded.

“I thought he would be taller.” He said and I shot him a look.

“Harin!” Mark ran up to me and gave me a hug, retracting when he saw Sehun. “Oh, you brought one of your cousins.” He extended a hand to Sehun, to which Sehun looked at warily. “I’m Mark Tuan, haven’t properly introduced myself. You must be Harin’s cousin.”

I nudged Sehun and he gingerly grabbed Mark’s finger, shaking it awkwardly.

“I’m not related to this Gaian.” He answered, correcting Mark who had no idea what he was talking about.

Saving the situation, I told Mark that Sehun was just a friend and he wanted to come along. Smiling, Mark welcomed him and said that the party was just a few blocks away. We were about to walk when a gasp sounded and we turned around to see a middle-aged woman gaping at Sehun.

“You! You shine, bright like a star!” She exclaimed, walking to Sehun and fumbling through her bag. “Please, no auditions at all. I’d like to sign you under JYP entertainment straight away.”

Sehun blinked at the older woman, walking backwards when she tried to come closer to take a look at his face. “Um… Ong Harin—” He began when she raised her cellphone to take a picture of his face. “Ong Harin, what is she—”

“Sorry, but he’s already signed with another company.” I jumped in to save a very confused looking Sehun. Mark and Bambam were chuckling, agreeing between themselves that Sehun indeed was very good-looking.

“That’s a shame, that’s a shame. Well, if you change your mind…” She grabbed a business card and placed it on Sehun’s hand, Sehun quickly giving me the card as if it was poisonous. I pocketed it and thanked her politely. When she left, Sehun turned to look at me, deadpan.

“She tried to kill me.”

“She didn’t. She likes your face, that’s all.”

“That’s why she tried to kill me?” He asked and I laughed, telling him that no one was trying to kill him. Mark and Bambam began to tell me about their lives and Sehun remained quiet, listening to them talk. We reached Samuel’s house and when I walked through the gates, I could hear the loud sound of disco music. Samuel always enjoyed old disco music.

“Harin, you’re back from where ever you came from!” Samuel greeted, standing up from the midst of females who were at his table. I gave him a hug and he gave Sehun a nod. “And you came back with a boyfriend?”

“Oh, no. He’s just a friend.” I told him.

“Well, do enjoy. Jackson just arrived a moment ago, I think you can find him at the bar. Also, I know you’re not one for men in parties but a friend of mine has been asking for your number. I didn’t give it to him yet since I was waiting for your permission.” Samuel patted my shoulder and I declined him politely.

“Maybe next time, Samuel. You know I’m not a texting person.” I told him and it wasn’t long till Mark led us deeper into the house. I saw Jackson already drinking, a glass of whiskey on the rocks. He seemed bored and annoyed and when we came closer, I realized that it was because he was sitting next to Blackpink.

Who even calls themselves Blackpink? I grumbled to myself but smiled at Jackson who brightened up at the sight of us. I introduced Sehun to him and behind him, I heard Blackpink squeal at Sehun’s visuals.

“So handsome!”

“Does he come from our university?”

“He has such nice skin! Should we ask for his number?”

I could hear whispers but ignored them, sitting down beside Jackson. I got a glass of whiskey passing one to Sehun while I ordered a cocktail. Whiskey always got me drunk faster than I had liked, but the cocktails were something I enjoyed drinking because of the taste.

“I thought you would not come.” Jackson said to me and I reminded him that I promised.

I watched Sehun take a sip and he made a face at the taste. I laughed and he frowned at me.

“This taste is blasphemy.” He said to me.

“We drink to get drunk here, not for the taste.” I whispered to him.

“What’s the point?” He asked and I told him that there was no point. “You Gaians are weird.”

“And now, is a game of SPIN THE BOTTLEEEEEEEEEEE!” Samuel’s voice rang through the house, and he was holding a microphone. He was drunk already; I could tell with the way he flopped through the house. “Welcome back to Harin who decided to show up after a month.” He said and I bowed my head, chuckling at the attention.

“I want every one to be involved! This party is for each and every one of you to enjoy. No one should be shy and if you are shy, you’ll have to down your glass! Every one huddle up!”

Samuel was always good in hosting parties, because he was a good talker. After he didn’t win in Produce 101, he went back to university and decided to focus on his studies. He was one of our top students in business studies and I was glad he had found his way. I nudged Sehun closer, sipping my cocktail.

“Okay, first round.” He drunkenly spun the bottle and it stopped on Jackson who was caught by surprise.

“Okay, Jackson. Truth or Dare?”

“Truth!”

“Well, we all know Jackson here is a very honest person. So, Jackson, if you had to save between Mark and Bambam, who would you save?”

The crowd cheered at the question and I could see Mark and Bambam look over to Jackson, expecting it to be them. Jackson looked like a wolf caught in a trap and made an X with his hands.

“I can’t choose! They are my best friends.” He started and Samuel cut him off with a “either you choose or you drink!” line that was something that he had always said in parties, every one chanting it with him. Jackson, already red on the face grabbing the whiskey he was sipping and downed it pure; neat.

“Next, spin spin spin the bottle.” Samuel sang and the bottle stopped at Mark, every one cheering. Mark rubbed his face, embarrassed already preparing his drink. Mark had no problem drinking and just not playing the game at all. I continued to sip my cocktail, raising a hand to order another one.

“Maaaark Tuan!” Samuel yodeled. “So, Mark… Tell me, who was a better kisser, Harin or Jisoo?”

I should have seen this coming. Every one ooh-ed and I turned bright red. Mark was no different, downing the drink in one go to not answer the question and I was grateful he did. I saw Jisoo’s face falter in the background and I remembered when Mark dumped her because she was too clingy.

He couldn’t go anywhere, couldn’t do anything and he had disappeared for a while since he wasn’t allowed to have any girl-friends. It wasn’t long before I saw her burst into tears, the rest of Blackpink trying to comfort her as Jennie stared daggers at me.

I kept ordering alcohol, sipping it through a straw and I could already feel my body go tingly. Sehun just sat beside me, crossing his legs and observing everyone. Finally, the bottle pointed to me and Samuel yelled out my name.

“ONG HARIN! Again, welcome back. So, tell me, who was the last person you dated?” He asked and I frowned, knowing that I only ever dated one person. Knowing that it was something that I didn’t need to lie about, I pointed to Mark who flashed me a smile and gave me a playful wink.

“Of course! Nothing beats first love.” Samuel said. “Marin Couple will always be the best OTP!”

I chuckled to myself and I saw Sehun look over to Mark who didn’t seem bothered by it. We both weren’t. We knew we ended on good terms and we were very young and are still very young. My friendship with Mark mattered more than our relationship and I was glad he had always stood by me.

The next person was up next and a few rounds went by. I could already feel things spinning, and I propped my face on the palm of my hand, as people chanted and stripped and danced. Lisa, who was an amazing dancer despite my annoyance of her turning into a hypocrite, twerked and they all cheered. I saw her look over to me, passing me a small smile which I returned.

Some friendships fail, but there is always respect.

The bottle ended on Jennie who confidently waited for the dare. Samuel, who had a big crush on Jennie, quickly racked his brain. He was thinking of a dare and I could see him trying to find ways for him to be able to interact with her. He was a blubbering mess when it came to Jennie, just like how my brother was, but it was nothing that concerned me.

“Choose one person in this room you get to make out with. 7 minutes in heaven!” He dared and a flashing look of hopefulness crossed his face. I knew he wanted Jennie to choose him, his fidgeting became prominent. A few other men in the room straightened themselves, waiting for her answer when she looked straight at me, pointing at Sehun.

“That guy.”

Whispers of envy filled the room and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Chewing on my lips, I told Sehun to that he had to follow her. Looking confused, he looked at the people staring at him as if he had no idea what was going on.

“Well, 7 minutes in heaven with….”

“Sehun!” Mark said, cupping his mouth so Samuel could hear. Samuel nodded disappointingly and he motioned Sehun over. Still confused, Sehun was pushed and nudged to the middle to which Jennie grabbed his arm and began dragging him away.

“Ong Harin—” His voice was drowned out by cheers and I saw them go to the back room. I smirked, thinking of Sehun’s reaction when Jennie would try to kiss him and I hoped he wouldn’t use his powers on her. A shot of annoyance ran through my chest when I was reminded of Jennie and I swallowed it down, knowing that hatred never brought any one anywhere. I did not like drama, and she never crossed the line with me but somehow, she annoyed me more than usual.

I felt someone by my side and saw that it was Mark refilling his drink. I got another drink and sipped on it, pressing my lips together, Mark studying me.

“You seem drunk.” He said to me and I laughed.

“No shit.” He chuckled at my reply, a hand going to wrap around my shoulders to pull me close.

“You think your friend would enjoy his time with Jennie?” He asked and I shrugged. To be honest, as annoyed as I was, I couldn’t care less. Sehun being uncomfortable was enough to make me have a good laugh.

“He’s a guy, of course he will.” I answered flippantly, and Mark patted my head. Our conversation moved from Jennie to me asking what happened to Jisoo after I left. When I left for Exodus, he and Jisoo had just broken up but they were often seen together.

“I don’t know. I guess she was always around and I took advantage of that.” He said and I sighed.

“No excuse for leading her on, Mark Tuan.” I scolded and he smiled.

“She’s not like you, you know? She’s not simple. You know what you want, you ignore things when you think it’s irrelevant, and you don’t try hard to be some one you are not. Life was easy with you because you knew what I was thinking without me saying anything and I missed you when I was her.”

“Not in love with me, are you?” I joked and he laughed, shaking his head.

“My love for you runs deeper than someone who is in love with you, kiddo.” He answered, pinching my cheek. “You are family and you know that.”

I smiled at him and downed more alcohol, our conversation going different paths. I stirred the alcohol, the people seemingly about to multiply themselves when I saw Sehun walk out of the room. It has been more than 7 minutes and his face was red, his shirt untucked. Jennie followed him out and it seemed like something happened, but it didn’t bother me as much until she smirked and came up to me.

“Your friend kisses better than your joke of a brother.”

Oh, this bitch did not…

“What did you say?” I asked back, getting off the chair and standing up, my eyes flashing with anger. “Say that again.”

The bitch did not pause a beat, looking into my eye and whispering the same words she said before, her devious grin pissing me off even more.

“Your friend. Kisses better. Than your joke of a brother.”

I will kill her.

I will kill her and send her to the depths of hell.

Mark couldn’t stop me, my body pouncing forward as I tackled her to the ground, my hands slapping that bitch on the face. She had no right, no right to talk about my brother like that when she broke his heart like it was a game to her. She screamed from underneath and I pulled her hair backwards, slamming her head against the floor. I could hear Mark, Jackson and Bambam run towards me.

“Do not get involved.” I hissed at the three of them who skidded to a halt when they saw my face and I went back to slapping her. She rolled over and I was suddenly under her, her nails coming to my face when suddenly she was grabbed and thrown backwards.

I quickly stood up and was trying to run towards her again, my hand grabbing an empty beer bottle to smack her with it when I was stopped by Sehun who grabbed me and dragged me out. I could hear Jennie yelling at me and I tried to run away from Sehun’s grasp but he tightened his grip on my body and carried me out.

“Oh Sehun, let me go!” I yelled, banging my fists against his shoulder. “I WILL KILL YOU!” I screeched, trying to run back into the house but Sehun grabbed me again, carrying me down the street.

“Calm down, Ong Harin!” He said to me as he put me down but I wasn’t going to do that.

“How dare she… How dare she talk about Seungwoo like that?! I swear to god, I will ka-pow! her and she better be ready. I will deflate those plastic boobs, I’m sure NONE OF THAT IS REAL!”

My blood was boiling and I could feel it in my head. The alcohol must have played a part because I knew I was drunk, but I was never a violent drunk. Her talking about Seungwoo was her crossing a line and she knew it.

To me, this was war.

“Calm down.” Sehun said, and whipped my head around to glare at him.

“Did you kiss her?!” I asked and he looked at me, confused. “I asked if you kissed that bitch!” I yelled at him and he grabbed my upper arm to stop me from moving.

“I didn’t. She tried but I backed away so she attacked me.”

“SHE ATTACKED YOU?! COME HERE, YOU MOTHER—”

“ONG HARIN!” Sehun’s voice thundered out and he glared down at me. “I think it’s best we go home.”

“No.” I wasn’t done. “I will not go home unless I see her on the floor with blood out of her eyes.”

“I think SM has been a bad influence on you. Look at you.” Sehun tsk-ed and tried to pull me down the street so we could go back home. I decided to trick him, knowing that if he got lost, I could run back to the house and fight that plastic piece of trash.

“Fine, we go home.” I said and began to walk the opposite direction to our house when Sehun cleared his throat. “What? This is the way home.”

“No, that is the way home.” He said, grabbing my arm. Well, tricking Sehun was harder than I expected. “I remember the way. We passed that. Come now, you’re drunk.”

I nodded, walking slowly.

“It hurts.” I complained, Sehun letting of my arm for a moment. I took this chance to turn around to making a run towards the house to get back to that airheaded dildo with a silly excuse of being a human. I zoomed forward, running in zigzag as if it would help in confusing Sehun, trying to get away from him as fast as possible when I felt myself fall down to the ground. Air had knocked against my back.

“I swear to god, Gaian.” Sehun growled, catching up to me. “When I say we go home, we go home. And you still try to go back there and fight her?”

I bruised my knees and stood up, dusting my drunk self-off.

“You suck.” I told him and he grabbed my hand to drag me off again but I refused. I stood there and crossed my arms, glaring at him.

“What?” He asked. “What is it now that you can’t go home?”

“My shoelaces are untied.” I told him and he looked down on my untied shoelaces that came off during the fight.

“Do I look like I know how to tie shoelaces?” He asked, grumbling. He knelt down and before I knew it, he took off my shoes instead of tying them. He kicked off his own shoes, and gripped my arm. “Wear them.”

“But they are your shoes!” I protested and he looked at me, his eyes turning gray. I gingerly shoved my feet into his shoes and wailed. All I really wanted to do was to go back there and finish what I started and this asshole of a guy was stopping me! “I HATE YOU!”

“You look like a Kyungsoo when he throws his tantrums.” Sehun said, grabbing my shoes from the ground and holding them with one hand. I shuffled beside him, the shoes too big for my smaller feet, annoyed and pissed off.

“Walk properly.” He ordered and I mimicked him, making a face when I heard a voice.

It was her.

“Sehun!”

I turned and saw a bruised-up Jennie coming out of the front gate, his coat in her arms. Sehun, that bastard, forgot his coat again? How dare she show up?

The audacity.

Whirling around I turned to run towards her when I was stopped by Sehun’s arms that wrapped around my waist and turned my body around. I was flung over his shoulder and I couldn’t help but yell at him.

“DO NOT STOP ME FROM-- I swear to god—”

“Ong Harin, I will drop you if you keep moving like that! Just put my coat down there, thank you.” He said to Jennie.

“DO NOT THANK HER! SHE’S A ROTTING COW, THAT’S WHAT SHE IS!” I flailed my legs and Sehun was losing balance so I stopped. “Fine, put me down. I promise I’ll just talk to her. Promise.”

Sehun was tired, breathing heavily, putting me down on the ground and I whipped my head around to see that she was smirking through her bruised lip and purpling eye. She mouthed something to me and I made out—

Your brother—

I didn’t even bother to let her finish, jumping forward when I was held back by Sehun. He wrapped his arm my waist, pulling me closer and before I knew it, his hand was under my chin pushing it up. In less than a second, his face lowered and his lips were pressed against mine.

Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun was kissing me.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Back in Exodus’ lands, three cloaked females floated in the air were hovered around a clear glass ball. The glass ball had images on it, floating. In the glass ball showed a girl and boy, their lips locked in the streets of Seoul, Korea. The images turned, a silver saturated color replaying the events. The three women huddled around the glass ball, their hands against the glass. Each female had their eyes covered by a black cloth, whispers filling the cave.

“Sisters, it has begun.” The oldest of them spoke, feeling the energy from the crystal ball. “They have locked lips and the prophecy that has been sighted centuries ago has started.” The Seers stood, hand out as the light in the ball shone bright with every minute.

“It’s a matter of time, One.” The second oldest of them spoke. “It’s a matter of time until Oh Sehun and Ong Harin will be able to unite the four worlds. Their destiny has been written since the start of time; they will be the sole rulers. Three—”

The youngest Seer did not need to be told twice; swaying with the dull wind as her long black dress danced along. Her covered eyes did not stop her from singing, her voice cheerful, unlike her sisters.

“A simple kiss is when one half of a pair unite,

With the bond activated, her powers will reignite

One prophecy to another, death will not do them part

Only when he takes his last breath, will the second part of the prophecy start.”

“The girl—She’ll start having her powers, soon enough.” One said, her hands going over the crystal to see the two younger kids walking down the road. “We are in phase one, sisters.”

“I wonder if Oh Shin knows.” Two mused. “Oh Shin, like his ancestors before him, has been blinded by the confidence that he will be the one sole ruler of the worlds.”

“But it has always been Sehun, and will always be Sehun.” Three spoke, in a sing-a-song voice. “As greedy as Oh Shin is, he loves his son.”

Following her statement, Three began to recite Sehun’s prophecy, her rhythm stable as the other two listened:

“Born as a mage with the power of wind

In the hands of a female mage, will his life line thin

Whether it be a sibling, a lover, a friend

She will be the reason why his life ends”

“You think we did the right thing telling the Oh family about Sehun’s prophecy?” Two asked One, the oldest brooding. “Because of his knowledge, women have been dying. Those before Oh Shin and Oh Shin himself have been trying to protect their blood line.”

“We aren’t able to lie.” reminds One, crossing her legs. “Every prophecy has a sacrifice. For a better world, and the next, it’ll be in the hands of Oh Sehun and Ong Harin.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	13. goddamnit

Silence.

I didn’t know how to act. A few minutes after I felt his lips against mine, Jennie had thrown his coat to the ground and haughtily walked away. I had felt his breath against my face and could hear my heart in my ears before he was the one who drew away—his face straight. He drew a breath and his eyes met mine.

“Finally, you’re quiet.” He murmured, dropping down to retrieve his coat. I blinked, taken aback.

Maybe… Maybe it wasn’t a big deal in Exodus. Maybe people do kiss each other out of the blue to shut other people up. I swear I have seen Chanyeol almost kiss Baekhyun every time he talked too much. I shivered, looking around. I was out of my mind, my face numb and my feet not functioning.

“Here.” Sehun said and I stopped when I saw that he had already walked down the road and was waiting for me to catch up.

I stepped forward, walking towards him. I had sobered up after the kiss and I wanted to ask him what his deal was, but I knew that it may not be worth talking about. Sehun walked beside me and I felt the cool breeze hit my face. He didn’t seem fazed and that irked me.

“Walk straight, will you?” He asked me and I glared at him. First, he puts his lips against mine and now he’s ordering me around? “You’ll get hit by a horse.”

I realized that he meant car and I side stepped to the sidewalk. Silence again. How awkward. The silence was so uncomfortable that it made me squirm.

“You know; on Earth, kisses are a big deal.” I began and sneaked a peek at him. His expression didn’t change, his walking relaxed.

“I know.” He answered and I waited for him to say more but he didn’t, his eyes focused to the front.

“If I tell Wooseung, he’ll kill you.” I said again, and Sehun flickered his eyes onto me.

“If you think it’s worth telling, then go ahead.”

So, it really wasn’t a big deal in Exodus, I realized. No wonder he was so nonchalant about it. I licked my lips nervously, shoving my hands into my coat. I turned to him and saw that he seemed tired, the dark shadows under his eyes were starting to show. I found myself wondering if he got to sleep last night, turning my face and taking in his features that were highlighted by the street lamp.

“Ong Harin.” He said and I jumped at his voice. “Stare at me more and I’ll think you’re in love with me.”

“Then I guess I’m in love with everyone.” I answered. “I’ll miss everyone.” I muttered under my breath, closing my eyes briefly when the world seemed to spin for a while. I opened them again to adjust my eyesight just to see Sehun looking at me, his eyebrows furrowed.

“What?” I asked him, reaching up to touch my face in case something was stuck on it and he shook his head, going back to walking.

“You’re speaking as if you’re never coming back to SM.” He voiced and I didn’t reply, knowing that it was best not to say anything. “Is it because you’re scared of my father?”

“I’m convinced your father will kill me, yes.” I agreed and Sehun surprisingly let out a chuckle. “That’s not funny, Oh Sehun.”

“My father wouldn’t hurt a fly, Gaian.” He said to me and I rolled my eyes. We were nearing the house now and I applauded Sehun for his sense of direction. I sucked at directions and was often lost, every drinking night one of my friends would always have to send me home. My eyes went to his feet that was covered only by his socks, Sehun holding my shoes and his coat in one hand. I partially felt bad at how he had to handle me but a part of me knew that I would be more satisfied with the fight if he wasn’t around.

We reached the front door, and Sehun opened the door. The lively sound of every one talking was comfort to my ears and I smiled, stepping out of Sehun’s shoes. When I walked in, I saw Baekhyun on Chanyeol, the boys trying to do what we called an ‘aeroplane’. Wooseung used to do that to me when I was young and I remembered enjoying it all.

“You’re back!” Luhan said, turning from the screen, his hands still pressing the controller. “Where’d you go?”

“I almost called a search party.” Seungwoo said from the door, his glasses perched on his nose. “But Mark said that you just left the party.”

“I almost killed someone today.” I told him, taking off my coat and plopping down on the couch. Seungwoo raised an eyebrow, looking at Sehun holding my shoes before dragging his eyes back to me.

“What happened?”

“Your snake of an ex-girlfriend got on my nerves.” I answered, rubbing my eyes tiredly. “She’s lucky Sehun was around or she wouldn’t be alive right now.”

Seungwoo looked at Sehun who didn’t say anything, placing his coat on the coat rack. Kyungsoo appeared from upstairs and saw that Sehun was around, the shorter male going to Sehun to help him.

“Put it back on the shoe rack.” Sehun said to Kyungsoo who took my shoes. Kyungsoo looked at the shoes then at Sehun’s feet then back at the shoes before lifting it up in the air.

“Why your shoes shrink?”

“Those are Ong Harin’s.”

“Why you hold her shoes?” He asked again and Sehun shrugged. With that, Kyungsoo turned and glowered at me. “Bad, Ong Harin. Bad.”

“Ex-girlfriend?” Seungwoo asked, frowning. “You mean Jennie? Didn’t hurt her, did you?”

“Really?” I looked at my older brother. “I almost got beat up and you ask me if I hurt her?”

“Knowing your temper, I think I have to be worried about the policemen coming to our house.” My brother answered and I rolled my eyes. I was calm, most of the time. But my tantrums, though rare as they were, were incredibly violent. I remember having blackouts when I was young and then waking up in the hospital a few hours later.

“I’m tired.” I said to Seungwoo but was stopped by a flying Baekhyun who landed on my lap.

“Where do you think you’re going? You left us again.” He narrowed his eyes on me and climbed off. “Now you have to make sure we get to do the same thing you and Sehun did.”

“We didn’t do much.” I told him and Sehun scoffed, saying at the same time.

“She wrestled a person to the ground.”

“We drank alcohol—”

“—That tasted like death.” He finished my sentence and I looked at him.

“I want to try. Did it taste like sapphire whiskey?” Chanyeol asked, sitting up from the floor.

“I mean I have a few bottles of soju in the fridge if you guys want to try it. They’re all flavored.” Seungwoo said, standing up to go to the fridge and opening the alcohol side. He had always stocked up alcohol on his own and I know it was because he often felt lonely. Alcohol did help if you grew up traumatized.

“By a few you mean a box of it.” I corrected, standing up. “I’m calling it a night; you guys have fun.”

The look of the bottles had diverted their attention to the alcohol that no one saw me slip away. With a soft smile at all of them, I made my way up, my heart heavy. I took a shower and finally climbed into bed, sinking down underneath the covers. I placed a hand on my head and replayed everything that happened in my head, hoping that I could keep the memories in a bottle. I already missed them and maybe it was the alcohol, but I turned to the side and felt a tear slide down my cheek.

I never was good in goodbyes, but I had always prepared for them.

So that, with the stars in the sky, I replayed memories of them over of over again in my head. The way Sehun turned to look at me the first time we met, the way Baekhyun yelled at the sniffler, the way Xiumin tried his hardest to help. I wiped the tears from my eyes, knowing that it was a matter of time before I would never see them again, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

It was dark and the sound of a baby crying reached my ears. I looked around and saw nothing but emptiness, the wind cold against my skin. I jumped when I heard someone talking in my ear.

He wanted to kill you. I had no choice.

I had to make sure you were safe.

Mom? I found myself thinking, swinging my hands out in the darkness, trying to grab onto something that would make me feel safe.

“Harin… Harin!”

My eyes opened up wide and I saw Suho looking down on me, his eyebrows furrowed. My cheeks were wet and I quickly sat up, Suho reaching over to wipe my face with his sleeve. He looked worried and I hiccuped, my head disoriented.

“You were crying.” He told me and I closed my eyes. Suho patted my shoulder and I know he wanted to comfort me, but even I didn’t know what I was feeling. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m fine. Nightmare.” I smiled at him and he nodded, as if he understood. “Why are you up here?”

“I wanted to see if you wanted to drink. The rest wanted you to come and join them.”

Thinking that it would be good to spend more time with them, I agreed. Suho went down first and I went to wash my face. The dream was fuzzy in my head and I couldn’t remember what it was about, but I remember feeling cold. Shivering at the reminder, I patted my face dry and tied up my hair before going downstairs.

I was greeted by a group of very drunk people. The sight was hilarious and I saw a lot of them singing and laughing. Baekhyun kept talking. Kyungsoo was red on the face with Tao who looked like he could pass out any second.

“Down it!” Chanyeol yelled and every one downed their cup. I blinked at the sight of all of them laughing at nothing for no particular reason before Chanyeol pointed to Kyungsoo. “Your turn! Something you never told anyone. Noooooo lying.” He warned Kyungsoo drunkenly, who almost toppled over.

Kyungsoo seemed to think for a moment, holding the table for support as his body swayed back and forth.

“One time, I want poison Oh Sehun.” He said and I was taken aback by how much he spoke. “But then I realize his father can kill my whole family.”

“Pooooor Kyungsoooo.” Chen said, looking sad for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo waved a hand to show that it didn’t bother him as much that he couldn’t poison Sehun. Sehun blinked as if the information was new.

“I grow poisonous berries, strawberry, even orange.” He said and I tried not to laugh when his words sounded even more stupid. “But Sehun… berries, no eat. Strawberry? He throw at me. Orange? He made me eat instead. Sehun never eat anything.”

“That’s not true. I eat your cooking.” Sehun argued, glaring at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo drunkenly grew an apple on both of his hands, showing it to everyone. “This side poisonous, this side not poisonous.” He showed everyone proudly, rocking back and forth. He stopped for a second and then bit one of the apples, chewing it thoughtfully when realization hit his face.

“Which apple I eat?” A piece of apple fell from his mouth. “Oh no.”

Everyone stared at him, Kyungsoo slowly dropping onto the floor before his body went limp. I was about to panic but Baekhyun giggled, poking Kyungsoo’s feet. Sehun simply stared at Kyungsoo while Chanyeol began to wail. Tears poured from his eyes and Chen’s mouth turned upside down, Luhan also wiping his eyes.

“Today we mourn for a friend’s death—” Xiumin began slowly.

Then Kyungsoo suddenly sat up, crossing his arms as he stared at Sehun. “Why you no cry?”

“What?” Sehun asked, blinking. “I know you’re not stupid to eat your own poisonous apple, Kyungsoo.”

“We do not mourn for a friend’s death because unfortunately, he’s still alive.” Xiumin narrated.

“Unfortunately!” Baekhyun interjected, still giggling. “Bottoms up!” He said and every one poured soju into their cup and with a swig, they finished it in one go. No wonder they were all drunk, they all drank it like water.

The night went on and I couldn’t help but laugh at their antics. Baekhyun, with every glass he drank, he became more and more cheesy. I would have confused him with Kai if he didn’t look so different. Baekhyun had another glass of soju and choked but he swallowed it and shoved chips down his throat.

“Did I tell you how much I love all of you?” He asked, swooning. Chanyeol nodded and hugged him.

“Me too.” He cried.

“I know my power is light but I’m not very bright, am I?” Baekhyun blubbered before turning to Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol… Your power is very warm but your heart is very cooooooooooold. I know you put off my nightlight when you think I’m sleeping.” Baekhyun began, wagging a finger at Chanyeol who was halfway to falling asleep.

“Luhan… you move things with your mind but you always move my heart.” He winked at Luhan who chuckled at Baekhyun’s attempt to be sweet. “Tao, you know how to stop time but time stops when I’m with youuuu…”

“Senior Lay—” Baekhyun turned to look at Lay who was absentmindedly patting his heart while his hand glowed. “Senior Lay, you heal all the pain away!”

“Okay, okay... too much drinking for one night.” Seungwoo said, gathering up the empty bottles. I counted around thirty and Seungwoo tried to fight off a Tao who clung to his leg, asking where he was bringing the alcohol. “Come now, no more alcohol.”

“That’s not true, there’s one bottle left!” Kai said and everyone looked towards the one and only bottle that lay on the table. Baekhyun turned and growled at Xiumin who looked like he was about to reach out and hold it. Chanyeol whipped his head around and stood up. Kyungsoo’s vines were beginning to grow and I could see almost all their eyes flashing. Seungwoo was unaware and was about to reach for the bottle when I clapped my hands.

“No, no. On earth, this is how we do it. Chanyeol, no powers.” I warned, his eyes going from bright red to a normal black. “Baekhyun, come here. Let me show you.”

I put my elbow onto the table and explained to him how to arm wrestle. Baekhyun grabbed my hand, his tongue protruding out the side of his lips as he stared eagerly at the last bottle of alcohol. “You try to push my hand down, okay? No powers, Byun Baekhyun.” I warned and he nodded.

“1…”

“2…”

“3! Go.” I told him, and Baekhyun tried his hardest, his face wincing as he tried to push my hand lower and lower. The muscles on his arm bulged and my hand almost slammed against the table when I felt a surge go through my body. It was as if energy moved from my hand into my body and I tensed, the feeling spread through my body and for some reason, I could feel dread.

I pushed my hand away from Baekhyun, pushing whatever I had on my fingertips back immediately just to see his limp body slamming against the cold floor, my own hand glowing.

“Baekhyun!”

The color was gone from his lips, and he was not responding.

“Ong Harin… What did you do?”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was whirl wind and a rush of panic for me but I remember seeing Lay grab Baekhyun, trying to shake him awake. Everyone had stepped away from me, shouting Baekhyun’s name and I gasped, trying to breathe because I couldn’t handle the fact that it was my doing.

“Harin—” Suho had said, about to grab me but I flinched away, scared that he would get hurt like how Baekhyun was.

If this was my power, I don’t want it.

I had backed away, turning around and running up the stairs, past the bedrooms, up past the study room. I ran past the hallway mirror and gasped when I saw that my eyes were all black, walking backwards before I took my shivering body to the attic. Up in the attic, my legs gave way and I crumpled into a heap on the ground, my hands shaking. The glow was gone now and I recalled the feeling when I felt something push into my fingers, how Baekhyun suddenly looked like he was dead.

Was he dead?

Tears slid down my cheeks and I slammed my hand against my heart, doubling over when it twisted. I prayed and prayed that Baekhyun was fine, scared that if something happened to him, I wouldn’t be okay with myself. I leaned against the dusty boxes, my eyes adjusting to the dark just to see the many things that Ahjumma have stored away since I was a child. I saw the rocking chair, the old grandfather’s clock and my old blanket.

The attic was a huge floor, no doors just stairs and I could hear every one talking downstairs. Suho was yelling and I covered my ears, hearing a thud. Blinking back the tears, I closed my eyes and counted to ten, wishing that it was all a dream.

Sera.

A whisper sounded and I jolted up, looking around. The attic was eerie, the sudden silence; the cold wind. I looked around and for a moment, I felt a rise of fear when I heard another whisper.

Sera.

Sitting up, I looked towards the noise. The whisper getting louder as I stood up and bravely walked through the attic. My legs had a mind of its own and it wasn’t long when I stopped in front of a big box, the dust swirling in front of me.

Sera.

Who the fuck was Sera? I felt annoyed and I grabbed the box, lowering my ear onto it when I heard it again, clear as day.

Sera.

This box. I grabbed the box and tugged, using all my energy to drag it across the floor. Pushing all the boxes away, I finally brought it to the middle of the attic, opening the box and pouring all it’s contents out. Books, notebooks, papers and newspaper articles. Then a compass.

Sera.

The sound was from the compass and when I looked closer, I saw that it was pointing at me. Frowning, I raised it in the air and shook it. Frowning, I dropped the compass… Maybe I was hearing things. I turned to the contents of the boxes, shuffling through the paper when my eyes landed on the words.

Papers of Adoption.

Scanning the papers, I realized that it had my name on it.

Harin.

No. I thought, running my eyes over the papers when they settled on the bottom, ‘Signed by Lebanese Child Services’. What does that mean? There was no way I was not related to Seungwoo, there was no way I was not my parent’s daughter. My hands went past the papers, grabbing the only book I saw before opening it. I skimmed through the pages just to realize that it was a journal, my fathers journal; his handwriting scrawled and hard to read. I tried to read them anyway, when the first page caught my eye.

I heard of a child today. She was found in Lebanon, in the middle of a forest called ‘Cedar of God’. People do not want to keep her because they believe she is cursed. The Illuminati has contacted me to retrieve her. Every family that has taken her in has died with no cause of death. They are superstitious people and will kill her if this keeps up. But she’s still a baby and there is no greater sin than killing an infant.

My hands shook and I moved forward a couple of pages, trying to take the words in.

I have finally adopted her and she arrived just today. The Lebanese have called her Harin, saying that her name means God. In Korean, Harin means Eternal Beauty and she really is beautiful. Seungwoo is happy he has finally gotten a sister and we told him that she will be loved just as he is. I will raise her as my own with Joy.

My heart dropped.

Joy has fallen sick. I think it’s because of Harin. Seungwoo and I are fine because we have magic in our blood. Seungwoo is already showing signs of magic. I do believe Harin is cursed and I need to find a way to heal her. I have no idea where she is from, but I know that she is not an Exode or from Euren. I have my doubts, but she may be from Eve. I have always thought Eve has never existed. When Harin arrived, a compass was in her basket. The compass has always pointed to Harin and I believe she was brought to Earth for a reason. I must find a way or my wife will die. This is not Harin’s fault… I tell myself that every day.

This was too much. Too much for me.

I have decided to go to Lebanon. I found out that instead of a triangle, our worlds are connected as a diamond; with Eve at the bottom. I have searched for a man called Hans Anderson who has resided on Earth because of his powers and he told me of his knowledge. Hans said that Eve existed… I think Harin is from Eve and she has a purpose. I found out from the books that ‘Sera’ means savior in Evian.

I turned the page and kept reading, seeing a diagram of the four worlds. Eve, Chen talked about the place before, saying that it was a world of old tales.

Joy is really sick. She can barely lift her head. She doesn’t want to stay away from Harin and she says Harin is her daughter. I will bring Joy, Seungwoo and our Sote to Lebanon. I will find out where Harin was found. I believe Harin was sent to Earth by a portal from Eve. I may be able to find a way to cure Joy if I go to Eve. My wife is the love of my life, there will be no way for me to watch her die.

I burst into tears, heaving as the pain in my heart got heavier. A part of me knew how it ended, my parents were not here anymore. I sobbed, my hand against my mouth to muffle the cries when I heard footsteps come up the stairs. I looked up to see Ahjumma and my brother, looking at me worriedly.

“Harin…” Seungwoo began, a foot closer to me but I backed away.

“Don’t!” I lashed out, trembling with self-disgust. “Don’t. I might hurt you.”

“Why would you…” Seungwoo asked, his eyes skating over the papers on the floor. He wordlessly picked them up, along with the notebook, reading his father’s words.

“Harin…” Ahjumma began gently and I shook my head, knowing it was time to demand an answer.

“What happened next?” I asked her, holding my hands to my chest. “When you went to find the portal… What happened?”

Seungwoo who was reading the journal, looked up at me, his face unreadable… But I could feel it, the doubt that I was the Harin that he grew up with. Ahjumma looked at me, sighing.

“We went to Lebanon. Harin, you were still a child….”

“I want to know what happened next.” I said, my voice cracking. “I need to know if I killed them. Please tell me the truth.”

The truth may hurt, but I knew that it was what I needed. I lived 22 years of my life thinking that I was normal and that my parents died a long time ago. I grew up thinking that Seungwoo was my brother and everything I knew of just crashed down into pieces of unfamiliarity.

“We went. Your father, your mother, your brother and me. We camped out in a forest called ‘Cedar of God’. Your father, he did his research before going and he knew what to do to open the portal. You were crying and your mother was right beside you.” Ahjumma paused, her eyes watering. “Your father opened the portal, but because your mother was a mortal; her soul was sucked into the depths of Eve. I was the one who buried her body. Your father disappeared and I couldn’t find him anywhere. As much as I tried, I couldn’t open the portal again.”

I broke down, my chest heaving. Seungwoo stared lifelessly at the papers. He was sitting down, his back against the boxes.

“In the process…” I saw Ahjumma flicker her eyes over to Seungwoo. “In the process, Seungwoo’s soul was almost pulled in because of the energy from Eve. Eve, is land of darkness. It’s known to suck energy from those on top of the diamond. Seungwoo’s soul was ripped in half because he was still a baby.”

My stomach turned, Seungwoo’s eyes widening when he realized what she was about to say.

“I am a Sote and my sole purpose is to guard those of your father’s family. I knew Seungwoo was going to die if I didn’t do anything so I prayed to the Illuminati, those in a different realm. Because your father was a follower of the Illuminati, they answered my prayers.”

Seungwoo merely stared at her, listening to her speak. I felt bile rise up my throat and it took everything for me to not puke.

“They sent down a vile that contained half the soul of an infant from the River of Lost Souls and a scepter. With the vile, I binded that soul with your brothers with magic in order to save him. With the scepter, I was given instructions to take part of your powers and to return it to them. One day, if you get it back, you'll be a very powerful mage.”

Silence.

“How many people do you think died because of me?” I quietly asked, turning to both of them. “How many people do you think I have hurt? This is not about where I came from, it’s about the deaths I have caused—”

“You were young. You didn’t mean to hurt—”

“But I can now!” My voice rose an octave. “I might touch someone and they might die.”

“You have the ability to manipulate the essence of a soul, Harin. You have a purpose.”

“I don’t want it.” I told her softly, raising my hands to her. “Take it away, I don’t want it. Tell the Illuminati or something. Tell them to bring down a scepter and take my powers away, I don’t want it!”

“Your name means God in Lebane—”

“Of what? Death?” I questioned. “I don’t want anything that would hurt anyone else. I want you to take it away. I broke this family apart.”

“Oh, you poor child.” Ahjumma said, her voice breaking as she wept. I forgot how it felt like to have my heart broken into a million pieces. I hid my face in my arms and sobbed, for the families that took me in; for the parents I have never met that weren’t mine; and for Seungwoo who struggled because of me.

“I want to be alone.” I managed to say.

As if he was scared of being next to me, my brother gave me one last look and walked down the stairs, Ahjumma following him.

“How long have you been here? Why are you eavesdropping?” I heard Ahjumma ask loudly before the sound of people tumbling down the stairs could be heard.

“How is she?” I heard Suho ask.

“Is she really from Eve?”

“Go to bed, Chanyeol.”

I sniffled, laying down on the wooden floor, trying to make sense of what I heard today.

I don’t know who I was, where I came from and a part of me realized that this must be what Suho felt like.

Never knew I’d feel the same way this fast.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My mind was tired but I woke up to see my brother staring at me and I jolted up. Seungwoo smiled and I could tell he had cried too. I saw that he had put a blanket on my shoulders and when I sat up, he scooted closer just to reach up and pat my hair.

“Do you hate me?” I asked, dreading his answer.

“No.” He replied simply, dragging his thumb down my cheek to wipe the tears away. “Why would I?”

“Because I ruined your life.” I told him and he shook his head.

“I can’t imagine a life without you.” He smiled gently at me and I burst to tears again. I remember both of us crying, Seungwoo patting my back and telling me that it was okay. That he loved me nonetheless, and that I was always going to be his sister.

So, we both cried, and we both talked.

“I’m pretty sure that the day you came home, I thought you were food.” He told me and we both laughed. “But I remember telling mom that I’d protect you and you know me, a man of his word.”

“I don’t want to go back to SM.” I told him truthfully. “I don’t want to go back there and develop something dangerous.”

“All of our powers are dangerous.” He told me. “The second time I blasted Chanyeol’s thing back at him, Chen had to go to the infirmary.”

“Really? What happened after?”

“What do you mean what happened? With Senior Lay’s powers? He was fine in no time.”

“I still don’t want to go.” I told him and my brother chuckled, nodded. He knew he wouldn’t be able to change my mind. He knew it was hard once I made up my mind.

“Well, if you’re not going… I guess you’ll have to say goodbye to the others.” He told me and I sighed. Goodbyes were hard. “I’m sure they’ll be sad that despite your powers, you refuse to come with us.”

“I’m sure they’ll make do.” I responded, my brother standing up and reaching out a hand. I stared at it and he kept it there.

“I’m sure you won’t suck my soul out this time. Your hands aren’t glowing, or your eyes.” I gingerly grabbed my brothers’ hand and he pulled me up, both of us walking down to the living room.

I was nervous. More nervous than when I first met all of them and the flight down the stairs was nerve wrecking. I saw all of them turn around, their eyes on me, their voices fading away. Kris was there, and I figured Suho must have went to get him when I found my powers.

“How are you feeling?” Lay asked softly and I nodded, keeping my eyes on the ground.

“I just wanted to say goodbye.” I told them. “I think after last night, it’s best if all of you go back to Exodus.”

Silence. Everyone was so quiet; I could hear a pin drop. I looked up and I saw them just staring at me. Of course, they would be scared of the person I was. Even I was. Suddenly I felt thin arms wrap around my shoulders from behind, and a head leaned against my shoulder. Turning to see who it was, I was greeted by Baekhyun’s pale and rosy cheeks that were pushed up into a smile.

“Boo! I heard you’re from Eve.” He said cheekily. “Promise you’ll bring me there?”

“Baek…” I said to him, still worried of him touching me but he winked. “Eve is not a place for you.”

“If it’s dark there, I can be your light.” He said, flashing me a smile and letting go of me before he pranced to the side.

“If it’s cold there, I’ll warm you.” Chanyeol piped up, holding up his hands.

“I’m not going back to Eve! I’m staying here. I’m scared something will happen if I ever go back to SM.” I told them, but I couldn’t help but smile. “But thank you guys, anyway.”

“I give you.” Kyungsoo suddenly said, making a flower with his hands and when I touched it, it wilted. My eyes widened and I apologized to Kyungsoo who looked like he was about to cry. “It’s okay, I give you thorn. They don’t die.”

“If you feel like something is about to happen, I can stop time for you.” Tao said to me. “I’m sure we can develop our powers together.”

“I’ll move things out of the way for you.” Luhan followed, his eyes on me, hopeful.

“I can always teleport injured people to the infirmary.” Kai reassured me though I didn’t find it very reassuring. “And Senior Lay does a great job in healing people, right?”

“Yeah, look at me!” Baekhyun said, twirling in the middle. “Good as new! Also, if I hate anyone you can zap! and BOOM! They’re dead.” He fell limply on the ground theatrically.

“If you don’t go back to SM, we’re all staying here.” Chen finally said and Xiumin agreed. Then they all looked at Sehun who blinked. He cleared his throat, Xiumin nudging him with his elbow. I jumped, feeling something poke my side.

“Uh… I guess the Order of Royals will miss my absence.” He said.

“Ong Harin. You need to learn how to control your powers." Kris said. "We can't have you killing Gaians." 

Well, goddamnit.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A lot of Harin's life coming to light. 

This would be more informative than funny. 

Please leave a comment and upvote! 


	14. happy enlightenment day!

I don’t know why I made up my mind to go back to SM, but it felt like every thing was decided so fast. The moment I told them that I’d give it a try, everyone cheered like their country just won the football cup; we then were all told that we had to cut our trip short. In the end, I had to go back and learn how to control my powers. The trip back was uneventful and the moment I reached SM; I was told to go to individual training. The only person who was allowed to train with me was Kyungsoo because his powers and abilities to create life with his hands complemented my ability to take them. 

Donghae wasn’t around just yet and the days passed with Kyungsoo throwing tantrums if I didn’t do well and making flowers bow down to me if I did. Every day I woke up and sat down with Kyungsoo, him creating plants in his palm and holding it in front of me.

“Try again.” He would say. “Take away then push back.” He would remind me, his eyes shining with eager hopefulness that I wouldn’t kill it but each and every try was futile.

“Ong Harin!” He would exclaim. “Pity plant.”

But he would still make more, over and over again the plants filling the classrooms. If they died, he would pet them and come back, each time more determined. He’d sit and refuse to let me leave until we were both exhausted. The rest of the week passed by like that, until school opened again and I was awoken by Baekhyun who was pounding enthusiastically on my door.

“Ong Harin!” Baekhyun yelled and I walked to the door, opening it just to see that Chanyeol was there with him. They blinked at me, looking all smiley smiley that I wondered what they did to be that way. “Surprise!”

They side stepped and I looked down to see that Bubbles was behind them. She was wearing a pink shirt over her fat body and she looked up, her eyes curving into a smile as she bounded towards me. I squealed and knelt down, hugging her. Suho had told me that Mr. Bobbit took her to the Centaur gap, where he resided and lived with his own family. Now that that school opened, she was back and I couldn’t be any happier.

“Bubbles!”

She honked and Baekhyun beamed at me before pushing past me and walking into my bedroom, looking around. Chanyeol followed him and I stood up, walking back inside just to see them on my bed. I crossed my arms and tilted my head at them before they flashed me a smile and told me that they’ll wait until I was done and we’d go to class together. It took me half an hour with how tired I was, and by the time I was done they had fallen asleep.

“Wake up.” I told Baekhyun who jolted up before stretching. I checked the time and saw that it was exactly 8 am and I still had twenty minutes more. We began to walk back to class, Chanyeol and Baekhyun talking about how they want to introduce playing “Army Feetball” to Exodes.

“It’s American Football.” I told them and they said they would call it whatever they wanted. My mind was wandering and as we walked past the garden, I saw Kyungsoo muttering to a plant. I gave him a wave and he blinked at me. “Say, Baek...”

“What’s up?”

“I heard kisses aren’t a big deal in Exodus.” I said to him and he looked like I was crazy.

“Did Kai tell you that? Because he sometimes says that to just kiss someone.” Baekhyun asked, crossing his arms. “Don’t ever believe Kim Kai’s words.”

“A kiss is such a big deal in Exodus, Gaian.” I raveled at how “Gaian” no longer seemed like an insult to my ears but more of a title.

I frowned and looked at Chanyeol who spoke. “But you and Baekhyun look like you’re about to kiss all the time.”

“I pretend to, but I never actually do.” Chanyeol said, shrugging. “I don’t even kiss my own mom.”

“Who wants to kiss you, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked, shuddering and his words earned him a smack on his back. “Eurgh! Lemme go!”

“Come here, you annoying prick.” Chanyeol teased, puckering his lips. Baekhyun squealed and ducked, running around me to hide away from Chanyeol. “Let me show you how it’s done.”

“THAT’S DISGUSTING, PARK CHANYEOL!” Baekhyun screeched and I had to cover my ears when I saw that Donghae was talking to Suho. Both of them turned to look at me, Donghae giving me a small smile; Suho’s face unreadable. As if the conversation was wrapped up, they shook hands and Donghae turned to motion me over. I walked towards him.

“I’m going to take you for individual training. We may need Kyungsoo too. Is that okay with you?” He asked and I nodded, knowing I didn’t have a choice. He motioned me to the room and I sat down, awkward and worried. Seungwoo and Wooseung told me that Donghae wasn’t scary, but he was strict when he had to be, not scared of extracting blood when he had to.

“Kyungsoo!” I called out to see Kyungsoo walk in and he grunted, plopping himself on the seat beside me.

“Today I make flower again.” He mumbled, leaning back against his chair and closing his eyes. I felt sorry for him. Because of me, he was making plants non-stop and he seemed tired because of it. He seemed exhausted and I vowed to develop my powers soon enough so he wouldn’t need to keep tiring himself out.

“Okay, let’s start. I have first period with you guys. Show me what you have achieved so far.” He said and I looked at Kyungsoo who expressionlessly made a flower in his hand. I reached out and closed my eyes, focusing on my fingertips when my eyes turned black. I felt the essence of the flower against my fingertips and before I knew it, it wilted.

“Plant dieded.” Kyungsoo pointed out to Donghae and he nodded, seeing the flower wilt.

“With developed powers, you’ll even have the powers of ultimate destruction.” He said, observing the plant. “Soul manipulation, energy destruction… The only mage I know of with that kind of powers would be….”

He seemed to have stopped himself and I waited for him to continue but he shook his head. I wonder if Suho told him about Eve but he didn’t seem to mention anything about it.

“I think what’s best is to know your trigger. What happened the night that you got your powers? Anything special stand out?”

“I… I went drinking.” I said honestly. And I got kissed by Oh Sehun, I thought, shuddering at the thought. “I don’t remember that well.”

“Maybe I can help with that.” Donghae said, going up to me and placing his hand against my head. His hand glowed and I felt a warm sensation run through my scalp. “I want you to relax, memories will come to you when you don’t stress in remembering them. Try to remember from when you were drinking.”

I was about to panic, opening my mouth to stop him. I didn’t want him to see all my memories about me coming from Eve, I didn’t want him to find out about how I killed my parents. Kyungsoo stared at me and right when I was about to say something, I saw Donghae retreat his hand. The ball was golden and bounced in his hand. With one swift moment, he threw it up and the room changed.

“No excuse for leading her on, Mark Tuan.”

I saw Mark Tuan in front of me, Kyungsoo seeing everything from my perspective.

“Your friend. Kisses better. Than your joke of a brother.”

Jennie. Kyungsoo frowned at what she said and Donghae moved his hand, forwarding the scene.

“How dare she… How dare she talk about Seungwoo like that?! I swear to god, I will ka-pow! her and she better be ready. I will deflate those plastic boobs, I’m sure NONE OF THAT IS REAL!”

“ONG HARIN! I think it’s best we go home.”

“DO NOT THANK HER! SHE’S A ROTTING COW, THAT’S WHAT SHE IS!”

It’s coming, I closed my eyes; not wanting to see their reaction.

“Fine, put me down. I promise I’ll just talk to her. Promise.”

Thud.

I opened my eyes softly to see that it was just when Sehun put me down, pulling me towards him to press his lips against mine. Kyungsoo yelped, lifting a hand to cover his mouth, his eyes widening at the scene. Donghae didn’t seem flustered, but he brooded over it and he forwarded the scene to when my powers came; then when I found out about my family.

The scene ended and Donghae crossed his arms, tapping his feet. He seemed to have his thoughts occupied, Kyungsoo staring at me. When I looked at him, he narrowed his eyes at me and mouthed “Bad.”.

“I think maybe just keep training with Kyungsoo.” Donghae said, clearing his throat, his eyes flickering over to me. “Go and join the others for training today. We can resume our sessions soon when you can start controlling it.”

I felt like he was pushing me out of his classroom and I stood up, Kyungsoo following my footsteps, still staring at me. When we exited the classroom, Kyungsoo looked at me and crossed his arms.

“Bad, Ong Harin.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Donghae paced around the room, the metronome making a constant ticking sound. He decided he was going to do it, knowing he needed to do it for clarification. Raising a hand to his head, his hand glowed and his fingers pulled a thread of memories from his temple. When he was satisfied, Donghae opened up his palm and the memory floated in his hand. He flung it into the air and suddenly, he was in the Royal Castle. The rooms were nostalgic to him and he remembered it like yesterday.

“Donghae, you’re here.”

Oh Shin entered the room, his smile calm. Donghae saw his vision go towards the floor, indication his younger self bowing.

“You called for my services, sir.”

“Yes, yes. How’s SM going for you? Life after graduation treating you well?”

“Yes, sir.” Donghae saw himself saying as Oh Shin sat down across from him.

“I want you to retract a certain memory, Donghae and bottle it for me. I want to be able to see it when the time comes. Can you do that for me?” Oh Shin asked, looking straight at him. “--and I trust you to treat this memory with confidentiality.”

“Yes, sir.” Donghae remembered wondering what it was. Oh Shin pledged transparency to his people, but Donghae wasn’t one to question his actions. Oh Shin, in the end, was everyone’s leader that was elected by the people of Exodus. “Shall I start, sir?”

“Yes, of course. I’m trying to remember it right now. You may start, Donghae.”

Donghae did what he did best, dragging the memory from Oh Shin’s head and watching as the gold threads of events bundled up in his head. He didn’t know when to stop, Oh Shin telling him to try to go a bit further. That he didn’t want to miss a single thing. Donghae pulled it out and when Oh Shin was satisfied, he insisted that he check the memory; Donghae throwing it up to the ceiling to find himself in a cave.

“I’m Oh Shin, Eldest son of Oh Sooguen and Lee Aecha. I’m here to see my fortune.” Donghae could see himself see the memory of Oh Shin in a hollow cave. Three women stood before him; their eyes covered with black cloth.

“Someone in your family will be the one to rule the worlds.” One of them said, stepping forward; her black dress dragging against the floor. “Your son… Your son who you love so dearly will be your rise and your fall. It is he, who will lay dead to the doing of a female mage.”

“You do not have a prophecy to your name, your royal.” She whispered. “It’s just said that one from your family will be the ruler of the worlds when the time comes.”

“I believe that it’s me.” Oh Shin said, a smug smile travelling up his face as he stood tall. “I have always felt power in my veins, a power that I cannot control. My rise will be because my son will aid me in my ruling, my fall will be of his death.”

“Those of your family before you have demanded their fortunes told, your royal.” The second woman said. “All of them believed that they will rule and the last of their blood, one who will be a powerful mage, will be killed by a female mage.”

“And like those before me, I put those in my family first.” Oh Shin said, smirking. “We do not massacre; we sacrifice lives for bigger power. When I rule the worlds; Earth, Exodus, Euren—I will appoint you in the Royal Castle.”

The three of them bowed and suddenly the memory was cut short. Donghae watched himself put the memory in the bottle, Oh Shin turning to him.

“Thank you for your service, Donghae.” Oh Shin said, patting the shoulder of his younger self. “Remember, every thing I do, I do for Exodus.”

Donghae’s memory ended, and he stood up to stare out the classroom window, brooding on his own memory he just watched. Oh Shin was a good man, he thought, he would never do what’s not good for Exodus.

“Eve… So, it is a real world… That female mage who’ll kill Sehun…” Donghae spoke softly to himself. “Would that be Ong Harin?”

With that, Donghae took a Sier and signaled the Royal Castle for Oh Shin.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The classroom was loud and Kyungsoo was called by Ms. Tiffany so I walked back to the classroom on my own. I reached my desk to see Baekhyun playing with Bubbles. He had put himself on her, riding her like he would a horse and my squonk seemed to enjoy it. Sehun was sleeping again, his coat hanging on the chair. It didn’t take long, Baekhyun sensing my presence to jump up and sit beside me.

“I’m bored.” He told me, pouting. “Hey, do you think we should go to NCT and act like bad seniors? Maybe you can scare them and whisk their soul away!”

“If one of them dies, Harin will be locked up in prison in the locked lands.” Chen said. “Don’t let him get to you, Harin.”

“You are so boring.” Baekhyun said back and Chen was about to answer back when Kyungsoo toddled into the room, holding a piece of parchment in his right hand and a round ball in the other. He lifted his leg and stood on the podium, clearing his throat.

Everyone looked up.

Kai teleported to Sehun and jabbed him, the taller male jerking up from his sleep. Kyungsoo lifted the ball to his lips and I saw that it was an echowomp. He made a few sounds that were eligible before he began to talk.

“Goodmorning… gentlemen… and ladies….” He blinked. “And plants… and trees. I am here to announce….” His voice trailed as he struggled to read, frowning at the words on the parchment.

“Kyungsoo sucks at reading normal Exodian. Watch him get frustrated now.” Chen whispered to me and I realized that this must be something that always happens.

“Announce that…” Kyungsoo growled at the parchment before taking a deep breath. “We are… inviting…”

With a huff, Kyungso threw the parchment on the ground and glared at it, his eyes turning green. Vines grew and it ripped the parchment in half, Kyungsoo’s eyes turning to normal as fast as it changed.

“You all invited. Sehun enlightenment party tomorrow.” He said simply before jumping over the ripped parchment and walking back to his seat. “We all go. Yay.” He said monotone, sitting down.

“I’m guessing “Yay” means, you’re all invited to have fun?” Baekhyun asked Kyungsoo and he nodded. I frowned, wondering what an ‘enlightenment party’ was and Chanyeol saw my confusion.

“An Enlightenment day is important. Here, mages celebrate the day we found our powers. We do it every year and buy a cake and candles and blow it out.” He told me.

“So, like a birthday?” Baekhyun frowned at me so I elaborated. “On Earth we celebrate the day we’re born, and we buy a cake and light candles too.”

“Why would you celebrate the day you were born? Some people don’t even want to be born.”

Chanyeol had a point, but I guess those on Earth cared about their own existence. I pondered on the concept before I thought of something.

“What if you’re a none-mage in Exodus? What do you celebrate then?”

“Nothing.” Chen replied. “Normal Exodes don’t celebrate anything. They live a normal life. They don't even get married.”

“That’s not fair.” I mumbled. “Everyone deserves a reason to celebrate their life.”

“In Exodus it’s normal humans, then peacemakers. Then noblemen, those who are so rich they often live beyond the rules; then the royals and the mages. We have a hierarchy.” Chanyeol told me and I sighed.

Nepotism wasn’t that far off on Earth either.

“When do we leave for the party?” Baekhyun asked Kyungsoo who shrugged. “What time is the party? It would have been on the parchment.”

“Parchment dead.” He said, glaring at the parchment.

Right at that moment, I saw my brother walk in, his eyes brightening at the sight of me from behind his glasses. Seungwoo smiled and gave Chanyeol a high-five, sitting down at the seat by my table. I turned to greet him, asking where he was.

“Wooseung was just training with the NCT’s since he has to develop his powers. I’m back here because I usually train with EXO.” He told me and my face fell. I couldn’t remember the last time I had spoken to Wooseung and I wondered if he was mad at me. Seungwoo must have seen my expression, a hand reaching out to pat my head. “He’s not mad at you. He’s just busy.”

“Must be hard for you guys. You both literally train in two different groups.” Chanyeol said to Seungwoo who shook his head.

“Not hard at all. It’s been quite alright. NCT’s classroom is not that far away from here.”

“You coming to Sehun’s enlightenment party?”

My brother had no idea what he was talking about, and after a few good minutes of explaining that it was similar to a birthday but for only mages, he shook his head.

“Wooseung has to train for tomorrow, he has a class evaluation in two days with the NCT’s. You guys go, take care of my sister for me.”

“I don’t think I should go. I have nothing to wear.”

I couldn’t go to a party wearing my uniform, that was for sure. I had brought more clothes from Earth this time, but they were all big T-shirts I would be able to lounge in when I wasn’t in my uniform or my pajamas.

“I’m sure Senior Suho will take care of that.” Baekhyun told me. “Every year we tell him what kind of party we want for our enlightenment party and he does it. I already know what I’m wearing.”

Kai groaned, turning back to Baekhyun before a flicker mischievousness ignited a spark in his eyes. “Is your sister going to be there?”

“KIM KAI!” Baekhyun screeched, chucking his shoe at his friend. “YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I didn’t know that an enlightenment party would be such a big deal, but it seemed like it was. Suho had let us sleep in the next day and told us that we had a few days off school and training. Sehun’s father had demanded that Sehun have the biggest party of the decade and formalities and greetings were to last at least three days and two nights. I didn’t know what the fuss was about, but I followed every one, feeling a heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The thought of Oh Shin scared me.

I let Bubbles stay with Mr. Bobbit again and raced myself to the portal with every one waiting. Sehun looked bored, like he was done with the whole ordeal. Kyungsoo stood beside him closely. When Tao and Luhan arrived, we all had stepped through the portal and was whisked away.

I thought we would appear in the alleyway but I tumbled out of the portal onto marbled floor. The rich smell of pastries and vanilla reached my nostrils. I was about to stand up when I felt someone else fall onto my body, turning just in time to see that it was Luhan. He rolled off on me and sat up immediately, apologizing.

“Royal Young master Sehun!” A chirpy voice sounded and I turned to see that was a chubby woman with rosy cheeks. She beamed at him and Sehun nodded at her. She fussed over his coat, taking it and patting Kyungsoo’s cheeks. “Royal Young keeper, you’re looking a bit bloated.”

“Hi, Ms. Puff!” Baekhyun yelled, running to hug her. She patted him on the head and took his coat too, her legs swaying at the heaviness from the different coats she was holding.

“Come, young mages. I have gotten all the rooms ready. Follow me now, don’t trip.” She warned Chanyeol who turned a bright red. “Nice to see you in one-piece, Young Master Chanyeol.”

“What’s a Royal Young keeper?” I asked Baekhyun who skipped beside me.

“A keeper is someone who takes care of someone, something like a bodyguard. ‘Royal Young keeper’ is what they call Kyungsoo because he’s Sehun’s keeper and Sehun is a Royal.” Baekhyun whispered back. “Me and the rest are just called ‘Young Master’ because ultimately they all serve us.”

“What do they call Senior Suho, Lay and Kris then?” Lay and Kris would follow later, Suho given the task to make sure we were all settled down. Weirdly, he wasn’t at all stressed out and it may be because he knew that the rest would behave, being in the Royal Castle.

“Advisor Suho.” Suho said from my side. “Since we teach the young mages, they consider us advisors to the royal order.”

I nodded, sweeping my eyes around the place. I remember Sehun calling it ‘The House of the Order’ and I preferred it over the term ‘Royal Castle’. It was spacious, curtains draped down the window as sunlight highlighted the sparkling of the glittering marble. Everything looked so… posh and high class, it suited the person Sehun was.

“Down here now.” Ms. Puff said, pointing to the doors. “The party starts at 6 pm, so be ready by then. Young Mistress, your room is right over here.” She said to me, leading me away from the boys to a room that had a sign on it.

“I put a sign so you won’t be bothered by the boys. A lady needs her privacy.” She whispered, winking at me.

“Thank you.” I said to her, smiling. Every one had retreated back into their rooms and I walked into mine, suppressing a gasp. The ceiling was high, and the door to the balcony was wide open. The room was indeed fit for a princess. I walked to the bed, bright red catching my eye.

“A dress—” I said to myself. On the bed was a gown more than a dress. It was dark red. It was similar to a turtleneck, but cuts were made for my shoulders. I ran my fingers over the sequins, lifting the dress up to hang it in the closet.

“Time to rest.” I told myself. Glancing at the clock, I saw that the party didn’t start until a few more hours so I closed my eyes and drifted off into a nap.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Look at me! I look good, right?” Baekhyun bursted through my door and I jolted up at his voice. The sign on the front door did not work, the two annoying duo walking into my room like they owned it. Baekhyun was wearing a light pink formal shirt underneath a magenta tux. He was pink, from head to toe and I raised an eyebrow at the sight.

“What are you wearing?” I asked, frowning.

“My favorite color! Pink!” He gave a twirl and I smiled, rubbing my face as if I could rub the sleep away. “Get ready, Ong Harin. The party starts in an hour!”

“I know, I know.” I told him, standing up to get the dress.

“I bet Sehun’s father will pair him up with partners today. I heard Sehun complaining about it yesterday when I visited him in the dorm.” Chanyeol said, sitting on my bed. I went behind barrier, closing it behind me just to hear Baekhyun speaking.

“Last time, I heard Royal Headmaster Oh Shin tried to pair him up with the Max Changmin. You know him? He’s the one who owns the school in the city of Libros.”

I slipped on the dress, zipping it up with no problem before stepping out. “Sehun getting paired up with a guy?”

“Yeah. Why?” Baekhyun asked.

“I… I don’t know. On Earth, it’s weird to be paired up with a guy. Though we’re working on equality at the moment.” I said, running my head through current events.

“Why is it weird?” Chanyeol asked, frowning.

“I guess some people on Earth think that guys should be paired up with girls because only girls can get pregnant.” I struggled to explain how it was on Earth, knowing that people should stay with whoever they love. Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked even more weirded out that it was an issue.

“It’s not a big deal in Exodus. In terms of reproduction, we can always adopt.” Baekhyun shrugged. “My sister almost got paired up with a girl and before that Kai almost got paired up with a guy. But of course, it’s about preference. I heard Sehun prefers women over men so Royal Headmaster Oh Shin only introduces him to women now.”

“Gaians should learn from Exodus.” I told them, running a hand through my hair. “If only people didn’t care about gender. I’m done.”

Baekhyun turned to me and flashed me a smile. “You look like a tomato but a sparkly one.”

I wondered if that was a compliment or an insult, though Baekhyun’s smile made me realize it didn’t matter. Chanyeol looked good too, his tie bright red. He stood up and I tried to remember a time where I would see a Chanyeol without Baekhyun. These two indeed were two peas in a pod.

We headed to the party and I gaped at the amount of people. Sehun stood by the Royal table, a long table with his father beside him. A woman was beside Oh Shin and she looked incredibly beautiful, though her eyes seemed to be in daze. I saw Sehun lean forward to a girl seated beside him, her lips painted red. He smiled at something she was saying before he looked up and our eyes made contact.

He held my gaze and for some reason my heart twisted. His face was unreadable but it didn’t take long until someone slammed into my shoulder and I turned around just to see a guy looking apologetically at me.

“Oh. I’m so sorry.”

I bowed down at him. He was wearing a checkered gray tux and a spotted tie. He had big eyes and was incredibly handsome. Compared to Sehun’s pale complexion, he was tanner and had a certain intensity in his eyes. I drew breath, wondering why I was comparing him to Sehun when he grabbed a passing champagne glass just to offer it to me.

“Choi Minho.” He introduced himself and I smiled, accepting the handshake.

“Ong Harin.” I said to him and he kept his eyes on me when another person bumped me from behind.

What’s with the collective clumsiness?

“Minho!” A voice said and I turned to see a man who looked too beautiful to be a man. His champagne splashed against my arm and he took a few steps back. “Oh, I’m sorry!”

“Taemin.” Minho had said sharply and the other male bowed down to me. “I’m sorry, my brother is pretty clumsy sometimes. Here—”

He opened up his tux, a hand going inside to take a handkerchief from his pocket. I saw a glitter of a pin pinned inside his tux and even though it was fast, I saw that it was shaped like a diamond made with the word “Shinee”. Flickering my eyes back at him, I accepted the handkerchief and slowly dabbed my arm.

“You study in SM?” Minho asked me suddenly and I nodded. “How—”

“I’m from Earth.” I answered, hoping I didn’t have to answer any questions of how I was a mage but a girl. “I’m sorry, I’ll have to excuse myself.”  
He made me nervous, and it was the kind of nervous that made the bottom of my stomach feel sick. I saw him smile and as good-looking as he was, it wasn’t reassuring. I began to wander around the party, seeing Sehun with another woman. He looked bored and Kyungsoo was beside him, his tux pressed but he looked more like a waiter than a guest. I wandered off to the table and there stood a man who seemed drunk. Weirdly, it was raining.

Inside.

In a party.

But it was raining only on him.

A dark cloud stood above his head as thunder lashed out just where he was at. In his hand, he held a glass filled with champagne before chugging it down. He was wearing a typical suit with a heart shaped pin. His necktie was sleek and black.

“Gong Yoo, you goblin! I told you not to drink!” A man said beside him. He was wearing a grey coat and seemed stressed at the situation.

“You know nothing of heartbreak.” The guy whose name was Gong Yoo said drunkenly, throwing up a few gold coins in the air. “You Grim Reapers are soooooooo mean.”

And with that he began to cry.

Or wail.

I blinked just to see his friend come over to him and try to drag him to the side to no avail.

“Goblin, if you keep this up, I’ll never bring you to another party every again!” His friend warned and the Goblin gulped. I frowned, thinking that the goblins were green and ugly but this Gong Yoo guy looked very human. Very hot, at that. “I’m so sorry. My friend is drunk.”

I didn’t realize that he was talking to me until he tried to drag his friend to the side.

“It’s okay.” I said.

“This goblin can’t drink.” He complained, reaching over to grab his friend who was swaying, his tux getting wet from the rain that was on Gong Yoo’s head. He slapped Gong Yoo across the face. 

“He’s a goblin?” I asked, frowning and he must have read my facial expression.

“He’s a human who turned into a goblin. I’m Dongwook, Exodus’ Royal Grim Reaper.”

“Oh. I thought Grim Reapers were dark souls that take people away.” I said meekly, remembering that Grim Reapers guarded the portal of Exodus in Euren in one of the books I was reading. He chuckled and nodded, agreeing that they were.

“They are. I’m simply one who allocates souls. Some souls belong to the river of lost souls, some souls are meant to be taken away to the afterlife. Gong Yoo, get away from there! The guests want to eat!”

He grabbed Gongyoo who was stuffing his face with cheesecake. “The love of his life just died and I had to take away her soul and send it to the afterlife. He’s sad he has to wait a couple more decades until she gets reborn again.”

“I’m sorry.” I told him softly just to be responded by a wail from Gong Yoo who turned to throw his arms around me.

“Finally! Someone who understands me!” He clung onto my body and I almost tripped, Dongwook the Grim Reaper grabbing me from behind. He was about to yell at his friend again and I struggled because I was sandwiched between them. “No one ever understands me!”

“Royal Grim Reaper.” A familiar voice said and I turned to see Sehun and Kyungsoo looking at the sight of me between two men. I steadied myself uncomfortably and Dongwook turned to bow at Sehun who bowed back.

“Royal Young Master Sehun.” Dongwook greeted, forgetting the Goblin who was now on the ground. “It’s been awhile. I heard you’re top of your class in SM.”

“You compliment me too much.” Sehun said humbly, flickering his eyes on the Gong Yoo the Goblin. “Though I’m surprised you managed to bring him out of your house.”

“Things I do to heal a broken heart.” Dongwook replied. "Happy Enlightenment day, Royal Young Master." 

"Thank you, thank you." Sehun murmured. "Things going well with your soul cases?" 

"Better than before." Dongwook answered simply. "Well... I wouldn't want to bother you on your special day." 

“Not at all. Ong Harin.” This time Sehun was talking to me. I turned to see him looking straight at me. “Dance with me." 

Well, that's one way to get someone to dance with you. 


	15. i'm not baekhyun

“Dance with me.”

He stood there; his face unreadable. Kyungsoo stood beside him, dragging his eyes from Sehun to me then back to Sehun, frowning. Dongwook must have sensed the situation, excusing himself and dragging Gong Yoo away from the pastries that were now soaked in rain water. The area we stood at smelled like petrichor and was a contrast to the rich scent of expensive perfume and gourmet food.

I must have been quiet for too long, Sehun sighing and crossing his arms.

“My father keeps making me talk to random women. It’s draining my energy. If he sees me occupied, he won’t bother.” He reasoned and I relaxed, realizing that it did sound logical. I rolled my eyes at him.

“Very Oh Sehun of you to use me as a reason to get what you want.” I told him and he narrowed his eyes at me, telling me that it was just a dance and I didn’t have to be so dramatic about it. I pursed my lips before breaking in a smile. I never danced at a ball before. I went to a high school dance but the music was far from regal and they played 90’s disco music. I was excited.

The problem was that I had two left feet.

“Why are you suddenly so happy?” He asked, watching me hop beside him as he led me to the dance floor. “Just a moment ago you were—”

“Shut up, Oh Sehun. I’m excited. I never danced in a ball before.” I told him, watching the couples around me as they twirled expertly.

“Never?” Sehun asked in disbelief. “What… That Mark Tuan never brought you to a ball before?”

“He did, but it hardly was this kind of dancing. Our dancing is jumping to EDM music.” I stopped myself from explaining was EDM music was because I knew he wouldn’t understand. Sehun didn’t ask any further and I turned to see that Oh Shin was looking at us, his eyes boring onto me and Sehun.

“Oh Sehun.” I began, turning to him. He suddenly seemed awkward, his hands hovering in the air like he didn’t know what to do. “Your father wants to kill me.” I whispered.

My words must have irked him, Sehun exhaling in annoyance. He wrapped a hand around my waist and dragged me closer, muttering to me to shut up.

“You really have the balls to say that to me, Gaian.”

“It’s the truth.” I said. I lifted my hand, not knowing where to put it. “Do I place this on your chest or your shoulder--? Oh Sehun, I want to twirl like that girl over there.” I jerked my chin over to a female who was turning like she was top, spinning.

Sehun didn’t say anything, his right hand grabbing my hand that was hovering in the air. I stumbled, stepping on his feet and he suppressed a groan, glaring down at me. He told me to dance simply in boxes, showing me simple steps that I confidently said I got it.

Sadly, I did not get it.

“Ouch, Gaian!” He yelped and I must have hit his feet too hard, my own feet began to hurt. “We’re trying to dance here, not trying to play whatever game you brought us to watch on Earth.”

“American Football.” I reminded him. “I told you I’ve never done this before!”

“And to think you want to twirl—OUCH!” Sehun yelped when I stumbled over his feet, slamming my left feet over his toes. He hopped on one foot, his hand tightening around my waist momentarily as he tried to steady himself. “Ong Harin—”

He was trying to keep himself together and I smiled at him sweetly. I wasn’t doing it on purpose, there simply was no reason to. I was really just a horrible dancer.

Sehun stopped moving his legs and I stopped too, mirroring his actions. He looked down on me and I felt his arm around my waist move to wrap around it before tightening. It was a smooth moment and before I knew it; he lifted me up and I stood on his expensive shoes. Sehun rocked me back and forth.

“Woah.” I said, feeling giddy. Even though I wasn’t actually dancing and Sehun was the one doing all the work with all my weight on his feet, it still felt like I wasn’t doing a bad job. “Smart, Royal Young Master Oh.”

“Couldn’t handle you stepping on my feet.” He complained, and I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold myself up, his other arm dropping down to hold my waist. I enjoyed it, that much I knew, feeling Sehun move back and forth gently while I hummed softly to myself.

People were watching, but I think Sehun knew that he didn’t have to care. At least he was gentle and I saw Baekhyun and Chanyeol dancing when I looked over his shoulder. They were twirling like they owned the floor, Baekhyun leaping into the air while Chanyeol pretended to be a mime. I suppressed a laugh, Sehun asking me what I was laughing about.

“Baekhyun.” I answered. “And Chanyeol. They’re a funny bunch, all of EXO.”

Sehun kept quiet, seemingly deep in thought at my words. He was about to open his mouth to say something when someone cleared their throat loudly, everyone in the room turning to the source of the voice. Sehun stopped moving and I clung onto him, trying to regain my balance. His arms were in the same place, only his face turning to the one who began to speak. I turned at the same time to see his father standing, an echowomp in his hand.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, and magical creatures of Exodus. I would like to thank you for coming to my one and only son’s annual enlightenment party.” Oh Shin announced, the room breaking into applause. I squirmed uncomfortably under Sehun’s grip when I saw everyone look over to us. He seemed unfazed, lowering his head three times to the people in front of him.

“Oh Sehun.” I whispered to him and he looked down at me. “Let me go.”

He blinked at me, his eyes falling on his arms that were wrapped around my waist before he slowly released them, turning to shove his hands down the pockets of his pants. I let out a sigh, turning bright red at the attention from the people who witnessed it when Oh Shin brought the attention back to him.

“I would like to announce something today that will hold importance to the future of Exodus.” He smiled, and I shivered at how nice yet scary he looked. “We have former rules of mages with active powers not being able to be in the Order. However, with negotiation with the rest of the Royal Order members, we have decided that it is time for change.”

He paused and I knew what was coming.

“Once my son graduates from SM, he will be put as part of the Order of Royals along with his trusted Advisors; Suho, Lay and Kris.” He motioned over to our seniors whose eyes widened at the news and I concluded that it was the first time they heard of it.

“That law was put up to make sure that Exodus doesn’t go into tyranny.” A voice spoke and I turned to see an old man on a wheelchair speak. “What kind of guarantee will you give us that it doesn’t turn to that?”

“My son, as all of you know; has never once used his powers for bad purposes. I have faith in his ability to aid me in leading Exodus to a peaceful and flourished world. I am speaking as his father, Mr. Yang Hyun-suk, that my son grew up knowing the sacrifices that he has to make for Exodus.” Oh Shin paused, smiling down at all of them. “The mages protect Exodus, that is a fact. If you trust me, you will trust the people I recruit into the Order.”

He glanced over to the man momentarily and suddenly the man nodded, clapping his hands like it was the best idea he has ever heard; everyone clapping along with him. Sehun cleared his throat, bowing down to those who congratulated him along with Suho, Kris and Lay who had small smiles on their faces. I slipped away, walking into the shadows to see Donghae clapping alongside the rest of them before he was approached by Oh Shin.

The two began to engage in a conversation when suddenly a felt a body jump onto me. I was about to scream when I saw that it was Tao and Xiumin who seemed drunk from the champagne. I laughed, Xiumin asking me to dance with him and I agreed. Before I knew it, I had danced with all the EXO members, gliding on the floor clumsily as they all urged me on. It was stress free and I quickly forgot my worries when Suho smiled at me.

“You look beautiful.” He complimented and I thanked him. “Dance?”

The dance with Suho was short, but it was filled with my gratefulness for the older male. I thanked him for always being gentle and for always working hard to make EXO succeed. My words must have made an impact because he blushed profusely and couldn’t stop stammering.

“You’re part of us now, Harin.” He said. “This is where you belong.” 

I think I got carried away for a second, because for a moment I found myself agreeing with him.

But that isn’t true, because a while after that I realized that my stay was unwelcome.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The night has deepened and guests began to leave. I had excused myself early, and looking at the clock I realized it was 11 pm in the evening. My feet hurt and I limped all the way back to my bedroom, exhausted. I took a long shower, enjoying the warm water before putting on the silk pajamas and jumping into bed. I laid down, about to fall asleep when someone knocked on the door. I let out a sigh, rubbing my eyes in annoyance when the pace of the knocking increased. Swinging my legs off the bed, I stood up and walked to the door, opening it to see a very excited looking Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo—”

“I found new flower.” He said, pushing past me, a flower in his hand. He plopped his butt on the bed and turned to me, waiting for me to come over. I locked the door behind him, walking back to the bed to see that in his hand he held a glowing flower.

“What’s that?” I asked tiredly. I wasn’t in the mood to train with him. All I wanted to do was sleep but that didn’t stop Kyungsoo from talking.

“I walk upstairs today. In study room have flower. So I touch and I grow flower.” He lifted the flower that glowed in his hand.

“You shall be my favorite flower.” He whispered to the flower softly, his eyes wide open staring at it greedily and I blinked at him, nodding.

“You mean, you saw a flower in the study room upstairs so you went in and touched it and now you can grow it?” I asked for confirmation and he nodded eagerly.

“Special.” He said. “Try or I tell everyone you kiss Oh Sehun.”

“Kyungsoo!” I gasped, crossing my arms at him. “That’s not very nice of you!”

He didn’t say anything and I sighed, putting my hand over the glowing flower before focusing on the plant. My eyes darkening to black, I placed my hand on the flower to try to draw its essence out when the essence strung to my hands. Pulling it out, the flower stopped glowing, but its leaves remained green and fresh, the colors still vibrant.

“Oh—Kyungsoo, it’s alive!” I gasped, the essence on my hand. I turned to Kyungsoo who covered his eyes with his hands.

“Eyes scary.” He had always hated how I looked when I used my powers and I apologized. I moved my fingers over the flower and pushed back the essence, the flower going back to glowing in the dim light.

“Flower no dieded.” He observed. “Try again.”

This time he made a new flower. It looked like a typical rose and when I tried to do the same thing, pull the essence and push it back; it wilted almost immediately.

“I think the first flower you made was a special flower, Kyungsoo. My powers still make normal flowers die.”

He nodded in agreement when I heard a soft tap. Frowning, I looked over to the door just to hear people whispering to each other. I strained my ears and Kyungsoo heard it too, his back straightening and he looked like a meer cat that was alarmed.

“It’s this room, Minho.” A voice whispered and I recognized it as Taemin. “Look, they put a sign on the door.”

“Quiet. We do this cleanly. Remember that we’re hired hitmen.” Minho said and my heart dropped. Kyungsoo looked at me and then looked at the door. “She’s probably sleeping right now.”

“I forgot to bring the tool to pick the lock.” Taemin said and I slipped off the bed, grabbing Kyungsoo who followed.

“I can’t believe you’re so clumsy.” Minho had groaned and I heard a rustling. “I’ll do it on my own. You’re entirely useless, Taemin.”

Kyungsoo seemed to sense danger, the male pushing me towards the closet with force. I yelped when he made sure I was inside before running out to the middle of the room. I wanted to yell at him to come back and hide in the closet with me, but Kyungsoo seemed to have other plans. With a heave, he opened the balcony doors wide open and a gust of wind flew in. He went onto the bed and seemed like he was about to make the bed when I mouthed him to come back.

The door began to creak open.

Kyungsoo did something to the blankets and then he turned and ran towards the closet, coming in with me and closing it. The closet had slits of space and I could make out the silhouettes of the people who finally crept in. The room was dim and there was only one nightlight on since I was ready to go to bed when Kyungsoo came in. I heard Kyungsoo breathe heavily beside me and we both watched as the two men look around the room.

“She’s sleeping.” Taemin said and I frowned. “We should do it now.”

“Do it. It’ll be your first kill.” Minho urged and I watched, my stomach wrenching at the sight of Taemin getting ready. “You’ll have to kill people over and over again. Remember that it’s your job. Prepare the alcohol, we have to make sure it seemed like she was drinking alcohol.”

Well, they were taking their time. If I was asleep, I’d be awake. Then again, I knew Minho probably would have killed me by now but Taemin seemed hesitant.

“I… can’t. What am I supposed to do? Suffocate her and throw her off the balcony to make it seem like she jumped off from intoxication?” Taemin finally asked and a grunt from Minho showed that he was dissatisfied. He then said that he couldn’t waste any time because of Taemin. Edging closer, he grabbed one of the pillows and placed it on the lump of the bed just for it sink in.

“I put pillow.” Kyungsoo whispered so softly, it was barely audible. So that was what he was doing to the bed. He had also opened the balcony window—

“Shit. She must have found out. It’s a pillow.” Minho cursed, dragging his eyes to the balcony. “The door to the balcony is wide open. She must have climbed out.”

“Royal Headmaster Oh Shin will not be happy about this. We were supposed to kill her and make it seem like an accident.” Taemin said, and I saw him sit on the bed. “How did she know we were going to come?”

“You were loud, you asshole!” Minho said to him, huffing with annoyance. He had lifted a hand and was about to strike Taemin when laughing from the hallway sounded.

I was holding my breath.

“She’s probably asleep.” Baekhyun chirped. “But let’s wake her up!”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Chanyeol answered and after a beat, I could hear the duo knocking on my bedroom door. Taemin shot up, looking at Minho who was already ready. Minho grabbed Taemin and I saw them go towards the balcony, climbing over the edge.

“Ong Harin!” Baekhyun yelled out, Chanyeol yelling out “Gaian!”. The knocking stopped for awhile and then it was followed by a “She really must be asleep.”.

“Let’s go back. We can play tomorrow.” Chanyeol said to Baekhyun who agreed.

Kyungsoo and I were still on high alert and we waited a few more moments. It was Kyungsoo who pushed the door of the closet open, creeping out. I stepped out, my heart ringing in my ears when I caught a glimpse of the torn pillow on the bed.

I had no one to go to. A part of me was scared of Oh Shin, a part of me wanted to find a way to destroy him.

“Suho would never believe me. None of them would believe me.” I said to myself. Oh Shin charmed people for a living, that I believed, and if I ever said something he would use that against me.

“But I’m a Gaian. I thought Eunhyuk said that he couldn’t hurt me.” I licked my lips. “There must be a reason why he—Oh. That’s why he wanted to make it seem like an accident. This is crazy, they actually wanted to kill me!”

I gasped and turned to see Kyungsoo staring at me. He was quiet and I tapped my feet on the ground. No, only cowards back away. I knew telling EXO was futile, but I was angry and furthermore scared for my life. Turning to Kyungsoo, I demanded he take me to Sehun.

If there was one person who I could try to change his mind, it would be his son. Even though I believed Sehun was charmed as well, it was worth a try to make him see the light.

“Where is Sehun’s room?”

“I don’t tell you.” Kyungsoo answered, his pupils shaking. He seemed scared and afraid of what might happen next. “Tonight, you sleep with me. Come.”

“Oh Shin tried to kill me, Kyungsoo. Please tell me you heard that. Please don’t be charmed.”

“I never like Royal Headmaster Oh Shin.” Kyungsoo said and I turned to see him staring at me. “Don’t know why other people like. I don’t like.”

His words sank into me. Could it be that Kyungsoo wasn’t charmed by Oh Shin? Every one agreed with him, everyone loved Oh Shin and respected the ground he walked on. Why was Kyungsoo not like that?

“You have to help me Kyungsoo.” I told him and he quietly shuffled his feet. “I need to tell someone.”

“No one will believe.” He pointed out and I know that statement was true. “Everyone love Royal Headmaster Oh Shin.”

“What if you told them? Maybe they’ll listen to you.” I said, looking at him hopefully.

Color drained from his face and he mumbled.

“I die.”

Right. No wonder Kyungsoo never spoke up to Oh Shin, he knew of his wrath. I remembered his story of how he wanted to poison Sehun but he was scared of Oh Shin annihilating his whole family. I wondered about his dad and decided to ask him carefully.

“Does your dad work for Sehun’s father?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Royal Gardener.”

“…. How about your mom?”

“Dieded.” He blinked at me. “Dryad possessed woman, she do the thing with Papa. Boom boom. Kyungsoo born.”

“A dryad possessed a woman and that woman is your mom. She had you with your father and she passed away?” I asked again and he nodded. A dryad, if I remembered correctly, were tree souls that inhabited the trees near a river in The Forest of Isea. I read about it from a book in the library.

No wonder Kyungsoo had powers of Earth and nature. He was basically conceived by a dryad in a human body. Maybe that is why he isn’t charmed; Dryads are known to be only loyal towards nature and immune to certain magic since they were creatures of soul.

“I need to see Oh Sehun. I need to try to confront him. I can’t just sit here and do nothing— Kyungsoo!” Kyungsoo had turned and walked out my bedroom door. I followed him, grabbing his arm.

“I take you my room. We sleep.” Kyungsoo said and I shook my head.

“I need to see Sehun.” I repeated. “Come on, Kyungsoo. Tell me where his room is!”

I had only one thought in mind and that was to confront Sehun to see what he would say about his father trying to kill me. I had a deep feeling that even though Sehun was charmed, he would be able to snap out of it. Telling Suho or the rest of EXO will just lead to them telling me I was thinking too much or they might tell Oh Shin himself. Sehun seemed like the only person I could talk to since he was the son of his father.

I wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

The audacity of that Adolf Hitler mustached man.

“Tell me.” I said to Kyungsoo again who stubbornly kept quiet. “Kyungsoo—”

“Why you pressure me?!” Kyungsoo exclaimed suddenly, grabbing my hand and dragging me into his room that was the end of the hall. “We in my room, we sleep. We no tell Master, he get mad. We keep quiet… it is all a dream…..” He dangled his fingers in front of my face. 

“Kyungsoo! I can’t just… Stop waving your hands in front of my face like that, it won’t hypnotize me. It’s not a dream!” I huffed, crossing my arms.

Kyungsoo sat on the chair and I saw him deep in thought. I knew Kyungsoo was in a tight spot; he was a follower of the Order and that would mean he followed Oh Shin’s orders. A part of me was relieved that he wasn’t under the charm but the fact that he couldn’t stand up to Oh Shin frustrated me. I looked around his room and saw that there were flowers everywhere, my eyes landing on the open balcony door.

Kyungsoo’s room was in the end of the hall.

“Kyungsoo?” I asked, stepping out into the balcony to see that the space between the balcony of Kyungsoo’s room and the room beside it wasn’t that much of a distance. “You would never leave Sehun’s side, would you?”

“Never.” Kyungsoo began and I didn’t wait for him to finish, when I saw that the balcony door of the next room was open. “Protect Master Oh Sehun forever and al— Ong Harin. BAD!!!!”

I began to climb through the balcony to the room beside Kyungsoo’s room. This had to be Sehun’s room. Of course, it was. I could hear talking coming from the room and I reached Sehun’s balcony easily. Kyungsoo was on his balcony now as he struggled to follow me, but he wasn’t very stealthy. He tried to swing over his leg to no avail. He tumbled before he stood up and dusted himself off, throwing a silent tantrum as he flailed his arms in frustration. He frowned at me.

“BAD!!!!” He mouthed and then he turned and disappeared into his room.

“I’m thankful for your interest, Lady Minah. But I will have to turn your offer down. I only go on first meetings and that is to please my father. A second meeting with you would be beyond my interests.” I heard Sehun say and I could see his figure from the yellow light above him. I saw that he had company, and it was the girl with red lipstick from the party.

“It would benefit us if we get married, Royal Young Master.” She smiled at him and Sehun chuckled.

“You can come here and tell your father something happened between us, m’lady. But marriage is not in my future plan. I have told you that I do this to make my father happy…”

He’s here meeting women while I was about to get myself killed?! I felt myself fuming, bursting through the curtains just to stand in front of the two, glaring at Oh Sehun. I don’t know why I was mad at him, but a part of me wanted him to pay. If he didn’t believe me, the least he could do was share my suffering.

“Gaian!” Sehun exclaimed, stepping away from the woman. He was initially close to her, his face hovering over hers and I fumed, stomping up to him before shoving my hands against his chest. “Wait, what—”

“OH SEHUN!” I yelled out his name. “I ALMOST DIEDED TONIGHT!”

I screeched at him, all my frustrations out before pausing. Wait did I say "Dieded"? I've been hanging out with Kyungsoo for too long.

The woman looked at me before turning to Sehun. She looked betrayed and hurt, seething out of her teeth.

“So, this is why you don’t want to get married! You already have your eye on someone. Why did you have to lie?” She yelled, raising a hand before bringing it down onto Sehun’s face. “Jerk! I’m telling your father about this!”

“Yes, please do.” Sehun answered, touching his cheek that burned red from the impact. She stomped out of the room just in time for Kyungsoo to enter it, frantically.

“Master! I tried!” He yelled out, bowing down on the floor apologetically.

“What is going on here?” Sehun asked, his voice low. He lifted a hand and wind shot out of his fingertips, bringing the bedroom door into a shut.

“I should be asking you that!” I told him. “Your father tried to kill me!”

“Really, Gaian! Stop blaming my father for your wild imagination!”

“IMAGINATION?” I screeched. “Two men came into my room and tried to smother me with a pillow to make it look like it was accidental. This is just what Eunhyuk said! KYUNGSOO, TELL HIM!”

“Why you pressure me?!” Kyungsoo wailed, turning on his heels and walking out the door. “I go guard door!"

I knew Kyungsoo couldn’t say anything bad about Oh Shin to Sehun but I could and I wasn’t going to stop. Through heaves and huffs of angry fuming, I managed to tell Sehun everything that happened and the male had the audacity to sit there; face unreadable.

“Look, Gaian. I’m pretty sure it’s a mistake. Someone probably wanted to play a prank on you.” Sehun began and I wanted to scream at him. It made no sense to think of it that way! “Besides, why would my father kill you?”

“The same way he kills all female mages!”

“You’re listening to a lunatic! You’re getting all this from Eunhyuk who is fucked up in the head. There is literally no reason why my father would want to kill you!”

“There is a reason, we just don’t know why!” I told him, tired of trying to reason with him. “Do you know how it feels like to suddenly have someone try to kill you?”

“No.” He answered simply. “No one would ever hurt me.”

Oh, right.

No one would hurt Oh Sehun.

The thought embedded into my brain and I walked over to his bed and laid down. I saw Sehun flicker his eyes over to me in confusion.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He demanded.

“I’m sleeping here. Where you go, I go. No one will hurt you. With you, I’m safe.” I reminded him and he let out an annoyed breath.

“Ong Harin, you’re on my bed.”

“I know. Let’s sleep.” I said, patting the space beside me. “It is time to sleep.”

I sat up to arrange the pillows, Sehun’s eyes still on me. His pupils seemed darker under the light. I grabbed an extra pillow and placed it in the middle.

“You don’t go over this pillow or I’ll suck your soul out.” I warned and he crossed his arms.

“And why don’t you go and sleep with Kyungsoo?” He asked. “I’ll sleep with Kyungsoo then.”

“If I sleep with Kyungsoo, in the morning both me and Kyungsoo will be dead. Where do you think you’re going—” I saw him grab a pillow and was about to turn to head out the door when I leaped onto him, Sehun losing balance just to topple backwards. I slipped off his back, Sehun falling onto my body, his hands shooting out to steady himself; his face braking as his lips hovered above mine.

I could feel his breath against my face, and I peeked out from behind my lashes to see that he was staring at me. I closed my eyes again, trying to edge away from Sehun.

“Sorry.” I yelped. I felt him move, pushing himself off the bed before he threw the pillow at me.

“Fix the bed.” His voice came out as an order and when I opened my eyes, I saw him standing there with a glint in his eyes.

Oh Sehun was pissed, alright.

There were many times where I didn’t care about Sehun’s annoyance but this was not one of those times. His voice was laced with the poison of dark brooding anger and I found myself shying away from him meekly, grabbing the pillow and placing it on the bed; fluffing it up.

At this point, whatever Oh Sehun wants; Ong Harin will do it.

“Go.” His words were short and sharp and I didn’t move, not understanding what he wanted. I don’t know why he scared me this time, but I felt like angering him more would make him lash out at me and it was the last thing I wanted.

All I wanted is to make sure I wouldn’t die.

“Go to bed, Ong Harin.” 

That was all it took. I slid myself under the covers, pulling the blankets up to my chin and tucking myself in. I watched as he stretched, cracking his neck. I watched him from underneath the covers.

“Aren’t you sleeping?” I asked and he looked over to me.

“You don’t just ask a man to climb into bed with you, Gaian.”

“Why?”

Okay, that was a stupid question. But if kisses were a big deal in Exodus, there was no way anything would happen between me and Sehun if we slept on the same bed. I slept on the same bed with Mark and Jackson all the time every time we went for camping trips. I was not scared of Sehun because I had faith in the man he was, and he always seemed to have respected peoples boundaries at best as arrogant as he was.

“I’ve been on the same bed with Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo before.”

“I’m not Baekhyun, Chanyeol or Kyungsoo.” He replied and I shrugged.

“Well, up to you.”

I didn’t care as much. As long as Sehun was in the room with me and no one would try to kill me, I was fine. I turned and adjusted my position, snuggling up against the pillow. Sehun was sitting on the couch, reading a book and I saw him frown at the words on the page.

“Goodnight, Oh Sehun.” I told him and he grunted, turning the page.

“Goodnight, Gaian.”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	16. why you pressure me?!

I fell asleep almost straight away, the calming of the yellow light giving me reassurance. I don’t think I moved around a lot when I slept, but I enjoyed the feeling of being surrounded by pillows. I rolled over in my sleep, snuggling against the pillow that I laid in the middle just to wonder why it wasn’t soft. The pillow was smooth and hard, the warmth unlike silk. Mumbling to myself, I raised a hand to grab the pillow just to wonder why it felt like a person’s back.

“Wooseung.” I said, groaning in my sleep. My brother always slept on my side of the bed! I kept my eyes shut, pushing my leg out and nudging the body beside me. “Wooseung—”

The body of the person turned around and I heard him groan. A hand went up to caress my face before becoming limp as the person fell back to sleep. I heard him mumble something sleepily like “Go back to sleep.” and I reached up to grab the hand that was near my chin, my eyes opening to a sleeping Sehun.

Oh, I forgot.

I forgot.

I frantically flailed my arms, shooting up and rolling to the other edge of the bed before losing my balance; slamming my shoulder against the ground. Pain shot down my arm and I held it.

“Ouch!” I yelped at the same time as Sehun.

“Ouch!” He had yelled out and I sat up, massaging my shoulder just to see him doing the same thing, his sleepiness seemed to linger at the way he rubbed his eyes slowly; his facial expression in pain.

“Why are you ‘ouching’? I’m the one who fell!” I barked, frowning at him and Sehun looked at me as if he forgot that I was in the room. He pressed his arm before running a hand through his hair. His bed hair was messy but it looked unintentionally intentional and I stood up.

“I don’t know, it just hurt.” He replied, his eyes traveling to the clock on the wall. “It’s 5:03 am in the morning, Gaian. Can you not wake me up at odd hours?”

“Why are you on the bed?” I asked back, climbing back under the covers and lowering myself down, Sehun doing the same. “After all the; “I’m not Baekhyun, Chanyeol or Kyungsoo.”” I mimicked his voice and he turned to narrow his eyes on me.

“Mimic me one more time and I’ll show you exactly why I’m not Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or Kyungsoo.” His voice was hard and I shut up almost immediately, looking into the darkness. Early mornings like this always seemed lonely and I remembered when I used to wake up at home with no one to talk to.

Somehow, in Exodus, I never felt lonely.

Silence settled in the air and I looked over to see Sehun’s eyes that were closed. As much of an ass he was, Sehun was blessed with everything from good looks to a good background. Some people were just given too much attention by the gods, were they?

“Oh Sehun.” I whispered and I could hear him take in a sharp inhale.

“Don’t say my name like that, Gaian.” He paused.

“Why?”

“Just don’t.” His reply made no sense. I remember he told me not to call him by his name until I got my powers and now that I got my powers, I still can’t? The arrogance of this guy.

“Why do you think your father wants to kill me?” I asked him and he exhaled, turning to look at me. His face was unreadable and I wanted to smack the shit out of him. He blinked slowly, seemingly deep in thought.

“My father does not want to kill you.” So, we were back to the same conversation again! I didn’t blame him for how he was acting but it did not stop me from getting frustrated. I turned to my side, moving my hand and shoving it under the pillow, facing him. “Whatever my father does, he does it for Exodus.”

I was about to scoff when Sehun turned to me, mirroring my actions. He simply looked at me and I saw his eyes skate over my features, before looking back at me. He held my gaze, but I wasn’t one to look away.

“You can’t rule if you think killing is right.” I said to him softly and the curves of his lips lifted, his eyes still on me.

“Sometimes to lead is to not do what’s right but to do what’s best for the people.” He answered and I realized he sounded like he was reciting it from a textbook.

“Would you kill your friends if you had to?” I asked suddenly. It was a rhetorical question but I wanted to know his answer; how far he would go to maintain the happiness of his people. “Would you kill me?”

He didn’t answer and I swear I saw a flicker of emotion in his expression. He pulled his gaze away from mine, a hand reaching up before he flicked my forehead. It wasn’t painful but it caught me by surprise.

“Ow.” I said and he turned away, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

“Go back to sleep, Gaian.”

“I want to talk.” I told him and for the first time, I heard him chuckle. I was serious. I wanted to talk to him. I felt as if the more I talked to him, the more he’d listen, and it might increase the chances of him getting uncharmed.

“We don’t always get what we want.” Sehun told me and I pouted to myself. He didn’t know how it felt like, to feel like someone would pop up from somewhere and kill you. He was born with guards by his door, and people serving him at the table. “Do what you want, I’m going to sleep.”

Well, if he insisted.

I began to talk. I don’t know how long I talked but I started from my first memory, to how it was like growing up with two brothers in one body. I moved to young Harin, to middle school Harin; turning to look at the male beside me from time to time just to see that he was listening quietly without a word.

I talked and talked until I found myself drifting off to sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A rustling sound made me wake up and I opened my eyes to see Sehun’s bare back as he put on his shirt. I quickly closed my eyes to pretend like I was sleeping, feeling my face turn bright red. I heard him walk around the room, the sound of books being moved and the rustle of clothes being kept. It didn’t take long before I heard his footsteps come closer, a shadow falling over me.

“Ong Harin.” He whispered and for some reason the way he said my name made my heart beat faster. Damn, the lack of romance in my life is showing. I should be dating but I’m getting hired hitmen wanting to smother me with a pillow. How fitting.

I opened my eyes to see that he was already dressed in formal clothes. Flickering my eyes to the clock, I saw that it was 9 am in the morning. I slowly sat up and he watched me carefully.

“Breakfast.” His voice was normal now and I liked it better when he was whispering. I nodded at him, rubbing my eyes.

“I have to go change and brush my teeth.” I told him.

“Go with Kyungsoo.” He told me and I skipped off the bed, stretching. I silently followed him and when we exited the room, I saw that Kyungsoo was sleeping by the door; his back lumped over as he snoozed. Sehun said his name and the poor guy stood up, swaying from sleepiness. “Morning.”

“Hello.” Kyungsoo said, rubbing his eyes. “Good morning.”

Sehun had excused himself and told Kyungsoo to take me back to my room. He followed me awkwardly and I saw Sehun walk down the stairs. When I reached my room, I showered and freshened up as Kyungsoo waited. I didn’t take long and when I went out of the bathroom, I saw him sitting by the bathroom door, sleeping again. We went to his room after that and he showered, both of us going down the stairs just to smell breakfast cooking.

I saw Sehun sitting with the rest of EXO and they waved to greet me happily. I smiled, feeling safe that there were other people in the room and even though they were oblivious about what happened last night, their presence gave me comfort.

Sehun ate his breakfast quietly, Baekhyun telling me that he came by with Chanyeol last night.

“We went to wake you up in the morning but you weren’t around. Where did you go?” Chanyeol asked, pouring black pepper onto his eggs.

“I was with Kyungsoo.” I told him and Kyungsoo grunted, taking away the lettuce from his salad. Ms. Puff came in and told him to eat his vegetables but he replied with “No eat plants.”.

“I woke up early to practice with Kyungsoo.” I elaborated to Baekhyun.

“No wonder.” Baekhyun said, nodding.

“I’m done eating.” Sehun voiced suddenly, dabbing his lip with a napkin.

“So fast? You have anything to do today?” Xiumin asked Sehun, taking in his clothes.

“Horseback riding with Lady IU.” He replied. “Formalities. My father also has business to attend to.”

“Of course.” Chen replied, nodding. “Good luck, I heard she’s quite a looker.”

“She is.” Sehun agreed, standing up. I played with my eggs, thinking of what to do today when I decided that I had to do some investigating. Kyungsoo was about to stand up to follow Sehun when I grabbed his hand, turning to Sehun to speak to him.

“I’m borrowing Kyungsoo today.” I said and he didn’t put up a fight, nodding and telling me to do whatever I wanted.

“Why you let her borrow me? I’m not library book!” Kyungsoo said to Sehun, crossing his arms. I tugged on Kyungsoo’s arm and he sat down gingerly, his gaze yearning to go with Sehun.

“We’re going to have fun today, Kyungsoo.” I told him and he stared at me.

“Your fun and my fun not the same.” He told me and I told him that we’ll go to the garden and he can show me trees. He finally brightened up and ate his salad that had only pieces of bacon left. Baekhyun invited me to go to the music room but I told him that I’ll be practicing my powers with Kyungsoo. Wishing me good luck, the rest of EXO made their way to the music room.

“Garden time.” I told Kyungsoo who was already standing up. “Lead the way.”

He led me to the back door and I felt like I walked into a more well-kept version of The Forest of Isea. The plants glittered and I found myself forgetting why I was there in the first place. Looking up, I counted my room and saw that since we were on the fifth floor, it wasn’t hard to jump down. I went to the bushes when something glittery caught my eye. Leaning forward, I picked it up just to recognize the pin.

“Kyungsoo.” I called out to Kyungsoo who had his nose against a flower. He stood up and came over, looking at the pin in my palm. I remembered it from Minho’s tux when he took out his handkerchief. “What does “Shinee” mean?”

Kyungsoo shrugged and I deduced that he did not know. Pocketing the pin, I suddenly heard someone call Kyungsoo, his voice cheery. I looked up to see an older male with a big sombrero hat and a rake and the image of Kyungsoo when he first came to Earth floated into my mind. He had a toothy smile and a big belly. It was no doubt that both of them were related.

“Papa!” Kyungsoo said, running over to hug his father and I couldn’t help but smile at the way they interacted. The older man laughed joyously at Kyungsoo, dropping his rake and swinging his son around.

“I just saw you yesterday.” Kyungsoo’s father said, rubbing his nose against his sons’. “Oh, a girl.” His father looked at me with curiosity and then at Kyungsoo.

“Friend. Ong Harin.” Kyungsoo said, a hand clinging to his father. “Papa work?”

“Oh, the Ong Harin. I heard from Kyungsoo yesterday that he’s helping you. I’m Kyungoo’s father, Do Kyungmin. I’m here to weed out that place.” He extended a hand and I shook it, lowering my head politely. “You’re as beautiful as a flower.”

“Don’t compare her to flower.” Kyungsoo said immediately and Do Kyungmin patted his son on the head. “When she use power, she make flower dieded.”

“You gained weight, my son.” Do Kyungmin said and Kyungsoo nodded excitedly. I wonder why he was so excited that he gained weight but it was answered soon after. “You’re becoming like me.”

Do Kyungmin let out a hearty laugh and Kyungsoo followed his actions. This was the most I’ve seen Kyungsoo express emotion other than anger or frustration. He leaned backwards to chortle, patting his belly the same way Do Kyungmin was doing so. Do Kyungmin eluded a very Santa Claus vibe and I found myself enjoying listening to them talk.

“Like Papa. I like become like Papa.” Kyungsoo concluded happily, looking up to his father like he was the only thing in the world. “One day, I become gardener like Papa.”

“Let’s weed.” Kyungmin said and I didn’t have the heart to pull him away from the happiness he was feeling. Kyungsoo had already grabbed my hand and pulled me along. He kept talking to his father and Do Kyungmin answered his questions patiently.

This was another side of Kyungsoo I haven’t seen before.

“Fun.” Kyungsoo told me happily as he plopped himself down in the middle of the garden to start weeding. “Ong Harin, this is fun.”

“Yes, Kyungsoo. This is very fun.” I answered and was soon coached on how to weed the flowers.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
After two hours of weeding, Do Kyungmin had told Kyungsoo that he had things to do. He reminded his son that he’d be joining us for dinner because he has missed EXO and that he had news to tell. Kyungsoo was eager to know and seemed sad that his father was leaving; but he immediately brightened up at the fact that his father would be joining us for dinner.

“Bye, Papa!” Kyungsoo said and I smiled, seeing him wave enthusiastically as Do Kyungmin stalked away; rake in hand. “I see Papa tonight!”

“Good bye, son!” Do Kyungmin said back, giving his son a flying kiss. Kyungsoo caught it and pocketed it before turning to me, his facial expression changing almost immediately.

“Tell truth. What you want do?” He asked and I smiled at how fast he caught up.

“I want to explore the castle. There must be something that can confirm that Oh Shin has been killing people. Maybe I can show it to Sehun and he’ll believe me.” I told Kyungsoo and he grunted, telling me that it was useless but he followed me anyway. The perks of being friends with Sehun, I thought, you get his keeper listening to your every order.

I don’t know how many flights of stairs were there but I climbed past the floor with all the bedrooms. Kyungsoo told me that the study was on the seventh floor with the library and the room of portals.

“Why were you in the seventh floor?” I asked Kyungsoo, remembering that it was where he saw the flower.

“I go get book for Master Sehun.” He told me and I nodded, finally reaching the seventh floor. Perspiration dripped down my neck from the exercise and Kyungsoo huffed. I told him to start from the study and he knew he didn’t have a say, leading me to the study.

“If people catch us in study, I say you force me.”

“Is the study off limits?” I asked him. “But you went in when you saw the flower.”

“Curious.” He answered and I nudged him playfully. “I saw flower. I enter.”

“You’re as bad as I am.” I teased him and he shook his head.

“You badder, Ong Harin.”

“Mean.” I said to Kyungsoo who grunted and opened the door to the study. I wondered why Oh Shin would say that the study is off limits but not lock the door, then I realized that if every one was charmed; no one would disobey his orders anyway. Oh Shin has everyone at the tip of his finger and he knows it.

We walked into the study and just like Kyungsoo said, there was a flower on his desk that glowed brightly. I frowned, nearing his desk to see the flower sparkle, a pink aura around it. I frowned, remembering that when Kyungsoo made it, it was yellow. I was entranced by it and it bobbed slowly, glitter surrounded its petals.

“Why is it pink and not yellow?” I asked Kyungsoo who shrugged to show that he did not know.

“I don’t know, I open and touch and make.”

“Can’t you talk to the flower?” I asked, frowning at it. “I thought you talk to trees and all.”

“This one I don’t understand.” Kyungsoo said to me. “Different language. Sound like Blahblahblah.”

Deciding to drop it, I dragged my eyes away from the flower to go towards the desk. My eyes instantly fell on a small picture frame that had Sehun’s infant face on it and I edged closer to see that the picture seemed folded in order to fit into the frame. Trusting my gut, I grabbed the frame and popped the back out, seeing that my instinct was real. The picture was folded and I grabbed it from the frame, spreading it out just to see the whole photo.

Twins.

The babies looked not over a day old. It should be Sehun, I thought, it made no sense that Oh Shin would put another babies face on his desk. The faces of the infants looked similar and I realized that they were on the newspaper article I found in the library. I heard Kyungsoo appear beside me, staring at the picture with curiosity.

“Did Sehun have a sister?” I asked Kyungsoo who frowned.

“Don’t know.”

Running my tongue over my teeth, I pocketed the photo. I put the empty frame back, moving it to the book shelf, turning it face down. Kyungsoo was still staring at the flower when I turned around, his face making all kinds of expressions as if he was trying to communicate with it.

“Give up.” He said with a frustrated sigh and I told him that it was okay.

“Let’s get out of here before someone finds us in here.” I told Kyungsoo who nodded, following me out the door. We exited the study and Kyungsoo closed the door behind us, turning to walk down the hall. My eyes caught sight of an open door and the voice of someone singing made me approach it. Peeking inside, I saw that it was the library; shelves of books stacked up high. I slowly pushed open the door just to catch sight of a beautiful woman singing to herself as she trailed her fingers over the books absentmindedly.

She was Sehun’s mother. I remembered her from the party. Her voice was hauntingly beautiful and when I was about to hide away, she sensed my presence and turned to see me.

“Oh… Sana. Where have you been?” She asked dreamily walking towards me so fast, I took one step back in fear. Who was Sana and why was she calling me her daughter? She gently grabbed my hand, squeezing it as she stared into my eyes. “You’re so beautiful. You've grown up to be so beautiful.”

“T-Thank you.” I whispered to her and Kyungsoo froze beside me, his eyes on the floor. “Uh… Kyungsoo—”

“Oh! Young Royal Keeper! Thank you for guarding Sana. You’re doing so well!” She cooed and Kyungsoo blinked slowly. “Come, come, my dear. It’s time to read some books. Books are good for the brain.”

She was eerily gentle, hauntingly nice, and weirdly calm. Following her, I allowed myself to be taken to a table by the window. Suddenly the fact that Sehun might have a sister was confirmed in my head and there was no other way to convince me otherwise. I then remembered that Chanyeol used to say that Sehun used to be dressed up as a girl by his mother when he was young.

Maybe she did that because she always confused Sehun with Sana, I thought, maybe she was charmed but sometimes remembered she had a daughter.

“The weather is so nice today. How are you, Kyungsoo?” She asked, sitting down by the window. Sunlight poured in and her eyes glittered eerily under the light. She smiled at me and I felt myself gulping my saliva. Sehun’s mother was totally coo coo in the head.

“Good, Royal Lady Jinah.” He answered and bowed uncomfortably.

“Sana, do drink some tea. It’s good for your skin.” She told me softly, pouring tea into a cup and I saw the steam rise up. I shifted in my seat, bringing the tea to my lips, pretending to drink it.

“Your father has been working away from home these days. Sometimes I forget I have a husband.” Her fingertip drew circles at the side of the cup, her gaze planted far away while she talked. “Your brother has been training with his magic too. How’s the tea, Sana?”

I jumped when she turned and stared at me directly, a wide smile on her face. I was about to answer her when the library door opened and footsteps sounded from behind me. Kyungsoo turned and looked behind me, jumping to his feet when he saw who it was.

“Master Sehun.” He said and I could see instant relief on Kyungsoo’s face. I looked behind me to see Sehun approaching us, his eyebrows furrowing when he saw me with his mother.

“What are you guys doing here?” He asked Kyungsoo who pointed at me.

“She want read book.”

“Son, come and join me and your sister for tea.” Jinah said to her son, waving him over. Sehun let out a sigh at his mothers words, shaking his head.

“Mother, she’s not my sister. I don’t have a sister.” Sehun corrected, placing a hand on my shoulder. “This is Ong Harin. She’s a classmate.”

“Oh—” Jinah looked confused for awhile and she sighed, placing a hand on her forehead. “Oh dear me! I must have confused you for someone else. That’s right, I don’t have a daughter.” She said more to herself than to Sehun. “I don’t have a daughter.” She repeated and I put down the tea slowly.

Sehun had moved from behind me to sit beside his mother, crossing his legs. “You’re always in the library these days. Did you find the book you were trying to find?” He asked and Jinah shook her head.

“I think your father took it.” She answered, beaming at her son. “How was today?”

“It was fine. Just went horseback riding and had small talk. Father left for the City of Libros after we were done.” Sehun shrugged. “Lady IU is pretty.”

“Good enough for marriage?” Jinah asked him and he shrugged, cracking his knuckles.

“We’ll see.”

“How about Max Changmin? I think you should think of trying to get paired with him. Women are such hard work. You should marry a guy.” She told her son and I kept quiet, wondering how I ended up in this spot; listening to a mother talk to her child about marriage.

“I’ll marry Kyungsoo then.” Sehun replied and Kyungsoo’s jaw dropped, mortified. 

“Eh?” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but exclaim, covering his mouth. I had to hide a smile at Kyungsoo’s reaction, Sehun chuckling at his friend’s facial expression.

“You know I prefer women.” He told his mother and Jinah smiled. “Besides, marriage is a long way to go. I don’t see why we should stress over it since it’s a social commodity. It’s better to stress about the war. Father said the informant said that it’s brewing. Senior Suho will have to train us harder when we get back to SM.”

Sehun let out a sigh, uncrossing his legs and getting up. “I’m off, Mother. I’ll get some rest; we’re heading back to school tomorrow.” He told her and she nodded, going back into a daze. Sehun looked at me and I quickly stood up, following him out the door, Kyungsoo close behind.

Once the library door closed behind me, I whirled around to glare at Sehun.

“Tell me you don’t think it’s weird that your mother thinks she has a daughter?” I demanded and Sehun rolled his eyes.

“Look, Gaian. I would love to listen to your conspiracy theories but I really am not in the mood to do so.”

“Oh Sehun!” I yelled his name out, frustrated. “Really? Are you serious? And look at this, if this isn’t your sister then who is this?” I asked, taking out the picture from my pocket. Sehun looked at the picture with the two infants. “This is you and this is Sana. How are you so blind?!”

“Because it’s just a random baby.” Sehun answered, annoyance in his features. “And how did you get this picture? Kyungsoo, did you—”

“Her. All her.” Kyungsoo pointed at me, fear all over his face.

“Look, Oh Sehun. I don’t know what kind of stupid family drama this is, but I’m convinced you have a sister and your father killed her!” I crossed my arms. “This picture says it all. Right, Kyungsoo?”

“Why you pressure me!” Kyungsoo wailed, throwing his hands in the air. “First you ask me marry you, then now this—I go see flowers!” He turned on his heel, walking away, leaving me and Sehun glowering at each other.

“You can say what you want, Gaian. But don’t drag me into your world of fiction.” Sehun growled and it was like a slap on the face. Fiction? After it was obvious that his mother was charmed, after someone tried to kill me? How dare he say I made it all up!

“I am a lot of things Oh Sehun. But I do not make things up.” I seethed at him. “Unlucky for Exodus’ future to be in the hands of a leader who can not see the truth.”

My words must have angered him, Sehun turned to glare at me, his eyes glinting with fury.

“Do not doubt my leadership, Gaian.” His voice was steady and low. “I am my father’s son.”

“Your father is not who you think he is!”

“Enough!” He bellowed at me, and I took a step back when his eyes turned gray, a gust of wind blowing. He walked towards me menacingly. “Say one more thing about my father with that mouth of yours and I will be the one who’ll find a way to get rid of you.”

“That’s low, even for you, Oh Sehun. My life is not for anyone to take.” I answered and he huffed. Glaring at me, he turned and walked down the hall and I had to run after him to catch up with him.

“Now, why are you following me?” He asked, seeing me toddle after him. I shot him a glace, walking beside him.

“Just because we’re fighting doesn’t mean I’m stupid, Oh Sehun. I’m scared!”

With a sigh, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the music room where the rest of EXO was before leaving to go take a nap.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
EXO was pretty good in singing, Chen and Baekhyun belting out high noises. A few hours passed by with me spending time with the guys. I introduced them to the game ‘tag’ and they enjoyed it, though Kai had an advantage, teleporting back and forth. Baekhyun had merged with Tao, the male enjoying his increased speed. I then told them that powers were prohibited because the game was starting to get chaotic.

When the sun set, Ms. Puff came to the room and told every one that it was time for dinner. I walked into the dinner room to see that Kyungsoo was already there with his father, sitting down with him. Baekhyun waved at Do Kyungmin cheerfully, running over to him to give him a hug. Do Kyungmin greeted the boys like family, patting them on the back and telling them he missed them.

“How are you, Papa Kyungmin?” Luhan asked Kyungsoo’s father and I found it cute they all called him “Papa”.

“I’ve been great son. You look good, Luhan.” He complimented and Luhan smiled at him, taking a seat. Ms. Puff came in, serving the food when Sehun walked in, looking refreshed after his nap. I saw him take a seat and he raised a hand, telling Ms. Puff to ask someone to send food to his mother’s room.

“She’s lazy to come down.” Sehun told her and Ms. Puff obeyed, calling one of the servants to handle his mother’s food.

They really didn’t eat fish, I observed. The food on the table was prepared like a feast with roasted turkey and spaghetti. I saw that it was the spaghetti that popped in my mouth when I ate in Shindong’s restaurant. Chanyeol looked hungry and he dug in, the rest following suit. Baekhyun tried slicing a drumstick with his spoon and fork but gave up, using his hands. Kyungsoo had tucked a napkin underneath his chin, just like his father and they both conversed as they began to eat. It didn’t take long before Ms. Puff came and joined us for dinner, sitting beside Sehun.

“Eat well, Young Royal Master.” She said to him, filling up his plate with food. Sehun thanked her politely, twirling the spaghetti with his fork. “The food was sent today by Master Shindong, he wanted to wish you a happy enlightenment day and he says he’s sorry he couldn’t make it to the party.”

“That’s nice of him.” Sehun answered. “I’ll send him my regards when I next see him.”

Sehun was so… formal. I wondered if it was because he was brought up that way or because it was just the way he was. The way he spoke to Ms. Puff seemed like he was talking to a teacher even though Ms. Puff was a servant.

“Enjoy your meal. Thank you for laying the table for us.” He said to Ms. Puff who smiled adoringly at him. As much as a horrible person Sehun was to me sometimes, I had to commend him for his manners.

Dinner passed by with talking between the EXO members, Baekhyun telling Kyungsoo about the game tag and bragging that he won almost every round. The meal was hearty and we all finished our portion when Do Kyungmin cleared his throat.

“Thank you for letting me join the dinner table with you.” He started, bowing his head to Sehun who shook his head at Kyungsoo’s father.

“No problem. I should thank you for joining us.” He said, smiling at Do Kyungmin who dabbed his lip with a napkin.

“I’m here to actually make an announcement.” He began and Kyungsoo looked at his father curiously. “I want to tell you that I’ve been seeing someone.” He said it gently and Kyungsoo blinked. “And I have decided that I want to be officially paired with her.”

Silence.

“What’s officially paired?” I whispered to Chen who was listening to Kyungsoo’s father.

“Kind of like marriage.” Chen answered. “But marriage is just for the noble and royal’s and mages. Officially paired are for normal people and it’s just done through paper so one of the partners gets the last name. Most people don’t do it because it’s a hassle.”

Do Kyungmin flickered his eyes to Kyungsoo then to Ms. Puff. Kyungsoo turned to see his father look at Ms. Puff, his fork dropping onto the table.

“Oh!” He exclaimed, pointing at Ms. Puff then at his father. “Ms. Puff and Papa!”

“Yes.” Do Kyungmin said beaming at Kyungsoo who looked horrified at the idea of his father getting officially paired with Ms. Puff.

“But Ms. Puff is a Sote!” Kyungsoo said frantically.

“Ms. Puff is a Sote?” I asked Chen who nodded.

“Yeah, her soul has served the Oh family for generations now. I think that’s why Kyungsoo is freaking out, he knows Ms. Puff is not entirely human. But I heard that it’s a belief among the Sotes that if you get paired with a Sote and change your last name to the Sotes’ name, you’ll be reborn again and find your way back to each other. So that explains the need to be officially paired.” Chen paused. “Of course, it’s superstition but a lot of old families and Sotes believe in it.”

“Doesn’t the girl get the guy’s last name here?” I asked Chen who shook his head.

“It depends. Most of the time, if a guy is richer then the girl gets the last name. If a guy marries into a rich girl’s household, he gets the last name of the girl. For normal people, they don’t even change their name or get married.” Chen explained and I turned my attention back to a frantic Kyungsoo.

“I don’t want to be Puff Kyungsoo!” He wailed in panic and his father patted him on the shoulder.

“It’s going to be alright, Kyungsoo. No big deal.” I told him and he looked at me.

“How you feel if your papa remarry— Oh right. Your parents dieded.”

“Kyungsoo, that’s not nice!” Do Kyungmin scolded and apologized to me profusely but I told him that it was alright. It was hilarious looking at Kyungsoo freak out about the possibility that he might have to change his last name to Puff Kyungsoo but Do Kyungmin assured him that he can continue using ‘Do’ as his last name.

He calmed down, chewing on a strip of bacon; deep in thought. It didn’t take long before he congratulated his papa for his new found love with the Oh family’s Sote; but he did it so hesitantly. Ms. Puff told him that she understood that it’ll take time and it was okay to freak out because Kyungsoo grew up without a mother.

“I’m not going to be your mother, but I promise to take care of your father.” She told him gently. He gave her a hug and I smiled at the sweetness of Do Kyungsoo.

Dinner ended and every one was tired. Xiumin patted his stomach and thanked Ms. Puff for the food, to which she accepted.

“Time for bed. School again tomorrow.” Suho had told the rest of EXO, standing up. “I want everyone up by 7 am in the morning. School starts at the same time. We’ll be training full time tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait.” Chanyeol said sarcastically, standing up. “Sometimes I forget that we may have a war coming.”

“I hope I reminded you.” Suho said to him, smiling at the younger male.

I stood up, following Sehun. I was going to sleep with him again tonight, even if Oh Shin was out for business, he may have hired more hitmen to kill me. I eyed him warily and because of our fight this afternoon, the atmosphere between us was tense. But I rather feel awkward then be lifeless so I walked up the stairs with him.

Sehun didn’t say anything and I bid goodnight to everyone, Baekhyun telling me to come wake him and Chanyeol up in the morning. I waved at them, running after a moody Sehun who climbed one more flight of stairs.

“Are you trying to assassinate me? This isn’t the way to your room.”

I saw him roll his eyes, Sehun letting out a sharp exhale.

“If you think I want to assassinate you, why would you follow me?”

I made a face at the point he made. He had finally stopped in one room and when I walked in, I realized that this room had two queen sized beds. He took off his shoes and climbed into one of the beds, lifting his head to stare at me as I stood stupidly by the door.

“Close the door.” He told me and I gingerly closed the door behind me. No wonder he wanted this room, there were two beds. “There are pajamas and robes there, you can change out of what you’re wearing.”

I nodded, grabbing a robe and pajama’s, walking into the bathroom. I showered and put the pajama’s on, automatically feeling fresh. I went into the room to see Sehun reading a book, the lamp by his bed on. I climbed into bed, deep in thought as I dragged my eyes to the balcony that was by my bed.

“Oh Sehun.” I started, Sehun giving me a quick glance before looking back to page on the book. “What if someone comes in through the balcony and jumps onto me?”

“No one will be stupid to do that.” Sehun answered, bored.

“What if someone tries to put you to sleep like Eunhyuk’s mist thing and then comes in and kills me?”

“I’m here. Why would someone do that?”

“What if—”

“Ong Harin. Do you want to switch beds?” He asked and I paused.

“What if someone comes in through the door and tries to kill me?”

“Ong Harin.” Sehun sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“You’re so far away. Can you move your bed closer?” I asked, stretching my arm out towards him to show him where I wanted his bed at. If someone came in the room, I hope they would mistake Sehun for me instead. Ouch, that was a selfish thought.

Letting out a sigh, Sehun stood up and instead of moving the bed, he took his pillow and threw it on my bed. He put off the lamp and climbed under the covers, pulling the blanket up.

“Happy?”

I didn’t say anything, my eyes rapidly adjusting into the dark. I never knew what to say to Oh Sehun. We were always bickering but with him, I felt safe. I was about to drift off to sleep, the hum of the wind outside serving as white noise when the door of the bedroom opened; Kyungsoo shining a flashlight into the room.

“Where you?” He asked, the flashlight going to the first queen sized bed that was empty. He shined the light to Sehun, Sehun raising a hand to block the light from entering his eyes. “Oh, you there.”

“Hi, Kyungsoo.” I greeted him, wondering why he was here in the first place.

Kyungsoo put off the flashlight, closing the door behind him before walking to our bed and jumping onto it. After a few seconds, I realized what he was doing.

Kyungsoo was climbing into bed with us.

He moved the blanket away and moved to the middle of the bed, settling between me and Sehun, humming to himself. I moved to the side to make space for him, Kyungsoo staring at the ceiling.

“Why are you here?” Sehun asked him, but he didn’t seem bothered by Kyungsoo’s presence. It seemed like this has happened so many times before.

“Sad.” Kyungsoo answered and Sehun turned to face Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo looked up at the ceiling. “….Puff Kyungsoo.”

“It’ll be fine.” I told Kyungsoo who breathed out through his mouth. “Why so worried? You don’t have to change your last name.”

“Want to be like Papa. You don’t know, you no papa.”

“Kyungsoo, that’s mean even for you.” Sehun warned and Kyungsoo huffed. I chuckled, turning around and wrapping an arm around Kyungsoo’s belly, Kyungsoo patting my hand in rhythm.

“Kyungsoo, you actually got fat.” I told him, feeling the bulge of his belly. “So squishy.”

“I agree. Sometimes I think you’re a bakers son not the gardeners son.” Sehun added and Kyungsoo frowned. “You need to start eating vegetables.”

“No plants.” Kyungsoo said to Sehun who shook his head.

“I’m going to sleep.” Sehun said, yawning. “Goodnight.”

When Sehun said that Kyungsoo began to sing a lullaby. I patted his belly, listening to him sing, enjoying the melody when Sehun told him to shut up. I frowned at Sehun, how dare he tell Kyungsoo to shut up!

“Don’t listen to him, Kyungsoo. Go on, keep singing.” I told Kyungsoo who continued his singing.

“Keep quiet, Kyungsoo, I’m trying to sleep.” Sehun groaned.

“Oh Sehun!” I said to Sehun. “Keep singing, Kyungsoo.” I urged him and just when Kyungsoo was about to sing Sehun said his name.

“Why you pressure me!” Kyungsoo finally said out loud. “Puff Kyungsoo confusion!”

“Fine. Do what you want.” Sehun concluded, closing his eyes.

The room became quiet and I felt secure having both Kyungsoo and Sehun in the room. I closed my eyes, basking in the silence when I heard Kyungsoo whisper into the darkness.

“This is nice.”

I suddenly burst out into laughter, seeing Kyungsoo’s innocent smile.

“This like a sleepover party.” He whispered again and I chuckled, patting his hand.

“Awww, Kyungsoo.”

“Goodnight, Harin.” He said and I nodded.

“Goodnight, Kyungsoo.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	17. boom. pow. smack!

The moment we reached SM, Suho apologized for cutting our trip short but he said he was given a nudge to focus on training the students. He then pulled me aside and told me that I’ll be living in the dorms with the rest, now that I had my powers. I didn’t find anything wrong with this, knowing I enjoyed the presence of the rest of EXO. We were quickly told to go change and given fifteen minutes to go back to the classroom, to which I did. I was brought to the dorms and when I peeked into my room, I found that all my things were already there. Bubbles was nowhere to be found and I figured that maybe she was still with Mr. Bobbit.

Glancing around the room, I saw that the bed looked just as comfy even though the room was a little smaller. I quickly put on my uniform and left the room, jogging back to the classroom that was EXO’s classroom. I entered the classroom, seeing that everyone was already there, Luhan and Tao deep in conversation while Kai chewed nervously on tip of his pencil.

“What’s happening?” I asked Baekhyun who was pouting. “Why does every one look stressed?”

“Pop Quiz.” Baekhyun answered, making a face. “Senior Kris is coming over soon, and we’ll have a recap of our past chapters. Then today, we’ll have a class evaluation. Something must have happened for them to push our training harder.”

“Really? Do I have to take it?” I have read our textbooks, but most of the time we focused on training. I hoped Kris would let me sit this one out as well, but I knew it was less likely with the time I’ve been in SM already. “Doesn’t Seungwoo have to take it then?”

“I don’t know, he’s your brother. Doesn’t he have to train with NCT though?”

“I heard he has a class evaluation… in two days…” My voice trailed off when I remembered that “2 days ago” was two days ago. “Oh, that’s today.”

I wasn’t given enough time to brood over the fact that my brother may have to duel when Kris walked in, his eyebrows knitted. He swept his eyes over EXO who sat silently, knowing he wasn’t in a good mood. When was Kris ever in a good mood? I chewed on my lip and he placed his books on the podium in front of him.

“Pop Quiz.” He breathed and every one grumbled. “Quiet.”

Silence.

“Pop Quiz, and today we’ll be having a class evaluation in the gym. We have received news from the order that negotiations with Euren aren’t going as planned.” Kris said and the air automatically became heavy at the mention of possible war. “So instead of NCT, we’ll be having a class evaluation for EXO instead since you all are their seniors. Ong Harin, your brother will be joining EXO as well for this round of class evaluation but he’s joining NCT for this period.”

His voice was clipped and I nodded when Kris’ eyes settled onto me; he must have seen the questioning on my face. He dragged his gaze to Sehun, who as usual, looked bored.

“The Royal Headmaster will be coming to see this evaluation.” He said and a muffle of gasps travelled around the room. “He’ll be bringing a team of his mages and they’ll be the one evaluating all of you. Your seniors; Senior Siwon, Senior Leetuek, and Senior Yesung will be present so understand that you will have to do well.”

He paused. “Do not. Disappoint me.” His sentences held so much weight and I felt Baekhyun let out an exhale. Chanyeol licked his lips, turning to look at Chen who had his head in his hands.

“But first—Pop Quiz. Every one books under the table. This quiz will be graded by mean, the more people who get it right; the harder it will be to pass. The average will be the passing point.” He barked, everyone didn’t need to be told twice. “Ong Harin, I expect you to have read the textbooks already so you’ll be doing the quiz along with the rest.”

“Yes, Senior.” I chirped almost immediately, not wanting to get on his bad side. Kris leveled his gaze to the rest of EXO and parchment was sent down the rows. I ran my eyes over the parchment just to realize that it wasn’t anything I have learned. I remembered a few points here and there, but things have happened so fast that I hardly remembered what I had learned since I got to SM.

“Start. You have fifteen minutes.”

The scribbling of the pencils started and I stopped at the questions, reading them one by one. Sighing, I turned to Baekhyun who hid his paper from me, wagging his finger at me.

“No copying. Didn’t you hear him? He said he’s grading it by mean!” He whispered, a tongue protruding out from the side of his lip. “I want to get full marks.”

“But Baek—I have no idea what all this means!” I told him, slapping his arm softly. He pulled away, sticking his tongue out at me. I made a face back at him… Wow, how people survive in this school. Kris was turning through the school textbook and five minutes passed. I tried to rack my brains about some of the questions but I couldn’t remember anything when finally Lay stuck his head into room to call Kris out.

“It’s here. It arrived from the alchemist.” Lay said to Kris who raised an eyebrow at the statement. I saw a sudden movement and Xiumin had straightened his back, looking at Lay who gave him a thumbs up. What was here, I wondered. And why was Xiumin looking so hopeful?

“I’ll be back in ten minutes.” Kris told everyone, stepping down from the podium before saying sternly. “No cheating.”

Once he left, I searched the room, seeing that every one was writing down their answers. Throwing my hands up into the air, I groaned in frustration.

“Can any one help me here?” I asked, and Kai looked back.

“It’s graded by mean.” And as simple as that, he looked back to his paper and continued writing. Letting out a sigh, I turned to see that Kyungsoo wasn’t writing anymore. He sat leisurely, looking out the window. I slowly ripped a piece of paper from a notebook under my table and balled it up, throwing it at him.

“Kyungsoo!” I whispered loudly to get his attention and he turned to look at me, surprised. He knew what I was about to ask for, his hands going to close his paper with his hands; the male glowering. “Let me copy.” I told him.

Kyungsoo shook his head and I placed my hands on my hips, both of us entering a staring competition for a while until I used my ace card.

“Kyungsoo… Let me copy or I’ll make sure all your plants are dying next time we train.” I told him and panic flitted over his features, then annoyance, then anger. Vines began to grow and it picked his paper up, the paper getting passed by to me. I grabbed it eagerly, running through the questions just to see the answers.

What in the world—

Your friend has been travelling through the Forest of Isea and comes back with blue blisters all over his groin. Describe the following symptoms that will happen the next day if you don’t save him. Choose between a Trelas berry and a Wufpina flower to reduce those symptoms until help comes.  
bye friend. no eat plants!!!

Wow, Kyungsoo, nice. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at his answers. But it was expected for Kyungsoo, Harin mused, reading the rest of the quiz.

Name the main tactic Genghis Khan used to win in the Genghis Khan war and elaborate on how to improve it when we use it on the battle field.  
genghis khan dieded. why u listen to him.

What do you put on burns when you try to cure them?  
I donno you tell me

Oh, I knew this one! I remembered Kai asking for eggwarts a while back when Sehun brought me to Soul City. I scribbled ‘eggwarts’ on my paper.

What are the three priorities of a front-liner? 5. Calculate the amount of energy potions with the capacity of 2.8 shudders; a 7 strand tall person who weighs 92 boulders is able to take.

? what this 

Well, Kyungsoo did not know that one. What was ‘shudders’, ‘strand’ and ‘boulders’? I guessed them to be units of measurement but I didn’t even bother answering the questions.

What should you do if there are not enough healers on the battle field?  
I donno I tank

Rubbing my eyes, I gave up and wrote down “Find Senior Lay”, sitting back into my chair. The audacity of Kyungsoo to try to hide his paper from me, his answers were awful! I shot him a look, Kyungsoo looking back at me stonily. Sehun was sleeping again. The ticking of the clock sounded, calling for Kris and I jumped; putting Kyungsoo’s parchment along with mine. I handed it to Baekhyun to turn it in when Kris came back, the parchments reaching his podium just in time.

“I’ll grade this later.” Kris said before taking out another parchment. “These are the rankings of the whole class- I will be explaining to you who you’ll be paired up with and who you’ll be going against.” Kris began before pinning the parchment on the board.

The list of names of EXO including mine and my brother stood out, except that Seungwoo and Wooseung’s name was written as ‘Wanna One’. I saw that my name was last and Chen smiled at me, telling me that it was okay—I just got my powers. The ranking was as followed:  
“My ranking dropped?!” Baekhyun exclaimed, shockingly. “How is Kyungsoo higher than me?!”

“You used to be number two in the class, right?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun, the smaller male pouting. I saw that Chen was just above me and I wondered why he was second to last.

“Why is Chen second to last?” I asked Baekhyun, whispering into his ear so Chen wouldn’t hear me. He lowered his voice, scooting closer.

“Chen’s power is electricity and it’s actually really powerful, he just really doesn’t know how to control it. There’s a rumor that something happened before and he killed someone and until now, no one knows how he got his powers.” Baekhyun whispered. “He makes cobwebs of electricity and they go everywhere so he holds back because he doesn’t want to hurt anyone. Chanyeol too, that’s why he’s eighth place.”

I nodded at the new knowledge. To think about it again, I knew nothing of Chen and had no idea who he was or where he came from. He was nice, true, but he was always so distant… somewhat like Xiumin who had his eyebrows knitted as if he was in daze and wasn’t focusing on the evaluation.

Clap.

All it took was one clap from Kris and the class fell silent.

“Now, I’ll tell you how we’re choosing your duel partners. You and your partners will be dueling against another pair. You won’t be chosen based on the magic compass—This time, we’ll choose it based on your ranking. The last person in your class will be paired up with the top student of your class, the second last with the second runner up student, and the third last student to the third top student and so on and so forth.” Kris said and I opened my mouth stunned.

Everyone stared at the ranking, trying to see who they got as their partner. It easy for me because I was last, and my eyes went up to the top student who was on the list.

Sehun.

Of course, it was Sehun.

I groaned internally. As if he could hate me more than this, I thought, turning back to see Sehun staring at the list. Baekhyun turned and gave Chanyeol a high-five and I saw that they got paired up together because Baekhyun was fourth and Chanyeol was eighth. That was when Baekhyun let out a shriek of laughter.

“Tao and Kyungsoo!” He chortled. “How do you expect these two to battle against another team? They have no damage!”

His enthusiasm wasn’t matched up by Tao and Kyungsoo who looked blankly at each other. I recognized the problem—Tao was a back liner and he controlled time. Kyungsoo was a tank, who hardly did any damage other than creating walls of rock. How were they going to team up and fight?

“Senior… Are we battling against you, Senior Suho or Senior Lay and another trainee for this duel ?” Kai asked, the questioned asked before raising his hand. “Is the format the same as our graduation evaluation or is it the same as our usual class evaluations?”

“What’s the difference?” I asked Baekhyun, who was waiting for my question. He cleared his throat.

“When you came and saw me battle alongside of Senior Lay against Sehun and Kyungsoo, that was a graduation evaluation. You battle against a trainee and a Senior and you earn points and if you beat them, you graduate.” He paused and I nodded.

Xiumin had explained that to me before already and it was still embedded in my brain.

“Well, we also have class evaluations. Class evaluations are trainees against trainees. Those who win earn points too and are able to use it to choose their opponent for their graduation evaluation.”

I nodded, understanding the concept. Now was the real question, indeed. Who were we battling in this duel?

“We’re using the format of class evaluations.” Kris spoke out and every one chewed on their lip nervously, though I could hear a couple of relieved sighs from those who expected to be battling against their Seniors. “So, you’ll be battling against your friends.”

“Top student and bottom student, battle against second top student and bottom to the last student; etchetera, etchetera. Here’s the layout of those who’ll battle against each other. We’ll start from the bottom to the top.” Kris said, pinning another parchment onto the board and I saw that me and Sehun were battling against Xiumin and Chen.  
“Since Wannaone, consisting of Seungwoo and Wooseung are counted as two people, both of them are going to be dueling against Kai and Luhan. Any questions?” Kris asked, and every one was too deep in thought to answer. “After this class, you’ll be given a 15 minute break and then a session to train. The evaluation will be this afternoon so use your time wisely.”

Kris paused once more, his eyes turning hawk like as he stared all of us down.

“Another reminder that the Royal Headmaster will be present so like I said, do not… disappoint me.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Class ended very soon and we were given fifteen minutes to rest. I exited the classroom just to see a group of loud kids in the next classroom.

“Tae-il, Taeyong!” I heard a familiar sound call out to the NCT students, Wooseung flopping out of his classroom with a younger boy hugging his leg. “Haechan won’t let go.”

“I LIKE YOU!” The younger boy exclaimed and Wooseung stopped, crossing his arms, looking down on the male. His face was firm but his eyes were full of warmth and I missed him looking at me like that.

“JUST LET ME HUG YOU!” Haechan screeched as Wooseung shook his leg

“Wooseung.” I said, my eyes suddenly on my brother whose face was wiped off his smiles while Haechan from NCT clung onto him. Wooseung paused and I could feel it, that something was wrong and that even though Seungwoo said nothing was; interacting with Wooseung didn’t feel the same.

I licked my lips nervously and saw him excuse himself from the younger siblings, turning to walk over to me; his eyebrows furrowing.

“Hey.” His voice was soft and he looked stressed out at my presence before he gave me a small smile that warmed my heart a little more. I missed him. Terribly. And all I needed was to know that he missed me too. With that thought, I began to tear up and Wooseung panicked, opening up his arms to engulf me into it. “Hey, hey, hey. Okay, I didn’t mean you make you cry. Stop crying!”

“Why would I? You hate me!” I wailed and Wooseung patted my back softly. He didn’t say anything until I hiccuped and he passed me his sleeve so he can wipe away my tears. “I didn’t talk to you since Earth.”

“I just…” Wooseung’s voice trailed and I sniffled. “I was just going through an identity crisis.” Wooseung said to me and I blinked at him. “Harin, I’m literally in a body that isn’t mine. I’ve been spending a lot of time with Senior Donghae these days and he’s been trying to help me solve all this inner chaos. I feel like I’m overstepping in a place that I don’t belong. And Seungwoo…”

“Seungwoo is too nice to say it out loud.” I whispered, knowing Seungwoo well. Wooseung ran a hand through his hair, obviously frustrated. “I didn’t know it ran that deep, Wooseung. I’m so sorry, it all happened because of me—”

“No, it didn’t. You were a baby, Harin and if you blame yourself for something you couldn’t control then I’ll feel worse.” Wooseung chewed on his bottom lip. “Walk with me?”

I nodded, my hand going down to his, intertwining his fingers with mine as we walked through the courtyard. We went slow, Wooseung rubbing his fingers against my palm and I squeezed it softly.

“I did some digging.” Wooseung started. “When I found out that my soul was found in the River of Lost Souls, I went to read about it.” He said and I looked over at him to see that he kept his eyes on the ground. “They said that those souls who are in the River of Lost Souls are souls that were punished. But I was a baby, Harin. What could an infant have done to be put in a place like that?”

“You want to know why you were there in the first place.” I said it more as a statement than question and Wooseung nodded, chewing on his lip. “You believe the truth will set you free.”

“I want to know that I actually existed as a person.” Wooseung replied, stopping mid track and looking at me. “I hate feeling like I was never meant to be a person in the first place.”

“You matter just as much as Seungwoo.” I told him and he smiled at me, but it was sad and mellow and I prayed to never see Wooseung smile that way again. “But if you think that you should find out what happened, then do so. I’m sure Seungwoo will support you, whatever you want to do.”

“I know.” Wooseung said, finally letting out a relieved exhale. “I just don’t know how—”

“V.” I suddenly blurted out, my eyes widening at the revelation. “V… It was this guy I met. He’s always with this other guy named Jungkook who is like some kind of vigilante? And he also fell asleep—I mean. Sorry.” I paused when I saw Wooseung try to catch up.

“I mean, there is this guy. He’s a mage and his power is psychometry. Or at least that’s what I think it is called.” I paused. “He’s able to touch things and know their origin. He did it with a book while we were fighting when me and Sehun were kidnapped.”

“And why was he fighting with a book?” Wooseung asked and I blinked, shaking my head.

“That’s besides the point. I know it works on things, but I don’t know if it works on people. Maybe he can try to use his powers on you.”

“Senior Donghae tried to extract memories from me and it didn’t go far back.” Wooseung pointed out.

“Yes, because Senior Donghae can only extract active memories.” I told him. “V gets a whole timeline of it’s past, it’s origin. I don’t know where he lives but you can always take it up to Senior Suho. He’ll be the first to try to help you.”

“I agree about Senior Suho about helping.” Wooseung nodded, a smile travelling up his face. “I heard you moved into the dorms?”

“I did.” I smiled at him. “Senior Suho told me that since I have my powers it’s best I do so. Besides, we’re now closer and you can come visit me often. I’m just right next door.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Wooseung said to me and I couldn’t help but jump onto him, tackling him in another hug.

“I’m just happy that you’re not mad at me.” I told Wooseung who rolled his eyes.

“I can never stay mad at you.” He told me, patting my cheek. “You’re my sister after all.”

Family is family, after all.

“I heard you’re dueling against Kai and Luhan.” I told him, remembering the list I saw in the morning. Wooseung nodded, not looking very nervous unlike how I was. “I’m with Sehun, against Xiumin and Chen.”

“Yeah, I heard. But Sehun is the top of your class, I’m sure you won’t have to bat an eyelash. Me and Seungwoo have a strategy, hopefully all my training is good enough. I have a hook, given to me by Suho and I’m still mastering it. More worried about Kai and his javelin.” Wooseung hummed and I remembered that weapons were able to be used as long as they don’t cause school destruction.

“What happens if Kai throws a javelin to you though? And what if Luhan starts throwing things at you?” I had a reason to be worried, it was both our first duel and even if Sehun told me not to do anything, my brothers had to be actively present.

“Seungwoo will take care of that, he rebounds kinetic energy too. I just need to help him. Take it one step at a time. Besides, we’re the one opening the fight so there isn’t much pressure.” Wooseung told me, running a finger over my brow. “Que sera sera.” He told me, winking at the ‘Sera’ part. I chuckled, nodding at him.

“Que sera sera.” I repeated, singing it. “Whatever will be, will be. The future’s not ours to see, que sera sera.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was pushed out of training, Sehun telling me that he didn’t need me around. I sat on the bleachers while Sehun practiced against the wall, the breeze hitting the wall multiple times. Kyungsoo and Tao were just staring at each other and I wondered if they knew telepathy. Xiumin and Chen were deep in conversation, talking to each other about how they should battle.

“Gaian.” Sehun sighed, when he saw me approach him for the fiftieth time. “Do me a favor and don’t be a distraction? There is nothing you can do.”

I rolled my eyes, making a face at him before I gave up, leaving him to practice. Baekhyun must have seen my slouch as my spirits went low and skipped towards me. I asked him why he wasn’t training and he told me that he wanted to keep his energy for later.

“I’m heading to the library.” I told him, finally wishing that I’d find something productive to do. “I actually want to read about Eve.” The thought of a world that was home to infant me had been bugging me for a while, and my curiosity had to be fulfilled. I knew what Wooseung was feeling, I could relate.

“I’m coming with you!” Baekhyun cheered, holding my hand. “Chanyeol wants to nap. I actually need a nap too but I’ll come with you.”

I knew I wouldn’t be able to shake him away, so I led him towards the library. It was quiet in solitude, and even Mr. Bobbit wasn’t around. It didn’t take long since Baekhyun knew where to go, leading me to the shelf with all the myths and tales of Exodus. There wasn’t one for Eve itself, but there was what seemed like a small all rounded book with bits of pieces of information, Baekhyun telling me that he read about it from there before.

The pages had drawings of banshees, hellhounds, and creatures of the underworld. The more I read about it, the more I hated the image Eve painted in my head. The rhyme that Chen recited was in the book, and a few more. The one that stood out to me was:

We’ll jail you in a cave underneath the ground

Your surroundings so silent, you won’t hear a sound

Darkness will greet you like it’s your friend

Though alive, you’ll pray for an end

How bad was it? To come from a place that made you wish you were dead even though you were still alive. Baekhyun was reading it beside me, and he shuddered.

“I remembering reading this when I was little. I cried for three days and the dwarves had to burn the book because I believed that the book could create a portal and suck me into Eve.” He told me and that made me laugh. He smiled when he saw my expression relax, patting my shoulder. “You’re not where you come from.”

Well, that hit hard.

Baekhyun was often wiser than most, he just had a personality of a child.

He yawned. “I really should get some energy potions.” He said to me, patting my arm. “Let’s head over to the infirmary. I don’t want to fall asleep mid-duel.”

Since he had come over with me, I did not oppose, walking with him to the infirmary. The distance between the infirmary and us lessened and just when we were about to reach, I heard someone call us.

“Both of you!”

We turned around just to see Lay approaching us. He looked disheveled, as if he had been running around the whole day and I recalled seeing him in the morning when he came by to tell Kris that something had arrived. I watched him hunch over, breathing heavily before he looked at us with concern.

“Are any of you hurt?” He asked and I shook my head, pointing to Baekhyun.

“He needs some energy potions.” I told him and he smiled. “We have a duel today.”

“I heard. Every one has very high expectations.” He dug into his pocket and took out an energy potion, passing it to Baekhyun who took it in his hands. “Here you go, take only half. It’s pretty strong. The infirmary is out of bounds until after the duel. It’s quite a mess in there.” He told me before asking. “Are you ready for the duel?”

I haven’t talked to Lay much, and it was quite sad that the only times I do ever talk to him was if I was either hurt or kidnapped. But every time I talked to him; he was always very warm. I told him about Sehun, telling him that Sehun told me to just stand behind him and not do anything.

“Of course. It’s Sehun.” He said, chuckling. “Well, he’s remarkable so you may not have anything to worry about.” He checked his pocket watch abruptly before raising a hand to bid us goodbye and goodluck for the close coming duel. I bowed and thanked him politely and turned to tell Baekhyun that it was almost time just to see him vibrating like a nokia phone.

He had already drank the potion… and he drank all of it.  
“Baekhyun!” I exclaimed when I saw the empty bottle. “He said to drink only half!”

“Really?” He asked, dropping the empty bottle. “Oops?”

Baekhyun began to glow, the amount of energy radiating off him was phenomenal. He bounced up and down, his pupils larger than before. I panicked, smacking him on the arm and he ouched, jumping up and down.

“Stop glowing, people are watching!” I told him and he tried to stay still, but it must have been the energy potion that pushed him to keep shivering even though it wasn’t cold. “Baekhyun… I swear. The duel is going to start soon and you’re jumping up and down like a bunny on cocaine!”

“What’s cocaine?” He asked, immediately, his body chattering. “We should go to the gym first. I think if I walk, it’ll be fine and I’ll feel better.”

But he wasn’t.

By the time we reached the gym, we entered to see that it was already filled. I saw Sehun and the rest of EXO by the bleachers, every one warming up. Chanyeol called us over and when he caught sight of a glowing Baekhyun, his eyes opened wide.

“Ong Harin! What did you give him?!” He almost screeched while I pointed to myself, as if wondering what I did wrong. “Why is he like this?”

“Energy… POTIONS!!!!!” Baekhyun yelled out, bouncing with every step. “Took… TOO MUCH!”

“Don’t look at me! He was the one who took it on his own.” I told Chanyeol who face palmed. “Take him away and try to give him water. Maybe that’ll help.”

Chanyeol ushered an excited Baekhyun away and I went to sit beside Wooseung who was laughing loudly with Luhan and Kai. I wondered how they weren’t stressed, but decided that it may be because they were trying not to show it. Sehun walked to me, sitting beside me while I crossed my legs. His eyes were on someone and when I turned to look, I saw that his father walked into the gym along with three other men in cloaks.

The gym went quiet the moment Oh Shin raised a hand for a sound of silence.

“That’s Senior Siwon. He graduated from the Supers.” Luhan said. “He was always the side-line supervisor for those in his batch before. Since I’m dueling today, I think they’ll be using him to supervise the duel.”

“What’s his power?”

“Shields.” Sehun answered. “He’s a tank and a backliner. Creates energy shields for people, though his is so advanced that most elemental powers can’t pierce through it. He graduated faster than the rest because he would drag out the fights, shielding his partners until his opponent would get worn out. He’s a man of determination and tenacity and is known for his tolerance to pain as well.”

“Hello, young mages. I’m here to witness SM’s top class, EXO in their class evaluation.” Oh Shin said, motioning to the three mages beside him. “These are your seniors, the alumni of SM and I’m sure you’re no stranger to them. May I have a round of applause for your Senior Siwon, Senior Leetuek, and Senior Yesung.”

“What kind of powers do those other two have?”

“Senior Leetuek has illusion manipulation powers, though it's limited to only how you see him. One fight, he made Senior Donghae see him as his mother and it created a big fight in the Supers. Senior Yesung has X-ray vision, and he works in the Royal infirmary.”

“So, he can see organs?” I asked and Kai nodded, making a face at the thought.

“Without further ado, let us start the duel.” Oh Shin said, passing the echowomp to a young male who I recognized as a kid called Haechan from NCT with another male beside him. Both of them were too cute to be true, their smiles wide and excited.

“Hello, my name is Haechan and I will be your commentator today alongside of Mark. We are from the class of NCT! We’re going to start the class evaluation and first up would be… Senior Kai and Luhan versus… My most favorite person in the world; Senior Wooseung.... and Seungwoo!”

Everyone laughed at Haechan’s show of affection to Wooseung who buried his face in his hands. Mark continued to talk, a brief history of their powers.

“Senior Kai is known for his teleporting powers and how he mastered the javelin. Senior Luhan has always been working as a sideline supervisor for awhile now and I bet the fight will be as intense as we think!”

“Wannaone is composed of Seungwoo and Wooseung who have two different powers and personalities in one body. How it is possible is a mystery, but it doesn’t matter. I like Senior Wooseung so much!” Haechan chirped, his face brightening up the whole room. “Senior Seungwoo, not so much…”

“So, let’s geddit!” Mark ended it cleanly, but not before everyone chuckled at Haechan’s bright personality that did not extend to Seungwoo.

“Goodluck, both of you.” I told Wooseung who nodded, fumbling for Seungwoo’s glasses.

“Thanks.” He told me, winking at me. “Time to change to your least favorite brother!” He told me playfully, and with that; I saw him change into Seungwoo, his expression changing. Seungwoo gulped and I could feel his nervousness when he went down the bleachers.

The sound of the bell rang to show that it was the start and Luhan and Kai stood before my brother, Kai a smirk on his lips. Luhan began to lift boulders that were provided by Kyungsoo, lifting them up to the ceiling, Seungwoo focusing on them. They were starting off slow and careful I could tell. In a sudden swing of his arms, Luhan swung the boulders against Seungwoo, my brother bracing himself for impact.

The boulders were about to slam against Seungwoo but my brother rebounded it, the boulders bouncing off his body.

“As you can see, Senior Seungwoo has the ability to rebound energy. This will be hard for Kai and Luhan; or for anyone, really. Don’t you think so, Mark?”

“Yes, I agree, Haechan. Senior Seungwoo is able to rebound kinetic energy as well, so it’ll be hard to hurt him. Let’s see what Senior Kai and Luhan have in mind.”

Kai teleported close to Seungwoo, flinging a javelin towards him and Seungwoo narrowly missed it; the javelin flying past his ear. Kai was fast and Seungwoo did not know where to face, trying to gain control of the situation when another throw from the javelin almost hit him. Luhan was focusing on the boulders once more, Kai teleporting close to my brother to tackle him physically when Seungwoo ducked and Kai fell onto the floor, losing his balance.

At that moment, it was a switch and my brother multiplied.

“Ooh! It’s Senior Wooseung now! He’s able to clone himself!” Haechan screamed into the echowomp, and Mark cast him a glare. “There he goes!”

I watched Wooseung multiply himself, and to my amazement, they began to fight for him. Except, their actions were all mirrored and I had no idea which one was the real Wooseung. Kai stopped in the middle, confused when he decided to tackle them one by one. He was about to start with the middle one when Luhan brought forth two big boulders, his arms trembling. Kai grabbed his javelin at the same time Luhan launched the boulders forward, the clones disappearing in sight as Seungwoo came into the limelight.

“They change so fast in between people; I don’t know what’s happening!”

Seungwoo ran forward, huffing his chest out and the boulders rebounded once more, Luhan staggering to the side as he tried avoid the boulders bouncing towards him. Seungwoo was muttering to himself now, and I guessed he was talking to Wooseung, my brothers body running forward Luhan.

Then the hook came out.

I remember Wooseung saying that he was training with a hook and that it hooked people in and I watched as my brother hook Luhan in and smacked him in the face.

Smacked him. Across the face.

“I’M SUCH A GOOD HOOKER!” My brother exclaimed and everyone roared in laughter. Wooseung, alright. That was Wooseung.

Luhan dieded.

Luhan fell onto the ground, his non responsive body made everyone who was cheering for my brother stand up.

“Luhan down. Kai vs Wannaone!”

“Come on!” Kai yelled out, already frustrated. He teleported to his javelin, picking it up and flinging it through the air when Wooseung changed to Seungwoo and the javelin rebounded.

“I think it’ll be a long duel, Haechan. Senior Seungwoo just keeps rebounding the javelin. The only way is to teleport to Senior Seungwoo and fight him physically.”

“Even if he tries to stab Senior Seungwoo in close range, Senior Seungwoo will be able to rebound it.” Haechan said back to Mark and I made a mental note to compliment them on their commentary skills. It was rather natural. They sounded like kpop idols.

“Wooseung, stop hiding; COME OUT!” Kai yelled out to Seungwoo who already seemed tired. He clutched his heart and just then, he multiplied once more; seven Wooseung’s spread out across the gym. Kai smirked, teleporting closer to one of them, poking them with the javelin across the heart just to see them fade away into nothing.

He did this with two more others when I saw that he neared the real Wooseung who had a hook and before we knew it, he had hooked Kai in—raising a fist to punch Kai when Kai ducked.

But since Wooseung was still holding the hook, Kai lost his footing and in slow motion; both of them fell onto the floor… Wooseung’s lips against Kai.

1…

2…

3…

“I CONCEDE DEFEAT!” Kai burst out saying at the same time as Wooseung, both of them looking disgusted as they rolled off each other; rubbing their lips violently.

“Both sides concede defeat!” Haechan yelled out. “In my opinion, Senior Wooseung is the winner in this duel but since both sides concede defeat; it’s a tie!”

Everyone clapped slowly, Wooseung making a face as he stood up. Kai was tired and he limped back to the bleachers, his lips pursed like he drank lemonade. I couldn’t help but laugh at the outcome. I saw Kris, sitting by Oh Shin with his face in his hands.

Oh, Kris must be so disappointed in them.

“Well, Haechan… That was quite a match!” Mark exclaimed. “Hilarious too, if I may add.”

“I agree, Mark. The next pair will be Senior Baekyun and Chanyeol against Senior Kyungsoo and Tao!”

“I’m very very curious as to what will happen, Haechan. How does one tank and a backliner do damage?” 

The bell sounded and Tao stood by the bleachers while Kyungsoo stood alone in the middle of the gym with a chattering Baekhyun and annoyed Chanyeol.

“Puff Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun yelled out to Kyungsoo, jumping up and down as he shot out light from his fingertips. Kyungsoo flinched at the name and began with making a rock wall between him and his opponents, the wall stood sturdily as a barrier of safety.

“It seems like Senior Kyungsoo is trying to tank instead of trying to do damage!” Haechan voiced.

I looked over at Tao and he just stood there, behind a shield, doing nothing. They must have something up their sleeve, no? I wished they did, because I wanted Kyungsoo and Tao to do well. Kyungsoo was smart, making sure he tanked for himself as Chanyeol got ready to shoot out fire. Fire blasted out of Chanyeol’s hands and the flames increased the temperature in the room almost immediately, Kyungsoo running back further as the walls threatened to break.

“Chanyeol holds back.” I remembered Baekhyun saying.

He was incredibly powerful; he just didn’t want to hurt anyone.

Kyungsoo began to make another wall, vines lashing out from behind Chanyeol and Baekhyun, trying to grab them. One of the vines grabbed Chanyeol around the foot and he fell, Baekhyun bouncing up and down as he continued to try to shoot Kyungsoo with bad aim.

Baekhyun was just on crack.

“Baekhyun! Do something useful!” Chanyeol yelled exasperated, his eyes flashing red as he blasted his power at Kyungsoo; the male getting a full blow from Chanyeol’s flames and the whole gym gasped. Kyungsoo’s body fell limp on the floor, his body burned and a dark shade of black. Chanyeol paused as he got up, his face realizing what he had done.

“OH MY JESUS! Senior Kyungsoo—"

And suddenly every thing was back to normal and Chanyeol was still on the ground, with Kyungsoo’s vines around his ankle.

“What happened?!”

“You’re welcome!” Tao’s voice floated from the back and I saw that he had rewinded time, the dark shadows under his eyes much more prominent from the pressure of his power. He had to sit down and Kyungsoo took advantage of everyone’s confusion to wrap his vines around Baekhyun, lifting him up in the air.

Chanyeol didn’t even seem like he wanted to use his power any more after seeing Kyungsoo’s burned body, shooting very small flames out from his fingertips. Baekhyun struggled, shrieking loudly from the ceiling when he glowed and suddenly, he was gone—

And then he was in Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo was glowing.

“BAEKHYUN! YOU IDIOT!” Chanyeol yelled out to Baekhyun. When Kyungsoo realized that he was glowing, he looked mortified and instead of continuing the fight he began to walk towards the bleachers.

“I think Senior Baekhyun went into the wrong person. Senior Kyungsoo doesn’t look too happy about it? Where is he going?”

Happy about it? Kyungsoo was wailing about it like it was his worst nightmare.

“Ong Harin! Suck him out!” I heard Kyungsoo call my name, toddling over to me with his arms wide open. “I don’t like… Kyungsoo don’t like!”

A bell sounded and Chanyeol dropped on the floor, burying his head in his arms. The image of Kyungsoo’s burned up body must have traumatized him and I pitied him for the following battles would be mentality hard for him. He stood up, looking troubled with Kyungsoo’s repetitive wailing before walking back to the bleachers.

“Concede defeat!” He called out and Haechan nodded, announcing it to rest of the gym. “Can’t duel with Baekhyun like this.”

Chanyeol was obviously very frustrated and he dropped onto the seat beside Kyungsoo, giving him a hug. I looked up to see Oh Shin look down at Chanyeol, a spark in his eyes. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Chanyeol; the way Chanyeol apologized to Kyungsoo and how he looked guilty for even using his powers that much on a friend.

“Sorry, Soo.” He told Kyungsoo who shrugged. Kyungsoo was mad, but he wasn’t mad at Chanyeol; the earth mage glaring at Baekhyun who giggled.

“Well…. That is another concede defeat, you all!” Haechan said, trying to hype the crowd up. “Seems like today is a hard day for my Seniors. But the next battle may be the one every one is waiting for! Senior Sehun, top of his Class paired with newly come mage from Earth—Senior Ong Harin!”

“They are against Senior Xiumin who is second top of his class and Senior Chen! As you know, Senior Chen’s powers tend to be out of control, but has he improved? We will be using a sideline supervisor today to make sure everyone is safe. Senior Siwon—”

Just as Luhan said, Siwon stood up and bowed, stepping down from the bleachers and getting ready. I saw Kris lean over to say something to Suho; both of them looking stressed out. Suho snuck a glance at Oh Shin who just sat there quietly.

They must be so embarrassed by us, I found myself thinking, especially in front of Sehun’s father.

“I want you behind me, do not try to do anything.” Sehun told me while I walked to the center of the gym. “Do not try anything, understand?”

“Geez. Alright. Not like I can do anything anyway.” I said to him, crossing my arms. “Where do you want me?”

“Behind me. Whatever you do, don’t go forward. And don’t think of grabbing any of them either.”

“Fine. I’m scared I’ll kill them anyway.” I told him, staying a few steps behind him when the bell rang.

“I’m excited, Mark!” Haechan began. “Look at Senior Sehun, he looks like he’s about to take everyone by a storm!”

“Like… Literally.” Mark said, cracking up at the metaphor. “We can see Senior Siwon making shields now. It’s for Senior Chen… Goodluck, Senior Chen!”

“Thank you!” Chen said to them, looking forward. “Let’s do this!”

Once the bell started, Xiumin began to shoot frozen ice from his hands, the ice shooting forward towards Sehun who easily used his power to direct the ice somewhere else. The icicles let out a cracking noise when it hit the wall at the end of the gym and I jumped; scared. Xiumin did not stop, letting out smaller but more icicles—this time they travelled faster because they were smaller.

“Senior Xiumin is making dart like ice! That’s dangerous if you think about it!”

One of the icicles slammed against Sehun’s stomach and he quickly used wind to direct them all to the side. Blood began to show and it trickled out of his top, the material sticking to his stomach. At the same time, I felt pain shoot out from my stomach, I gripped my stomach; trying to breathe.

“Oh, what’s happening? Why is Senior Harin doing that when Senior Sehun is the one who is hurt?”

But the duel wasn’t over and Sehun used both hands, his body hovering in the air with his eyes flashing gray as he began to brew wind in the atmosphere. The icicles got blown back, Sehun not stopping as he began to try to tank. The wind thickened, a shield of air circling around me and him. I saw the iciles try to penetrate the wall, but they broke. 

Sehun was using too much power in the beginning. He’d get burned out.

“Uhhhh….” Sehun groaned suddenly and the wall disappeared. He was trying to pull out the sharp icicle from his stomach and I wretched, falling onto the ground in pain; clutching my stomach. “Ong Harin, what’s happening to you?”

“I don’t know, it hurts!” I cried. Sehun removed it and blood seeped more into his shirt and I tried to figure out what was going on when Sehun blasted out another wave of wind. This wave was harsher and stronger, Xiumin and Chen clambering as they were getting pushed almost violently.

Xiumin shot ice from his hands, freezing his and Chen’s feet to the ground. They both hugged each other on the gym floor, trying to regain balance as they clutched each other frantically. It would be hilarious if Sehun wasn’t about to die and I was having weird sympathy pains for my asshole of a partner.

“One more time!” Xiumin yelled and this time made a big chunk of ice; equivalent to a small iceberg. Chen shot out electricity, the electricity wrapping around the iceberg as he lifted the iceberg with his webs of static. “Slam it against him!”

Chen followed Xiumin’s orders, but the size of the ice berg was hard to carry with Chen’s powers beginning to go everywhere. His electric field moved rapidly and I saw Siwon harden his energy field around the watchers, everyone becoming blurry in sight from where I was at. The ice berg was about to hit Sehun but he managed to side step it—

“Move to the side!”

I jumped just in time, falling down on the floor just to see Sehun grip his shoulder. What was happening? Why was he hurt when I fell?

“Freeze him. Freeze his legs.” Chen said to Xiumin. “Freeze his legs and attack him.”

Xiumin was already on it, and he froze Sehun’s legs; binding him with the ground. I saw Sehun growl, trying to create a tornado to act as a diversion when Xiumin and Chen was about to send another electric iceberg his way. Xiumin was slowly forming it with his hands when--

No, Sehun would get hurt. He had no way to break free.

I felt myself stand up, hand in the air before I screamed his name with all my might; my voice echoing into the depths of the gym.

“OH SEHUN!”

And suddenly every one in the gym screamed bloody murder.


	18. you're a sunflower

What’s happening?

Why is everyone screaming?

“I can’t see…. I can’t hear!” I heard someone say and I dropped down on the floor. I saw Sehun fall back onto the ground and when he turned to me, I saw that his eyes were all black like mine. What was happening?

“Where are you?” I heard Chen ask Xiumin, Xiumin floundering around as if he was blind. “I can’t hear you!”

With one look around the gym, I saw that everyone’s eyes were all black and I shuddered as I felt sudden exhaustion pass through my body. I did this… I made them all blind.

“Oh Sehun.” I said his name but he didn’t turn to me, as if he couldn’t hear me. Panic rose up my throat and I struggled to stand up.

What if they never will be able to see? What if I made them all deaf? The thought scared me and I was about to stand up to run out of the gym when another wave of exhaustion swept through me and I tumbled onto the floor, the world turning black.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“She robs people of their senses. I felt it. Suddenly the world turned black and I couldn’t hear anything.” Someone’s voice said and I stirred, smelling the familiar smell of the infirmary.

“That must be her passive.” That was Kris’ voice and I peeked from underneath my eyelids, seeing that Suho, Lay and Kris were talking by my bed. They probably thought that I was still asleep. “How about what happened between her and Sehun?”

“That was pretty weird, wasn’t it?” Lay asked, concern in his voice. “I have no idea why they would feel each other. Donghae said he’d come and check when both of them are awake. Harin’s drained right now because her second power was overused. I gave her relaxing potion.”

He was right about that. I couldn’t move my fingers and it was hard to even think of sitting up. I kept my eyes closed and another wave of sleepiness came over me when I fell back to sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“I’m fine, Father. Don’t worry.” I heard Sehun’s voice now, and I turned to my side; pretending that I was asleep. There was a milky taste in my mouth from sleeping too much. “Do go and attend to your business trip. I’m fine here.”

“I am worried. Especially after what I witnessed today…” Oh Shin said, his voice dragging into a fade.

“It was nothing, Father. We’ll figure it out. Besides, maybe she was just being dramatic. You don’t know her, but I know her well.” Sehun paused and even I heard the hesitancy in his voice. “She cried and asked me if I wanted to be cremated or buried when I hurt my leg.”

“Mhmm...” Oh Shin’s voice drawled out. “I’ll have Donghae come and check on you guys in a bit. For now, I have to go. Take care of yourself, Sehun. There is only one of you.”

I held back a scoff. Oh, the love in his voice. Sehun, Sehun, Sehun. Chewing on my lip, I kept my eyes closed until I heard the door close behind Oh Shin. Peeking up from under the blankets, I saw that Sehun was awake and reading something. Jolting up, I glared at him.

“Gaian!” Sehun exclaimed, dropping his book before sighing. “You caught me by surprise.”

“Oh Sehun!” I said to him, frowning. “What happened?”

“What happened? What do you mean what happened? I’m the one who's bleeding and you’re asking me what happened?”

“That’s what I’m asking! What happened? Why is it that it hurt when you—”

The door of the infirmary flung open and I saw Donghae walk in, his eyes widening when he saw us awake. He didn’t say anything, but approached us slowly, stopping in front of both of us. Tilting his head, his eyes swept over both of us when he rummaged for something.

“Senior.” Sehun began and Donghae took out what seemed like a small needle. “Please tell my father—Senior, what are you doing? OW!”

“Ouch!” I yelled out, feeling a prick on my finger when Donghae pricked the needle into Sehun’s pinky. “Why does it hurt?”

Donghae was silent, going to me and grabbing my finger and bringing it up to his eyes; inspecting it. It wasn’t bleeding but it stung. Grabbing the needle again, he changed fingers and pricked it down onto my thumb. Blood prickled out and Sehun jumped, grabbing his thumb; Donghae going to check Sehun’s hand.

“He’s not bleeding on his thumb.” Donghae said more to himself than to us before he sighed. “So, you feel each other, but you don’t get physically affected.”

Sehun was quiet now, keeping his eyes on Donghae who was deep in thought.

“If that’s the case, there has to be a reason why this is happening.” Sehun said to Donghae who cleared his throat, straightening his back. “Senior, you have no idea what’s happening, right? The only explanation I can think about is of—”

“I’m going out for a bit; I’ll come and see you both when you’re fine.” Donghae suddenly said, turning and walking out the infirmary. Sehun’s mouth was wide open and I turned to him, clinging to his last words.

“The only explanation?” I asked Sehun who seemed like he forgot I was there. “Oh Sehun, finish your sentence.”

“There is no explanation, Gaian. It’s just the only thing I can think of from reading old testimonies of people who are able to feel each other. In one testimony, it’s emotions. In ours, it seems like it’s pain. I don’t know why—”

“And what are those testimonies for?’” I prompted. “What you read, what was it about?”

“Mirrored Souls.” Sehun answered, frowning. “It’s just… belief. Back in Greek mythology, they said the gods created people with two heads, fours arms and four legs. But they believed it was too much so they cut those in half and now some people have mirrored souls.”

“So, we’re related?!” I screeched.

“Really, Gaian. You’re from Eve and I’m from Exodus, how on earth are we ever going to be related?” Sehun asked, frustrated with me. “It’s just a belief and in the testimonies, people with mirrored souls tend to have their lives intertwined with the other.”

“What do mirrored souls do?” I asked and he pressed his lips together as if he didn’t want to tell me. “Oh Sehun, what do they do?”

“They’re destined to be together. The souls mirror each other and fit in each other’s life like a puzzle piece.” He said, looking disgruntled. “It’s a myth, Ong Harin. Don’t get any stupid ideas.”

“Like a soulmate.” I said, my stomach turning. First, I get my powers and find out I’m from some different world. Now, I’m Sehun's soulmate?

I want to die.

“Gaian… It’s a myth.” Sehun’s voice repeated and I fell back onto the bed, my hands on my face.

“I don’t want to be your soulmate!” I told him, grumpily. “You’re the worst soulmate ever!”

“What? What’s so bad about me?” Sehun asked and I heard him shift to the side and glare at me.

“Everything!” I expected Sehun say something but when I looked at him, he was just staring at me as he was deep in thought. I saw his eyebrows furrow and I sat up, waiting eagerly for him to say something.

“What? Did you think of something else that is better than us being soulmates?” I asked him and he didn’t answer, scratching his neck. I prayed that he had another explanation of why we could feel each other’s pain.

“Well, it’s not better.” Sehun said and my stomach dropped. “But—People who are bounded by prophecies tend to have these kinds of… symptoms too. It’s said that when Exodus was still a monarchy, the second King’s prophecy was bounded to his loved one. He could hear her in his head. There is a diary written by it but many say that he was just delusional. The diary is now taught in schools as a mandatory book in Exodian History and literature.”

“Prophecies?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. “As in… something that is bound to happen?”

Sehun nodded and I shot him another question. “And… how do you know if you have a prophecy? Do you have one?”

“You go see a Seer.” Sehun said to me. “How do I know if I had prophecy?”

“Have you ever gone to a Seer before?” I asked and Sehun shook his head when I remembered something. I flung myself off the bed and began to walk to him, Sehun eyeing me suspiciously. I remembered the conversation I had with Tao back on Earth, on the bed when everyone was about to come and listen to me tell them stories about Ariel.

“Harin, they said that if you get your life seen by the Seers, you have a mark at the back of your neck.”

“On Earth, we have fortune tellers. We use cards.” I remembered telling him.

I advanced towards Sehun, Sehun’s eyes widening as I jumped onto his bed. A mark. A mark wouldn’t tell me if he had a prophecy but a mark would show if his life was viewed by a Seer and it increased the possibility that he had a prophecy. I grabbed his face, Sehun flailing his arms around.

“Let me see the back of your neck!” I said to him and he struggled as I moved over his body and sat on his crotch. “I need to check something!”

“This is harassment, Ong Harin! Get off me!” Sehun yelled and I grabbed his hair, knowing he would never show anything to me out of spite. But heck, if I was going to get hurt every time he ever got hurt, I might as well not care anymore. I had to find out what was happening.

“Ong Harin!” Sehun yelped as I forcefully turned his head and brushed off his hair to see a mark at the back of his neck.

It was marked with an imprint of an eye.

I let go of him, looking down on him as I sat on him, frowning. Sehun didn’t fight me, dragging a pillow to put under his head while he looked at me from under me. I almost forgot I was on top of him, placing my hands on his chest as I tapped my fingers on it like I was playing the piano.

“You have the mark of a Seer.” I told Sehun and he huffed, rolling his eyes from under me. “But you said you don’t know if you have a prophecy.”

“Gaian, first off, if someone ever comes in and sees you on top of me like this—”

“Why would you lie to me?” I asked him, frowning down at him and crossing my arms.

“I never went to a Seer.” Sehun corrected. “But my father did; to see my life. I am his only son, Ong Harin. He loves me, he would want to know if anything dangerous would happen to me. All Royals in the Order, even nobleman seek the Seers to see the life of their children. Me, Suga, my father, Uncle Shun.. you name it, all of them have marks on the backs of their necks because all our fortunes were told.”

“And do you know your fortune?” I asked, frowning at him. Sehun ran a hand through his hair before placing his hand under the back of his head, shaking his head. “Has your father ever told you about it?”

“No.” Sehun said, shrugging. “I never asked. My father knows what’s best for me.”

Sehun’s answer was simple and I sighed. Of course, he would say that. It was his father. I was about to open my mouth and say something back to him when the door of the infirmary opened and a sudden sound of glass breaking made me jump.

I turned to see a horrified Kyungsoo with a visitor’s pass pinned on his shirt and a broken plant vase on the ground.

“Ong Harin… WHAT YOU DOING?!”

Oh, well… Shit.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[What you do to Sehun, Ong Harin!]

After three very long hours of trying to persuade Kyungsoo that I wasn’t trying to do anything to Sehun, who lay there with a smirk on his face, Kyungsoo finally calmed down and spent another hour trying to grow flowers for Sehun who entertained him. He would glare at me from time to time and when it was time to leave, Kyungsoo came up to me to stare at me as a warning before stalking out the door of the infirmary.

How loyal he was.

I rolled on the bed, nothing to do. Sehun seem to have drifted off to sleep and I was bored out of my head. I turned to the side, throwing my feet of the bed to walk to where the entrance was supposed to be but a door did not open. Placing my hands against the flat wall, I tried to push the wall as if a door would appear but nothing happened. Chewing on my lip, I walked to Sehun and poked him.

“Oh Sehun.”

He stirred and turned to the other side and I sighed to myself. What a peaceful sleeper. I poked him again and then tried to shake him awake to see if he knew how to exit the infirmary.

“Oh Sehun.”

“Go away, Ong Harin.” Sehun’s voice was muffled and I glared at him.

Well, if he wanted it that way.

I lifted a hand and smacked myself on the chest… hard. I doubled over and I heard Sehun yelp, sitting up almost immediately, glaring at me.

“Ouch, Gaian! What was that for?”

“Now, you’re awake.” I said to him, rubbing my chest that ached from the pain. “I wanted to ask how to leave the infirmary.”

“You can’t.” Sehun replied, sinking back down onto the bed and closing his eyes. “You’ll have to ask one of the Seniors to bring you out. It’s to make sure no one injured goes out of the infirmary.”

“But Kyungsoo…”

“Kyungsoo had a visitor pass.”

“I’m bored.”

“Entertain yourself. I’m going to sleep. Or find Senior Lay.” Sehun grumbled, putting the pillow on his head. I blinked at him, deciding that finding Senior Lay was the only way I can get out of the infirmary so I walked to the back of the infirmary.

The infirmary was bigger than I thought, and it always had a burning smell. I made my way towards the back when I could hear talking, making out the voices as Senior Lay, Senior Kris and… Xiumin? Their voices were hushed and the air seemed hotter at the back of the infirmary and when I neared, I realized that there was a door that was wide open.

“I got it from Alchemist Jimin today.” Lay was saying when a rustle sounded. “It’s the potion brewed from the eternal flame. I’m positive that it’ll work.”

“And he’ll finally warm up and be fine?” Xiumin’s voice said and I edged closer, hiding behind the table that was by the door. Inside, I saw that there was a young boy, seemingly around my age on a bed. His hair was grayish-whitish and I paused at how handsome he was. His lips were colorless and it seemed like he was more dead than alive.

“He’ll be fine, right?” Kris asked Lay who nodded confidently. Beside the male were torches of fire and I saw Xiumin pace the room nervously as Lay extracted a bottle with a red potion inside it. Lifting the chin of the boy up, he tipped the potion into his slightly open lips and I watched as he emptied its contents.

“Why is it not working?” Xiumin snapped, chewing on his fingernails. I have never seen Xiumin that impatient. He was always calm, always so friendly and now he looked just typically stressed out. I saw Lay place a hand on Xiumin’s shoulder, Xiumin rubbing his face anxiously.

“Patience, Xiumin.” Kris told him and he sighed.

“I’m trying, Kris.” Xiumin replied. I then realized that I have never heard Xiumin call Suho, Lay or Kris as “Senior”. I wondered if it was because of the age because I knew he was the oldest in EXO. I also recalled him and Suho’s weird tense conversation about graduating the first day I came to SM.

My thoughts were interrupted when suddenly the young male on the bed began to move, Xiumin running to the edge of the bed.

“Eunwoo…” Xiumin began, the male stirring as he opened his eyes softly. Eunwoo? Who was Eunwoo?

“Who… Who are you?” The male asked softly and he seemed confused where he was. Xiumin frowned, reaching to place his hand on Eunwoo’s forehead to feel it. “Where am I?”

“Don’t you remember me? I’m Xiumin, your brother.” Xiumin said and I couldn’t help but gasp, my arm that was supporting me against the table losing balance as I crashed onto the floor. It made sound and before I knew it, I looked up to see Kris looking down on me sternly.

“Curiousity killed the cat, Harin.” Kris said, but his voice hid a certain amusement. Xiumin and Lay saw me, but he didn’t move from the spot. When our eyes met, he said my name.

“Harin…”

“Xiumin… Senior, I’m sorry. I just wanted to find one of you so you could let me out back to my room and I… walked into this.” I hiccuped as I stood up, straightening my back nervously in front of Kris. “I didn’t mean too. See all this, I mean.”

“It’s okay.” Xiumin said, and he smiled, his eyes turning into crescent moons. “Come. Meet my brother, Cha Eunwoo.”

I peeked at Chan Eunwoo who seemed confused, looking at all of us. Eunwoo’s eyes landed on me and I passed him a small smile as Xiumin walked over to me, seemingly to explain what was happening.

“I thought your last name was Kim.” I told him and he nodded.

“It is. I come from the Rocky Mountains, the top at least, where there is snow all year round.” He began and I saw Lay begin to fuss over Cha Eunwoo who was still looking at me. “I’ve always stayed there my whole life. My mother passed away since I was little and a year after that my father remarried Eunwoo’s mum who already had him from another man. He’s my step brother and we’re not related by blood.”

So that would explain the difference of last names.

“Eunwoo and I grew up together until his mother passed away and my father wanted to send him off to the orphanage.” Xiumin looked pained, glancing down onto the ground. “My father is not a good man. He a noble and marries like it’s normal, baiting young women for this money and he drinks every day, resulting to violence to the two of us.”

I flinched as I saw the pain of Xiumin’s remembering his childhood reflect in his eyes. I sighed, patting him on the shoulder.

“I knew of my powers since I was young and many times Suho has tried to recruit me to go come to SM to train my powers but I refused… I couldn’t leave Eunwoo with my father.” Xiumin paused, looking back for a second to look at Eunwoo who was being fed by a very fussy Lay. “Until one day me and Eunwoo were playing and I accidentally blasted my power to him. It slammed against his head hard and somehow his body became cold and he dropped still right there. That was when I realized that my powers were also internal because Eunwoo didn’t wake up after that even though he was breathing.”

I saw guilt settle on his features and Xiumin rubbed his eyes, a tear streaking down his chin. Wow, this was so much like Frozen. Xiumin being Elsa, of course. 

“That was when I used a Sier and called for Suho, telling him that I needed help. He came and I decided to train in SM while they found a cure for my brother. He’s been like that for a while. I refused to graduate because if I did, I may have to go and do missions while he would be alone here in SM.” Xiumin said and I felt touched listening to his devotion to his brother.

“He’s fine now.” I told Xiumin, hoping that my words would give him some comfort. He nodded softly, looking back at Cha Eunwoo who was talking to Kris.

“He’s fine now.” Xiumin repeated my words, sighing. “But he can’t remember me and it’s going to take some time. I need to go back for a couple of days. I need to head back and get a few things from home. I’m actually glad that you saw all this. I feel like I no longer have to keep a secret.”

I smiled at him, seeing him let out a sigh of relief. And it really did seem like that, he didn’t seem like he was stressed about something anymore.

“Why are you heading back?”

“I need to get a few things. Both mine and my brothers. I also have to settle the assets back at home. I want nothing to do with my father but the mansion that my father took over is my mothers. I want to make sure it’s under my name so me and Eunwoo will have a place to go to when we need it.”

“And your father?”

“He’s a devil I will have to slay.”

Damn, he’s cool; I thought to myself. Xiumin was always quiet but he always had a sense of responsibility in him that I was now seeing.

“With that, I have to ask you for a favor.” He didn’t have to say anything and I already knew what he was going to ask.

“I’ll take care of Eunwoo.” I said, beating him to it. “I will come and visit him every day. Doesn’t matter how long you’re gone. Come back and make me proud, we’ll go and party in your mansion soon.”

My words put a smile on his face and before I knew it, Xiumin had wrapped a hand around my body to pull me closer into a hug. I patted his back to show him my support when he pulled away.

“You are one of the best things that has happened to SM.” Xiumin told me and my heart soared. It was one thing being treated like I was loved and that my presence mattered. But it was another to hear it from someone.

“Thank you, Xiumin.” I told him, smiling.

He went back to Eunwoo, bringing me with him. Before I knew it, I was being introduced to Eunwoo who smiled a smile that could melt ice. His eyes were bright and sparkly and I couldn’t help but feel like we would one day become good friends.

“I’m Ong Harin.” I told him and he nodded, taking my hand.

“I’m Cha Eunwoo.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I spent time with Cha Eunwoo almost every day that I was in the infirmary, talking to him until Lay would tell me that it would be time for him to rest. Almost every day, I would be asked by Sehun where I went. We talked about everything under the sun that I could think about. Eunwoo couldn’t remember anything about his past and he urged me to talk about mine. Throughout the process, I held his hand in mine to warm it because his body was still cold.

“I think it’s unfair that people in Exodus only celebrate enlightenment days for the mages and normal people do not celebrate anything at all.” I told him and he nodded.

“And what do you people on Earth celebrate?”

“Birthdays.” I told him, smiling. “It’s amazing. We have cakes and blow it out. People get flowers and presents.”

“I never had that.” He told me. “So, you would celebrate your birthday and your enlightenment day too? Wow, mages really do have it special.”

“Only enlightenment day. Your people don’t believe in birthdays.”

“When is your birthday?”

His question hit me and I leaned back in my chair, my hand squeezing his as I tried to warm his cold fingertips. He squeezed it back, smiling back at me with another smile that could melt away winter.

“In two days.” I told him, feeling a pang of sadness that I was not ready to show. If I was on Earth, I would be with Mark, Jackson and Bambam… in Samuel’s house, drinking and blowing candles. “But it’s alright. Every day is like my birthday here.”

“Really? It still has to be special though.” Eunwoo said to me, shivering. I stood up to grab a blanket and drape it around his shoulders, tying and tucking it snuggly under his chin and sitting back down.

“Everything in Exodus is special, Eunwoo.” I told him. “Even the flowers here are special.”

“You’re special. You deserve something special.” He told me with so much confirmation that I blushed. For the first time in a long time, I blushed and a warm feeling spread through my chest. His smile twinkled at me and I wondered if this was what it felt like to like someone.

He didn’t judge me and I felt like I could tell him everything.

To me, in the room of the infirmary with Eunwoo, was when I felt the happiest in Exodus.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was time to face the wrath of Kris Wu. Every one was not ready for it. I was now out of the infirmary, and I told Eunwoo I would come and visit him when I had the time. It’s been two days and it was the first time I would be in the classroom since the day of the class evaluation. I put on my uniform and went to the classroom to see Baekhyun praying. When I neared him, I heard him whispering to himself.

“I swear I will never take another energy potion again.” Baekhyun was saying, his head in his hands.

‘Who are you praying to?” I asked him, sitting beside him. He looked at me, then beside my table for Bubbles who had followed me from my dorm.

“Hi, Bubbles.” He greeted the squonk first, as usual before answering me. “At this point, we need all the gods, Ong Harin. Senior Kris will annihilate us.”

“Tell me about it.” Chen said, chewing on his lip and because they all sounded nervous, I began to feel nervous too.

“I’m so scared, I feel like puking.” Kai said, walking into the room. “Is Senior Kris coming for homeroom? Is there any chance that it’ll be Senior Suho or Lay?”

“Since when did Senior Suho ever come and reprimand us? He’s basically one of us.” Baekhyun shot to Kai. “When was the last time he got mad at us?”

“Right.” Kai said, sighing. “Hey Wanna-one. Not looking so good.”

“Hey.” Seungwoo said, coming into the room. “Hey, sis.”

“Hey.” I said to him. No one has asked me about me feeling pain with Sehun yet and I think it was because of the fear of Kris yelling at us.

“Talk about the devil.” Kai whispered.

When he said that, a gloomy tension travelled across the room when Kris walked in with parchment in hand. He looked pissed… very pissed. I gulped and unconsciously intertwined my fingers together. I felt Baekhyun move closer to me, almost hiding his face behind me when Kris slammed the parchment onto the podium.

“First thing to talk about.” Kris began, fuming. “Quizzes. Ong Harin, Kim Kai, Huang Zhitao!”

‘Yes, sir.” My voice was soft compared to his as he read off the quiz. Kai and Tao flinched, hiding behind a book.

“What in three worlds does it mean, “Find Senior Lay”?” He asked. “When you’re in battle and there aren’t enough healers, you’ll find Senior Lay?”

“Four worlds, sir.” Kai interjected, holding the book in front of him. “Now that there is Eve, it’s four worlds, sir.”

A balled-up parchment flew flying to Kai who ducked it, his face turning red. He shouldn’t have answered back, I thought, keeping my face low.

“The duel…” Kris then said and even I saw Kyungsoo shuffle his feet nervously. “Luhan. One smack and that’s it? Seungwoo—”

“Wooseung, sir.” Kai corrected softly.

“Wooseung smacked you in the face and you’re out like a lightbulb?!” Kris barked at Luhan who kept his eyes on the table.

“That’s why I’m a backliner, sir.” Luhan mumbled.

“Kim Kai and Wooseung. HOW DARE YOU… END THE FIGHT AFTER ONE KISS?” Kris continued, his voice growing louder by the second.

“Uhm… I’m Seungwoo, sir.” Seungwoo said and I saw my brother blink. “That was Wooseung. Should I call him out?”

“Yes. Now.” Kris seethed.

“Uh…” Seungwoo paused. “Wooseung said he’s scared, Senior.”

Kris threw his hands in the air and I saw frustration radiate from him. “I am so entirely done with all of you. And Kyungsoo! When Baekhyun goes into you, you take advantage of it—Why did you have to go to Ong Harin to suck him out?”

“Kyungsoo don’t like.” Kyungsoo whispered softly behind me.

“Yeah, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun said, trying to side with Kris who glared at him, his eyes so piercing Baekhyun faltered.

“Byun Baekhyun.” Kris growled. “Why in the world would you take so much energy potion?”

Baekhyun pressed his lips together and peeked at Kris before turning away to avoid eye contact.

“Everyone except Ong Harin, Oh Sehun. Kim Chen, and Kim Xiumin will receive punishment. All of you except them have to write a 5-page parchment about what you did wrong and I want it at my office tomorrow by 6 pm.”

Baekhyun suppressed a groan along with Kai when Kris frowned at them. Kyungsoo seemed to have accepted it wholeheartedly and was already beginning to draw on an empty piece of parchment. He scribbled furiously when the bell rang to show that homeroom was over and it was time for us to have our individual training.

Individual training was boring and I tried to blind everyone, the effect of my powers lasting only half a minute before I felt exhausted and needed to nap. After individual training, we had a few subjects by Lay who seemed to take it easy on us since he knew we were already yelled at by Kris. He gave us free time and before we knew it, it was the end of the day. I took in a deep breath, and decided to go see Eunwoo.

I was excited to be able to spend time with him when I looked out the window and saw him standing there, his angelic smile plastered on his face. He was wearing a striped shirt and somehow stood out from the rest. My eyes widened to see him there and not in the infirmary, my legs standing up to go to him. Behind me, I heard Baekhyun ask Chen who Eunwoo was because he was so unfamiliar.

“Eunwoo!” I said to him and he smiled, seemingly hiding something behind him. “Why are you here and not in the infirmary?”

“Advisor Lay told me that it was okay to walk around.” Eunwoo said, smiling down at me. "So, I’m here… Harin.” He spoke my name and it rolled of his tongue so smoothly, I almost swooned. I looked back at him and he grinned before brandishing a bouquet of sunflowers in front of me.

“Your favorite flowers, as you told me.” He began and I remembered telling him that I loved sunflowers because they turned to the sun. “Happy birthday, Harin.”

I blushed for the longest time and couldn’t stop myself from smiling like an idiot when Eunwoo reached up to pat my head. Not being able to stop myself, I leaped onto him and engulfed him into a hug. I missed being able to celebrate my birthday. I was now twenty-two and time was something I couldn’t take back. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, swinging me around.

I finally moved back and held the flowers in my hand when I saw Lay walk to us. He smiled at me and when he reached Eunwoo and I, he patted my shoulder.

“Happy born day, Harin. Eunwoo told me that it was some special day for you.”

“It’s birthday, Senior. But thank you. And thank you for not yelling at us today.”

“Kris already did that.” Lay reminded me, chuckling. “And you all are still kids.” He said, a smile of adoration on his lips. “Though I need to tell you to do something.”

I told him that anything was fine.

“Can Eunwoo stay with you for a few days until Xiumin comes? We’ll give him another bed and everything.” He said to me and I nodded. “Besides, I can’t think of anyone else since he really is comfortable with you. I won’t be around for a few days so I hope you can take care of him.”

“Sure, Senior.” I told him, clutching the flowers. “Eunwoo and I get along just fine.”

“Sounds good. I’ll ask Mr. Bobbit to make the arrangements.” He said to me before patting me on the shoulder. “Happy… birthday again, Harin.” He whispered and I beamed at Lay, thanking him again.

It was my birthday and there was no reason why I wouldn’t feel happy.

“Be right back, Eunwoo. I’ll go get my stuff and we can go back to the dorms and hang out, okay?” I told him, holding the sunflowers. “I’ll be back.”

He didn’t say much and I walked back to the classroom just to see Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Kai peeking from the classroom door. Baekhyun smacked me on the shoulder and from far I saw Sehun jolt up.

“Who is he?” Baekhyun asked and I chuckled, remembering that Xiumin never told them anything about Eunwoo at all.

“A friend. I have to go. I’ll spend some time with him. See you tomorrow, Baek!”

“Wait, aren’t you joining us for dinner?” Baekhyun asked, frowning at me, his hands going to my wrists. I shook my head, telling him that I’ll join him some other time and that I had things to do. I felt eyes on the back of my neck and turned to see Sehun staring at me.

“Bye guys!” I said to them, hearing Kai mumbled something about me forgetting about them the moment I was paired with someone. I chuckled to myself, joining Eunwoo with the flowers in hand as we began to walk back to my room. I was certain that I liked Eunwoo as a person, he made me blush and made me feel like I wasn’t alone in the world. To top all that off, he was sweet and always nice to me.

“What do you want to do on your birthday?” Eunwoo asked, walking beside me, smiling.

Eunwoo made me feel like I was special because he never treated me like everything I did was different.

“Just to spend time with you.” I told him. I felt like I had limited time with him, as if in a blink of an eye; he would be gone and I would never see him again.

“Your wish is my command, your majesty.” Eunwoo had said, walking with me down to the dorms where he saw a huffing Mr. Bobbit and two other brownies in my room as they placed a bed at the corner. I waved at Mr. Bobbit who bowed down to me, telling me to have a very splendid day and I wondered if Lay told him that it was my birthday. He, however, left soon enough and I lounged on my bed with Eunwoo’s bed across from mine, talking to him as usual.

“Isn’t it hard having two brothers?” He asked me when I told him about Seungwoo and Wooseung, Eunwoo crossing his legs on his bed as we talked. He seemed so interested in everything I said, it was refreshing to talk to him. I told him about my childhood, his angelic face taking in everything I said without any boredom when a 6 pm bell sounded and I heard a knock on my door.

Frowning at who would come at this time, I went to the door and opened it up just to see the smiling face of the person I saw at the duel. It was Haechan from NCT, and he looked at me with a pouch in hand. He waved at me and I awkwardly waved back, not knowing why he was there in the first place.

“Hello. I am H-A-E-C-H-A-N, Haechan from NCT. Surprise! Oh wait… I’m not supposed to say that…” Haechan mumbled to himself before grabbing my hand. “I have to bring you somewhere.”

“Wait. Wait! Where are you bringing me?” I asked Haechan who was trying to drag me out of the room.

“Please come.” Haechan said, pouting at me with a face I could not resist. Damn, I really was soft hearted, wasn’t I? I sighed and nodded, waving Eunwoo over who got off the bed to follow me. Haechan then took my hand, and began to walk.

“I’m hungry though, I really need to eat dinner.” I muttered to myself, realizing that it was already 6 pm and I didn’t eat yet. My stomach was growling and I was so hungry, it was turning. Suddenly the smell of roasted meat reached my nose and when I turned to Haechan beside me, I saw him taking out a roasted chicken from the small pouch he was holding.

“What the—”

“Here is chicken, you want roasted chicken?” He asked me hopefully. I saw Eunwoo’s eyes grow wide at the sight of Haechan taking out the chicken from a pouch that had no space to hold a roasted chicken. I was confused as he was and was about to ask Haechan how he did that when he answered me.

“That’s my power. I am able to manipulate space and hide things in my pocket space. Only I can take it out though.” Haechan told me, shoving the roasted chicken in my arms and I had no choice but to hug it to my chest. “Anyway, can you put in a good word about me to Senior Wooseung? I like Senior Wooseung. I have to be nice to you because you’re Senior Wooseung’s sister.”

“How about Seungwoo?” I asked, bringing the chicken up to my nose to sniff it just to realize that it was an actual chicken. “Don’t you like him?”

“Not really.” Haechan said truthfully.

“What does NCT stand for?” Eunwoo asked Haechan who fiddled with his pouch.

“It stands for Non-Curriculum Trainees.” Haechan said to him, smiling at Eunwoo. “My EXO Seniors are more into elemental magic. NCT trainees are for those mages who are all over the place. We don’t fit into a category. I hide stuff, Mark screams, and Jaehyun goes lalalalaaaa.”

I blinked at his explanation, not understanding what it was about. I still had no idea where I was going to until Haechan stopped in front of a room that seemed like a dorm room and pushed the door open.

“Here, we go here.” He told me and I struggled to carry the roasted chicken in when I saw that it was a dorm room. “Oh… Hi Mark! Why aren’t you inside?”

Inside where?!

“I was waiting for you.” Mark said before his face brightened when he saw me. “Senior Harin! I’m a big fan!”

“O-Oh.” I mumbled when Mark bowed down to me. “Well, Thank you… Thank you.”

One side of the room where it was Mark’s side was filled with sailor things. There was a sailor hat, Mark’s bed was made out of a boat and had a mattress and pillows inside it. His side of the room was filled with things while the other side, where Haechan stood was filled with boxes that were labeled. No bed, no nothing.

“Come, Senior. This box, step in!” Haechan urged me, grabbing my hand.

“Where am I going?” I asked, confused at him when he pointed to the box.

“There, Senior. Inside the box with your friend!”

How was I supposed to go inside a box?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	19. the power of alcohol

“Come!” Haechan had said, Mark going up to his friend and standing beside him before grabbing my hand. My eyes widened when Haechan held Eunwoo’s hand, my hand automatically holding Eunwoo’s as Haechan began to open the box and push us towards it.

“W-Wait, wait wait—” I gasped when I stumbled towards the box, suddenly dropping into nothingness with Eunwoo and Mark when I bounced softly, landing on what seemed like freshly mowed land. Blinking, I looked around me and couldn’t help but stare in awe at what I was seeing.

We were in front of a mansion.

An actual mansion inside a box. There were multiple floors, grass that was actual grass and a massive statue in front of the mansion with the words “Rumpelstiltskin”. I frowned at the name, wondering where I’ve heard that name before when I remembered that it was a fairytale back on Earth. Frowning, I remembered that it was about a tiny creature that was bad and granted wishes, stealing a baby princess unless people could guess its name. Opening my mouth to ask Mark, I saw Haechan drop down from the top of the box, landing softly onto his feet and smiling widely.

“Welcome to my mansion!” He exclaimed, clapping his hands.

“Nice statue.” Eunwoo said to him and he nodded, motioning to the big statue of a small sized man with a long nose and a point hat.

“Yes. That’s Rumpelstiltskin. He’s my uncle. He built this mansion for me.” Haechan answered like it was general knowledge and I frowned, looking at Haechan. He did not seem like he would be related to a “Rumpelstiltskin.”.

“Rumpelstiltskin on Earth was a bad man.” I told Haechan and he whipped his face to me, shaking his head. “I mean, there’s a story of Rumpelstiltskin back on Earth too…” My voice trailed as I tried not to offend him any further.

“He used to be bad but then now he’s good!” Haechan cried and I apologized, seeing his big eyes fill up with tears. “He’s doing community service now to repent for his sins! I’m going to see Johnny now!” and with that he stomped away into the mansion when I saw my brother come out.

“Harin!” He exclaimed, running to me and giving me a hug. I took note of the glasses on his nose and he cupped my face lovingly before turning to Eunwoo curiously but not saying anything and introducing himself as Seungwoo, my brother. If this was Wooseung he would have already bombarded me with questions.

“I think I made Haechan cry.” I admitted and Seungwoo chuckled. “I said Rumpelstiltskin was bad on Earth.”

“I did the same too when I first saw the statue. That’s why Haechan doesn’t like me but likes Wooseung more.” Seungwoo said, giving Mark a high-five. Mark decided to go back into the mansion first while Eunwoo stood beside me, Seungwoo tackling me into another hug.

“Happy birthday, by the way. I wanted you to spend some time in a place that wasn’t your bed room so I thought of Haechan. I mean, Wooseung, thought of Haechan.” He said, smiling. “And don’t worry about making Haechan cry. He gets sensitive when people talk about Rumpelstiltskin. They all call him ‘The boy who hid Rumpelstiltskin’”

“Why?” I asked curiously, looping my hand through Seungwoo’s arm as we walked.

“Well, apparently Haechan grew up in an abusive environment. Evil step mother, three evil step sisters and they would always starve him. He already was able to hide things in his pouch and would do so with food. And he was a baby then! Around 5 or 6, I think. Then one day he went down to steal some milk to drink when he saw Rumpelstiltskin in his kitchen.” Seungwoo told me and I listened intently.

“So, at that time Rumpelstiltskin was actually on the run because he had a bounty on his head. Haechan, not knowing that, befriended him and hid Rumpelstiltskin in his pouch for two years.”

“Why did Rumpelstiltskin have a bounty on his head? It means when people catch him, they’ll get money right?”

Wouldn’t that mean Haechan was giving refuge to a criminal? I thought, walking down what seemed like a long beautiful hallway with lit candles. It was hard to believe I was in a box.

“Yes, Rumpelstiltskin was actually a criminal. There is this one guy in NCT named Jung Jaehyun.” Seungwoo said lowering his voice as if he was ready to gossip. Eunwoo edged closer, also curious.

“Take this: Jaehyun is actually a son of a nobleman and he was conceived only because his parents asked help from Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin granted their wish but he said that if Jaehyun’s parents were not able to guess his name, he’d come and take Jaehyun away. That was when Jaehyun’s parents tried to guess his name and when they couldn’t; they guarded Jaehyun as a baby and put a bounty on Rumpelstiltskins head.”

“Wow. Does Haechan know all this?”

“He does. Jaehyun does too and he doesn’t like hearing the name Rumpelstiltskin as much because Jaehyun was your typical sleeping beauty. From the day he was born until Rumpelstiltskin was caught with Haechan, Jaehyun was sleeping because Rumpelstiltskin put a curse on him that if he wasn’t going to be taken away by Rumpelstiltskin, he’d just forever sleep.”

“So how did Haechan end up here in SM?” I asked, engrossed in the story.

“They caught Rumpelstiltskin one day and was about to behead him when Haechan, who found out that what he was doing was actually magic, decided to pledge his alliance to the Order and train under SM in return for Rumpelstiltskin’s exempt of being beheaded. Apparently now his Uncle Rumpel is doing community service with the centaurs and being a good leprechaun. When they agreed with Haechan, Rumpelstiltskin then went to Jaehyun’s parents and lifted the curse by pricking his finger with a magic needle to wake him up. By that time, Jaehyun was already thirteen years old and because he was conceived by leprechaun magic and was cursed for a long time, he found out he had pretty unique powers and went straight to SM.”

Wow, and I thought Suho’s back story was complicated. Seungwoo pushed his eyeglasses up his nose, going to the door and pushing it open slightly and when I peeked through it, I saw nothing but darkness. Eunwoo, who seemed kind of suspicious, grabbed my hand squeezed it, pulling me behind him as he took the first step.

“SURPRISE!!!!!” A pop sounded and I jumped, seeing everyone sitting on a dinner table filled with food and party hats perched on top of their heads.

They honestly all looked like idiots.

All my EXO friends were there and a few NCT people who I have seen with my brother but had no idea who they were. Mark and Haechan were clapping aggressively, more excited than I was.

“Ong Harin!” Baekhyun yelled, going up to me and hugging me while Chanyeol joined in. “Happy day you came to this world!” He said to me and I chuckled, hugging both of them happily. “… And you brought him.”

Baekhyun eyed Eunwoo who stood quietly beside me when I began to introduce him to everyone, saying that he was Xiumin’s step brother but not giving the details. Weirdly enough, Chen had came up to Eunwoo and began to introduce him to everyone from EXO and I was glad that none of them looked at Eunwoo like he didn’t belong despite being a non-mage.

While I was thanking Luhan and Tao who were pretty confused what was going on, but still going with the flow, I saw Haechan jumping up with Seungwoo trying to take out his glasses.

“Take it out! Bring Senior Wooseung out!” Haechan was saying and I laughed to myself, remembering how much he liked Wooseung. I wondered if he thought that Seungwoo’s glasses were magic and if Seungwoo took off his glasses, Wooseung would appear. “Take it out!”

“It’s my sister’s birthday, I want to spend time with her!” Seungwoo answered, trying to swat Haechan away when Haechan managed to grab Seungwoo’s glasses. My brother squinted, not able to see anything in front of him as Haechan gave an “AHAH!”

“Now you can’t see…. Change to Senior Wooseung now!” He ordered and before I knew it, I saw Wooseung come up, his eyes relaxing as he stopped squinting.

“Haechan. You have got to stop doing that.” Wooseung warned, the younger male wrapping his arms around him; clinging to his lower half. “Seungwoo deserves to spend time with Harin too… Oh, Harin!”

Pushing Haechan away and shushing him to cut the cake, he bounded to me and hugged me so hard I thought I would break. He brought me to the table and smiled, telling me that I was now twenty-two and I had always made him proud.

“I tried to show them what a birthday party was like on Earth and Baekhyun borrowed a book in the library that showed 5-year old kids with party hats. He gets mad at anyone who tries to take off the hats because he wanted today to be perfect for you.” Wooseung told me, straightening a pointy birthday hat on his head.

“Happy enlightenment day, Senior Harin!” Mark said loudly from the back. “Wait, didn’t you just get your powers?”

“Right. Has it already been a year? Senior Tao, what did you do?” Haechan asked, looking horrified at Tao who looked tiredly at the younger male.

“Not enlightenment day. It’s her birthday, the day she was born.” Wooseung corrected boredly, seemingly for the umptieth time. 

“Really? If you say so! You’re the best!” Haechan countered to Wooseung, smiling brightly. Haechan sometimes reminded me of Baekhyun, the childishness; the bright smiles. Baekhyun was more careful with strangers though, and that was confirmed when I saw Baekhyun talking to Eunwoo. I stood up, pulling a chair out from beside Eunwoo to sit beside him.

“I already knew it was Harin’s birthday. She told me when she would come to the infirmary every night to talk to me.” Eunwoo was telling Baekhyun and I felt his hand go up to mine, intertwining our fingers as he leaned back onto the chair. Whatever Eunwoo did, it felt so natural. He squeezed my fingers and I felt how cold his hands still were.

“Every night in the infirmary? So that’s where you would go.” Sehun’s voice suddenly said and I almost forgot that he was there, his eyes flickering over to Eunwoo’s hand that was holding mine. “Interesting.”

Kyungsoo was also staring at Eunwoo and when he caught my eye, I saw Kyungsoo raise two hands to form a heart before giving me a thumbs up.

“Okay, time to blow out the cake!” I heard Wooseung say and I saw those from NCT who I didn’t even know gather while those from EXO stood by the cake. Wooseung rummaged through one of the bags before throwing his hands up into the air. “We don’t have a lighter.”

Every one turned to look at Chanyeol.

“What? No! I’ll end up destroying your realm!” Chanyeol said to Haechan who nodded.

“I got it.” A guy suddenly said and I didn’t know his name, but his pale face and sweet smile was enough to make me feel like he was a good guy.

“Thanks, Jaehyun.” Wooseung told the guy and I raised my eyebrows, realizing that he was Jung Jaehyun—the guy Seungwoo was talking about in his story about Rumpelstiltskin and Haechan. I wondered what his power was and I heard him muttering under his voice and even though it was low, I could tell that it was hum.

“Jaehyun is going LALALA!” Haechan said, jumping off the chair.

“They are here. Haechan, go and pick them up, please.” Jaehyun said politely and Haechan flew out the room. He looked like a prince, and a taller more muscular male stood beside Jaehyun, as we all waited.

It didn’t take long before a rustling sounded and before I knew it, I saw small fireflies zoom into the room. My mouth dropped open in awe at the beauty of the small insects and I saw the insects suddenly form letters in the air.

“HAPPY BIRD DAY”

I let out a snort of laughter as Wooseung chuckled at the misspelling.

“Jaehyun, it’s birthday. B-I-R-T-H then day.” Wooseung told him and Jaehyun turned a light shade of pink, apologizing and fixing it; the fireflies moving their wings into a very bright and sparkly “Happy Birthday” in the air.

“He is able to control animals.” Eunwoo said to me, whispering and I nodded, smiling up to Eunwoo who was staring at the insects that fluttered. I saw Jaehyun stand up and have one firefly land on his palm before he began to light the candles with the fireflies butt.

“Thank you, Jaehyun.” I said to Jaehyun who bowed, smiling back.

“You’re very welcome, Senior Harin.” He replied and before we knew it, a very loud Baekhyun told everyone to wear their hats and everyone erupted in a very shaky “Happy birthday song”.

“Happy bird day—Birthday…”

“Happy born day… to Senior Harin.” Mark said, missing a beat with his quaking pupils.

“HAPPY BIRTH DAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! YOU LOOK LIKE A MONKEY AND YOU SMELL LIKE ONE TOO!” Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Tao sang and I blinked; surprised at their version of the song. Baekhyun looked at me for a reaction and I clapped loudly to show that I was really impressed. Baekhyun beamed, satisfied and it wasn’t long when we began to dig in on the food.

“Thank you, everyone.” I told them, both NCT and EXO clapping their hands at me. “And thank you, Wooseung for trying to make it special. You too, Baekhyun.”

I sounded like I was making a speech, but it was a sign of gratefulness that I gained more than just friends from being in SM. They smiled at me and Eunwoo grabbed a flower on the table, tucking it at the side of my ear and telling me I looked beautiful. I couldn’t help but blush, thanking him.

The dinner table was weirdly silent for a birthday party when a guy beside Jaehyun asked Sehun a question, chewing on the roasted chicken that I recognized was the one that Haechan gave me,

“Senior Sehun, is there any update on possible war? Is it really going to happen?” He asked Sehun, frowning. Luhan sighed when he heard the question.

“Of course, there will be one, Johnny. That’s the reason why they’re training us so hard these days.” Luhan said to the guy named Johnny who played with his food. Johnny was taller than all his NCT friends, and somehow his features weren’t like them… He looked almost foreign. His hair was a light brown and his eyes were hazel colored.

“There will be a war.” Sehun answered simply, stabbing the grape that was on his plate. I wondered why he was in such a bad mood; Sehun shoving the grape in his mouth with a huff as he chewed aggressively. I guess he was just stressed about the war. “I heard the negotiations aren’t going as well and it’s just about when we’ll have it. I heard they are threatening us with an army of dragons.”

“Dragons?” Johnny asked, scoffing and leaning against the chair. “We have giants! I’ll call my Uncle Bean.”

“Giants?” I found myself blurting out and Johnny looked at me, surprised that I was talking to him. “Sorry. I’m just taken aback.”

“No worries.” He said to me, flashing a smile. “Yes, giants. My family are keepers of the giants. I live on a land on top of the beanstalk.”

“Beanstalk?!” I exclaimed, incredulously. “Like Jack and the beanstalk? The fairytale?”

“Jack and the beanstalk? Fairytale?” Johnny asked back, furrowing his eyebrows. “That wasn’t a fairytale. Jack was my ancestor; he actually climbed the beanstalk and was the person who made a peace treaty between the giants and the humans. This generation it’s ‘John and the beanstalk.” Johnny pointed to himself.

Wooseung chuckled, taking in the cake that was placed in front of him. “Very humble of you, Johnny.”

“Of course.” Johnny replied, winking at him. “So, when do you think the war will be?” Johnny asked, shifting his attention to Sehun who was brooding.

“Come on, guys. It’s my birthday. Can we talk about something else other than war?” I asked then, seeing everyone’s faces go grim at the mention of war. Johnny apologized and asked me what do people on Earth talk about to which Sehun replied on my behalf.

“Apparently they talk about who kisses who and all those kinds of things.” He answered Johnny who made a face.

“I guess Gaian culture is different.” Jaehyun said gently before smiling to me. “Be understanding, Johnny.”

“Well, thinking about it, Ong Harin.” This time it was Baekhyun who had his eyes on Eunwoo. “Are you guys paired?”

“Paired? Like dating?” I asked Baekhyun who nodded. “No! I mean, I spend a lot of time with him but—”

“Then why are you always holding his hand when you aren’t paired?” Sehun quipped, somewhat glaring at my hand that was gripping Eunwoo’s. Eunwoo lifted my hand up to show it to him, before speaking.

“My body is still cold and Harin tries to warm me up sometimes. It does help.” He told Sehun and every one looked confused as to why he was “that” cold since I didn’t tell them about what really happened between him and Xiumin. “We’re not paired, but Harin is the type of person I would want to be paired with.”

He said this truthfully and I saw Sehun blink at Eunwoo, suddenly glowering at the male; Eunwoo unaware of Sehun’s increase of grumpiness.

“Are you paired with someone?” Eunwoo asked Sehun who coughed, choking on the water he was drinking. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“Sehun won’t get paired any time soon. He’ll probably get paired with some rich woman.” I answered instead of Sehun, the wind mage hitting his chest while coughing. “Being paired is a social commodity to him, isn’t it?” I turned to ask Sehun who didn’t reply to me, instead shoving more fruits into his mouth, fuming.

What was up his underpants?

“Very good, Master!” Kyungsoo suddenly said. “You never eat fruit. Now you eat, very good!”

“Wait, aren’t fruits plants too?”

“Fruits no speak. Fruits, baby of plants.” Kyungsoo said trying to explain to me when I stopped; a certain memory coming to light.

“Kyungsoo, you don’t eat plants, don’t you?”

“Never.” He confirmed.

“Then why was it when we had that event thing to find the orb you asked me to eat the flower?”

“Oh...” Kyungsoo stopped. “It test. See if you good person. From that day I think: Ong Harin, not bad.”

Baekhyun threw his head back and laughed. “No wonder. The first time I met Kyungsoo he tried to feed me grass. I didn’t know it was a test!”

“Yes, you fail.” Kyungsoo said sternly to Baekhyun. “Baekhyun, stupid. Baekhyun eat dandelion.”

“I was trying to be nice!” Baekhyun answered. “It didn’t even taste that good.”

“You don’t want to go to Kyungsoo’s tea parties, Harin.” Kai piped in. “The mudpies are made out of mud.”

“Mud good for digestion.” Kyungsoo answered stubbornly.

“Of course, it is. It’s dirty!” Tao told Kyungsoo.

“You dirty.” Kyungsoo said to Tao, childishly. As childish as he was, it made everyone laugh and I suppressed a yawn. Eunwoo reached up to ruffle the back of my head, turning to me as if to ask me if I was feeling okay.

“Sleepy.” I whispered to him, suddenly feeling very tired. “I’m fine though, are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yes, but if you’re sleepy it’s best you get some rest.” He whispered back to me.

He took this as a sign, motioning me to get up gently before going to Wooseung to tell him that I was going to head home. Since it was a school day the next day, Wooseung didn’t say anything and thanked Eunwoo for taking such good care of me.

“You guys leaving already?” Baekhyun asked Eunwoo who shook his hand. “Where are you sleeping?”

“Harin’s sleepy.” Eunwoo replied before pointing to me. “Her room. Advisor Lay put a bed for me there.”

Clang

We all jumped and I saw Sehun’s fork fall onto the ground. Kyungsoo seemed worried and automatically went onto the floor to find it while Sehun looked blankly at me. I turned back to the rest and bid them goodbye, Haechan coming with us because he was the only one who would be able to let us go out. He disappeared into the sky and before we knew it, we saw his hand reaching for us and when we were taken out of the box we went back to our normal size.

“Thank you so much for today, Haechan.” I told the younger male who smiled at me cheekily. “You’re the best.”

He beamed at me and wished me a happy born day and I watched as he went back into the box, disappearing from sight.

“Your friends love you a lot.” Eunwoo said, walking beside me as he exited the room to go back to my dorm.

“I’m always grateful for that.” I told him and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I felt happy with Eunwoo, but somehow, I felt strange—as if he wasn’t meant to stay. I looked up at him just for him to look down at me, patting my shoulders in rhythm. “Thank you, Eunwoo.”

“For what?” He asked and I wanted to tell him that I felt grateful that I was feeling the happiest when I was with him. That I realized that his company did not make me lonely and I could feel myself looking forward to waking up each day because I knew he would be the first time I saw in the morning. Also, that he made me feel safe and made me feel butterflies all over again.

“Just thank you. I haven’t been happy for a while now. Not like this.”

“I’m happy I was able to give it to you.” He said earnestly, pulling me into a hug.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eunwoo was dead asleep and I also drifted off into slumber land when I suddenly heard rapid knocking on the door. I frowned, turning to my side before checking the clock to see that it was 3 am in the morning. Groaning, I rubbed my eyes and tried to muffle the noise when the knocking increased. I saw Eunwoo stir on his bed and I didn’t want to wake him up, throwing my feet over to the side and switching on the lamp; I found myself walking to the door to open it.

“Oh Sehun—” I said, shocked to see him standing there, Sehun pushing past me to go into my room. “Hey—What’s going on? It’s 3 am!”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Sehun said, and I frowned at him; crossing my arms. I sniffed the air and could smell a tint of alcohol from his breath. Sehun looked a bit woozy and I saw him look at Eunwoo who was deep asleep. “He’s asleep.”

“Of course, he’s asleep!” I shouted-whispered to him, trying to push him out of the room. “Go back to your room and sleep, it’s 3 am in the morning.”

“No, I’m sleeping here.” He suddenly said, stubbornly and before I knew it, he had kicked off his shoes and walked over to my bed and jumped onto it. I raised my eyes in confusion at the situation, trying to understand what was going on when I closed the door softly behind me.

I really didn’t want Eunwoo to see Sehun on my bed. What will he think?

“Oh Sehun.” I said softly, prodding him to see him with his eyes closed. “Oh Sehun— Fine, I’m sleeping on Eunwoo’s bed.”

My words must have woken him up, the male grabbing my wrists and pulling me onto the bed; my body toppling over as I fell back and rolled to the side; laying beside him. He gripped my wrists and I sniffled, blinking at him just to see his eyes open slightly.

“I’m sleeping on your bed so you know how annoying it is to have someone sleep on yours.” He said softly and I glared at him at his drunk logic. Of course! I know I slept on his bed before, but he had no right to come in at 3 am and disrupt my sleep. “So, don’t you dare say you’ll sleep in the same bed as that man.”

His whisper sent chills down my back. He was Sehun alright, but his voice was a mix of gentle and stern. How much alcohol did he drink? I let out a huff, shifting to make myself comfortable when his grip on my wrist tightened.

What was wrong with him?

“You like him a lot, don’t you?” Sehun asked softly, his eyes closed. I looked at him, not understanding why he was asking me that question. I thought it was obvious, on my part.

“He makes me smile.” I replied and Sehun sighed softly, his eyes opening slightly and I noticed his pupils were bigger and darker. “I haven’t felt understood for the longest time until I met Eunwoo.”

“It’s useless to want to feel understood.” Sehun said back and I scoffed at him, ripping my hand away from his.

“People like you would never understand.” I said, turning my back towards him and closing my eyes. “It means the world to be understood by someone.”

There was silence and I assumed that he drifted off to sleep, my hand going to switch off the lamp just to be plunged into complete darkness. I closed my eyes, feeling my heart rate slow.

I liked Eunwoo, but he never made my heart beat fast like when I was with Sehun.

Sehun was an asshole, I thought to myself, forcing myself to sleep. He just loved pulling my nerves, didn’t he? He loved annoying me. I closed my eyes, basking in the silence when I felt him shift beside me. I lay still, hearing him breathe when I felt his hands on my waist and much to my puzzlement, I felt him pull me towards him.

My back hit his chest and I felt his breath by my ear and my body stiffened. His arm tightened and I felt the heaviness of his head by my shoulder as he snuggled against my body, his leg intertwining with mine.

Oh, this fucker was drunk, wasn’t he?

I was about to yell at him. To turn and smack his senses back to him when I heard him speak, burying his face in my shoulder.

“I’ll try to understand.” He said softly and I stopped, frowning.

This was the nicest I’ve seen Sehun.

“I promise that I will try to understand.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The next morning came and I shifted to the side just for my eyes to go wide open when I remembered what happened last night. Sehun was drunk… Yes. And he hugged me. Maybe it was a dream. I tried to turn to my side just to feel an arm on me and when I sat up, I saw Sehun sleeping soundly.

So, it wasn’t a dream.

Well, that was weird.

So weird.

I took his arm and placed it away from me, poking him. Sehun stirred with a groan, turning away and telling me to stop.

“Oh Sehun.” I said to him, poking him again and he mumbled something, his arms reaching out to feel the bed when his eyes shot open. “Finally, you’re awake.”

“Uh. Fuck.” He cursed under his breath. “Headache.”

“How much did you drink last night?” I asked him, crossing my arms. “You have to leave before Eunwoo wakes up. He might get the wrong idea.” I told him, urging him to put on his shoes and leave when Sehun glowered at me, dragging the blanket up to his chin.

“Who cares if he gets the wrong idea?” He asked back, settling back on the bed and closing his eyes. I fumed, smacking him on the arm.

“Why are you here anyway? You came at 3 am smelling like you took a bath in sapphire whiskey!” I maffled at him and he grumbled, covering his ears.

“Shut up, Gaian. You can sleep on my bed but I can’t sleep on yours? Forget it, I’m not leaving even if he sees me—”

“Oh, good morning.” Eunwoo’s voice rang out and I turned to see Eunwoo rubbing his eyes softly. “Hello, Sehun. Good morning, Harin.”

Well, I will kill Sehun. I saw Sehun peek from under the blanket and nod his head at Eunwoo, his face turning bright red.

“Good-morning. Sorry, did we wake you?” I asked Eunwoo who shook his head and stretched. “Sehun got locked out of his room last night so he had to crash over.” I said, saying the first thing that came to my mind.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Do you need help getting the door open? Advisor Lay said you can get a spare key from Mr. Bobbit.” Eunwoo said to Sehun who shook his head, cracking his knuckles.

“Yeah. The Gaian and I like sleeping on the same bed.” Sehun replied and I wanted to smack that smirk off his face. I glared at Sehun who shrugged but that didn’t stop me from pinching myself.

“OUCH! Ong Harin—”

“I swear to god, Oh Sehun. Get off the bed and go back to your room!”

“Fine, fine.” Sehun finally conceded defeat, his hands high in the air before he swung off the bed and walked to the door. “See you in class, Gaian. Thanks for the amazing time last night.”

“That fucker.” I breathed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Eunwoo walked me to class, and I held his hand so tightly that he asked what was wrong. When I told him, it was because I didn’t want to leave him alone when I was in class, he chuckled and told me that he would be just there. Eunwoo patted my head and I saw Sehun paused from afar as he watched us. Eunwoo greeted Sehun, walking back to the dorm room and I went to sit beside Baekhyun who winked at me. Wooseung came in after awhile and I hugged him good morning.

“Ong Harin gets paired and never spends time with us anymore.” Kai said again, turning to smirk at me. “How has it been?”

“It’s not a big deal. We’re friends.” I told him and he rolled his eyes.

“Never lie to Kim Kai.” He said, raising a hand to me. “I am the love guru. I know how you feel when you look at him.”

“Really? What do I feel?”

“You feel warm and safe and you want to keep him beside you for as long as possible. You’re scared that if you blink, he’ll leave… but for some reason he doesn’t excite you as much as you thought he would.” Kai spoke and I opened my mouth, stunned.

Wow, he was good.

Before Kai was about to respond, Suho walked in and he greeted everyone. Everyone sat down and Suho, placed his books on the podium before telling everyone that there would be an announcement.

“I’m sure everyone knows about the fact that a war is coming. Today, the peacemakers from the House of Peace will be coming with their trainees and we will start training with them. This is to figure out the allocation in war and to be able to work together.” Suho said.

“So, does that mean we’ll be going to centaur gap?” Luhan asked.

Suho nodded and before I could ask Baekhyun where centaur gap was, Chen chimed in telling me that it was a place within the Forest of Alrevis. It was home to the centaurs and was a big plot of land where every one used to train with the peacemakers before.

“We’ll be doing that every day from now on.” Suho said. “NCT will be joining us. Remember that we are in war together and there is no reason for us to not be able to work together.” He said and I found myself nodding.

It didn’t take long, all of us joining the NCT trainees as we trudged towards the sign at the back of the school that said the Forest of Alrevis. I recognized the place since Kyungsoo brought me there before. I followed every one, Wooseung beside me.

“Senior Wooseung!” Haechan exclaimed once he caught sight of my glass-less brother. Wooseung flinched, Haechan attacking him in a hug. “I’m going with you.”

I gave him a smile and he waved to me, Wooseung blinking at Haechan’s lack of personal space. I found myself walking by Tao who was a gentleman, making sure I was walking through the paths safely.

“Since we are going to centaur gap, we’ll see my Uncle Rumpelstiltskin!” Haechan said loudly and I saw Wooseeung nod. “He’s very cool, you’ll see! He’s a leprechaun!”

“We all know that, Haechan.” I heard Jaehyun say.

As we walked through the forest for what seemed like half an hour, I saw that the trees that were thickening suddenly opened up into a wild field. Much to my incredulity, I saw half men half horse trudging around the fields with weapons in hand.

“One! Two! Formation!” I heard a familiar voice say and when I looked to the side, I saw that it was Jin, a serious look on his face while he coached the peacemakers before him. He caught sight of me and waved, flashing me a smile. “Harin! Looking healthy!”

“Of course. Does she look kidnapped?” J-Hope said from behind me and I jumped just to see him wink at me. “How are you, beautiful? Hey, Luhan. Nice to see you, man.”

“Always.” Luhan said and I forgot that Luhan and J-Hope were good friends. I saw Lay show up beside Jin and he began to coach the trainees with his friend. How multitalented.

“UNCLE RUMPEL!” Haechan screeched and I saw an old man who was kind of lanky, tending to the centaur’s coats. The man was small and he had a toothy grin, his thin face and lanky body looking evil. However, when he saw Haechan, his face brightened up and he ran over to Haechan—trying to engulf him into a hug. “My son! My son!”

Well, that was heartwarming.

I saw Jaehyun stiffen from behind and I remembered that Jaehyun was asleep for thirteen years because of Rumpelstiltskin. However when Rumpelstiltkin saw Jaehyun, the leprechaun walked over to him and bowed down to him; Jaehyun returning the greeting.

“How’ve you been, my nobleman?”

“Fine.” Jaehyun replied, his voice still gentle. “You look good, Rumpelstiltskin.”

“Repenting every day, sire.” Rumpelstiltskin said to Jaehyun when I saw Haechan dragging Wooseung over to him, trying to introduce Wooseung to Rumpelstilkskin.

“Uncle! Uncle, this is my favorite Senior. Senior Wooseung. Come on, shake my uncles’ hand!” Haechan urged and Wooseung slowly gave Rumpelstiltskin his hand, the leprechaun shaking it softly from the pressure of Haechan. “I like Senior Wooseung. He’s the best.”

But his expression changed.

Rumpelstiltskin’s face that was smiling was now frowning, the brush that he was holding, dropping to the ground. Rumpelstiltskin’s mouth opened, his face searching Wooseung’s face before he gripped my brothers’ hand.

“Y-you…” He said softly. “You…”

“Yes?” Wooseung asked, frowning at Rumpelstiltskin.

“I know you.” Rumpelstiltskin said. “I was the one who killed you.”


	20. the sound of war

“Sit, sit.” Rumpelstiltskin said nervously and for someone who had a bounty on his head for conceiving a child and putting him to sleep for thirteen years, Rumpelstiltskin seemed much tamer than what people made him out to be. Wooseung dragged me to sit in on the chair and I followed my brother's deathly grip, sitting down beside him.

Rumpelstiltskin’s cottage was simple, with working things here and there and I could see him trying to reach for a glass before climbing up a chair and grabbing it before filling it with water from a bucket. He handed it to Wooseung who looked at it suspiciously and Rumpelstiltskin wiped his sweaty hands on his shirt. I recognized that he had the cuff on his arm, the cuff that was used on Sehun when we were both kidnapped. It was a cuff that stopped magical creatures or mages from using their powers. Rumpelstiltskin sat down in front of Wooseung, thinking.

“I’m a leprechaun but I was made by the Elves when they still existed in Exodus. So I’m.. I’m a special type of leprechaun.” Rumpelstiltskin said suddenly and Wooseung nodded, gripping my hand. I know he was nervous with what he wanted to hear. “I—Where do I start?”

“From the beginning.” Wooseung replied and Rumpelstilskin’s face wavered as he nodded.

“Back in 1998, the Jung family asked for a son.” Rumpelstilskin began and I frowned, wondering why he was telling us a story from another family. “The Jung family is one of the most noble family in Exodus but their mother could not conceive a child until they asked for my help. The thing is, young boy, that to create life in Exodus, you should be able to take one.”

He was talking about Jung Jaehyun, and how Jaehyun was conceived with his help. But what did Wooseung have to do with all of it?

“That is the rule of life.” Rumpel said and I saw Wooseung look down as he listened. “So, I began a ritual. It’s the yin and the yang—”

“A mix of light and dark magic.” Wooseung replied and I looked at him surprised. “I read it in one of the books in class.”  
“Yes. To create light and life, you must be able to able to sacrifice someone to the darkness.” Rumpelstiltskin said. “And that is where you come in.”

“Your parents were a small family that resided in Soul City, merchants of a small stall. They barely got by, day by day when your older brother went into The Locked Lands.” Rumpelstiltskin said and I remembered that someone told me about The Locked Lands and how it was used for prisoners.

“The Locked Lands, if you don’t know, is a place where no one ever wants to go to. It makes your nightmares come alive and you’re haunted constantly by your fears. The souls that reside in the locked lands are souls of lost travelers and those who were left behind. You see, it’s called the Locked Lands because the only way to come out of the lands is to kill someone.” Rumpelstiltskin said and he sighed.

“What did you do to save my brother?” Wooseung’s voice was shaky.

“I went into The Locked Lands and killed someone.” Rumpelstiltskin said, a look of sadness washing over his face. “I took a life and saved your brother and because of that your family was in indebted to me and I told them that if I ever needed something, I would come back for it and they would have no choice but to give it to me.”

“I lived my life, doing favors for people and stacking them up. Getting gold from the rich and taking advantage of the poor.” Rumpel looked ashamed of himself before continuing the story. “So, when the Jung family asked for a child, I gave them an ultimatum. I told them that I’d let them conceive a child but if they couldn’t guess my name, I’d take that child away.”

“You’re talking about Jaehyun, right? Why would you want to take Jaehyun away?” Wooseung asked, frowning. I also didn’t understand why. Rumpelstiltskin didn’t seem like someone who would want a child.

“Because the Jung family’s child would be a product of light magic. To have a child with powers would already bring you to the top of the social ladder in Exodus. People worship mages here. I wanted that child for my own.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. Mages did have everything a normal person didn’t.

“So, when I gave them an ultimatum; knowing that they wouldn’t be able to guess my name they agreed anyway and that was when I did the ritual. I came back to your parents, and you were just born.” Rumpelstiltskin paused. “And I decided to take you and kill you.”

Wooseung let out a soft breath.

“I had to sacrifice you into the darkness, making a ritual of dark magic so I could go on and make a ritual of light magic so the Jung family could conceive a child.”

“So that’s why my soul was in The River of Lost Souls.” Wooseung said, almost to himself. “Because my soul went through dark magic. I was wondering what a baby did to be in The River of Lost Souls.”

Well, that made sense, I thought to myself.

“I recognized your soul the moment I held your hand. I never forget people, souls, and memories that I have dealt with. It’s a blessing and a curse from the elves.” Rumpelstiltskin said to Wooseung who had his head buried in his hands. “But I believe there is a reason why you’re in this body. I believe that you’re special.”

“Can I ask you a question?” Wooseung asked softly, Rumpelstiltskin nodding. “Did I have a name?”

“Yes, son. You did.”

“What was my name?”

Rumpelstiltskin smiled, answering Wooseung’s question.

“Kang Daniel.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
After the talk, I decided to leave my brother to digest everything. Whatever happened, it seemed as if Rumpelstiltskin had become a good leprechaun and was away from all the bad deeds he had done in the past. I sighed to myself, watching my brother rock himself back and forth on Rumpelstiltskin’s chair and when I asked him if he wanted to be alone, he nodded. I took it as a sign and stepped out of the cottage when I was greeted by a familiar face that had been gone for almost a week.

“Xiumin!” I yelled out, running to him and giving him a hug to which he returned warmly. There was something different about Xiumin now, he was more confident; more relaxed… as if a heavyweight was lifted from his shoulders. Behind him, I saw Eunwoo who had followed his brother and somehow he also looked different.

He looked sad.

“How was your trip back to your father’s mansion?” I asked Xiumin who told me that it was rocky. The talk with his father was rocky, not the trip. He then told me that he had successfully gotten all of his assets back and will be making the mansion into an orphanage when he had time.

“After the war is over. I want to be able to house children who aren’t needed.” he told me and I smiled at him. “I think I have finally found my calling.”

“I’m proud of you.” I told him and he patted me on the shoulder.

“I have to thank you for taking care of Eunwoo for the past few days. I brought a few of his things back and he actually got his memory back just now.” He said happily and I gave a sigh of relief.

“That’s great to hear!” I exclaimed, turning to hug Eunwoo who patted my shoulder. There was something wrong, I could feel it. I dragged myself away from him and Eunwoo gave me a soft smile.

“I’ll leave you two be.” Xiumin suddenly said and I watched the older man walk away silently. I was afraid of what I was going to hear. I turned to Eunwoo who told me that we should talk, and he silently led me to the woods, his cold hands in mine.

“What’s wrong?” I asked him and he chewed on his lip in front of me.

“I just want to thank you for everything, Harin.” Eunwoo said softly, squeezing my fingers and my heart dropped. I know he wasn’t going to stay forever, but why did it seem like he was going to go away now?

“Why are you acting like you’re leaving?” I asked him, my voice breaking. I wasn’t one to get attached easily, but being in a place where you were perceived as different and to have someone who made you feel safe would do wonders to how fast you felt like you needed them.

“Because I am.” Eunwoo said softly and I blinked at him, already feeling the tears coming. “When Xiumin brought me my things, he gave me a book. It had pictures of my mother, events from my childhood, and her.”

He let go of my hand to open the book and my fingers felt so empty without his. I curled my fingers into a fist and slowly retracted to see him show a photo of him with a girl beside him. I wasn’t jealous, I wasn’t hurt, I was just sad and it was an emotion I couldn’t help but feel.

“I remember her from when I was little. I used to vow to find her one day. She was one of our servant’s daughter.” Eunwoo continued, and I saw the yearning in his voice. “You remind me so much of her.”

“Eunwoo…” My eyes pricked with tears and I felt them slide down my cheek. “It wasn’t long but you made me so happy and I—”

“I’m happy I met you.” He finished my sentence, a hand going up to brush against my cheek to wipe away the tears. “You deserve nothing but the best, you beautiful girl.”

Why did it hurt so much, so suddenly? Human emotions, were one of a kind. To meet someone and to grow to enjoy their presence just to have them ripped from your side was something I never experienced before. I sniffled, looking down on the ground, my tears flowing.

“I’m going to find her.” Eunwoo told me and I nodded knowing that I could do nothing but wish the best for him. “And when I do, I’ll tell her all about the girl I met in SM who would sit by my side for days and take my loneliness away.”

I couldn’t talk, keeping my head down until Eunwoo pulled me closer, a hand wrapping around my waist just to rock me back and forth. We stood there for the longest time in silence, Eunwoo and I dancing in our last moments together until it was time to say goodbye.

“Thank you, Harin, for everything.” Eunwoo whispered in my ear as I buried my face in his chest, sobbing. This was Eunwoo, I could cry to him. He wasn’t like the rest.

“I’m going to be so lonely without you.” I whispered back, but knowing that he had to do what he had to do. He was on a quest for love and I wanted him to know that I supported everything he put his mind to. But for now, I had to cry it out. “The room will feel so empty without you.”

He then pulled away, cupping my face with that angelic smile on his face.

“You can always ask Sehun to come over.” He said, teasingly.

“Eunwoo!” I blubbered and he laughed, tucking a hair behind my ear and leaning down to kiss me on the cheek.

“Goodbye, Harin.” He said and I swear my heart broke a little bit as he took a step back, a hand in the air as he waved.

“Bye.” I called out, trying not to burst into another set of tears. “Eunwoo.”

And with that, he trudged out of the forest and I stood there, watching his back disappear into the trees.

Life, I thought, has a knack of giving you good things and taking them away.

Life.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I really wasn’t in the mood to go back to the rest to train, my cheeks still stained with tears. But I had to join the rest and I sat by every one in EXO as they talked loudly about war formations and things galore. I stared dully into the space in front of me when Chen tapped me on the shoulder.

“Harin?” He asked and I looked up at him, questioningly. “We were asking you about the duel. You know, when Sehun got hurt and you got hurt too? We wanted to ask you for quite some time but—”

“I asked Sehun already. He said she was just being dramatic.” Kai told Chen and I flickered my eyes over to Sehun who was just quiet. “You were, weren’t you, Harin?”

“Huh?” I asked, absentmindedly. I had no energy to talk to anyone, and I had no energy to even glare at Sehun. “Yeah. I guess.”

“See? I told you. She’s a girl. She feels differently from some people. Sometimes it’s one of those…” Kai lowered. “… bleeding days!”

“You mean, my period?” I asked, raising an eyebrow and Kai blushed furiously. Ah, of course. Being brought up with only men, they would all feel uncomfortable. “Yeah, I was on my period.”

“Ong Harin! Don’t say it!” Baekhyun said it out loud as if it was a forbidden word. I didn’t want to know why they couldn’t say it but I guess they were just shy at the discussion of it. Thinking to myself, I realized that I hadn’t gotten my period yet after I got my powers.

Weird.

Shaking my head, I saw Suho yell at everyone to begin to go into formation. We were to go on centaurs and train with the peacemakers in front of the mages. I saw all the centaurs trudge into the field, their hooves and structure intimidating when Suho began to tell us the allocation.

“I want the tanks beside their designated front liners.” He barked, and I saw Kyungsoo immediately go up to stand beside Sehun. “Kyungsoo and Sehun; you lead EXO. Johnny and Jaehyun; you lead NCT. To the centaurs you go.”

I saw Kyungsoo struggle to go up the centaur but he finally did and while everyone was in their designated place, I stood there like an idiot waiting for Suho to give me instructions. He paused when he saw me, and I knew he had no idea what to give me. My passive was a backliner but my basic power was basically sucking out souls, so I had to have direct contact with people.

“Ong Harin.” He sighed, scratching his head as he stared at the piece of paper in front of him. “How about you join—”

“I’ll take her.” I heard Sehun’s voice come up and Suho looked over to Sehun who was brushing the centaurs coat. “She can just learn more from the allocation today, besides—Maximus here...” Sehun pointed to the centaur who thumped his hooves onto the ground.

“I’m the strongest here.” Maximus, the centaur said. “I can handle two people.”

“Well… If you say so.” Suho kind of looked grateful that Sehun had offered to have me with him. “Ong Harin, off you go.”

“Yes, Senior.” I bowed slightly to him and going to Sehun who was speaking to Maximus. He stopped when he saw me and I moodily stood by him.

“I want you remember the formations for me.” Sehun said, his eyes skating over my face.

“Yes.” Of course, Sehun just wanted to make sure I wasn’t useless. I didn’t even look at him, not being able to help myself from feeling down to the pit of my stomach. I missed Eunwoo already and Sehun wasn’t making it better.

He didn’t say anything after that but before I knew it, he had wrapped an arm around my waist and heaved me up; catching me by surprise. I yelped and flailed in the air, Sehun pushing me so I sat on Maximus. Maxiumus turned and gave me a wink and I stiffened, sitting on his back.

“Is everyone ready?” J-hope yelled out to the peacemakers who had shields in front of them as well as weapons in the air. When he got a yell back, he turned to Suho who yelled out the same thing, earning a yell from my classmates and juniors. Sehun heaved himself up and sat behind me, his arms circled around my body as he held the reigns that were on Maximus.

“Forward!” Suho said into an echowomp and Maximus surged forward. I found my body pushed backward at the sudden movement, the back of my head slamming against Sehun’s chest. I could feel him slightly flex his biceps to regain balance.

“Move forward.” He told me and I slowly edged forward as we rode down the strip of land. I looked around us and, on my right, I saw Kyungsoo riding in front of us; his hands in the air as he began to create a wall at the further end to protect the peacemakers who were also on centaurs.

“Fire!” Jin yelled out as the peacemakers shot out arrows in the air, over Kyungsoo’s wall to hit the ground where the enemy was supposedly going to be. “Nice!”

“Kyungsoo, I want the wall to be a bit higher.” Suho said, his voice booming.

“If that’s the case, the peacemakers should aim a bit higher.” J-Hope interjected, wielding his sword and shoving it down on the sword case around his hips. “It’s time to retreat.”

“I want everyone to retreat in three seconds.” Suho ordered, raising a hand with a yell into the echowomp, everyone began to retreat with Suho counting the seconds. I blinked, trying to focus but my heart felt heavy and it may be the sudden dawn that a war was indeed approaching and I was part of it mixed with Eunwoo’s sudden departure. It was hard to try not to cry even though I knew my problem was minimal compared to everyone else.

At times like this, I usually cried it all out and face the next day with a smile but with people around, I couldn’t do that. I rapidly blinked my eyes, trying to keep the tears back when a lump filled my throat. I saw Kyungsoo look over to me and when my eyes caught his, he frowned.

Why was it so hard to breathe?

I was battling emotions I didn’t want to feel when I knew the best way was to allow myself to be engulfed in it. But no one would understand, not when we were on centaurs with swords in our hands. I saw Kyungsoo look over at Sehun; jerking his face towards me and I turned away, focusing on the space in front of me. If I stared a bit harder, maybe I’ll be able to diverge my thoughts to something else.

Suddenly Sehun’s hand came up and covered my eyes, his fingers blocking my vision from everything else. His voice was smooth and he rode the centaur calmly, pressing his hand against my eyelids. I didn’t know why he did it, but when he did; another wave of tears rolled down my face and I gulped. Sehun sighed behind me, keeping his hand on my face. I felt him lean against my back, resting his chin on the top of my head as we both raced down the field.

“Cry it all out, Gaian.” He said in my ear. “I won’t let anyone see.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After my episode with Sehun, I felt a lot better and he seemed much quieter. He didn’t speak much, he didn’t try to say anything to me, he just stood behind me as we all listened to our Advisors talk. I learned that ‘Advisors’ were what you called those who taught mages and ‘Mentors’ were what you called those who trained the peacemakers. Even Xiumin was being extra nice, helping me down from the centaur and giving me a hug that didn’t need words. I think he felt guilty that I was suffering from the departure of his brother even though it wasn’t his fault.

“If you ever need someone to talk to, Harin. I’m here. I’m not Eunwoo, but I’m related to him.” Xiumin said to me, jokingly and I couldn’t help but chuckle. I felt a whole lot better already and it wasn’t long before I was able to smile with the rest of them. I saw Wooseung exit Rumpelstiltskin’s cottage and when he walked over to me, he smiled and jogged over. He too seemed so much better than before.

“Hey.” He said, winking at me and patting my head. “I heard Eunwoo left and you were feeling pretty down.”

“Nothing compared to finding out your past.” I answered and Wooseung shrugged. His eyes were still a bit red from crying but he seemed relieved from the information he had gotten.

“I cried it out and now I’m feeling better.” Wooseung told me and I nodded, taking his hand.

“Me too.” I admitted and he chuckled, ruffling my hair. “Emotions, am I right?”

“Right.” Wooseung replied, smiling the smile that I loved seeing on his face. “Anyway, I realized one thing when I was crying that made me cry even harder.” He told me and I looked at him worriedly, Wooseung frowning.

“What?”

“Well, since Seungwoo was already four when Ahjumma bound my infant baby soul into his body… Seungwoo is actually four years older than me. So, it means—”

“It means you’re the same age as I am. But I am probably a few months older than you so…” I quickly said, doing the math and Wooseung made a face. “Really? That’s what made you cry?”

“You kidding me? I had Seungwoo tell me to call him “Hyung” if we ever go back to Korea. Not cool, man.” Wooseung complained and I burst out into laughter, wrapping a hand around his shoulders.

“Call me Noona.” I teased, winking at him and Wooseeung tackled me, making me screech.

“I’ll always be your Oppa.” He warned, tickling my sides until I fell onto the ground, trying to get away from his evil fingers.

“I love you, Oppa.” I said, pulling myself up with his help and he smiled at my attempt at making his issue with age go away. “I grew up with you being the older one, that’s not ever going to change.”

“Now that’s the only thing that matters.” Wooseung answered, patting my cheek. “I guess it’s time for us to take a break? I missed the first training, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but it’s alright. We just road on centaurs and tried to see how the formation will be with the peacemakers.” I answered and Wooseung walked alongside of me as we reached EXO and NCT who were resting at the sides. Suho seemed stressed, counting every one over and over again. I wondered where Kris was but then he was hardly around anymore and I think the Order had him included in their errands that were needed to be run.

“I also heard that we’ll be spending three nights here on the field. Tents and all. Uncle Rumpel told me so. It’s to—”

“You’re calling him Uncle Rumpel now?” I asked, raising my eyes at my brother’s lack of ability to hold grudges even to the one who killed him. Wooseung nodded, shrugging.

“He’s actually really nice. Besides, if I was born as Kang Daniel, I would probably have lived a life of poverty and hardship. Because of him, I grew up in a mansion with an air conditioner and two siblings.” Wooseung answered and I nodded, realizing that it was true. My brother really was good at living in the moment.

“Three nights on the field?” I asked, plopping down beside Baekhyun who automatically put his head on my lap and closed his eyes to rest. “Is that some kind of simulation training so we get used to sleeping with tents and all?”

“Yeah, we will also have a bunch of drills I think.” Chen responded to me, fanning himself. “So, we might be sleeping and we’ll suddenly hear everything and we’ll have to pretend war is actually here.”

“It’s intense.” Luhan sighed, pushing his fingers against his hair. “Though I’ll be lounging with our Advisors, Suho and Lay are literally lost without Kris.”

I agreed with that, Suho and Lay in deep conversation in front us as they pointed in different directions on the field. This made me appreciate Kris more, the older male always seemingly able to control the situation better than his coworkers. I sighed, leaning against the tree bark slowly, careful to not wake the sleeping Baekhyun was already snoring softly. I saw Sehun on the field, holding a sword and going in combat with J-Hope who was instructing him how to fight—except he was already very good at it. Kyungsoo stood by Sehun, his arms crossed.

Sehun was good at everything, wasn’t he? I watched his eyes glower at J-hope, his tall and lean body swiftly turning to wield the sword against his opponent. J-hope blocked it, but barely and Sehun kept going, J-hope jumping up and attacking him; jabbing the sword forward. Sehun missed it and sliced the sword through the air.

“Good job, Royal Young Master!” J-hope suddenly said, clapping as he lost his footing and fell on the ground. He stood up again, lightly on his feet; Sehun wiping his forehead as sweat trickled down his pale face.

“One more time?” He asked J-hope who nodded, wiping his sword with a cloth. Sehun looked over to where we were at and I saw his gaze drop onto me, and I found myself looking into his eyes.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

What was that? I frowned, feeling my heart beat faster; a feeling I never had with Eunwoo. Sehun didn’t look away, his eyes going down onto Baekhyun who was asleep on my lap. With a blink, his eyes traveled back up to my face before he dragged his eyes away and got ready for another duel with J-hope—this time with more vigor.

“Woah, woah. You’ll kill me, Young Royal Master!” J-hope yelped, the sound of metal against metal ringing out and Sehun heaved the sword heavily in front of him. “Why the sudden bad mood?”

“Sorry. Sorry.” Sehun mumbled, dropping the sword on the ground and rubbing his head. I saw Kyungsoo stare at me then back at Sehun, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Sorry.” Sehun cleared his throat, pinching the top of his nose before asking for break time. I watched him walk away, Kyungsoo’s gaze on me as he followed Sehun, toddling behind the older male. I took advantage of the break time, closing my eyes, and deciding to go into a nap when I heard a high-pitched yelp. Baekhyun sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes when we saw Haechan from NCT running towards us, a pouch in hand.

Behind him, I saw a transparent male flying in the air and my eyes widened. Was it a ghost? Why was he flying?

“Come back here!” The transparent male yelled at Haechan who slipped and fell onto the ground. “Where did you put my body?!”

“I ATE IT!” Haechan yelled out, clutching his pouch. I wondered that if he had a mansion in that box of his, what he had in his pouch that he carried around all the time.

“Haechan—” The flying male said warningly. Baekhyun sighed, going back down on my lap and closing his eyes when he saw that it was just his juniors bickering.

“Who’s that?” I asked Wooseung who was watching the two younger male fighting over a “body”.

“That’s Yuta from NCT. He’s able to detach his soul from his body and fly over the area to scout for information. Haechan likes to hide Yuta’s body just to fuck with him” Wooseung said, chuckling. “Yuta can also merge his soul into other people’s bodies like Baekhyun only to possess it for a short while, but it’s just to bring them back to base if they are hurt.”

“Give me back my body!” Yuta was yelling at Haechan who cowered.

“Give Yuta back his body, Haechan.” A voice said and Haechan turned to see Chanyeol walking over to us, his eyes fierce. Haechan mumbled and even though I knew Haechan was able to hide things in his pouch, it never failed to amaze me. Haechan pouted at the warning from Chanyeol and reached into his pouch, fumbling for awhile just to pull out a leg that stuck out.

“It’s stuck!” Haechan yelled and Chanyeol gave him a look that shut him up, the younger male pulling out the body with much difficulty. The body came out, and it was limp; like it was dead. I noticed droplets of water coming out and that the body was soaked.

“WHY IS IT WET? Nevermind. Thank you, Senior.” Yuta said, bowing before hovering over his body and his soul seeped right in. I watched in awe as the body then came to life and Yuta stood up, stretching and bowing once more before leaving with Haechan and his pouch behind him.

“The audacity to play games while war is almost here.” Chanyeol said, looking stressed as he plopped down beside Baekhyun who was still sleeping.

“You’ve been rather tense these days, Chan.” Xiumin observed and Chanyeol nodded, pushing his fingers against his hair.

“I know. War with your former ancestry land is pretty nerve-wracking.” Chanyeol sighed and I saw Baekhyun stir, his hand going to Chanyeol to hold it before his eyes opened softly, as if he had been listening all this time.

“Everything will be okay.” Baekhyun said, lifting his head from my lap and sitting up. Baekhyun too, these days, seem to have matured a lot. I guess war did that to people. “Exodus is home for you.”

“I guess.” Chanyeol replied and I heard hesitancy in his voice as he stared out in the field.

We were all haunted by our own insecurities, I thought, seeing Chanyeol lean back against the tree while gripping Baekhyun’s hand with a heavy heart.

And one day, those insecurities can turn us away from the people we love.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Night had fallen and people began to build tents, everyone given sandwiches to eat in between breaks. No one complained about the food, and as dirty and tired as everyone was; bathroom tents were put up and conjured and we all took turns showering with patience. I was given my own tent for the sake of privacy, unlike the rest of the boys whose tents were connected to each other. Our tents were very well made that it shocked me and it seemed bigger on the inside than what it looked like outside.

There were campfires and I would have loved the atmosphere if it wasn’t that serious but everyone seemed to be brooding, the peacemakers talking in hushed voices while the mages ate silently in the light of the campfire. I didn’t want to go into my tent, knowing I would be lonely but even I couldn’t find Wooseung in the midst of everyone.

I wanted to check tent by tent, but I didn’t want to bother anyone, sweeping my eyes to the people who were huddled in groups beside me. I saw Kai, waving at him and he waved back, walking towards me; his face exhausted. He had been training with the javelin all day and I saw him teleport to different places every few seconds.

“Hey, Kai. Did you see my brother?” I asked and he smiled.

“Which one?”

“Does it matter?”

“If it was Seungwoo, he’d be in his tent. If it was Wooseung, he’s probably somewhere hanging out with his classmates.” Kai answered and I was stunned at how true it was, complimenting Kai at how he noticed little things. “Anyway, I’m sure it’s Wooseung out right now because I saw him walking somewhere into the woods.”

“Alright. Thanks for telling me, Kim Kai.” I said and he waved to me, walking backwards to go into his tent that he shared with Xiumin. Deciding to find Wooseung, I began to make my way away from the tents, with no aim; hoping to see him randomly doing something among the trees.

Just as I though, I saw him standing in the shadows with another person who was taller than him. Bouncing up to him, I saw that he was with Johnny who was pacing back and forth with my brother telling him to calm down.

“I’m sure he’s just somewhere talking to another centaur.” Wooseung was telling Johnny before he caught sight of me. “Oh, Harin… What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here?” I asked back and he motioned to Johnny who had his hands in the air, at the back of his head.

“He lost Jaehyun.” Wooseung said, as if it was normal and as if Jaehyun was a thing instead of a person. “I’m here to help him find him and…. There he goes.”

Johnny had left us, running into the trees, Wooseung chuckling. I remembered that Jaehyun could control animals so I asked him it was possible that he was somewhere talking to animals like how Kyungsoo would talk to trees in the forest.

“Most probably. Johnny keeps losing Jaehyun, he’s actually Jung Jaehyun’s keeper.” Wooseung said, reaching out to hold my hand as we followed Johnny’s footsteps. “Those two are the new generation of Sehun and Kyungsoo. But of course, Jaehyun isn’t as rich as Sehun. You know, if you’re so down about Eunwoo I can always hook you up with Jung Jaehyun. He’s so… princely.”

“Really?” I asked, raising my eyes at my brother.

“Yeah. He’s so gentle and down-to-earth and even if he’s the top of the class of NCT, he really takes care of everyone.”

“Sounds like you want to date him. How about anyone from EXO?’ I asked, turning to see my brother shaking his head, vigorously.

“No. Definitely not. Kyungsoo? The guy is literally so creepy. Baekhyun has issues and he’s more like your child. You need someone to take care of you. Kai? He teleported away from the alter because he had commitment issues. That’s a red flag right there. Xiumin and Chen are alright, Seungwoo agrees—” Wooseung paused as if he was talking to Seungwoo in his head. “But they are so nice. They wouldn’t be able to protect you. Besides, you’re friends with all of them. It’s funny if you suddenly date them.”

Well, that was true.

“And Sehun. Don’t let me get started on that guy!”

I stopped to listen to him and somehow, as much as I knew how much of an asshole Sehun was; I was ready to defend him.

“He’s responsible and all. But have you seen someone so moody? I get confused with him and Kris sometimes. And he bullies you.” Wooseung said, rolling his eyes.

“He’s not that bad.” I told Wooseung and he scoffed, shaking him head.

“No, I will never be able to accept it if you end up with Sehun. Seungwoo agrees.” Wooseung said and I chuckled, looping my hand through his arm.

“Like that would ever happen.” I told Wooseung, sighing.

“Of course, you hate him.” Wooseung said simply and I found myself frowning at his words. Well, I didn’t exactly hate him—I just didn’t get along with him most of the time. “Oh, there’s Johnny. It seems like he hasn’t found Jaehyun yet. Johnny!”

“Yo, I can’t seem to find him.” Johnny panted and I saw him look around, the tall trees surrounding both of us. “My giant eyeballs can’t handle this, man.”

“He’s probably somewhere with the animals.” I told Johnny who nodded, scratching his head. “What’s your power, Johnny?” I found myself asking him and he showed his biceps, grinning, as if he forgot all about finding Jaehyun.

“I’m a tank.”

“So, like Kyungsoo?”

“Oh, no-no. Not at all! Senior Kyungsoo builds things that absorbs damage, like walls of rock and all that. For me, I absorb the power.” Johnny told me, puffing his chest out. “I heard Senior Kris told me he’ll be putting me in front to protect the peacemakers as the first line of defense. Senior Kyungsoo will handle protecting the mages.”

“Johnny here was found by SM when he jumped down a little bit too high from the beanstalk and left a meteor-like indent on the ground. When they found him, he was passed out but undamaged. He has somewhat impenetrable skin.” Woosueng told me and Johnny turned red.

“I was too cocky. I thought I could take the leap but I fainted.”

I laughed at the image when I saw a string of butterflies in the air, my eyes adjusting into the dark. My eyes widening, I pointed to the butterflies and told them that we should follow them because it may be Jung Jaehyun.

And just when we did, we were plunged into a glittering fantasy as Jaehyun stood by the trees—fireflies, butterflies fluttering all around him.

“JUNG JAEHYUN!” Johnny yelled, Jaehyun jumping up at his name being called. I stayed back to see the two friends reunite, Johnny hugging Jaehyun as if he had been gone a decade.

“Uh, yeah. I told you Jaehyun was princely.” Wooseung said to me. “Not like it makes a difference, but Johnny is also on my list of people who you can’t date.”  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I had walked back, Wooseung leaving to focus on his training with his other classmates when I saw a tall figure in front of my tent. Sehun stood there, pacing back and forth when I raised an eyebrow at him; wondering what he was doing in front of my tent. He stopped moving when he saw me and walked to me, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Where did you go?” He asked, looking down on me and I shrugged, not answering him.

“Were you finding me?” I asked and he seemed to realize how overbearing he was, Sehun shoving his hands in his pants, clearing his throat.

“I just wanted to make sure you will wake up on time tomorrow.” Sehun said and I nodded, walking past him to go inside my tent.

“Alright, goodnight.” I told him, walking into my tent just to see that he had followed me. I crossed my arms at him, tilting my head just to see him look around my tent and take in the sight of the bed. “Oh Sehun, what are you doing?”

“What?” Sehun asked. “I just wanted to see how your tent looked like.”

“Well, now that you’ve seen it, leave. I’m going to ask Baekhyun to sleep with me tonight.” I told him. Wooseung was going to train a bit more with Johnny and his other classmates so he told me he couldn’t sleep with me tonight. I was getting a little bit lonely thinking of sleeping alone so I decided I would ask Baekhyun to accompany me.

“Baekhyun? Why Baekhyun?” Sehun asked suddenly.

“What do you mean 'Why Baekhyun?'” I asked back, crossing my arms and looking at him. “Oh Sehun, you’re acting very weird.”

“Of course, I’m weird. Baekhyun gets to sleep here while I have to sleep with the rest of the guys. Forget it, I’m sleeping here.” Sehun said it so fast that before I could stop him, he took off his shoes and jumped on the bed. “Goodnight, Gaian.”

“Oh Sehun!” I exclaimed. “Aren’t the rest of them going to ask where you are? And your beds are exactly like mine—”

“No one will care. Kyungsoo’s sleeping with the trees.” Sehun replied, reaching over to blow out the torch by the bed. “No, they are not. Yours is softer.”

“Really—” I stopped talking, knowing that there was nothing I could do to kick him out. He was acting really strange these days and I wonder if it was the stress from having to lead EXO into war. I sighed, deciding that it was probably just that and EXO reminded him of the responsibilities he had so he stuck with me—the safe choice. The Gaian.

We were plunged into darkness and I could hear every one beginning to settle in their beds in their tents so I moved to the bed and climbed under the covers, feeling Sehun shift beside me. I had a lot of things on my mind, but all I could think about was how I wanted to talk to Eunwoo about it. Letting out a sigh, I closed my eyes.

“Speak.” Sehun suddenly said and I saw him turn to me, tucking his arm under his head. “You seem like you want to say something.”

“Not to you, Oh Sehun.” I said softly, knowing Sehun was the last person I wanted to talk to about what I was feeling. “You wouldn’t understand.”

I could hear a sharp intake of breath from his side before he turned back, laying on his back as we both basked in the silence. He let out a sigh before speaking.

“I told you I’d try to understand.”

Wait, did he remember? Did he remember that he hugged me too? I looked at him to see his eyes closed and I traced the outline of his face in the air with my finger.

“You were drunk then.”

“I am a man of my word, Gaian.” Sehun replied and I stopped, my hand falling limply to the side as I tried to grasp the situation and the things that had been happening. It couldn’t be, could it? Was I reading too much into things?

“Oh Sehun. Do you like me?” I asked, emphasizing on the like and watched as his eyes opened up, calmly. He didn’t respond for a while and I thought he was about to say something mean when he asked me back.

“What do you think?”

What did I think? I didn’t know if he liked me or not but he had been acting really weird with how he said he wanted to understand me, and trying to come and sleep with me when I told him I was going to ask Baekhyun. But then maybe, he was just drunk. And maybe he really did want to sleep with me because he didn’t like the fact that Baekhyun would be able to get a softer bed.

“I don’t know what I think.” I told him, shaking my head and dispelling the thoughts. “I have no idea what to think. I have a headache.”

“Think what you want, Ong Harin.” Sehun said and I decided that I was just thinking too much and Sehun being cryptic was because he didn’t want to hurt my feelings. It was Oh Sehun, the wind mage we were talking about! I decided to drop it, putting my hands together, and began praying.

I must have been muttering to myself that Sehun turned and watched me, frowning at the sight.

“What are you doing?”

“Praying.” I answered and he raised an eyebrow.

“To who?”

“To whoever that wants to listen.”

Sehun was focused on me now and I prayed, prayed for EXO and for my friends back on Earth. I prayed Jackson didn’t miss me too much and would pass all his classes and that Mark would stop stringing girls on. I prayed for all the farmers on Earth who were growing crops so everyone had rice to eat.

“What’s next?” Sehun asked and I turned to see him listening to me.

“I pray for all the dog walkers—”

“Dog walkers?” Sehun asked, frowning.

“Sometimes people walk other people’s dogs and the dogs go free and those people get super stressed out.” I whispered to Sehun. “I pray they get the dogs back safely.”

I saw Sehun’s lips lift up into a smile in the dark.

“I pray that Royal Headmaster Oh Shin doesn’t try to kill me anymore.”

“Gaian.”

“Shut up, Oh Sehun. These are my prayers.”

“And then?”

“And I pray for you.” I finally said and he opened his eyes and looked at me. “I pray that you lead us all into a victorious battle. I pray that you won’t ever have to make a decision that is too hard but when you do, that people will understand you because—”

“Because to be understood means the world.” Sehun ended my sentence and for the first time, I saw him look at me with such gentleness in his eyes. “Thank you for your prayers, Ong Harin. Now go to sleep.”

“Why? I’m not done yet. I need to pray for Eunwoo.”

“Go to sleep, Gaian!” Sehun said and grabbed my two hands that were held together and pulled them apart. “Goodnight.”

“Jeez. Fine. Goodnight, Oh Sehun.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning came and I woke up to see Sehun already awake. I stretched and he stood up, telling me that in five minutes there will be a bell and before I knew it, the bell had sounded. There was an instant bustle of people waking each other up and I gathered my things to go to the bathroom tent. I stepped out of my tent with Sehun, just to see that Kyungsoo was holding a towel; staring at us.

The moment he saw us together, Kyungsoo placed his arms on his hips and glowered at me before stomping over to us. He didn’t say anything but gave Sehun the towel, still glowering at me before he spoke.

“Come. You go take shower. I guard.” Kyungsoo said before following Sehun who put the towel on his shoulders. I sighed, knowing Kyungsoo was probably thinking of a hundred different things in his head but I shrugged it off and proceeded to shower to face the rest of the day that was to come.

We did the same things and we were practicing all our formations for the first half of the day and I was at the side, trying to blind Xiumin without blinding Chen but it wasn’t working. I had given up in sucking souls out and putting them back in, realizing that my power was more destructive than healing so it would never happen. When I tried to practice my first skill, I saw that I was able to hold the essence of the soul in my hands but could never put it back to a vessel.

I gave up practicing my second skill, watching Baekhyun fly from peacemaker to peacemaker. Chanyeol and Seungwoo were battling it out in the far corner and Sehun was with Suho, deep in conversation. I watched Yuta, one of the guys from NCT as he soared in the air; his soul once again finding his body.

“Harin. One more time?” Chen asked and I nodded, standing up and focusing in front of me and Chen raised a hand to show that he was blinded, Xiumin also doing the same thing.

“I don’t think I can do it, guys.” I sighed and Chen told me to rest when I heard a soft sound from the trees. I stood up, walking into the forest just to hear two people talking. Edging closer, I recognized that it was Kyungsoo’s voice.

“I make flower. You go give her!” Kyungsoo said to a guy that I couldn’t make out just yet.

“Alright, Senior.” The guy replied politely, and also sounding very confused.

“You smile.” Kyungsoo ordered before making a bouquet of flowers from his palm and shoving it to the man. “Ready! Action!”

What? Was Kyungsoo trying to direct a movie? I turned to walk back to Chen and Xiumin who were trying to fight each other with the swords without hurting each other. I stood there for awhile when I saw a very perplexed NCT member walk out of the forest, flowers in hand. When he saw me, he approached me and I blinked.

“Senior Harin.” He said and I looked at the flowers in his hand.

“Jung Jaehyun.” I said his name and he gave me a smile before handing me the flowers. From behind him, I saw Kyungsoo running back and forth, trying to hide behind the trees as he spied on us. “Let me guess, your Senior Kyungsoo asked you to give this to me?”

“Uh…” Jaehyun paused and I knew he wanted to be with animals more than be out here giving me flowers. “He told me not to tell you?”

“Well. Thank you anyway for the delivery, Jaehyun. Sorry for the bother. You can do what you’re supposed to do now.” I told him and he nodded, bowing deeply down to me and passing me another dimpled smile.

Behind him, I saw Kyungsoo give him a thumbs up and a heart with his two hands before trying to run and hide behind another tree before he slipped and fell flat on his face in plain sight.

Oh, Kyungsoo. What are you trying to do?  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Night had fallen and when I made my way back to my tent, I already saw Sehun inside; bathed and ready to sleep. I excused myself to shower and when I went back to the tent, he was on the bed with his eyes closed. I was starting to get used to his presence and I no longer questioned why he was there, knowing that questioning Sehun was a bad idea.

“How was today?” Sehun asked and I stopped moving at his question.

Was he asking me how my day was? He had never done that before. Maybe he just wanted to know how training was going. I ruffled my wet hair with the towel, answering his question.

“Alright. Trained with the boys. Got a bouquet of flowers.”

“Flowers? From who?” Sehun asked, his eyes now open. I remembered the scenario from this afternoon and couldn’t help but chuckle, the image of Kyungsoo trying to make his juniors come and coax me with flowers.

“Jung Jaehyun.” I answered and Sehun sat up, raising an eyebrow.

“Jung Jaehyun? NCT?” He asked, crossing his arms. “Why would you accept flowers from someone you don’t know?” He looked mad now, and I wondered what was wrong with accepting flowers. “How dare he flirts with you when he knows there’s a war going on!”

I jumped at the rise of Sehun’s voice and turned to look at him. “Relax. I know war is a big deal but you don’t have to get mad about me accepting flowers. Besides, it was not flirting at all.”

“Men are dangerous, Ong Harin.” Sehun seethed and I threw my damp towel at him to which he caught.

“You’re a man.” I told him and he rolled his eyes. “You’re dangerous.”

He was about to retort something back when I saw the flap of the tent open and a very determined-looking Kyungsoo marching in, blanket and pillow in hand. He stopped in front of the bed and in one swift moment, threw what he had on the bed.

“You both here. Very good.” Kyungsoo said and before I knew it, he had climbed onto the bed. “Move. Move. Move. Move. Move to the side.”

I moved to the side, both me and Sehun watching Kyungsoo settle in between both of us, the male pulling up the blanket to his chin before he smiled at us. Sehun let out a huff, now in a bad mood from the idea of his juniors slacking off in training and giving me flowers, Sehun turning away from Kyungsoo and me to go to bed.

I blew out the torch, knowing that Kyungsoo was just here because he was wasting his breath, thinking that me and Sehun had something going on. Kyungsoo shifted, humming to himself before he began talking—the vibe almost similar to when we were back in the Royal Castle.

“Today I tell you story.” Kyungsoo said, directing it to me. “One day… there are a rabbit and a turtle.”

Here we go again, I thought, but I listened to him anyway.

“Rabbit run very fast and turtle walk slow. One day, Rabbit interested in Turtle… so Rabbit stop walking and wait for Turtle.”

I nodded, Kyungsoo turning to me to see if I was listening. When he saw me listening, he continued.

“But Rabbit cannot wait. Rabbit must go. So many things for Rabbit to do. So many animal ask Rabbit to go, ‘Quickly!’ ‘Quickly!’.” Kyungsoo moved his arms in a come forth motion and I blinked.

“No one call to Turtle. Turtle not important.” Kyungsoo said and I raised an eyebrow.

Was Sehun the rabbit and I the turtle? Did he just say I wasn’t important? I looked at Kyungsoo who was engrossed in his storytelling.

“But Turtle still try. So, Turtle walk… walk… walk… In the end, Turtle… Walk for nothing! It not the same. Rabbit too fast. Turtle too slow. Rabbit and Turtle can never be together. The end.” Kyungsoo ended the story, and snuck a look at me.

“Now everyone clap.” Kyungsoo told me and I clapped slowly, looking over to Sehun’s back that was still. I was pretty sure Kyungsoo was referring to me and Sehun in the rabbit and turtle story, saying that Sehun and I would never be together because we had a different pace.

Wow. At least Kyungsoo was very good at metaphors.

Whilst thinking about Kyungsoo’s story, I heard footsteps outside the tent and saw a shadow pass through the light just to see someone pulling open the flap of the tent aside softly. Quirking an eyebrow, I saw Johnny’s head pop through the opening and his eyes widened when he saw me, Sehun and Kyungsoo together.

“Oh… nice, man. Sleepover party!” He said and Kyungsoo stared at him. He blinked, turning to me before whispering out loud.

“Senior, I need to borrow your eyes. I lost Jaehyun again.” He said and I chuckled, wondering how he was Jaehyun’s keeper in the first place. “No one wants to help me.”

“It’s 11 pm at night, Johnny.” Sehun said sternly, rubbing his eyes. “I’m sure Jaehyun can come back to his tent on his own.”

“Yo, that’s not true. He sucks at directions. One time he—”

“Go. Kyungsoo, go with her.” Sehun suddenly said, grumpily and Kyungsoo sat up; rubbing his hair to fix it. He stood up and I followed him, Johnny disappearing once again probably to find Jaehyun. When we left the tent, I saw that most tents were dark which meant most people were sleeping. I climbed out with Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo walking beside me silently as he began to head for the forest.

“So, you like Eunwoo?” He asked, and I was taken aback by his question.

“No, he’s just a friend.” I answered, remembering how it felt like when Eunwoo left. It was empty, but it was also bittersweet. In the end, I only wanted the best for him.

“So, you like Jaehyun?” Kyungsoo asked again and I looked at him weirdly.

“No, he’s just a friend.”

“But he give you flower.”

“You made him give me the flower! Kyungsoo, I know what you tried to do!”

Kyungsoo gasped, looking at me. “How you know? Jung Jaehyun… Traitor!”

“No, Kyungsoo. I guessed it.”

“So, you like Sehun.” He said this as a statement and not a question.

“No!”

“Ong Harin reaction different with Sehun.”

“Not every guy I interact with, I like, Kyungsoo.” I said to him, sighing. For some reason, Kyungsoo has been acting weirdly with me and Sehun. He probably thought of different conclusions since he saw me and Sehun kiss and me on top of Sehun in the infirmary.

“Why. I know you like me.” Kyungsoo said so deadpan that I couldn’t help but chuckle at the male’s seriousness in his questions.

“Besides, Kyungsoo. Not like it’ll ever happen, but why are you so against me liking Sehun? The guy has a personality of a toad— Ouch!” Kyungsoo smacked my shoulder and I turned to see him frowning at me. He couldn’t hear a single bad thing about Sehun, could he?

“Harin friend. Sehun friend. I confusion.”

“Harin can like who she wants, Kyungsoo.” A voice said and I turned to see Baekhyun trudging from behind us. His body was glowing slightly and I could tell that he had been sleeping. I raised an eyebrow at my friend and he greeted Kyungsoo with a nod.

“What are you doing here, Baek?” I asked, taking in his pink pajamas that were too big for him. He hummed to himself, rubbing his eyes.

“NCT’S Johnny lost Jaehyun again and he woke me up to come here. He’s got the eyes of a giant, he can’t see shit in the dark.” Baekhyun complained. “And he loses Jaehyun like, every second because he dozes off to sleep.”

“That’s nice of you. He woke us up too.”

“Not surprised. He freaks out every time but I’m sure Jaehyun is just somewhere talking to deers or something. Anyway, your conversation was pretty interesting.” Baekhyun said, yawning into his hand.

“Shut up, you like Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo grumbled beside me and Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo, confused, and taken aback from his statement.

“What? Now where did that come from? I didn’t expect it to get this personal.”

“Kyungsoo know. Kyungsoo smart. All of you dumb.” Kyungsoo quipped, crossing his arms across his chest.

“There’s literally a war going on and Kyungsoo is trying to pair me up with every guy I talk to.” I told Baekhyun who widened his eyes at the new information. “He’s convinced Sehun and I have something going on.” I told him truthfully and Baekhyun frowned.

“Really? You and Sehun? Why am I not getting that?” He asked and I looked at Kyungsoo, mouthing “I told you!” to him. He rolled his eyes.

“Because Baekhyun dumb.” He interjected and Baekhyun looked like he was about to yell at Kyungsoo when I heard Johnny’s voice from afar. He was walking towards us, looking flustered.

“Yo, I found Jaehyun already. Sorry for waking ya’ll up, Seniors.” He said, scratching the back of his head.

“Really?” Baekhyun asked, looking behind Johnny’s shoulder. “Where is he then?”

Johnny whipped his head back, searching the darkness for his friend before he threw his hands in the air in frustration. “JUNG JAEHYUN! Awww, damn. I lost him again!”

“Very nice, Johnny.” I told Johnny, chuckling at him. Kyungsoo prodded me.

“So, you like Johnny?” He whispered.

“KYUNGSOO!”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
After we had found Jaehyun and finally returned back to the tent, I saw that Sehun was gone. Kyungsoo looked around the tent and lifted the covers to see where Sehun went and I wondered how his mind worked sometimes. I was about to get ready for bed when the voice rang out throughout the field.

“This is not a drill! This is not a drill! I want everyone out of their tents and gathered on the field!” Suho’s voice rang out and I sat up, my heart beating in my chest.

Something happened, didn’t it?

I felt anxiety linger in the air as we all went out of our tents, making our way to the field. Everyone looked tired and some people had bed hair. I chewed on my bottom lip, following the crowd to the field where the centaurs were. I caught a glimpse of Rumpelstiltskin in front of his cottage and even he looked worried.

Suddenly a figure dropped down from the sky and I saw that it was Kris, our Advisor and Senior walking to stand in front of us. The peacemakers were also ready, their eyes drowsy but their expression alert on what we were about to hear. I saw Sehun stand among Suho and his expression was heavy.

“We have received news from the Order.” Kris said, his voice loud enough that he didn’t need an echowomp. “Our Royal Messenger has been killed.”

A gasp sounded from those around me and I frowned. I knew that a messenger was needed to handle negotiations between Euren and Exodus but killed? Why would they kill a messenger? Unless—

“Namjoon? Does this mean Namjoon is dead?” Jin asked and I saw J-hope wipe a tear.

Kris didn’t have to answer the question, holding up a hand. “Let’s have a moment of silence for Namjoon, or RM as we have called him. As a Royal Messenger, he was precise with all his errands and had played a big part in our negotiations with Euren.”

Silence.

“This is a sign that they are ready for war. Centuries ago, Exodus’ messenger was killed by Euren and it led to a war between Euren and Exodus. Now—” Kris seethed and as much as I could tell he was affected by the death of the Royal Messenger, he was pissed. “Now they have killed our Royal Messenger and beheaded him by the portal.”

Gasps.

“How brutal for the Eurenic to murder an innocent man who was just doing his job.” Kris sighed. “We do not know when the war will happen but I can assure you that it is coming. The mages that belong to the Order are coming soon and we will have a meeting to discuss what to do for the people of Exodus.”

He paused.

“After tomorrow, I want each and every one of you training as hard as you can for our world, for our people.” Kris lifted a fist in the air, his eyes glaring at each and every one of us.

“This is the sound of war.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	21. the sirens

We were all rushed back to the dorms, a signal from Kris’ Sier that the Royal Headmaster Oh Shin, Royal Master Oh Shun, and his team of mages were on the way to SM for an emergency meeting. All mages were to be present alongside the best Mentors of the peacemakers which was Jin and J-hope and a list of names that I didn’t even know who they were.

“We need everyone who works closely under the Order to be in the meeting room in fifteen minutes. The Royal Headmaster is coming.” I heard Suho shout to Kris over the chaos of everyone trying to figure out what to do.

“I’ll bring the peacemakers to the empty dorm rooms. Lay, call Mr. Bobbit and the other brownies, and tell them we need their help. Suho, prepare the echowomps needed.” Kris instructed, a hand up to call Jin and J-Hope over to discuss what to do next.

“Students of SM, this way.” Suho yelled into an echowomp. “Peacemakers, please follow your mentors and Advisor Kris to the new dorm rooms.”

“Student leader of the peacemakers, do a headcount!” Jin yelled out. “I want all of you in one line. ONE LINE! J-Hope, not you—you’re leading them.”

I saw J-Hope toddle into the line, stressed out from the rush of people coming from everywhere and I followed EXO, their footsteps bringing them towards the meeting room. The room was wide with a long table, all the mages in SM sitting down. EXO on one side, NCT in another. I saw as Suho sweated nervously, gripping a piece of paper in his hand; his frown deepening when he saw Ms.Tiffany come inside the room. She, as bright and cheerful as she was when I met her, she also reeked of anxiety. She wore a white dress and a headset, her lips painted red as she waited for the Order's arrival. 

The atmosphere was tense and my sleepiness was gone even though I was dead tired from the days training. As I sat down beside Chen on my left and Xiumin on my right, I saw Sehun sit by Suho; his face grim. A man then walked in with two familiar faces that I recognized, Jungkook and V striding into the room as they belonged. The man beside Jungkook and V stood out from both of them since he had wings at his back that folded and he struggled to not hit anyone with it.

“Why are Jungkook and V here?” I asked Chen who whispered back.

“They are vigilantes, but they will fight for Exodus. Since they always run odd jobs for the Order, they are automatically taken into account every time there is an emergency.”

“And the man next to him? The man with wings?”

“That’s Exodus’ one and only Alchemist. His name is Jimin. Alchemist Jimin makes potions and all that shenanigans. People say that his wings were grown when he experimented it on himself and they sprouted out all bloody.”

Alchemist Jimin sat beside Jungkook, V, Jin, and J-hope—all of them bowing their heads down as they spoke in hushed voices. I saw V reach up to wipe his eyes, a teardrop sliding down his cheek. I looked at Chen who was staring at them too and when he caught my eye, he smiled sadly.

“They were all very close to Royal Messenger Namjoon.” He said softly and I nodded.

What a wake-up call when death is involved.

It didn’t take long before I saw people from the Order begin to pile into the room, Oh Shin the first to enter followed by Oh Shun. He was followed by the three mages who I saw accompanied him when he came to watch our last class evaluation. Senior Siwon, the one with the power of shield. Senior Leeteuk, who could cause illusions.

And Senior Yesung, who had X-ray vision and worked in the Royal Infirmary. They stood there, with black coats as Oh Shin took a seat and swept his gaze over to the rest of us. Soon, they were joined by Donghae, who lowered the hood of his coat and stood quietly behind Oh Shin. Oh Shun stared blankly at all of us while his brother began to speak.

“Our Royal Messenger was just beheaded at the portal.” Oh Shin drawled and I wondered if it was just me—but he had not an ounce of sadness in his voice. “This is a sign from the Eurenic that they will strike soon enough and time is running out. I want to know what you, as mages, will do to protect Exodus.”

“We have decided on the formation for war, sir.” Kris spoke up and I saw that even he, was nervous. “We are working with the peacemakers and are also thinking of a front line of defense.”

“We’re going to try to start by flooding the battlefield and with Senior Siwon’s energy field help, we’ll be able to contain the water to just their side.” Suho said and Chen raised his hand from beside me.

“When that happens, I’ll electrocute the water.” Chen continued with Suho and I wondered when they talked about this. “This may not help much but it might help in lowering the health capacity of the troops in the first wave.”

“We will have Johnny put with the peacemakers. He doesn’t get burned by fire. Wannaone—Seungwoo and Wooseung are also to be fighting in the first line of defense. Seungwoo is able to absorb fire.”

I was suddenly afraid for my brother's life.

“The Eurenic aren’t mages, Advisors. I hope you keep that in mind. They will be coming with weapons, like our peacemakers. They will also be coming with their creatures since they have the ability to tame them. We will be fighting, not only with their people but with their Chimera’s, their manticores, and dragons.”

“What are those?” I whispered to Chen who explained patiently.

“A Chimera and a dragon are creatures that breathe fire. Manticores—Remember when we went to South Africa?” Chen asked and I nodded. “It looks like that animal you showed us. With the mane and four feet. You said it was the top of the food chain.”

“A lion?”

“Yes, it’s a lion with wings.” Chen nodded. “And a tail of a scorpion.”

Well, fuck me, indeed.

“The number of troops the Eurenic have will be overwhelming.” Oh Shin continued. “They have been training for war their whole life so we need to utilize everything we have. We do not have enough people to fight them. Mages and peacemakers combined.”

“We will be getting help from the giants.” Johnny said and this was the first time I’ve seen him serious and not freaking out. He leaned back in his chair, Jung Jaehyun beside him with his eyebrows furrowed. “There are twelve of them that will help. We have existing armor for them from the last war between the giants and the people but that was centuries ago.”

“My father will be able to help with that. He’ll be able to strengthen the armor and replace the areas where it’s rusted.” Kai spoke up, telling Johnny. Kai’s father was an ironsmith, I recalled, one who always tried to marry Kai away but one of the greatest Ironsmiths in Exodus.

“I can conjure up a list of animals that I can summon up in war.” Jaehyun spoke, his voice soft but confident. “I think squonks, adult ones, may be used as tanks in war. Insects and all may be used as distraction and birds can be used to scout for information from their side.”

“I hope you understand that they will not come back alive, boy.” Oh Shin began and Jaehyun nodded. A flitter of pain flashed through his eyes at the thought of animals dying but he seemed to have prepared his heart for it.

“Yes, sir. I do.” Jaehyun replied.

“I will have potions ready.” The man with wings said, and he stood up. “As the Alchemist, I will be able to aid Advisor Lay in making potions and hopefully speed up the healing of those who are injured. I’ll be getting water from the Heavenly Falls and start brewing them by today.”

“Thank you, Alchemist Jimin.” Oh Shin said and Jungkook piped up.

“I will have my people join the peacemakers in the fight.” Jungkook said, his eyes fierce and intense.

“As expected of you, Master Jungkook.” Oh Shin replied.

“Have you guys thought of the possibility that the war may last longer than five days?” Oh Shun, who sat beside his older brother Oh Shin, suddenly asked and Kris paled. My eyes widened—Five days? “Our last war lasted eight days.” He began, tapping his hand against the table and for some reason he looked so pissed off at our lack of planning. Then again, to lead people is to make sure they know what they’re doing.

Silence.

“Our troops will be tired by the second day. If you add constant battling and healing, we won’t be able to hold them off. What plan do you have to make it sustainable?” Oh Shun asked, almost irritably. I remembered that he was the hot-headed one between the two of them.

“Uh…” Suho’s voice trailed, his pupils shaking. Even Kris looked bummed out, not knowing how to answer the question. Oh Shun fumed, tapping his fingers against the wooden long table. He was about to say something when Oh Shin raised a hand to silence his younger brother.

“Relax, Shun.” He said and Oh Shun closed his mouth. “I trust in your competence. I hope all of you have a plan.”

“We do.” Ms. Tiffany suddenly said and she smiled at Oh Shin, her beautiful face seemingly the only thing that was lighting the room up. “I know of The Staff of Moses.”

The Staff of Moses?

“Speak, Headmaster.” Oh Shin urged and she nodded.

“The Staff of Moses is a wooden staff that has been bestowed to a human named Moses by the deities.” Ms. Tiffany started. “It is known to be able to create water from rock. Advisor Suho here won’t be able to create enough water after the first wave—his power has limits. But with the staff, we can ensure that his powers will be multiplied if Suho wields it. In the end, Advisor Suho is the water mage.” She paused and Oh Shin nodded.

Moses was a man in Christian history. He divided the sea into half and I knew of it since I was born Catholic and have listened to Ahjumma talk about bible stories since I was young. I didn’t know it was a real thing until I heard Ms. Tiffany speak.

“And where would we find this staff of Moses?” Oh Shun prodded. I saw Ms. Tiffany flicker her eyes at Suho worriedly.

“The Triton territory.” She said and I immediately saw Suho’s eyes widen. “When there was a war between the merfolk and the sirens, the staff was taken from the safe seas and now resides in the Triton territory.”

“We’ll have to retrieve it then.” Oh Shin said it like it was simple and he nodded. “I’ll leave it to you all to find a way. I have to relay everything back to the members of the Order of Royals. Young Mistress Ong Harin.” He said my name and my heart almost stopped. I turned to look at him and I found myself staring in his eyes.

“When they go to Triton Territory, I expect you to be there. Your powers are unique and I think you’ll be able to lead a team into the victorious extraction of The Staff of Moses.” Oh Shin said and I found myself frowning. 

No. I shook my head. He wants me to get killed. 

“My sister? Why would she go? Her powers aren’t developed yet.” Wooseung sounded out and I snapped out of it. I looked over at Wooseung who was frowning in confusion. “She’ll die if she goes on a mission.”

Why was Wooseung answering back? Was he not charmed? I saw my brother staring defiantly into Oh Shin’s eyes and he didn’t show any signs of backing down. I saw Kris shuffle nervously and when I looked at Oh Shin, he was staring at my brother with his expression unreadable.

“Your sister, Young Master Ong—”

“My sister hasn’t been in SM long enough to get a hold of her powers.” Wooseung continued talking, not caring about the looks he was getting. “Why would you put a newbie on a team to extract a staff that is deep underwater? It doesn’t make sense!”

What was Wooseung doing? I blinked at my brother and he turned to me, motioning in plain sight towards Oh Shin to me, his expression confused as he made a crazy sign at the side of his head.

“Enough, Wannaone.” Kris drawled and Wooseung rolled his eyes, sitting back on the chair. Kris turned to Oh Shin and bowed. “I apologize, Royal Headmaster. We will assure you that Ong Harin will be put on the team and we will also assure her safety.” Kris said, shooting Wooseung a glance. “Please, you have other errands to attend to.”

“Of course. I trust you, Advisor Kris Wu.” Oh Shin responded and I saw Wooseung mimic him under his breath. I had to press my lips together not to laugh despite remembering Eunhyuk’s words.

“So, let me tell you how it goes: she’ll find her powers.” Eunhyuk had said. “Your seniors will find a way to make her graduate fast and give her first mission. While she’s on the mission she’ll be killed and never be heard of again.”

He expected me to die while on a trip to that… whatever territory, did he? I sighed, rubbing my forehead as Oh Shin and Oh Shun bid every one goodbye. I saw his three mages leave, Donghae taking a seat once they exited the meeting room. Alchemist Jimin, Jin and J-hope already excused themselves as they were going to start getting ready for intense day training the day after.

“Wannaone.” Kris drawled at Wooseung who became haughtier with the absence of Oh Shin.

“It makes no sense, Senior.”

“He has his reasons.” Kris reasoned out and I saw Suho nod. Wooseung decided to drop it and before I knew it, he had switched to Seungwoo who fumbled for his glasses. “Sorry for Wooseung, he’s just pissed right now. Are you sure Harin will be safe?”

“We’ll try our best.” Kris answered almost robotically and my heart sunk. I saw Seungwoo waver, his eyes going to me when he spoke.

“I think she’ll be able to develop her powers. The mission will do her good.” Seungwoo said to me and when I looked at him, I saw that he also had the similar blank look on his face. It seemed like Seungwoo was charmed even though it wasn’t him in the limelight. It must have been when Wooseung looked into Oh Shin’s eyes. I wondered why it was only Wooseung when I remembered a detail from a couple of days ago when Wooseung went to Rumpelstiltskin.

Wooseung’s soul had gone through dark magic. That is why he was different from the rest.

For Kyungsoo it was because he was conceived by a woman possessed by a dryad, for Wooseung it was because his soul had undergone dark magic and he was probably immune to Oh Shin’s charms—Did that mean Jaehyun who was conceived by light magic was not charmed too? I whipped my head to see Jaehyun who looked like he was deep in thought.

I guess I’ll have to ask him later.

I had too many problems to worry about.

“We need to create a team that will extract The Staff of Moses.” Kris said looking who Suho whose face was drained with color. He blubbered, looking flustered at the idea of going to the Triton Territory.

“Our seas are divided into two parts.” Lay spoke out and every one listened. I know they all knew everything but he was saying it for my sake because he was looking straight at me. “The Safe Seas and the Triton Territory. The Triton Territory are inhabited by sirens and the Safe Seas are for the merfolk.”

“Uh. What’s the difference?” I saw Seungwoo ask, squinting through his glasses.

“Sirens.” Suho began and I remembered he told me that his mother was a siren who came on land and fell in love with his father and had him. “Are the vampires of Merpeople. When bitten by a siren, the venom will enter your blood and you’ll turn into one. You will crave flesh and you will lure in men, drowning boats just to get the taste of human flesh.”

Suho paused. “Sirens are dangerous and Merpeople are not.”

No wonder he hated how he came to be. His mother was a siren who killed people. My heart pained for him at the look of his face.

“You will have to go, Suho.” Ms. Tiffany said gently. “You survived last time and even slayed the Kraken. You have the ability to breathe underwater. You have the most possibility in surviving and bringing the staff to us.”

The Kraken? Ms. Tiffany mentioned Suho fighting a Kraken when she was giving him more things to download before we went to Earth.

“Why were you fighting the Kraken, Senior?” Baekhyun asked and I saw that he was incredibly quiet. For Baekhyun to be quiet in the midst of everything was weird but then again, he was probably tired. Suho let out a sigh.

“One summer, I went back to my island and met a girl.” He flinched at the memory. “We fell in love—Or I, in love with her. But little did I know she was a siren who was using me so she could trick me to go back to the Triton Territory under my mother’s orders so she could gain legs.”

Wow. Talk about betrayal on another level.

“Your mother’s orders?” Chanyeol asked. “Don’t tell me—”

“Yes.” Suho nodded, his face blank. “My mother is the queen of the sirens.”

Gasps from all the trainees filled the room.

“Tell them about how you slayed the Kraken!” A voice said excitedly and I saw Mark from NCT who was at the edge of his seat. His eyes were bright and excited to hear Suho tell the story and we all looked at Suho eagerly.

“So, I was dragged down by the sirens into the Triton Territory and held prisoner by my mother for a few days until I found a way out.” Suho narrated. “However, my mother, who is the one sole ruler of the Triton Territory, sent a Kraken after me because she wanted me down there with her—to rule.”

“Tell them what happened when the Kraken followed you up to shore!” Mark urged, his hands flailing in the air and Suho couldn’t help but chuckle before telling Mark with a hint of adoration in his voice.

“Do you want to tell the story, Mark?”

“Yes!” Mark stood up, ready to tell the story and I wondered if he had something to do with the story. “So, this is what happened. I was on the Pan-Lee ship with my father, Smee Lee.”

Smee? As in the boatsman in Disney’s Peter Pan? I lifted my eyebrow at recognizing the name.

“And we came from Neverland, so we were sailing… sailing… sailing… towards the City of Atlantis to return a little baby mermaid when we felt a deep rumble from the underneath the ocean!” Mark said, excitedly, looking around to make sure everyone was listening. I saw Suho cross his arms as he watched Mark’s eagerness in telling the story.

Well, I knew Neverland, alright.

“And suddenly, right at the border of the Safe Seas, we saw the Kraken pop up and none other than Senior Suho trying to create waves to rise above it! I was there. I SAW IT!” Mark’s voice rose an octave and I jumped. “And so, when we sailed closer, we saw that the sirens were trying to grab Senior Suho and that was when my father told me—”

Mark deepened his voice and placed his hands on his hips as he tried to imitate his father, Smee.

“My father said: Mark! Mark! Do the thing! Do the thing”” Mark acted it out. “So, I went to the edge of the ship and I did the thing! I went: “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!”

“Ouch. Ouch. Ouch.” Suho yelped and everyone covered their ears as Mark’s sonic sound rang through the meeting room. I had to plug my ears with my fingers and when Mark stopped, he continued as if he didn’t just try to break our eardrums. No wonder Haechan told me Mark screams.

“And that was when all the sirens disappeared! They went away because they were scared of my sonic sound! From that day on, Senior Suho asked me to go to SM and here I am.” He then grinned to everyone before realization dawned on his face and he covered his mouth. “Oh no! I’m sorry. I didn’t know I used my powers.”

Suho nodded, motioning Mark to sit down and the younger male sat down, Suho still trying to hear. My ears were still ringing but it didn’t take long before it went back to normal.

“Nice story, Mark.” Kris said, before sighing. “I need a team to extract The Staff of Moses. I will be there, of course—”

“I think you should stay on the ship.” Suho said to Kris. “We need someone on the ship if something ever happens.”

“I’ll stay here.” Lay said from behind Suho. “I will help Alchemist Jimin in making the potions. He won’t be able to handle it all alone.” 

“I want to go!” Mark yelled, raising a hand in the air. “I can use my powers on the sirens! It worked before; it will work again!”

Kris and Suho exchanged a look. I know they know it made sense to bring Mark, but Mark was still young. Kris let out a sigh, chewing on his lip when Sehun spoke up.

“I’m going.” His one sentence was enough for Suho to nod at Sehun when Kyungsoo raised his hand.

“I go. I make kelp.” He said, looking at Sehun. “I protect Sehun.”

“Anyone else wants to volunteer?” Kris asked, his eyes moving over the EXO and NCT Trainees. I knew Chen wouldn’t be able to go, to use his powers in water may cause us to all die of electrocution. Xiumin’s icicle may melt underwater—Kai. Where would Kai teleport to? Especially in a place, he didn’t know of? Chanyeol’s fire skills won’t be able to work underwater. Baekhyun—

“I should go.” Baekhyun said and I saw him rub his forehead. “It’s dark there and I can create light. More than that, if something ever goes wrong, I can merge with those who are fighting.”

“Thank you for volunteering your service, Baekhyun.” Kris said. “For now, we have: Mark, Harin, Suho, Sehun, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun and I. We’ll be dividing into two groups so I need two more people.”

“Me.” Jung Jaehyun, the controller of animals lifted his hand. He had flickered his eyes to me and for a moment I was certain I could sense pity from him. “I may be able to call for sea animals. I have done it before once, I’m pretty sure I can do it again.”

“Will you be able to communicate with the animals in Triton Territory?” Suho asked and Jaehyun shook his head.

“The animals in Triton Territory only listen to your mother, the siren queen, Senior. I will have to call them from the Safe Seas. It’s a long shot but it’s worth a try.” Jaehyun said. “Besides, I don’t think Senior Harin should go into the seas. Senior Wooseung was right—It’s too dangerous for her.”

Jung Jaehyun wasn’t charmed. I was sure of it.

“That’ll be up for negotiation later.” Kris said. “Besides, it’s under Royal Headmaster Oh Shin’s orders that she take part in the mission.” I saw Jaehyun falter and he didn’t say anything, but I knew that he knew that his words held no weight.

“If Jaehyun’s going, I’m going. I have to protect him, I’m his keeper.” Johnny said, sitting up. “I have impenetrable skin… I think.” He repeated unsure of himself. 

“So, you’re volunteering yourself for the last spot?” Kris asked Johnny who nodded, confidently. “Alright. We leave first thing in the morning. We’ll be going to the City of Libros first before we head out to sea.” Kris said to us. “Harin, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Baekyun, Jaehyun, Johnny, and Mark—I’ll be expecting you all to be ready right at 7 am.”

“We need to find a way for the people who’ll go underwater to be able to breathe.” Suho told us. “Let’s all head back and rest. Those who are staying back will have to wake up and train. Do not slack off.”

“Yes, Senior.” Everyone said simultaneously before standing up.

After the meeting, I ran to catch up with my brother, grabbing him just to see that it was Seungwoo. Not even bothering to talk to Seungwoo, I took off his glasses and before I knew it, Wooseung came to the limelight.

“Wooseung.” I said and he nodded before grumbling.

“Can you imagine how airheaded Sehun’s father is?” He exclaimed. “How does he expect you to go and fight siren’s when you can’t even specifically blind people? The stupidity!”

“Wooseung.” I hugged him, so happy that my brother wasn’t charmed. I didn’t care that his soul was made by black magic. It made him immune and I wasn’t alone. The way he stood up to Oh Shin was the best thing I have seen a long time.

“Yes, Harin. What’s up?” He asked, confused of the sudden show of love.

The thing with Wooseung is that he is super impulsive. If I ever told Wooseung someone tried to kill me, he would flip tables and demand I go back to Earth and never set foot in Exodus ever again. But it made me happy that at least someone would stand up for me.

“Nothing, Wooseung. Just thankful. I have to get ready for tomorrow.” I told him and he sighed, shaking his head.

“That Oh Shin. Is there any way you can like… not go?” He asked and I shook my head. I wish I had a choice too, but with everyone pressuring me to do one thing under the charm of Oh Shin, I had to follow orders and just try to survive.

“I’ll be fine, Wooseung.” I told my brother before excusing myself to head to bed. He still looked worried, but stalked away grumpily. When I reached my room, I saw a small box by the front of the door. Leaning down to pick it up and open it, I saw that there was a necklace inside with a small note.

“Happy belated birthday.” It wrote in cursive that was too beautiful to be handwriting.

I couldn’t help but smile, bringing it into the room just to put it on and stare at it in front of the mirror. The necklace had a pendant of a sunflower, which was my favorite flower. It looked expensive, small glittery stones surrounding the outline for the pendant.

“Eunwoo.” I said to myself.

It would be from Eunwoo, right? I thought as I gripped the necklace that was on my neck before showering and heading to bed.

Tomorrow was going to be one hectic day.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, I woke up in a daze and we set off to go to the City if Libros. The City of Libros was located in a space that is sandwiched between the Rock Mountains and the Green valleys. The City is known to be inhabited by scholars. It’s filled with boarding schools for rich noble kids who study to be Prefects, Diplomats, Negotiators and Judges. There are also boarding schools for kids who want to study art and performing as well as to become Royal Physicians. We travelled by portal, the trip fast and easy and before we knew it, we were standing in the middle of a big castle, greeted by an old man who welcomed us with respect.

“Mages.” He rasped, bowing down to Suho and Kris. “To what do I owe this honor?”

“Sensei Nakamoto.” Suho said, bowing back. “It’s been awhile.”

Sensei? Isn't Sensei Japanese? I wondered as the man with the white robe, shook Suho’s hand then Kris.

“Tell me, how is my grandson doing in SM?” He asked Suho and Suho chuckled, placing his hands behind his back politely. “He hasn’t caused any trouble, has he?”

“Yuta is doing very well, Sensei. He has mastered his powers very fast and will be graduating soon in no time.”

Yuta? Yuta was the one who was able to detach his soul from his body and soar in the sky. His powers are so zen and it matched the vibe of his grandfather.

“That’s good. I’m glad to hear that.” Sensei Nakamoto said before putting his hands together. “What are you here for, young mages?”

“We’re here on a mission, Sensei.” Sehun started and I saw him stand forward. Sensei Nakamoto looked up to Sehun’s towering body and bowed once more, Sehun tilting his head down respectively.

“Royal Young Master Sehun. What an honor. Do tell me what I can help you with. The ability of my scholars are at your disposal. Anything you need.”

“Thank you, Sensei. We will have to go to the Triton Territories. We were wondering if you had anything to help us breathe underwater.” Sehun said, very business-like and the Sensei nodded.

“I have just the person to help you.” Sensei mused, turning slowly and walking up the steps. “She knows of the underwater world way better than anyone I know. Follow me.”

We were brought up the red carpet. The interior design was royal, with white carved walls and marble pillars. Statues of men stood by each corner with wise sayings. I walked alongside Kyungsoo, the male looking around him like he was awed by his surroundings. We walked past countless rooms and I saw students in robes scribbling furiously on parchments while teachers taught with long sticks in their hands. We passed another room where the students were silently meditating, Sensei Nakamoto whispering.

“They are clearing their minds to absorb the knowledge bestowed upon us by the history of Exodus.”

We walked past the hall silently when I heard a beautiful voice sing. It was a song I know, a song that I grew up with.

“Look at this stuff, isn’t it neat? Wouldn’t you think my collections complete? Wouldn't you think I’m a girl? Who has… everything?” Her voice was sweet and I saw Suho’s face change when we reached what looked like a room filled with items and books.

“Arielle.” Sensei Nakamoto said and the girl whipped her head around, the strands of her hair fiery red. She looked just how I would think Princess Ariel would look like if I were to imagine her in my head. “The mages are here for a mission. Do lend them a hand with whatever they need.”

“Sensei.” Arielle began, bowing down to Sensei Nakamoto before her eyes travelled to Suho. She froze and I found myself looking at Suho who looked like he was ridden with fury. “Suho…” She gasped.

“You.” He seethed; his voice low. “How do you have legs?”

“What do you think?”

These two definitely knew each other.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Suho had stepped out almost immediately and I was left in the room with the rest. Arielle looked at us awkwardly before clearing her throat. I was amazed by her beauty and found myself just staring at her.

“How do you think Senior Suho knows Arielle?” I asked Baekhyun who was leaned against me, tired.

“Beats me. But remember he told us about how he fell in love with a girl and she tricked him to go back into the Triton territory? Maybe that person is Arielle. Senior Suho has never looked so pissed.”

That made sense.

“What was it you needed?” Arielle asked Kris who blinked, also captivated by how she looked.

“I need something to help us breathe under water.” Kris said, looking away. I looked at Jaehyun, Johnny and Mark who were also staring at her as if it was the first time they saw a pretty girl. “We are going to Triton’s Territory.”

“Triton’s Territory?” She repeated, her big eyes widening at the mention of the place. “Whatever for?”

“We need to get The Staff of Moses.” Kris said and Arielle lifted a hand to cover her mouth as a gasp sounded.

“But it’s so dangerous!”

God, this woman was she feminine, I was jealous. The way she moved, the way she looked, she looked like someone who would be able to captivate anyone with a smile.

“Yes, Miss. But it really is needed. War is coming.” Kris replied and she nodded before smiling softly.

“I understand, though there is a small problem.” She mumbled, fumbling through a cabinet. “There are only five of these and there are so many of you. I’m afraid we don’t have enough.”

She brandished what looked like a small rock from the box. It was dark brown in color and Arielle put it on the table.

“These are bubble rocks.” She explained, turning it over with her slim fingers. “Before you hit the water, you swallow it and wedge it between your throat and your tongue. It takes practice but once you get a hold of it, you blow out a bubble of air from your mouth and it’ll wrap around your head. It’ll help you breathe under water.”

“What if the bubble breaks?” Baekhyun asked and Arielle pressed her lips together.

“You can only create the bubble in normal air. So, when the bubble breaks under water, you won’t be able to breathe.” She answered gently.

“Shit.” Baekhyun cursed under his breath and I could see him regretting his choice. “How long do we have?” Baekhyun asked her.

“Four hours maximum with the bubble rocks. If you want to create another bubble—”

“We need to go up for air then go back down under.” Jaehyun said almost to himself than to anyone. Johnny just looked plain scared. “Are they easy to break? Bubbles seem very fragile.”

“They rarely pop unless it’s over four hours. Don’t worry about it.”

“Since there are only five, whose going? I’ll be on the ship, waiting for you guys with Mark. I don’t know yet if Mark’s powers work underwater so it’ll be risky to bring him. But I’ll be on standby and if any sirens try to over-turn the ship, Mark can scare them away.” Kris said, becoming all business. “Ong Harin—”

“She’s not going. She’s staying here.” Sehun voiced, and I turned to see that he was touching the bubble rocks with his fingers.

“Your father said—”

“I know what he said, Senior. Ong Harin’s staying here.” Sehun emphasized and my eyes widened at his words. This was the first time I have ever heard Sehun question his father’s choices. He didn’t seem fazed, saying what he just said, instead he looked towards me.

“She’s going to be useless even if she goes. Her first skill needs her to be in close contact with the sirens and if that happens, she may be bit by them. Her second skill may not even work on sirens because they are not humans. If something happens to her, are you going to be held responsible?”

Kris quieted down at Sehun’s logic. “Then I hope you tell your father why she wasn’t included in the mission.”

“She’s here, isn’t she? She can make herself useful by reading how to restore The Staff of Moses. It’s made by wood and has been under the sea for so long. We may need to restore it and even that may take time.”

Kris let out a breath and agreed, Sehun turning back to look at Arielle.

“I think the rocks are our only choice. The five would go are me, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jaehyun and Johnny. Senior Suho—”

“Your Senior Suho can breathe underwater. I don’t think he’ll be needing it.” Arielle said gently before putting the rocks in a small bag. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” Sehun said, accepting the rocks and giving it to Kris who pocketed it. “Please take care of my friend here. Do help her find information of the staff's restoration.”

“Yes, Young Royal Master.” Arielle replied, bowing.

Kris seemed like nothing next to Sehun when Sehun was now in charge. He looked different, his eyes focused and determined. Kris shifted away from him, and I saw Jaehyun, Johnny and Mark now listening to Sehun speak.

“We’re going to the Triton territories by Suho’s dock.” Sehun said, opening up a map from his pocket. Looking closely, I saw that it was the map of Exodus. “He would have a ship, I presume.”

“The Pan-Lee express fleet is harbored in Senior Suho’s dock.” Mark piped up. “Senior Suho’s father gifted us with a fleet when I saved Senior Suho. We can use the Pan-Lee Express One-X. It’s the biggest ship and it floats above water because it’s enchanted by Royal Master Oh Shun. It’s harder for the sirens to turn it over.”

“Sounds good.” Sehun replied. “Ong Harin.”

I jumped.

“Make yourself useful until we come back. Stay with Arielle and don’t do anything stupid.” He warned and I just blinked at him. What did he expect me to do? “Please take care of her.” He said once more to Arielle who nodded.

“Should we go now? Time is of the essence.” Baekhyun said, sighing. “We also have to fill Senior Suho in. I wonder why he isn’t here with us.”

“He prefers not to be in the same room as I am.” Arielle said softly, passing Baekhyun a small smile. “I would advice you to practice with the bubble rock for a few times before heading into the water. It can be tricky and there have been some accounts where people have choked on it.”

“Noted.” Kris replied. “Let’s head out to Suho. Harin, stay here and we’ll see you in a few hours.”

I nodded, and before I knew it, they have left and I was alone with Arielle.

But it wasn’t supposed to be that simple, I knew that very well.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They left and I sat with Arielle, reading books on The Staff of Moses and how it was to be restored. Arielle was patient with me and I found myself staring at her more often than I would have liked. When she asked me what I was wrong, I found myself fan-girling over her.

“You’re so beautiful.” I whispered to her. “There is a princess on Earth that looks just like you.” I swooned and she chuckled.

“Really? Thank you.” She said. “Though I’m far from being a princess.”

“I have a question though.” I said, flipping through the pages of the book in front of me. “Why can’t you and Senior Suho be in the same room together?”

Arielle’s face changed and she looked over-ridden by sadness. With a sigh, she leaned back against the chair and gathered her long and thick red hair together to braid it.

“Me and Suho met each other one summer.” She told me and I nodded.

I knew it. She was Suho’s ex-girlfriend who was a siren and tricked him to go to the Triton Territory. That’s why she has legs. She continued her story just like I thought of in my head, except that she added new information.

“I’m half-mermaid half-siren. I’m the only one of my kind. I was bred, my mother a siren and my father a merman who fell in love and broke all rules between the sirens and the merpeople. They were both killed for their romance.” Arielle said, her eyes closing as she basked in the story of her origin. “I belonged no where since I was a child. King Sebastian, the king of Atlantis and the ruler of the safe seas took me underneath his wing and I grew up there but I was still not treated as one of them.”

What a sad, sad story. I pitied her and Arielle opened her eyes, her fingers trailing across the books.

“I wanted to find a home. A place where I wasn’t different from the rest. To the mermaids, I was a siren. To the sirens, I was a mermaid. So I decided that I needed to get out of the sea—but to do that, I needed legs so I went to the ruler of the sirens. Queen Erzula.”

“Suho’s mother?” I asked. Ursula and Erzula? Exodus was just a manifestation of all the fairytales I grew up with. Arielle nodded.

“Yes. Suho’s mother, Queen Erzula promised me legs if I brought her son back to her so I was granted temporary legs that would last till sun down. I befriended Suho that summer, posing as a servant in his father’s mansion until he opened up to me. One twilight, I told Suho to meet me at the dock and when he did, I pushed him in and turned. The sirens were already waiting for him and that was how he was captured.”

Arielle paused. “I will never forget the look on his face. The betrayal and the hurt.” I saw her sigh a deep sigh, shaking her head. “So, when Queen Erzula promised me legs once I reached the land, I stayed under water for a few days to let Suho out.”

“So that’s how he escaped.” I said to myself. “You helped him?”

“Yes.” Arielle nodded, sadly. “But that was never enough to make him forgive me. When I went back to land, I got my legs but lost the one guy I was in love with. I thought all I ever wanted was legs… but it turns out that all I wanted was him.”

Goddamn, I thought. To be in love and to lose that person is the worse kind of curse.

“And I thought that if I stayed and worked on land—to give him time, with time he will forgive me. Because without him, I do not want to be part of this world.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Senior! Have we reached?” Jaehyun asked Suho who was standing at the edge of the ship with binoculars. Jaehyun jumped down from where he was at and moved to Suho. “We have sailed far from the dock now.”

“Yeah, I think this is it.” Suho replied. “We’ll drop down here. We’re right above their territory.”

“How are we going there?” Johnny asked, rolling up his sleeves before helping Jaehyun with his. “Are we swimming there once we swallow the bubble rock?”

“We can. But it’ll take too much time and effort. It’ll be easier to let them take us away.” Suho answered.

“Them? Who is ‘them’?” This time, it was a Baekhyun who was staring warily at the water.

“The sirens.”

“What if they bite us?” Baekhyun asked again, his face filled with anxiety.

“They won’t.” Suho said simply. “We’re men. Sirens bite only women because they can turn and lure men with their voices. With men—they usually take them to eat them.”

“EAT?!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, his eyes wide. “Very dangerous, Master. I think we all go back to SM.”

“No, Kyungsoo. We have to do this.” Sehun murmured before turning to Suho. “When do we start, Senior? Your call.”

“Now.” Suho said simply, grabbing the bubble rock from Kris and handing it to Sehun.

Sehun swallowed it, wedging the rock between his throat and the back of his tongue before blowing a big bubble from his mouth. The bubble grew and it wrapped around his head, everyone following him in suit.

“That’s cool.” Mark said dumbly, staring at them. “You guys are airheads.”

Kris was staring at Suho before giving him a one arm hug.

“Four hours.” Kris said to Suho who nodded. “Remember, four hours.”

“Yes.” Suho said, nodding before motioning to Sehun. “Let’s get into the water first.”

They didn’t need to be told twice. Sehun jumping in first, followed by Kyungsoo and Baekhyun then Johnny and Jaehyun. Suho jumped down, turning to Sehun who was breathing in the bubble.

“Do you have your Royal pin?” He asked Sehun who nodded. “Give it to me.”

Sehun gave the Royal pin to Suho and before he knew it, his Senior had pricked his finger and blood seeped out from the cut. Sehun flailed to stay above water, everyone waiting when they heard high pitched shrills from the ocean.

“They’re coming. They smell my blood.” Suho said to them. Baekhyun swam closer to Kyungsoo, grabbing the male with one hand in fear. “Be prepared.”

And before they knew it, they felt hands grab their ankles and all of them were pulled down under the sea.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Prince is here.

He has come.

He brought people…

Food? Feast?

We must tell the Queen.

Whispers filled the oceans as everyone sunk deeper and deeper into the ocean, their bubbles giving them air to breath. Kyungsoo shot kelp from his fingers, the long dark green strands wrapping itself around all of them as protection, Kyungsoo keeping by Sehun’s side.

Mages.

Not normal people.

Tasty. Tasty.

Feast!

They were plunged into deep dark waters and everything was jet black. Baekhyun shone, using his power to light up his surroundings just to yelp.

The faces of the sirens were clear now, and male sirens seemed deformed. Their fingers were webbed, their heads bald and eyes big. What was scary were the fangs that were protruding out of their mouths. They chattered, whispering into the sea when a dim light in front of them began to glow. Allowing the sirens to take them away, they ended up in a place dimly lit by small ugly fishes that glowed.

Prince!

Queen Erzula will be happy.

We get to feast.

Feast!

Everyone was brought to a halt in front of what seemed like a throne. Suho looked up, seeing the familiar face that had conceived him. She was beautiful, her long black hair waving with the water; her skin shining. But she reeked of evil and every one could feel it.

“Son.” She whispered, swimming towards Suho who looked blankly at her. He didn’t seem happy to see her at all even as she swam in front of him. “You’re here.”

“I’m not here to stay, Mother. I’m here to ask for a favor.” Suho said and the siren queen threw her head back and cackled, her sharp jagged teeth showing.

“Of course, my son. Though nothing ever comes for free.” She sang as she glided up and sat on the throne. “What are you here for?” She mused.

“The Staff of Moses.” Sehun said, his eyes on the Queen. “Exodus is at war with the Eurenic.”

“Oh, a war that doesn’t affect those who live under water.” She sighed, a smirk travelling up her face. “And what do I get if I give you the staff, darling?”

“You see, our people haven’t eaten human flesh for months. We have been feasting on fish and kelp!” Her voice rang out under water and she smiled menacingly. “And now, Suho dear... You have brought us a whole feast!”

“Humans do not sail over our territory anymore as they know of our existence.” She seethed and her teeth shone under Baekhyun’s light. “So what I ask of you is very simple… I need human flesh.”

“Take me.” Suho replied and Sehun looked at his senior in shock.

“What are you doing, Senior?” Jaehyun asked.

“She won’t hurt me.” Suho whispered back, his head bobbing. “Try to get the staff and go. I’ll find a way to get back on land.”

“How wonderful for you to think I would hurt you, my child.” Queen Erzula drawled. “I do not want your friends. I want your friends as food and you by my side as you help your old, poor, aging mother rule the underworld.”

“You know that is never going to happen.” Suho retorted. “Let my friends go with the staff and I’ll stay here.”

“No, no. My people are starving. Look, child, at how they look at all of you.” Queen Erzula motioned to the many sirens who were staring at them hungrily. “How can you see your people starve?”

“Mother, if you kill my friends, I won’t stay.” Suho warned and she laughed, a chuckle that made shivers run up everyone’s spine.

“What makes you think… that you have a choice?” She turned back, her eyes flashing dark blue. “Seize them to jail! Do not bite them. We want human flesh. Tonight, we feast!”

It all happened so fast, Sehun letting out a blast of wind from his fingertips as the impact caused ruptures in the water. Suho shot water out to the sirens that were swimming for him, Baekhyun grabbing Kyungsoo.

“Senior!” Sehun yelled out as Kyungsoo created a boulder and Johnny grabbed it, using his strength. He flung the boulder around, slamming it in the faces of the sirens. “Where is the staff?”

“She must keep it in one of the sunken ships!” Suho replied, grabbing one of the sirens by their throats and squeezing it, their long nails scratching along his arm. “We can’t fight them!”

“I’m trying to summon the animals from the safe seas!” Jaehyun yelled, staying behind Johnny who protected him. Kyungsoo shot kelp from his hands, the kelp wrapping around two sirens who struggled against it. “There are too much of them!”

Take them.

FEAST!

“No feast!” Kyungsoo barked, ramming his foot against one of the sirens body. “You ugly!”

Suddenly a spear shot through the water and Johnny grabbed it, one of the sirens going for his arm as they accidentally bit into his skin. Their fangs left a dent but no cut and Johnny chortled, grabbing another one of Kyungsoo’s boulders and throwing it at them as they tried to swim away, avoiding it.

Suho and Sehun stood back to back, creating impact by impact to keep them away. Jaehyun stood by Kyungsoo, muttering under his breath with his eyes closed as Baekhyun shot light from his fingertips, the light bouncing off the edges of the underwater cave. 

Go for the protectors.

Hurt the protectors!

Their whispers reached their ears and then a spear came for Kyungsoo, the male about to get struck on the heart when Sehun yelled out.

“No!”

Sehun pushed Kyungsoo away to the side, trying to avoid the weapon when the spear sliced open the skin of his abdomen as his blood filled the waters.

“No! Master!” Kyungsoo cried, going to grab Sehun. “Why!”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back in the Scholars castle

I was reading about The Staff of Moses when pain shot through my abdomen. I doubled over, grabbing the area as I tried to handle the pain. Arielle looked up from her book, her eyebrows furrowing at me.

“What’s wrong, dear?” She asked and I tried to breathe, grabbing the glass of water in front of me and gulping it down.

“Sehun… Something happened to him. The others. They’re in danger.” I gasped and she stood up, her hands going to clutch my sides. “I… I feel his pain.”

“You both are linked?” She asked and I nodded.

“How do you know?” I asked her back and she chewed on her lip.

“Mermaids believe that when you’re soulmates, you are linked. Some people can feel each other’s emotions, some pain.”

“Do humans have it too?” I asked her, leaning back against the chair.

“Humans try not to believe in those things.” Arielle replied as I doubled over when another wave of pain washed through me. “What’s wrong?”

“Sehun… I think he was stabbed on his stomach.” I said. “Arielle. You have to help them. Something is wrong. I can feel it.”

“I can’t go into the waters.”

I know I was dumb to even think of it, but I knew something was wrong and that they needed my help. The thought of not being able to see Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Suho and Sehun again made me sick. The fact that Sehun was hurting was making my heart twist.

“I need to go and help them.” I told her, grabbing her hand. “You have to help me. Give me another one of those bubble pebbles—”

“Bubble rocks, Harin. But there were only five of them and to get them you’d have to go underwater where they are found… Harin. It’s not safe.”

“I can’t just let them die!” I yelled out, exasperated as I clutched my stomach. “I can’t let Sehun die!”

Arielle watched me; her eyes unwavering when she sighed. “There is one way but it’s risky. And if it goes wrong, I can’t guarantee your safety.”

“I don’t care. I have to go, now.”

Sehun was hurting. God knows what was happening to them. What if Kyungsoo was already dead? Maybe that’s why Sehun was hurting… because Kyungsoo couldn’t protect him.

“I can bite you.” Arielle said softly and I looked up at her, surprised. I forgot she was part siren. “I can bite you and the venom will have you turn into a siren once you hit the waters. But Harin—You have only two hours before you turn into an actual siren. You have to be out of the water and vomit the venom out to go back to being human.”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

The pain had lessened now, but the intensity of it when it happened was enough to convince me that the rest were fighting their way through survival and I couldn’t just sit there and read books, doing nothing. Nodding to Arielle, Arielle sighed, grabbing my hand.

“First we must head to the dock.” She told me, and I stood up, swaying. “Hurry.”

She brought me to a room full of portals and grabbing a small orb, she threw the orb into the portal. I didn’t wait, stepping into it with no hesitation to feel the familiar sensation of flying when we reached was seemed like a yard of trees. I stumbled and Arielle held my hand as we moved forward. After a two-minute walk, I could see the dock not far away.

“You can’t take the ships.” Arielle told me and I raised an eyebrow.

“Why?”

“They aren’t yours.” She replied deadpan and I saw her take out a safety boat. “Pan-Lee ships are magical. They respond only to those who own them. Harin. I can’t touch the water. But when I give you the bite and you hit the water, do not stay more than two hours.”

I nodded, my heart beating when Arielle took my hand and her eyes flashed dark blue. Her face changed, and fangs protruded out from her gums. Closing my eyes, I felt her sink her fangs into my arm, blood spilling out from the break of my skin. I yelped, and I know it took Arielle every ounce of her strength to pull away.

There were two indents in my arm where her fangs were. I felt a weird feeling wash through my body and almost immediately I was begging to go into the water. I wanted to taste blood, smell it, and it took me all of my self-control to not lick the blood that was spilling out of my skin.

“Go,” Arielle urged. “Once you hit the water—Two hours. You’ll hear them. When you go into the water, follow their voices.”

I nodded, getting on the safety boat to begin to paddle to out into the vast sea.

“Harin!” She yelled. “Bring Suho back safely.”

I didn’t respond, trying to keep my changing body in check. My body felt hot and I kept focusing on paddle until I felt that I was far enough. Bracing myself, I said a little prayer.

At least if anyone asked, I have turned into a siren before.

After the prayer, I looked down at the sea. The color was deep and dark and I hated the thought of not knowing what was hidden in the waters but I pushed my fear away and I jumped into the sea. Before I knew it, I wretched in pain as my whole body began to change. I could feel gills coming out of my neck, my legs binding together. My clothes got ripped away into nothing and my eyes widened as scales began to grow on my legs. The indents on my arm healed almost automatically and I felt my teeth changing into jagged spikes.

I was a siren.

I could hear them.

Feast.

Feast!

We have people to feast on.

We guard the jail. They must not leave.

I then began to swim into the depths of the deep, blue sea. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I swear my chapters just become longer... LOL.


	22. this is the start

He’s a royal…

Queen said can’t eat him.

Use him for flesh!

Sweet blood… others… not so much.

He smells dryad…

We prepare… We prepare for feast!

Suho paced around the jail that was in the sunken ship as the male sirens flocked in front of the cage, waiting for the time to eat all of them. Kyungsoo was beside Sehun, the male growing kelp aggressively from his fingers and placing it on Sehun’s bleeding abdomen. They’re actions were slowed by the water.

“It’s good it’s not deep, Senior.” Jaehyun said to Sehun who nodded. “They can tell by your blood that you’re a royal. I think they’ll not do anything to you.”

“They’ll probably use Sehun as leverage to get human flesh every month.” Baekhyun continued. “When they get us out of here to eat us; can’t you use your passive skill and turn invisible, Sehun? You’re a hybrid but I have never seen you use your passive, even for duels.”

“They still see me if I turn invisible, Baekhyun. I don’t disappear fully; they’ll still see the outline. And I don’t use my passive skill because it takes too much energy and drains me out. I can’t turn invisible and use my powers at the same time. I’m not Doyoung from NCT. That guy can vanish in thin air because it’s his only skill.” Sehun explained patiently, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Kyungsoo wound more kelp on his wound. Fuck, it was painful.

Suho was deep in thought and Sehun sighed, telling his senior to sit down and stop swimming around but Suho was ridden by anxiety.

“They’ll come and get us when they know the bubble will pop.” Suho said to them. “I hope Kris comes and brings us back up. He would, wouldn’t he?”

“I think we have to think of a plan of what to do. I can’t just keep throwing boulders at them.” Johnny said. “How about your animals, Jaehyun? Did it work?”

“I think it did.” Jaehyun replied. “I felt something but I’m also not sure.” The male let out a sigh, closing his eyes. “I’ll try again but it’ll take time. And even when they come, we need to find a way to unlock the jail and be out by that time. We also have to find the staff—”

“So many things to do, so little time—” Sehun said when he yowled, his hand grabbing his arm.

“Wha-What wrong?” Kyungsoo asked, flailing his hands, his eyes on Sehun who was gripping his arm. “Why hurt your arm?”

“No idea.” Sehun muttered, but his mind went onto Harin. Something was happening to her. He could feel it. He bit his lip and it didn’t take more than twenty minutes when a wave of intense pain went through his body. “FUCK!”

“Sehun, what’s wrong?” Suho asked, grabbing Sehun who was wrenching in pain. “Where are you hurting?”

“Ev…Everywhere.” Sehun panted. “Something is happening to Ong Harin. I feel her pain—”

“I thought you said she was just being dramatic and she was on her period!” Baekhyun cried, but was now on his feet.

“I lied! Something’s happening to her.” Sehun mumbled when he felt shots of pain ride up his skin.

“She’s with Arielle in the City of Libros, Senior. What would happen to her?” Johnny asked, and Sehun fisted his hands, his fingers running over a small ring on his pinky.

He had a feeling, but he wasn’t one to jump to conclusions… until the ring glowed. A few strings of cursed words left his lips, leaving the people with him to look at him with curiosity.

“I told her not to do anything stupid!” Sehun yelled out, frustrated before standing up. The ring on his pinky glowing.

“What do you mean?” Suho asked, perplexed at the angry Sehun.

“Ong Harin.” Sehun replied. “She’s here.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I could see well in the dark and the deep blue sea had things I wasn’t aware of. My fins were strong and scales went up my back over my shoulder as it covered my breasts. Only the area between my breasts and my belly button were exposed.

At least I wouldn’t be fully naked when I see the boys. As I followed their voices, I saw that the necklace on my neck began to glow softly. Taken aback, I gripped it and it shone in my hand.

What— What in the world did Eunwoo gift me?

I heard the sounds of the sirens talk to each other, the water vibrating with the sounds that trailed from their ugly lips… that I now had. I could smell blood as I edged closer and shuddered at the thought of eating them, as tempting as it was. As a siren, I could tell it was Sehun’s blood as it lingered in the air and my stomach turned as fangs began to protrude.

No. I can’t. Self-control. Self-control!

He’s a royal.

Queen said can’t eat him and the prince.

Use him for flesh!

We guard the sunken ships… Prisoners in sunken ships…

FEAST!

I swam away from them, the necklace’s glow suddenly disappearing. I frowned down at it and swam towards the sunken ships, the glowing of the necklace coming back. Was the necklace supposed to lead me to them?

Oh Sehun. He gave me the necklace, didn’t he? Was it to find him? How did he know that I would be underwater to find him? So many questions that I didn’t know if I would be able to ask. I swam past one of the sunken ships, my eyes catching a glimpse of Suho’s face bobbing through the metal bars. Everyone looked very stressed out and I saw Jaehyun, his eyes closed and his mouth muttering words.

He must be trying to call the animals, I thought to myself. How about Sehun? Was he fine? I moved a bit closer, peeking through the back of the sunken ships to see Sehun moving around constantly. A ring on his little finger shone and the light that radiated from it was similar to the necklace that was on my neck.

So, he did give it to me.

“What do you mean, ‘Ong Harin is here’?” Suho asked, frowning and Sehun sighed.

“I thought she would be coming under water with us and I know usually sirens come and take the women away to bite them. So, I charmed the necklace so I would be able to find her, if that ever happened. My Uncle Shun taught it to me, just basic magic… and a little bit more.” Sehun paused. “And now my ring is glowing—it means, she’s here.”

What does it mean, “and a little bit more”? I looked down on the necklace that was glowing in bright intervals now that I was closer to Sehun.

“Why I no have that?” Kyungsoo mumbled and I paused to listen, hiding behind the ship.

“There is simply no way for her to be here. There were no bubble rocks left.” Baekhyun said to Sehun. “Your ring is probably broken from being underwater for too long. We have to focus on finding the staff first then finding a way out. The water is playing tricks on us.”

The staff!

I forgot all about The Staff of Moses.

Deciding to find the staff first, I swam away from them, the glowing on my necklace disappearing. Where would I put a staff if I was a queen? I hid behind a sunken ship when I saw three male sirens swim past, their voices excited from the feast they were going to get in a few hours.

Not over my dead body.

Queen says we need to guard staff.

Prisoners are there.

They can’t find a way out.

Poor them… Human flesh….

For some reason, their talking made me shiver and even my lips were beginning to chatter at the thought of human flesh. I craved it so much, my fingers balling into a tight fist so I could regain my sanity and not think like one of them.

I need to follow those two, they said they would guard the staff. They would lead me to it. I stealthily followed them, my hair pulling back and floating in the water as my fins took me towards them. I kept a good distance away when I saw them approach one of the oldest looking ships around the area. It was huge, the smell of rotten wood and rusted iron reached my nostrils.

The sirens were still talking and I saw them waddle through the water gracefully, their bald male siren heads bobbing slightly as they danced in victory of the meal they were going to get. They were right in front of the entrance of the front of the ship and I decided that I would try to test my luck.

Pushing myself toward, I swam towards them just to see them pause when they saw me. They’re beady eyes scanned my features and I smiled, my teeth showing. They didn’t react, floating mid-water until I reached them.

How was I supposed to flirt?

Hello. Hello. Why not above sea?

Hunting? She’s not hunting? Why she not hunting?

They whispered in front of me and I remembered that women sirens were meant to hunt for men and lure them in while men stayed at base. I put on my best smirk, turning my head to the side so my bare neck would be exposed. They stared at me when I spoke.

“Queen Erzula has—” Wait, they spoke Exodian but their words were clipped. They reminded me of Kyungsoo when he talked. I cleared my throat, smiling sweetly. I could do this. Speaking like Kyungsoo was something I have mastered by being with him so much. “Must take staff. Queen needs for feast. Celebration!”

With that, I turned around to show how happy I was and the two sirens smiled deviously; their teeth showing. They followed my actions, flipping their fins and turning around in the water as they cheered. I saw that one of them had keys and it shone a dull grey.

Celebration!

Well, someone give me an Oscar.

They nodded and gave way to me as I kept a smile on my face and swam in, my fins going into the huge sunken boat. I looked around and gasped, the amount of treasure at the bottom of the sea. There were piles of ruby, gold and silver just glittering in the dark. No, I mustn’t get distracted. Swimming past the trunks of treasure, I saw a wooden staff in the middle of the ship. It looked so plain in the midst of all the gold, the wood frail and delicate at touch.

I was about to reach out and grab it when I heard another siren call out for the two guards.

Azuul, we need to see Queen.

Wait, someone inside to take staff to Queen.

Who?

Girl.

Why?

Queen asked.

Queen never ask.

Azuul!

I grabbed the staff, whipping around just to see the siren swim into the room where I was at. His beady eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth menacingly to me before he pointed at the staff in my hand. With a growl, he shot himself towards, his fins bringing him towards me with immense speed. I was blocked between him and a wall of rotting wood and before I knew it, he was slamming against me.

I tried to push him away, the siren grabbing my neck with both hands to strangle me when I gasped, my throat closing. My fins flapped and I grabbed his arm, closing my eyes to concentrate and before I knew it, I felt his soul leave his body into my hands. I dragged my hand away from him, his soul in my palm; the color dark green.

What an ugly color.

His body fell limp in my arms, and I stumbled at the sudden heaviness. When I pushed him away, I saw that his lips were lifeless and his face was frozen in a scream—exactly just like when I took his soul away. I held his soul in my hands when a sound came and I was faced with two angry sirens.

Azuul! Why must you perish at a time like this!

It’s okay… more food for me.

First, we kill her! Newly turned siren. Not one of us.

Not Exodian. Elven? Elven?

Not Elven blood.

Similar! Similar!

Why were they saying I was similar to Elven? I frowned and they came barreling towards me, their faces streaked with ferocity when I found myself growling at them. They grabbed my hair, pulling my head back while the other snatched my fin and pulled. I found them pulling me painfully apart and my fin flapped. I looked up to see the scary face of the siren about to attack mine when I grabbed the hand that was tugging on my hair.

With a woosh, he too, fell limp and collapsed onto the floor of the sunken ship. The one by my fin paused, his eyes trying to analyze the situation when he bolted, his body zooming away.

No, I couldn’t let him get away. He would tell everyone.

I sped after him, my fins waving violently back and forth so I could gain speed and after a final surge; I was able to grab his fin and pull him back towards me. His mouth opened to let out a high-pitched scream when I dragged his soul out of his body just to see his dead corpse fall down onto the ocean bed. I threw his soul away, the dark green ball dissipating into nothing.

I was killing them but I didn’t feel any remorse. I hope that it was the siren part of me. With a tug, I dragged his dead body to be put with the other two sirens I had murdered in the sunken ship.

Grabbing The Staff of Moses and the keys to the jail that one of the sirens were holding, I thought quickly and headed towards the prisons where my friends and seniors were, the keys clanging by my side and the staff held under my arm. I heard a soft neigh sound from behind me and when I whipped my head around, I was pretty sure I saw a splash of glittering gold.

Was I out of my mind now?

I peeked at the area and saw that there was no one, grabbing the keys and moving to the front of the prison where Sehun and the rest were; my necklace glowing a bright white light.

“Ong Harin!” Kyungsoo exclaimed when he saw me, fumbling for the keys. “Why you are fish!”

“Hey. I came to get you guys out.” I said, trying the keys on the lock. Sehun had stood up and approached the railings, a hand snaking in between the railings to cup my face up. I saw his face painted with worry as he glazed his eyes over my face to look for marks. “Hey, Oh Sehun.”

“I knew you were here. How did you—Are you hurt?” He asked, his eyes going to my lack of legs. “What are you—I. Goddamnit, Ong Harin.”

“No. And—”

“I will kill Arielle when I see her!” I heard Suho growl under his breath when he spotted me. “She bit you, didn’t she? How long do you have?”

“What do you mean, how long does she have?” Baekhyun interjected and Suho gave out a sigh.

“Two hours, Senior.” I told Suho, turning to Baekhyun after that. “Two hours and if I don’t get out of the water and vomit the venom out, I’m going to be a siren for life.”

“What? Harin become fish?” Kyungsoo gasped, shaking his head. “Oh no. Bad, Ong Harin. Very bad.”

“That’s why we need to hurry. I got the staff. Let’s get you out of here and leave.” My hands shook and Sehun didn’t say anything. Johnny and Jaehyun were now standing, their eyes behind me when Suho told me to freeze.

“Harin. Stop moving.”

“Senior, we don’t have time.” I turned back to see a fish that was staring at us; it’s body was similar to a puffer fish. It was staring at me and I turned back to just to find out that the key I was holding was the perfect match for the lock.

“Harin… Don’t move.”

“Senior, it’s just a fish.” I told him, opening the rusted lock just when a high-pitched scream sounded and when I looked back, it was the fish. It had enlarged, its eyes blazing red as it started barreling towards me. Sehun raised a hand and wind shot out from his palm, the fish rolling backwards as it floated away.

But the damage was done and the sound had attracted attention.

“What was that?” I asked, Suho looking worried.

“That was the alarm system.”

“You guys have an alarm system?” I asked, shocked.

“My mother may be evil, but she’s not stupid, Harin.” Suho said and I realized that he was right. I passed the staff over to Jaehyun who caught it. “We need to leave. Jaehyun, the animals.”

“I know they’re coming but—”

They’re getting away.

They’re getting away.

She killed Azuul, Dular and Vakmu! We need to kill her!

Newly turned… Elven? Smells like Elven.

Not Elven but similar—

There it was again! I thought to myself as the rest floated behind me. I was not Elven! I was Gaian!

The male sirens were looking at us hungrily.

We eat them before they leave.

I agree—We eat everyone except Royal and Prince Suho.

Attack!

It all happened so fast and before we knew it, they began swimming towards us in a frenzy, Sehun letting out a blast of wind through his palms to push them away. I turned to see the color of a gold fin swimming behind the sunken ships but didn’t give it much thought when Jaehyun threw the staff to Baekhyun when a siren tried to grab it, the latter catching it. Jaehyun stood behind Kyungsoo, his eyes closed.

“Attack them!” Sehun said to Johnny, Kyungsoo growing kelp over with his hands before throwing them out. Sehun pushed the kelp with his wind and it flew towards the sirens, the kelp wrapping around the sirens to restrain them.

“Jaehyun—the animals!”

“They’re coming!” Jaehyun yelled out, hiding behind Johnny who had grabbed one of the sirens and squeezed its frail neck before shoving his fist into its mouth. Its teeth did do anything to his skin and Johnny used both hands to snap its neck.

Baekhyun threw the staff to me, a hand shooting light into one of the sirens. The siren closed its eyes, flustered by the brightness and Baekhyun lifted up one leg with difficulty and kicked it away. I threw back the staff to Baekhyun who barely caught it.

Suho was sending wave after wave of water out to them, trying to keep them away from us.

His powers kept them away, long enough for Sehun to close his eyes, his hands close to each other before he began focusing. A siren swam towards him and I growled, blocking the siren from Sehun. I tackled it to the ground of the seabed.

“DO NOT TOUCH HIM!” I screeched to the siren, slapping the creature across the face as my fingers dug against its skin.

I turned to see Sehun smirk, the wind in his palms turning into an underwater whirlpool. I felt the siren swim away, Sehun sending the whirlpool towards them. Suho pushed the water with his hands, directing Sehun’s whirlpool towards the sirens when I heard them speak.

The girl—the necklace. The ring.

Paired. Paired with the Royal.

It's charmed. Both paired. 

Girl is his property. Royal property

What did they mean I was “his property”? Was that what Sehun meant when he said he did “and a little bit more” to the necklace? That the necklace would show that I was paired to him? In the midst of the fight, I forgot what I was doing and turned to Sehun, placing my hands on my hips.

“You charmed the necklace to show that we’re paired?!” I barked at him, bubbles coming out from my mouth in fury. “Who gave you permission to do that?”

“Ong Harin—We’re in a fight—Careful!” A siren grabbed my hair and Sehun was about to use his powers when I turned around and clawed the eye of the siren, the siren howling in pain.

“I am not your property, Oh Sehun!” I yelled at him, pressing my nails down on the siren's eyes until I blinded it. Blood filled the waters and the smell of siren blood was making me turn into a blood frenzy.

“Can we fight about this later, Gaian? We’re pretty busy!” Sehun told me when I growled at him.

“Ong Harin. You scary.” Kyungsoo mumbled, making boulders surrounding us when the staff flew from person to person except Suho and Sehun who were actively using their powers when the staff then flew away from us.

I looked up to see Queen Erzula stand there. She had sprouted another tail. She had three tails and reminded me of the Starbucks coffee logo, and the color of her eyes were scary as she bared her teeth. No wonder Ursula in the “Little Mermaid” had tentacles—Actually, it was three tails.

She had her hand up as she summoned The Staff of Moses, the staff flying to her when Suho yelled.

“No!”

With that, Suho lifted a hand and suddenly The Staff of Moses halted. A flash of bright light from the staff began to glow, Suho’s hand up as he tried to bring the staff back to him.

Wow. How was he able to do that? I asked myself, all of us watching Suho try to stop the staff from reaching his mother.

“Suho! Without the staff, I will age and die.” His mother hissed, her eyes going dark. “Do you want to see your mother die?”

“I couldn’t care less.” Suho hissed back. Harsh. His eyes were dark blue now and never have I seen Suho so… intense. The staff was mid-water and the glow brightened, his mother lifting her hand higher as she tried to summon the staff towards her with all her might.

“If you bring the staff up to land and bind with it… If you wield it, one day you will have to lead the sirens! You will rule with the half-blood!” Queen Erzula cried out and Suho groaned, using all the power he had. “Once you bind with the staff, your prophecy will start and you will have to come back and rule the seas, Suho. You are the prince of the sirens!”

Rule with the half-blood? Does that mean Arielle?

“I refuse to lead those who kill!” Suho yelled back and the staff almost broke but both of them did not give up. His mother’s eyes changed to a bright green and suddenly the sirens turned to us; their eyes green too. “You tricked my father. You took advantage of me and tried to bring me back to sea when land is where I belong. I have no intention of ruling this place!”

“I will not let you take the staff and abandon your people.” She seethed, her eyes on us before she turned to the sirens. “Eat them—”

Suho yelled out, raising his hand and the staff broke into half, the top part shooting towards him. As the sirens were about to attack us, Jaehyun yelled out.

“They’re here! Get ready!”

I watched as the staff that was in Suho’s hand began to glow, strings of light circling around his arms.

“SUHO! GIVE IT BACK TO ME!” Queen Erzula howled, her gaze on the staff that was beginning to let out pulsing waves of water from Suho. Suho wretched and before we knew it, the sirens were about to attack him when Suho thrusted up the staff and the sirens were all thrown backwards.

“They’re here!” Jaehyun yelled again and a familiar sound reached my ears. A soft neigh sounded and I saw huge seahorses swimming towards us against the current of Suho’s powers. They were white and had a crest on their fins. I watched Sehun grab the sea horses, mounting it like the rest of us when I felt a siren grab my necklace. With a hiss, I scratched the siren when I felt the necklace slip from my neck.

Without much thought, I began to swim up. My body was slowly feeling more accustomed to being a siren and I knew that was a bad thing. I felt energy leave my body as I tried to swim as fast as I could, scared of the time limit that came with me having fins.

Sehun grabbed my hand and dragged me with him, the seahorses rising the waves; neighing softly at the impact of the water above us.

“Bring them back!” I heard Queen Erzula’s shrill scream yell out and behind us the sirens tried to follow us. They had the speed, Suho shooting out water with the staff towards them, some of them blown away from the water. My lungs burned and I knew my time was coming to an end.

“Oh Sehun...” I rasped and Sehun looked at me through his bubble head, his eyebrows furrowing. “I don’t think I’ll make it.”

Sehun didn’t say anything, turning back to the seahorse and tapping its side to increase the speed we were going at. The sirens did not give up, following us up. The color of my surroundings began to change and it was no longer dark blue but lighter; a sign that we were almost up to the surface of the water.

“Oh Sehun…” I gasped, a siren grabbing my wrist. Sehun turned and shot wind out of his palm, the water rushing past both of us when he threw me up to the surface. My body surged upward and I felt myself gasp for air. I looked up to see a big ship that was hovering above the sea, Kris kneeling down to grab me when I heard.

“There are sirens! Mark! Do your thing!” Baekhyun yelled to Mark who nodded, knowing it was his time to shine. With a belt, he opened his mouth and screamed; the sound ringing painfully in my ear as I flailed on the floor of the ship. “Nice, Mark! They’re gone!”

“What—What is Harin doing here? As a mermaid?” Kris was asking, grabbing my shoulders. I could feel the venom in my blood, but the water in my body was making it hard to vomit it out.

“She's a siren. Long story, Senior.” Sehun pushed past Kris, gripping my shoulders. “Ong Harin! Ong Harin.”

The feeling was deep in my throat and I was getting suffocated. Kris had grabbed a cloak and draped it over my body as I writhed on the ground.

“Senior. I know what to do—” I heard Jaehyun say, nudging Sehun over who didn’t want to move. Jaehyun moved to me, pushing both of his hands down on my chest when I heard Sehun yell out.

“Jung Jaehyun… What are you doing!”

Jaehyun didn’t reply. He was doing CPR, the male pushing down on my chest to dispel the water from my chest. When I choked, Jaehyun reached up to cover my nose with one hand before he grabbed my face and lowered his face above mine.

“JUNG JAEHYUN!” Sehun thundered and was about to move towards Jaehyun but Johnny stood up, grabbing Sehun by the arm. Sehun stared Johnny down who refused to move away in case he was about to hurt Jaehyun. Kyungsoo stood up too, growling at Johnny whose grip tightened.

Sehun swept Johnny’s hand out from him and raised his voice. “Get away from her—”

Jaehyun blew into my mouth and the impact of air cleared the passageway. In less than a second, I had turned to the side and vomited out black liquid that was inside my stomach. The taste was sour and it stung my tongue. Jaehyun patted on my back and I felt my legs becoming normal, the fins dividing into two. I clutched the cloak around my body, my wet hair sticking to my forehead.

“Breathe, Senior.” Jaehyun said, grabbing another cloak and covering the front of my body since I was now fully naked without my clothes. I looked up to see Sehun moving towards me, kneeling down to grab my face. His thumb swiped over my cheek and before I knew it, Sehun had pulled me towards him and engulfed me in a hug.

“You stupid, stupid, girl.” Sehun said under his breath.

“Shut up.” I said back and he couldn’t help but chuckle, running a hand through my hair and brushing it away from my face. It was weird seeing Sehun like this, but I was tired. I looked up to see Kyungsoo staring at both of us, his face unreadable.

“Ong Harin!” Baekhyun said and I forgot he was there, the male crawling towards me to hug me tightly. “I’m so happy you’re alive and not a fish!”

“Baek…” I whispered, hugging him. “Oh—Senior Suho…”

We have all forgotten about Suho but I remembered what his mother said.

“If you bring the staff up to land and bind with it… If you wield it, one day you will have to lead the sirens! You will rule with the half-blood!”

I saw Suho stare at the staff, not wanting to reach out and touch it when he looked up at Sehun. Sehun nodded slowly.

“For Exodus, Senior.”

“For Exodus.” Suho repeated, a hand going to grab the staff. The staff glowed and light shot up into the sky. We all looked up to see the ball in the air before it shot back down, inserting itself into Suho’s chest; the older male doubling over at the impact. The staff shook and Suho groaned, light coming from his body.

It was binding itself to Suho. If I remembered correctly, his prophecy was to rule the underwater siren world with a half-blood. I watched as Suho yelped, the light disappearing from him; the male collapsing to the ground from the power.

“Senior.” I heard Mark call out his name and Suho nodded, standing up; his knees wobbly. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” Suho said, grabbing the staff. “But the bottom part is broken. I think it has to be restored.”

“We’ll think about that later. You need rest.” Kris told Suho and Suho nodded, thankful for this friend who was looking out for him. “Ong Harin, now tell me how you went and saved them?”

“Where’s Arielle?” Suho asked me and I bit my lip.

“I left her at the dock, Senior. She couldn’t go near the water so I paddled and just swam to where you guys were.”

“Paddled?” Sehun asked in disbelief.

I nodded, looking over to Jaehyun who was leaning over the boat and talking to something. With a huff, I stood up and Sehun frowned at me, his eyes going over my body that was just covered by two huge coats. I toddled over to Jaehyun and leaned over the edge of the boat to see that he was talking to multiple seahorses.

Now that they were in front of us, I could see them clearly and I remembered hearing a neigh when I was in the sunken ship. I saw that they had the crest, Jaehyun turning to look at me and smiling when the seahorses danced among the waves.

I reached up to my neck, feeling for the necklace and remembering that it wasn’t there when a splash sounded and I looked down to see that there was a man. He mounted himself on one of the seahorses and I saw that he had a tail that was glittery green and a gold streak.

Was that what I saw when I was under the sea?

“Prince Erik!” Mark yelled, the younger boy going to the side of the ship and waving. “Guys, it’s Prince Erik! The Prince of Atlantis, heir of the Safe Seas! He always visits Neverland and checks on the Mermaid Cove!”

“Hey, Mark!” Erik said, waving.

“Why are you here with your seahorses?” Mark asked and Erik chuckled.

“Funny story. I was checking in on the guards in the Seamount Barrier when they suddenly decided to run away into the Triton Territory. Squirt here, was the first to go. Now tell me, which one of you is able to control my seahorses?” Erik asked, hands on his hips in feigned authority.

“That would be me.” Jaehyun said, raising a hand.

“Squirt? Jaehyun, why did you call Squirt?” Mark asked, looking at the smallest seahorse that was among the rest. It was light blue with green highlights in comparison to the other white seahorses. “It’s just a baby!”

“Sorry.” Jaehyun chuckled. “I have no control over who I call over.”

Squirt looked over to Jaehyun, flapping its fins as it hissed. Small sprays of water left its mouth and I laughed when it stuck out what looked like a tongue.

“Bleh.” Squirt sounded, pathetic strings of water leaving its circular lips.

“Oh, and I believe this is yours. Since it has paired magic, I assume you do not want to lose this.” Erik said, lifting up what seemed like a necklace. My eyes widened.

I totally forgot.

Erik gave me the necklace and I accepted it, thanking him before whipping to Sehun.

“Oh Sehun. Explain yourself!” I demanded and Sehun turned a bright shade of pink. He was about to say something when Suho walked to the edge of the ship, showing his face to Erik whose expression also darkened.

“Prince Suho.”

“Prince Erik.”

“How’ve you been?” Suho asked and Erik smiled, letting out a long sigh.

“Better. Haven’t seen you since you stole my fiancé.” Erik said sarcastically and my eyes widened. Arielle was engaged to Erik, the prince of Atlantis?

“She’s all yours.” Suho said to Erik who shook his head.

“I know better than to run after someone whose heart is with someone else, Your Highness.” Erik replied to Suho who cringed at the title Erik gave him. “Anyway, I’m off. I heard from the legged people that there is a war coming with the Eurenic. I wish all of you the best.”

“Are you going to go back okay?” Mark asked, looking worried. “You’re in siren territory.”

“I’ll be fine. Thank you for the concern, young one. I have my seahorses with me and the sirens know better than to attack me. No one wants another war between the merfolk and the sirens. Prince Suho—” Erik paused, looking at the staff that Suho was holding. “I see that the prophecy has started. I look forward to seeing you reign in the far future.”

“What do you— Why does everyone know of my prophecy except me?” Suho asked, throwing his hands in the air. Erik chuckled, a smile on his face at the frustration of the legged man.

“You are known to be kind but stubborn, Prince Suho. You wouldn’t have listened to any of us even if we told you straight to your face.” Erik mused. “All of those who live in the sea know who you are and what you are supposed to do. I hope you give it a second thought and find a way to save your people as well.”

Cryptic.

“Wha—” Suho started and Erik raised a hand, waving to Mark and the rest of us.

“Bye, Prince Erik!” Mark yelled, waving at the merman who winked at all of us and mounted his seahorse, slapping it on the side before disappearing into the ocean. I smiled, waving at him too before looking at Suho who was deep in thought.

Kris saw his demeanor and patted Suho on the back.

“We’ll cross that bridge when it gets here.” He told Suho who nodded. “Let’s focus on the upcoming war.”

“Noted.” Suho replied, going to grab the rope to sail the ship. “Let’s head back to the dock and go back to SM. We need to use the Sier and contact Sensei Nakamoto as soon as possible so they can come and restore the staff at SM.”

Kris nodded and I sat down on the floor of the ship, the rocking of the ship making me seasick. Baekhyun sat beside me to keep me company, the male holding my hand. Sehun had his face leaned back, his eyes closed. I closed my eyes as well, allowing myself to be rocked to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“We’re back on land.” Suho said to me and I jolted up, opening my eyes. I nodded and adjusted the cloak around my body, standing up to step down from the ship when I heard my name being called by a voice so sweet.

“Harin!” Arielle yelled, running over to me before engulfing me in a hug. I didn’t know her that well, but I could feel her worry wash away when she hugged me. I patted her back and she stepped back, her eyes filled with tears.

“Oh, I thought… I—”

“What in the world were you thinking?!” Suho hollered from behind me. He took all strides towards Arielle and grabbed her forcefully by her arm. “Is this your definition of helping me? What if something happened to Harin?!”

“In her defense, Senior… I was the one who—” I wanted to tell him that Arielle was against the idea in the first place but he wasn’t listening to me; his face red with fury.

“I couldn’t lose you!” Arielle cried, tears spilling from her eyes. I saw Suho’s grip loosen, his eyes searching hers as we all stood there and watched the two ex-lovers battle out their complicated past.

“Lose me?” Suho asked, his voice dropping an octave. “You lost me the moment you let them take me!”

“And I regretted it every single day that has passed.” Arielle answered back, her bottom lip trembling. “You may hate me, Suho. You can also hate your blood but you can’t deny that I have been trying for years to try to get you back.”

“I do not want you back.” Suho hissed and Arielle sobbed, Suho dropping her hand from his grip. “So, do me a favor and never let me see you again.”

“I can’t.” Arielle told him, shaking her head. “I can’t.”

Suho turned away from her and was about to walk away, Arielle grabbing his arm tightly. I looked to my side to see Baekhyun staring at them, and when he looked up at me; we both teared up. It was a different thing watching it on TV and seeing it in real life. I sniffled and saw Sehun frown at me.

“Why are you crying?” Sehun asked, confused and Baekhyun punched his shoulder while I glared at him.

“Shut up, Oh Sehun. It’s sad.” I whispered to him, looking back to see Arielle burying her face in Suho’s chest as she sobbed. Suho just stood there, his clothes soaked and his face pained with the woman’s crying.

“Goddamnit, Senior. Just tell her you love her!” Johnny yelled from beside Jaehyun, receiving a smack from his friend. Kyungsoo was staring at both of them, swaying at the melodramatic atmosphere when I remembered the necklace.

“Oh right. The necklace.” I said to Sehun, frowning at him. “What is paired magic and why would you put it in the necklace?” I asked and Sehun rolled his eyes at the way I wasn’t dropping it.

“Can we fight about this later, Gaian? I rather we fight when you’re fully dressed. Besides, I only did it because I knew that if they know we were paired, they would think twice about hurting you.” Sehun told me and I huffed, turning to Kyungsoo who was smiling greedily at both of us. He must love it when we fight.

“What do you mean “know” we were paired? We are not paired, Oh Sehun! I haven’t given you my permission to be paired with you!”

“Can you guys fight later? This is getting interesting.” Baekhyun whispered to me, his eyes not leaving Suho and Arielle.

“Fine, we can fight about it when we reach SM. Remind us, Kyungsoo.” I told Kyungsoo who nodded eagerly.

“I remind you every hour.” Kyungsoo replied and I saw Sehun roll his eyes before Baekhyun shushed us, his eyes still overwhelmed with tears. I turned back to see Arielle holding Suho’s hand and he didn’t look angry as he was before.

“You got what you wanted, Arielle.” Suho told her and she shook her head.

“Why do you lie to yourself, Suho?” She asked back. “Why do you try so hard? I love you and nothing seems better without you.”

Ouch. I let out a whimper and Sehun scoffed. I turned to Sehun, going closer to him and blowing my nose on his sleeve. Sehun looked stunned for a while before sighing, a hand going to pat the back of my head.

“I know you need time.” She told Suho, pressing a finger against her lips before pressing her fingers against his forehead. “I’ll wait if you want me to. I’ll fight for you if you want to. But I will never give up on you.”

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap.

I jumped; seeing Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Johnny, Mark and Jaehyun engrossed at the scene in front of them that they were clapping. Suho looked embarrassed and I chuckled seeing Suho finally nod. He brushed her red hair away from her face silently and I squealed, Suho leaning forward to peck her on the lips.

“One day.” He told her who nodded.

“One day.” She replied.

“Kyungsoo like.” Kyungsoo said, clapping again and I frowned at him. Why was he supportive of them but when it came to me and Sehun he was against it? Kyungsoo grew a flower and before we knew it, he had run over to Suho and shoved the flowers into his hands and ran back as if he wanted to make it seem like it wasn’t from him.

“Why are you okay with them but not me and Sehun?” I asked Kyungsoo, Sehun turning to Kyungsoo to also listen to his answer.

“Because both of them fish.” Kyungsoo replied simply and before I knew it, me and Sehun were laughing our heads off.

It’s the little moments of happiness that matters at times like these.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kris had come back to tell us that he was on the Sier and told SM that we would be arriving soon. He also asked for help from the scholars. Suho had bid goodbye to Arielle who had to go back to the City of Libros to continue working and we watched her walk through the portal. When she was gone, Kris took out an orb and threw it into the portal, all of us walking through it just to finally appear in SM.

I stumbled forward, Sehun grabbing my arm to steady me just to look up to see that everyone was in the courtyard; waiting for us.

“THEY’RE BACK!” Kai yelled, teleporting to Kyungsoo and hugging him. Kyungsoo grunted but hugged Kai back. Chanyeol ran up to Baekhyun, the smaller male bursting into tears because he was still hung over the conversation between Suho and Arielle.

“What’s wrong, Baek? Why are you crying?” Chanyeol asked, gathering Baekhyun in his arms and rocking him back and forth.

“Senior Suho is so mean!” Baekhyun began wailing. “He told her he never wanted to see her again!”

“Let’s go, let’s go back and get you some rest.” Chanyeol whispered, bringing the male closer to his side and pushing against the crowd.

“Harin!” I saw my brother run over to me, and because of his glasses I saw that it was Seungwoo. I hugged him and he kissed the top of my head. “Oh, you smell like seaweed soup.”

I laughed and he told me that he was so worried but he knew I would make it anyway. I nodded, turning to wave at Xiumin and Chen who came to see Sehun worriedly. They reached up to touch his face to check for bruises before Lay came and saw the amount of kelp wrapped around Sehun’s abdomen.

“You were stabbed again.” Lay said and Sehun shrugged. “Oh, Kyungsoo did a good job.”

“It doesn’t hurt much.” Sehun told him and Lay nodded, peeling the kelp off.

“It’s the adrenaline. When you rest and are more relaxed, it’ll get more painful.” Lay told him, his hands shining as he pressed against Sehun’s wound. Sehun let out a sharp inhale before slowly exhaling. I looked at the wound that was now nonexistent.

“It was more of a scratch and not a stab since I was able to move Kyungsoo away.” Sehun mentioned and Kris told us that everyone will have to get some rest. I nodded, Seungwoo telling me that he’ll send me to my room. I nodded, walking alongside my brother before telling him about our mission. He listened with an occasional comment that went along the lines as “Ouch…” and “And then?”

As we walked down the dorm halls, I heard whispers of two people talking when I made out the juniors at the corner. I saw Mark and Haechan looking into the pouch, Haechan holding what seemed like a platter of food. My brother frowned when he saw both of them.

“Did you feed it yet?” I heard Mark ask Haechan who was throwing fruit into the bag.

“What do you think I’m doing now?” Haechan asked and I wondered what he had in his bag, remembering that when Yuta demanded for his body back on the field, Yuta’s body was soaking wet.

“Kids.” Seungwoo said under his breath and I chuckled. “Probably doing something stupid.”

“We’re here.” I told Seungwoo, stopping by my room. “I’m pretty tired. I’ll go get some rest and see you in a few hours.”

Seungwoo nodded, telling me to get some rest before leaving. I went to my room, bathing in clean water and deciding to eat the sandwiches that were on the table instead of going out for proper food before I fell asleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I only got a few hours of sleep when a knock on the door sounded and when I opened it, I saw Suho who told me to go to the restoration room. Going to the restoration room, I saw that my friends were hovering over the table where the staff was, looking at the artifact.

“So, this is the staff of Moses.” Xiumin said softly. “I heard so much about it. To know that Suho is able to wield it hits differently.”

“Tell me about it.” Chen replied and when he saw me, he shot me a small smile. Suddenly the door slammed and we all turned to see Sensei Nakamoto walk in with his grandson. Yuta walked behind his grandfather, his hands behind his back. Suho bowed, everyone bowing after so I did the same. Both wore a white robe.

“We have been fixing the staff since the moment it arrived.” Sensei Nakamoto said. Suho nodded, his eyes going to the staff that had a touch of metal at the end when his mother and him were fighting over the staff. It was fixed, but it still looked fragile. “We can only do so much.”

“What do you mean, Sensei?” Suho asked, crossing his arms worriedly. “I used it a few times when we were underwater.”

“It’s very fragile, Advisor.” Sensei said. “If you use it on land to create water, it then becomes easier to break. Using it underwater helps because the staff would be surrounded by water. But if you use it in war, it won’t last long.”

“How many tries do you think it’ll last?” Suho asked, chewing on his lip.

“Around three waves. Four at most. But I don’t think it’ll stay that long above water.” Sensei replied and Suho sighed, his hands going to massage his temple. He looked stressed and we all knew it.

“This isn’t sustainable at all.” Sehun’s voice came and I looked behind me to see him walking towards us with Kris. He looked at me, stopping behind my back as he spoke. I shivered when I felt the heat of his body, Sehun placing his hands on my shoulders to move me away casually before he leaned down to look at the staff. I scooted to the side to put space between us. “We don’t have much time, Senior.”

“What do you mean?” Suho asked, suddenly alarmed.

“We received a letter.” Kris spoke up. “The war may be tomorrow. The letter was from Euren itself that that is when they will strike.”

I frowned. That was weird. Why did Euren just suddenly tell us when they would strike? It made no sense. But the thought of war itself was enough to make me squirm. It meant that there were only a few hours until tomorrow.

“They scheduled it? What is this, a football match?” Chanyeol asked, looking slightly proud of himself.

Kris had no idea what that meant because he wasn’t on Earth with us but he sighed, the nerve on his temple pulsing. “We need an emergency meeting. Now. If the staff won’t be able to hold until the end of war, we need another way to make water. Yuta, call the rest of NCT. Xiumin—Bring EXO to the meeting room. I’m going to tell the dwarves by the portal to start setting up camps.”

“We’re fighting by the portal?” Suho asked.

“We can’t let Euren go beyond the Uva desert.” Kris told Suho. “We can’t let them touch other parts of Exodus.”

We didn’t need to be told twice, Xiumin gathering all of us and making sure we all followed him to the meeting room. When we went in, we were greeted by a Ms. Tiffany who looked like she lost a lot of weight. I sat down and it didn’t take long before Kris, Lay, Suho and Donghae piled in.

I found myself realizing that SM had only four supervisors but then I realized that a lot of us didn’t need supervision in classes other than textbook lessons and quizzes. But most of our time was spent in the gym, trying to develop our powers and I commended our Advisors for being able to handle our lot.

I wondered how the war would end and I raised my hand to ask Kris who listened to my question patiently. “Senior, how do we know when the war is over?”

“We know the war is over when one of the leaders dies. Euren’s leader goes by the name of G-Dragon and he is the one who controls the dragons. Ours is Royal Headmaster Oh Shin, but he won’t be present during the war for safety reasons.” Kris explained. “The war also ends if one side retreats or yields.”

So that’s how it works.

He turned to the rest of the people in the room.

“War is near and I know we all expected it to come a little bit later but we all don’t have a choice.” Kris thundered, pacing around the room. “However, there is a problem. The Staff of Moses doesn’t work on land as it does in the sea—And because of that, we are in grave danger.”

“Would it be better to divert the Eurenic towards the sea?” Luhan asked, raising a hand. Kris paused and I found Luhan’s suggestion logical.

“We can, but that will only happen in late war. We can slowly strategize and push them towards the coast. But we need to find a way to make sure they don’t push themselves towards us and by doing that we have to block them as much as we can.”

“We need to find a way to make more water. Three waves of water is not enough to drown them out. They’ll be able to fight back with the number of dragons, manticores and chimeras they have.” Suho paused. “I know that they’ll be utilizing their strongest asset and that will be their animals and we hold no chance against fire without enough water.”

“Too bad we don’t have any water dragons.” Ms. Tiffany sighed, dreamily. I raised an eyebrow and turned to Tao who looked typically exhausted.

“Water dragons are simply dragons that spurt out water.” Tao replied, massaging his hand and before he could explain more, I heard Haechan ask in a loud and clear voice.

“What do water dragons look like?” His voice was filled with curiosity and I saw Ms. Tiffany brandish a book from the bottom of the table. It was a book called “The History of Exodus” and I remembered that I had that book in my bedroom. She opened to a page and Donghae stepped forward, a hand hovering over the book before he extracted it and threw it to the ceiling.

I didn’t know Donghae could do what he could do to normal images as well. We all looked around and we were surrounded by water dragons, big and majestic creatures that were blue and silver. I saw pale men and women with pointy ears riding the water dragons.

“Who are those?” I asked Tao.

“Elves.” He answered. “Water dragons were bred by elves and they were under the care of Elves before Elves went extinct.”

“What happened to the Elves?” I asked Tao, seeing how tall, pale and majestic they all looked like. Tao shrugged, telling me he didn’t know.

“They disappeared one day. Their water dragons too. Have no idea where they all went.” Tao told me and I frowned. It was weird for a kind of species to just disappear one day for no reason. Shaking my head, I brought my attention back to the water dragons that were still flying around the room when Donghae waved a hand and suddenly we were back at the classroom.

Everyone looked blank but I could see that the only two people who were visibly nervous were Haechan and Mark. They kept fidgeting, their feet tapping on the ground and when Suho asked them to stop, Haechan hit him with a question.

“Uh… Senior.” He asked, his voice trembling with uncertainty. “Is keeping a rare and exotic animal the same as aiding and abetting a criminal? I’m….” He paused and said quickly. “I’m asking for a friend.”

“Totally not me. “ Mark added, shaking his head with his bottom lip trembling. I saw Haechan grip his pouch, Kris raising an eyebrow at the two younger males.

“What’s going on?” He asked. Haechan pressed his lips together nervously with Mark beside him. “What are you two hiding?”

“N-Nothing…” Haechan said, holding the pouch against his chest. “I mean… Uh…”

“Haechan…” Kris said warningly.

“Please don’t expel us.” Mark said, grabbing Haechan who didn’t want to give up the pouch. “We need to give it to them…. Haechan! It’s a war—”

“What’s going on? What do you two have?” Suho asked, now alert at how the two were acting when Haechan turned over the pouch and water poured out from it. The long table was now soaked and after the water, came a bunch of pearls.

What were they up to?

“Haechan—”

“We have a water dragon!” Haechan yelled and before everyone could say something, a tiny lizard looking animal came out of the pouch. “Wait… What?” Haechan squinted at the lizard, one eye bigger than another before bursting into tears. “What happened to Maddlekabob?!”

“Maddlekabob!” Mark yelled at the lizard that had wrapped its tail around its body. The creature was small and trembling out of fear with everyone staring at it. “Haechan—What did you do?!”

“I’m sorry, kids. But that is not a water dragon.” Xiumin said to the two, shaking his head. “I think we need to focus on finding ways to make water.”

“Haechan… Your lizard is coming up to me.” Yuta from NCT suddenly said and I remembered how Haechan pulled Yuta’s body out of his pouch; soaking wet. No wonder Yuta’s body was wet… Haechan was keeping it with his lizard. “Uh…”

Suddenly the lizard stopped in front of Yuta, it’s body enlarging to the size of the long table. Everyone gasped, standing up to avoid the creature that was in front of us. Now that it was big, it looked exactly like a water dragon. It’s blue and silver scales glittered under the light. No wonder Haechan and Mark were huddled over the pouch when I saw them earlier. The dragon purred at Yuta, a tongue coming out to lick him.

“Oh, of course! Every time you detach your soul and I hide your body, I put it in with Maddlekabob so she’s used to you!” Haechan exclaimed, climbing onto the table to pet the water dragon in front of us.

“YOU PUT MY BODY…. WITH A WATER DRAGON?” Yuta screeched, the water dragon slurping at Yuta’s face.

“Her name is Maddlekabob!” Mark yelled back and Suho held up a hand, his eyes on the dragon.

“How do you even know it’s a girl?” Chen asked Mark, the male shrugging.

“I don’t know! It doesn’t have a penis!” Mark answered. 

“Wha—”

“Where did you find it?” Ms. Tiffany asked, her eyes still filled with disbelief as the water dragon moved around the long table.

“Oh… Another story.” Mark stopped talking. “I was around 7 and I ran away from home because he didn’t want me to go with him to the kelp farm. I took the ship but I didn’t know how to sail, so I ended up crashing at the Pearl Caves.”

Maddlekabob was in front of Jaehyun who was singing, the water dragon chortling and spraying out water to those in front of her. She then turned to Sehun who flickered his eyes over to her, his gaze taking in the creature. With a sigh, she batted her big eye lashes at him and plopped in front of him.

“She likes you.” Jaehyun said to Sehun and Mark continued the story.

“I was young and adventurous so I went deep inside the caves and saw that there were so many lizards. Like sooo many of them and they were guarding what seemed like big golden eggs. I remembered thinking that it would hatch into a lizard so I grabbed the most beautiful one.” Mark said. “The caves had bats so I ended up screaming and the merpeople heard it and they came to find me. The egg was a good luck charm and something to remind me of the day I got my powers.”

“When he came to SM, he kept his egg in one of my boxes because it was pretty and beautiful. Mark thought that someone would steal it.” Haechan narrated. “Turns out one day, I went into the box and found out that it had hatched into Maddlekabob!”

How convenient.

“Eurgh.” Maddlekabob purred, it’s tail swishing back and forth in front of Sehun, her eyes trained on him.

“She said you’re handsome.” Jaehyun translated when Kris spoke up.

“Mark… You’re saying you saw a lot of lizards in the cave?” Kris asked, and Mark nodded. “And since… Maddlekabob here is able to shrink when she’s scared, don’t you think that means--?”

“Oohhhhhhh…..” Everyone said dumbly.

“It’s not even her real size. She gets bigger.” Haechan said proudly. “Wait… Does that mean all the small lizards in the Pearl Caves would be water dragons?”

“That’s what I’m thinking.” Kris replied, turning to Suho who was also thinking. “I’m thinking that since the Elves disappeared, the water dragons had shrunk into small sizes because there are no more Elves around so they hide from people in the Pearl Caves. If this is true, we might have a chance.”

“We don’t have much time left.” Ms. Tiffany piped up.

“Mark should go.” Lay suddenly spoke up and I realized that he had been quiet for so long. But he looked exhausted, his eyes dark from all the potion brewing. “Mark, Jaehyun and….”

He looked over to EXO, his eyes sweeping over everyone. He was analyzing their powers and I have rarely seen Lay take charge but when he did, Suho and Kris listened to him. He pointed to Tao who nodded.

“Tao, since you don’t sleep, it’ll help if you go with them. Stand up and start your journey and try to come back before the second day of war.” He told the three of them. “Johnny, we need you at war so you won’t be able to go. Tao, I’ll put them in your hands.”

“Yes, Senior.” Tao replied, standing up. “We’ll have to portal to Neverland first and then sail to the Pearl caves, correct?”

“Yes, Senior.” Mark answered, his eyes shining at the thought of another quest.

“The rest: we need to be in the Uva desert. By tomorrow, the first wave of the war will start and we need to be ready.” Lay instructed, Suho and Kris nodded silently behind the healer. “Off you go.”

I stood up, everyone scrambling. We were given only a few minutes to pack and I ran back to my dorm to take the things that I needed. My heart was racing and it was because I never knew I would fight in a war. I ran out of my room just to hear Johnny yelling at Jaehyun.

“Wear the armor!”

“No, it’s uncomfortable.”

“At least bring a sword… Or a shield!” Johnny insisted but Jaehyun shook his head. “I won’t be there to protect you!”

“It’s too heavy.” Jaehyun quipped and I saw him shove an apple into his bag. He turned and gave me a smile and just when I was about to wish him luck, I heard Kyungsoo’s voice booming from behind me. I turned just to see him walking behind Sehun, holding heavy armor in his hands.

“Why master no wear? Kyungsoo mad!” Kyungsoo said to Sehun, almost angrily as he tried to catch up with the taller male.

“Not now, Kyungsoo.” Sehun sighed, his legs moving forward, Kyungsoo skidding behind him. “I need to be able to move freely.

I sighed, following the crowd to the courtyard. Sometimes I envied Sehun and Jaehyun for having their keepers with them. Ms. Tiffany was in front of us and with a throw of an orb, the portal opened.

We all then began to step through the portal to the Uva desert.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone has been training and resting and time was ticking till the war was about to start. Johnny’s giants had come from the land above the beanstalk and I saw them settle at the back of the base camp. They looked like big babies in diapers. I could see Kai’s father try to fit the armor over the giants who were having difficulty in understanding what we were saying because of the difference in volume. Kai was teleporting from the ground to the giant’s shoulders to relay messages.

I found myself running errands, going back and forth from tent to tent, trying to make myself useful. I had gone into Seungwoo’s tent to see that he had his goggles on and was reading the formations for the war.

I was the most worried about him because he was in the front with Johnny, the peacemakers, and a couple of his other classmates.

“Oh. You’re here.” Seungwoo said, chewing on his lip. I knew he was nervous, but Seungwoo had a sense of responsibility that he always put first.

“You’re wearing goggles and not your glasses.”

“Yeah. So, it doesn’t fall off.” Seungwoo replied with a weak smile. I went over to hug him and I could feel his heartbeat. “We don’t have much time, don’t we?”

“Yeah. I kind of miss our normal training life. Just me and Bubbles in one room. Everything will be okay, yeah?” I asked and he nodded, squeezing my hand when a yell sounded from outside. Both of us stood up, running out of the tent just to see that the Portal of Euren was opening.

“They’re here!” Jin’s voice yelled out and I could almost feel the rumble of the ground as peacemakers began to run forth as the first line of defense.

I saw people emerging from the portal, their armor bright red. They were marching towards us, spears in the air as manticores flew out of the portal and dropped to the ground with a roar.

This is it.

This is the start.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	23. you're the savior

Seungwoo began to look around and I could see that he was looking for someone. I grabbed his hand and he jolted, as if he forgot that I was there.

“I need to find Taeyong, Chanyeol and Johnny. We’ll be in the front line together.” He told me and I frowned, finding the first name similar but struggling where I remembered it from. It didn’t take long and I was brought back to the memory of when Seungwoo first found his powers.

“Isn’t Taeyong the dude who bullied you so much you found your powers?” I asked and he nodded, wringing his hands together. “Calm down. Breathe.” I could feel the anxiety reeking out from him as he pushed his hair back frantically.

“Yeah. He harnesses pure energy so he and Chanyeol will be passing energy to me so I can blast it to them.” Seungwoo bit his lip when the sounds of marching stopped and a yell from Euren was heard. I looked over to them, seeing that the Euren did come with a lot of creatures, the manticores and the chimera’s roaring. Their sounds vibrating through the desert but I couldn’t see a single dragon anywhere.

Then drumming sounded. It was fast and aggressive, the chants of the people of Euren ringing throughout. I frowned, turning to ask Jin who was standing beside me, nervously. He tried to not show how worried he was, his voice cracking a bit.

“It’s a war ritual. They dance and sing, praying to the war gods.” He told me. “We have ours too. You must come, we don’t have much time.”

I licked my lips, seeing that everyone was beginning to go to the back of the tents where the giants were. I moved alongside Seungwoo, my brother suddenly gasping. In front of us, we saw a line of people who were wearing white cloaks, the hoods over their heads. I blinked when I recognized a familiar face that made a lump form on my throat the same time, I heard Kyungsoo’s voice erupt from somewhere beside me.

“Ahjumma!” Seungwoo yelled out.

“Ms. Puff!” Kyungsoo was saying, running over to a white cloaked woman to give her a hug. Mr. Puff automatically took Kyungsoo away while I stood there, my eyes filling up with tears at the familiar face in front of me.

Ahjumma saw me, walking to me before engulfing me in a hug. Her arms screamed home and she patted the back of my head, wiping away the tears from my face. I asked her why she was here and she replied simply, kissing me on the cheek.

“I’m your Sote. Everyone must be blessed before war.” She told me, placing her hands on Seungwoo’s and my shoulder. “Both of you listen to me. If you can’t fight, do not fight, understand?” She asked, and I saw a flicker of pain in her eyes.

Even she was worried.

“You know I can’t do that.” Seungwoo sighed. “It’s my father’s land… And Wooseung’s.” He added before Ahjumma nodded, turning to me.

“I want both of you safe.” She whispered. “Now let me bless you.”

Balls of light were floating around all of us and it would have been beautiful if we weren’t doing it for war. Lanterns filled the sky, Sotes whispering to their respective families. I saw Ms. Puff pressing water on top of Kyungsoo’s and Sehun’s head. Turning back to Ahjumma, she did the same, whispering words of prayer to the deities into our ears.

When she was done, she moved her hands into a fist and whispered into it then reaching down to get a lantern. I watched as she opened her hands, a small ball of light in between her fingertips as she blew the ball into the lantern. The ball merged with the fire inside the lantern, the light brightening.

“Sending my prayers to the deities.” She said softly before letting go of the lantern. Somehow, with the prayers inside the lantern, the lantern floated until it went higher and higher into the sky—looking like it was becoming one of the dotted stars in the sky filled with the rest of the lanterns.

“It’s time.” She told me. “I will be here with the other Sotes if you need me.” She told both of us and we nodded. I caught a few people crying, peacemakers and mages all trying to give each other strength as it may be the last time they would ever see each other.

“Positions!” Kris had said and I watched as centaurs, mages, peacemakers all took their post. I saw Sehun move forward, Kyungsoo on a centaur beside him. Johnny, Seungwoo, Taeyong and Chanyeol were now trudging forward to the front line and I let out a sharp inhale. I was told to stay back by Kris because my powers were not developed yet and I couldn’t help but feel useless when everyone was prepared to fight. So, I went to the giants, asking for help as they allowed me to sit on their shoulders.

“Why aren’t you getting ready to fight?” I asked them, shouting into their ears when they shook their heads.

“Weee fiiight wheeeen dragonss come ouuuuut. Buuuuuut we areeee veryyyyy slowwww.” Their voices rumbled and I nodded, knowing that I would have to be back on the ground very soon to help Lay.

Kris was on a horse with an echowomp on his shoulder, unlike the rest of his comrades. He rode forward, beside Sehun when the leader of Euren came closer. He had small eyes and a man bun, a scratch on his right eye. He glowered, clearing his throat before raising what seemed like a megaphone but it was made of wood.

So that was what they used instead of echowomps.

“Commander G-Dragon, Leader of the Eurenic League—I am Advisor of the Mages, Kris Wu.” Kris said into the echowomps, G-dragon clearing his throat into the megaphone.

“Advisor of Mages, Kris Wu.” G-dragon answered. “As we stand here, ready for war—I want to ask if you are certain we should proceed.”

“Blood for blood.” Kris replied and I saw Jin close his eyes, a tear sliding down his cheek. Kris must have been talking about the death of Namjoon, and I heard what seemed like a flicker of confusion in G-dragon’s voice.

“I see the past is not yet put behind us.” He replied and I tilted my head. It sounded like he did not want to fight. It sounded like he didn’t want a war in the first place and was confused as to why we were fighting. I couldn’t shake the feeling from the pit of my stomach, telling the giants to bring me down when Kris retreated after saying.

“Whenever you’re ready.” He replied, G-dragon nodding and turning to his people.

“For Euren!” His voice boomed as Kris turned to us, his face serious.

With a thrust of his fist in the air, he yelled.

“For Exodus!”

“For Exodus!” Everyone chanted back and that was when the war started.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Exodus’ side had started with Advisor Siwon’s energy shield. The male put up the shield as the manticores began to rush forward in full speed. Siwon gritted his teeth, the wall taking a lot of his energy as he urged the wall to be spread faster. Sounds of manticores and chimera’s growling erupted through the desert as the creatures began to gain speed.

“Do not move!” Kris yelled out, the peacemakers and mages still rooted on his spot. Kris had a plan, and it was a plan he had already discussed with the rest. With two harnesses attached to Suho and Chen, he clipped them on just when Baekhyun began to use his power. He merged himself into Suho, the water mage glowing.

This was done because Kris could not handle the weight of both, but with Baekhyun’s help—Suho was noticeably lighter but also stronger. They have talked about it a hundred times, and just then the shield was fully built by a Siwon who urged them to go faster.

“Faster! I don’t know how long I can hold the shield!” Siwon yelled at them, Kris shooting up in the air to fly beyond the energy barrier. Below them, they could see the creatures crashing into Siwon’s energy field as they tried to aggressively penetrate it.

“Suho, do it before they figure out how tall the shield is and try to fly over it!” Kris told Suho who was already on it as they flew over the Eurenic’s side of war. Suho busted out water from his palms, the water shooting out as wave. The land was now wet and some of the creatures looked up to see Kris, preparing to fly and attack them.

One flew up, a Eurenic riding the chimera towards them when Chen threw an electric ball; the man shuddering at the electrocution and falling down on the ground. Suho’s ability had moistened the land, a small flood beginning to form.

“Now, Chen!” Kris yelled at Chen. Chen held on to the harness, his hand forming a ball of electricity before he threw it down on the Eurenic side. The static had reached the flooded ground and they could see people who were standing on the ground shake violently at the impact of electricity in the water.

“Yes!” Kris cheered, but he spoke too soon and a wave of fire came for him as G-Dragon ordered for everyone to go off the ground. The creatures began to fly and right there, Siwon had collapsed, the creation of the shield had exhausted him.

“We have to go back and fight!” Suho told Kris who was flying in zig zag, trying to avoid the fire of the creatures that were no in the air. “The shield is collapsing!”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The shield was collapsing, and Sehun held up a hand to mark everyone as ready. The white shield was breaking in half and it didn’t take long before the winged creatures flew in.

“Now!” Sehun yelled out, the peacemakers turning with swords in their arms, clashes of the sound of iron against iron filling the air. The wind mage blowing wind from one side, a sword in the other as his centaur held a shield to protect him.

As Sehun blasted another round of wind, Kyungsoo was making vines out of his hands to protect the people from getting burned but fire began to spread over the land. With a slam, a chimera crashed into Kyungsoo, the male bouncing off his centaur just to fall down onto the ground on his back.

“Kyungsoo!” Sehun yelled, whipping his head around to see that his keeper was struggling under the creature. The chimera huffed and opened its mouth to shoot out flames when ice shot through the air, the icicle stabbing into the chimera’s chest as it howled in pain.

Xiumin was freezing the enemies left and right, his hands going back and forth in a frenzy. Kyungsoo pushed the chimera away from his body, turning to see that Johnny was having trouble with two Eurenic who had pushed him to the ground. Kyungsoo growled at the sight, making a boulder and yelling out his name.

“Johnny!” He hollered, Johnny turning around to catch the boulder just to swing it around, cracking two skulls. Kyungsoo jumped up, his eyes alert when he saw Sehun in a sword fight, now off his centaur. The man slashed the air violently and Kyungsoo concentrated, the vines sprouting from the ground to latch itself on Sehun’s opponent.

The devil worked hard, but Kyungsoo’s vines worked harder.

The vines pulled the Eurenic to the ground, bringing him to the ground as he writhed, dropping his sword. Sehun brought his sword down and with a slice, the man was beheaded and his blood spilled on the desert ground. People were falling, left to right and everyone was side stepping arrows.

To Kyungsoo’s right, Kai was teleporting with his javelin and he stopped when a Eurenic grabbed his armor and he was flung to the ground. Kai’s javelin stayed feet away and he struggled, teleporting towards it but bringing the enemy with him and they both wrestled on the ground. The man kicked the javelin away, pushing the tip of the sword towards Kai’s neck. Kai groaned, a hand going up to stop the sword from slicing his throat open, the male with no choice but to grab the blade with his bare hands as it cut his skin open.

“Urgh!” Kai yelled at the pain when his javelin flew into the air and penetrated the man from behind, his sudden lifeless body falling limp. He pushed the man away and looked up to see Luhan on a horse with a sword, his hands out in front of him as he just used his power to save Kai. “Thanks!”

“Go and get your hands healed!” Luhan yelled back, his horse going on hind legs as it kicked a manticore away. “You can’t fight like that!”

“Watch me.” Kai said back, taking the javelin out of the man’s back and teleporting away. Luhan scoffed at his friend’s stubbornness but was cut off when he had ridden away, fire beginning to spread rapidly.

Suho was having a hard time. Fire was everywhere and Johnny was seen helping the peacemakers but the rapid increase of flames were making the peacemakers back out early. He looked around and saw dead bodies when he heard his voice being called.

“Advisor Suho!” Jin yelled, a bow in hand, riding a centaur to him and shooting an arrow out. “We can’t hold them off. The fire is making it hard for everyone! We have to do something.”

Suho looked around, J-hope fighting two men and a chimera at once. He was pushed to the ground and Suho blasted water out of his fingertips, the men falling back at the impact. He watched Sehun sidestep fire, the junior rolling on the ground as he used his sword one time and then his powers the next.

He must do something.

Suho ran, catching sight of Chanyeol who was being blasted by fire but not hurt by it. He watched as two peacemakers were killed right in front of him because they were surrounded by fire and had no place to step away. Suho ran back to base, narrowly avoiding an arrow to ring a bell.

The bell rang out loud and people kept fighting since it was only to signal the Advisors. It didn’t take long for a Kris, who was covered with blood who Suho wished wasn’t his own, arrived with a sword in hand.

“We can’t hold them off with the fire spreading out.” Suho told his comrade, Kris agreeing. “We don’t have time to wait for Jaehyun and the water dragons. We need to use the staff and the water dragon now.”

“They haven’t even used their dragons yet.” Kris told him, Suho shaking his head.

“Our people are dying. Everyone is getting burned. If we don’t do something, the war will end faster than we thought—with us all dying.”

“Alright.” Kris said. “Get the staff and bring in the paddlekebab.”

“Maddlekabob.” Suho corrected and Kris stared at him.

“Go.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I was running back and forth from tent to tent, bringing eggwarts to Lay and helping him give potions to those who needed it. Senior Shindong, who could refill things were refilling the arrows and food but because his power did not work on magic potions, he was helping Lay move people into tents. I saw more centaurs come back, severely burned as they collapsed in the healing post. Lay was moving back and forth with Yesung, the guy who was said to have X-ray vision in trying to heal them. I saw Alchemist Jimin, aggressively mixing things and applying the concoction to burns of the hurt.

“We don’t have enough people.” I heard Suho tell Kris and when I followed their voices, I saw that they were standing in front of Maddlekabob with Haechan hugging her tightly. His hands patted her head and he kissed her on the cheek.

“Fight well.” He whispered to her and I saw Suho mount Maddlekabob. “You spit on everyone and come back to me in one piece, okay?”

Maddlekabob yipped and I saw Suho wield the staff. Why was he using the staff now? The dragons weren’t even out yet. Kris grabbed a sword and I saw him prepare himself to go back out to the battlefield when I heard Lay call my name.

“Harin!” I ran back to Lay who was trying to heal a peacemaker. The female coughed out blood and Lay tried to put pressure on the wound, but his hands did not glow as bright and it was obvious he was burned out. “We’re running out of tents to put the hurt. Go and prepare your tent. We have more victims coming.”

“Yes, Senior.” I breathed, turning to run to my tent to clear it out for more people who were hurt from the war. I lifted the flap of my tent before I paused, seeing a hooded figure in my tent. I opened my mouth to ask who it was when he turned and I bowed, recognizing the face.

“Senior Donghae.”

“Harin.” He said, grabbing me the moment he saw me and pulling me towards him. His voice was shaky and his pupils were shifting back and forth. “I need to talk to you.”

“Senior… What’s wrong?”

“You have to listen to me carefully. This war is just the beginning.” He told me. “This war was orchestrated by the Royal Headmaster Oh Shin. He told the Eurenic we were going to strike today.”

My breath caught up in my throat and I wondered why he was telling me this but it made sense, thinking about how they planned the war. He kept talking. “I know you’re not charmed by the Royal Headmaster.”

“When? How did you--? How were you uncharmed?”

“I was the one who told the Royal Headmaster about you getting your powers and the day after I saw you and Sehun arguing in front of the library. You said he sent people to kill you. I have heard things from Eunhyuk before and after that day when I heard he tried to kill you, I began to doubt the Royal Headmaster.” Donghae told me. “It’s how it works. Once you get people to doubt him, you can slowly uncharm them. It’s gradual and it takes time. Now that I’m uncharmed, I find most of his past decisions illogical.”

Donghae licked his lips nervously. “You’re not safe anywhere, Harin. After this war, if we both survive, we need to find a way to bring him down. This war is just going to lead Exodus into devastation. Never confront those who surround the Royal Headmaster. By doing so, they’ll target you and try to get rid of you.”

I nodded, Donghae grabbing my shoulders tightly. “Now, listen to me. I have done my own investigation. When this war is over, you have two things to do. One is to find Namjoon.”

What? What was he talking about? The Royal Messenger was dead.

“I thought he was beheaded, Senior.” I said and Donghae shook his head rapidly.

“You have to find him, Harin. He’s the key to all the answers you need.” Donghae’s voice dropped. “By finding him, there’s a possibility you will be able to understand and fight back to Oh Shin.”

What is he talking about? I knew Oh Shin wanted to kill me, but I only ever thought of keeping myself alive, not fighting back to him!

Suddenly I felt pain shoot up my leg and I grabbed it, my mind automatically reeling to Sehun.

“Two. Listen to me!’ Donghae urged. “There is a flower in the Royal Headmaster’s study. It’s called a soul flower and can be found in the River of Lost Souls. It’s can be used as a vessel for souls. Take that flower and save Sana. She knows everything.”

“What?” I exclaimed at his words, clutching my leg.

So that flower that Kyungsoo was able to conjure is a soul flower? No wonder I could take its essence out and put it back in—it was special. Sana? Isn’t Sana Sehun’s twin sister? And Oh Shin puts her by his desk?

Wow, that sick mother—

Where was Sehun? What was happening to him?

“I have no idea how to find Namjoon. Do you know where he is?” I asked Donghae who shook his head. I tried to concentrate on his words.

“I haven’t heard of him since he told me that he would be killed. But I believe he’s not yet dead. Namjoon is a smart man. The man who they found in the portal was beheaded so there is no way to know that it was actually Namjoon.” Donghae said and I shuddered, the overload of information getting to me.

“So how do I find him after this?” I asked Donghae who began talking again.

“There are people you can ask help from. They are called “Shinee”.” My eyes widened at the name, and I remembered the pin that I saw in the garden after the day Minho and Taemin tried to kill me.

“Those people tried to kill me!”

“Those people are hired hitman but they work for anyone just for the right price. They have the best tracker. After this war, go to the echo-post office, to the last booth and ask for a stamp. When they ask you what color, tell them ‘emerald green’.” Donghae paused. “And if they ask why, tell them: ‘It’s the color of money.’”

Right. Cristals and Chips were gold coins but Charms were made out of green paper. I made a mental note and opened my mouth to see Donghae take out a bottle. There was a yellow gold substance inside and he shoved it to me.

“These are my memories. You can only view it once so choose wisely when you view it.” Donghae hurriedly said, before lifting the sword from his side. “For now, I have to fight for Exodus.”

My eyes opened, hearing rushes of waves from outside and screams of people. I watched as Donghae left the tent without another word, my heart thundering in my chest. Stepping out of my tent, I saw that the fires were now put out on the battlefield and everyone was soaked. Suho was back in the base because Maddlekabob had shrunk, the water dragon burned from the fire whilst spitting out water when Suho brought her up. She refused to go back to her full form and cowered behind Haechan, her wings up. Her leg was burned and she howled in pain. 

"It'll be okay!" Haechan yelled, but distraught at his pet in pain. 'Someone help her!" 

A gasp left my lips when I saw Chanyeol carrying a severely burned Kyungsoo on his back. Kyungsoo arched his body with pain and when I ran to them, Chanyeol said that he didn’t get to kill the manticore before it burned Kyungsoo. His skin was bright red and blood seeped out from one side of his face.

“There aren’t enough people.” Chanyeol told me before adjusting his armor. “I have to go back out to fight.”

And with that he left.

I turned to Kyungsoo who could barely speak, the male grabbing my hand to pull me towards him. Lowering my ear to his lips, he whispered.

“Save Sehun.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The moment I heard that Sehun was fighting with a bleeding leg, I made up my mind to fight. I could hear cries of people mourning for loved ones, my mind to one thing. I grabbed armor, putting it on and feeling the heaviness of it. Struggling not to topple, I grabbed the closest bloody sword I could find and dragged it across the sand, running to the battlefield.

I flinched, seeing people fight back and forth. Heads rolled on the ground and I stepped over a bloody body. The necklace on my neck began to glow and I followed the sign, ducking away from people just to see Sehun pushing the sword into a person’s body. He was surrounded by the bodies of creatures, and he raised a leg, kicking him away. I let out a painful gasp, the leg he used was the side that was bleeding.

“Ong Harin!” I heard Kai’s voice yell at me and he teleported in front of me, his eyes scanning to see if it was really me. “What are you doing here?”

“I want to help!” I told him and Kai looked at how I was holding the sword before, grabbing it and turning around just to pierce it into one of the Eurenic men.

“You shouldn’t be here!” He told me, grabbing my shoulders and helping me duck as one man headed towards me. I didn’t hesitate, dropping down on the ground and grabbing his leg, the male tripping to the ground. I felt his soul bundle up and I gathered it in my hands as he lay on the ground dead. Kai raised an eyebrow, a smirk travelling out his face. “Nice! This is what we should do—“

Kai disappeared and in a second, he appeared in front of me, holding a man in a headlock. I reached out and touched the man, dragging his soul out too as he died in front of me. I threw his soul away, the ball hitting a man as he stepped backward in pain. I frowned. I didn’t know the souls I took were able to cause damage.

Then again, souls were energy.

“This guy!” Kai said again and we began to work together. Kai teleporting back and forth with new men over and over again while I took their souls out and killed them. I could see Wooseung multiply into seven, his clones fighting for him.

“Hi, Harin!” Baekhyun yelled from my side and I could see him bounce from peacemaker to peacemaker, people lighting up from time to time like the floor of a disco club.

A thud sounded and my shoulder hurt. Whipping around, I saw Sehun being pushed to the ground, his long legs flailing as he tried to get away from the pressure. Sehun pushed the guy away and the man violently lifted the sword above his head when I instinctively pushed my hand forward—focusing on blinding him.

“What’s happening?!” The man suddenly asked, staggering backwards as if he was plunged into darkness and Sehun shoved his sword into the man’s abdomen. I looked around just to see people fighting normally, a small victorious smile lighting up my face.

I did it! I could specifically blind people!

I heard the high-pitched sound of a sword rubbing against another sword and I turned just to see Donghae fighting with two swords in his hands. He was swinging it with expertise, killing them easily. He watched as the two dead bodies lay before him when I saw a Eurenic approach him from behind—

“SENIOR!” I yelled to him but by the time he turned, the sword had punctured through his lungs and blood spurted out from his mouth. I gasped and watched as the man pulled the sword out, looking around and about to leave.

As he left, the coat on his shoulders changed into a dark blue and I caught sight of his face that changed to someone else.

Senior Leeteuk. The one who could cause illusions.

He—

“Senior!” I gasped, running to Donghae who was on the ground, pressing his wound with his two hands. He struggled to speak and I cried, yelling for someone to come but no one paid any attention to us. I frantically tried to keep the blood from flowing, tears dripping down my cheeks.

“Senior.”

“Harin…” Donghae said, a hand going to tap the hand that was on his stomach.

“Leeteuk… That mage. The one who can make illusions… Senior. Please.” I begged as Donghae’s eyes began to close. “We need to bring you back to base. Please, Senior. Stay with me—”

“Harin…” He rasped, gripping my hand.

“Senior.” I sat up, trying to push him up as much as I can with the thought of bringing him back to base myself so Lay could cure him. “I can do this. You’re not dying.”

“You’re the savior.” Donghae whispered to me, his hand going limp and I felt his body go heavy in my arms as I tried to muffle a cry.

“Ong Harin!” I heard Sehun yell my name, running towards me. “Get off the battlefield! You’re not supposed to be here!”

I gripped Donghae’s lifeless body, sobbing when I felt Sehun grab me, a sword in hand. He limped and shielded my body with his when a roar sounded from the portal. Suddenly wind blew in from the portal and everyone froze, their eyes on the portal.

No... It couldn’t be. Not now.

“Dragons! They’ve called the dragons!” I heard someone say and a low rumble sounded before dragons began to swoop out of the portal. One, two, three, four of them! They were big, massive. Their eyes glowing bright red and I could hear the cheers from the Eurenic as the dragons dropped down on the desert floor, their big claws causing the ground to rumble.

“Dragons.” I heard Sehun whispered and I looked up to see that even he was taken aback by the creatures. “Jaehyun, Tao and Mark aren’t even back yet—”

“What will we do—”

Out of nowhere, the first dragon stepped forward and gave out a roar. Suddenly it spurted out fire from his mouth and I could hear Johnny yelling.

“NO!” He howled, running forward as he jumped and took the blast from the dragon. I screamed, seeing the fire burst against Johnny, his skin turning red. Sehun grabbed me and took advantage of everyone’s distraction as he started dragging me over to the base.

“Johnny!” I could hear Seungwoo yell when Johnny dropped down onto the ground.

“JOHNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!” A rumble came from behind the base and I felt the ground shake. I looked up to see twelve of Johnny’s giants beginning to stand up. “UNCLE BEAAAAN IS COMINGGGG!”

“HOW DARE YOU HURT MY JOHNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!” Another voice came and I saw as they stood to their full height.

Well, shit.

I forgot we had giants.


	24. the force of choice

“Come here!” Sehun yelled at me, grabbing my trembling hand as he dragged me towards the base. I was still stricken by Donghae’s death and my eyes were tearing up. I pushed him away, my emotions filled with frustration as I whirled to let him go of my hand.

“Let go of me!” I said and Sehun looked at me, taken aback by my sudden ferocity. “Your father… started this war, Oh Sehun. So, don’t you come to me and bark orders as if you own me when it is your father who is making people die!”

Did Donghae tell me to lay low? I scoffed at the thought of how blind Sehun was. The size of his brain! I trembled with fury. Kyungsoo was hurt. Johnny got burned. We were having giants tanking for us.

“What are you talking about?” Sehun sighed exasperated, a hand gripping his sword. “I know you’re shocked by Senior Donghae’s death but that does not mean you can pick a fight—”

“Pick a fight? The war is—”

“If this war was started by my father, he wouldn’t want me to be fighting in it!” Sehun bellowed at me, his eyes flashing gray. “And yet here I am, seeing people getting killed from left to right! Do not insult the leadership of my father when I am here sacrificing myself for this war!”

I paused, the sudden thought sinking in. Sehun was kind of right. If Oh Shin started the war between Euren and Exodus, he wouldn’t let Sehun fight. It was too much of a risk to take. I couldn’t connect the dots together, not yet. There was too much to think of. Another crash sounded and I looked up to see the giants roaring as they slowly defended the people below them when I heard a voice.

“Sehun.” The voice was smooth and when I looked towards the sound, I saw Oh Shin standing there, his eyes reflecting the bright red light. His clothes were dusty and he didn’t look as royal as he usually was.

“Father… What are you doing here?” Sehun asked, limping up to his father. “You cannot be here!”

Oh Shin’s eyes did not leave the dragons for awhile until he dragged his gaze towards his son. He looked down on Sehun’s bleeding leg and his eye brows furrowed, grabbing Sehun’s shoulders.

“What’s wrong with your leg?” Oh Shin asked, searching for more bruises and cuts to see if his only son was hurt. “Why are you hurt? Didn’t I tell you to wear your Royal Pin?”

Sehun looked confused, a hand going up to where the pin was supposed to be before he shook his head at his father. “I was fighting… I—Why would I wear my Royal Pin?”

“If you did, no one would have hurt you!” Oh Shin thundered and Sehun gaped at his father. Even I was confused by his logic. Why was wearing a Royal Pin so important? What did he mean when he said that if Sehun wore it, no one would have touched him?

Oh Shin told Sehun that he was not to fight anymore because the dragons were here; Sehun shaking his head violently at his father’s order.

“This is war! They would hurt me regardless of whether I’m wearing he Royal Pin or not!” Sehun answered back, shaking his head when Oh Shin began to try to take Sehun away. “Our people are dying, Father! I have to stand by them to fight!”

“You will do no such thing!” Oh Shin growled at Sehun who immediately stared on the ground. “I need you by my side when we win this war.”

“What makes you think that we’re going to win this war?” Sehun asked back, Oh Shin grabbing Sehun by the back of his neck and bringing his face closer. “Father—”

“Go back to your tent. Tend to the hurt and prepare yourself for the end of the war. Go, now.” Oh Shin told his son, Sehun turning robotically to leave. I stood there, Oh Shin looking at me before a smirk formed on his lips.

“Young Mistress Harin.” His tone was mocking and I gave him a bow when I heard him say. “I hope you don’t ever try to cross the line with my son ever again.”

I looked up at him and he was looking straight at me but all I felt was disgust. He was a horrible man, his morals broken by the greed of power and he knew that I knew. He must have heard me tell Sehun that I think that he started the war. I didn’t pull away from his gaze and his voice dropped.

“Or I will have what happened to your friend to happen to you.” He paused, before turning to walk away. “This is not a warning. This is a promise.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Giants slammed against the dragons, their fists trying to grab the fiery fire as they fought against the creatures. Giants were big, but they were slow and they were no match for the dragons. Johnny was teleported back, his skin severely burned and there weren’t enough people on the battle field. Kris rode the centaurs, his sword in the air, slashing it against all the red he could see when he saw G-Dragon ride a manticore towards him.

G-Dragon was not part of the initial fight, but both sides were tapering and there were more deaths than survivors. Both Euren and Exodus were slowly thinning out in manpower and it was a close call of who would win and who would lose. Euren were already using their dragons and even those who weren’t supposed to fight, were now on the battle field. Kris stared at G-Dragon who managed to kill two peacemakers who were targeting him.

They were going to fight until every one was dead.

“BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRN!” One of the giants yelled, a hand going to punch the dragon slowly as all the other giants wrestled them to the ground. Fire spread everywhere once again, and peacemakers turned to run away from the flames that were licking the ground.

The giants groaned in pain and before they knew it, the dragons had blasted out the fire everywhere, the giants moaning as they stepped backwards. The one named Uncle Bean, who was the biggest fell backward; his back hitting the desert ground as the ground rumbled violently at his fall.

“GIANTS! RETREAT!” People heard as Johnny stood by the base, screaming out to the giants. They were no match for the dragons. If they kept fighting, they would die and Johnny wasn’t not going to let that happen. The giants groaned, the ground shaking as they stood up with difficulty.

Slowly each and every one of the giants retreated, their skin burned from the dragon’s fire.

Kris kept on fighting, Suho beside him with spits of water splashing out of his fingers. Suho groaned when he saw Seungwoo absorb another blast of fire, the young male clutching his heart. It must be painful, accepting that much energy and rebounding it over and over again.

“Seungwoo! Get away from there!” Suho yelled to Seungwoo who shook his head. Seungwoo was going to fight because it was his motherland—and as much as Suho respected the younger male for his tenacity, Seungwoo was going to get hurt. “Seungwoo!”

Seungwoo was pushed backward and he changed to Wooseung, the goggles that was on his face moved to the top of his head. Wooseung divided himself, his clones trying to distract the dragons when Suho saw a white bird fly up to the sky.

Amidst the red and yellow of the burning flames that caused sparks in the sky, the bird flew around the four dragon’s the dragons seeing it with their big eyes. Kris who was looking at the bird, wondering what it was doing—turning to Suho to ask if Jaehyun was back.

“Not yet!” Suho yelled before his eyes went to the egrate that was flying zigzag in the sky. Suho felt his heart drop to his stomach, recognizing the bird. “Ms. Tiffany! She’s trying to distract them!”

Kris felt perspiration slide down his neck, the dragons turning and seemingly following Ms. Tiffany. She was putting her life on the line, for the mages and for Exodus. Her white wings glowed in the sky and Suho saw as G-Dragon raised a hand at his dragons to execute an order.

“NO!” Suho yelled out, Kris yelling out words that he, himself could not make out when the dragon blew out flames from its mouth; the fire surrounding the white bird. “MS. TIFFANY!”

It was the last straw for him, Suho with no staff to use and the absence of Jaehyun, Tao and Mark. He gasped, turning to Kris as his friend watched the bird’s body turn into a person, the familiar white dress of Ms.Tiffanys’ now burned.

Ms.Tiffany was dead.

Her body fell slowly from the air, almost gracefully landing on the sand with a thud. Suho shook his head, they had to give up—

“Kris—We can’t. We have to yield—”

“We are not yielding!” Kris fired back, shaking his head. Yielding would mean everything was for nothing. Yielding would mean they weren’t going to fight for their world.

“YIELD!” He heard G-dragon yelling to them, the man grabbing onto the dragon and climbing up onto the dragon’s back. He looked tiny on the huge creature’s back, the dragons roaring out as the flames blazed out in the sky. G-dragon looked victorious already, the smirk on his face smug. “YIELD OR YOUR PEOPLE WILL DIE!”

“We have to yield!” Suho said frantically, seeing everyone around him struggle for their life. Baekhyun was on the ground, Chen now fighting with a sword instead of his powers because of how exhausted he was. “Kris—”

“If we yield—” Kris yelled back, the dragons suddenly going on rampage.

“YIELD, ADVISORS!” G-dragon roared, raising a hand to the dragons as they puffed out sparks of smoke when Suho heard a sound from the sky. It was loud, clear, and it rang all throughout the dessert—making everyone clutch their ears. The dragons moaned, their wings flapping at the sudden sound.

Wings could be heard from the sky, and Kris turned to see a flock of water dragons in the air, Jaehyun and Mark on the dragons. They sped forward, Jaehyun yelling out clearly to G-Dragon.

“WE ARE NOT YIELDING!”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The dragons were here! I looked up to see Jaehyun and Mark on the dragons. They weren’t as big as the fire dragons but there were many of them. They looked like a bunch of maddlekabobs, but so much bigger than her. I watched as Jaehyun yelled out that he wasn’t going to yield when Jimin called me over, wanting me to help with bandaging the people.

I turned away, running to help Alchemist Jimin, the potions shaking in my hand as I applied them to the burns on the peacemakers in front of me. I heard a sob and when I looked up, I saw Chanyeol by a body and my heart sank. A part of me didn’t want to see him, a part of me scared that it was one of EXO. Standing and going over to Chanyeol, I saw that he was crying over both our respected Senior.

“Senior Donghae….” They didn’t leave his body there, and his face was lost of color. I watched as Chanyeol held Donghae’s hand, tears sliding down his cheeks. “Chanyeol….”

Chanyeol wiped away his tears, soot leaving a dark line on his skin when I leaned down to hug him, his shoulders shaking as he cried.

“He was the only one who trained me with my powers when I first got to SM.” Chanyeol whispered. “He made sure to always make sure I never hated myself for being able to create fire.”

Donghae was a man of wisdom. He was a man who did so much for his students and even if I didn’t spend much time with him, I could tell that every one loved him. I bit my lip, a tear sliding down my cheek. I looked up, noticing that among the white cloaks of the Sotes, there were hooded men with parchments in their hands. They stood there, as they scribbled furiously on the parchment.

What were they doing here? I turned to see Chanyeol staring at them too and when he looked up at me, his eyes looked so sad I could feel the grief that was radiating from him.

“Grim Reapers.” He said to me. “To take away the souls of those who are meant to go.” He mumbled, his eyes turning hard. He looked determined, angry… furious.

“Chanyeol…” I said to him, Chanyeol standing up and grabbing Donghae’s sword that lay beside his dead body. “You’re still hurt.”

“I have to fight.” Chanyeol replied, a hint of pain in his voice. “I have to.” He repeated more to himself, turning to leave. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but he had already trudged towards the battlefield and I prayed I would see him again. When I looked back to Donghae’s body, I took in his bloody clothes and his gripped fists when I noticed something shining in between his fingers.

I kneeled down, a frown forming as I pried his limp fingers apart and saw that he was holding a necklace that was bundled up. The necklace held a ring and I wondered what it was, that he was holding onto it the last moments of his life when I squinted at the ring.

It had a name engraved on it, and when I looked closer; I read it out loud.

“My love, Kyuhyun.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“WE ARE NOT YIELDING!” Jung Jaehyun yelled when he heard the sound of G-Dragon asking them to yield. Hell no. He spent too many years sleeping to have his world taken away from him. Jaehyun flew the dragons closer, turning to Mark who was beside him.

The water dragons circled the fire dragon’s and even if they were so much smaller, they boldly expelled water from their mouths; the water hitting the fire dragons on the face as they began to get angry. The water dragons were taunting the fire dragons, the fire dragons moving so violently with the water dragons trying to make it rain. The fire dragons shook themselves, G-Dragon losing grip and the Eurenic leader tumbling down onto the sand.

“Jaehyun—What’s the plan?” Mark asked, yelping as he tried to ride the dragons and direct them another way. He narrowly missed another burst of flame and Jaehyun shook his head.

“Mark! Put out the fire on the battle field!” He yelled back. He would distract them for as long as he could, until his Seniors found a way to win. That was his job. The squeaks of the water dragons could be heard and as Mark flew over the battlefield, water finally putting out the fire that was hurting their people.

Mark swooped over Kris who was fighting a Eurenic and with a playful smirk, grabbed the Eurenic by his hair, dragging him across the battlefield. He let out a loud howl of satisfaction, Suho suddenly finding the voice to laugh as Mark brought him over to Kai who struck the javelin straight at the man’s heart.

Jaehyun was high in the air, the flock of water dragons barely missing the fire that was coming from the four dragons—but he was a man of confidence in his animals. He hummed, the dragons separating as they flew up higher; the fire dragons trying to reach them.

“Blast them!” He hollered, a smirk on his face when the dragon he was riding blasted water onto the dragons just as the dragon was about to roar our fire. It was fire against water and the water put it out almost immediately; the fire dragons moaning in frustration.

G-dragon growled under his breath, raising a hand to the four dragons, summoning them forward. With a whirl of a finger above his head, the dragons began to roar and Jaehyun knew what that meant—

He had to retreat. His water dragons would not be able to fire against all four of them. Gasping, he raised a hand into the sky, telling the flock to retreat as fire began to shoot out again. This time it was harder, hotter, and burned more. The Eurenic dragons were furious, and they were making it known.

And the thing with war is that you must know when to retreat.

Jaehyun brought them back, the water dragons immediately becoming smaller as they cowered on the ground. Suho ran over to Jaehyun who landed, Jaehyun wiping sweat off his forehead. Mark’s fun of dragging people across the battlefield and taking advantage of his water dragon was short-lived and it didn’t take long till his water dragon had shrunk from the exhaustion.

The water dragons were hiding for years and unlike the fire dragons that were bred, groomed and trained—they had no chance.

“We can’t hold them back.!” Suho yelled at Jaehyun who paused. “We have no choice. All of them are too small to handle them!”

“Uh—”

“We need to have something bigger! Something that will be able to flood the land!” Suho kept talking as the dragons thrashed under the order of G-dragon. “We won’t be able to find that anywhere!”

“Uh—Senior.” Jaehyun began as Suho cursed in frustration. “We—”

“Where else would—”

Suddenly wind blew from the sky and even the fire dragons seemed taken aback at the suddenly cooling effect by an anonymous new comer. Suho looked up at the sky, the creature coming closer; the white and blue prominent as they made out the person who was riding it.

Tao.

Tao was on a water dragon.

And it was fucking huge.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, Senior. That’s the mother maddlekabob.” Jaehyun said sheepishly, Suho looking stunned.

He really did speak too soon.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tao whispered to the mother water dragon. It had taken time for him to persuade her. Jaehyun went there and persuaded the small water dragons easy enough; the mother not so much. It took Tao a long time, but after he talked to it for a while; the mother had flown out of the pearl caves and became her normal size. And boy, was she big.

She was big as two fire dragons and it would have been better if she was bigger, but Tao knew that she came because her little water dragons decided to go with Jaehyun. Tao gritted his teeth, his eyes strained on the fire dragons as it became another show down of fire against water, the desert ground was wet after blast after blast. She swooped up in the air, growling at them, her big dragon eyes turning blue.

Tao knew what he was doing. He had a plan, at least. The mother water dragon let out a call, a high-pitched roar and before he knew it; she was flapping her wings and moved out of the battle field. She was calling them, circling above them and taunting them as Tao whispered words in her ears.

“Tao!” Suho yelled, seeing the male on the dragon. “What are you doing?”

Suho was scared of what Tao was going to do. In the end, Tao was a mystery to all of them—always quiet, always in the shadows as he observed and watched other people. He knew nothing that was going through Tao’s brain and he watched as Tao tapped the water dragon on the head and before he knew it; he saw the fire dragons begin to flap their wings.

“What’s Tao doing?” Jaehyun asked, grabbing Mark and ducking. He kicked one of the Eurenic aside, Suho finding himself praying for Tao.

Two fire dragons were flapping their wings, the air blowing wave by wave when they began to lift off the ground. Tao let out a yell, patting the water dragon again and she let out another mating cry as she began to descend higher up to the sky. Two of the fire dragons began to fly, G-Dragon yelling out an order but to no avail.

“STOP! STAY HERE!” G-dragon yelled but the two fire dragons were already in the air, following Tao and the mother water dragon.

“Here’s bringing them somewhere.” Suho replied, realizing that Tao had a plan.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Tao flew over the desert, the water dragon he was riding swooping in the sky as he began to smell the air. It smelled different now—It smelled like the sea. The smell of fresh sea water and salt burned his nostrils and swooped down a hand going to take out a dagger from his pocket.

He looked down, the dark musky waters, not a stranger to him. They flew over the Triton territory, Tao gaining speed before he reached the spot where he knew he wanted to be; the male cutting open his hand and dropping blood down onto the waters. His blood oozed out and he knew it would bring frenzy to the sirens.

“Come….” He urged, making the water dragon go lower; when he could hear the rumble of the sirens coming up to the surface from the bottom of the sea. It was all about timing now; Tao seeing the fire dragons flying over to him in immense speed when they decided to go for it.

Fire dragons were fierce. But they were also horny.

The mother water dragon let out another mating call, the fire dragons excitedly going for her when Tao dipped her into the ocean. It happened fast, the fire dragons crashing into the sea as Tao made her shoot up into the sky and blast them with water. The waves of water took them by surprise; the fire dragons letting out a roar as they flailed in the water.

Fire began to erupt from their mouths before it was put out when Tao heard the whisper of the sirens. Hands of sirens began to pull the dragons down under water, the dragons not able to fight against the pull of years of hunger from the mermaid vampires.

He looked down on them with the mother water dragon, smiling as she purred under his touch. They watched for a moment, seeing the fire dragons drown into the midst of the deep waters of the Triton territory.

“Welcome to Exodus.” Tao whispered to himself, as he watched the dragon’s eyes close shut. “And have a great feast.” He said, the sirens bringing the fire dragons down.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tao had left and Suho watched nervously as G-dragon seethed in anger at the fact that his fire dragons were now no where to be seen. He began to chant, the dragons going out in rampage. They had two fire dragons and boy, were they loyal. They had to fight now—they had no other choice.

“It’s time to fight!” Kris yelled, a sword in the air. “We fight until we’re the last one standing!”

Cheers from Exodes filled the battle field, G-dragon letting out a growl before he hollered at his people; his eyes flashing red.

“Let’s kill them!”

Then began to second wave of killing. Eurenic used their chimera’s and manticores for the first wave and they only had people left—that was the advantage Exodus had on Euren. Chanyeol marched up onto the field, sword in hand while he fumed. He was pissed and a pissed Chanyeol was a hot headed one.

“FIGHT!” He suddenly roared, his sword slashing through the air. He stood beside Wooseung who was exhausted, but still fighting. Suho took this chance, helping them while he wielded his sword physically. He and Kris whirled across the sand; their movements nimble when G-dragon thundered out another order.

The dragon stood forward, shaking its head in preparation to blast out fire. Chanyeol stood below it, and he gritted his teeth, a hand going up to throw the sword at it when he heard Wooseung yell.

“CHANYEOL!”

Fire erupted from the dragon’s mouth and Chanyeol felt himself being pulled back, Seungwoo taking in the fire from the dragon. The fire dissipated almost immediately and Seungwoo trembled, Chanyeol gasping as Seungwoo’s body began to light up. He wasn’t rebounding energy anymore, the fire imbedded into his soul; the male vibrating.

“BLAST THEM!” G-dragon roared and before he knew it, the dragon let out another wave of fire; Seungwoo yelled on top of his lungs as the fire seeped into his chest. “Another one!”

Chanyeol knew his friend would not be able to take it, the male standing up as he stared down the dragon, hearing Suho yell from behind him. He heard Baekhyun’s voice screaming in the background.

“CHANYEOL! GET BACK!”

The dragon roared, G-dragon muttering orders and when the dragon was about to blow out fire, Chanyeol found himself yelling out the words he never thought he’d yell out. He could feel the dragons, he could see how they looked at him.

“I’m Park Chanyeol! Great great great grandson of Park Chanwoo, Euren’s military general! Euren’s legendary dragon whisperer!” He yelled out, a hand in the air. “I am of Eurenic and Exodian blood and I will not let you hurt my people!”

Chanyeol’s raised hand hovered in the air when the dragon’s stopped, the ground rumbling. G-dragon looked at them, his eyes wide at what was happening.

Chanyeol was controlling the dragons. A skill he never knew he had.

“I ORDER YOU TO STAND DOWN!” Chanyeol thundered and before he knew it, the dragons had backed away, their legs dropping to the ground as they sat in front of Chanyeol, their eyes on him.

“No!” G-dragon yelled out; his face angry. He stood up, trying to yell out ordered but the dragon did not budge. “Blast them! I’m telling you blast them!”

“Yield!” Kris called to him, sword in hand. “Yield, Commander! Without your dragons you cannot win!”

G-dragon looked stricken from the idea of giving up when a shadow crossed his face and he grabbed a sword.

“I am G-dragon, God of Dragons. Commander of the Eurenic Army. Leader of The League!” He yelled back, turning the sword towards him. “I refuse to yield and if I do, I rather die with dignity!”

Screams filled the air when G-dragon shoved the sword into his stomach, blood spilling the ground around him as he slowly fell forward; dead.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was on the base when I heard that G-dragon had stabbed himself out of dignity, but that meant the war was victorious. I was ready for a celebration to see everyone I know safe except when I saw Kai teleport Seungwoo to the healing post.

“Seungwoo!” I yelled, running towards him to see that he was trembling. His eyes were lolling to the back of his head and Lay rushed to him just to feel his body.

“He was blasted by the fire dragon twice and for some reason it’s not dispelling it out.” Chanyeol explained, Seungwoo shaking violently. He was going into shock.

“The fire of a fire dragon is different from a normal dragon.” Lay said, trying to keep Seungwoo down when Ahjumma appeared, her face streaked with worry.

“What should we do?” I asked, a ball at the pit of my stomach as Seungwoo jolted back and forth. “Seungwoo!”

“There’s too much inside his body right now!” Ahjumma gasped. “You need to take one of the souls out—I should have done that a long time ago but I got fond of Wooseung.” She sobbed, her hands going to grip Seungwoo.

“What do you mean?” I asked, my voice trembling.

“His soul… it’s overcrowded.” She told me. “There are two souls in his body and the body can’t take it, especially with the energy of the fire dragon. You have to take his soul out. Only one can live in this body.”

“What do you mean? What if I take out Wooseung? What will happen to him?” I demanded.

“You’ll have to do it, Harin!” Ahjumma told me, grabbing me. “Or both Seungwoo and Wooseung will die!”

“I can’t choose!” I yelled at her, tears streaking down my cheeks now that I knew what I had to do to save one of them. “Ahjumma!”

“Harin…” She gripped my shoulder. “You have to choose.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	25. Season 1 end! (SH+KS feelings; recap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (SH+KS feelings; recap)

Chapter 5: no, sehun. I can’t.

Sehun:

Her brother has his powers now and she looks so worried. Why is she always so worried? Look at her, shivering in her pajama’s without shoes. What was she thinking? And there she is, standing with no shame. I swear I have seen her shudder at least twice now.

Sigh. I guess I’ll ask Kyungsoo to give her my coat.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyungsoo:

Male Gaian go boom boom. Oh—Ong Harin standing close to fire. I make boulder now. Protect Exo. Protect Ong Harin.

Master Sehun calling me. I go…

Master Sehun weird. Why he ask me give coat to girl Gaian. Why he never give me coat. Kyungsoo also want coat.

She think coat from me. Ong Harin stupid.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sehun:

She’s walking with Kyungsoo. Tao isn’t here. Sometimes I wonder why he’s so tired. Should I follow them? I should. There are so many screamers in the Forest of Alrevis.

Kyungsoo… Why are you not following her? This girl. I swear she looks for trouble.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyungsoo:

I made flower. I give Ong Harin see if she eat.

Ong Harin never eat. I think Ong Harin good person.

Ong Harin not Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo like Ong Harin a lil bit.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11: she’s a cow, oh sehun!

Sehun:

She’s once of a kind, isn’t she? She observes people and loved by many. I watched, Harin lowering her lips onto the glass and chugging it down. Her eyes are on Mark. Huh. Mark. What does she see in him? Why does she look at him like that? I’ve never looked at anyone like that.

“You’re friend kisses better than your joke of a brother.”

Wow, where does she store all her energy? She just hissed—Ouch. Why is she suddenly so strong? Ong Harin, can you please stop flailing around? Ouch. Fuck this, I’ll just have to carry her.

“Did you kiss her?”

Why is she suddenly asking me that? Why would I kiss that girl? Of course, I didn’t.

“SHE ATTACKED YOU?! COME HERE, YOU MOTHER—”

Look at her go. How cute. She’s even running in zigzag as if it’ll confuse me. What goes on in her brain?

Oh, there’s that Jennie girl with my coat.

Harin’s going crazy, I can’t handle her. She’s going to attack that girl again. This Gaian is such a handful! Can she just stop—

Fuck.

Why am I kissing her? Why is my heart beating this way?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 14: i’m not Baekhyun

Sehun:

When I look at Ong Harin, I see someone I can never have. I see someone who is fierce, but pure. I see how her eyes brighten up when she sees her friends and I see how she sad she gets when someone is sad.

Most of all, I see her. Right now. By the dance floor.

Ong Harin, what have you done to me?

I’m dancing with her and this girl does not know how to dance. She’s smiling now and even though my feet hurt from her stepping on it, I think I’m enjoying myself. How frustrating. She just mentioned my father again.

A part of me wants to shut her up with my lips. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyungsoo:

Master ask Ong Harin to dance. Why Master never ask Kyungsoo to dance.

Go see Ong Harin to make flower. Someone try to kill Ong Harin!

ONG HARIN BAD! Why Ong Harin do that? Why Ong Harin climb?

Kyungsoo too fat. Kyungsoo can’t go! Kyungsoo walk!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sehun:

Ong Harin is sleeping. I can’t believe she climbed over another balcony to get over mine. This girl has no fear. Does she not know the effect she might have on men? How dare she say that she sleeps on the bed with the rest? I’m not the rest—I feel—

What do I feel?

Ong Harin. Never let my name slip your lips when you’re in bed in front of me.

Let me look at her.

She looks peaceful.

Looking at her like this, for some reason, it makes me want to protect her.

Ong Harin. 

You have made my heart soft. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 17: you’re a sunflower

Sehun:

Ouch! Gaian—She’s trying to find the mark on my neck. Ouch. How violent. Look at her! How shameless! She’s just here, sitting on me and looking down on me like she owns me. She probably does this with other men too—

No. She wouldn’t, would she?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyungsoo:

Master hurt, Kyungsoo visit.

Oh- Ong Harin. ONG HARIN SITTING ON MASTER!

Ong Harin VERY VERY BAD!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sehun:

She has been gone for awhile now. She’s been acting strange. She disappears and comes back very early morning. Where does she go? What does she do?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who is that guy holding sunflowers for her? I’ve never seen him before.

I feel like punching someone. What is this anger?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 18: the power of alcohol

Sehun:

Ong Harin, you will be the death of me.

The world is spinning but all I can think of is going to you.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 19: the sound of war

Sehun:

Ong Harin has been crying over the white cracker. I see it in her eyes and I feel… uncomfortable that I can’t do anything. Ong Harin, why would you cry over someone you just met?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baekhyun will not sleep with her. Look at her! Inviting men over to sleep with her.

She just asked me if I liked her. Huh. How blunt.

I guess wanting to protect her, and wanting to be with her can account to me liking her a little bit more than I would like an average person.

Doesn’t she know that when she asks me that, I wouldn’t know how to respond?

Maybe the feeling will fade. In the end it’s duty over love.

Right now, I want to take her hand and pull her closer but all I can do is watch her sleep; wondering why is it that when I see her with someone else my heart twists. Ong Harin, don’t you know that it hurts me to see you cry?

Ong Harin. For someone so brave, you’re so daft.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyungsoo:

WHY they come out Ong Harin tent together!

Ong Harin!!! What you doing!!

KyUngsOo MuST do something!!

Jung Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun handsome. Jung Jaehyun, come. Make flower.

Jung Jaehyun, Kyungsoo believe in you!!

Abada Kadavbra.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 21: this is the start.

Sehun:

She’s here. She’s hurt. I will hurt anyone who touches her. How can someone be so stupid?

Ong Harin. You have to be okay, or I’ll never forgive myself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jung Jaehyun... That bastard! What the fuck is he doing?

Someone take him away or I’ll overturn this boat and feed him to the sirens!

Ong Harin. I have never felt my heart stop this way.

Ong Harin. Until this feeling ends.

Until I get rid what I feel for you.

You’re mine.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyungsoo:

Master stupid. Master don’t understand.

Turtle have shell to protect its heart.

Rabbit no shell.

Master. If you fall in love with Ong Harin.

Kyungsoo can’t protect you.

Kyungsoo will fail.

Kyungsoo can not let that happen.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	26. they're not you

[Exodus base]

“You have to choose!” Ahjumma told me, her eyes brimming with tears when I saw a Grim Reaper nearby. He was muttering to himself, his eyes running over the dead people that were on the ground. He was crossing out names that were already taken and with everyone screaming at me, I stepped towards him—stumbling until I reached him.

I grabbed his hand and he looked at me by surprise, his eyes turning to stare at me while I couldn’t stop sobbing. I had to ask. My hands shaking, I opened my mouth to ask him the question.

“Is it his time?” I asked, pointing to Seungwoo who was violently shaking. I heard Ahjumma yell out my name and the Grim Reaper opened the parchment; turning to me and replying my question with another question.

“Name.” He muttered, his voice void of emotion and it must have been the amount of deaths he has seen.

“Seungwoo. Ong Seungwoo. Wooseung.” I paused, trying to remember Wooseung’s real name before spitting it out. “Kang Daniel.”

“Mhm.” He mumbled, turning the page and scanning through the lists. “Nope. Not on the list. Not his time yet.”

Holding back a squeal, I raced back to Seungwoo; my hands going over his body to remove Wooseung’s soul. I focused on the energy and right then, I saw both Seungwoo’s and Wooseung’s soul bundled in one. Moving my hand away, I could tell which one was Wooseung’s because it was black.

His soul was black, moving in strings while both my brother’s souls trembled at the energy binding both of them together.

Moving my fingers carefully, I slowly tore his soul out with my breath held. I was scared I would drop it. I was scared that it would dissipate into nothing when Ahjumma let out a sigh beside me. Her eyes glazed with tears and she whispered a soft thank you in the air when Seungwoo’s body stopped moving. His body lay peacefully there while I held Wooseung’s soul in my hands.

“We need to save him.” I told Ahjumma, tears rolling down my cheeks. “Do what you did before. Bind his soul to a body!”

“Harin…” She said softly, her voice cracking. “We need a fresh body. Most of these people have been dead for a while. We need a body that is in a brink of death.”

“Then find one!” I told her when I heard a grunt from behind all of us. Turning around, I saw a peacemaker stumble in—the cuts on his body enough to let him bleed. Then to my surprise, I saw a soul exit his body and I recognized it as Yuta. He rushed to us, telling us that the peacemaker was found and he had to bring the body back to base.

And as if my prayers were answered, the Grim Reaper had swooped over him; raising up a hand to call the time of death. Ahjumma turned to me, her eyes shining and before we knew it—we had raced to the body, Ahjumma muttering prayers into the air as Wooseung’s soul settled down in a new body.

The body glowed for a while, the black soul seeping into his chest. Ahjumma gripped his hand, Lay coming to work his magic silently on my brothers new body while I sobbed.

I promised to pray every day if it worked.

I promised to waste all my wishes on Wooseung just to not lose him.

And while I was praying, I felt his fingers move against mine.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
[Seer lands]

In the Seer lands, the three sisters huddled over the crystal ball. The whispers of the souls around them were louder this time; Harin’s tear streaked face a clear image in the ball. They giggled, their cackling echoing throughout the caves as one of them turned; her dress swishing around behind her.

“Exodus is coming to a revolution, my sisters.” One said softly, her hands feeling the cold air. “His soul is now in a new vessel. The Dark one’s prophecy has begun. Because the war is over, this strikes as the beginning of change.”

Two giggled, her eyes turning away from the crystal ball. “The unity with the worlds will be bringing up prophecies that we have been reading for a very long time. We have been waiting for this, sisters. Three—sing the young boy’s prophecy. Let us hear it again.”

Three, the youngest of them all piped up; her merry demeanor different from her sisters. One was serious, Two was flirty and Three—Three was playful. She had lived her seer life enjoying the music that left her lips as she would recite prophecy. In the end, seers never do get any entertainment. She nodded, singing Wooseung’s prophecy that has just started with his soul in a new body.

“A consequence of war, fire and cries.

Prophecy after prophecy will begin to rise.

When the soul of the boy has nowhere to settle.

With the savior’s prayers, they will find a vessel.”

“They already did, didn’t they?” Two drawled, sitting down on her throne. “They already put his soul into a body?”

“Yes, Two. Now let your sister finish reciting the prophecy. You know I don’t like you interrupting.” One scolded, her hands going to motion to Three who had paused with her sister’s words. “Go on, Three.”

“Once by his hand, a life taken.

With a splash of blood, his powers will reawaken.

He, himself, will return the savior’s favor.

For he will be the one who will save her from grave danger.

The boy will be the only one of his kind.

As a Dark One, for the rest of his lifetime.”

“How exciting!” Two purred. “Exodus with their very own Dark One, with his own legacy. How he was blessed such a title from the deities is a wonder.”

“It’s both a blessing and a curse, Two. To have your soul undergo dark magic and still be able to live in a body can change you. There is a reason why the deities have chosen his soul from the lost souls.” One brooded, her hands wringing. “If Ong Harin is the savior. Kang Daniel is the savior’s savior.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
[Infirmary; SM]

It was after war and I remember every thing with a blur. People crying, people cheering; the victory against Euren was bitter sweet and I found myself closing my eyes with fatigue. But I didn’t want to sleep until Suho told me to and I was then ushered into a pouch; Haechan putting everyone in so we all could go back to SM. I don’t remember much, falling asleep with the rumbling of the outside world with the rest of the people beside me.

By the time I woke up, I was already in the infirmary and I could hear the bustling of people walking back and forth. Squinting under the light of the sun that was shining down onto me, I could hear a familiar voice calling out the name of a friend and I stretched; sitting up.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun’s cheerful voice immediately brightened the room and I saw the male running over to Chanyeol who still looked exhausted. “Guess what I brought?”

“What?” Chanyeol asked, struggling to get up. His face was bruised, but they were healing very well with potions. I saw Lay running back and forth from bed to bed and I saw that he wasn’t using his powers. He must be reserving them, I thought. I saw Chanyeol look down on Baekhyun, a small smile on his face.

“Me!” Baekhyun piped up, turning around and even I couldn’t help but chuckle under my breath. Baekhyun was cute and everyone knew that. “Also, I brought you your favorite book.”

I dragged my attention away from him, realization settling in before I blinked. War was over. It was over and… Seungwoo! Wooseung! I gasped, turning to jump out of bed. They had added room in the infirmary and I saw additional beds. Scanning the row, I saw Ahjumma and other Sotes around. Walking down to see Ahjumma, I passed Jaehyun with an old lady which I concluded as his Sote and Johnny beside him.

“Harin!” Ahjumma exclaimed, smiling at me. I peeked behind her and I saw that she was taking care of Seungwoo, my brother still fast asleep. My eyes widened and I was about to ask her where Wooseung was when she beat me to it, and pointed. His bed was opposite of Seungwoo and the guy wore a checkered pajama.

He slept peacefully and I wasn’t used of how he looked but I knew he was Wooseung just the same. I was about to go to him when Seungwoo stirred; his eyes blinking softly. I moved closer to him, smiling when I saw him open his eyes. He was still in a daze and Ahjumma fussed over the lack of water for my brother to drink when Seungwoo jolted up and felt his body.

“Harin!” He gasped, reaching out to grip my hand so tightly I knew it would bruise. “W-What—”

“What? What?” I asked, worried. Was he hurt? What was happening. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t hear Wooseung in my head!” Seungwoo yelled out, both hands going to grip his head. “He’s gone—”

“Seungwoo… He’s not.” I managed to say but Seungwoo was freaking out. He didn’t know that Wooseung’s soul was put into another body and a part of me couldn’t wait for him to find out. He kept fidgeting and I saw his eyes tear up at the fact that he couldn’t hear Wooseung anymore and I had to keep in a chuckle.

And to think he has always hated Wooseung growing up.

I was about to say something when I caught movement at my peripheral vision and I saw Wooseung move, his hands going above his head as he stretched. Seungwoo was still crying, while I patted his back when I saw Wooseung look towards me and Seungwoo; his eyes widening.

Gasping, he touched his face to see if he was real, dropping his hands to look at his fingers when—

Slap!

He slapped himself across the face and I opened my mouth to stop him when Seungwoo made a face.

“There’s a crazy guy in front of us, staring at us and slapping himself.” Seungwoo whispered to me, bringing me closer. “Don’t look at him. He probably has PTSD from the war.”

“Seungwoo…” My voice trailed and I decided to tell him who it was. “Seungwoo, that’s Wooseung.”

My words must have hit him with impact because Seungwoo whipped his head around to look at me, his pupils shaking when he looked back at Wooseung who was still staring at us with his eyes wide open when Wooseung sang almost dumbly.

“Hello… It’s me...” He mumbled. “I’ve been wondering if after all these years you’d like to meet…”

I burst out laughing at Wooseung’s choice of song, singing out “Adele’s- Hello’ and I could feel Seungwoo shift beside me. Before I knew it, Seungwoo had jumped out of the bed and ran over to Wooseung, climbing onto his bed and engulfing him into a hug. I watched, following Seungwoo and standing by Wooseung’s bed.

“Ouch! Seungwoo!” Wooseung yelped, Seungwoo wrapping his arms around Wooseung and cuddling against his chest. “Boy, and you wanted to get rid of me when we were younger!”

“You’re real!” Seungwoo’s voice broke and I sighed, realizing how sad it is to grow up and have everyone tell you that you’re crazy but now to have the voice in your head physically in front of you. “You’re actually real!”

“Whose body is this?” Wooseung asked and I explained to both of them what happened but left out that his soul was black, Wooseung listening intently before his face fell. “Does that mean I don’t have my powers anymore?”

“I’m afraid not, Wooseung.” Ahjumma said sadly, appearing behind me with a tray of water. Wooseung’s face fell for a split second. “The body you are inhabiting isn’t a mage…”

“On the bright side, I can color my hair now!” Wooseung said suddenly, and I nodded. His hair was jet black and I remembered how many times Wooseung would want to color his hair but he couldn’t because he knew Seungwoo wouldn’t let him. “Ouch, Seungwoo… Let go of me!”

“No.” Seungwoo said stubbornly and I laughed, watching my brothers hug on the same bed. “I’m older than you.”

“No, you’re not!”

“Ong Wooseung, do not disobey your Hyung!”

“I want to go back to my own body!” Wooseung wailed and I glanced at Ahjumma, both of us snickering at how they were bickering.

“This is my body, not yours!”

“Because of me, your body is not a virgin anymore!” Wooseung fired back and I saw Seungwoo turn bright red, wrestling Wooseung onto the ground while we watched.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[SM ballroom]

Days passed and we were told that we were going to have a graduation ceremony. All of EXO were graduating and some of NCT. Everyone was happy and chattering and I walked around the room with Bubbles. She had a smile on her face and she honked, me squealing beside her in response to her happiness when her big lips turned up into a smile. She had missed me a lot and the last days of being in SM, I was cooped up in the room with her because she didn’t want me to leave. When Mr. Bobbit first came and dropped her off, I was certain he wiped a tear and I knew that he was attached to Bubbles as much as she was attached to me.

“That’s a good girl!” I cooed, turning and grabbing the dress that was given to me by Suho. It was knee length with long sleeves and a belt. It was gray in color, but the skirt had triangles of interval black. I put it on after the shower and went out of the room, Bubbles bouncing up after me. “Come, come.”

We passed the boys rooms and I saw that everyone was dressed up in tuxedos. I heard my name being called by two people and I turned to see Seungwoo and Wooseung walk up to me. They were both wearing suits and I smiled when I saw that they could finally wear different clothes. Wooseung was wearing a simple tuxedo, black over white. Seungwoo was wearing all white. Both had bow ties and looked absolutely handsome.

“Look at you!” Wooseung said, hugging me and turning me around; Seungwoo chuckling and reaching up to pat my head. “Beautiful! And look at me! I dyed my hair!”

Wooseung had dyed his hair a goldish color and I thanked and complimented him, earning a smug smile. We headed to the award ceremony that was in the SM ball room. I never knew SM had a ball room, but then again, I never explored it that well. Stepping into the ballroom, I saw camera’s flashing and my eyes widened at the flashes. Sometimes I forgot that cameras existed in Exodus and that pictures move. Then again, the cameras were probably charmed by Oh Shun.

“Wannaone! Harin!” We all turned to EXO who were already sitting in the front row. I know that they have went and visited Wooseung in the infirmary so they already know how he looked like. I saw that the row was almost filled and I told them that it was okay and I’d sit on the row behind them, seating myself beside Jaehyun and Johnny who were also dressed up.

“Hi, Senior.” Jaehyun greeted me and I smiled to him. “How’ve you been?”

“Alright, Jaehyun. Very well. Did I tell you how cool you were when you came flying with the water dragons?” I asked and Jaehyun turned a slight shade of pink, Johnny turning to listen to us talk.

“Thank you, Senior. I was scared I wouldn’t be able to come in time.” He admitted. “And if it wasn’t for Senior Tao, we wouldn’t have been able to make it.”

I paused, remembering that Jaehyun and Mark came first. I wondered where Tao was at that time, turning to Jaehyun to ask him. The male replied, shrugging.

“I tried to talk to the mother dragon but she didn’t listen to me. Somehow she listened to Senior Tao more.” He answered and I nodded. “Animals are unpredictable sometimes.”

“I see…” My voice trailed. “As long as you guys are here now.”

“Yeah. And Senior Tao knew the place pretty well too so it didn’t take us long to reach the Pearl Caves. Mark kept forgetting how to read the compass. I’m glad we brought Senior Tao.” Jaehyun told me and I nodded. Everything worked out well in the end.

Suddenly everyone stood up and when I lifted my head, I saw that Oh Shin had arrived with Oh Shun. Advisor Leetuek, the murderer trailed behind with Advisor Siwon who was also in a tuxedo. He walked up to the podium, his eyes flashing as he stood before us before speaking into an echowomp that was on the podium.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” He paused, Oh Shin’s gaze going down and I’m pretty sure it was to feign sadness. “Please. A moment of silence for the deceased. Strong souls who have sacrificed their life for Exodus.”

Fuck you, I thought. My eyes burned with hate and I saw him look towards me while I stared Oh Shin down. The room was silent as people payed respects to those who died and after a few minutes, Oh Shin cleared his throat.

“For current news, I would like to inform you that The League of Euren are now captured and our army are holding them prisoners of war. I am now trying to settle things peacefully.”

Claps erupted throughout the ballroom and I felt my stomach turn at the façade Oh Shin was putting up.

“I would also like to first congratulate the class of EXO for graduating.” He began and I saw EXO clapping. “As well as Wannaone.” He said, motioning to Seungwoo and Wooseung who sat in front of him. “All of you have been very brave I want to commend everyone who fought in the war for their hard work.”

He smiled, a woman going up to him and giving him pieces of papers to what seemed like our awards. “Also, after very close discussion… We have also decided that those who played a big part in retrieving The Staff of Moses, or those who had exquisite performance as well as those who have went for the dragons should also graduate despite not being in EXO. So, I would like to congratulate Jung Jaehyun, Johnny Suh and Lee Taeyong for making it to the graduating list.”

My eyes widened and I looked at Jaehyun who was smiling, Johnny wooping up as he thrusted his fist in the air. I saw Taeyong in another row, standing up and bowing. I felt happy for them. In the end, they worked hard and deserved to graduate. Oh Shin then began to call each of us out to accept our graduation scrolls. When it came to my turn, he gripped my hand roughly a smile painted on his face while I turned and painfully smiled to the camera that snapped a picture. I realized that Sehun and Kyungsoo weren’t around and when their names were called, Oh Shin spoke into the echowomps.

“My son, Oh Sehun and his keeper; Do Kyungsoo will be coming shortly so there is no need to panic, everyone.”

Once we all got our scrolls, Oh Shin then began to call out titles for those who helped in war.

“Haechan Lee!” Oh Shin thundered almost enthusiastically. “The pocket mage!”

“Mark Lee, the boy who screams!”

“Aw, man. I wanted something cooler.” Mark complained, standing up to get his award. The award ceremony continued for what seemed like another half an hour when Oh Shin cleared his throat; his eyes shining.

“And lastly, I would like to make a few small announcements.” He said, his eyes settling into the crowd. “First, since the death of our recent headmaster has occurred… I have decided to appoint Advisor Leeteuk as the Headmaster of SM; School of mages.”

What? He was appointing Leeteuk, murderer of Donghae as the headmaster of SM? I blinked, my hands going into small fists while everyone clapped. They all seemed happy and Leeteuk bowed to everyone, raising a hand to the air.

“Second.” Oh Shin began. “I would like to appoint Park Chanyeol, Whisperer of the Dragons as my right hand.”

Gasps filled the room and I saw Chanyeol gulp, Baekhyun smacking Chanyeol’s back violently with excitement. I saw Chanyeol look shocked at the sudden title given to him by Oh Shin.

“I believe as we are now also handling Eurenic people, Young master Chanyeol will be able to serve as a bridge between Exodes and the Eurenic.” He said, and EXO cheered, pounding him on the back. “Come up onto the stage, please.”

Chanyeol stood up, his knees shaking. His lanky legs brought him up and I watched Oh Shin shake his hand. Chanyeol was chewing on his bottom lip, standing on the right side of Oh Shin. Oh Shin wasn’t done yet, continuing to talk.

“I would also like to appoint Lee Taeyong, as my left hand.” He smiled and I looked back to see Taeyong stand up, his face stricken. “As someone who has the ability to harness pure energy, I hope he will be able to serve The Order with his powers.”

What is he doing? Is he going to recruit people for his right and left feet too? I grumbled and I watched Taeyong go onto the stage. I knew nothing of the guy, only that he once bullied my brother but he seemed nice when my brother talked about him. I watched as Chanyeol shook Taeyong’s hand and they stood by Oh Shin, proudly.

Oh, if only they knew.

I bet Oh Shin had a plan and now that he had Chanyeol and Taeyong by his side, he was thinking of doing something. I heard Baekhyun cheer for Chanyeol; everybody clapping for the two mages that automatically got jobs right out of graduation.

“Now that war is over, I would like to gift everyone some time to rest and heal. The Royal Castle is open for the mages who want to stay, for I know some of young men… and women are not from Soul City. Or from this world.” Oh Shin said, his eyes on me. “So, take your time and I hope to see you in the Royal Castle.”

How considerate of him.

Holding back a scoff, music sprang in the background and suddenly I was grabbed by almost everyone, feeling my body slam against each person’s chest as they cheered happily. It was a glorious day. A victorious one for those who have graduated and I could see that everyone had not a single worry in their minds. They were going for vacation and they would enjoy it. I was patting Kai on the back when I heard Seungwoo let out a yelp. Turning to see what happened, I saw Haechan trying to take off his glasses.

“Haechan… Wooseung’s not here!” Seungwoo exclaimed dodging a jumping Haechan who looked like he was about to cry. “He’s gone!”

“What do you mean!” Haechan cried, stopping and looking towards Seungwoo. His eyes were beginning to tear up and Seungwoo looked flustered. “You went to the exorcist?”

His voice cracked and I realized that Haechan actually really did like being with Wooseung. Seungwoo’s face softened and he pointed to Wooseung who was distracted. Seungwoo nudged Wooseung, Wooseung looking back in surprise when his eyes settled on Haechan who was staring at him with big eyes.

“Uh… Hey, boy.” Wooseung stuttered, feeling awkward in greeting Haechan in another body. “Missed me?”

“I want Senior Wooseung!” Haechan yelled out and Wooseung pointed at himself, confused. He seemed to have forgotten to explain that he was in another body, but Haechan caught on quickly and sniffed as he went closer to Wooseung to investigate. He reached out and touched Wooseung softly before bursting out. “You look weird! What happened?”

“He’s telling you I’m hotter.” Seungwoo told Wooseung who scoffed. “Harin had to place Wooseung in another vessel because of the war.”

Haechan squinted at Wooseung, hands on his hips before breaking into a smile. “This is fun! You look like old Senior Wooseung and you ARE Senior Wooseung!” He hugged Wooseung tightly, I could almost see my brother’s eyeballs pop out.

“Ouch—”

“I like you so much! I can’t help it!” Haechan squished Wooseung up and I saw him let out a chuckle, patting Haechan’s head. “We totally have to go to Uncle Rumple!”

I smiled; all the happiness was beginning to make me forget what I was supposed to do. I let out a sigh, my mind on where I was supposed to go. I knew that Ahjumma would want to follow Seungwoo where ever he went. Seungwoo would want to follow Wooseung because now it seemed like my brother was having separation anxiety every time Wooseung wasn’t around him.

Then again, it was because he was so used to having Wooseung around. And now that Wooseung had his own body, he was going to be unpredictable. I was lost in my own thoughts seeing Haechan grab Seungwoo with one hand and Wooseung with another; chattering their ears off when I saw Sehun walk in. I haven’t seen him for awhile and I was relieved to see that he didn’t seem like he had changed… other than the fact that he was pushing a wheelchair that had Kyungsoo on it.

“There.” Kyungsoo directed and I saw Sehun let out a sigh, following Kyungsoo’s orders. Kyungsoo didn’t look hurt at all, but then again, I didn’t hear anything since the war. He looked smug and Sehun caught sight of me, bringing Kyungsoo to me. “Ong Harin!”

“Kyungsoo.” I greeted, petting his arm.

“Thank you, you save Sehun.” He whispered loudly as if he didn’t want Sehun to hear but the wind mage was already rolling his eyes. His voice dropped lower and he pulled me closer. “But you still turtle. Okay, now go there!”

“Kyungsoo, you’re not even hurt. Why am I doing this?” Sehun voiced exasperated, Kyungsoo turning to stare at Sehun.

“I hurt.” Kyungsoo replied simply and stubbornly, even Sehun didn’t seem like he wanted to argue. He pushed the wheelchair towards the rest and I saw Oh Shin call Sehun over. I saw Kyungsoo suddenly panic, standing up and walking normally towards Oh Shin and I laughed.

He was faking it, alright.

I looked around, realizing that Bubbles was no where to be found when I saw Mr. Bobbit feeding her grass, a hand going to pat her head. He was talking to her in a gentle voice with my brothers behind him. Walking over to them, Seungwoo turned to me and told me the news.

“Haechan wants us to go to see Uncle Rumpel in centaur gap.” He told me and I nodded. “He has only a few days rest unlike all of us and apparently Senior Leeteuk will be opening SM to classes again soon. I was thinking that Wooseung and I will probably be in centaur gap for a while. Wooseung wants to travel too. I think he wants to find more about his family. You should come. I have yet to tell Ahjumma.”

I didn’t have to think, my mind filled with things I had to do. Donghae’s words still filled my mind and I knew I was racing against time I didn’t have. I told them that they should do whatever they wanted to do and when they asked me where I would go, I began to tell them that I’d stay in the Royal Castle just to make sure they wouldn’t worry about me. I knew when I started digging, I would be walking into a snake pit.

“I’ll go back to the room and pack first.” I told my brothers, waving to them. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll just be hanging out at the Royal Castle.”

I didn’t want to stay at the Royal Caslte, but with everything that Donghae told me; The Royal Castle seemed to make much more sense. I would be able to go to find “Sana” and I’d be in Soul City so I would be able to find Shinee. 

“Of course.” Wooseung added and I nodded, turning to tell Bubbles that it was time to leave. I saw Mr. Bobbit’s bottom lip quiver and I couldn’t help but feel sorry for him when we began to leave. I walked back to my room and began to pack, my door wide open when I heard a knock on the door. Turning, I saw that it was Baekhyun and Chanyeol, the annoying duo walking into my room. Baekhyun bounced up to me, his face lighting up and driving all my worries away for a moment.

“I’m going back to the Byun Mansion.” Baekhyun told me, beaming to me. “Why don’t you come with me? You can come and hang out with the dwarves and we can come back to Soul City together. I need to get myself employed with a normal job too.”

“But you’re rich already!” I told him and Baekhyun shook his head, reaching down to rub Bubbles on the head.

“I am, but money doesn’t take away boredom and money doesn’t give me a goal.” Baekhyun sighed. “Unlike Chanyeol here who got a job right out of graduation.”

Chanyeol grinned at me. “You heard it, didn’t you? I’m going to be the Royal Headmaster’s right hand!” He seemed excited with it and even if I felt uncomfortable with him working closely with Oh Shin, I congratulated him and gave him a hug.

“Where are you going to be going?” Baekhyun asked when I turned down his offer. I shrugged, knowing I had to figure a lot of things out. “You sure you don’t want to come with me?” He seemed like he was begging me more than asking me and I had to turn him down again, telling him that I had things to do. Nodding sadly, Baekhyun said he understood and told me that he had to go to pack, bidding me goodbye and making me promise to visit him if he ever came back to Soul City.

I sighed, grabbing my bag and ushering Bubbles over. She followed obediently and I knew she would keep close where ever I went. Walking out of the room, I saw Luhan and Xiumin talking.

“You can always come and stay with me.” Luhan was saying to Xiumin and when I approached them, Xiumin told me that he would be shadowing judges in the Royal Court. Luhan added that Xiumin always wanted to become a Judge and finally open up an orphanage. “Besides, my house is just near there.”

Thinking back, I remember Luhan saying something about his father being an executioner and that he got his powers when his friend was wrongly framed. I saw uncertainty flicker through Xiumin’s eyes but he accepted the offer gracefully and upon asking me where I’d go for vacation, I answered that I’d probably be at the Royal Castle.

“Where will Tao be?” I asked, noticing Tao’s absence. I saw Luhan shrug and he replied that he had no idea. Thinking about it, I had no idea where Tao came from and made a mental note to ask him if I ever saw him again.

“I’m excited you’ll be staying at the Castle.” Xiumin told me. “Suho, Kris, Chanyeol and a couple of others are going to be there. We can hang out in between breaks... At least I’ll be able to see you from time to time.”

Xiumin looked hopeful and I had to admit that it eased a lot of worries in my heart. At least he was around whenever I needed him. I knew I would have to keep myself close with him friends after what happened last time in the Royal Castle.

But the difference now was that I was positive I would be able to kill anyone Oh Shin sent to see me.

I was beginning to feel confident in my power and even thanked the existence of it.

Boxes fell onto the floor and I saw Kai saying bye to Kyungsoo, the male balancing the items in his hands. He flashed me a smile when he saw me and after a few moments of talk, he told me he would be heading back home to see his father. Since he had graduated, he and his father had settled on an understanding that he would be able to marry in due time. Upon asking where Kyungsoo was going, he grunted and told me he’d go back to his garden.

“Sehun’s family gifted Kyungsoo a plot of land near their vacation house.” Kai explained and Kyungsoo nodded. I noticed the rake behind with all the other potted plants he was planning to bring. I was excited to be able to see Kyungsoo look giddy for the vacation to come and slowly bid Xiumin and Kai goodbye, thinking of going to see Suho to tell him that I’d be staying in the royal castle with him. Kyungsoo followed me.

“I won’t see Ong Harin for long long time.” Kyungsoo said, almost too brightly. “So, I walk with Ong Harin and squonk for lil bit.”

“Why do you sound happy you won’t see me for a while?” I asked him, amused at his tone.

“Of course, happy. No Ong Harin, no stress.” He replied. Ouch. Well, that hurt.

Walking down the hallway, I heard two familiar people bickering and when I poked my head through the door and I saw Johnny fuss over Jaehyun. Jaehyun was lifting a bag and Johnny was snatching the bag out of his arms.

“I have to send you off to the Royal Castle first and then go back to the Bean Stalk.” Johnny was saying to Jaehyun and his friend grumbled. “I have to. Your father would not want you to handle all these things alone.”

Wow, Jaehyun had a LOT of stuff. A lot of the boxes were scattered across the floor and heaps of clothes hung out from each box. Jaehyun finally let Johnny handle it, running a hand through his hair before letting out a frustrated sigh. Looking up, he caught sight of me.

“Jaehyun.” I said to him and he nodded.

“Senior Harin. Senior Kyungsoo.” He greeted back. “I have to go to the Royal Castle. My father’s staying in it for awhile since he’s in the Order.”

“I see. I guess I’ll see you around then.” I told him and he brightened up, forgetting Johnny who struggled to hold everything. “I’m staying there too.”

“Jung Jaehyun and Ong Harin?” Kyungsoo asked out loud before grabbing Jaehyun’s arm a bit too eagerly. “Jung Jaehyun must play with Ong Harin every day!”

“Kyungsoo… I’m not a toy!”

“Uh… Sure, Senior Kyungsoo.” Jaehyun answered Kyungsoo politely before his eyes twinkled eagerly. “We can spend time together then. Johnny here is going back to the beanstalk with the giants.”

“Uhhh…” Johnny mumbled, fumbling as the boxes fell down onto the ground again. “I give up!” He groaned. “Jung Jaehyun, help me!”

“I told him and he didn’t listen.” Jaehyun muttered under his breath before taking my hand and giving it a little squeeze. “I’ll see you there, Senior.”

I was about to open my mouth and tell him not to call me ‘Senior’ anymore since we graduated at the same time but he was already running towards Johnny and helping him with the boxes. I watched them bicker before Johnny gave up, sitting on the floor while Jaehyun scolded him for acting up. It was hilarious but it was also pretty cute. It was then I felt someone behind me and when I turned, my eyes met Sehun’s dark pupils. He towered over me and I took a step back almost immediately.

“Oh Sehun.” I breathed and he flickered his eyes over my features before crossing his arms.

“Do you have your bags packed?” He asked and I blinked at him. “I heard them saying that you’re going to stay at the Royal Castle.”

I felt Kyungsoo shift beside me before he voiced something I had forgotten. “Ong Harin and Master Sehun never fight about necklace. Kyungsoo never forget.”

Oh, right! My eyes widened and I stomped my feet onto the ground, glaring at Sehun. Kyungsoo giggled, moving away.

“I go help Johnny and Jung Jaehyun with boxes. Have fun, Ong Harin and Master!” He chirped and my suspicions were confirmed that he enjoyed me and Sehun fighting. I toddled away and I glowered at Sehun who sighed.

“I can’t believe you put paired magic on me!” I told him. “Do you know how violated I feel?”

“Gaian. It was just to make sure you were safe.”

“I’m not talking about the fact that the necklace was for you to find me, Oh Sehun. If it was just that, I would be okay. But the fact that you put your mark on me—” I scoffed when I saw Sehun roll his eyes. “Do not roll your eyes at me! And do not downplay it!”

“I did it thinking that the sirens would act differently if they knew you would be paired with me!” Sehun said back. “And you’re still wearing the necklace—DO NOT TAKE IT OFF!”

I had reached for the necklace, Sehun yelling at me before he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I crashed against his chest, Sehun holding me there before looking down on me; his eyes unreadable.

I pushed him away, crossing my arms angrily at him. He made me so mad! He annoyed me, pissed me off but a part of me cared so deeply about him; it confused me.

“What’s so wrong about being paired with me?” He asked, finally stepping away and giving me space.

“Because I know it’s not real.” I told him. “I know you did it out of safety and I appreciate that, but you could have told me about it and I’d wear it—”

“You’d wear it just to take it off.” Sehun spoke, his eyes clouding over before the expression on his face changed. “Fine, Gaian. Take it off. Do what you want. Who am I to tell you what to do?”

Suddenly the air felt a little colder, his eyes dragging away from me and before I knew it; he had left me standing there feeling as if it was my fault. My heart twisted and I took a deep breath.

There it is, emotions I don’t understand.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Upon arriving to the Royal Castle, I had settled on the same floor as Jaehyun, his room right beside mine. It was the same floor that I stayed in last time but in a different room. I sat down on the bed, my thoughts going to Sehun while I gripped the necklace that was on my neck. My hands traced the sunflower pendant.

Sehun.

Why was so he complicated? Why did he make me feel so sad yet so happy at the same time?

Sehun.

Even his name sounded different my ears now.

I felt a nudge on my leg and I saw Bubbles look up at me, her big eyes shining. I sighed and scratched her neck, smiling down at her. She sniffed and shuffled closer to me.

“What’s happening, Bubbles? Why am I feeling this way?” I asked Bubbles who stared at me silently. Sometimes I wished she could speak. I patted her back, smoothing the rough skin before deciding to shake it out of my head.

I had more important things to do.

Standing up, I told Bubbles that I would be right back. I had only one thing in mind and that was to go and check to see if the flower was there. Creeping out of the bedroom, I headed to the seventh floor when Kyungsoo brought me at first when I stopped at the 6th floor. Looking up, I saw men on the top of the staircases.

They all wore the crest of the Order and were in dark blue uniforms and it didn’t take rocket science to know that they were guards. I frowned, wondering why there were guards when last time we walked inside freely. What was Oh Shin up to? A change in routine, a change in behavior usually meant something was brewing and it was nothing good.

Deciding not to risk it, I walked back down the stairs. I had nothing to do and I didn’t know what to do when I caught sight of Jaehyun leaning against the railing in front of my room. He looked like he was waiting for me, his dark hair falling over his eyes with his arms crossed. He tapped his fingers against his arm and seemed to be in deep thought when I tilted my head, watching him.

Jaehyun was really good looking. Whoever would end up with him is a lucky girl. I found myself smiling, walking towards him and he jumped when he sensed my presence.

“Senior.” His voice smooth, his smile unwavering. For a moment, his eyes stared straight at mine but he dragged them away, looking at the floor politely. “I wanted to know if you wanted to…” His voice trailed and he paused, shaking his head. “Sorry. I wanted to say read books but I know how boring it sounds.”

“Jaehyun. You can stop calling me “Senior”’ I told him, chuckling. He turned pink. “I’m Harin. Besides, we graduated at the same time, didn’t we?”

He scractched the back of his head. “I guess we did. I’m sorry, Se- I mean, Harin. I was just bored and… I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

I nodded at him and he turned even a brighter shade of pink, I couldn’t help but laugh out loud. He really was an awkward character. I was about to tell him that reading books was fine when I remembered that Jaehyun might not be charmed. My eyes widened and I reached out to touch his arm. Jaehyun jumped, surprised.

“Jaehyun. Do you want to come to my room?” I asked and he looked flustered. This time he turned a dark red and I shook my head, realizing how it sounded. “There is something I want to show you and talk to you about.”

“O-Oh…” Jaehyun stuttered. “I mean, sure. What is it?”

I didn’t say anything, grabbing his arm and finally pulling him into the room. I had visited the library before and gathered articles and articles of Oh Shin. I also ripped the list off from the book I had found before. It was the list that wrote down all the names of those that had died in the Royal Castle. Jaehyun stood by the door even when I closed it, looking awkward. I looked up to see him uneasy and I guessed it was because it was room.

“Relax, Jaehyun.” I told him and he didn’t seem convinced. What a gentleman. Sehun would have just walked inside and lounged on the bed. “Come in, I want to ask you a few things.”

Jaehyun bit his lip, slowly approaching me when I patted the bed. I spread everything down on the bed and he frowned, reading the articles as well as the list. His lips moved as he took in word by word, still not understanding why I was making him read it. I still didn’t know where to start when he had finished reading everything but I just blurted the one question that I had to ask.

“What do you think of the Royal Headmaster?”

“The Royal Headmaster?” Jaehyun’s voice trailed and I saw a flash of annoyance pass his features with the mention of Oh Shin. “He’s… okay. But there are things that he does that I don’t agree with.”

That’s a good start.

“I mean, if you know of the history of the order, a few generations back women were removed from the Order of Royals.” Jaehyun paused. “When Royal Headmaster Oh Shin became headmaster, he preached about peace and equality but he also turned down many applications for the Order because those who applied were women.”

I frowned and Jaehyun kept talking.

“A few generations ago, I understand. Exodus has a history of sexism. But now? I expected the Royal Headmaster to open slots for women.” Jaehyun chewed his lip. “And I heard about how he had his people go from house to house to and used The Sign on the females to see if they reacted to it. Of course, people said he did it because he was just making sure that women could be mages after Merlin’s curse but it had always seemed weird that he would go through all that just to see if the curse existed. He had done a lot of things I find… unsettling but I guess it’s just me.”

Except it wasn’t just him.

Jaehyun wasn’t charmed. He couldn’t be when he was second guessing the decisions of Oh Shin. I nodded, touching his arm before telling him that he might find me crazy. I then began to tell him that I think that Oh Shin could be able to charm people. That he was killing off female mages. I showed him the list of the people who died in the Royal Castle, along with the articles I have read and Jaehyun was just silent the whole time. He listened, his face unchanging until I finished what I was saying and he just stared at me. Even when I told him that Leeteuk killed Donghae, he didn’t bat an eyelash.

“Look, Jaehyun. I know it’s hard to believe but…”

“I believe you.” He said to me, his eyes skimming the articles in front of him. “I don’t know why but he always made me feel as if he was up to no good. I have always had that feeling about him but somehow everyone around me told me I was overthinking. One time I mentioned to Senior Kris that I didn’t think that it made sense to only allow pregnant females guards to be recruited in the Locked Lands.”

The Locked Lands? Wasn’t that the place Rumpelstiltskin said that people would relive their worse nightmares if they visited those lands? And that if you want to leave, you have to kill somebody?

“There is a prison in the locked lands and there are only female guards. Those who are recruited are pregnant. And he does that… every ten years. And somehow, those women are willing to go. I know their families are funded well but why leave the rest of the world, pregnant and about to conceive, just to work in a prison?”

I frowned. It made no sense. Unless Oh Shin wanted the female guards to give birth and raise their children to become future guards in The Locked Lands. That seemed like the only reason why he would do that. Jaehyun sighed.

“I also heard of one peacemaker. She got paired early and was pregnant at around… sixteen?” He frowned. “She was recruited and when she worked in the locked lands, she gave birth and the baby was stillborn. Because of that, it was considered a live sacrificed to The Locked Lands so she left. After she left, she tried to tell everyone that The Royal Headmaster is evil and he charms people into believing him. She never wanted to go to the Locked Lands in the first place. Apparently, after that she disappeared.”

“And everyone else? Didn’t they ask where she went?”

“Not at all.” Jaehyun replied. “The media painted her as a bad person but I know of this because she was a distant cousin. My family mourned and I remember my parents funding a search party for her until we all just forgot about it.”

Wow. Oh Shin was batshit crazy.

I sighed. A part of me was happy he believed me. A part of me felt unsafe and that I was putting Jaehyun to danger. I leaned back down, falling onto the bed as I spread my legs and stretched, my eyes on the ceiling. I saw Jaehyun do the same, both of us lying on the bed, basking in the silence.

“I can’t believe someone can be so evil.” I said and he gave out a “Mhmm.”

“Now that you say that he has the ability to charm people, it makes so much sense.” He replied and I exhaled. “What did Senior Donghae tell you to do?”

“He told me to go and find “Shinee”.” I told Jaehyun. “He told me to save Sana.”

“I can’t believe Senior Sehun has a twin.” Jaehyun said softly and I chuckled.

“Right? I can’t even handle one Sehun. Let alone a girl version of him.” I told him and he laughed.

I yawned, the cold air coming in from the open window when I felt Jaehyun shift beside me. He began to hum a soft song but it was a song that was unfamiliar to my ears.

“Jaehyun.” I called his name.

“Mhmm?”

“Teach me how to sing that song you use to sing to the animals.” I told him and he laughed, his laugh natural and care free.

“You start off with a low note. La-La…” He demonstrated it and I opened my mouth and followed his tone. “That’s good. Now you raise it up a little bit. Here’s how it goes.” He sang in a soft voice and I copied it, Jaehyun clapping his hands. “Good job!”

“Call me if you ever need someone to charm a squonk. I’ll do it for you.” I told him and he nodded, agreeing while Bubbles’ head popped up from the side of the bed when she heard the word “squonk”.

“Will do, Harin.” He replied.

I felt my eyes grow heavy and with a sigh, I felt my eyelids go shut as Jaehyun hummed a soft song in my my ear.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was awoken by Jaehyun’s voice, shaking my shoulder. When I sat up, I saw that the sun had set and that I had napped for around three hours. Yawning, I stretched. Jaehyun still looked sleepy and he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“I should go back to my room.” Jaehyun told me and I nodded, standing up to the door while Jaehyun fixed my bed. I reached to open the door when I heard Sehun’s voice talking to a girl as both of them walked past my bedroom door.

“Thank you for the meeting today, Young Royal Master. I am intrigued at the person you are and I hope we see each other in a different way from today.” She cooed. “In fact, I hope you think twice about not staying for the night. In the end, I’m sure you can get a little bit lonely being all alone without a woman by your side.”

I peeked through the crack of the door and I heard Sehun reply.

“Thank you, Lady Krystal.” Sehun answered. “I would love to. I enjoy your company very much and I look forward to our future interactions.”

“Perhaps tomorrow?” The bitch asked. Wait, why am I calling her that? I don’t even know her. My chest burned and my fingers curled into a fist. “I’m free for the whole day.”

Jaehyun appeared from beside me after he had fixed my bed. It must be a habit for him. He didn’t know what I was looking at, his hands going to the door and opening it. I didn’t have time to tell him to not go out yet when Jaehyun stepped out of my bedroom, his eyes widening when he saw Sehun and Krystal in the hallway.

“Jaehyun!” Krystal gasped when she saw him. I moved forward behind Jaehyun when I saw Sehun’s eyes narrow at me. “Oh, with your paired partner, I see.”

“Krystal—” Jaehyun greeted, stepping to the side before introducing me to the woman. “Harin, this is my cousin. Jung Krystal. Lady Krystal. Her father is my father’s brother.”

She was beautiful.

She was slim, her long black hair down to her back. She would be even more beautiful if she didn’t look at me like I was a peasant. A smirk travelled up her face and I saw her look at me from head to toe before she threw her hair over her back.

“Oh, dear cousin. What a cute little thing.” She sneered. “Then again, play all you want. I’m sure your father wouldn’t say anything about it.”

I saw Jaehyun’s face change almost automatically, his eyes darkening at his cousin before he retorted.

“I’m sorry, dear cousin.” He almost spat out. “But I’m not the one following my father’s every command. I also don’t go around “playing”. Now, you can go and kiss the toes of every noble man that surrounds you but please do not disrespect people because that shows me more of your character than theirs.”

Krystal’s mouth opened and she was about to say something when Sehun reached out and grabbed her arm. “Lady Krystal. We have a whole day together tomorrow. I think it’s best I send you off to your room.”

She didn’t need to be told twice, giving me one final look before stomping to her room and slamming the door shut in Sehun’s face in anger. Jaehyun sighed, turning to me and apologizing for his cousins’ behavior.

“She’s usually like that. Since our family is the second richest in Exodus, under the Oh family, she was brought up to look down on everyone.”

I tried to hold back a scoff. If only she knew how rich I was back on Earth! Jaehyun reached up and patted my head, a hand going to tuck my hair behind my ears. He smiled at me, his fingers lingering in my hair before he brought it down, dragging it against my cheek gently.

“I’m going to bed. I’ll come and wake you up tomorrow?” He asked, his voice hopeful before I nodded. He gave me a smile and turned, walking back to his room, passing by Sehun who was taking long strides towards me. Jaehyun entered his room just as Sehun stopped in front of me.

“What was he doing in your room?” Sehun suddenly asked, his eyes on me. I looked up at him blankly. For some reason, Sehun’s face annoyed me. I wanted to just punch him and never see him again.

“What’s it with you?” I asked back.

“Gaian—” His growled. “Are you really asking me that? He’s a man. You don’t invite him in your room just like that—”

“Really, Oh Sehun?” I asked back, gritting my teeth. “You can go and meet other woman and promise your time with them and I can’t? Shocking.” I seethed, staring at him as he stared back. “Do me a favor and don’t ever act so entitled that you can tell me what to do. Talk to me when you’re uncharmed and maybe I’ll listen.”

“What does that mean—” Sehun began but I wasn’t having any of it, walking back to my room and slamming the door shut. I locked it, my insides burning with anger. He slammed his fist against the door. “Open the door, Ong Harin!”

“Or what? Or you’ll go and tell Lady Krystal about it?” I mocked. “Do me a favor and leave me alone, Oh Sehun!”

He stopped and I heard him take in a sharp inhale. “Ong Harin.”

His voice was soft and I could swear I felt emotion behind his words.

“You don’t know how much I’ve wanted to see you the whole day.”

No, Sehun. Don’t say that. It makes me feel things.

“You have other people to see.” I responded, leaning against the door. I was an emotional mess and I didn’t know why. Sehun made me feeling like there was a hurricane in my chest.

“Ong Harin.” He breathed. “They are not you.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	27. what makes you so special?

“Ong Harin… They’re not you.”

My eyes fluttered open and I closed them again, letting out a frustrated groan. After that day, I told Sehun to leave and never talk to me again. I was angry and annoyed and now it has been almost four days since I’ve seen him. The past four days, I’ve been with Jaehyun—telling him almost everything that was going on and scouting the Royal Library in order to get more evidence. I was buried in mounds of paper with Jaehyun almost every day, basking in the sound of him humming random songs. I knew that I had to start telling people, EXO being my first target. Jaehyun was with me every step of the way and he was the first person I saw in the morning and the last person I saw at night.

Out of all my problems, I had another one added and that was my dreams.

I have been dreaming about Sehun for four days, rewinding his words over and over again like a merry-go-round. I felt myself get annoyed every time I remembered him. His face haunted me and every day I had a small hope that he would be walking down my hallway.

I was out of my mind.

I opened my eyes and rolled to my side, pressing a hand against my head before trudging to the bathroom. It was 7 am in the morning and I knew that in thirty minutes, Jaehyun would already be in front of my door and we’d get breakfast and lounge in the library for the whole day. I brushed my teeth and took a shower, deciding that I would be the one to surprise him in front of his doorstep this time. I slipped into my clothes, grabbing my coat because of how unbelievably chilly it was. I walked to the door to open it slightly when I heard Krystal talk.

It took me my all to not roll my eyes to the back of my head. Krystal stayed on the same floor as I was, her room right next to mine while Jaehyun’s room next to hers. Our floor was for guests so I figured out as much and I have seen her around, but she would always just stare at me as if I had something on my face. Jaehyun always told me not to think about it, that his cousin was just a spoiled brat. I decided not to go out simply because I didn’t want to cross paths with her when I heard her say Sehun’s name.

“Thank you, Royal Young Master.” She told him and my heart twisted when I heard Sehun’s voice. I closed the door softly, pressing my ear against the door just to hear him speak.

“You’re welcome. Though I hope it’ll never happen again, Lady Krystal.” Sehun said to her. I frowned. What happened? I wanted to slap myself. I was never curious about other peoples’ business and I had no idea why I was here with my ear against the door trying to eavesdrop. “My father would not approve of me in your bedroom. You are a Lady, after all.”

I rolled my eyes this time, stepping away from the door just to walk back to the bed and fall face flat onto my covers. I hated feeling this way. Sehun pissed me off. He tells me Jaehyun shouldn’t be invited into my room but now he’s going to other women’s room? I decided to go back to sleep, annoyance filling my chest. I climbed back under the covers and made a mental note to tell Jaehyun that I was feeling sick. My mood was ruined and wanted to be alone. I rolled onto my back when I heard a knock on my door followed by Sehun calling out my name.

What did he want now?

I turned to the side when I heard him push the door open. I forgot to lock the door after I closed it and I could hear Sehun breathing. I closed my eyes pretending to sleep, knowing he would never wake me up if I was actually sleeping. His footsteps approached and my body tensed.

“Why doesn’t she lock the door when she sleeps?” I heard him grumble softly to himself when I peeked past my eyelashes and saw his shadow fall upon me. He sighed and I wondered what he was doing in my room when he reached out and dragged a finger over my cheek. “What an idiot.” He muttered and I would have sat up and punched him if my desire to not talk to him wasn’t more than my anger for him.

“Senior.” I suddenly heard another voice say and Sehun’s hand left my cheek. He seemed to have turned when Jaehyun greeted him. “Goodmorning, Senior Sehun.”

“Jaehyun.” Sehun said and I didn’t have to open my eyes to know how his face looked like. “What are you doing here?”

“Here to see Harin.” Jaehyun replied, his footsteps coming into my room. “I see she has left the door open again.”

“Hmm…” Sehun’s voice trailed when silence filled the room and I desperately wanted to open my eyes to see what was going on when I heard footsteps walk to the door followed by the slamming of the door. I kept my eyes closed when I heard Jaehyun chuckle in the background, and the bed dipped from his weight.

“You can open your eyes now, Harin.” He teased and I jolted up, seeing that he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“How’d you know?” I asked Jaehyun who shrugged. “I was sleeping really still!”

“That’s the problem. You were so tense, like a rock. Who sleeps like that?” Jaehyun asked, slipping under the covers too and closing his eyes. He was beginning to be comfortable with my presence. From being overbearingly polite, Jaehyun now teased me from time to time and I enjoyed this version of him more. I slid down, pulling the blanket up to my chin and frowning.

“I’m still sleepy.” I told Jaehyun who nodded, running a hand through his hair. “I’m so tired of trying to find stupid articles. I don’t even know how to get money to find Shinee.”

“Why do you need money to find Shinee?” Jaehyun asked and I sighed. “I thought they were to help you find the Royal Messenger.”

“Because they are like… hired hitmen. Remember when I told you someone tried to kill me?” I asked him and he nodded, suddenly looking worried. “Sehun’s father hired Shinee to do that.”

“And then you need a whole lot of money to ask them to find Namjoon?”

I nodded in response to his question, thinking about ways to find money. Borrowing was an option, but where would I find money to return them? I turned to Jaehyun who was also deep in thought.

“I could always ask my father.” Jaehyun told me. “But I’m afraid he’ll think I’m up to something and send men to follow me around.”

That was true too. Jaehyun hardly had any freedom even if his family was the second richest in Exodus. His family was always telling him to do things and had his future set and that was why Jaehyun refused to go home most of the time. He has told me his family was toxic and he would find a job that would allow him to stand on his own two feet and not lean on the blood money he might inherit later.

Jaehyun’s family owned a lot of land in Exodus, more than the Oh’s but they weren’t as influential in power. He had told me before that his family owned a forest and they would cut down trees and process them, making his family one of the biggest suppliers of timbered furniture. His family also worked with Oh Shun’s factory, Oh Shun charming certain things like cabinets or doors. The amount of revenue that both the Jung and the Oh family would get per year was enough to make them last a lifetime.

“I can’t let you get followed around.” I told him and he chuckled.

“How about Senior Suho?” He asked and I frowned. “I think he’d lend you money if you asked.”

That was true too. Suho’s father was the third on the list of the richest men in Exodus. He bought an island and named it after his son who was just born and a lot of Suho’s money came from a variety of investments. Suho’s father also owned Edgewater Bank, the only bank in Soul City thus monopolizing the industry.

“I guess I can.” I told him, knowing that Suho wouldn’t ask much. At most, he’d just tell me to be safe with whatever I was doing. Suho was never the type to meddle.

“Or…” Jaehyun’s voice trailed, turning to look at me with his eyes sparkling. “We can borrow money from Haechan and Mark.”

I couldn’t help but smile when I heard Jaehyun use the word “we”. It was heartwarming to know I wasn’t in it alone.

I frowned at him, raising an eyebrow. “What do you mean Haechan and Mark?”

“Those two have ways of getting money.” Jaehyun replied. “They’re always buying things. I don’t know how they do it, but all that stuff Haechan has in his mansion? He bought all of it. I think we can always ask them. They’re very generous.”

“Can we?” I asked and Jaehyun nodded. “They’ll be in SM right now, right? I know Haechan went to Rumpelstiltskin for awhile with my brothers.”

“They will be. Class has started, it’s been four days. I heard from my father that the new Headmaster of SM, Senior Leetuek is pretty strict and he wants every one’s powers to be at a certain level to graduate. Graduating is not as easy anymore.” Jaehyun replied. “We can go to SM today and meet those two.”

Well, at least we’ll be cutting out our options if it didn’t work.

I nodded and sat up, Jaehyun mirroring my actions.

“Grab your coat, Harin. I have a feeling it’s going to be a long day.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I know it’s just been a few days since I left SM but I was already feeling nostalgic when we stepped out of the portal that was in the courtyard. I saw everyone walk around, their uniforms fluttering against the wind. There were trainees that weren’t in groups yet, scouted mages whose powers haven’t been developed. Some of them had recognized us, probably from our photos on the new papers. We were greeted by some of them, bowing so deeply I felt embarrassed by the sudden show of respect.

We walked down out of the courtyard and it was already past twelve which usually meant every one was in class. Jaehyun told me that we would find them in the NCT classroom, which would not change every year. We both walked past the hallway. I felt weird, recognizing my old classroom now being filled with juniors. NCT were now considered Seniors and Jaehyun popped his head into the classroom, his eyes scanning the room.

“Jaehyun!” A voice called and he waved.

“Hey, Doyoung… Ten… Jungwoo… Tae-il….” His voice trailed as he greeted all of them. They whooped and cheered, running over for hugs as they greeted him happily while I stood beside him awkwardly.

“Doyoung, I came to see Haechan and Mark. Do you know where they are?” Jaehyun asked and the slender faced boy shook his head.

“After the announcement in the morning, those two disappeared. A lot of our classmates disappeared.”

“What happened?”

“Headmaster Leeteuk is horrible.” Doyoung said to us, letting out an exhale. “He wants us to keep writing essays and our evaluation will be every two days instead of every month. Do you know how tiring that is? And what am I supposed to get evaluated on? My only skill is to turn invisible.”

“Well, did you ask him that?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded.

“I asked him what I would be evaluated on since I had only one skill and he said then I better find another skill. What does that mean? It doesn’t make sense.” Doyoung grumbled. Murmurs of agreeance came from those who have crowded around us. Jaehyun let out a sigh and I knew he felt bad that he graduated first and could not help his classmates.

“Well, I know you all are going to do very well. Your competence has been proven so many times before.” He told them and they nodded. I blinked. Jaehyun was a leader in his own way, the way he spoke was gentle and caring but firm. They all looked at him and I knew NCT had 21 members so Jaehyun being the top of the class was impressive and respectable. “I’m heading off, have a great day. I’ll come and visit some other time.”

“Of course.” Doyoung replied, giving Jaehyun a pat on his back. “Haechan and Mark might be by the garden. Do try to check.”

“Thank you.” Jaehyun told him before giving them a final wave and turning to lead me to the garden.

“I have a bad feeling about Senior Leeteuk.” I told him and Jaehyun let out a sharp exhale.

“You told me he’s the one who killed Senior Donghae, right? If it’s because of the charm, I wouldn’t blame him. He might be working under orders.” Jaehyun said logically. “But Harin, that doesn’t mean it’ll make him any less dangerous if it’s not his real self doing it. It means the Royal Headmaster has him so spun up in his charm that he would do anything he is told.”

We had reached the garden but Haechan and Mark was no where to be found. I decided to sit, the feeling in my stomach unsettling at the news we had heard from Doyoung. Leeteuk being a bad headmaster and changing the policies in SM must have a reason. Jaehyun sat beside me and I could see echowomps fluttering around him as he hummed the song I was already so used of hearing when we heard footsteps approached.

“He-eyyy!” Mark’s voice was loud and clear and beside him was Haechan, the pouch master with his pouch. “Senior Harin! Why do you look so down?”

“Are you pregnant or broke?” Haechan piped up innocently, clutching his pouch. “If you’re pregnant, I’m afraid we can’t help you. Hi, Jaehyun. How does it feel like leaving all of us here alone?”

“Now, now, Haechan. No reason to be salty.” Jaehyun said to the younger male who huffed irritably. “Why weren’t you two in class?”

“We hate the Headmaster and since we’re the graduating class, he is teaching us in almost all of our classes.” Mark replied before lowering down his voice to a whisper. “So, we put up a business.”

“A business?” I asked. I knew Haechan and Mark were creative and were always doing crazy things, but I never knew they were entrepreneurs.

“Yes, Senior. I now hide people in my pouch and I get one Cristal for one hour. I’m rich!” Haechan said before looking at Mark. “Mark is the one who gets me customers.” He dropped his voice so it was really low. “We have 26 people in my pouch right now so I’m getting 13 Charms by the end of his hour!”

“Wow.” I found myself saying. They really were smart.

“Anyway, I heard from Doyoung you wanted to find us?” Mark asked and I glanced at Jaehyun, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in asking money from them. “You’re not really pregnant, are you? Is it Senior Sehun? Oh my Jesus. You are going to be executed!”

“Mark.” Jaehyun said sharply. “That’s not how you talk to a lady.”

Mark gave me an apologetic look and I blinked at his sudden conclusion that I would be pregnant, especially with Sehun.

“No, I’m not. I’m here to borrow some money.” I told them and Mark’s face relaxed.

“Well, why didn’t you say so? I thought you were pregnant!” Mark exclaimed, reaching out a hand to grab mine before dragging me to the dorms. My eyes widened but I allowed him to drag me, Jaehyun and Haechan following us from behind. Mark had brought us over to his dorm room and it seemed like nothing had changed since I went there on my birthday. Mark’s bed was still in a boat and sailor things still filled the walls while Haechan’s side still had boxes.

“Here. How much do you need, Senior?” Haechan asked, heading over to one box and sticking his hand inside. I didn’t know how much I needed, so I told him that I needed a lot. As much as they can lend me and surprisingly Haechan told me not to worry. Stinking his hand in the pouch while Mark appeared with a cloth bag, Haechan began taking out massive amounts of glittery pearls out of the box and filling the bags with it.

Even Jaehyun looked surprised, blinking at the amount of pearls.

“One of these pearls are around seventy? Seventy-five charms. Sometimes depending on the size. You can go and exchange it for money in Edgewater Bank.” Haechan told us conversationally without batting an eye as he scooped more pearls into the cloth bag. “Is this enough? We can always give you more, Senior. I have too many.”

“Why do you have so many pearls?” I asked Haechan who shrugged.

“Water dragons poop out pearls. Maddlekabob especially. When she stayed with us, we fed her almost everything from bread to salad to watermelons and sometimes even Ms. Tiffany—May her soul rest in peace… Moment of silence.”

Haechan paused and closed his eyes before opening them again. “—bird food. So Maddlekabob actually had so much diarrhea.” He said it proudly. “So now, since it’s been a few years of us taking care of her; we’re rich. We have too many to spare. I have like sixteen boxes filled with pearls. That box over there are filled with green pearls though.” He pressed his lips together. “Because there was a moment when we fed Maddlekabob too many lettuces.”

Ah. So that was why the cave they found the water dragons in was called the Pearl Caves. I know Haechan and Mark had to bid goodbye to Maddlekabob after the war since she imprinted on her mother, but I didn’t know they kept her poop and accumulated them this much over the years.

“Wouldn’t it be easy now for people to go to the Pearl Caves and get pearls?” I asked Mark who shook his head.

“Water dragons poop underwater so the area underwater is filled with pearls. Though I hardly think anyone would dive that deep underwater to get the pearls. There are accounts of people asking Mermaids to do it for them though, but now there is a rule that people should not exploit the mermaids for money. Mermaids in turn can’t ask for help from humans. Business between the humans and mermaids are forbidden.”

“Here.” Haechan said simply, dragging over another cloth bag that was filled with more pearls. “Here you go, Senior.”

“Thank you, Haechan…” I said to him and he beamed. “I’m afraid I can’t pay you back.”

“Not a worry!” He told me. “I’m happy you and Senior Wooseung and Seungwoo came to SM.” He answered and I remembered that my brothers were at the centaur gap with Haechan and Rumpelstiltskin a few days ago.

“Where are they anyway?” I asked Haechan.

“Still with Uncle Rumpel.” He replied. “I go back to them after class every day and walk to school in the morning since it’s not that far. They are helping Uncle Rumpel with his community hours and tasks. I think he has around forty thousand hours left. Why don’t you come, Senior? We can walk there after school.”

“No, no. Maybe some other day.” I told Haechan who nodded. “Thank you for the pearls, Haechan. I think me and Jaehyun will go and run some errands.”

“Alright, Senior. Me and Mark will hide in the pouch now. I think we were supposed to have a quiz.” Haechan said before whispering. “Don’t tell anyone we’re here! Lock the door before you leave!”

I chuckled, watching Haechan push Mark into the pouch, following him inside.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Edgewater bank]

Jaehyun and I struggled to pull the bags of pearls towards Edgewater bank. We had stepped out of the portal in the alley and were now making out way to Edgewater Bank. Soul City looked different from before and there were banners of handsome men hung around the streets. The banners had the words “Monsta-X” on them and quotes about the victorious war. I didn’t give it much thought, moving forward when I saw a bunch of young teenage girls screaming at a cutout of the handsome men.

“What are those?” I asked Jaehyun who stared at the cutout. There were six cut-outs, the men posing in a very advertising manner as the photos shifted to show different poses. They seemed to be advertising insurance for those who wanted it. I didn’t know Exodus had such a thing.

“You mean who are those?” Jaehyun asked, frowning. “We call them stars. I don’t know if you have them on Earth, but they sing and dance for people. Monsta-X come from the Star Training Center, the only Center that trains young people to become entertainers. Senior Xiumin’s father owns it.”

“Oh… So, like k-pop idols. Isn’t Chen also a singer?”

“I heard Senior Chen was in the Soul Theatre. It’s different, really. Being a star and being a singer.” Jaehyun told me. “My parents hired Monsta-X for one of my enlightenment parties but their followers came and ransacked the party. It didn’t work out that well.” Jaehyun shrugged and I nodded. “They are really big in the Union of Serpents though. Monsta-X are really famous. Even the sirens know them.”

“What?” I asked, shocked. “How’d you know they know them?”

“When you didn’t arrive yet, I heard one siren humming Monsta-X songs.” Jaehyun replied like it was the most normal thing in the world. I couldn’t help but laugh on their take on entertainment.

We passed the banners and the screaming teens, walking into the bank. It was big and there were so many booths for those who needed help. I almost slipped, Jaehyun’s arm shooting out to steady me, his arm wrapping around my waist. Thanking him, we walked towards the nearest booth to hear a familiar voice from behind the glass.

“Hello, what may I help you with?” He asked, a soft voice said and my eyes widened, knowing who it was. I jumped, trying to see his face because of how high the booth was, Jaehyun chuckling at my excitement. “Oh… Harin!”

“Eunwoo!!” I almost screamed, Eunwoo’s face brightening up when he saw me. He looked just the same. It hasn’t been long, maybe a month or so and he looked just like how he was when he left. Did he find the girl he was looking for? What was he doing working in Edgewater Bank when Xiumin had loads of money? I had so many questions.

“Harin! I’ve missed you! Wait… What are you doing here? Are you here for a loan?” He asked and I shook my head.

“No, I’m here to exchange pearls for money. I heard I can do that here.” I told him and Eunwoo nodded.

“How about you come to the consulting room? I can help you change the pearls into money. Follow the arrows, I’ll meet you there.”

I nodded, Jaehyun following me from behind as I sped across the floor past the arrows just to see Eunwoo exit the side of the booth. He laughed when I attacked him, the clothed bag falling onto the floor when I hugged him. He swung me around before putting me back down on the floor.

“I’ve missed you!” I told him and he replied that he missed me too. “What are you doing here? I thought you’d come to Soul City to find your lady?”

His eyes twinkled, his smile travelling up his face even more at the mention of the girl he was supposed to find. “Guess what? I found her.” He said to me and I squealed, congratulating him as I looped my hand through his and he began leading me towards the consulting room with Jaehyun who was close behind.

“I met her the first day I came to Soul City. It was like I was meant to meet her. I didn’t know where to start, I had only that photo of her when she was young—the one I showed you.” Eunwoo told me and I nodded, remembering the photo. “So, I sat in a shop near the Royal Archives when she came in and saw the photo I was holding. She came up to me and asked me how I had that photo and it was actually her! She was in the shop because it was her lunch break and she works in the Royal Archives. I’m now living with her near The Royal Archives. I also think she’s pregnant….”

“What? Really? But it hasn’t been long since you left SM.” I told Eunwoo, knowing it had been a little bit over a month unless…

“Well… The first day we…” Eunwoo mumbled and I gasped, hitting his arm.

“Eunwoo, you!”

“We decided to be automatically paired so there was no point of waiting.” Eunwoo told me and I congratulated him with enthusiasm, happy that everything was going well.

We had stopped in front of the room, entering it as Eunwoo took a seat. “How about you, Harin? Is this your….?” He motioned over to Jaehyun who had been silent for the longest time. Jaehyun turned pink and I laughed, shaking my head.

“This is Jaehyun. A very good friend of mine.” I told him and Jaehyun bowed to Eunwoo who stood up again and bowed. “He’s helping me with something.”

“Oh, that’s nice. Now let’s see how much you have….” Eunwoo peeked into the bag and he gasped. “Harin! How did you get so rich?”

“Blood money.” Jaehyun suddenly replied and Eunwoo looked at me as if he was shocked that I was this rich.

“Well, I think one of these must be worth around seventy-five charms and you have…. God knows how many.” Eunwoo told me. “I’ll have to ask some people to come and count the pearls, if that’s okay with you?”

“Yes, no problem.” I told Eunwoo who took out a Sier and began to signal for someone. In the few minutes, three people walked in and under Eunwoo’s directions began to count.

After the count, I left the bank with one with bag of green paper bills, the Charms in one bag and the gold and silver coins as Cristals and Chips in another.

And once we got all our money, me and Jaehyun started to head to Echo Post office to find Shinee.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Echo Post Office had their own color and that was green. It was a mail service for those who did not have Siers. Echowomps were used to send both mails and voice recordings to a designated person. I brought the money inside, remembering that Donghae told me to go to the last booth of the Echo Post Office.

Walking inside the Post Office, I saw that it seemed rather empty. There were only two or three people asking for their services and me and Jaehyun moved to the last booth. I saw a blonde fluff of hair behind the counter and I cleared my throat, the male raising his head and staring straight at me before gasping in disbelief.

“Y-you!” He said out loud before clamping a hand over his mouth and looking at around. “I mean… Hello, dear customer. Welcome to the Echo Post Office. How may I serve you today?”

“Uh… Hey. I believe we have met before.” I told him and he nodded violently. “I want a stamp.”

“What color?” He asked and without missing a beat, I replied.

“Emerald green.”

“Why?” He asked again and I froze, forgetting what to say when he pointed at a charm bill. “Because it’s the color of money!” He whispered to me and I nodded, repeating his words.

“Because it’s the color of money.” I answered and he nodded, flashing me a smile.

“Well, come on. In you go.” He told me, opening the front of the booth and I saw that I could go inside. Jaehyun grabbed my hand, walking in first. He seemed alert, his eyes shifting back and forth at his surroundings. He didn’t trust these people, but so did I.

The male walked down the hallway and it eventually got dimmer. We had passed a room full of tied up people when I saw another familiar face, the man who I talked to at the party placing a plate full of food in front of a tied up man. 

“Minho! Look who I found?" Taemin asked as we followed him. Minho looked over to me before he recognized my face, his eyes going wide. “It’s the girl we were supposed to kill!”

“Taemin!” Minho yelled, heading over to us. “Why—Did you tell her the password?”

“I—” Taemin shifted his eyes towards me. “She knew it, she just forgot!”

“Taemin. This is why we put you in the reception! How could you even fuck that up?” Minho grumbled, his eyes turning to me then to Jaehyun. “Why are you here?”

“I need Shinee’s help.” I told him and he huffed, jerking his head to the end of the hallway. Taemin took this as sign to head over to the dark room and Jaehyun stood close by. I could hear his breathing by my ear and I chewed on my bottom lip nervously. Even if we were following Donghae’s orders, these were still the people who tried to kill me.

“Potential clients? Bring them in then.” I heard a voice say and I stepped into the room, seeing one man at the table by the door while another stood by the fireplace; his hand holding a thin and shiny sword. “Taemin, I heard you gave out the password.”

“Key, I didn’t!” Taemin whined before stamping his foot down on the ground as if he was having a tantrum. “Maybe you shouldn’t put me in the reception then!”

“Key did that because you suck at killing people.” Minho drawled, rolling his eyes from behind us. The person named Key grunted and tapped the table before sitting on it. “This is Ong Harin. We were hired by the Royal Headmaster to try to—”

“Yeah, yeah. I remember.” Key replied, his eyes studying me carefully. “What brings you here, young mistress? Not every day I see a client who was ordered to be killed by us standing in front of us. Then again… I apologize for Taemin and Minho’s lack of brains.”

“No need to apologize. If they did have brains, I would be dead.” I told him truthfully and Key flickered his eyes at me, nodding.

“That is true. Sadly, I wasn’t able to follow up on your death since I had been caught up with other business. But now that you’re here and the Royal Headmaster did not pay us—” Key spat it out and I jumped. “What shall we help you with? We have a menu. Taemin—”

Taemin dragged over what seemed like board to me, flipping it over as the words jumped out. I read over it, shuddering at the things offered.

Basic Service

Locate and Eliminate (250,000 Charms)  
Poison Package  
If you provide the poison yourself it’s 100, 000 Charms.  
If you don’t, it’s 5000 Charms extra.  
Temporary Nap time  
At most 5 hours (2000 Charms)  
Permanent Nap time  
At most to their funeral.  
Bye bye.  
Suffocate and Suicide (200,000 Charms)  
Options of suicide are:

High Toss (Aggressively throw off high building).  
Hanging Tree  
Siren food  
Harakiri (Stabs self out of dignity)  
“Guess which one you were!” Taemin suddenly said and I looked at him to see that he was aggressively pointing to the fifth one on the menu. “You were number five! Suffocate and Suicide: High toss! I’m sorry I couldn’t do it.”

“Uh… Don’t be sorry.” I said to him meekly, Jaehyun coming closer to me as he pressed his chest against my back. “You okay, Jaehyun?”

“Yeah. Just worried they’ll hurt you.” He whispered back as I looked back at the menu. Minho excused himself to handle the kidnapped men and I watched as he walked out the room leaving me and Jaehyun with Key, Taemin and the other guy who didn’t seem very bothered by anything.

Torture and Extract (9000 Charms)  
Blackmail (monthly payment 3000 Charms)  
Must provide information if not, refer to extra fees.  
Will expose victim’s blackmail information with additional 1000 Charms.  
Track and Locate (30,000 Charms)  
Express is a few business days (45,000 Charms)  
Guarantee money back if can’t find said person (s).  
Kidnap for ransom (Daily payment of 500 Charms per day.)  
Must provide additional money for food and water.  
Extra fees:

Deny last words. (400 Charms.)  
Delimb (1500 Charms)  
Behead with head as souvenir. (3000 Charms)  
Pay extra if you need us to preserve the head.

Steal sacred cow. (Currently hot!!) (Promotion: 750 Charms)  
I blinked at the menu, still wondering what I was reading. Taemin grinned at me, expecting me to say something when he blurted out.

“I wrote the menu.” He told me and I nodded.

“What does “Deny last words” mean?” Jaehyun asked.

“We deny their last words.” Key butted in. “We ask them if they have any last words to say and then when they are about to say it, we kill them.”

“Oh ….” Jaehyun mumbled.

“And steal sacred cow?” I asked, curious.

“I don’t know.” Taemin answered. “People in the cursed field has that going on. It’s a custom.”

“Ah…” My voice trailed and I decided to get to business. “I want the Track and Locate package.” I told them. “I want it as fast as possible so…”

“So, the express line? Onew is the best tracker out there, so we can handle that for you.” Key told us proudly, motioning to the man who hasn’t said a single word. He passed me a smile and he seemed like he nicest out of all of them. “Now, we need a name and everything we need to know about him.”

“Namjoon. The Royal Messenger.”

Shinee looked shocked, Key frowning at me. “You want me to track a man who’s dead? Why would you want that?”

“I… I heard from a few people that he might not be dead.” I told him truthfully and Key nodded, motioning to Onew who was scribbling on a piece of paper.

“His friends? Do you know anyone who knows him? The more the better.” Key told me and I nodded, remembering that Jin, J-hope, Jungkook, V, Alchemist Jimin were friends with Namjoon the Royal Messenger.

“Uh… Peacemaker Jin, J-hope. Exodus’ vigilante, Jungkook; V, the psychometric mage and Alchemist Jimin.” I saw a look of disgust pass through Key’s face and even Taemin rolled his eyes while Onew just kept writing. “Do you know them?”

“Oh, we do. We were in the same orphanage.” Key replied, lazily. “They all became good people while… here we are. Killing people for a living.” He said it so casually.

“How do I know you’re not going to follow up and just take the money and disappear?” I asked Key who laughed. It was the first real laugh from him that I have heard.

“I’m a criminal, young lady. But I respect my job and I respect money. I will never cheat on people for money. If we are to get money, we are going to earn it.” Key replied and I bowed to him, thanking him. “Give me your address and go and take your photo with Onew over there.”

I told him that I would be at the Royal Castle before walking over to Onew. He lifted a camera and took a photo of my face.

“What’s the photo for?” Jaehyun asked, making sure he was near me at all times. Sometimes I wondered if it as because he was scared and not because he wanted to protect me.

“We’ll show your photo to the echowomp and when it finds you, it’ll scan your face from memory. When they realize you are the face we have showed it, it’ll relay the message.” Key explained and I nodded, telling him which floor and which room I was at and that I would leave my window open.

“Alright. All done here.” Key said and I handed Onew the money, the man counting it silently in front of us. “We’ll contact you once we find a lead—Minho, escort our client out, please.”

Minho had walked in before nodding. I walked up to him and we exited the door.

“You guys own the Echowomp Post Office?” I asked him and he nodded.

“Yes. We told Taemin to go and buy a cow one day.” He said to me. “But he came back with a bunch of small echowomps. They were runts and were about to be killed for food for the goblins. We were pretty mad at him at first but then we realized that the small echowomps were really fast.”

“So, you guys bred them and trained them?” I asked and he nodded again, proudly.

“Our echowomps are the only echowomps that are smaller in size. Since echowomps are loyal, infiltrating echowomps are hard. Though we only send voice and paper messages… If you want to send packages, there is another delivery for that.”

We passed by a room and I saw two big cows. So that was a sacred cow! I passed two more rooms and saw that people were pacing around the rooms, looking worried. Minho saw me looking, speaking out loud.

“Kidnapped people.” He told me and just then a man yelled out for water. “Sorry, I need to—Give me a moment. Coming!”

I watched Minho grab a bottle of water and a tray of food before going into the room. There was a window so I could see into it. For people who were kidnapped, these people were treated very well. They had beds and even a few books. Minho handed the tray to the man who thanked him… Who thanks their kidnapper? Then I heard Minho say out loud.

“The people didn’t pay your meal fee so after this meal you don’t get food!” Minho told him and the man frowned. “And if they don’t pay for your monthly kindapping fee we will have to let you go! Sorry, yes, this way.”

Minho showed me out the door and we went out the same way we came in, me and Jaehyun thanking Minho for showing the way. Minho was about to turn away when I stopped him, grabbing his hand.

“Minho—” I began. “If someone ever asks you to kill me, tell me.”

Minho blinked at me.

“I’ll offer you double the price to not kill me.”

Minho flashed me a bright smile.

“Sounds like a deal.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When we reached the Royal Castle, Jaehyun told me that he had to go see his father and that his father told him to see him before dinner. I decided that it was time to recruit people so I went back to my room and pocketing almost everything I thought would help, my mind wondering who I should start with when I walked to the gate and I saw a familiar figure. I ran to catch up with him, calling out his name.

“Xiumin!” I yelled and Xiumin looked back, waving at me. He seemed tired and I guessed it was all the shadowing he has been doing to become a judge. I bounced up after him and he told me that he was going to go see Luhan and that he has been living with Luhan’s family for a while.

“Why don’t you stay in the Royal Castle?” I asked him. Xiumin shook his head telling me that preferred staying with Luhan’s family because they were very warm to him.

“Come join us for dinner.” He told me and I nodded, walking up after him.

We stopped by a humble house, sound coming from inside the walls and when we walked into the room, I saw Tao sitting on a chair with Luhan holding a pair of scissors.

“Tao!” I greeted. Tao opened his eyes, grimacing as Luhan began to prepare items. “What are you doing? Where were you?”

“Harin… Luhan is cutting my hair.” Tao said, closing his eyes. His silvery hair had already grown out a little bit too long and Luhan chuckled when Tao flinched. “Don’t tell me when you’re going to cut it. Just do it.”

“He’s always like this.” Luhan told me, chuckling. “I would give you a hug, Harin, but as you can see, I have my hands full.”

“No worries.” I replied to him and he began to snap the hair of Tao away, Tao keeping his eyes shut. There was a clang at the back and I heard footsteps come from one of the rooms, J-hope emerging from the door.

“Oh, Harin!” He greeted loudly, holding two boxes in his hands. “Tao... I have only dark blue and pink. What do you want? I really think pink would suit you. Xiumin, Harin, what do you think?”

“For what?”

“To color his hair.” Luhan told me, snipping away the lengths of Tao’s hair. “Tao colors his hair all the time. He hates his natural hair color. It’s silvery gray and he says it makes him look like an old man.”

“That is true.” Tao replied and I chuckled, telling Tao that he looked good anyway to which he thanked me.

“Han!” A voice yelled out and I turned to see a middle-aged man with a beard walk down the stairs just for him to stop when he saw me. His face broke into a big smile. “Oh, your lady friend. Young mistress Ong Harin.”

“You called, Pa?” Luhan asked, focusing on Tao’s hair.

“Wanted to tell you that I’m going out with your mother for groceries. If you guys are hungry just get anything from the fridge.” Luhan’s father said and Luhan nodded, keeping his eyes focused on cutting.

“Thank you Uncle Lupeng.” J-hope replied and Luhan’s father patted his back. “See you back here for dinner.”

“Yes, yes. Young Mistress Ong Harin… do stay if you can. My wife cooks amazing chicken.” He told me and I nodded politely. “See you all in a bit.”

“Yes, Uncle.” Everyone except Luhan said, Xiumin opening the box of hair dye with J-hope as they began discussing what would look better for Tao’s skin tone.

It seemed like everyone was very close to each other and I could tell by how all of them talked. I waited patiently, Luhan finishing with cutting Tao’s silverish hair and now applying the hair dye. When they were done, and Tao had a shower cap on his head for the color to settle, I told them I had something I had to tell them.

“Go on, Harin. Is there anything bothering you?” Xiumin asked and I paused, not knowing whether to shake my head or not.

“No, but there is something I want to show all of you.” I told him, taking out the articles from my coat. I took out the books I have researched on, sitting on the table and spreading it out for all of them. “I have to start from when I was kidnapped and Eunhyuk told me that Royal Headmaster is charming people and that he would kill female mages…”

My voice trailed and Luhan looked at me like I was crazy. I sighed, knowing it wouldn’t be that easy so I opened up the list of women being killed. I kept talking and talking, explaining what Donghae told me and how Shinee tried to kill me. Whatever I told Jaehyun, I told them. Luhan didn’t seem convinced, so didn’t J-hope and Xiumin. Tao was just looking at me.

“Look, I know it’s hard to believe but—”

“I believe you.” Tao told me and I blinked. “I believe what you’re saying about Royal Headmaster Oh Shin.”

Tao believed me? That was easy. He didn’t explain why he did believe me, but he simply kept silent after his statement. I was beginning to feel awkward, chewing on my lip before deciding to use Donghae’s memory. In the end, the first people were the hardest to uncharm. Everyone after that would believe in the masses.

“Fine, I know you don’t believe me. Senior Donghae gave me a memory before Senior Leeteuk killed him. I don’t know how to use it though…” I mumbled, grabbing the bottle from my coat and holding it in my hands. Xiumin was still looking on the ground as if he was feeling embarrassed for me and I sighed about to pocket the bottle when Tao grabbed it from me.

“It’s a memory.” Tao said. “You pour it in the air.” He told me and I didn’t have to move, Tao unscrewing the bottle and pouring it before the memories swirled into a little ball; flashing images coming up as Donghae’s memories floated in the air.

“Advisor, I’ve been filtering messages.” Namjoon’s face floated and we saw it from Donghae’s perspective. “I’ve been filtering all the messages about Exodus wanting to wage war with Euren. They want to cause a misunderstanding… I believe the Royal Headmaster has promised The League that he would give them power. The Royal Headmaster knows that the League of Euren is not happy with Commander G-Dragon’s reign.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Advisor!” Namjoon’s voice was now filled with panic. “The Royal Headmaster has found out I have been filtering the messages. I believe he’ll find a way to kill me. If that happens—Tell the female mage to find me. We need to strike back. I’ve been having dreams about her. I know she may start a revolution. Advisor, you have to be careful. I dreamt that you were on the ground, dead.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Leeteuk… You have to listen to me.” Donghae’s voice now was in the air. “The Royal Headmaster is not someone who is good. All that I’ve told you, about him causing the war with Euren is true. He wants to kill the female mage and he has been doing that—killing females for a while now as well as his ancestors. You have to believe me.”

“Brother… Of course, I believe you.” Leeteuk said. “I will always be by your side, my brother.”

“Leeteuk. We need to tell Siwon and the rest of Supers. After the war, that’s the beginning.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Funny how Leeteuk was the one who killed Donghae even after promising to him that he would always be by his side. Donghae’s memories faded into nothing and the bottle was now empty. I was about to say something when suddenly I blinked and the memories were back in the bottle, untouched and still there. Everyone was still in shock to notice, but I could see Tao’s face darken almost immediately.

“You… You used your powers.” I said to Tao who nodded, tiredly.

“It’s very precious, young one.” Tao told me and I sat back down, my knees weakening. Xiumin was muttering to himself while Luhan reached up and slapped his cheek.

“I watched that, didn’t I? About the Royal Headmaster?” He asked me and I nodded. “H-he… started the war of Euren and Exodus? Is that why Commander G-dragon looked so confused? Wow… it—”

“It makes so much sense now.” J-hope whispered and I felt my heart soar, finding my friends finally believing me. I wouldn’t have done it without Donghae’s memories. “Oh my god. Whatever you said about him charming people and then Advisor Donghae’s memories… It all makes sense now!”

“What are we going to do?” Luhan suddenly asked and I couldn’t help myself, running over to them and throwing my arms around them. Luhan, taken by surprise but still patting my back. “Oh, Harin. You must have been so scared.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that alone.” Xiumin said to me and my bottom lip trembled but I held it in. No, it was a happy moment. Not a sad one. “Tao, how did you believe her so easily?”

“Because I’ve been living for quite some time now.” Tao answered back, almost sarcastically.

“I can’t believe we didn’t see through his bullshit!” J-hope exclaimed. “Let’s all go and assassinate him!”

“No, I think we must take it step by step.” I told them. “The Advisors will be hard to uncharm, Suho and Kris.”

“I think if Suho and Kris are uncharmed, Lay will follow easily.” Xiumin told me, and I pocketed the memory. “We need to try to contact Baekhyun, Kai and the others to come. If what you’re saying is true, Harin; Exodus is going to go into shambles.”

“I’ll have to talk to Jin and Jungkook and V.” J-hope said almost to himself. “You mind if I borrow all those books? Jungkook has told me before he felt something was wrong, but he never really thought much about it. I think I’ll start with Jungkook first.”

My eyes watered again to see that my friends were actively helping me. I sniffled and Tao reached a hand out and wiped a tear that rolled down my cheek.

“You’re not alone this time, young one.” He smiled softly. “We’re right here, with you.”

It took him just that for me to suddenly burst into tears in front of them; Luhan, Xiumin, J-hope and Tao all trying to comfort me.

Maybe it was going to be alright.

Because I wasn’t actually alone.

I had them.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I had walked back into the Royal Castle, I felt happy because after that Uncle Lupeng had come back and we had a hearty dinner. I walked up the stairs onto my floor just to see a smiling face that had spotted me from a few feet away.

“Harin!” Baekhyun yelled and I chuckled, hugging him tightly.

“Baek!” I greeted back, patting him on the back. “I thought you were going to stay back in the Byun Mansion. What are you doing here?”

“Chanyeol is here.” Baekhyun replied and I nodded. Of course. At this rate, I honestly think these two were in love. “I missed him so I came back early. Where did you go?”

“I went to have dinner with Luhan, Xiumin, Tao and J-hope.”

“Oh, I see. You’ll have to bring me to them tomorrow.” Baekhyun told me and giving me one final last squeeze. “I’m going to go to sleep. I had to travel far today. I kind of lost the orb for the Royal Castle in the mansion so I had to portal to SM then to the alley of Soul City then walk here. It was tiring.”

I nodded, Baekhyun smiling at me. “Go to sleep then. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Baekhyun nodded and walked back to his room, the male going into his room and shutting the door behind him. I decided to go see Jaehyun, going to his room and knocking on it. It didn’t take long for him to open the door and I went in, finally telling him everything that happened today with J-hope and the EXO members.

“You have to open the memory? Didn’t you say you can use it only once?”

“Tao was there.” I told him and he nodded in understanding. “He helped me rewind time for a bit.”

“I see.” Jaehyun lounged on the bed as I tried to stifle a yawn. “I think you need to go to bed, Harin. Tomorrow you might want to work on Senior Baekhyun.”

“Yes, I agree.” I told him, passing him a smile before standing up. Jaehyun followed me to the door, a hand going up to press against my cheek.

“Tell me if you ever need anything, alright?” Jaehyun asked and I nodded at his show of affection before stepping backwards. I bid him goodbye, Jaehyun closing the door and locking it as I turned to walk to my own room.

I walked down the hallway, groggy and sleepy, my eyes momentarily closing to yawn when I opened it up. I heard footsteps and before I knew it, I saw Krystal Jung and Sehun walking down the hallway towards me, Sehun suddenly looking pissed. I raised an eyebrow, stepping to the side to make way for them when Krystal tripped, her legs folding into a bundle on the ground right in front of me.

“Ouch!” She cried. I blinked at her. What was she doing? “Couldn’t you make way properly?”

“Sorry?” I asked, an eyebrow rising. “What did I do again?”

“Lady Krystal—”

“I swear, she did this on purpose!” Krystal yelled out loud, grabbing the hand that Sehun had offered her to pull her up.

Excuse me? Wow, this bitch. I already moved to the side and she’s saying that I tripped her on purpose? What is this? Highschool? I rolled my eyes, my need for sleep vanishing.

“What are you saying? Why would I do that?” I shot at her, my eyes narrowing at the woman in front of me.

“Ong Harin.” Sehun warned when he heard the spite in my voice. “Apologize to her.”

If Krystal was a bitch, Sehun was a bastard. I whipped my head around and turned to him, fuming. How dare he tell me to apologize to someone when I didn’t do anything wrong? Sehun held her, his arm around her waist as she feigned pain from one of her legs. I’ll show her what pain was!

“Maybe it’s best you go back to your room. We can check your leg tomorrow.” He told her softly and she nodded, a soft smile appearing on her features as she limped back to her room with Sehun beside her.

I heard the door close behind me and I knew I didn’t want any of this, about to walk back to my room when I felt his hand grab my wrist, pulling me towards him.

“What do you want?” I asked, pushing him away with force but Sehun didn’t budge.

“Ong Harin. There is no reason why you should be this mad!” Sehun said to me and I found myself trembling like a nokia phone. “All you had to do was apologize.”

“Apologize? Why would I do that?” I asked him. “You want to believe her, you do that, Oh Sehun. But don’t even ask me to apologize for something I did not do.”

“Ong Harin—”

“You can kiss her and be with her all you want.” I fumed, my voice cracking. “But don’t insult me like that. I am not someone you can promise things to and say sweet things to just to take her side because it’s convenient for you!”

“Convenient for you? You invite people to your room like it’s an arcade for kids!” Sehun said and he paused. “If I didn’t know you well enough, I would have gotten the wrong idea—”

“That what?” My voice was dangerous now. “That I’m easy to sleep with? Why? Am I supposed to treat my friends differently now because you don’t want me to? Of course! Because Oh Sehun has to have things his way—”

“Because I don’t want to see you with anyone else!” Sehun’s voice rose. “And if you’re under my roof, allowing yourself to be touched by some other man—’

“So, I can’t do that but you can? What makes you so special?”

“Ong Harin.” Sehun was tired and he dropped my arm from the grip he was holding. “I have responsibilities. The women I meet, they are because of duty—”

“You don’t know what I have to do too, Oh Sehun.”

“What kind of responsibilities would you have?” Sehun asked and it took my all to not punch him, my fists tightening.

“I told you, Oh Sehun, to not talk to me until you’re uncharmed.” My voice trembled and I had to keep my emotions in. “Because I’m tired. I’m tired of trying in hopes of making things right. So please, if you can’t stand up for me the least you can do is just not get in my way.”

I felt a tear slide down my cheek and Sehun took a step towards me but I automatically took a step backward.

“Gaian—” Sehun began. “It’s confusing. You don’t know how much I want to explain to you how I feel but… you make it so hard. Seeing you with other men. Knowing you’re here but not being able to see you when I want to. Not being able to help you with whatever you have going on. Do you know how hard it is?”

“I make it so hard?” I asked him, shaking my head. “Let me help you, Oh Sehun. Go to bed. Tomorrow, you won’t see me.”

“Gaian—”

I didn’t wait for him to say anything, walking to my room and closing the door behind me before crumpling into a sobbing mess.

Whatever I was beginning to feel for Sehun was getting out of hand.

I was smart enough to not be denial.

I knew I was love with him and it wasn't the time for it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	28. you were right, ong harin!

I woke up early the next morning to knocking on my door. Squinting at the light that shone into the room, I sat up groggily to hear the knock stop for half a beat and then continue again. Swallowing my saliva, I sat there wondering if there would be bad news. Deciding that it was best I face it, I threw the covers off and walked over to the door, swinging it open just to see Xiumin with his knuckles up just to knock again. He blinked at me and I blinked back.

“G’morning, dear Harin.” Xiumin said, suddenly laughing at how sleepy I looked. “Someone slept well last night.”

“The best sleep ever.” I told him, my voice still rough. That wasn’t true though, I kept thinking about Sehun but knew it was best to push my feelings aside. My feelings were not going to save Exodus from whatever it was going to go under. “What’s wrong, Xiumin? It’s so early.”

“J-hope contacted me.” Xiumin paused. “Actually no, J-hope told Luhan and Luhan told me that he has talked to Jin—"

“Wait, wait.” I looked back to see Bubbles stirring. “Let’s go see Jaehyun? I don’t want to explain it all over again to him. Bubbles… C’mere.”

Xiumin nodded and waved at Bubbles while she bounded up to my side. She has gotten so big, her body moving in rolls; the creature sniffing my feet and nudging my leg with her nose to show me that it was time to go. I closed the door behind me, rubbing the sleep away from my eyes realizing that I didn’t even brush my teeth or freshened up yet—but that was for another time when news about Oh Shin was involved.

I went to Jaehyun’s door, a hand going to open the door since I knew he usually left the door open when I could hear him talking. His voice was worried as the sound of someone wailing could be heard. I peeked past the door just for him to look at me and motion me over, Xiumin and Bubbles following close behind.

I was worried I was invading whatever he was doing but Jaehyun was holding a Sier and he was talking into it. Xiumin closed the door behind him and I could hear wailing and sobbing from the Sier.

“Come on, now. It’s alright….” Jaehyun was saying, his eyebrows knitted. “Harin is here with Senior Xiumin, do you want to talk to them?”

A hiccup sounded and I looked closely to see Haechan’s big eyes filled with tears, wiping them away and nodding. I took the Sier from Jaehyun just to see him wail again, Mark’s voice in the back ground.

“He’s been freaking out since it happened. He won't stop crying, Senior!” Mark said. Xiumin sat on the bed, listening to what was going on.

“SENIORRRRRRRRRR!” Haechan wailed at me, returning to a fit. “You have to get me out of here! I don’t want to be here anymore!”

“Haechan, what’s wrong?” I asked, worried. The Sier was clear and I could see his face turn redder by the minute. He sobbed, turning the Sier to his side of the room and I saw that it was empty with no boxes at all. His boxes were gone and there was black soot on the floor.

“THE HEADMASTER BURNED ALL MY BOXES!” He bawled. “B-Because I kept all the other s-students and…. My mansion is gone! Beach is gone! They almost burned Yuta’s body and…. And…. THE STATUE OF UNCLE RUMPEL IS GONE!”

“Yeah, that was expensive.” I heard Mark say in the back ground.

“And.. and… I HAVE NO CLOTHES TO WEAR!” Haechan told me, his voice raising an octave. “Looook, I’m wearing Mark’s clothes!”

Haechan panned the Sier down and I saw that he was wearing a black shirt and a white outer top with black pants; an outfit that was similar to a sailors outfit. I bit my lip to try not to laugh when it panned back to Haechan’s face and I noticed he was wearing a hat. The hat was white with a black stripe on it.

“What is this sailor outfit?!” He yelled out when Mark yelled back from his bed.

“You don’t need to wear the hat, Haechan!”

“BUT IT PULLS THE OUTFIT TOGETHER!”

I sighed, sitting down on the bed, Xiumin scooting sit on my right while Jaehyun came close to my left. All three of us looked at Haechan who was having a hard time calming himself down. I felt so bad for him, I wanted to hug him.

“It’s a good thing I kept all the pearls and the Sier in this bag.” Haechan said, looking up at us. “Senior, you have to come and get us!”

“Why can’t you just come out of the portal to Soul City?” I asked Haechan whose bottom lip trembled when Mark’s voice butted in.

“They closed the portal for now, Senior. No idea why, but I think it’s because children have been trying to run away and go home.” Mark said to me and even he looked worried.

“Mhmm… Hang in there, guys. Just go to class and lay low, okay?” Jaehyun said. “They were probably mad that you guys weren’t going to class. Now promise me you’ll go to class.”

“P-promise, Jaehyun.” Haechan blubbered before Mark waved at the Sier, his hands going to close it. When their faces left, I sighed, shaking my head.

“Poor them.” I told Jaehyun and Xiumin who agreed. “Where did they get a Sier, anyway?”

“You forgot Haechan and Mark’s rich. Haechan bought it so he could talk to Uncle Rumpel. Say, Harin… Your brothers are still in centaur gap though.”

“Yeah. I’m sure there’s nothing happening. The Headmaster is just mad because Haechan has been hiding kids in his pouch. Anyway, Xiumin, you were saying—”

“Oh. J-hope has told Jin about it and said that for some reason it was really easy to uncharm him.” Xiumin told me, crossing his legs. “But actually I heard from Jin that he and J-hope got into a fight because Jin didn’t believe him but I don’t know what happened next. Anyway, that’s all.”

“I called Johnny to come back.” Jaehyun told us, standing up. “He was bored with the giants anyway so he wanted to come back. The thing is, what are you both thinking of doing now?”

“Luhan and Tao said they’ll try to work on Suho and Kris but remember when Senior Donghae told Senior Leeteuk?” Xiumin asked. I nodded. Leeteuk had said sweet words about them being brothers and was the one who stabbed him. “I think we should use the memory on all of them when we gather all of us together.”

“How do we reach Kai and Chen?” I asked Xiumin who pointed at the Sier.

“Kai’s father has one, I’ll try to contact them. For Chen, I don’t think he has one but we can send an echowomp to him. I’ll arrange it.” He told me, and I felt relieved that Xiumin was taking the lead. “As for Sehun…”

Sehun.

My heart dropped.

I didn’t want to think of him, and I didn’t want to hear his name.

“Sehun, we should save for last.” I told Xiumin, hoping he didn’t hear the change in my tone. “It’s his father. If we ever tell him something and he goes against us like how Senior Leeteuk did to Senior Donghae, then we may face even more problems.”

“I agree.” Jaehyun piped in, bending down to pat Bubbles on the head. I stared at Bubbles, chewing on my lip before turning to both of them. I hated asking them for favors.

“Do you guys know anywhere I can stay? A hotel, perhaps?” I asked the boys who looked at me, perplexed at my question.

“What’s wrong? The Royal Headmaster Oh Shin didn’t try and threaten you or something, did he? He hasn’t been around….” Jaehyun paused. “Did he send someone to try to kill you again?”

I turned pink. I didn’t want to tell them that it was because I fought with Sehun and he was a distraction—especially with Krystal prancing around with that snobby look of hers. Shaking my head, I saw Jaehyun’s eyes soften and before I could even say anything he spoke.

“You and Sehun okay?” He asked and for a moment I wanted to burst into tears. I had a knack of being emotional over the littlest things and I knew Jaehyun could see past it. Xiumin frowned and I sighed.

“Small fight.” I replied. Xiumin and Jaehyun weren’t ones to meddle, both of them nodding in understanding. Xiumin then proceeded to say that Sehun was arrogant sometimes and he apologized in his friends’ behalf.

“Don’t apologize, Xiumin.” I told him, smiling. “It’s not your fault he can be a jerk sometimes. I just need a place to stay. I don’t feel okay staying under his roof.”

“You can always stay in the Jung Tower.” Jaehyun told me. “Or I can bring you home to my mansion.”

“Jaehyun, you want me to climb up your tower like Rapunzel?” I asked Jaehyun, Xiumin bursting out into laughter.

“What’s a Ruppletell?” Jaehyun asked back and I forgot that he didn’t know anything at all about the stories on Earth.

“Or… Maybe you can come and stay with us in Luhan’s house.” Xiumin said and I blinked. “Then again, we all sleep on the floor because these day’s Jin and Lay have been sleeping over as well.”

“Senior Lay’s around?” I asked him, my eyebrows raising in surprise.

“He doesn’t work in SM anymore. Senior Yesung took his place so he can keep close to Senior Leeteuk who is now headmaster. He now works in the Royal infirmary but since there isn’t much to do because there are doctors there, he’s taking some time off.” Xiumin replied.

“And does he know…?”

“No, not yet. J-hope, Luhan and Tao said we should tell the advisors all together so we won’t be wasting Tao’s powers. After dinner that night, he was so exhausted we had to bring him food to his mattress and practically feed it to him.”

“I guess Luhan’s house is out of the picture.” I told Xiumin, though I knew that I would never stay in Luhan’s house because it would seem like I was invading their privacy with almost all of them packed in one living room. I was about to tell him that I would find a place to stay in Soul City with the amount of money I exchanged the pearls for when a knock on the window sounded.

Jaehyun jumped and I turned to see that there was an echowomp fluttering outside his window. It’s wings were flapping as it stayed afloat. It looked smaller than a usual echowomp when I remembered that it might be one of Shinee’s because I told them what floor and room I was. I stepped forward, stumbling over Bubbles before Jaehyun grabbed and steadied me.

“I’ll do it.” Xiumin said, going and opening the window. “What’s an echowomp doing here?”

“Jaehyun and I went to see Shinee yesterday to track down Namjoon.” I told him. Xiumin stepped away from the window and the echowomp flew in.

“I have been flying past the other window!” The echowomp said in Taemin’s voice.

“Sorry, I woke up early and came to this room.” I told it and the echowomo fluttered down onto the bed. It looked up at us with it's big eyes before opening its mouth to replay a message.

“Hello! I-I’m… Tae—Ouch!” Taemin’s voice came out from the echowomps mouth when it was replaced by another man’s voice that sounded more prim and proper.

“Ong Harin. Onew, our tracker, has found a lead and wants to bring it to you.” Key’s voice said and I blinked. “Do tell your address to Cheese and then we’ll bring him to you—unless…”

Key’s voice trailed off and I thought the echowomp named Cheese was finished when Key’s voice started again.

“Unless you want us to “Torture and Extract” for information. That’s a package though—you have to pay extra.” Key’s voice said smugly and I turned to see Xiumin and Jaehyun looking at the echowomp as if it was the one who would “Torture and Extract”.

“Uh, no?” I said and the echowomp continued to speak.

“If the client says no, proceed to say the next sentence: I would need you to give me the address to send it off. Address is… Remembering the client's address in 1…2….”

“No, no. Wait. I don’t know where I’ll be just yet!” I said out loud to the echowomp. It closed its mouth and waited, Xiumin deep in thought before speaking.

“Pixie Street—House number 444/110.” He suddenly said and the echowomp nodded, repeating the address. “Eunwoo’s house.” He told me and I automatically nodded, realizing that Eunwoo was actually in Soul City. “You can stay there for a while.”

“Why does it keep saying “it”?” Jaehyun suddenly asked. “It said, “Send it off”. What is Shinee sending off?”

“I have no idea.” I said to Jaehyun, the echowomp suddenly flying up and fluttering its wings and saying it’ll relay the message and wishing us farewell. “Are you sure Eunwoo will be okay in letting me stay for a while? He has a paired partner already and I—”

“He’ll be okay with it. He’s really fond of you and his paired partner is a sweetheart. She really does remind me of you. Did he tell you--?”

“That she might be pregnant?”

“Rumors go fast, but my brother comes faster.” Xiumin said, Jaehyun and I turning red at the rated +19 joke Xiumin made. Xiumin paused as if he forgot that me and Jaehyun weren’t his friends and I wondered if he spoke to Suho, Lay and Kris like this since they were considered the same age.

“It was a joke. Lighten up.” Xiumin told us, chuckling. “I’ll have to go and take the day off. I’ll go and bring you to Eunwoo’s house. I’ll also go and get some grass for Bubbles too, if you’re bringing her—”

“I’m bringing her.” I told Xiumin, Bubbles sneezing. “I’ll go pack then.”

“I’ll meet you in the front of the gate.” He told me, patting Bubbles and telling Jaehyun he’ll see him later. When Xiumin left, Jaehyun looked at me, a soft smile on his face.

“I would go with you but—”

“It’s alright, Jaehyun. You’re not the one fighting with Mr. Arrogant.” I told him, reaching up to pat his cheek. “Besides, I saw that Eunwoo has a Sier. I’ll contact you through it. All I have to do is look into it and say your name, age and think of you; yes?”

“Yes. Think of me often, will you?” He asked and I nodded, Jaehyun taking my hand and pressing his lips to the back of it. “I have to go see my father now. He’s in the Order and he said he wants me to help me with something. I want to finish it before Johnny comes so I can explain everything to him in peace.”

“Of course. Come on, Bubbles.” I told Bubbles who walked after me. I went to my room, closing the door and began to shove all my things in the bag. The clothes I were wearing were the clothes I brought back from Earth the second time I came to Exodus along with the rest of EXO. Chewing on my lip, I pushed everything inside and began talking to Bubbles.

“I’m feeling weird again, Bubbles.” I began, sighing. “I feel like I’m not being heard.”

I felt like I was screaming in the dark with no one being able to hear me. What was worse was that it was like no one mattered as much as Sehun.

“This is not me.” I told her. I didn’t feel this hurt when Mark and I didn’t work out. With Mark, I knew it was a long time coming. I knew that when I looked at him, I loved him but I didn’t want to end up with him.

But with Sehun, it was like stepping into a black hole.

I gave a sigh and grabbed the bag, ushering Bubbles over to go to the gate and meet Xiumin. I stepped out of my room, holding the bag before heading towards the stairs when I heard a door from behind me slam. When I turned, I saw that Sehun was coming out of Ms. Bitch’s bedroom and I wanted to jump down the stairs so he wouldn’t see me but he did.

“Gaian.” He called my name and I paused, turning to see that he his eyes were on the bag that I was holding. I bit my lip and he took long strides toward me, stopping a feet away. “Where are you going?”

“Away.” I replied, taking a step down the stairs.

“Ong Harin…” His voice trailed. “Where would you go? There is no need to overreact—”

I didn’t want to hear what he had to say. He could say that was overreacting. He could say that he thought I was being dramatic, but I didn’t want to hear any of it. I continued to walk, tears threatening to fall.

I hated feeling like this. He didn’t know how hard I was trying. He didn’t know how hard it was to be in a place where I knew I didn’t belong, fighting for god knows what.

“Ong Harin.” His voice was desperate now and his footsteps neared me before he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. “Where are you going?”

He sounded pissed now. His voice was filled with warning and blinked, Sehun looking down on me, his eyes softening.

“Let go, Oh Sehun.” I whispered. I didn’t want to break down.

Not in front of him.

Sehun didn’t deserve to see a part of me that was vulnerable.

“Let me go.” I told him softly.

“If you’re mad about yesterday.”

I shook my head, bringing my hand back towards me, his hands falling limply to the side. “I’m not mad, Sehun.”

This was the first time I called him just Sehun and his name rolled off my tongue. No, I wasn’t mad at all. I was sad and cornered, but I couldn’t blame him.

“Harin.” His eyes were worried. “The things I do… I do for—”

“Exodus.” I told him gently, nodding. “I understand. So, Sehun.” I paused. “Do what you have to do. I’m not stopping you.”

“Ong Harin.” Sehun’s eyes searched mine.

I had to get out of there. I had to get away from him. I couldn’t.

My heart twisted and even though I knew that what I had with Sehun was complicated at best, I knew that it would never happen because of who he was. I stepped away, walking down the stairs when I heard him angrily call my name once more.

“Ong Harin—If you leave here.” He sounded pissed. “If you leave here, don’t come back.”

I didn’t look back.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
When I went to see Xiumin, he asked me if I had been crying and I couldn’t reply. All I did was shake my head as my bottom lip trembled. Xiumin passed me his handkerchief and told me that he was there to listen if anything had happened. I thanked him and we went on our way.

We went to the chariots, Xiumin passing one of the people three charms and we boarded the chariots that were dragged by horses. It didn’t take long and before I knew it, Xiumin had told me to get off. We were at a place with houses and there were all inhabited.

“We’re near the Royal Archives.” Xiumin told me, pointing to the tall building that was a street away. “There’s where they keep all the information, news and stuff.”

He began walking and I saw a sign called “Pixie Street”. I wondered why it was called Pixie street when I saw a statue of a woman in the middle of the street that looked very familiar. Xiumin saw me stare at the statue before chuckling.

“You would know her. She’s very famous on Earth.” He told me and it suddenly clicked.

“She’s J.K Rowling! The writer of Harry Potter.” I said to him excitedly and he nodded. “Kris told me before she was a pixie but I didn’t know she was famous here too!”

“She is a pixie, that’s true.”

“What’s the difference between a pixie and a fairy?” I asked, genuinely curious.

“Pixie’s here are actually like fairies except they have a human form. The Royal Headmaster’s brother, Oh Shun, has a factory where pixies help him operate the place. Pixies are known to be able to shrink and enlarge in size.” Xiumin told me, and I nodded looking at J.K Rowling’s statue that stood in the middle of the street. “I talked to Kai already, by the way. I told him to send an echowomp to Chen and tell him to meet us in the castle so Luhan can talk to them.”

“And they agreed?”

“They think we’re going on a vacation together.” Xiumin replied and I laughed, both of us and Bubbles stepping in front of a small building before Xiumin rapped his hand against the door. I heard shuffling and in less than a beat, the door opened to show a woman who was so beautiful she almost took my breath away.

“Oh… Brother-in-law. You’re here! A squonk!” She said, her eyes shining. She seemed friendly, her pink lips and pale face brightening into a smile and her radiated warmth. “And… You must be Harin! Eunwoo told me all about you! Come in, come in!” She gushed, a hand going to me and pulling me into a hug.

I stood there, patting her back awkwardly before she stepped into the flat. It was small and cozy with a fireplace and sofas scattered here and there. She moved quick to move coats away from the couch, a hand grabbing a Sier on the table before she said “My love” and I found it cute that his name was “My love” on her Sier.

After a while, Eunwoo’s voice came from the other end of the Sier and she called out his name.

“Woowoo, your brother and Harin are here!” She said, showing Eunwoo us who were standing in the middle of their living room.

“Oh, nice! Is Bubbles there too?” Eunwoo said, waving to Xiumin. “Brother, I’ll be taking half day off so I’ll be there in a bit.”

Bubbles honked when she heard her name being called, Tzuyu squealing at the creature.

“Yes, Bubbles is here too. You don’t have to, Eunwoo.” Xiumin told him. “Won’t the bank get mad?”

“It’s the first time I’m taking half day, so they won’t mind. At the moment, just keep Tzuyu company. She has been bored out of her mind.” Eunwoo told Xiumin and Tzuyu nodded.

“He wouldn’t let me work when I told him that I might be pregnant. I usually work at the Royal Archives and your brother made me quit my job.” She told Xiumin who laughed.

“For a good cause. Your health always comes first.” Xiumin told his sister-in-law who pouted.

“At least Harin is here now and I have someone to talk to!” She replied with a smile, Eunwoo bidding us goodbye and saying he’ll come home very soon. When he hung up, his paired partner who I now know as Tzuyu went to the kitchen to get water for us, sitting down on the couch.

“So, how’re you doing, Tzuyu?” Xiumin asked kindly as she seated in front of us. “Are you sure you’re pregnant?” Xiumin asked, tilting his head at her when she nodded.

“I am one hundred percent positive. Yesterday Eunwoo bought beans and it’s my favorite but suddenly I hated the smell.” She told us, sighing. “Eunwoo said tomorrow that we’ll go buy a pregnancy test.”

“You guys have pregnancy tests here too?” I asked Xiumin who nodded.

“Yes, of course. Charmed by Royal Oh Shun’s factory, you can buy it in places here. You prick your finger and drop it in the stick. It’ll turn a certain color to show if you have another life growing inside of you.”

“Wow.” So it was like on Earth, but with magic. Tzuyu beamed, pushing the cookies over towards me, suddenly looking very shy. “Oh… Thank you, Tzuyu.”

“You’re very welcome! I heard from Eunwoo how kind you were and how you used to stay by his side in SM. I am so very grateful for you.” She told me, thankfully. “Without you, I think Eunwoo would have had a hard time.”

“Harin is a kind soul.” Xiumin agreed and I felt my face burn up with the compliments I have been getting. “So, Tzuyu, are you guys thinking of getting officially paired?”

“I do want to change my last name to “Cha”.” Tzuyu nodded. “But it’s expensive and Eunwoo and I aren’t nobles so…”

“Tzuyu, all you have to do is ask. I’m here to support your decision as much as I support Eunwoo’s. If you ever want to be officially paired, or even married I can fund it.”

“Eunwoo wouldn’t want to bother you for something like that.” Tzuyu said, her cheeks turning pink. All women want to get married, even in Exodus. It was just expensive and I knew Tzuyu would want to wear a wedding dress. I saw Xiumin tut her.

“I insist.” Xiumin said, smiling at her. “I got all my father’s money and it’s enough to put up a wedding for you both… even ten if you wanted to. You deserve the best, and I’m sure my brother would agree.”

“Brother-in-law!” Tzuyu exclaimed and I could tell that she was overcome with happiness at the idea of getting married. “My mother would be so happy! Thank you so much!”

I smiled, a warm feeling spreading over my chest, watching Tzuyu thank Xiumin profusely.

What a feeling to be in love and be loved.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours of talking had passed and Eunwoo came home, greeting me and Xiumin with a happy hug. Xiumin’s demeanor changed with Eunwoo around and I could tell that he adored his brother so much. He patted Eunwoo’s head, talking to him in a soft voice and I absolutely envied their relationship before realizing that I had both Seungwoo and Wooseung.

However, it didn’t take long before Xiumin told Eunwoo that he had something to talk to him about and I realized that Xiumin was thinking of telling Eunwoo about what was happening as well. Eunwoo kissed Tzuyu and told her to rest in one of the bedrooms and Tzuyu; reading the situation, nodded, and told Bubbles to follow her. She walked into the bedroom, Bubbles close behind her, Tzuyu closing the door behind her. 

Xiumin began to tell Eunwoo everything, taking out copies of the articles that he must have gotten back from J-hope. Eunwoo listened closely, the lists of deceased women in front of him and he; like Jaehyun, listened quietly until Xiumin finished. Eunwoo still didn’t look convinced and he sat down, chewing on his bottom lip before he turned and looked at Xiumin in the eye.

“I have my doubts of what you say are true.” He told Xiumin truthfully and I faltered, knowing it wouldn’t be easy for some people. “But, I know Harin won’t lie. And I know you never believe things without a reason not to so I’m going to keep that in mind.”

“You don’t have to believe us now, Eunwoo. I just want you to know what we know so it’ll be easy for you to snap out of it because you would have already heard it from me.” Xiumin said and Eunwoo nodded. He was about to say something when a knock on the door sounded and I heard a familiar voice call out.

“Pixie Street, 444/110?” Key’s voice yelled out and my eyes widened, getting up to open the door. When I opened the door, I saw that Key was dragging a small creature into the flat, a bag covering its head. He huffed, Taemin following close behind.

“Hi, Harin!” Taemin greeted me as if we were close friends and as if he didn’t just try to kill me. “You look like you lost weight.”

“Taemin, close the door.” Key said, Taemin going to close the door. “Sorry, after we failed to kill you last time I had to make sure I was around because I couldn’t trust Taemin to do it on his own with Minho.”

Key said it so casually, Eunwoo’s eyes widened at the mention of Taemin and Minho trying to kill me.

“Oh, couldn’t you have just sent your tracker? I thought he was the one who would track people?” I asked him and he nodded.

“He does. Though Onew just investigates and then tells us. We do the extracting and he does the locating.” Key jerked a finger at Taemin who stood there with an innocent look on his face. “Taemin hasn’t been doing much as receptionist either so I decided to let him shadow me. Can you believe he stole food from us and gave it to the people we kidnapped?”

“They said they were hungry!” Taemin replied, frowning. “You can’t let them starve to death!”

“Boy, if you keep this up, we’ll be an orphanage for kidnapped people!” Key shot back, tiredly. Taemin shut himself up, looking down on the ground.

“Anyway, here is the lead. Onew investigated and asked around and it led him to Alchemists Jimin’s house.” Key said, taking out the cloth bag and I saw that it was a brownie. It had tape across its mouth and was trying to talk when Key threw the bag on the floor. “And so we tried to break in and guess what? Instead of the brownie running away from us, it ran towards us.”

I nodded, looking closely at the brownie that was trying to talk through the tape that covered its mouth.

“And this brownie is weird.” Taemin piped in. “It keeps insisting its name is Namjoon.” Taemin said to me, taking the tape out of its mouth when it yelled out aggressively.

“I AM NAMJOON!”

“Look at it. It definitely is crazy.” Taemin said, putting the tape back, the brownie trying to speak to me with its eyes. “Or you can always buy the “Torture and Extract!”

“Are you hard-selling?” Key turned to look at Taemin, looking impressed. “Good job, I raised you well.”

“No, no. I don’t need that. How about we listen to what he has to say first?” I asked Key, the male finally taking out the tape from the brownies mouth. The brownie was sweating and it flailed its arms, finally yelling out another round of:

“I AM NAMJOON!” It yelled out. “Give me the pouch! They took my pouch and they wouldn’t listen to me when I told them that I was Namjoon—There is a potion in the pouch. Let me drink that and show you.”

“Should we torture him now?” Key asked me hopefully and I shook my head. “What? Really? You really believe this brownie is Namjoon?”

“I mean… It’s—It’s Exodus. Everything is possible. Give him his pouch and untie the poor guy.” I told Key who sighed and untied the hands of the brownie. It moved its hands and when Key gave him the potion, the brownie grabbed it and drank it, its features distorting.

Choking, the brownie suddenly became bigger, it’s shoulders moving up and down until it enlarged into a human. A very big human too, in fact. I blinked and suddenly stood a tan male in front of us. The brownie had been wearing a very big T-shirt when it arrived and the man in front of us shyly turned to the side, Eunwoo coming to his senses and going out to grab him pants.

Key blinked and when Namjoon was all dressed properly, I thanked Key for his service and Namjoon told him to send Jimin a message, the man still staring at Namjoon weirdly as if he couldn’t believe that the human was once a brownie. He finally bid goodbye. When Shinee left, I turned to Namjoon who was stretching his muscles.

“Jimin was still concocting the potion, and when he was fighting in war I ran over to his house to hide. No one knows about Jimin’s shapeshifting potion yet—he didn’t put it in the market yet. I hope Mr. Key there tells him I’m safe and sound.” Namjoon said and I felt awkward, not knowing where to start. “You must be Young Mistress Harin. I told Advisor Donghae to ask you to find me… I’m Namjoon, the Royal Messenger.” He came up to me and I shook his hand gingerly.

“Please, just Harin. We have a lot of questions.”

“As so you should.” Namjoon replied, sitting down comfortably. “Where should I start?”

“From the start. How you knew about the war starting, how you’re supposed to be dead—” Xiumin paused and Namjoon nodded, cracking his knuckles.

“To start off everything, I’m a Dreamweaver.” He told me, Xiumin and Eunwoo. Eunwoo was still shocked.

“What’s a Dreamweaver?” I asked, frowning. It was a new term to me, but Xiumin and Eunwoo seemed to know what they were.

“Dreamweavers are a special type of people.” Xiumin explained. “Self-explanatory, actually. They dream visions. Unlike Seers who see prophecies and the future, dreamweavers dream up events and memories—visions. The thing with Dreamweavers is that their dreams are jumbled up. ”

“That’s true. We dream but we don’t know if it’ll happen, what are the possibilities of it happening… there is a lot of things we dream about but we tend to not know if they’re important or not.” Namjoon nodded, agreeing with Xiumin. “Dreamweavers can also try to send dreams, or enter peoples dreams to send them messages. It’s one of our skills.”

“SM, our school, has one batch of Dreamweavers.” Xiumin told me and my eyes widened at the information. “They were all Dreamweavers and they graduated early because they were just taught to channel their dreams as well as analyze their visions from the dreams. We called them NCT DREAM.”

“Ah… Where are they now?”

“In the Fortress of the Dreamweavers, across the Didem river, below Soul City. To get to them, we have to go through the Forest of Thorns. I didn’t know you were a Dreamweaver, though. Why didn’t you get yourself trained at SM?” Xiumin asked and Namjoon shook his head.

“Because most of my visions come true. Almost all of my visions come true. A lot of people may use me if they know how accurate my dreams are.” Namjoon told Xiumin before sighing. “Anyway, I’m a Dreamweaver. One day I dreamt that there would be a war between Exodus and Euren—this was before everything has started.”

I nodded and Namjoon continued.

“And at that time I was told to send messages from Exodus to Euren. When I had that dream, I had an inkling feeling so one day I opened the messages and read them. They were messages saying that Exodus wishes to wage war on Euren. Of course, I knew that wasn’t true so I began to filter the messages and that is why the war with Euren was so delayed.”

“That’s true. Thinking about it, The Royal Headmaster always talked about the war but it took some time for it to actually happen.” Xiumin replied.

“Yes, that’s why. I was busy filtering messages. One day, Advisor Donghae walked in on me taking out pages of the messages and burning them and that is when he and I began talking. I then knew that he wasn’t charmed as well.”

“Does this mean that you weren’t charmed in the beginning?” I asked. Namjoon shook his head.

“Oh, I was charmed. But when I read the messages, it doesn’t make sense for Exodus to wage war on Euren when Exodus has always been very peaceful. It helped when Advisor Donghae began to investigate and came back to me with so much information. From all the female killings to The Royal Headmaster keeping Young Royal Mistress Sana’s soul in the soul-flower.” Namjoon told me.

“I tried to go and get it but he had placed guards on the floor. And how did you know they’d try to kill you?”

“I’m a Dreamweaver.” Namjoon replied again as if I forgot about it. “I dreamt that I saw my own body at the portal of Euren so I went to Advisor Donghae and we decided to take one of the prisoners from the dungeons of and send him off instead. The Royal Headmaster killed me because he found out I was filtering messages, also because he knew that if he killed me; it would make the Exodes think that it was the doing of the Eurenic and it would mean war.”

He gave a deep breath. “I gave the prisoner Jimin’s potion to make him look like me. Just like the brownie potion, and everyone doesn’t know the existence of it yet. So they killed him and left his body there and I saw it with my own two eyes. It would have been me if I ignored my dream and went.”

He paused before continuing. “When they left, I had to go to the body and behead it because the potion wore off. I then got rid of the head.”

No wonder the body of the Royal Messenger was beheaded.

“I then went to Jimin’s house and hid there. His house is so big, he didn’t even know I was there until after the war—”

“So Alchemist Jimin knows you are alive?” Eunwoo asked and Namjoon nodded.

“Yes, he found out after the war when he came back home. He fainted for a good three hours.” He sighed. “I explained everything to him and he’s not charmed anymore. I heard Advisor Donghae died from him and was distraught.”

“Senior Leeteuk was the one who killed Senior Donghae.” I told Namjoon who didn’t look too surprised, but sadness filled his voice.

“I told him not to tell his Supers brothers, but he insisted that they would be by his side. To be honest, Advisor Siwon, Yesung, and Leeteuk are the three mages that have been around Royal Headmaster Oh Shin for a while so they are really charmed and loyal to him. I’m not surprised Advisor Leeteuk was the one who killed Advisor Donghae.” Namjoon said before looking at me. “Any more questions?”

“Yes.” I blurted out. There was something I really needed to find out and I wished Namjoon had the answer. “I want to know why the Royal Headmaster is killing females. At first, I thought that it was because I was uncharmed, but it seemed to happen when he found out I had powers. Senior Donghae said you know why. He said you were the key.”

I waited patiently when Namjoon chewed on his bottom lip. It seemed like he had something in mind but he didn’t know how to word it.

“I had a dream one day. Actually, many dreams but let’s start with why he’s killing females. In that dream, I saw Young Royal Master on the floor dead with you beside him.” He paused and my heart dropped. “Tell me, Harin, what is your relationship with the Young Royal Master Sehun?”

“No relationship.” I answered, turning red. Xiumin looked at me. “Except maybe…. I feel pain when he feels pain. It’s… It’s weird. It’s like our bodies are connected.”

“That, Harin, is a sign of two prophecies combined. We, Dreamweavers believe in that.”

“Oh Sehun got his fortune told by the Seers when he was born.” I told Namjoon who nodded.

“Most noblemen do.” He replied. “I’m not sure if it’s a hundred percent correct or not but in my dream—Young Royal Master was on the ground dead and you were beside him. The Royal Headmaster must think that maybe you would do something in order to get power and that’s why he has been trying to eliminate you.”

“But I do not want power!” I exclaimed, Namjoon nodding.

“I’m just telling you want I dreamt, Harin. I have no idea how to conclude it.” He told me truthfully. “Maybe he thinks you will kill his son for power.”

“I would never do that! And since you dreamt about Sehun dying, does that mean it will happen?” I asked Namjoon who sighed.

“Again, Harin—A lot of my visions come true. They are accurate. But this one particular dream may not. We don’t know until the time comes.” He told me and I slouched, frustrated.

“It would make sense though.” I mumbled. “If he went to the Seers and they told him that I’d hurt him, that’s why he has been trying to kill me—”

“But he tried to kill other females too who he thought reacted to the sign.” Eunwoo suddenly piped up and I turned to look at him, surprised. He was quiet and I forgot he even was there. “Maybe what Mr. Royal Messenger said he dreamt won’t happen, but maybe he thinks that a female mage will be the one who’ll overthrow the Oh family out of power. You mentioned to me before that the killing of the females who reacted to the sign wasn’t only just in this generation but those before Oh Shin too.”

That… That was true too. I was taken back to the memories of when I first went to the library after being kidnapped by Eunhyuk, my mind trailing back to what I read.

[“The first wave of the killing of female mages had brought tyranny and darkness over Exodus. Massacres spread throughout the land and female mages, young and old were taken and killed. The head of the Order, Oh Soo-il, had demanded a halt in all economic activities and tried to maintain peace but to no avail. His own men had formed rival groups to continue the killings until—”

I had stopped reading and my eyes went to the picture of Oh Soo-il, the head of the Order of that time. He sat on a chair along with men around him and his features reminded me of someone. I flipped through the pages, just to see that there was a family tree. Dragging my finger down to the bottom, I saw familiar names; Oh Sehun and Oh Suga at the bottom.]

“So, you’re saying that the killings have been happening for generations so it would mean that it would have to do something with power.” Xiumin looked at me. “Maybe they killed females before because they believe that a female mage will overthrow the Oh family as Eunwoo had said… Or—”

Xiumin paused and then spoke. “Or they believe that a female mage will one day kill their only future heir and it’s a prophecy that those in the generations before believe in so they just continue killing possible magic blooded females so it wouldn’t happen. That’s why they kill those who’ll react to the Sign.”

He turned to Namjoon. “Maybe that’s why you saw Sehun dead and Harin beside him. Maybe that’s what the prophecy is. A prophecy in this generation that has been told for generations above: A female mage that will kill Sehun.”

“Why would I kill Sehun?” I asked, my insides panicking. “I never—I would never—”

“Calm down, Harin. What we are talking about, it’s just based on a dream. We don’t know if it’ll come true or not.” Xiumin patted my hand that was trembling. “It’s all theory.”

“I agree, Harin. Some of my dreams had not happened before.” Namjoon told me but my mind was already reeling.

“But what you said made so much sense!” I told Xiumin. “That’s why they check the females with the Sign. That’s why they wanted to kill me when they knew I had my powers.”

“What makes sense now, might be because it’s incomplete, Harin.” Eunwoo said and somehow what he said made my heart go into ease. He always knew what to say. “Maybe it’s true, maybe it’s not. What you have to focus on right now is what you have to do.”

“The end of the war is just the start, Harin.” Namjoon said, his eyes darting down and I knew that there was something he wasn’t telling me. What else was he not telling me? I was about to say something when Xiumin’s Sier lit up and I saw him glance at it, the male uncrossing his legs and standing up to answer it.

“Work.” He said to me, Namjoon and Eunwoo before his brother also excused himself to check on his paired partner.

“I’ll be right back, Harin.” Eunwoo told me and I nodded. When both of them went, I turned to Namjoon and nudged him.

“What are you not telling me, Namjoon?” I asked, Namjoon paling. He fisted his hand and he lowered his voice as I scooted closer towards him, trying to hear.

“I once had a dream. It was a reoccurring dream, over and over again.” He paused, flickering his eyes over to me. “It was of the Royal Headmaster with dragons and an army heading over to a portal in the Forest of Isea. The Portal was by a—”

“A river.” I finished his sentence for him, my eyes widening. “Namjoon, that’s the portal to Earth!”

“Yes.” He replied. “I know. That’s what I’m telling you.”

My heart sank and suddenly it all made sense why The Royal Headmaster wanted to take over Euren, and now with Namjoon’s dream of the Royal Headmaster going to the portal with dragons and an army—it meant he wanted to rule not only Exodus but Earth as well and I…

“Namjoon… Could it be that my prophecy is bound to Sehun because he would help me save Earth?” I asked Namjoon whose face did not change.

“You are a Gaian, Harin.” Namjoon reminded me. “All we are talking about, these dreams and visions—This is all just talk. We don’t know if you will kill the Royal Young Master or if he will die… Or if it won’t happen or if it will. But I am telling you that The Royal Headmaster has bigger plans than just Euren and you should not let that happen.”

“Why aren’t we telling the others?” I asked Namjoon who frowned.

“You can. But I have to tell you that information is knowledge. If other people know he’s thinking of taking over Earth, they might agree with him. Colonization means power and some people are power-hungry.”

“So, you’re telling me that we should keep it quiet first?”

“Until we’re sure, yes. Right now, Harin, you must recruit. Get people on your side so our side can overthrow The Royal Headmaster. He’s planning something, I feel it. So when the time comes, we can strike back.” He looked at me straight in the eye.

“Remember, Harin. Strength is not solely on bravery. Strength is in loyalty and numbers. The more people we have, the more powerful we are. And right now, we don’t stand a chance.”

Well, fuck.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Eunwoo's apartment]

I had to take a while to let it all sink in when I heard someone knock on the front door. I looked up to see Namjoon, who was by the couch, look alert. He fumbled for his pouch and before I knew it, he had drunk from another bottle of potion and he turned back into a brownie; the clothes too big for him.

How he brought around two bottles of potions in his pouch all the time was beyond me. Then again, better safe than sorry. The knocking was louder this time and I saw Xiumin stick his head out of one of the bedrooms, pocketing his Sier. He glanced at Namjoon who was already a brownie before moving towards the door and opening it just for us to see—

Sehun.

He stood there, his eyes searching the room for me before he stepped inside without a word.

“Sehun. What are you doing here—” Xiumin was about to say when Sehun spoke, his eyes on me.

“You were right, Ong Harin.” He told me and I felt my heart stop. “You were right about my father.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	29. the return of kyungsoo

“You were right.” Sehun said and my heart skipped a beat as he stood in front of me. Xiumin took a step forward, both of us standing very still as if we were both scared that Sehun would suddenly brandish out a sword and kill both of us but Sehun just threw both of his hands in the air in frustration. “I said you were right!”

“Right…. About what?” My voice was weak and Sehun sighed. “Oh Sehun… You do know what you’re talking about right?”

What if he was sent by his father? What if he finally told his father I have been stupidly telling him that Oh Shin tried to kill me? Xiumin was on guard too, stepping forward when Sehun spoke.

“You’re right about my father, Ong Harin. He’s not the person I thought he was.” Sehun said and Xiumin relaxed a bit, still silent when Sehun took a step closer to the couch. “Can you all stop looking at me like I’m going to kill you?”

“Okay, but first—How did you find me?” I asked Sehun when he jerked his head towards me. My hands automatically reached up to the necklace that was warm against my touch and when I looked down, I saw that it was shining. “O-Oh.”

“Stupid girl.” Sehun said softly, and his eyes softened. Xiumin cleared his throat and suddenly Sehun’s eyes landed on the brownie that was standing behind one of the chairs. He frowned, tilting his head at the creature. “Uh…”

His eyes skated over the house and I almost could tell he was wondering why Eunwoo had a brownie. Brownies were expensive and usually for noble families. Namjoon just stared at him when Sehun blinked at him.

“Isn’t your brownie supposed to give me a glass of water?” He asked and Namjoon didn’t budge.

“No, he’s not supposed to.” I answered when Sehun looked confused.

“Why? Is your brownie broken?”

“I’m not broken!” Namjoon yelled out. “I AM NAMJOON!”

“Definitely broken.” Sehun replied before the name registered in his mind. He whipped his head towards Namjoon, his eyes widened. “Namjoon? The Royal Messenger?”

There was a beat of awkwardness and Namjoon grabbed the potion, drinking it. I almost laughed, seeing Sehun’s face change from scared to shocked to sudden confusion all in three seconds. Namjoon grabbed the pants nearby and put it on, ruffling his hair before bowing down to Sehun.

“Young Royal Master Sehun.” He said, Sehun standing up and accepting his bow with a slight bow back.

“Royal Messenger—How—But you were beheaded!” He gasped and Namjoon nodded, sitting down.

“Before we begin to tell you everything… again.” Xiumin told Sehun. “Tell me what happened. Why are you here and how’d you snap out of it?”

Sehun’s face changed a bit and he sighed before speaking.

“My father just came back from Euren. He said he had business to do there since people in Euren are now without a leader. I thought he would finally let The League lead Euren. We had a war with Euren and now I expected our ties with Euren to be cut so Exodus can be in peace but—”

“But what?”

“But he decided to put the Eurenic League in the Order of Royals.”

“What?” Xiumin gasped.

So, it was starting. He wanted to wage war with Euren to take over Euren and it was obvious that he had a deal with The League. I let out a sigh, Sehun crossing his arms and leaning back.

“I mean, at first, he made sense. I don’t know how, but he did. Until suddenly he began talking about marriage since he wanted me to rule both Euren and Exodus beside him.” Sehun began and I could see that he had a heavy heart. “So naturally, I opposed his decision.”

“To marry?” I asked and Sehun nodded. My insides squirmed at the thought of Sehun getting married but I kept it in. He didn’t have to know. He probably didn’t feel the same way.

“Yes. I told him that I would not marry yet. He told me before he left for Euren to officially court Lady Krystal.” Sehun chewed on his bottom lip. “And courting is fine but to marry her so suddenly after he came back from Euren? I just—I just couldn’t.”

My heart. My heart suddenly beat a bit slowly at the thought that Sehun would not marry just yet.

“And then suddenly he asked me if I was opposing him and I said yes. The moment I said yes, it all came crashing down. The League in the Order of Royals! He’s putting Eurenic people in the Order!” Sehun exclaimed, running a hand through his hair, frustrated. “And you know what’s worse?”

“What could be worse than the Order being filled with people from Euren?” Namjoon asked, frowning.

“When I told him that I would not be in the Order if The League is in the order, he yelled at me. You know what he said?” Sehun did not wait for us to reply. “He said ‘I did not start a war with Euren for you to ruin my plans!’”

There it was. Sehun saying no to Oh Shin had hit a nerve and he had said it all on his own to his own son.

“What did you do?” Xiumin whispered. We were all hoping Sehun kept a low profile. It would have been better if Sehun did not say anything and showed that he was uncharmed.

“I left.” Sehun said simply. “It all came crashing down and I just turned and left.”

My heart broke for him, Sehun looking so confused and sad. His face was down and Xiumin sighed when the door opened and Eunwoo walked in from the other bedroom. Sehun saw him and for a moment, he looked at Eunwoo then at me when Eunwoo spoke first.

“Uh… Sorry, I was with my paired partner. What did I miss?” He said it casually and Sehun’s face brightened when he heard “paired partner”. Xiumin gave him a run down and Eunwoo shook his head at the news, saying that it was starting.

After Sehun spoke, Xiumin then began to tell Sehun everything from the top. Namjoon and Eunwoo piped in once in a while, telling him the details while I sat quietly. Sehun listened carefully, and like everyone before him—his face was unreadable. The only time his face changed was when I told him about Donghae’s death and the fact that his father kept the soul of his sister in the Soul flower on the table.

When we were done, Sehun nodded and he seemed to have adapted to the idea that his father wasn’t as he thought very quickly. Namjoon told him that he would have to start bringing people to his side, Sehun pausing.

“I can’t believe I have a sister. I can’t believe he started a war with Euren.” Sehun said, frowning. “But what are we fighting for if we are recruiting people? I hardly think my father will throw people into famine even if he leads both Exodus and Euren. We don’t know his plans just yet and for all I know, the Eurenic League supports him in ruling Euren as well. Sometimes colonization—”

“He’s might target Earth too.” I blurted out and Namjoon looked at me in surprise.

Sehun was right in his own way. Sometimes taking over Euren was good for the Eurenic, despite the fact that Oh Shin was the one who orchestrated the war. Earth worked that way as well. War had led to disaster, but the outcome of colonization for some countries increased the betterment of the people despite the damage. That was just how history worked over the decades.

When I spoke, Xiumin and Eunwoo also looked surprised and Namjoon had no choice but to tell them. I had made the choice that they deserved to know since the beginning. A part of me trusted my friends enough to know that they would never condone violence.

Sure, Earth had Trump and Putin… It also had North America and missiles.

But the problem was that Earth had two portals, one in the middle of Seoul and another in my backyard—both leading to the portal in the Forest of Isea. That’s why Suho, Lay and Kris came down in Seoul in the first place because they didn’t know which one was which when they were supposed to come down at my backyard.

That would mean Seoul would be hit first.

I had so many questions about portals but I didn’t want to ask them just yet, knowing everyone was tired with all the new information. I saw Eunwoo sense the atmosphere, and he told us to stay over for the night.

“I have to go back and tell Luhan, Tao, J-hope, and the others.” Xiumin told me. “Kai and Chen are coming tomorrow and they expect us to go to Neverland together because I told them we’d be going on a trip. How about both of you go back to the Royal Castle tomorrow to meet us?”

“Harin has to be careful, though. The Royal Headmaster is back from Euren so her safety may be compromised.” Eunwoo said and I saw Sehun nod.

“We’ll all be around her, so I’m sure he won’t try anything with at least 12 of us with her including Jaehyun and Johnny who’ll be around.” Xiumin told him, standing up. “I’m off…”

“You can stay here for the night, Young Royal Master Sehun.” Eunwoo said suddenly. “I know how hard it is to face your father now that you know. You should clear your mind and focus on tomorrow.”

This is why I loved Eunwoo. He was so… concise. He knew what to focus on, what to do, and whatever he said would always give us clarity.

“And Royal Messenger—You’re free to stay with us. My partner is lonely and she will be sad that Harin’s going to head back and be busy tomorrow. She actually was looking forward to having people in the house.”

“Of course. Though I do have to go back to Jimin soon. I’m sure Mr. Key already told Jimin but he probably is freaking out. I’ll stay for the night and we can plan tomorrow what to do. I also need more shapeshifting potion.”

“We’ll think about it tomorrow.” Eunwoo said, motioning to one of the bedrooms. “We only have two bedrooms though—”

“I can sleep on the couch.” Namjoon said shrugging. “I’m used to it.”

“I’ll get you blankets and pillows.” Eunwoo replied and I tried to suppress a yawn. “Go shower and get some rest, Harin. It’ll be a tough day for you tomorrow. You too, Young Royal Master.”

“Thank you for your hospitality, Eunwoo.” Sehun thanked him politely and I walked to the second bedroom, seeing that my things were already there. There was a shuffle when I heard Eunwoo open the door and Tzuyu popped her head out looking sad.

“Harin, you’re leaving tomorrow already?” She asked and I nodded, the girl walking to me and giving me a hug. “You sure you can’t stay?”

“She has work to do, my love.” Eunwoo’s voice floated from the living room and Tzuyu nodded. “She’ll visit anytime she can.”

Tzuyu told me to wake her up if we were leaving early in the morning and I promised, Bubbles bounding from behind her and shuffling into my bedroom along with Sehun. I heard Eunwoo ask us if we were hungry and before we knew it, he had cooked us a meal before we all departed into our bedrooms for the next day to come.

I had freshened up and silently climbed into bed, Sehun doing the same thing. None of us said a word and as much as I was still hurt over the previous fight we had; I knew it was because he was still charmed. Bubbles had struggled to go on the bed, and I saw Sehun grab her and tug her as she settled at the edge of the bed. The lights were off and I could hear him breathing.

As much as I knew I had feelings for him after everything was over, I knew I would have to go back to Earth. I had friends there, a house and I was not Exodian. I could not let myself get carried away.

Exhaustion spread throughout my body as I allowed myself to relax before I fell asleep. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I felt the bed move and I let out a deep breath, opening my eyes slightly. The room was still dark and I turned to the side just to see that it was empty. Frowning, I sat up slowly to see Sehun standing by the window. The curtains were drawn and the moonlight hit his features as he stared out the window.

He looked like he was deep in thought and I wondered what was happening. I worried about him. It was a lot, finding out the person who you looked up to your whole life was a mass murderer and manipulated your own people into war.

I slid out of bed quietly, walking slowly to him, trying not to scare him when I reached his side. Sehun sensed my presence but didn’t say anything and I looked out the window to see one street lamp that shone dimly onto the road. I stood there beside him for the longest time and even if I wanted to hug him, to tell him that it was going to be okay-- I held myself back before he spoke softly.

"I’m sorry.” He told me.

“It’s okay.” I whispered back.

He turned to me, his eyes scanning my features before he lifted a hand and ever so softly pressed his hand against my cheek. I froze, looking up to him before Sehun dragged a finger over my cheek. His gaze changed, and for some reason, I forgot to breathe.

“Ong Harin.” He said my name so softly. “You make me feel things.”

A small smile formed on my lips and I placed a hand on his chest. I could feel the beat of his heart, it was calm, unlike my racing one.

“Oh Sehun.” I said his name. “You make me feel things too.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning came and we all stood in Eunwoo’s living room to say goodbye. Namjoon had decided to come with us, drinking his shapeshifting potion.

“Just say that you bought me in the black market or something. Uh...I have so little left. I can change only once after this and the potion is done.” He told Sehun who laughed at the notion, Namjoon turning into a brownie. He took the pants Eunwoo gave him and wrapped it around his neck as a scarf. “My brownie brain is slow compared to my human one.”

I had brought back all my things again, after an argument with Sehun in the morning.

“I’m not staying in the castle anymore!” I had told him, Sehun shaking his head and grabbing my bag and putting it in the living room. “Oh Sehun!”

“You’re not staying here! I’m bringing you with me!” He said back, going to the bed and struggling to carry Bubbles who just looked up at him before placing her down on the floor.

“Your father is back, what if he tries something? I’m just going to go try to convince the others and come back here!” I told Sehun who wasn’t listening. “Are you listening to me?!”

“No.” He had replied and now here I was, with all my bags being loaded into the chariot along with Bubbles who had no idea what was going on but now following Sehun as if he was her owner as well.

“Your squonk likes me.” He told me and I rolled my eyes, the chariot leading us back to the Royal Castle. When we reached the gates; I saw Xiumin, Luhan, Tao, and a very confused Lay with them.

Greeting them, Lay asked where we were going when we entered the castle.

“Why do you have a brownie with you?” Luhan asked, the brownie blinking at him without bowing.

“It was a cheap brownie.” Sehun answered. “I thought I might need one to do my laundry.”

“Rich people.” Luhan grumbled.

It was quiet and we decided to gather everyone in the music room as we waited for the rest to come. While we waited, Tao closed his eyes like he usually does and before we knew it, we heard laughter.

Looking towards the door, we saw Kai, Chen, and Baekhyun dragging bags with them.

They really must think that it was time to go to Neverland.

“What time are we going?” Baekhyun asked excitedly and I chewed on my lip nervously. Kai and Chen looked hopeful to have a great time, Xiumin checking his pocket watch. “And who are we waiting for? Oh, brownie!”

“Suho and Kris.” He replied and everyone looked at each other. “Chanyeol---?”

“Chanyeol just portalled to Euren this morning. Something about handling business over there.” Baekhyun replied. “And why are we inviting them?” Baekhyun blurted at the mention of Suho and Kris. “I mean don’t get me wrong. But those two don’t seem like the people who you would want to bring to a vacation.”

“I’m sure Senior Kris won’t even want to come.” Kai told us, adjusting his hat. The group felt empty without Kyungsoo and I still didn’t know where we would go and how we were going to start. We couldn’t talk about it in the Royal Castle, that was for sure.

“Yoooo, man. Seniors, y’all are here!” Johnny’s voice erupted into the air and I saw him walk in with Jaehyun, the tall male jumping over to us. I could swear I could feel the ground shake a bit and Jaehyun walked up to me, an arm going around me to pull me into a hug.

He lingered and pulled away, smiling his eye smile before squeezing my hand.

“How’s everything?” He asked me, and I told him I’d explain it to him later. “Hey, Bubbles. Oh, a brownie.” He then shifted his attention back to me.

“Did you tell Johnny about it?” I asked Jaehyun, the male nodding.

“I did. He was easy to uncharm since he’s simple-minded. You should have seen his reactions though. It was hilarious.” He told me and Johnny scooted closer to me, whispering.

“So, it’s true then, Senior?” He asked and I nodded. “Aw, damn. That kind of sucks. What are we going to do now?”

His question was cut off when two people entered the music room, Suho looking confused and Kris looking annoyed.

“Come on. What is this meeting you all are begging me to attend? I’m busy.” Kris said roughly and Baekhyun looked confused at the word “meeting”.

“Meeting? We’re going to Neverlan—”

“We’re going to see Kyungsoo first.” Sehun told all of us, his eyes directed to Kris and Suho who looked like they had better things to go. “And I don’t want any questions until we go there and have a proper talk.”

Sehun was all business and even Kris sighed at the younger males’ instructions. In the end, it was Sehun and he couldn’t say no to him since he worked for Oh Shin. I felt Namjoon, the brownie, shift closer to me but Kris and Suho didn’t seem to notice its presence.

“Where is Senior Kyungsoo?” Johnny asked and I realized that I haven’t seen Kyungsoo in a while. Then again, I remember Kai telling me that Kyungsoo had his own garden since the Oh family gifted him a plot of land near their vacation house for being Sehun’s keeper.

“His cottage.” Sehun replied. “Ong Harin, would you want to give Bubbles to the gardener first?”

I realized that Bubbles was probably tired from traveling, the squonk asleep by my leg and I nodded. Sehun left for a while and before I knew it, Do Kyungmin arrived with his cheery smile.

“Goodmorning, Papa Kyungmin.” Chen and Kai greeted him, Kyungsoo’s father cheerily greeting us before carrying Bubbles away who was still asleep.

Poor squonk. She had to go back and forth because of me.

We headed to the portal room, the lot of us being as loud as ever. Johnny was telling Baekhyun about his giant relatives that were given magical harps by Oh Shun that would put them to sleep. I chuckled, hearing Johnny talk about his cousin Lucas, who was now selling cows because he was hardly ever home and the giants had so many cows.

We went into the portal room, and I saw Sehun pick up an orb before throwing it into one of the portals, the image in the portal turning into a garden that I could already tell was beautiful. Sehun took the first step, all of us following—being whipped into a whirlwind as we traveled to Kyungsoo’s garden.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We all stepped out of the portal and I felt dizzy, steadying myself when I felt Jaehyun grab my hand. I stumbled, shaking my head before thanking him. When I looked around, I saw that the garden was beautiful—butterflies were everywhere and the trees and flowers were well kept. There were different types of flowers everywhere and it was colorful to the eyes.

And far away, I saw a cottage. It was small and cozy and reminded me of Heechul’s cottage in the Forest of Isea. When I turned to the left, I saw a big mansion far away and it seemed isolated but it was big enough to be noticed. To my right, I saw another mansion, this one bigger and looked more like a castle.

“The one on the left is Senior Siwon’s castle.” Kai said to me when he saw me look at the castle. “And the one on the right is the Oh family vacation house. Kyungsoo’s plot of land is sandwiched between both.”

“And Senior Siwon…”

“He’s just rich.” Chen told me and he was about to say something when I heard a very loud and panicked voice.

“Nooooo—” I looked in front of me to see Kyungsoo with a rake and a sombrero hat once again. “You all no come close! Kyungsoo vacation!”

I wanted to run and hug him but he looked annoyed that we were even there. He hilariously stamped his feet onto the ground and when Sehun was about to step forward he lifted a hand again.

“Nooooo—Kyungsoo warning you! Kyungsoo vacation!” He told Sehun who rolled his eyes and walked towards him anyway. “Master, why?!” Kyungsoo wailed.

“Enough, Kyungsoo. It’s time to have a meeting.” Sehun said to Kyungsoo who pouted. Sehun stopped by the cottage, looking at it before shaking his head. “Uh, the cottage is too small.”

“Fine. Then all you invite to Kyungsoo party.” Kyungsoo suddenly said, brightening up. “These days Kyungsoo tea party alone. Come, come.”

Kyungsoo motioned us over to the back of his house and it was shaded with trees, a table in the midst of it. The table and the chairs were wooden, Kyungsoo dragging everything to one place and we all sat down. Suho and Kris looked worried, and I knew they were wondering if something was happening.

“Alright, now—tell me what’s going on and how worried I should be?” Suho asked, and Kris nodded. He was furrowing his eyebrows when suddenly a yelp sounded. Baekhyun squealed, standing up when Namjoon suddenly changed back into human form—grabbing the pants that were around his shoulders and putting it on.

“H-hey—”

“ROYAL MESSENGER!” Kris gasped, standing up. “What—How? What’s going on? Why are you…”

“I thought you were dead and beheaded!” Suho exclaimed out loud, looking flustered. “What’s going on?”

“Oh no.” Kyungsoo mumbled. “This tea party no fun.”

“Why do I feel like we’re here not for a vacation?” Baekhyun asked, sighing. “What is it, guys? Spill.”

And that was when I opened Donghae’s memory, pouring it in the air as all of them watched it. They froze, Baekhyun blinking over and over again while he tried to process the information. Kyungsoo wasn’t charmed but even he seemed shocked at how evil the Royal Headmaster was. Tao used his power again and he slumped back on his chair, exhausted.

Suho and Kris looked stunned and before we knew it, Suho had leaned back, obviously stressed out and not knowing how to handle the information. Kai and Chen just seemed… blank.

“As you can see—”

“Oh my god.” Suho said, muttering to himself. “I can’t believe it.”

Sehun nodded and I waited for all of them to stop muttering before adding the information he knew. He told Suho that his father tried to kill me and that for some reason there may be a reason why he and I felt each other’s pain. We spoke about the possibilities of a prophecy and Namjoon told them what he saw, filling everything in. I mentioned Shinee, Jaehyun explaining who they were.

“And we think he has plans of attacking Earth.” Namjoon said, everyone paling. “I saw it. He brought dragons and an army to the portal in the Forest of Isea.”

“He wants the three worlds all to himself.” Kris whispered. “I knew I felt something. He once said that he would bring the dragons over here to Exodus when it made no sense. Those dragons have to be in Euren—it’s their home. And I thought…”

“I thought the war would finally divide our worlds in peace but it seems he has put The League in the Order.” Suho continued. “Does that mean he paired up with The League and promised them power in order to overthrow Commander G-Dragon and that’s why they are in the Order?”

“If they are going to the portal on Earth, how do we prevent that? Do we close the portals?” I ask, wondering how it would happen. “Is that even possible?”

“No.” This time it was Tao talking. “Portals between worlds, they are made by the elves. Portal from Euren, the two portals on Earth to Exodus. Only Elves have the ability to make portals between worlds and only elves have the ability to destroy them and even that is hard. To destroy them, you need to harness the energy and that’s a lot of energy.”

“Wait… So, you mean that elves are the ones that make the portals around Exodus too?” I asked Tao who shook his head. 

“Elves made the portals between worlds, but the portals going to different places like the one we took were made by leprechauns.” Xiumin told me. “There’s a leprechaun village, near the black market.”

“Leprechauns? Like Rumpelstiltskin?” I asked and Jaehyun nodded.

“When the elves were around, they decided to make leprechauns. Leprechauns were to aid them in their tasks and Leprechauns travel around by rainbows. Leprechauns are also immortal, and they have been around since the start of time. They use their rainbows to mine for energy, putting them into small circular objects that we know as orbs as well as make portals between locations.” Chen told me before pausing.

“But there’s a catch.”

“What’s the catch?”

“There are fourteen leprechauns.” Chen replied. “And all of them are linked to each other. Without one leprechaun, they won’t be able to make a portal.”

“Can they destroy portals too?” I asked.

“They destroy portals only within Exodus. A portal to another world will be too much for them and they’ll obliterate into pieces.” Tao told me. “That’s all they do. They make rainbows, make orbs, and make portals but because it takes so much time and effort to make one, they only do it if it’s necessary. People often try to bribe them with gold but it’s a myth that they like gold. That’s why portals are placed where the leprechauns see fit.”

“But you have a portal room.” I told Sehun and he nodded.

“Leprechaun's always do it for Sotes and centaurs. Any family that has a Sote, the leprechauns will do it for them. And SM, school of mages was started by a centaur, Mr. Lee Sooman, therefore they found it necessary.” Tao explained.

“That’s why my island doesn’t have a portal. My family doesn’t have a Sote.” Suho told me and I nodded, taking it all in.

“Why is Rumplestiltskin not part of the Leprechauns then?”

“He wasn’t made by the elves to make portals.” Tao replied and I was taken aback by the amount of knowledge he had. Tao always surprised me. It may be because he hardly spoke but when he did, it was hidden knowledge. “He was made by the elves but they used Dark Magic on him instead of Light magic. He was an experiment gone bad. They wanted to see if Dark magic could conjure something different than Light magic.”

“That’s why Uncle Rumpel is different.” Jaehyun said, sighing. “How do you know this again?”

“I talked to Rumpelstiltskin before because I was curious.” Tao replied. “The stories he would tell.” He mumbled. “They’re interesting.”

“Can’t we ask help from the Illuminati?” I asked. I honestly had no idea what the Illuminati was other than the fact that they were deities. “Maybe they can help destroy the portal for us. We have to find a way to stop him from going to Earth. There has to be someone who can do that. How many deities are there? Why can’t we just call all of them? Ask the Sotes to pray to them or something.”

“Ong Harin, do you know how the worlds came to be?” Tao asked and I shook my head. I learned nothing from history class. By the time I came to Exodus, I was already learning about the wars that Exodus has gone through.

“All the worlds began with five deities. One who controls Earth, one controls water, one controls air, one controls fire, and one controls darkness and light. Those five are called the Illuminati.” Tao began and I listened to him, interested. “The Illuminati then created elves but found them to be too powerful so then they created the 13 zodiacs.”

“Thirteen?” I frowned. “We have zodiac signs on Earth too, but there are twelve of them. There is Capricorn, Aries, Pisces, Virgo—”

“Taurus, Aquarius, Sagittarius, Gemini, Cancer, Libra, Scorpio, Leo.” Tao added. “And finally, Ophiuchus. The thirteenth sign.”

“I didn’t know there was a thirteenth sign. The Illuminati created the Zodiacs? To what?” I asked, frowning.

“The Zodiacs are deities as well. They were made by the Illuminati to help manage the worlds. It is said that they were all divided into three worlds, their magic aid in creating the worlds. While all the twelve signs were created to create life, Ophiuchus, the thirteenth sign, is a sign of death. He was given the task to make Grim Reapers, the callers of death.” Tao explained. “And he is the sole deity that manages Eve. But of course, because Ophiuchus is never mentioned, as well as Eve, so it is believed to be a myth.”

“There’s also a myth of how the Illuminati had banned him from being a deity and kicked him out of the Zodiacs because he had the ability to bring people back from the dead and he kept messing with humans, resurrecting them when he was told not get involved in the human worlds.” Xiumin murmured.

“I see.” I mumbled, trying to get a hold of everything. “So, prophecies…” My voice trailed along, Sehun turning to look at me. “Prophecies—who writes them? How does that work? How are we born and suddenly linked to someone?”

I wanted to know who in the world decided to bind me and Sehun together so I feel his pain.

“We don’t know. But according to the book of Seers, the Illuminati writes the prophecies and the Zodiacs, who are under the Illuminati, chooses who will fulfill the prophecy.” Tao replied and I blinked.

I wanted to talk to the Zodiacs and ask them why on Earth would they choose me and Sehun to do god knows what. I didn’t even know what I was supposed to do except try to make sure Earth is not going to be bombarded.

“Thanks for the history lesson.” I told Tao who shrugged.

“What do we do now, then?” Kris asked. “We have no plan. No idea what to do.”

“We recruit.” Namjoon said and they all jumped, forgetting that he was around because he was so quiet. “I need to go back to Jimin, get some more potion. No one can know I’m alive. I’m also going to ask help from Jimin to talk to the vigilantes. We need to get Jungkook, V, and his people on our side.”

“How are you going to do that as a brownie? It’s weird to see a brownie on the streets alone without a Master.”

“I can go with him.” Jaehyun said suddenly. “I’ll go with Johnny. Most of you have work to do and I think it’s best if all of you stay with Harin.”

“That’s true. We all need to be with Harin, 24/7.” Kai agreed, looking worried. “Why didn’t you tell us about The Royal Headmaster trying to kill you? And you went to see Shinee all by yourself!”

“Harin, that was dangerous to do.” Luhan agreed. “Next time, you should tell us.”

“I would but I didn’t know if you’d believe me.” I told them. “I couldn’t even tell Wooseung and Seungwoo because—Wooseung is impulsive and Seungwoo is charmed.”

“Shouldn’t your brothers be here?” Johnny asked suddenly and I shook my head.

“I don’t want them to worry. Wooseung just got his own body and they are both with Rumpelstiltskin. Seungwoo is also still resting. I haven’t tried to call them yet but—”

“I’ll do it for you.” Jaehyun said. “Haechan bought Uncle Rumpel a Sier so I’ll call and check on them. Though, I do think they are just enjoying their time with the centaurs in the cottage in Centaur Gap.”

“True. We’ll bring them back when it’s time. Besides, I heard the portal at SM is closed off. Kids were trying to run away from SM.” I told the rest and they nodded.

“Probably the Headmaster being a bit too strict.” Xiumin replied when he noticed something about Baekhyun, the male’s eyes on the ground. “Baekhyun, what’s wrong?”

“Y-You have to bring Chanyeol out of it.” Baekhyun’s bottom lip trembled and for the first time, I saw how truly scared he was for Chanyeol. “H-he… He’s still under the charm. You guys have to do something about it.”

“Chanyeol… We will have to talk to him—”

“You guys don’t understand!” Baekhyun suddenly burst out. “He—I keep trying to talk to him. We don’t even sleep on the same bed anymore! He hardly looks at me, he doesn’t even—”

Baekhyun was sobbing now and we all watched him, mixed with worry and confusion. Tears poured from his eyes and I patted his back softly when he brought a hand up to wipe away his tears.

“You don’t understand… I was about to ask him to marry!” And when he said it, he brought out two boxes from his pocket and put them on the table. They were ring boxes and everyone gasped. Suho’s eyes widened and I saw Xiumin choke on his own spit.

“What… What?” Luhan asked, his pupils shaking. “You and Chanyeol? Since when were you—I thought you guys were just best friends!”

“Wasn’t it obvious?” Baekhyun asked back, his eyes moist.

“I knew it!” Kyungsoo scoffed loudly. “All you dumb! Kyungsoo know. Kyungsoo smart. Kyungsoo know everything!” 

Everyone blinked and Sehun sighed. Even he looked shocked at the news about Chanyeol and Baekhyun. He lifted his eyes and for a moment we looked into each other’s eyes before I quickly looked away. My relationship with Sehun was undefined and no one knew how complicated it was. 

“We should all go back to the castle while Namjoon, Jaehyun, and Johnny do their thing.” Kris said. “We all act like everything is normal first.”

“Let’s not draw attention to ourselves.” Suho agreed and he smiled at me. “I’m sorry you had to go through all of that alone, Harin.” 

“It’s alright, Senior.” I replied and he passed me a smile.

“You have us now.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We went back to the castle and I swear that I was being flocked by the boys every hour of the day. Even if I had to go to the bathroom, at least three of them were in front waiting for me. If I wanted to go to the library, I had them follow me around as if I was their leader. Sehun had to go to his father and tell him that all his friends were around and he wanted a break.

“Guys, I know you’re worried but to be honest—” I didn’t want to say I was bothered by it because I wasn’t. “But don’t you think that we’ll attract more attention if you follow me around like this?”

“We’re hanging out.” Chen said innocently, giving me a smile. “Relax, Harin. Where did Sehun go, by the way? He’s been gone for a few hours. He said all he had to do was tell his Father he was going to take the week off because we’re here for vacation.”

“Mhmm. No idea. Where’s Baekhyun?” I asked, realizing I haven’t seen him since we came back and he excused himself.

“Probably to nap.” Kai replied. “Why do you always come to the library, Harin? It’s boring here.”

“To read.” I told him, Kai making a face, as I turned the page and focused myself on the book.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sehun had decided to see him father the moment he arrived, the tall male walking up to the study. He glared at the guards who made way for him automatically, his long legs walking to enter the study just to see his father sitting on the chair by the desk.

“Son.” Oh Shin said, his smile widening when he saw his son. He stood up, walking up to Sehun to give him a hug, patting his shoulder. “After our… altercation we had, I was worried you’d be mad at me.”

Sehun shook his head, patting his father’s back halfheartedly before asking him a question.

“I’m just here to tell you that my friends are here, Father. They arrived today and I want to spend time with them. I ask for permission to be exempt from my duties for this week.” Sehun replied, turning to catch a glimpse of the soul-flower by the desk. It glowed and he wondered why he had never questioned what it was when he had been to his father’s study room countless times.

“Of course, of course, my son.” Oh Shin cooed, patting Sehun’s face. “Take whatever time you need. But when you come back, I think it’s best we finally talk about finalizing your engagement with Lady Krystal. Master Jung is very impatient. He thinks it’s best we—”

“You mean you want me to get engaged to her after a week? I told you I won't do it.” Sehun asked in disbelief. A part of him knew it was coming. His father had been pushing for marriage for a while now—It’s just that before it was trivial and an act of duty. Now, he didn’t want it. 

“You were okay with the idea of marriage before, Sehun.” His father reminded him, a smile on his lips and Sehun let out a sharp exhale.

“I’m not getting engaged, Father. I am not marrying Lady Krystal.” Sehun said. “You can’t make me.”

It was hard acting like everything was okay when it was not. He was hurt, confused, and hated the man before him but all he could do was bite his tongue until his father spoke.

“I need you beside me, listening to me, Sehun. Exodus is going to be very powerful and I want you by my side. I want you to be married and have an heir.” He chuckled to himself. “I want our family to finally get what it deserves. You and I, my son. We will rule. But first, we need you married and stable. With the Jung family inheritance and influence, we will be able to have more assets to our name! Doesn’t that make you happy thinking about it?”

“Father.” Sehun spoke suddenly, his eyes flashing in frustration. “If there is one person I would get engaged to, it would be Ong Harin.”

Sehun’s statement made Oh Shin turn to look at his son in shock. Never. Never, had Sehun ever disobeyed his commands. First, he refuses to marry. Now, he would only marry the female mage? Oh Shin had to hold himself back, confusion spreading over his features as he studied his son’s face.

“What are you saying? Is Lady Krystal—”

“Father.” Sehun said firmly. “I will not get engaged to Lady Krystal out of duty. I hope you understand. You, yourself, have told me before that I get to choose who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know marrying Mother was a duty but—”

“Oh Sehun. Are you disobeying me?” Oh Shin suddenly asked and Sehun stood his ground, not lowering his eyes from his father. “Look me in the eye, and tell me you want to get engaged to that female mage!”

“I am looking at you in the eye, Father.” Sehun replied smoothly. “And yes, I will only get engaged to Ong Harin. No one else.”

“Sehun.” Oh Shin’s fists turned red from how tight it was. “I need you following my command so we can rule Exodus together. My son, you are my rise—”

“No, Father.” Sehun cut in. “I can be your rise, and I can be your fall. Do tell Master Jung to send my apologies to Lady Krystal. If an engagement if to be made, tell me in advance as I will have to break the news to Ong Harin.”

Sehun paused, bowing down to his father before bidding him a good day, turning his heels and leaving the room as Oh Shin stared at his son’s back—shocked at the conversation they just had. Sehun’s words had an impact and he remembered where he had heard those words before. Turning to the shelf, he searched behind the books just to grab a bottle with a golden substance in it.

It was the bottle of memory that Donghae had extracted from him when he asked the mage to. Oh Shin’s hands trembled, opening the bottle and pouring it in the air as the memory floated in front of him. 

“I’m Oh Shin, Eldest son of Oh Sooguen and Lee Aecha. I’m here to see my fortune.” Oh Shin saw the memory once again, through his eyes as he watched himself talk to the Seers.

“Someone in your family will be the one to rule the worlds.” One of them said, stepping forward; her black dress dragging against the floor. “Your son… Your son who you love so dearly will be your rise and your fall. It is he, who will lay dead to the doing of a female mage.”

“You do not have a prophecy to your name, your royal.” She whispered. “It’s just said that one from your family will be the ruler of the worlds when the time comes.”

Oh Shin stood back, watching the memory before his eyes, taking in a sharp inhale. As the memory vanished, he stared into the blank space before he stood up.

“He will be my rise and my fall.” Oh Shin whispered to himself, striding to the door and slamming it open. He called the guards, barking orders.

“I want a chariot! Get it ready now!” He paused. “We’re going to The Land of Seers.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was with the boys in the music room when the door opened and Sehun walked in looking stressed out. I automatically felt myself worry about what happened between him and his father when he called my name, everyone looking up at him.

“Everything okay, Sehun?” Xiumin asked, his fingers pausing over the piano that he was playing. “Why do you look stressed?”

“Yeah.” Tao chimed in.

“Ong Harin, I need to speak to you.” Sehun said almost impatiently and I nodded, standing up to walk to him. Kyungsoo followed close behind and I think because he was Sehun’s keeper, Sehun did not oppose his presence.

He turned and walked up the stairs, taking me and Kyungsoo to what seemed like his bedroom. When we were inside, Kyungsoo closed the door and Sehun turned to me, his eyes dead serious.

“Ong Harin. We might get engaged.” He said and I burst out laughing.

“Yeah, great joke. Now, what do you want to tell me?” I asked, crossing my arms. Sehun just looked at me and my face faltered. “W-What… What? You’re serious?”

“Ong Harin—”

“I’m not getting engaged to you!” I yelled and Kyungsoo’s voice floated by.

“What happening. Kyungsoo no get joke.”

“Ong Harin—”

“I’m 22! I just turned 22! I am not getting engaged! Oh Sehun!” I panicked, Sehun grabbing my shoulders to try to pacify me.

“I said that just because my father wanted me to get engaged to Lady Krystal!”

“Oh, so you’re saying you wouldn’t get engaged to me if you had a choice?” I asked back and Sehun threw his hands up in the air.

“My god, woman! What do you want? You don’t want to get engaged to me but you get mad when I say that it’s because I had to?” Sehun asked back and I smacked his arm so hard, I yelped when my own arm hurt.

“Oh Sehun!”

“Okay, look. Listen to me. Look at me.” Sehun said, his hands going to grip my shoulders. “I’m saying that it might happen considering my father thinks its time for me to get engaged. I’m also saying that if I ever want to get engaged, it’s going to be you. We’re in this together, Ong Harin, at least until all of this ends.”

“And after this? What happens after this? Can I just divorce you? Is there such a thing as divorce here in Exodus?”

“No.” Sehun replied a little bit too quickly when I heard a voice of protest.

“Master, why you lie!” Kyungsoo blurted out. “Kyungsoo know everything! I take lesson to help ordain wedding when Master will marry!”

“Okay… Okay. Wait. It’s just an engagement, isn’t it? Not a marriage?” I ask Sehun. In my mind, I knew that even if I was engaged to Sehun and finally go back to Earth, it wouldn’t count.

“Yes. It’s just an engagement. Besides, like I said… We don’t know if it’ll happen. It’s just something I mentioned to my father.” Sehun said to me and I let out a sigh of relief.

“What’s the difference between an engagement and marriage here?” I asked him.

“When two people get engaged, we sign papers. The people who’ll have to sign are the guardians, the Sotes, and the keepers. Kyungsoo will have to sign it too so he can officially become your keeper as well.” Sehun said I heard a grumble from Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo no sign! Kyungsoo break hand!” He stood there, his arms crossed stubbornly across his chest.

“You know on Earth, you have to get on one knee to ask me to marry you.” I told Sehun. He frowned, raising an eyebrow.

“Why would I do that? I’ll crease my shoes.” I made a face at him, about to punch his shoulder when he moved away. “You’ll hurt yourself punching me, Ong Harin.”

“I PUNCH BOTH YOU!” Kyungsoo yelled angrily and I laughed as Kyungsoo glared at us.

We’ll cross the bridge when we get there. We won’t actually have to get engaged…. Right?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh Shin had traveled passed the cursed fields, into the Forest of Isea, over the Ricer of Lost Souls. His chariot was well guarded and it wasn’t the first time he has traveled over these lands. They weren’t a stranger to him but he was still careful. Oh Shin had one goal in mind, and he knew he had to get an answer.

His surroundings darkened and caves began to show. Oh Shin knew they were nearing where he wanted to be. A few hours and he told them to halt, the man jumping down the chariot before entering the cave. The caves had whispers that he never focus on listening, but now—Now, he was alert.

The three sisters seemed to know of his arrival beforehand, and he walked towards them—not missing a beat before he asked.

“Is it me…. Or my son?” He asked them, his eyes darkening while he waited for their response. The first Seer, the oldest stood up from her throne and asked in return.

“What are you here for, Royal Headmaster?”

Oh Shin had no patience for their questions, the male roaring with anger. “Tell me, is it me or my son! You spoke of a prophecy that one from our bloodline will be the ruler of the worlds. Is it me… Or my son?”

They paused, as if they were afraid of saying the wrong thing, and to be honest, they had every right to be. Oh Shin’s guards had swords on them and they stood by the front of the cave, the metal glistening. But Seers couldn’t lie and it was both a blessing and a curse.

“Your son, Royal Headmaster, has a prophecy to his name and that is that he will aid the savior and rule the three worlds.” One spoke, her voice soft. “Oh Sehun and Ong Harin were chosen by the Zodiacs the day they were born to fulfill the prophecy written by the Illuminati. They will unite the worlds and finally rule them as one.”

Oh Shin was furious he almost spit fire. “Prophecies can be changed.” He seethed and the Seers looked down. “Tell me that they can be changed.”

“Prophecies are events that will surely happen, sire.” Two replied. “However, those who fulfill it may change over the course of time. But in this case, your son and the female mage have been chosen.”

“What do you mean aid?” Oh Shin suddenly asked. “You said my son will aid her—”

“Your son and Ong Harin have been bound the day they were born, Royal Headmaster. Ong Harin is the savior of the worlds and your son is going to help her. Without Oh Sehun, Ong Harin will not be able to unite the worlds. It’s stated in the prophecy—”

As if on cue, Three began to sing the prophecy once again.

A simple kiss is when one half of a pair unite,

With the bond activated, her powers will reignite

One prophecy to another, death will not do them part

Only when he takes his last breath, will the second part of the prophecy start.

“As you can see, sire, your son and Harin are one half of a pair. They were meant to be together and rule the worlds together.”

“And what if I kill Ong Harin?” Oh Shin asked suddenly. “What if I decide to slit her throat tomorrow—”

“If that happens, then a new savior will be chosen by the deities. Destiny always has back up plans.” Two replied.

“So, you’re telling me, that even if I kill the female mage, a new savior will be chosen?” Oh Shin asked for clarification and they all nodded. “However, without my son, Ong Harin won’t be able to unite the worlds?”

Another silent nod from the Seers.

“I am a man who believes in cheating destiny. I believe that it doesn’t matter who the deities chose as a savior. I know I will be able to rule the worlds. Now… What do I have to do to make sure that the Ong Harin stays the savior? It’s good, I now know who the savior is and I have her close. If I kill her, the deities will choose someone else.” Oh Shin was talking to himself now, pacing around the cave.

“I can’t kill her.” Oh Shin replied to himself. “I have to bring her to my side. I will be the one getting the utmost power.”

Oh Shin paused. “Even without my son, Ong Harin will still have the title of the savior, won’t she?”

“Yes, Royal Headmaster. Even without Oh Sehun, Ong Harin will still be the chosen one and as long as she’s alive; the deities won’t choose another savior. However, without Oh Sehun, she won’t be able to fulfill the prophecy. The prophecy states that both of them are needed to reunite the worlds.”

“So, I can’t kill her…. But I can kill him.” Oh Shin then said, a smirk traveling up his face. “I will have to make sure she stays the savior and doesn’t take over the worlds and the only way to do that is to get rid of Sehun…”

He whirled around to look at him, realization spreading over his features. “You said before that my son will be killed by a female mage?”

The Seers nodded once again and Oh Shin smirked. “Ah, maybe I will be the one who’ll fulfill that prophecy. It is time to find a way to control Ong Harin and make use of her powers… and it is time, to eliminate my own son.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

IT IS PERTINENT TO THE STORY! Haha, sorry for the long and confusing chapter. The return of Kyungsoo is like the return of Superman. I'm sorry there's not much Kyungsoo in this chapter, but he will rise again!!!!!!


	30. no one appreciate kyungsoo

Oh Shin was pissed. The male had been hearing things here and there, his straightened broad back blocking the only view of light that was in his study. You see, Oh Shin had eyes and ears everywhere. It was one of the benefits of being from the Oh family—his lineage having loyal followers from all those scattered around Exodus. Before this, it was all of Exodus. No one has ever threatened him this way.

It was one thing after another for Oh Shin.

He came back from the Seers and boy, did he try to find ways to get that female mage all alone. But, his son’s friends were always around her. Why was she so important? Why did they follow her around like how brownies followed around their masters? He didn’t know if they were uncharmed… The Chanyeol boy seemingly not affected by her. Chanyeol and Taeyong were at his beck and call and the other EXO mages still greeted him with the same respect.

Maybe they just liked her presence. Maybe it was because she was a woman, did that make a difference? Oh Shin knew nothing of friendship, it was always a power play for him and those who surround him. How his son had so many friends was beyond him. To top that off, his one and only son, who he has now decided to kill was ab-so-fucking-lutely smitten by her.

Sehun was opposing his orders and the thought was enough to make Oh Shin grit his teeth in frustration. Oh Shin huffed, closing his eyes briefly to collect his thoughts.

He had to move and begin his plan.

A few moments ago, a two men came and visited him, their traveling cloaks pooling as it dragged across the floor. They had always stood beside him and Oh Shin knew they would never betray him. He had turned to see Siwon and Leeteuk, their expressions grim as they entered the room.

Oh, Oh Shin loved them.

They did everything for him and he was convinced that they would never turn their backs against him.

“Royal Headmaster.” Leeteuk greeted, his voice monotonous. Siwon didn’t speak, bowing instead. Siwon was the one who didn’t speak much and he had always preferred to observe.

“Advisor Leeteuk. To what may I owe this welcomed visit?” Oh Shin asked. He was still in a good mood then, but Leeteuk did not share the same feel of the atmosphere. “How is SM doing?”

“SM has been alright, Royal Headmaster.” Leeteuk replied. “The children—they needed a stricter environment. I’m afraid under the guidance of Advisor Kris, Suho, and Lay; they weren’t exposed to much pressure. We have guarded the portal in the courtyard. I have men guarding it for some kids have been trying to leave.”

“Ah.” Oh Shin didn’t want to hear about SM. Now that he had no use for the young mages, their issues don’t bother him anymore. “I see. I trust your decisions for SM, Advisor.”

The young mages before him were the closest things he had as friends, Oh Shin comfortably continuing the conversation as he added sentences explaining what he had going on as if they were catching up on recent events.

“Young Master Chanyeol is in Euren.” He had said to the mages. “Along with Young Master Taeyong. They are doing good in handling the affairs in Euren.”

“I see.” Leeteuk replied simply, his eyes darting back and forth—Oh Shin furrowing his eyebrows. “We’re here for a matter that we have heard, Royal Headmaster. Advisor Siwon has received information that had come to light.”

“What is it?” Oh Shin questioned, bracing himself. It couldn’t be that bad. 

“It has been rumored that there have been rumors traveling between the vigilantes. Something about you starting the war with Euren, Royal Headmaster. Advisor Siwon has heard of it when he went to the Black Market. People are talking.”

Oh Shin’s heart dropped but he composed himself in front of the mages. “Rumors are rumors, Advisors.”

“Yes, Royal Headmaster. But I’m afraid that the rumors are beginning to get out of hand. Somehow, it had spread that you have put The League in the Order. A protest is beginning to brew, not only with the vigilantes but with our citizens.” Leeteuk continued.

“I see.”

People were beginning to get uncharmed. Oh Shin knew this and he had been dreading it for the longest time.

“And who are the people who have started these rumors?” Oh Shin asked, Leeteuk suddenly looking very uncomfortable. “If they are normal citizens, it must be easy to get rid—”

“They aren’t, Royal Headmaster.” Siwon spoke. His eyes dropping to the ground. “The two who have started it, under investigation is the sole heir of the Jung family and his keeper. They have been traveling around with a brownie it seems.”

“Jung? As in Jung Jaehyun?” Oh Shin asked in shock. That was not good. The Jung family was the second richest and influential in Exodus and Oh Shin knew he could not lay a finger on Jaehyun. His charms had limitations and he would now have to tread carefully. “And his keeper? Johnny Seo, the one who lives with giants?”

It seemed like the female mage had gotten to them and Oh Shin hated it. He was responded with a silent nod and after a few murmurs of good luck, they left Oh Shin with a heavy heart. Oh Shin’s eyes changed the moment they left, and he began to feel impatient.

He had a plan for the longest time and now it was time to begin.

One step at a time.

And with that, he began to make plans.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh Shin walked out of the portal, his long strides taking himself into the vacation mansion that was his brothers. Oh Shun was the younger one, the hot-headed one and he cared for Shin dearly. Shun’s powers were very well developed and Oh Shin had always known that he would be very useful. He knew where Shun would be, his brother always in his study.

Shun had always enjoyed experimenting with his powers and he was where Oh Shin thought he would be.

“Shun.” Oh Shin said, the study opening to show that Shun was with his glasses, his hands glowing.

“Brother. What brings you to our vacation mansion?” Oh Shun asked, standing up in surprise. His brother hardly ever came to the vacation mansion, Oh Shin known to be a workaholic. Oh Shun was blessed with talent and passion for his work so he had always seen it as a hobby. Oh Shun also loved his brother very much, Oh Shin being the one figure he looked up to.

“I need help.” Oh Shin said, drawling deeply and Oh Shun blinked in surprise, but a part of him knew what it was about. “I need you to charm something for me.”

“Of course, Brother. What could it be?” Oh Shun asked and Oh Shin took out a box to show it to Shun, the younger one gasping at the rings in front of him.

“The Rings of Gemini—Brother, you—”

“I got it from Euren.” Oh Shin replied. “I hope you aren’t forgetting why I tried to lead Euren in the first place, Shun. It’s pertinent to always keep a goal in mind.”

“Of course.” Shun blinked. “Walk with me, brother. Let’s talk business.”

Shin nodded, following Shun’s request and the brothers walked down the hallway, passing the statues of the Zodiacs that they had put up in the vacation castle. Shun felt an inkling of suspicion but he had never doubted Oh Shin before, the younger male basking in the silence when Oh Shin began to speak.

“In the start of time, Shun, the Illuminati made the elves.” Oh Shin began and Shun nodded. He knew of this story, but it seemed like his brother liked retelling it. He grew up listening to it as bedtime stories. “The Elves were made before humans and when the Zodiac made humans, they began with a plan for the Elves to rule the humans. In the end, they were of magic blood.”

Shun listened to his brothers rambling. This only happened when Oh Shin needed clarity, and Shun was always a listening ear.

“But Elves were simple-minded—and they had only Light Magic. They were not destructive. They weren’t consumed by greed and power like humans were.” Oh Shin continued. “And over time, humans began to overpopulate the Elves. Tell me Shun, how mages came to be.”

“Mages were humans who were blessed by the zodiacs to aid the Elves in ruling humans.” Shun replied. “But because they were human, they had a mind of their own and most of them began to prefer leading a life of freedom other than slaves of the Elves so they began to live among humans and that is why the Elves made leprechauns. Because leprechauns were simple and loyal.”

“That’s true.” Oh Shin replied. “Now when the worlds just started and the first wave of mankind began to rebel against the power of authority in all of the worlds—What did the Zodiacs do?”

“The Zodiacs who were in charge of their world bestowed their rings to the those they thought needed it.” Oh Shun answered back. He felt like he was in history class, but he knew how Oh Shin’s mind worked. He needed to repeat information, talk it out, and finally make a decision.

“For Earth, it was the ring of Capricorn, Cancer, Libra, and Leo. They gave the ring of Leo to King Authur of Camelot, eliminating his fear as he led his kingdom. For Euren, it was the ring of Virgo, Scorpio, Gemini, and Aries. And for Exodus, the ring of Taurus, Pisces, Aquarius, and Sagittarius were given to the Elves to aid them in ruling the humans.” Oh Shin told Shun.

“And you believe that if you combine all the rings into one, you get power no one has ever gotten.” Shun told Shin who nodded. “That’s why you went for Euren, to overthrow Commander G-dragon and finally get the four rings that are in Euren. Now tell me, brother, how will you find the rings when you get to Earth?”

“We go to Earth first, brother, and then we wipe out those we need to wipe out. We search every nook and cranny. I believe we are capable. We are more than mere Gaians.” Oh Shin said to Shun in confidence. Shun paused.

“The Exodian rings—We have been searching for them for years, brother. We have no idea where they are.”

“The ring of Taurus, Pisces, Aquarius and Sagittarius seemed to have disappeared along with the Elves.” Oh Shin replied. “They know the wrath and the hunger of power of humans and since they have disappeared, they have never been seen. But I have men all around Exodus searching for them.”

“Brother…” Shun began, stopping by the fountain they had put up in front of the mansion. “You know the myth that there is a thirteenth ring. A ring of Ophiuchus, a ring that brings back people from the dead.”

“A myth is a myth, Shun.” Shin simply said. “You know of the myth of Gemini and Ophiuchus, don’t you?”

Shun knew, it was also something that he had grown up listening to. The deities of the worlds had a list of things they had done. Even deities aren’t perfect and myth after the myth of each deity was what has been taught in history class as to not repeat their mistakes.

“Yes, Brother.” Shun responded, turning and they began to walk back the way they came. “It is said that Gemini was once in the same body. They started with one soul, the Illuminati dividing their souls in half so they mirrored each other like siblings. They were named Gemini X and Gemini O. Their rings were made just for communication, the rings glowing when one of them would be dominant.”

Shun continued the story, just like how he remembered it told to him when he was young. “They had two rings, Gemini’s X ring on the left and Gemini O’s ring on the right and both lived in peace and harmony as they tried to manage the people of Euren with the rest of their brothers.”

“But one day, Gemini O, began to get fed up with being in the same body as Gemini X.” Shin continued, a hand going up to be placed on his brothers’ shoulder. “At the same time, Ophiuchus began to doubt his purpose. His power wasn’t like the rest. While they created, he destroyed. He began to question why the Zodiacs weren’t ruling the worlds. His brothers told him their purpose wasn’t to meddle with the humans but to watch things unravel as they would write prophecies to achieve utmost peace.”

“So Ophiuchus then tried to recruit Gemini O, finally succeeding when he promised Gemini O a body of his own.” Shun said softly. “Gemini O then finally got a body and aided Ophiuchus as he began making bad people, greedy people, those who liked chaos and power. He made Grim Reapers, banshees, creatures of darkness when the Illuminati stepped in. They stripped him off his power, and banished him from the Zodiacs into a world of darkness and toxic gas called Eve.”

“They were about to banish Gemini O with Ophiuchus, since he helped Ophiuchus in his creation of misery and chaos but Gemini O begged the Illuminati for he didn’t want to apart from his brothers. He then made a proposition.” Shin paused. “He made a proposition to be controlled by Gemini X, his ring bound to Gemini X’s. So, both rings that were originally for communication is now used to control the other.”

They were now back to the study and Oh Shun stopped in front of the table, the ring box in front of him. He grabbed it, both rings showing twins.

“Commander G-dragon had the rings locked up and it is now with us.” Oh Shin said. “Though I do not have use for the rest of the rings.”

“What are you going to use the Gemini rings for?” Oh Shun asked, whispering as he focused on them. They were worn out, but the metal still shone. “What do you need me to do? If it’s about ring size… The rings take the size of the wearer besides… Brother, I hope you know that once the person puts the submissive ring on, it binds with their body. You won’t be able to take it off. The energy of the ring will run through their blood and the body will succumb to the ring.”

“I need you to charm one of them, Shun.” Shin replied, a smile spreading across his face. “I need you to charm one of them to look like an engagement ring.”

In his head, he would plan this very carefully.

Ong Harin would be under his control.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[On the way to Shinee Hideout]

Oh Shin was done with his visit with Oh Shun and he was on his way back to Soul City, the male walking the streets with his hood pulled down as stopped in front of the Echo Post Office. He stepped into the place and headed to the last booth as if he was familiar with the place and has done it many different times. The male that was at the booth, in the end, was sleeping and Oh Shin cleared his throat, the male jumping up suddenly at the sound.

“HELLO! HOW MAY I—” His voice faltered when he realized who it was, Taemin wiping drool off the side of his lip, blinking rapidly before he bowed. His forehead slammed against the table and he yelped, shooting back up to greet the man before him. “Your Royal Headmaster.”

“Taemin.” Oh Shin drawled and Taemin didn’t need to be told twice. The Royal Headmaster had used their services too many times to take precautions. The questions didn’t need to be asked, Taemin opening up the booth so Oh Shin could step through. Oh Shin followed the male down the hall, passing well-kept cows and kidnapped people just to come into face with the rest of Shinee.

“Your Royal Headmaster—” Key greeted, not even bothering to bow. Key was the only one who didn’t show him respect, knowing his services were valuable. Oh Shin didn’t need it from him, their relationship purely transactional. “What brings you here?”

“Let me cut to the chase.” Oh Shin said, pulling the hood away. “I need you to assassinate someone. I want it to seem like an assassination… And I need you to not fail.”

Key scoffed. “Of course. How and when do you want us to do it?” Key motioned lazily to the menu that was at the side. “Take your pick, Royal Headmaster.”

“I want a son of one of the richest men dead.” Oh Shin murmured. “Him and his keeper. I want it done on the day of the engagement of my son, in front of people. Make it seem… theatrical.”

“An assassination?” Key raised an eye. “In front of your people? On the day of your son’s engagement? How theatrical. Now, tell me, Royal Headmaster—Why use our services when you have your own men?”

Oh Shin paused. He was already walking on eggshells. He had his charm, that was true, but he had to be extra careful. People were beginning to become uncharmed, and once they were uncharmed there was no way to charm them again. With the rumors and the word of mouth Jaehyun and Johnny had spread, people were going to talk in no time. He needed his people by him. He needed to make sure they didn’t suspect him of foul play.

And Shinee never asked questions.

They were businessmen.

Also, with Jaehyun’s death in public, it would act as a distraction for what he would do.

“You never asked questions before.” Oh Shin said instead of explaining and Key nodded, leaning back.

“How much are you paying me? For something so public… It’s much more expensive. We can’t get caught and our identity must be kept.” Key replied to him, raising an eyebrow.”

“Name your price.” Oh Shin replied.

“450,000 charms. Per head.” Key said back almost immediately and Oh Shin smirked. It was nothing to him. He nodded and Key smiled for the first time that day at the thought of money.

“For clarification, you want him dead in front of everyone… Do we put off the lights? Any ideas? Minho?” Key asked the tall male that stood beside him, by the wall.

“I don’t care how you do it. But make sure he’s dead. He’ll be surrounded by his mage friends so be discreet. I’ll have my men surrounding the area as well, guards every where in case he tries to escape. His father will be present, so don’t be suspicious about it.” Oh Shin directed and Key nodded. “I’ll pay you in cash when you’re done with the job.”

“Name?”

“Jung Jaehyun and Johnny Seo.” Oh Shin replied. “I hope I don’t have to repeat myself.”

“Of course. Safe travels back to the Royal Castle, Royal Headmaster.” Key replied. Oh Shin nodded. “You know the way out, Taemin won’t have to escort you.”

Key chuckled when he could see Oh Shin glare at him, making his way out. He had the upper hand with the Royal Headmaster. He knew of all his dirty laundry. He leaned back, happy that they were getting money. They weren’t getting much clients these days and Key’s obsession with money wasn’t doing his mental state well.

“I got the picture of who he wants us to assassinate.” Onew said suddenly, flipping through the book. “I knew his name was familiar.”

The book was laid in front of Key, the picture of Jung Jaehyun, and Johnny spread in front of all of them. Taemin scooted closer, his eyes fixated on the handsome boys that were smiling widely for the camera. Everyone knew the Jung family. Everyone knew of Jaehyun.

“He was the guy that female mage brought with her.” Minho said, his eyes on the picture. “They must be close if she brought him to come to see us.”

Key’s face was unreadable, staring at the photo. He leaned back. Business was business, that was his motto and this—this was an opportunity that he didn’t want to miss. He knew the female mage would pay him the money if he told her about the planned assassination of her friend—she seemed like someone who would. She had… morals.

“Are we telling her?” Onew asked, waiting for Key’s response. Key sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Taemin. It’s time to contact Ong Harin.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sehun was back in the castle, the male in the library reading on every book about Exodus’ political history he could find. Harin was with EXO and his heart was at ease, knowing they wouldn’t leave her alone. It both relieved him and frustrated him—He could not get a single moment alone with her! Sehun shook his head, driving the thoughts away from his mind when he heard footsteps. Looking up, he saw Kyungsoo enter the library. Kyungsoo had been rather distant these days and Sehun guessed it was his way to show his opposition at the idea of him getting engaged to Harin.

Then again, it wasn’t like it would happen.

“Oh Sehun. Royal Headmaster call.” Kyungsoo’s voice clipped and he turned, not saying more. He was even calling Sehun by his first name rather than “Master”, and even if Sehun had told Kyungsoo to call him “Oh Sehun” on so many occasions since he saw Kyungsoo as a friend; this time it just showed how mad Kyungsoo was.

His friend was a weird one.

But now, why was his father calling him? Sehun cleared his throat, following Kyungsoo before exiting the library and going to his father’s study. The number of libraries and studies the castle had was overwhelming but Sehun knew it was because it was a place that held so much history. He entered the study and he saw his father, standing by the window as he always did when he made a final decision.

“Father.” Sehun said, Oh Shin turning to look at his son with the brightest smile on his face. The charmed Sehun would have been prepared to congratulate his father for whatever he had achieved but the Sehun now stood still, his eyes blank.

“Son, finally you’re here. I wanted to break some news to you.” Oh Shin said, motioning his son to sit down. Sehun did, his eyes going to the glowing flower on Oh Shin’s desk, biting back his lip. He had never asked about it before, and he wasn’t going to ask about it now.

Then again, he has never opposed his father before.

Sehun waited for Oh Shin to talk, his father finally speaking, his eyes shining.

“I have thought it over about your engagement.”

Sehun felt dread travel throughout his body. Surely, he didn’t think he could push him into getting engaged with Lady Krystal?

“Father, I told you I—”

“And I have realized that you were right.” Oh Shin replied. “You should be able to get engaged to whoever you want and spend the rest of your life with whoever you want and for that, I am sorry that I have ever pushed you to do so otherwise.”

That was pretty sweet for him to say, but it made Sehun even more suspicious.

“So, I do ask you this—Have you asked the Gaian?” Oh Shin questioned. “I want the engagement party to be soon. The League is in the Order and I am ready to let you shadow me at work. You’re already in the Order and you must be ready to take over. You will need all the knowledge you have in order to rule and one day, you will have to with the Gaian by your side.”

“She has a name, Father.” Sehun replied and Oh Shin nodded, to his surprise, apologizing for his lack of manners.

“Of course, my son. Apologies for my lack of respect.” Oh Shin said. “I would like to start the engagement process, and we should have our engagement in a few days—”

“Few days?!” Sehun exclaimed, before realizing what he had done. “Father, I—”

“Why?” Oh Shin asked back. “I got engaged to your mother the day I met her and that was out of duty. If yours is out of love it shouldn’t be a surprise… Unless it isn’t?”

“I love her.” Sehun replied, a bit too fast. “And I understand. I just need to…”

He had to tell Ong Harin. He had to finalize everything with her and he didn’t know how to do it. She would freak out, he could already see it but somehow a smile appeared as he thought of her.

“Need to?” Oh Shin prodded.

“Need to finalize everything with her. There won’t be any problems, Father. Ong Harin doesn’t have any parents though so the signing of the documents…”

“Your mother and I will be there and we also need Kyungsoo and Ms. Puff. I take it her family has a Sote? I heard…”

“Yes, she does. But I think her Sote is with her brothers who are traveling right now.” Sehun said quickly. His father didn’t need to know Harin’s background. How she was from Eve, and how her parents disappeared. He was certain his father knew nothing about Eve and he wanted to keep it that way.

“I see. It’s just her then.” Oh Shin finalized and Sehun nodded. “Get her prepared for tomorrow. We’ll have the signing before lunchtime. After lunch I have a meeting with Master Jung—I will have to turn him down. He was looking forward to the finalization of your engagement with Lady Krystal.”

“Send him my most sincere apologies, Father.”

“Of course, my son. Nothing to worry about.” Oh Shin waved a hand to show that it wasn’t a big deal. “Go and do what you have to do, son. Make sure you drop by and see your mother. She was excited when she heard you might be getting engaged.”

Sehun’s eyes softened. As much as he hated his father, he loved his mother very dearly and had no idea how she could handle being married to such a monster. Sehun nodded robotically, standing up and bowing before turning on his heel to leave the room in silence. He knew where his mother was, and he walked out the door to go find her. Sehun made his way up to the top floor where his parent's quarters were and saw that the door to their bedroom was open.

Sticking his head in, he saw his Mother—Oh Jinah, a woman of beauty that hasn’t faded over the years was sitting on the bed; listening to music played on an echowomp. She was feeling classical today, a dreamy smile on her pink lips when she sensed her son’s presence.

“Sehun. Darling!” She said, standing up and engulfing him into a hug. Sehun couldn’t help but smile, a hand wrapping around her smaller body frame and hugging her back.

“Mother.”

“I heard the news. What a good day to be alive!” She gushed, beaming at him. “Come, let me give you something.” She told him, motioning him over to the side of the bed. Sehun went to sit by her, the bed dipping down as he waited.

Jinah reached down the cabinet at the bedside and retrieved a box. Sehun eyed it, knowing that his mother enjoyed jewelry, the posh person she was as she was brought up in a noble family. She gripped it with her hand before opening it to show him and inside was an engagement ring, the diamond shining under the sunlight. It glittered and Jinah beamed, pushing it to him.

“This is for you.” Jinah told him. “I would love for Harin to wear it. Your father told me that you are in love with her and I am absolutely delighted that he has given you his blessing and you are happy. Your father gave this ring to me when we got engaged and it’s only right that I pass it down to you.”

“Mother…” Sehun said, staring at the ring. “Thank you so much. I’m sure Harin will love it.”

Unless she murders me first, he thought.

“Give her the ring, Sehun. I want to see it on her pretty finger on the engagement day… Do ask her about her dress too… Oh, Sehun! I am so happy.” Jinah gushed over her son and Sehun chuckled.

If only she knew.

“Yes, mother. I promise I will give her the ring and I promise she will be wearing it.” Sehun assured and Jinah smiled. “I’m sure she’ll let you handle her dress, Mother. Harin is very… lenient.”

Sehun found himself shocked with himself, and the fact that he knew how Harin would act if his mother ever asked her to wear a certain dress. She would smile and say that she loved it, the girl not picky with whatever was given to her. She would thank his mother profusely for putting in the effort to make the day special for her and Sehun could already imagine how well they would get along because Harin was just that—a simple and polite girl.

And he found himself seeking her simple-ness, her personality refreshing to be with when people around him were so complex. She got mad when she felt mad. She cried when she wanted to cry. She smiled when she felt happy.

She was the opposite of him and her strength was in her ability to feel and adapt.

“Good.” Jinah said, kissing his cheek and Sehun stayed by his mother for a while, the woman oblivious to what he was feeling.

Sehun was afraid.

For the first time, he was afraid.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bubbles was hungry and I decided that it was time to feed her. We were all in Baekhyun’s room, the male crying once more. He said that Chanyeol was changing before his eyes and Baekhyun didn’t know how to handle it. Xiumin was beside him, telling him that we would try all we could to make sure he was uncharmed but it seemed unlikely. Chanyeol going to Euren almost every day and coming back exhausted was one thing. But Chanyeol becoming more power-hungry because of Oh Shin’s influence wasn’t.

I excused myself to go back to my room since I had cut grass and brought it up to my room an hour prior. I opened the door just to see Sehun walking towards Baekhyun’s room, a Sier in his hand. He had pocketed it when he saw me and I was about to raise my hand to greet him when he spoke.

“I need to talk to you.” His didn’t seem stressed, just a tad bit worried and I rolled my eyes. This guy never did say hi to me when he saw me… It was always “Ong Harin!” or “Gaian!” or “I need to talk to you." Though the latter was something I always dreaded.

“Hello to you too, Oh Sehun.” I answered, rolling my eyes. “I’m going to get Bubbles some grass in my room.”

He had nodded silently and followed me. Sehun and I never talked much. He made me feel things, sure—But we had a mutual understanding and whatever was happening mattered more. I opened the door to my room and entered it, heading straight to a bag near the wall. It was filled with Bubbles’ grass and I heard him say my name.

“Ong Harin.”

A shuffle.

“Give me a minute, Sehun. Bubbles, come here and eat your food, honey. You must be starving.”

“Ong Harin.” Sehun said again and I didn’t turn, still focused on Bubbles that was chewing.

“Wait.” I told him, Bubbles honking. When I was satisfied, I turned asking what he wanted to talk about. “What do you want to—Oh my god.”

When I turned around, I saw Sehun on one knee with only socks on. He had taken off his shoes and placed it beside him. What in the world—I blinked at him and he was holding a ring box. It was open and the diamond shone. It sparkled and I wondered how much it was before giving myself a mental slap.

“Wh-What’s—”

“Will you get engaged to me?” He asked and my lips fell open. I was shocked, and my heart was feeling all kinds of things. “Wait… Am I doing this right? I’m pretty sure the book on Earth—”

“You had to take off your shoes for that?” I suddenly asked, my focus on the shoes beside him. “You want to get engaged but you had to take out your shoes because you’re scared of creasing them?!”

“Look, Gaian. I’m on one knee, in front of you with the ring here and that’s all you point out?” He asks back and I went over to him, peering at the ring. “Can you just say yes?”

“No. I like you on your knees.” I told him and Sehun almost growled when I chuckled. “Fine. Jesus, I know it’s fake anyway.” I told him, shrugging. “Do I wear the ring now? I want to wear it—Give it!”

“No, no.” Sehun said, shaking his head and pocketing it. “You have to wear it on the engagement day which is in a few days. My father talked to me about it. He said that he’s going to push me to get engaged because of the Order and all that. Long story short….”

“We need to get engaged because you don’t want to be engaged to Lady Krystal.” I finished his sentence for him. “Fair enough.”

“It’s not that simple, Ong Harin.”

“Yes, it is.” I paused before I remembered something. “Do we have to kiss?” I blurted it out without thinking and when I realized what I had said, my face turned red and I couldn’t help but wince at my impulsiveness.

“No. We’re getting engaged, not married.” Sehun replied and even he seemed awkward. He ran a hand through his hair, before sneaking a look at me. “Why? Want to practice?”

“Oh Sehun!” I raised a hand to smack his shoulder and Sehun grabbed my wrist, chuckling. “I have enough practice, thank you.”

Sehun rolled his eyes and before I knew it, he had pulled me closer, his face hovering above mine. My nose brushed against his and for a moment I forgot how to breathe. His hand tightened around my wrist, his eyes darkening as his lips dropped lower.

“Say that again, Ong Harin.” His voice was filled with a warning and even though I knew it he had no right too; I felt my stomach turn as the butterflies made it hard for me to react. “Say that again.”

He was breathless and I wished deep down that he was feeling the same thing I was. I couldn’t be the only one affected. I blinked and was about to tell him that it was a fact. I was going to play it cool when he straightened himself up and pulled me to his chest.

I stumbled against him and his arms wrapped around my body and the smell of his perfume wafted to my nostrils. Damn, he smelled good.

“W-What are you doing?” I asked and I could hear the rumble of his chuckle with my ears against his chest.

“Practicing.” He replied before pulling away, a hand going up to pat my head. “You know what we have to do?”

“What?” I asked, still flustered, stepping away from him to calm my racing heart. Sehun looked chill, taking a Sier out of his pocket before showing it to me.

“Call your brothers. You have to tell them you’re getting engaged. Make them understand that it’s not a big deal. You say they were at Rumpelstiltskin’s?”

“Yeah.” I replied, going to the bed and sitting on it. Sehun said Rumpelstiltskin’s name and it didn’t take long before I heard a voice coming out from the Sier. He moved towards me, sitting next to me on the bed when Rumpelstiltskin greeted him in shock.

“YOUNG ROYAL MASTER!” Rumpel yelled, his leprechaun face close to the Sier. He looked like an old man who didn’t know how to use technology. “TO WHAT DO I OWE THIS CONTACT?”

“Mister Rumpelstiltskin. Hello…” Sehun’s voice trailed when Rumpelstiltskin yelled once more.

“OH, HELLO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?” The Sier dropped and Rumpel could be heard grumbling about how it’s been years but he was never used to using the Sier when I saw a familiar face of my brother adjust the Sier to him.

“Seungwoo!” I exclaimed and Seungwoo smiled, waving. “Oh, I miss you guys!”

“We miss you too! Ahjumma is here… Ahjumma!” Seungwoo said and I saw Ahjumma pop her head to the side, commenting on how much weight I have gained. “Royal Castle food must suit your taste.” Seungwoo commented and I nodded.

“What are you guys doing all day there?”

“Kang Daniel… I mean, Wooseung is always playing with the centaurs. I mean, he has never had a body of his own so he’s always… smacking things. Smelling things. Eating things. I’m just here making sure he doesn’t kill himself.” Seungwoo says, rubbing the back of his neck. “How about you?”

“You guys are calling him Kang Daniel now?” I asked and Seungwoo shrugged.

“Sometimes. It’s just… He doesn’t look more like a Wooseung anymore.” Seungwoo said. “He’s more of a Kang Daniel. Like… His face.”

“Alright, I get it. Doesn’t matter anyway. I just wanted to tell you that… uh…” I paused, my eyes flickering over to Sehun who suddenly looked nervous. “That I’m going to get engaged.”

“WHAT?!” A voice from behind Seungwoo yelled.

A crash sounded. Two crashes. Then another one.

Before I knew it, Seungwoo was being smacked to the side and I saw the face of Wooseung looking at me, squinting into the Sier.

“DID YOU SAY ENGAGED?!” He roared. “TO WHO?”

He didn’t bother even waiting for me to answer, looking up from the Sier and yelling out to Rumpelstiltskin. “Pack our bags! Ong Harin! Where are you?!” He paused and the Sier shook for a while and I didn’t want to think about how chaotic it would have been if he was in front of us.

“UNCLE RUMPEL! PREPARE THE RAINBOW! We’re going to see my sister!”

I burst out laughing, forgetting that Rumpelstiltskin was a leprechaun and he could travel by rainbows. I heard Rumpelstiltskin tell Wooseung to calm down.

“I’m wearing the cuff and don’t have my powers. What do you mean, prepare the rainbow?” I heard Rumpel say and I waited for Wooseung to calm down before yelling at him through the Sier.

“It’s fake!” I told him and Wooseung paused, looking at me. “I’m only doing it because Sehun does not want to get engaged to some bitch.”

“SEHUN?!” He asked and he glared at Sehun who diverted his eyes down. “Why are you using my sister?”

“Oppa, I told him I’d help him.” I finally said in Korean. The familiarity of our mother tongue seemed to work, and Wooseung frowned. “Besides, it’s null when I go back to Earth. Did you think I’d stay here forever?”

“Oh… Right.” Wooseung said, tilting his head at me. “So, what’s happening? Do I have to go or? Take away his money, Harin. We’ll be rich both on Earth and Exodus.”

“No, it’s apparently long and boring.” I told him, shrugging and Wooseung looked relieved. “You do what you have to do. I won’t get his assets, Oppa. I’ll get Kyungsoo though.”

“Who wants Kyungsoo?” Wooseung scoffed. “Well, good to know.” He told me, switching back to Exodian. “I’m having the time of my life here! Since I’m in a peacemaker’s body… Harin! The things I am able to do!”

My voice rang out in laughter and for a moment, in that conversation with my brother—I forgot that we had Earth to save.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I had to sign the documents with Ms. Puff, Sehun’s parents, and Kyungsoo, who was pissed. Oh, he was fucking pissed. I sat beside Sehun, feeling strangely calm with Oh Shin and Oh Jinah in front of me. Jinah was so kind and she kept asking me what kind of dress I wanted, what kind of shoes I wanted to wear and if I got the ring. I nodded and she told me that Oh Shin gave her the ring when they got engaged and I had to treasure it because it was special.

If I took a shot every time she told me the ring was special, I’d be knocked out.

We had a witnessing judge who was handling the documents and Oh Shin simply sat there with a blank look on his face. He didn’t talk much to me, only if it was necessary and I liked it that way. We were waiting for Kyungsoo and he finally arrived with tape over his mouth and a rock in his hand.

I watched him and I heard Sehun give out a sharp exhale. “Kyungsoo, I swear.”

Kyungsoo stomped over to us, putting the rock down on the table. On the rock, there was writing on it and when I squinted at it, it said “Kyungsoo no talk. Kyungsoo no sign.”

“Alright.” The witnessing judge said, spreading the ink parchment all over the table and giving it to me. “You sign here, here, here, Young Mistress Harin.”

“Okay.” I said softly, grabbing a pen that glowed. It was another one of Oh Shun’s charmed items and when I signed my name, the ink sparkled before the same exact signature appeared on the other copy of documents. Sehun had told me that they would have several copies. One for each of us to keep, one for the parents, one for the keeper, and another one for the Royal Archives to store in their engagement registry.

Sehun followed me, and it didn’t take long for both our signatures to be recorded and kept. Ms. Puff did it too, her signature cursive and dainty.

And then it was Kyungsoo.

He stared at the parchment and growled.

Kyungsoo growled at the parchment.

“Kyungsoo...” Sehun’s voice was soft and pleading and Kyungsoo crossed his arms across his chest stubbornly, the tape still over his mouth. He pointed at the rock that said “Kyungsoo no talk. Kyungsoo no sign.”

I wondered how Oh Shin was allowing Kyungsoo to have his tantrum but I then realized that even Oh Shin was quite fond of his son’s keeper. He watched Kyungsoo with a small smile on his lips as Kyungsoo refused to sign the paper, glaring at me. I could hear him cursing me in his broken Exodian in my head when Oh Shin finally spoke.

“Kyungsoo, if you don’t sign… I’ll have to make sure my son gets another keeper—”

“WHOT?” Kyungsoo suddenly yelped, the tape muffling his exclamation. He ripped it off and finally said it again. “WHAT?”

“Yes, Kyungsoo. If you don’t sign it, I’m hiring another Keeper for my son.” Oh Shin said and Sehun looked stricken.

“Father—That’s too much. Kyungsoo has been—”

“NO ONE APPRECIATE KYUNGSOO!” Kyungsoo wailed, grabbing the rock and throwing it to the ground. I saw Oh Shin stifle a laugh and it was the most human thing I had ever seen him do. “Where pen! Kyungsoo sign!”

I was certain Oh Shin just did that to mess with Kyungsoo, the male swinging his legs back and forth as he tried to read the contract, his head tilting back and forth. He made noises once in a while as he tried to read the words in front of him.

When he was done, he began talking to himself. “I…. Do Kyungsoo—No, no, Puff.” He mumbled, gripping the pen like a child as he scribbled on the parchment. “I… Maybe Do….”

He finally changed his mind and wrote Do slash Puff followed by his name. He made sure to show his disapproval with a sad face and we wrapped it up after that.

I excused myself first when I heard Oh Shin tell Sehun that he wanted to talk and I stood up, walking out of the room.

When I stood there, I saw Kyungsoo stalking towards me before he spoke.

“Ong Harin! Ong Harin might not make it to engagement day.”

Well, that was dark. I literally had so many people trying to kill me.

“Come on, Kyungsoo. You know that it’s fake.”

“Kyungsoo know Master don’t want it fake.” He argued, smacking me on the arm hard.

“Ouch, Kyungsoo! That hurt.” I told him and he looked at me deadpan, smacking me again. “Has no one ever told you never to hurt a girl?”

“Noh.” He replied. He was about to smack me again out of spite but I dodged.

“Kyungsoo, if you do that again, Sehun will feel hurt too.” I warned him and he blinked at me.

“That is point. Kyungsoo cannot smack Master but Kyungsoo mad at Master so Kyungsoo hit Harin instead.” He reasoned and somehow it made sense to me. The door of the meeting room opened and I saw Sehun come out, rubbing his shoulder.

Kyungsoo suddenly grinned, an evil smile on his face when he walked up to me before calling out for Sehun’s attention.

“Master, look!” Kyungsoo said and with another blow, he smacked my shoulder, smiling widely. “You hurt? Kyungsoo HEART HURT!”

And with that, he walked away leaving both of us looking at each other in confusion.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Night has arrived and I was still surrounded by the boys. They had put extra mattresses on the floor and everyone including Baekhyun, who didn’t want to sleep with Chanyeol anymore, were all lined up in Sehun’s room. I obviously did not want to sleep alone, and I knew that with the boys was where I felt the safest. I had finished showering and jumped on the bed, Bubbles shuffling and cuddling against Tao who patted her on the head.

I saw two extra mattresses on the other end, by the door and when I asked who it was for, Xiumin said that Jaehyun had contacted him through the Sier and that he was arriving with Johnny. Xiumin told us that Namjoon had finally uncharmed Jungkook and V and some vigilantes, so he’d be staying with them.

I was tucked in bed when I saw Sehun walk into his room, alarmed at the number of people but not bothered by it. He climbed onto the bed and slid underneath the covers when I heard Baekhyun tell Luhan to turn off the lamps.

Luhan stood up, turning off the lamp when the door flung open. We all turned to the figure by the door and saw a very aggressive looking Kyungsoo who was holding a blanket and pillow. He walked up to the bed, jumping over Chen before he barked.

“Mooooooooove.” He stared at me and Sehun. “If you no move, Kyungsoo mooooooove you.”

“Come, come, Kyungsoo.” I told him, patting the space between me and Sehun, Kyungsoo climbing into bed with us and settling in between both of us.

“This is very nice.” Kyungsoo finally said and I chuckled. “Kyungsoo have speech now. Everyone listen.”

“Okay!” Kai piped up from the floor.

“Kyungsoo always know Master will engage one day. But Kyungsoo always think… It must be pretty girl. It must be smart girl. Or even rich girl. But no… Master engage to Ong Harin.” He said and I patted his stomach.

I knew Kyungsoo was protective over Sehun and I never blamed him for it but… “Did you just say I’m ugly, dumb and poor?”

Kyungsoo continued talking. “But Ong Harin make Master happy… Kyungsoo don’t know why! Kyungsoo supposed to know everything… Kyungsoo smart!” He said in despair at the fact that he couldn’t understand what I had with Sehun.

Beats me. Even I didn’t understand it.

“So Kyungsoo make up mind today. I keep Ong Harin.” He paused. “Kyungsoo keep Ong Harin in garden and Kyungsoo keep Master Sehun in castle. Farrrr farrrr awayyyyy.”

I heard Luhan snort with laughter before Kyungsoo mumbled.

“But Ong Harin….” His voice trailed. “Ong Harin must understand. Even pretty girl, smart girl, rich girl more than Ong Harin do not deserve Master.”

“No one good enough for Master. Even Kyungsoo.” He added. “But Kyungsoo understand. No one appreciate Kyungsoo.”

“Awwwwww….” I found myself saying as I hugged him. He patted my hand and I turned to see Sehun smile at Kyungsoo adoringly.

“That’s not true, Kyungsoo. I like your tea parties and mud pies!” Kai said out loud.

“Okay, tomorrow we make.” Kyungsoo replied and the room became silent. “Why you lie, Kim Kai? Kyungsoo smart.”

I was about to laugh when suddenly someone knocked on the door. The person didn’t wait for the door to be answered before it was flung open and I saw that it was Jaehyun and Johnny who had already changed to their pajamas.

“Oh, hey! Welcome back!” Xiumin said. “I thought you came back an hour ago?”

“Yoooo.” Johnny greeted, going to the empty mattresses. “Sorry, we took so long. I had to make sure Jaehyun double cleansed.”

“Johnny.” Jaehyun warned, settling in the mattress beside Johnny. “It was alright. We had to spread rumors but somehow people tried to rough handle us in the bar where Jungkook and V were at.”

“Really?” I asked into the darkness. “What happened?”

“I’m impenetrable.” Johnny replied. He was about to say something when a knocking from the window could be heard and I heard Baekhyun grumble.

“What now?”

Xiumin stood up, going to the window and opening it. It was an echowomp and it flew into the room. Xiumin turned on the lamp and everyone squinted at the sudden presence of light as the echowomp fluttered above me.

“I have been trying to find you all day! You weren’t in the previous room you were at the last time I came!” It said in Taemin’s voice.

“Oh, sorry.” I answered, sitting up and gathering my hair to one side. “That was Jaehyun’s room. Hi, Cheese.” I greeted.

Somehow, I knew it was Cheese because it looked exactly the same. Very small, and very yellow, unlike the other pink echowomps that I have seen in Echo Post Office.

“Hi! I have a message for you, Miss Ong Harin. Here it goes!” The echowomp’s mouth opened and Taemin’s voice spoke.

“Ong Harin!” Taemin greeted. “I have news for you…. Today... or whenever the echowomp gets a hold of you.... the Royal Headmaster came to us to ask us to assassinate your friend for you… What’s his name? Oh, right. Jaehyun. And his keeper… Johnny…” Taemin paused before continuing.

“He said that he wanted us to assassinate Jaehyun and his keeper….” Taemin stuttered as if he was getting the details right. “At your engagement party. OH, CONGRATULATIONS!” He suddenly burst out.

“Soooo…. That’s what we want to tell you since you promised us a double fee for you but we thought… you know, maybe you’d be interested in saving your friend as well. Key wants to kill him in the most theatrical way. Bow to the head… Or maybe, poisonous apple?” He asked as if asking me. “Alright. We were offered 450,000 charms per head and to double that it’s 1,800,000 charms in total. Unless you want to save only Jaehyun and let his keeper die… What’s his name? Johnny Soup?”

“Seo!” Minho’s voice drawled and Taemin’s voice continued.

“Well, give your answer back to Cheese and I hope we hear from you!”

The echowomp stopped and I saw Sehun sigh, Johnny sitting up and glaring at the echowomp even though it wasn’t Cheese’s fault.

“Tell them we’ll pay.” Sehun said to me and I pointed to the echowomp that was already recording, with its big eyes that were trained on the person speaking. “And tell them that we need them for something.”

“What’s that?” I asked.

“In the engagement party, all of my father’s men will be busy and I want to take advantage of that.” Sehun replied. “I saw the flower. The soul-flower on my father’s study desk. Tell them we want to hire them to take the flower and to keep it with them first.”

“Won’t that make your father think it’s one of us?” I asked and Sehun shrugged.

“What will he do?” He asked back. “It’s not like he’ll kill me, right? Besides, we’ll all be at the engagement party. He can’t suspect us if we’re all present in front of him.”

Right.

“Alright.” I told Sehun and repeated everything to Cheese before it flew away.

“He actually wants to kill me.” Jaehyun mumbled when I heard Johnny reassure him.

“Don’t worry, Jaehyun. I will protect you…” A beat passed. “For life.” Johnny whispered.

“How about we sleep? The engagement party is coming up and we need to plan everything well.” Xiumin said. “We need to also tell Suho, Kris, and Lay what’s going on. They have been trying to act normal as much as possible.”

“That’s good.” Luhan added. “Nighty night.”

Luhan sounded exhausted and I closed my eyes when I heard Johnny speak out.

“Uh, if it’s not too much of a bother. I need like, ten minutes, man.” Johnny told us. “I need to tell Jaehyun his bedtime story.”

“No, you don’t have to, Johnny!” Jaehyun protested but Johnny shushed Jaehyun.

“Bedtime story?” Kyungsoo asked. “Kyungsoo like.”

“Okay, I’m starting the story.” Johnny said and everyone mumbled for him to proceed. “One day, there was a young man named Jeffree who was taken by a witch and put under a sleeping curse because he was too good looking and he double cleansed every night.” Johnny cooed and I could hear Jaehyun slap Johnny’s arm.

“Anyway, one day the witch left. Her name was Jung Krystal… Yo, she was eviiiiiil. She was old and wrinkly and drank too much coffee…” He said.

“Ha. Ha. Ha.” Kyungsoo laughed, the only one laughing in the room, heaving. He actually found it hilarious and I didn’t understand. “Johnny. Why you no tell this story in Keeper Club?”

“What… You guys have a Keeper Club?” I asked both of them. I haven’t ever heard of a gathering of Keepers.

“It’s more of a support group where we meet up every week to talk about our Masters.” Johnny replied.

“Oh, that’s good to know. It’s good to have support from people who do the same thing. How many members are there?” I asked them, genuinely interested.

“Three.” Kyungsoo replied. “Me is President, Johnny is Vice and my pet rock is treasurer; His name Rocky. Sometimes Johnny bring cow. Cow is audience.”

“I do that because sometimes I’m supposed to be selling the cow but Senior Kyungsoo wants to have a tea party.” Johnny replied. “Okay, the story.”

“Oh, please don’t tell it.” Jaehyun groaned, but Johnny continued.

“But not too far away was a giant named John. J-O-H-N.”

“How creative, Johnny.”

“He broke down the tower and freed the prince with long hair. The end.” Johnny patted Jaehyun. “Moral of the story…. I will protect you, Jaehyun. For life.” He whispered the last part and I felt Kyungsoo shift beside me.

“Me too, Master.” Kyungsoo told Sehun. “Kyungsoo protect Master. For life.”

“Don’t lie, you talk so much shit about him in Keeper Club!” Johnny said to Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo panicking.

“What say in Keeper Club, stay in Keeper Club, Johnny! You break rule, I kick you out!” Kyungsoo yelled, Johnny, groaning.

“Oh, thank god.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Remember when I said shit would go down this chapter? I TAKE IT BACK.... ITS NEXT CHAPTER, I"M SORRY


	31. stop. rewind. turn back time.

The dark walls were all that Alchemist Jimin liked. He didn’t think he was depressed, he just realized that he enjoyed being on his own, listening to sad music while thinking of ways to brew a new potion. He hated his wings, and hated the pain and the publicity that came with it so he was always trying to find a way to get rid of it; the man trying to focus on what he was doing when a crash made him jolt up in surprise. He had lost his train of thought, and oh! He hated when that happened!

“Namjoon! Just because you have your body back does NOT mean you get to break my things!” He yelled out to the taller male that was clumsily trying to pile back the books onto the table. They had toppled onto the ground and Namjoon gave him an apologetic look—He had the touch of Aries, Jimin thought. How chaotic.

What was more chaotic were that his friends were there, Jin and J-hope sitting by the fireplace. The two peacemakers have arrived an hour prior and were now chortling over something he didn’t understand. Jungkook and V were already there when he came back home from the market, Namjoon by their side. He had always worried abut Namjoon, but he knew the competence of his friend.

Namjoon was smart and knew how to survive.

They explained what happened to Jimin, and he already got the jist of it. In the end, he was the one who housed Namjoon. Imagine the surprise he got when he came home from the war with an additional brownie in the house. He wouldn’t have guessed it was Namjoon if the brownie didn’t tell him, Jimin always nonchalant about his surroundings.

“When are they coming?” J-hope asked, his fingers intertwining. “I get so worried each time Luhan calls me for a meeting. I always feel like something is going to happen.”

Jin’s face was wiped of happiness and Jimin observed the guilt that washed over his friend’s face. He and J-hope had fought, at least that was what he heard. Now that Jin was uncharmed, he felt bad about it but he knew J-hope understood. He was about to say something when his brownie stalked into the room, giving Namjoon a gruntled look before speaking roughly.

“You have visitors.”

Jimin told him to let them in, the male motioning over to the door. J-hope sat up, his face automatically going serious when three steps of footsteps sounded. They were all in the basement, where Jimin’s lab was. It was isolated from the rest of the house, just the way he liked it.

“J-hope. Jin.” Lay’s voice greeted, and he removed the hood of his coat. He gave them an exhausted smile. He stood in front of his friends, Luhan and Xiumin; the two oldest of the remaining EXO group that were under the advisory of Lay, Kris and Suho. Lay had graduated first, that is true, but Luhan and Xiumin were similar in age and Lay knew their reasons so there was never a hierarchy with the two.

“How was your travel?” Jin asked, standing up to give Luhan a one arm hug. “Shoot it to us, Lay. I’m honestly terrified of what you’re about to say.”

“Same.” J-hope mumbled.

Jungkook and V did not say anything, the vigilante and his right hand knew it was better to judge the situation once they listened to it.

“We were just at the Echowomp Post office.” Lay said, taking a seat in one of the chairs while Xiumin and Luhan stayed standing. “Xiumin went to pay them for their services. The Royal Headmaster had asked Shinee to assassinate Jung Jaehyun and Johnny Seo, his keeper, because of what they said about him when they went to uncharm you.”

“Rumors travel fast.” Namjoon quoted.

“Ong Harin had told them she’d pay them double before that so they decided to tell her—” His words were cut off by a scoff, Jungkook rolling his eyes back to the back of his head.

“Shinee.” He paused. “Always the business men.”

“You know them?” Xiumin asked, surprised. They have never heard of Shinee before this, and he wondered why Shinee was never caught by Jungkook.

“Of course.” Jungkook replied. “We were in the same orphanage. We tried to recruit Taemin but it seems that Key has a soft spot for him. They sent us a bloody beheaded cow when they found out I was trying to take their youngest away.”

“We both work for anyone, it’s just that we’re good and they’re bad.” V simplified. “Or more so, they do everything for money. We once tried to arrest them, it’s just that they are very good at destroying evidence. Every time they kill, it can never be traced back to them because Key is so skilled at it. But they have been sloppy after Key has been busy and Minho and Taemin have been doing the work instead.”

“Ah.” Xiumin replied. “Well, they really are expensive.” He said. He was the one who paid them, but them again the assets he had at that time was enough to last him a life time and generations after that so it didn’t bother him. Sehun had apologized profusely and promised to give back the money when he finally got married and got his fund that his father put up for him.

“They are. What did they say?” Jungkook asked.

“They told us what the Royal Headmaster said—They said that he asked them to assassinate Jaehyun and Johnny in Sehun’s engagement party.” Luhan began to speak. “They said that he spoke of it being a distraction for something he wanted to do.”

“Which means he’s planning something other than the assassination of Jung Jaehyun and his keeper.” V murmured. “Which means any of you guys can be in danger.”

“In all honesty, I’m just worried about Sehun and Harin. I told them that I had an inkling feeling but he assured me that EXO would be around him and Johnny is impenetrable so there would be nothing to worry about. Especially since there would be so many people in the party.”

“It’s best to be ready.” Namjoon inserted, frowning. “What are you suggesting?”

“Since we have a bad feeling, I was wondering if you could stand by at the party. We need people around us since the Royal Headmaster has his guards with him.” Xiumin told them. “I know Sehun believes his father would never hurt him, but I believe otherwise.”

“Of course.” Jungkook said almost immediately. “It would be good if we were undercover as well. V, you still have that waiter suit you used to wear when you worked for Shindong’s restaurant?”

“Washed, ironed and pressed.” V replied.

“We’ll be around.” Jin promised. “We’ll bring a couple of our peacemakers that we can trust if it gives you ease.” He told Lay who gave him a thankful smile.

His friendship and Lay traveled way back since they trained together in the House of Peace, and he knew when his friend was worried. Xiumin told them that they all had to go back, and that their absence would be noticed—The three EXO members giving them a polite bow before exiting Jimin’s basement.

They were silent for a while, Jungkook’s mind reeling for strategies they could implement when he heard J-hope speak.

“We should have a group name.” J-hope told them, crossing his legs.

“What are we, stars? We’re not Monsta-X.” Jin replied, rolling his eyes before leaning forward. “So, any ideas?”

Namjoon chuckled; his eyes going over quiet Jimin, quirky V, intelligent Jungkook, gentle Jin and cheerful J-hope before he spoke.

“B. T. S.” He spoke it out loud, letter by letter. “BTS. Stands for Behind the Scene. We’ll have to protect Harin, behind the scene.”

“Behind the scene… I like it.” Jungkook replied. “BTS.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
It was the day of the engagement and I found myself weirdly nervous. What was there to be nervous about? Sehun was Sehun, my EXO friends knew it was fake—I let out a breath and tilted my head to the side as they brushed my hair, people fussing over me. They had made me wear a beige dress, and it sparkled as the sequins scatted across the lower part of the dress. I could hear my heart in my ears when the door opened and I turned to see someone I haven’t seen in a while.

“Chanyeol.” I murmured, my eyes lighting up as I smiled at the tall man. He passed me a smile and I noticed he was quieter—much more intense than he usually was. He was less friendly and more serious and I had no idea if I liked this side of him.

“Ong Harin.” He said, walking up to me to place a hand on my shoulders. He was still Chanyeol to me and I smiled warmly at him, a hand going up to grip his hand that was on my shoulder. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you, Chanyeol. I miss you around, you know.” I admitted to him and he chuckled a low rumble. “How’s work going for you? Sit down and talk to me.”

“It’s alright. The Royal Headmaster is very good to me.” He told me, taking a seat beside me. He, indeed, was different and I could feel as if he wanted to say something but something was stopping him. “How about you? I heard from the rest you’re doing it because Sehun doesn’t want to be engaged to Lady Krystal.”

“Yes, that is true. And I’m going back to Earth anyway, after a while.” I told him, smiling. He nodded in understanding. I swept my eyes over his features, leaning forward to place a hand on his. “What’s wrong, Chanyeol?”

“Nothing.” He replied almost immediately and I narrowed my eyes at him, the tall male sighing. “It’s just… Me and Baekhyun. It’s different, I don’t know how to explain it.”

“What’s wrong?” I asked, frowning and Chanyeol shrugged. I think that the two being paired came up as a shock to the rest of EXO and I knew Chanyeol and Baekhyun were able to keep it secret because they were always like best friends before lovers.

“He’s… distant.” He sighed, sneaking a look at me. “I guess it’s because I work almost all the time. I’m hardly around and when I come back from Euren, I’m always exhausted. Also, The Royal Headmaster expects a lot from me so I’m always trying to prove myself.”

“Chanyeol, you’re good the way you are. The Royal Headmaster knows of your abilities, that’s why he chose you.” I began, squeezing his hand. “And while you work hard, don’t forget to stop and take a look around. Baekhyun probably just feels overlooked, that’s all.”

“I guess.” Chanyeol mumbled. My words seemed to not ease him at all. “Work comes first. I grew up thinking I was different from the rest because of my powers and now I’m being appreciated for something I used to hate to do. It’s refreshing, I’m thankful to The Royal Headmaster.”

I did nothing but nodded. I understood where he was coming from. Chanyeol hated his history, Exodians having a certain image of Eurenic people and because his bloodline was from there—He had faced a lot of bullying in his earlier days in SM.

“Well, I hope that even if this is fake, you enjoy yourself.” He told me and I chuckled, nodding. “Where’s Bubbles, by the way?”

“With Kyungsoo’s father in the garden.” I told him, and he chuckled. “She enjoys the trees.”

“I would too, if I was a squonk.” Chanyeol told me, standing up. “Well, I’m off… I need to put on my tux.” 

“Thank you for finding me, Chanyeol. It’s good to see you again.” I told him, waving. “We’ve missed you.”

Chanyeol’s response was a simple smile, the male winking at me before he turned and walked out the door. I blinked my eyes, suddenly feeling very emotional. Chanyeol’s visit was enough to make me feel like we were losing him even when he was just right there. One of the stylists grabbed my hair and yanked it to the side, trying to tease my strands when I heard a voice bark out to be gentle.

I knew that voice anywhere, and when I looked behind, I saw Baekhyun and a girl. He was already wearing a tux and I saw that he was pretty down, the male going towards me to compliment me with the same exact words his lover did a few moments before. The girl who was beside him gave me a smile and Baekhyun introduced her to me.

“This is Bora.” He told me, grabbing her and dragging her to me. Bora smiled, bowing to me. I gave her small bow of my head. “She’s my older sister.”

“The one who Kai was about to marry?” I asked suddenly and Bora blushed at my mention of her almost successful wedding. “Oh, sorry. That must have been so rude—”

“Oh, it’s alright.” She answered, reassuring me. “Everyone knows my story with Kim Kai.”

“Don’t worry, Bora. I will make sure he can never go near you.” Baekhyun told her, patting my shoulder.

“Why aren’t you wearing pink?” I asked him, recalling that pink was his favorite color.

“Because it’s your engagement party, not anyone’s enlightenment party.” He told me. “I heard the theme was monotonous, as all Royal Themed parties are.”

“Mhm, you look dashing, Baek.” I told him and he beamed. “You know, Chanyeol came a bit before you came.”

With the mention of Chanyeol, it was like a switch. Baekhyun’s eyes began to water and I reached out, worried at his sudden reaction. Bora was frowning and she laid a hand on his back. He cleared his throat and I could see that just by the sound of Chanyeol’s name made him an emotional mess.

“Baek…” My voice trailed.

“I’m fine.” Baekhyun responded. “I just… Harin, I’m giving up on him.”

My eyes widened. What was that supposed to mean? Why did it sound so serious?

“I’m letting him go.” He told me. “I was going to propose but I realize that what he wants and what I want are different. I want to settle down, Harin. I want to be able to be with the person I want and be beside him while he wants to work for god knows what—”

“Just because you both have different goals, doesn’t mean it won’t work, Baekhyun.” I said to him and he shook his head.

“He’s not Chanyeol anymore, Harin.” He told me sadly, before letting out a sharp exhale. “After your engagement party, I’m going back to the Byun Mansion. You guys can find me anytime you need my help. My parents are also getting divorced so they couldn’t come.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” I told him, realizing that he must have so much on his plate.

“It’s fine. They didn’t love each other anyway. They just don’t want to share their assets anymore, that’s why.” Baekhyun spoke of it as if he was used to it.

“My brother made sure I prepared an orb so we could go back to the Byun Mansion together right after the engagement party.” Bora said to me. “And you really do look beautiful, Harin. I wish you and Young Royal Master Sehun a healthy and happy engagement.”

When she wished me, I saw Baekhyun roll his eyes at me as if saying “Hah! If only she knew.”. I laughed and pushed him away, Baekhyun ducking my hand and bidding me goodbye. He took his sister’s hand and I realized that he seemed like a little kid with her, dragging her away.

It didn’t take long until I was ready and I smoothed the end of my dress down carefully and standing up. I heard the door slam and I turned just to see Sehun, standing there with a tuxedo. He didn’t say anything, simply looking at me before he smiled.

For the first time, Sehun smiled. 

“Ong Harin.” His voice was deep, his long legs bringing him towards me. “It’s almost time.”

“I’m nervous.” I told him suddenly, my voice shaking and he blinked at me. “Do something, I’m nervous!”

“Gaian, there is nothing to be nervous about. I’ll just put a ring on your finger and we’re engaged.” He told me and I crossed my arms.

“So much for trying to understand me, Oh Sehun.” I told me, and his face changed, a hand going to grab mine. I jumped at his sudden action and he paused, as if trying to find something to say in his head.

“Ong Harin.” He said my name carefully. “I will be beside you and I won’t leave your side so there is nothing to be worried about.”

I pressed my lips together and his other hand came up to poke me on the cheek. “Ong Harin—”

“Fine, fine.” I told him, shaking my head. “That made me feel a lot better. You promise you won’t leave my side and won’t let anyone ask me weird questions such as “When are you going to have kids?” and stuff like that?”

“Well….” His voice trailed. “I can’t promise you that they won’t ask.”

“And what are we supposed to say when it happens?”

“We can always say we already have a child.” Sehun pointed out to me. “Kyungsoo.”

His comment made me laugh and I slapped his arm, forgetting that I would feel it too. He smiled pulling me alongside of him naturally, and I followed his lead. I could already hear people in the ballroom, and the sound of clinking glass and people talking to celebrate this “amazing” day.

“We have to go and greet the guests first and then the ceremony starts. Kyungsoo is already downstairs, tending to the Keepers that are here with their master noblemen.” He told me, turning to look at me as we stood on the flight above the stairs.

“We can do this.” I told him, nodding. “Ong Power.”

“I am not getting your last name.”

“Happy to be engaged with you, Ong Sehun.”

“Gaian—” His voice warned and I laughed, sticking my tongue out at him. “Idiot.”

“Takes one to know one.” I sang and before stepping down the stairs, Sehun following me. “Two idiots getting engaged.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The party was lively, as to say and I saw EXO standing around with people I didn’t know. We were greeted by unfamiliar faces and I smiled and thanked them for their compliments—as fake as it seemed to be. Sehun stayed beside me and I saw Kyungsoo bowing to a bunch of people. After a few more people, I heard someone call Sehun. Turning, I saw that it was an older male. His eyes were kind and he looked very familiar, his features reminding me of-

“Master Changho.” Sehun greeted, bowing and even if I didn’t know who it was, I followed him.

“Sehun. Seems like yesterday you were still a child, coming over to my island to play with Suho.” Master Changho said and my eyes widened, realizing that it was Suho’s father. I smiled at him and wondered why Suho hated his father. The older man had a twinkle in his eye and he spoke to me, his eyes not leaving my face.

“Ong Harin…” He paused, studying me. “So, you’re the daughter of Ong Seonho.”

My eyes widened when I heard the name of my father… Or the father who had adopted me. I reached out to squeeze Sehun’s hand, leaning forward in curiousity.

“You knew my father?”

“Oh, yes. He was the only Gaian in the Order who could travel back and forth between worlds. He was branded by the Illuminati.” He smiled at me. “I met him once and he made an impression. A smart man, a kind man. Of course, he decided to stay in Earth because his wife was Gaian.”

I blinked, not knowing what to reply because I knew that he really wasn’t my father.

“When he disappeared, none of us went back to Earth for awhile until we found out we would have a war with Euren and were told to recruit both you and your brother. It all worked out well.” He smiled at me. “Now you’re getting engaged to the son of the Royal Headmaster. You both look like a lovely pair.”

“Thank you, Master Changho.”

“That’s Uncle to you, Sehun.” Suho’s father said and Sehun turned a light shade of pink before bowing down to the man. “Alright, I won’t keep you. There are many people begging for your attention. Oh, look. My son is coming.”

I saw Suho coming towards us. His eyes flickering over to his father for a second before he smiled at both of us.

“The lovely couple.” He said and Sehun chuckled, Suho patting his shoulder. “I would stay but—Father, Master Han, the owner of Pledis Enterprise is looking for you. Business calls.”

“Of course. Thank you for notifying me, son.” Changho said, giving us a final smile and turning to leave. I knew that he would have been a heartthrob when he was young. He had a skip in his step and a charming smile. I watched Suho nod at his father and I realized that he didn’t hate his father as much as I thought he did, the guy just had a traumatic past.

I was so deep in my thoughts that Sehun’s interaction with another older man went unnoticed until I dragged my gaze from Suho. I heard Sehun speaking in a low voice, a much respectful voice and when I finally turned and I saw that it was a man who had impeccable looks. He was tall and had such good skin—he reminded me of…

“You must be Harin. I see you’re the one Jaehyun has been spending time with.” He spoke kindly and I quickly bowed down to the man. “My son seems to enjoy your presence. Now that you’re going to be engaged with the Royal Young Master and I have finally seen you in person, I must say that you really are a beautiful young one.”

“T-Thank you, Master…” I paused, flickering my eyes to Sehun, not knowing what his name was.

“Jung. Master Jung.” He said, straightening when I saw Jaehyun making his way towards us. We have been seeing a lot of strained father-and-son relationships and I didn’t know how to deal with the lot of them, but I was glad when Jaehyun stopped in front of me and congratulated me in front of his father.

“Where’s Johnny?” Master Jung asked his son, Jaehyun’s forehead creasing as his father spoke.

“He’s with the Keepers. Nearby… Oh—”

“Oh, there he is.” Master Jung mused, and I saw Johnny physically running towards us, jumping and leaping across the ground. Jaehyun turned pink but I understood why Johnny was so protective. We all were with the information from Shinee that the Royal Headmaster wanted to kill Jaehyun. “Johnny, as energetic as always.”

“Yooo—I mean. Master Jung.” Johnny bowed down a hand going to grab Jaehyun’s hand before frowning to him and whispering loudly. “How dare you leave me? Don’t do that!”

“Now, Johnny. I’m sure Jaehyun can be without you for a few minutes.” Master Jung said pointedly. “Well, I’m off to mingle some more. Young Royal Master, in a case that my older brother shows a bit of spite because of your annulment of your engagement plans with Lady Krystal… Do tell him that I told him that love comes first.”

“Yes, sir.” Sehun replied robotically.

“I’m staying with Harin and Senior Sehun, Father.” Jaehyun said to Master Jung who gave a small nod. When his father left, Jaehyun leaned closer to us to mumble under his breath. “Uh, the vigilantes are here if you guys don’t know.”

“The vigilantes?” I swept my eyes over the room, searching for them but to no avail. “What do you mean?”

“We mean, we caught sight of them.” Johnny replied when he caught sight of Kyungsoo bounding to us excitedly.

“Johnny! Johnny!” Kyungsoo called out. “We have new member! Keeper Club now 6 member!”

“Kyungsoo, who did you force to join?” I teased and Kyungsoo shook his head.

“That guy will join Keeper Club.” Kyungsoo pointed to an old man. “He promise come meeting every week.”

“Senior, but that guy is not a Keeper.” Johnny said pointedly. “Oh my god, who did you recruit?!”

“I make him new Vice if you not help, Johnny.” Kyungsoo responded and Sehun gave my hand a tug and I motioned them over, Johnny and Jaehyun trailing us from behind. “Kyungsoo follow Master now.”

We had gone through a number of people, same greetings, same blessing from people when I noticed a familiar face by the entrance. I pulled Sehun’s hand and brought it to him attention, the male’s eyes widening when he realized who it was. We walked towards the door man, the male freezing on the spot.

“Very inconspicuous, Jungkook.”

“What gave it away?” Jungkook questioned, blinking at us. “Does the doorman cap not cover enough of my face?”

“You not open door, that’s why.” Kyungsoo told him and Jungkook cursed under his breath.

“I knew I wasn’t doing something right!”

“Why are you here?” Sehun asked and Jungkook lowered his voice.

“We heard… You know.” He jerked a thumb towards Jaehyun. “So, just to make sure. I know you are impenetrable, Johnny, but honestly it never hurts to have more protection.”

“It’s alright, I agree. I’m not leaving Jaehyun’s side.” Johnny replied.

“Is it only you?” Sehun asked him and Jungkook shook his head.

“V is there… hey! V!” Jungkook motioned and I noticed the man for the first time. He was wearing a waiter’s uniform with a platter on his palm. “He’s amazing in balancing those things… Look at him.”

I had to agree. V was a man of many talents, I see. He bowed every time someone came to get the delicacies from him and the food on his platter did not budge. He seemed to be very experienced in the art of waitressing.

“Why is he wearing a mustache?” I asked, Jungkook giving me a “can’t you tell?” look. “Oh, he has to be in disguise. Well, then… Where is Namjoon?”

“Here!” A soft whisper sounded and we all turned to see the brownie watering a plant. Its big eyes looked up at us and I noticed a pouch beside him. “Hello!”

I waved at him silently before noticing his attire. “Why are you wearing a long dress?”

Namjoon was wearing a long dress that trailed on the floor and he told me that he would change into his normal size after the engagement is over and he didn’t want to bring pants. I laughed at his logic and told him to be careful.

“I will.” Namjoon told me. “I just hate walking with brownie legs. They are so short!”

“Well, that is also true. But you’re cute.” I told him before asking where Jin and J-hope was at.

Jungkook told us that J-hope and Jin were somewhere. He also congratulated us on our engagement saying that even though he knew it was fake, he was happy for us.

I was about to reply when the sound of a spoon against glass rang throughout the ball room and I saw Oh Shin stand on the stairs, bringing the attention to himself. Chanyeol, Siwon and Taeyoung were beside him, their tux’s identical to show that they were serving him. Sehun pushed me forward and we walked towards EXO who were standing by the cake. Baekhyun gave me a thumbs up and I nervously gripped Sehun’s hand.

“Hello and welcome to my son’s engagement party.” Oh Shin began into an echowomp that fluttered close to his mouth, a smile on his lips. He widened his arms and at the corner of my eye, I saw Johnny move closer to Jaehyun. Even though we had paid Shinee, we were all still very alert since we didn’t know if he hired another one of his men in case.

“I thank everyone who is here and travelled from distant lands to be here today.” He smiled and motioned to us, a rumble moving through the crowd as they turned to look at Sehun and I. Sehun gripped my hand, a small smile on his face. I wondered if it was real or it was acting in front of his father.

“My son is the best thing that has ever happened me and my wife.” Oh Shin began into the creature, his voice expanding throughout the floor. “He’s responsible, obedient and a very handsome young man. Today, we celebrate his engagement with Young Mistress Ong Harin—a very talented mage.”

Clapping begun and Oh Shin waited for it to subside and without missing a beat, he continued. “My wife and I are very happy for Sehun to be finally with someone he loves and is doing it not out of duty but because of the calling of his own heart.”

Cheesy. Oh Shin was really good with words.

“Let us have my son say a speech.” Oh Shin said and Sehun looked taken aback at the sudden pressure of a speech. I heard a laugh and I saw that it was Chen chuckling to himself. They must think it was funny because all of EXO was trying to hold back their laughter. An echowomp flew over to us, the creature fluttering around Sehun’s head before opening its mouth in stand by.

“Good luck, Sehun.” Luhan whispered.

Sehun cleared his throat awkwardly, turning to me and squeezing my hand that was already in his.

“When I first met this woman, I knew nothing of her.” He began and I rolled my eyes at him. “But she quickly made me realize that there were things about me I hated. I once thought that to do my duty was enough, but as time passed, she taught me that understanding people and trying to love them for who they are is very important.”

Aw, Sehun.

“She has touched hearts. Not only me, but my friends with her fierce loyalty; her kindness; and her understanding.” Sehun smiled down to me.

“I agree!” I heard a voice call out and I chuckled, winking at Baekhyun.

“Today will mark our day one with a ring on your finger and even though this is just the start of a journey—” Sehun paused. “Please stay with me. Even if you want to leave… No matter how hard it is, stay by my side.”

Oh my god. If this wasn’t fake, I would have dropped dead. I looked up at his eyes, thinking it was the end when he just continued to talk.

“I know I’m not the best and I know I tend to do things that are rash when it comes to you. I know I have hurt you before but I promise.” He blinked at me. “I promise that I’m going to be by you until my last breath. Let me hold you when you need someone to lean on, let me listen to you if you ever have a heavy heart and lastly—”

I saw Baekhyun tear up behind Sehun, burying his face on his sister’s shoulder. Bora patted Baekhyun’s shoulder meekly.

“I promise to be the one person you can never live without.” He smiled a hand going to press against my cheek. “So, promise to hold on to me.”

I am going to die. I’m so in love with him.

I am going to die. My heart twisted and I felt a buzz go through my body.

He was making me fall for him and I swear that I couldn’t back away. 

I didn’t respond, taking a step forward and going on tiptoe—pulling him down slowly. Sehun looked shocked at my movement but followed my lead and before I knew it, I had pulled him down until I pressed my lips against his.

His lips were warm, and my eyes fluttered shut. A wave of cheers travelled through the ballroom and I felt Sehun relax, an arm going around my waist to pull me closer. His arms tightened around me so much, it was like he was trying to merge himself into me.

I kissed him, pulling away before looking into his eyes, a twinkle in my eye.

“Promise.” I told him and he smirked, leaning forward to peck me on the lips.

“Promise.” He replied.

“Oh, my heart!” I heard Baekhyun wail, wiping away the tears. Sehun stood back and when I looked over at EXO—all of them….

All of them were staring at us with their mouths wide open.

“Wha…. Am I missing something here?” Luhan asked Xiumin whose jaw was still hanging open. “First Baekhyun and Chanyeol and now… What’s happening?”

“All you dumb.” Kyungsoo told Luhan, nudging him with his elbow. “Kyungsoo only one smart around here.”

“Sweet.” Oh Shin had drawled. “So, without further ado, by the cake---” Oh Shin motioned to the cake that was big enough to feel every person in the ballroom. “Let us all witness my son put the ring on his muses’ finger and we shall all congratulate him and bless him to let him lead a wonderful life with Young Mistress Ong Harin by his side.”

People began to clap, and Sehun moved me forward so we stood by the cake. Music bursted through the ballrooms from the echowomps that were working hard to not disappoint our audience when Sehun took out the ring. He turned to me, a small smile on his face as he opened the box.

There is was.

Diamond.

How pretty! I found myself thinking as he slowly took the ring out of the box. I heard Baekhyun squeal and I laughed at my friend’s dramatic-ness. I saw Kai cover his face and Kyungsoo shifted uncomfortably behind Sehun, his eyes still glaring at me.

He had no way to stop this now.

“You may put the ring on you paired partner.” Oh Shin instructed and if I didn’t know any better, I could almost see an evil glint in his eye. But what could he do? In front of all these people.

“Ong Sehun, put it on.” I told him and his expression changed, his eyes narrowing onto me amusingly. 

“I am not taking your last name, Gaian.” Sehun said before taking out the ring and holding it with two hands. I smiled at him, Sehun holding it close to my finger. “Here we go.”

Here we go, indeed.

He slipped the ring onto my finger and I smiled as the diamond glowed. People erupted into cheers and clapping and for a moment I found myself appreciating the beauty of the ring when I felt it.

It began to glow and I felt my body freeze, my back arching slightly. I could feel a certain power rush through my body and I growled when my body began to move on its own and I yelled out when I felt myself begin to bind to the ring. I felt the power of the ring travel through my finger from head to toe.

“Sehun—Sehun!” I exclaimed and Sehun looked alarmed. I moved towards him when I didn’t want to. “Sehun, stay back!”

My mind was reeling and I knew I wanted to do, without wanting to do it. I felt myself walk closer to him, my hand glowing and my eyes going black. I was going to use my power on him and I heard people gasp.

“She’s going to kill my son!” Oh Shin said, and a sound of alarm went through the room. “She’s going to kill my son! This is why female mages are cursed—”

“Sehun, stay back!” I screeched and Sehun was alarmed. He took a step back but I felt the ring control my body as I lunched forward and before I knew it, I had dragged his soul out. His soul was white, just like Seungwoo’s and I saw the strings of his soul bundling up in my arm and I heard Kyungsoo yell.

“No!”

Before I knew it, his soul was out of his body and his body became limp, falling onto the ground. I was crying, tears streaking my cheeks as I threw his soul to the side; Sehun laying down dead on the ground.

“ONG HARIN! WHAT YOU DO!”

“SHE KILLED HIM!”

“She killed him!” Voices muttered throughout the ballroom and I turned to them, my eyes blackening once more.

Sehun was dead.

“She killed my son!” Oh Shin roared. “Get her!”

People began to turn to me and I was about to surrender, about to tell them to just kill me because I couldn’t handle the trauma of Sehun’s dead and lifeless body on the floor when—

Blink.

Suddenly the ring wasn’t on me and Sehun was still holding the ring in his hand. I instinctively pulled my hand back, my finger smoothing over my finger to make sure it wasn’t there. Was it a dream? What—

“DON’T PUT THE RING ON! IT’S THE GEMINI RING!” I heard Tao yell and I turned to see the male stepping forward. His eyes had darkened and his lips were pale.

Tao had used his power.

He had turned back time.

What was the Gemini ring? I saw Sehun look down on the ring that now did not look like the engagement ring, as the charm to make it look like an engagement ring wore off from Tao using his powers. I saw twins on the ring and Sehun quickly out the ring back into the box, pocketing it.

“She tried to kill him!” Oh Shin said and Sehun whipped his head to glare at his father. “We must grab the female mage—”

“No, you tried to kill me!” Sehun roared back, disbelief and anger in his eyes. “You charmed the Gemini ring and made me put it on her. I’m your son!”

“You are speaking nonsense, child!” Oh Shin thundered and I saw Oh Shin’s eyes flicker to Jaehyun who was perfectly safe. No wonder he wanted Jaehyun to be assassinated. The frenzy would have cause people’s attention to be divided between Jaehyun, Sehun and I. His death would have been a distraction and I would have been able to kill Sehun—

Then again, I think Oh Shin didn’t take the strength of Tao’s power into account.

“Take the female mage! She has cursed him and tried to kill him!” A man voiced out and I saw guards appear out of nowhere.

Sehun grabbed my hand, pulling me towards him as he hugged me protectively. His eyes were filled with warning and before I knew it, EXO had stepped forward, shielding me and Sehun from the men. There were guards everywhere; by the door, by Oh Shin with their bows and arrows ready.

I saw Chanyeol’s expression and despite everything that had happened—he and Taeyong looked very…. Blank. He was definitely charmed to no return.

“Kill the female mage!” The people began to say when Sehun yelled out.

“TELL THEM!” Sehun was pissed and I felt him grip my body against him, as he tried to shield me from them. “TELL THEM! Tell them that you started the war with Euren to gain more power. Tell them you tried to hire hitmen to kill Jung Jaehyun!”

Murmurs of disbelief erupted from the people and I saw Master Jung look alarmed at what Sehun was saying. Sehun continued, not stopping. It seemed as if he had made up his mind that if he was going to down, at least people should know the truth.

“Tell them that you tried to kill the Royal Messenger!” He roared and Oh Shin scoffed at his son’s allegations.

“She cursed him!” Someone said. “She has made him delirious. That’s why there’s a curse on female mages!”

“No one believes you, Sehun—”

“I do.” A voice said and everyone looked towards the brown creature that had stepped forward. The brownie’s soft voice was enough to make Oh Shin laugh at its input.

“Cute. My son has a brownie—”

Sudden gasps burst from the guests when Namjoon began to change, his body sizing up to a human and I finally understood by he wore the long dress in the first place. As humorous as it would be in a relaxed situation, it was genius and he finally stood before Oh Shin with the dress stopping at his ankles.

However, every one was too shocked to even notice his attire, some people screeching.

“It’s the Royal Messenger!”

“Maybe he did try to kill his own son! It all makes sense!” Someone said and I could see realization wash over a few people. Namjoon’s reappearance had uncharmed a few people.

“He tried to kill me.” Namjoon voiced, his eyes on the Royal Headmaster. “He has all of you charmed and his is overridden by his greed of power! He is going to attack Earth next!”

“He tried to kill me.” Sehun’s voice broke and I could feel his sudden sadness. To have your own father try to get rid of you hits differently. “You tried to kill your own son.”

It seemed like Oh Shin was caught in a trap and before I knew it, it was like he was a different person. He smirked and nodded, admitting to his evil doings.

“This is my calling, Sehun. I have to do what I have to do—This is my divine calling. Yes, if you all want to know, I started the war with Euren. And look what we have now?” He asked. “We have Euren under our lead. We have dragons, we have their people. We have more slaves.”

To my surprise, some people clapped and I turned to see that some of them wore smirks on their faces.

Wow, these people were messed up.

“Why are you clapping?” A man asked. “My son died fighting in the war! You are delirious and a horrible leader!”

“Master Han… You have put your own son in jail before.” Another man replied. “The Royal Headmaster just wants us Exodian’s to achieve ultimate power. With his rule, we nobles will be able to become rich while the poor stay poor.”

“That is right, Master Moon.” Oh Shin drawled. “You all deserve power and Exodus deserves to rule both Euren and Earth! Gaian’s are nothing compared to us!” He spread his arms apart. “But before I do achieve my goal, I want to know who stands with me and who doesn’t! I want you to all bow before me and accept me as your sole leader until we finally reach our goal together.”

And it was like a tidal wave, one by one they stood before him and bowed. Rows and rows of people and I heard Baekhyun gasp. Only EXO wasn’t bowing and a few people scattered here and there. Suho was beside his father who also wasn’t bowing but because he was standing with us, it wasn’t noticeable. Master Changho’s eyes were intense with fury and had his lips pressed into a tight line.

And there was one person who wasn’t bowing in the midst of people who I just met. Master Jung stood out like a sore thumb, his fingers curling into a fist as he shook it angrily.

“You tried to hire someone to kill Jaehyun?” He asked, and Oh Shin didn’t respond. “You wanted to kill your son and you tried to kill mine? I will not bow down to you!”

Master Jung’s voice shook in fury and I saw Jaehyun take a step forward. Oh Shin smirked at the people in front him who were boing and a few others who were not.

“Let me show you want happens when you don’t bow down to me.” Oh Shin seethed and before I could blink, an arrow shot out from one of the guards, the arrow going straight to one of the noblemen who had decided not to bow down to Oh Shin. His body dropped to the ground and blood oozed onto the floor. Gasp and screams from those surrounding him echoed. “Bow down to me, Master Jung. You are the second richest, the second influential man in Exodus. With my reign, you can serve me.”

“No.” Master Jung replied. “I will not bow down to a murderer! I will not bow down because you are nothing but a power-hungry person! You are irresponsible and evil and I will not let the future generations be under the lead of someone like you!”

“Father! Stand down!” I heard Jaehyun cut him off. He was afraid for his father’s life and I could already see Oh Shin sneer. “Please!” Jaehyun begged but Master Jung kept on going.

“You are a disgrace to Exodus. And I would rather die than bow down to you!”

The moment he spoke, Oh Shin lifted up a hand and signaled for the guard to shoot. I could hear Jaehyun’s voice yell in panic.

“FATHER!”

Suddenly a bow shot forward and I could see a fast movement in my peripheral vision and before I knew it, I saw Kai grab Johnny—teleporting him to where Master Jung was and the bow shot straight to Jaehyun’s keeper. It struck Johnny straight on the chest.

But Johnny was impenetrable and he stood in front of Master Jung and Kai, Kai teleporting him back to where EXO stood.

Fuck. Jaehyun scampered to his father, his hands going over his father’s body to make sure he was okay.

“You got lucky, Master Jung.” Oh Shin drawled and I saw Sehun glower. “I’m afraid that today has been both a good day and bad day. Never knew I’d fail, but also never knew people would stick by my side.

“What do you want?” Sehun asked. “What is it that you want?”

“I want you to put the ring on Harin and give her to me. Do that and I will let you go, Sehun.” Oh Shin said to Sehun. “You and your friends do not need to die.”

“Never.” Sehun shook his head before I saw his eyes move to Suga who was in the crowd beside Oh Shun. “Cousin. He admitted to starting the war—Come and stand with me. You know that’s the right thing to do.”

I saw Suga’s eyes turn gray and I knew he knew that Oh Shin was evil. He was about to step forward when I saw Oh Shun’s hand reach out to grip his son’s shoulder.

“Suga. Where do you think you are going?”

“Father, Sehun is speaking the truth.” Suga urged and Oh Shun stared his son down.

“This is not the about the truth, Suga. This is about who will win.” Shun told his son and to my dismay Suga dropped his head lower and looked at the ground, stepping back.

“Good. It is indeed family who stays with you. I wish my own son was like that. I will reward you greatly, my nephew.”

Suga kept silent his eyes still trained on the ground.

“Sehun. Put the ring on Harin and hand her to me. You are surrounded.” Oh Shin began. “Do it or I will kill one person for every minute that passes.”

He said this with such ease and a murmur ran through the people.

“You are sick!”

An arrow shot forward straight for Sehun but if the arrow was fast, Kim Kai was faster, teleporting and grabbing the arrow like it was a javelin. He threw the arrow back and the arrow flew in the air towards Oh Shin. Siwon’s shield formed almost immediately and the arrow dropped as it made impact with the shield.

“Young Master Kai!” Oh Shin thundered.

“Kill the Royal Headmaster!” Someone yelled out. “Why is no one doing anything?”

As if acting on impulse, Kai grabbed a nearby knife that was used for eating, the sharp edge glistening under the light and before we knew it; he teleported behind Siwon’s shield just to try to stab Oh Shin.

“KAI!” Baekhyun yelled.

Kai was fast, but Chanyeol was faster. The tall man grabbed Kai and fastened a cuff over him, a cuff that I realized was the one that would take out the power of mages before grabbing the knife and threateningly placing it by Kai’s neck. Taeyong was beside him and even he had held Kai down.

“Kai! Chanyeol, you sick bastard!” Baekhyun screeched. “You are exactly like the murderer he is! Kai is our friend!”

The knife was close to Kai’s neck and Kai was struggling, the tip of the knife slicing the skin on his neck.

“Lee Taeyong!” Jaehyun said at the same time, his face fuming. “What will Doyoung say? You’re siding with—”

“Kill him.” Oh Shin said, waving a hand to Chanyeol and Chanyeol’s eyes darkened. He lifted the knife up and was about to slam it down on Kai when there was a yell.

“Not on my watch!”

It all happened very fast and I saw Jin drop from the ceiling and I guess that was what Jungkook meant as “Jin and J-hope are around.”. Screams filled the room and I saw Jin drop down on Chanyeol, enough to make the man topple over. Siwon was caught by surprise and Taeyong grabbed Jin, flinging him to the side as Kai followed Jin—falling down the steps of the stairs.

“Get Sehun and the female mage!” Oh Shin roared.

Suddenly the lights went off and as my eyes adjusted quickly into the darkness. The warmth of Sehun’s body then was ripped away from me and I flailed when I saw him dragged away. Everyone was one fumbling in the dark when I heard arrows shoot down and groans filling the room.

When the lights went back on, three people were dead on the ground.

“My husband! My husband--! He bowed to you!” A woman began screaming and, in a rash, the guards began to run after Jin and Kai who were now in the middle of the ballroom. Jin brandished a sword and lashed out to the guards, Kai who had nothing as weapon balled his fists up. I rushed to the side to see Sehun being dragged away towards Oh Shin, Kyungsoo already on his way.

“Kill the mages! Kill those who do not side with the Headmaster!” Another man said and a fight broke out. I heard the sound of ice crashing against the floor and I didn’t have to turn to know it was Xiumin. I yelled for Sehun who was struggling against the men when I noticed that they had cuffed him. His powers were gone and like Kai, he was not fit to fight against the men that were bigger and stronger than him.

Crash.

Boulders began to fly and Kyungsoo made big rocks, dropping them on the guards. It made the guards yelp, letting go of Sehun to run away from the boulders that were big enough to crush them. Sehun kicked them away and at the corner of my eye I saw V slamming guards with the glass tray. Namjoon, who I didn’t know could fight, was fighting in that dress he was wearing when I felt someone grab my hair, a sword to my neck.

“HARIN!” Sehun yelled, skidding to a stop a few feet in front of me when Oh Shin, who was watching people fight with a smug look on his face behind Siwon’s remade shield spoke. I turned and sucked the guys soul out, throwing it away the guy dropping to the ground. At the same time, the guards that had finally stood up, lunged for Sehun; Sehun toppling to the ground. One of them grabbed Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo struggling.

“Put the ring on her or we will kill you.” Oh Shin told Sehun who trembled, his hand going into his pocket to take out the ring. “If you use your powers, Kyungsoo, we will kill Sehun!”

“If you want the ring, I’m going to give it to you, Father. Let me and Kyunsgoo go!”

“I want the ring on her and only on her!” Oh Shin told Sehun and I saw Sehun try to edge closer, the blade of the sword threatening to slice his skin open. “Do it or I’ll kill both you and your keeper!”

I lifted my hand to blind them, my eyes becoming black when Sehun let out a groan.

“If you use your powers, I will slice his neck open!” The guard warned.

“Ong Harin. Listen to me.” Sehun spoke urgently, taking the ring out of the box. “Come here…”

Was he actually going to put the ring on me? What if I get controlled like I was before?

“Come here, Ong Harin!” Sehun gritted his teeth and trusted him, my hand going to his. The man tightened his grip on Sehun’s neck. “I need to be near her to put the ring on her! At least, let me hug her before you take her away from me--”

“Master. Master no put—” Kyungsoo began.

“Do it now, Sehun!” Oh Shin seethed and I saw impatience flash through his eyes.

“Ong Harin.” Sehun spoke suddenly, lowering his voice and he hugged me, wincing as the guard let go of him and aimed the tip of the sword on Sehun’s throat but he was still making sure he was far away from me as if he knew I could take his soul anytime.

I tried to listen to Sehun, the chaos of blood and the smell of death as people fought against each other made me trembled. “Ong Harin, take out my soul. Kyungsoo, make a soul flower and store my soul in the flower. The ring--”

“What are you going to do?” I asked, panicking. “Sehun—”

“Kill him then.” Oh Shin said lazily when Sehun raised a hand, the ring in his palm.

“I’m putting it on her.” He voiced and Kyungsoo wriggled in protest. “Do what I tell you to.” He whispered.

Oh Shin watched us greedily and before I knew it, Sehun slipped the ring onto his pinky and I felt my breath knock out of my lungs and Sehun’s body then writhed from the power of the ring, binding his body with the ring. I gasped, lunging forward and dragging his soul out from him before yelling for Kyungsoo to make the flower.

“Harin!” A man said, and I saw Kris swooping down on the man, a knife in his hand as he plunged the knife down on the guard’s neck and I saw blood spirt out. Kyungsoo knocked his head back, his head slamming against the head of the guard behind him before he made the flower. I put Sehun’s soul in it, everything happening so fast as Sehun’s body fell forward onto the ground. Kris took the knife out and flung it towards one of the men coming for us, yelling.

“Stay back!” He said to me and I guarded Sehun’s body, seeing everyone aggressively trying to kill each other, both sides serving two different people. “Take Sehun away from here! Get Baekhyun and go to the Byun Mansion—We’ll follow you there.”

“W-Where?” I blubbered when I felt some grab my hand. I turned to see Jaehyun beside me, Johnny running forward to grab Sehun. “How—"

My heart beat in my chest and I felt them drag me away from the ballroom, the guards on guard no where to be found because of the chaos.

“Master… Master…” Kyungsoo was mumbling, his hand cupping the Soul flower in his palm. “Master soul with Kyungsoo. Must protect…”

“GET THEM!” I heard Oh Shin yell out when he saw us and suddenly, I could hear a wave of water wash over the ballroom, the smell of blood scattering every where when Suho began to make a tsunami.

“Harin--- Harin! Let’s go, let’s go! Blind all of them and let’s hurry out of here!” Baekhyun told me, followed by Tao and Luhan who was holding a sword, looking exhausted. “My sister has the orb. To the room of portals! We have to leave. NOW!”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Suho!” Xiumin yelled, ice coming from the fingertips. “Direct it to him—”

The ice from his fingertips shot through the air and almost reached Oh Shin when Siwon made another forcefield. Chanyeol’s eyes were glowing red and he was ready to blast anyone who came near Oh Shin.

“Kai!” Xiumin yelled to the man beside as he threw a teacup against the person. Xiumin was bleeding and his leg was cut open—He couldn’t see Harin or Sehun and it worried him greatly. Kai and Jin were will engrossed in the fight and Kai was utilizing all he had—his arms and legs. “They’re gone.”

“We have to go find them—” Lay sprung up. “We have to find them—”

“Son!” Kim Changho, Suho’s father, spoke and Lay jumped when the old man was seen fighting alongside Jaehyun’s father as they threatening slashed the air with a sword they picked up from the dead guards. “What plan do you have?”

“Father—” Suho said, alert at the fighting the old men were doing. “You have to leave!”

“They left!” Kris yelled back, twirling with a sword that he had picked up in his hand. “Baekhyun and his sister, Harin, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Tao, Luhan, Jaehyun and Johnny!” 

“Where are they? WHERE DID THEY GO?!” Oh Shin’s voice thundered. “Follow them! I want all of the people here dead!”

He had ordered and the guards were about to run after Harin and Sehun when Kai decided to kill them first, grabbing the sword and throwing it like a javelin. He missed his powers but he knew he wouldn’t get the cuff off anytime soon.

“KILL THEM!”

The order was enough to make Chanyeol’s eyes begin to glow, Taeyong beside him, harnessing the energy as they were about to shoot it to the people to kill all of them when the doors burst open and suddenly the sound of moo’s scattered across the ballroom.

The sudden appearance of cows took Kris by surprise, the man freezing at the spot as the cows sped forward towards with no direction. Xiumin saw the cow and even in the frenzy, remembered them as the sacred cows from Shinee’s Echo post office.

“Oi! Come here!” A voice sounded and when he turned to the side, he saw one of the guard’s motion to him. Looking closer, he saw that it was Key, holding a bow and arrow.

“He’s leaving--!” Someone yelled out and when they looked up, they saw that Chanyeol was behind the Royal Headmaster, Siwon shielding him as they began cover him. Oh Shin was leaving and he walked down the hallway out of sight.

He was leaving everyone else to die under his orders.

“Come here!” Key yelled, moving to the side as he shot an arrow out. “We have to leave.”

Xiumin followed him, the some of the mages hurrying after Key, trying to seem as discrete as possible when they reached the front of the Royal Castle. Key ushered them over and before they knew it, they were shoved into a huge carriage that was already seemingly prepared.

“Here’s an orb and here is the flower Sehun asked me to get...” Key tossed Xiumin an orb and a small box when they heard a huff and a puff behind them. They looked back to see Suho carrying his father on his back as Master Jung hurried after them looking worried.

“He was stabbed!” Suho said frantically and Lay quickly brought Suho’s father into the carriage. “There were cows—”

“Those were our sacred cows. We prepared it as a distraction to pretend to kill Jaehyun so the Headmaster would think we tried. He wanted theatrics.” Key said. “Go to the portal by the alley, the orb is to the Soul Cemetery. You need to get away from here first. Soul City is not safe for all of you anymore. Go.”

His voice was urgent and Xiumin nodded, pushing all of them in the carriage before turning to see that Key was about to run back.

“Why are you helping us?” Xiumin asked, and Key turned back his face unreadable.

“I’m not. I’m whatever side my father is against.” He replied, turning back and running up the steps before yelling back. “I’ll send you guys an invoice, where ever you are!”

“Whose your fa—” Xiumin was about to ask but Key had already disappeared.

Xiumin heaved himself up the carriage, the horses moving forward in fast speed as the rider whipped them, the sound sharp and loud. Xiumin opened the box that Key gave to him, seeing the pink glow of the soul flower as it sparkled. His attention was finally snapped when Suho spoke. 

“Father.” Suho said, pressing the wound of his father’s stomach. Lay was trying to heal it, but because of shocked he was—his hands were trembling and he somehow couldn't seem to concentrate his power. In the end, the war was prepared for. This was an engagement party gone bad.

“I got it, I got it.” Lay said to Suho as his hands finally glowed. Master Jung looked worried and patted Changho on the stomach. “They are at the Byun Mansion. How are we going to go there if we go to Soul Cemetery? Chen, you alright?”

“We’ll handle it when we get there.” Kris replied. “I’m more worried of the vigilantes. Why, what's wrong with Chen?" 

Chen was trembling, his hands filled with blood. "Nothing... It's just the shock. Are you sure that the rest of the vigilante's will be okay?" 

“They’ll survive. They have been doing this for a while now.” Lay said, knowing that Jin and J-hope would find a way to survive. “I don’t like how we have divided into two groups.”

“We can contact them.” Suho said suddenly, a hand going to his pocket and taking out a Sier. “Jaehyun always keeps a Sier with him.”

“Contact him, tell them we’re coming.”

Suho nodded, hoping that the other of the mages arrived safely as the carriage brought them towards the portal in the alley.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Byun mansion]

We burst through the portal and Johnny fell onto the floor, Sehun’s body falling limply to the ground. Tao and Luhan groaned, all of us looking around to see that it was Baekhyun’s mansion. I dropped my knees down to shake Sehun’s body that was soulless. I had no idea what state he was in. Was he sleeping? What was going on?

“Sehun…” I said his name and he didn’t respond, Jaehyun going down and pressing his ear against Sehun’s chest. “Is he dead?”

“No, the ring is keeping him alive.” Jaehyun said, sitting up and grabbing my hand to press it down on Sehun’s chest. I could still feel his heart beating and I let out a sigh of relief when I heard Baekhyun cough. “He asked us to take his soul out because without a soul, his body will not be able to operate. The ring controls the body but without the soul, it’s just controlling a vessel.”

“Master stupid.” Kyungsoo’s voice trembled, placing the flower carefully down on the platter.

“And how do we put his soul back? How do we bring him back?” I asked, trying to tug the ring out of his finger but it didn’t budge. “We can’t leave him like this!”

“The ring of Gemini can’t be taken out.” Tao whispered softly. “It was used to encage one Gemini twin to another, that’s why it can’t be taken out. If you try to cut his finger out, the ring will be sucked back on. Because it’s a ring made by the zodiac, the magic is running through his body and his body will be powered by the ring.”

Fuck.

I burst into tears, not understanding how a single party could go wrong. I knew why Sehun hadn’t thrown away the ring and it was because it was at sword point but now that there was no way to take the ring off, it was so much worse. Suddenly a beeping sound came from Jaehyun’s pocket and he fumbled in his tuxedo before bringing out a Sier.

“Do I answer it?” Jaehyun asked, his voice paranoid. “We have no idea who it is until we answer it.”

“Maybe it’s one of our people.” Bora replied and he nodded, answering the Sier. Suho’s voice was immediately calming and everyone huddled around the Sier.

“We’re going on the way to the portal. We’ll be at Soul Cemetery and we’ll find a way to go to the Byun Mansion.”

“Senior, Sehun has the ring on but his soul—”

“Ong Harin. Protect those who are with you at the moment. We’ll find a way.” Suho told me. “We’ll be there soon.”

I was about to reply when his face disappeared and I saw Baekhyun stand up, swaying when a small voice spoke.

“Young Master!” Baekhyun turned to the sound and when I looked up, I saw a small dwarf. It was probably one of the dwarves Baekhyun was talking about whenever he spoke of those who worked for his family.

“Dopey!” Baekhyun said, dropping his voice into a loud whisper. “Dopey, come here. I need you to prepare the East wing.”

“Young Master come home so early!” The dwarf chirped. “You want Master and mistress—”

“No. Don’t tell them. They hardly come to the East Wing anyway.” Baekhyun said and he snuck me a look. “The less people who know, the better. My parents… They love the Royal Headmaster.”

“A little too much.” Bora agreed. “I’ll have the dwarves prepare this side of the mansion. It’s best if we go to the dungeons. We need to get away from the portal, you know. I think every one will be trying to find us.”

“I think you should tell Mom and Dad that you’re here and you didn’t go to the party. Not like they know but, you need to be able to stop them from coming to the East Wing if you ever need to.” Baekhyun told his sister who nodded.

“I will.”

I wasn’t paying attention to any of them, my hands going to press against Sehun’s warm body. Thank god it was still warm, my hands gripping his hands.

“We’ll find a way, Harin.” Tao told me. “There is always a way. Trust me.”

I nodded, trying to have faith in the situation.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Seers cackled, their eyes on the round ball before they sang Sehun’s and Harin’s prophecy over and over again.

“Finally, Sisters.” One said, a hand gracefully drawing something in the air as a celebratory motion. “Finally, the first part of the prophecy is over. She has finally killed him.”

“I can’t wait for this to be over, Sister.” Two sighed. “It’ll be a long and rough journey. However, I believe…”

“I believe the deities have chosen the right person to be the savior this time.” One said and her two sisters agreed into the darkness. “No savior has ever made it this far. We have seen the prophecy go to different saviors but finally! A young woman who is brave and young man who is willing to sacrifice. I think this is the generation that will finally fulfil the unification of the four worlds.”

“Sisters.” Three suddenly said. "The second half of her prophecy has begun--"

As she seeks out the illuminati, the full extent of her powers will be returned.

Her prophecy, the knowledge of her birth-land— she will yearn to learn.

She will reunite with the half she was taken away from.

The sole ruler of her land, she will become.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	32. over the rainbow we go

[Soul cemetery]

“I have to drop off you guys here and head back to Key!” The male that was riding the carriage said and everyone realized that it was Minho. Xiumin nodded to him, Suho helping his father off, everyone trailing behind him. They all watched Minho give them a nod, turning the carriage as fast as he could before heading back to the Royal Castle. Lay let out a small sharp exhale at the thought of the peacemakers but shook his head to dispel the thoughts of worry from his head, Xiumin securing the box and tossing the orb to Luhan who caught it.

“We’ll have to camp in Soul Cemetery and find a way to the Byun Mansion, don’t we?” Kai asked, shaking his wrist that still had the cuff. He was annoyed he couldn’t use his powers and without his abilities he felt like he was a burden.

Suho nodded and Luhan threw the orb into the portal, all of them stepping towards it and getting sucked into a whirlwind as they bounced off the portal onto the ground. Soul Cemetery was just like how a cemetery was meant to be—dreary, cold and seemingly haunted.

Since the party started when the sun set, a few hours had passed and the night was deepening. The mages had no idea what to do in order to get to Byun Mansion, but even though they were young and full of strength—the two father’s that had followed them weren't. Kim Changho was healed, but his weak heart had made him collapse to the ground. He hated travelling by portals, the speed and the intensity was bad for his health and he could feel his heart beating in his chest.

Master Jung was fine, but he also was pretty worn out from the fighting. The man was in his mid 50’s, a few years younger than Master Changho but living a life of stress from doing business was something that had caused him to age faster than the rest. Suho looked over to his father, worriedly and told them to rest.

“We should find a way to head to the Byun Mansion when the sun rises. I think it’s too dangerous to travel at night.” Lay said, trying to squint into the dark. “We don’t have Harin’s eyes.”

“I’ll scout out. For now, we should move away from the portal. Let’s camp out near the trees.” Kris told them, flying up. He was tired and his mind was active, but he knew that they had to do everything to keep everyone safe.

Chen’s hand glowed and an electric ball glowed in his hand, the male creating a dim light throughout the cemetery.

They began walking to the trees, Suho leading his father under one big tree and excused himself. Suho was still awkward being with his father and even in a situation like this, he found it hard to express his gratitude to the older man and be in his presence. It was also a matter of privacy and respect, Suho knowing it wasn’t yet time to get too close.

“We’ll be by that tree. Call us if you need anything, Father.” Suho had said before heading off. They weren’t that far away and Changho agreed, leaning against the tree. Master Jung sneaked a look at the older man in the dark before commenting on Changho’s and Suho’s relationship.

“Not that close?” Master Jung asked and Changho nodded in the dark.

“My son hates me.” He replied, struggling to sit up. “I wasn’t a present father while he was growing up. And if it’s someone who knows how to hold grudges, it’s Suho.”

“Mine too.” Jung Hae-in replied, thinking of Jaehyun. “I haven’t had a proper conversation with him. The moment he woke up from the curse of Rumpelstiltskin, he decided to go to SM. It’s hard, but I don’t know how to tell him that all I’ve ever done was try to have and protect him.”

“You had him quite late?” Master Changho asked the younger male beside him.

“Yes. My wife couldn’t bear children so we didn’t have him until I was 33.” Jung Hae-in replied and Changho nodded, patting his chest softly as his heart began to slow down.

“Tell me about it.” Changho said and Hae-in frowned, leaning back before he began to tell him how he had Jaehyun. How his son was asleep for thirteen years and woke up with a deep-set hatred for his parents because life was hard for him when he opened his eyes. He told him about how confused he was, why was Jaehyun able to speak to Rumpelstiltskin but not him? He was trying, he really was to prove to Jaehyun that he treasured his son—He just wasn’t good with words.

“I hired Johnny SeoPaku. He lived with the giants.” He told Changho. “Just so he could be with Jaehyun. It was between him and his cousin, Lucas WongYukhei, but he seemed much more responsible.”

“Our kids don’t know how much we try.” Changho agreed, sighing. “Suho hates the fact that he’s half siren but it wasn’t under my control. I was charmed by her beauty and her love, I didn’t realize she was a siren.”

“It wasn’t your fault. As fathers, all we can do right now is try.” Master Jung Hae-in replied before closing his eyes, letting sleep wash over his body. He could hear Changho breathing steadily beside him and it was a mutual communication between them. They have heard of each other before, Jung Hae-in and Kim Changho, both of them being in the list of ‘Top Ten Richest’ in Exodus but they have never really approached each other until today.

Mutual enemies do bring people together.

The men basked in the silence of the cemetery, getting some rest as an hour passed when Changho heard trudging. He opened his eyes, suddenly alert at the sound. He was a sensitive sleeper and the littlest noise bothered him—Living in a big, isolated mansion on an island tended to do that to you. Jung Hae-in was in deep sleep and Changho shook him awake, the man jolting up.

“Someone’s coming. I hear footsteps.” Changho told Hae-in who sat up, squinting into the darkness. “Listen—”

The trudging was coming closer and Changho opened his mouth to yell out for Suho just in time to see the figure stop in front of him.

“Jisung! I found them! Hello, I'm Zhong Chenle!” A young voice said just as Changho called his son. He heard his son rustle awake before running over to them. The young male reached up and before they knew it, light shined onto them. Suho squinted at the sudden light and they saw that two males stood in front of them, wearing helmets with flashlights on them. They smiled cheekily and Suho recognized them almost immediately.

“Who are those—” Kris asked, showing up from behind Suho before saying their names. “Chenle! Jisung! Wha—”

The two males bowing down to Suho and Kris, greeting them. “Hello, Seniors. It’s been awhile since we’ve seen you.” Chenle said.

“Of course, NCT Dream graduated early.” Suho said, relaxing. They weren’t threats, Chenle and Jisung part of NCT Dream. He, Kris, Lay and Donghae had taught them when they were back in SM. “What are you doing here?”

He had forgotten that Soul Cemetery was close to the Dreamweaver fortress. Suho had never went there but he knew of it. Dreamweaver’s were able to see visions and visit people in their dreams and NCT Dream all studied how to analyze and how to develop their visions and abilities in SM. They all were under Donghae for personal training, Literature with Kris, and History with Suho.

Dreamweavers were meant to be like psychologists; they analyzed your dreams, sent messages, see visions and try to make sense of it. Most people visited them as therapy and they lived in isolation in the Dreamweaver Fortress owned by Chenle’s grandfather. They had to live without listening to current news, events since they all wanted to focus on having an unbiased opinion based on only information given by each client.

“Is Senior Sehun dead yet?” Chenle suddenly asked and Suho frowned at his question.

“What does that mean?”

“Jisung once had a vision of Senior Sehun dead.” Chenle said, adjusting his hat. He smiled and his eyes turned into a horizontal line. He was cheeky and cute that Suho knew it was an innocent question.

“He died but he’s fine now.” Kris replied and Chenle nodded.

“Nice.” He said, without asking much. Jisung stood quietly beside Chenle, eyes on the ground and Suho wondered how the little kid had grown so tall. “How are Haechan and Mark?” Chenle asked again, looking curious. “Did they graduate yet?”

“Not yet.” Suho answered, patient with his questions before asking another of his own. “Why are you here? How did you find us?”

“I was in my sleep shift when Royal Messenger Namjoon visited me in my sleep. He told me…” Chenle paused and searched his pocket before taking out a crumpled paper to which he squinted at. “That Shinee told them that they gave you an orb to the Soul Cemetery…. And that you are in Soul Cemetery and to come and get all of you. So, I woke up Jisung from his sleep and he cried.”

Chenle said it like was the most normal thing in the world and Suho chuckled, remembering how much Jisung cried when he was in SM. He was the youngest in SM at that time, and they all doted on him. Chenle grinned, his cheerful demeanor seemingly to not have changed since he had graduated with the rest of NCT Dream.

“No wonder you’re so quiet, Jisung.” Kai said and Jisung bowed down, obviously in a cranky mood when Kai asked Chenle a follow up question. “How are Shinee and the vigilante’s? Is Namjoon safe?”

“Yes. They got away.” Chenle replied. “I think they are in hiding somewhere. For now, we should head back to the fortress… I didn’t tell the others that we came out. After you rest, we have a portal in our fortress and you can go wherever you need to be.”

“Of course.” Luhan responded, feeling grateful for Namjoon’s help. He didn’t want to travel all over to the Byun Mansion, it would have been a long and difficult journey especially with Suho and Jaehyun’s father.

Chenle motioned them to follow him and they walked past the cemetery, the cold wind hitting their skin. It took awhile when they finally stopped in front of a wall made of thorns. The thorns were sharp and Chen was about to ask them how they’d go through the wall when Chenle raised a hand and it moved, making way for them.

“Defense system.” Chenle said. “And also, it seems intimidating.”

They walked towards the fortress and over a moat when Chenle pushed the huge steel door with much difficulty. They all went in and saw that the fortress was decorated to the point of luxury.

“Where are the others?” Kris asked, wanting to see his former students, Jisung pointing to an open door that had voices coming from it.

“The study.” Jisung mumbled under breath and Chenle turned to them.

“I think you should let them rest. Jisung will lead you to the bedrooms.” He said, motioning to Suho’s and Jaehyun’s father looked like they were about to fall asleep on the spot. Suho agreed and excused himself with Luhan who also seemed tired, saying he’d escort Master Changho and Master Jung to their bedrooms.

“I’ll meet you guys in the study after.” Suho told them, and Kris nodded. Chenle began leading them to the study and when they approached the room, the first person they saw was a blindfolded male drawing on a piece of paper.

Kris couldn’t recognize him from behind but when they came closer, he saw that he had drawn people—lots of them behind a face that was obvious that it was Chenle.

“What’s that, Renjun?”

The male named Renjun suddenly ripped off his blindfold and stared at the picture before grumbling. “I had a dream and it’s just you! I dreamt that you brought people over--- OH!” He turned and recognized the people who stood behind Chenle, the male bowing. “I didn’t even notice you were gone!”

“I went with Jisung. Senior Suho and Luhan are here too, but they’ll come later.”

“You’ve grown.” Xiumin complimented and Renjun blushed, bowing profusely to them.

“I see you draw your dreams now. You used to write them down.” Kris said, sweeping his eyes over the room to see detailed drawings. “How have you been?”

“I’ve… We’ve been fine, Senior.” Renjun replied, keeping his eyes on the ground. Suddenly sounds of people talking could be heard and two males walked in, both of them deep in conversation. “Jaemin! Jeno!” Renjun whispered loudly before jerking his head to the mages that have arrived, the two Dreamweavers that came in looking surprised.

“Seniors!” One of them said loudly. “Oh, you’re here. I dreamt that you would come a few days back, but I didn’t know it would be today.”

“Royal Messenger Namjoon came into my dreams today so I went to go get them.” Chenle told Jaemin. “Now that my work is done, I’ll leave all of you to talk to each other. I need to catch up on some sleep.”

“Alright, alright. Off you go.” Jaemin said patting Chenle’s head as he left. “Kids… They need their sleep.” He said, chuckling. The guy next to him smiled quietly and politely when Suho walked in with Luhan and Jisung, saying the name of the two Dreamweavers.

“Jaemin! Jeno!” Suho said, his eyes twinkling with adoration. “And Renjun… Oh, you guys have grown so much! It’s been a moment since I’ve seen all of you…. Oh, you draw your dreams now, Renjun! You used to write paragraphs of your dream analysis!”

“Yes, sir.” Renjun replied, mumbling, gripping the pencil.

“Well, now that all of you are here…. Should we all go the vision room?” Jaemin asked cheerfully, Chen frowning at the name of the room. It was pretty much self-explanatory but what could Dreamweavers show them? Chen wasn’t familiar with what they did, he just knew they were an elite group that trained immensely in trying to use dreams as psychological therapy.

“Why the long face?” Jeno asked Jisung, placing a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder when Jisung sighed.

“I was sleeping and Chenle woke me up and now I can’t fall asleep anymore.” He mumbled, Jeno ruffling the back of his hair.

“Come, this way! Renjun, just stay here. I know you need to get all those drawings out.” Jaemin clapped his hands and motioned them over, everyone following him into another room. They walked past a few empty rooms when Jaemin pushed the door open to one and when they entered, there were papers of drawings all over the walls.

The first thing the mages saw was that there were portraits of people pasted on the wall. Luhan stepped closer to one wall, and he saw that it had “SUPERS” written above all the portraits. On the wall, he recognized the faces… Siwon, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, Leeteuk and a few more others. He squinted, seeing the notes written by their faces.

“Whenever we dream something, we tell Renjun and we put it in the vision room.” Jeno explained. “We then put notes, one by one and hope it makes sense.”

The wall of the “Supers” had Donghae’s face crossed out and Luhan concluded it was because they dreamt that he was dead. He looked at the names, tilting his head when he saw that a few more others were crossed out.

“Why is Senior Siwon, Senior Leeteuk… and this guy crossed out?” Luhan asked, pointing to them before reading the name that was unfamiliar to him. “K…Kyuhyun.”

“They’re dead.” Jaemin replied brightly and Kai shook his head.

“No, they’re not.”

“Well, then maybe they will be!” Jaemin shrugged. “Our dreams are visions of maybe’s, possibilities, past events and so much more. It’s all jumbled in one. Is Senior Donghae dead yet?”

Kris gave a grim nod and Jaemin’s face fell, a different demeanor from before.

“Oh. I had personal sessions with him when we were studying in SM.” Jaemin blinked and Jeno patted Jaemin’s shoulder. “We all did. Chenle and Renjun will be devastated, but it’s not like we didn’t know it would happen. Jisung dreamt about Senior Donghae dying three days in a row.”

“I did.” Jisung piped up, nodding.

“There is a wall of us.” Chen suddenly said and they all turned, crowding over to the wall. Only one person was crossed out and it was Sehun, a big red “X” on his face. “You crossed out Sehun’s face.”

“Is he dead yet?” Jeno asked suddenly, the same question Chenle asked when he found them.

“He did, but he’s alive now. What’s this?” Suho asked, pointing at the hands drawn beside Sehun’s portrait.

“I think Jisung wrote that—Jisung, what did I tell you? I told you to only put things that would be relevant!”

“It is!” Jisung suddenly insisted, pointing at the fingers. “I dreamt it! It’s nine fingers!”

Suho realized that one hand was missing a pinky, the male frowning. Dragging his eyes over to the end, he saw Harin’s photo with question marks all over it. While everyone was talking, he began to walk around the room to take in the different drawings when he stopped at a drawing of what seemed like a scepter. He tilted his head, staring at it when he heard Jeno’s voice float from behind him.

“Chenle was the one who dreamt of it.” Jeno’s voice was smooth and he stood beside his Senior calmly, his personality different from the rest of the Dreamweavers. He was NCT DREAM’s leader when they were in SM, topping the class in his analyzation of dreams, and it seemed like he was still their leader even after they have graduated. “We believe it’s a scepter. We still don’t know how and what it will be used for, but we know the illuminati protects it.”

“How accurate are your dreams?” Suho asked the younger male who fell deep in thought.

“No where near as accurate as Royal Messenger Namjoon.” Jeno replied. “But accurate enough to be able to string things together.”

Suho swept his eyes over one side when he noticed Wooseung’s picture standing alone at the side. It was the face of the body his soul had inhabited and Jeno saw Suho looking at the picture; explaining it before he could ask.

[Ong Wooseung/Kang Daniel drawn by Renjun, NCT DREAM]

“We dreamt of him on a couple of occasions. We think he’s the ultimate weapon.”

Suho’s eyes widened at Jeno’s statement. “But he has no powers. He was actually a—”

“A soul and is now in a peacemaker’s body? Then what Jaemin dreamt of actually came true. What’s his name? We dreamt of his face but we still don’t know his name.” Jeno said, taking out a pencil, waiting for Suho’s response.

“Ong Wooseung…” Suho paused, trying to remember Wooseung’s birthname. “…. Or Kang Daniel. What do you mean he is the ultimate weapon?”

“No idea. Jisung is the one who analyzed it and he insists that this guy will be the ultimate weapon.” Jeno replied, scribbling the names beside Wooseung’s portrait. “We don’t know yet. Maybe it’s not him who’s the weapon, maybe he finds a weapon and uses it. Maybe he finds someone who is the ultimate weapon.”

“Mhmm.” Suho mumbled to himself. “Sehun is actually in trouble, Jeno. Do you have any idea how to get a Gemini ring off? Or do you have any dreams regarding Sehun?”

“Well…” Jeno looked back to see his dreamweaver friends and the EXO mages deep in conversation. “I know Jisung dreamt of nine fingers, but I doubt it’s useful. The Gemini ring, you say?”

Suho nodded, the younger man shaking his head.

“Even if Jisung dreamt about nine fingers, you can’t cut off Senior Sehun’s finger off.” Jeno said. “Even I know that the ring is binded to his body and even if you try to cut it off, the magic will not allow it and it’ll be sucked back in.”

“That’s the problem. I don’t think the nine fingers thing may be relevant.” Suho agreed and Jeno looked like he was brooding.

“I did dream about something though.” Jeno paused. “But it was very hazy. Something about stone and magic and the stone breaking.”

“Stone?”

“Don’t ask me, Senior. I didn’t write it beside Senior Sehun’s photo because I honestly didn’t think it was relevant. We all dream crazy things once in a while, you know.”

“I wish it was all clearer so we know how things will play out.” Suho mumbled, struggling to take in the information and trying to make sense of it all. How will they get the ring out of Sehun’s finger? He told Harin that they would find a way, but even he didn’t know if he could, he just knew she was having a meltdown and wanted to say anything to make her feel better.

“I wish you all the luck, Senior.” Jeno said and Suho caught sight a photo of a young male put above Wooseung’s photo. It was a face he had never seen before. He had thick lips and soft innocent eyes—His facial features looked similar to someone and Suho tried to pin point who, but he couldn’t.

“Who’s that?” He asked Jeno who lifted his head up.

“Also Jisung. He dreamt of him.” Jeno sighed. “To be honest, anything on this side of the wall is Jisung and we don’t pay much attention to it. He’s the youngest, you know, so sometimes he’s susceptible to weird dreams.”

Suho squinted, seeing writing beside the photo. “Someone of royal blood that will come to Exodus. An acting monarch.” He whispered to himself and Jeno nodded.

“I told you.” Jeno told Suho. “It doesn’t make sense. When I first heard it, I wondered if it would be an acting monarch from Euren—But Euren has no monarchy. So, I think he probably dreamt up something that had already happened. Maybe an old prince or something.”

[Unknown person, drawn by Renjun and dreamnt by Jisung; NCT DREAM]

“Ah.” Suho murmured, deciding to not think about it. He had other things to worry about.

“Senior Suho! Jeno!” Jaemin’s voice rang out and they turned to see him smiling at them. “I think you should go to bed; you need sleep. Let us bring you to the quarters and when you wake up, we have one orb to the Byun mansion so you can leave by then.”

“Of course.” Kris said, thanking them before they were all escorted to their bedrooms for the night.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Studyroom, Oh Vacation house]

“Where are they, do you know?” Oh Shin demanded, his eyes flashing dangerously when he found out they couldn’t find his son or his group of mages. “I need Ong Harin and I need my son dead—Find out where they are right now!”

“There is no way to trace where they went, sir.” Siwon replied, keeping his head down. “I heard they went into the portal because someone helped them but there is no way to find out where they went. They could be anywhere.”

“Shinee…” Oh Shin seethed, flickering his eyes to Oh Shun who sat with his eyes blank. Suga was beside him as Chanyeol and Taeyong had their backs against the wall; reading the situation. “Your bastard of a son born out of wedlock helped them, Shun.” He snapped at Shun who fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Shun knew his brother had a horrible temper and it wouldn’t do him good to answer back. His mind went to Key; his son who he had at a very young age—A few years younger before he got married to his current wife. It was a normal woman, a servant and when she got pregnant and died bearing Key, he had put Key in the orphanage and would send money every month. He did not want anything to do with a child that was meant to be a bastard.

“Key did it out of spite, Brother. You know he just wants to be on any side I am not on.” He finally replied to Oh Shin who sat back.

“I need ideas on how to get to Ong Harin.” He told Shun who didn’t dare to meet his brother’s eyes. “Tell me some.”

“We don’t think contacting any of them with a Sier will help, sir. A sier call cannot be traced but I thought of one thing that will lead Harin to us….Her brothers.” Siwon answered, and Oh Shin looked interested at his suggestion. “I know her brothers are somewhere here, travelling. I think we must first put a bounty on all their heads, including Master Changho and Master Jung. Then we must go to SM, school of mages. We should terrorize the kids… The Gaian has been in SM for most of the time she has been here in Exodus. I hear she’s very close to the pocket mage and the mage who screams. They also may know where her brothers are because the pocket mage has taken a liking to one of her older brothers and considers both of them as family.”

“You’re saying we have to make her come and save the mages?” Oh Shin asked and Siwon nodded.

“We should send one team to SM, and another team should go to check all the houses of the mages. They may be hiding in someone’s house.” Siwon replied and Oh Shin nodded.

“Do that then. Put a bounty and send a team to SM—”

“I would like to take part, sir.” Suga suddenly said, looking up. “I have always wanted to serve you. I want to prove myself.”

“Suga. If only Sehun had your loyalty.” Oh Shin smiled at his nephew that would have been warm if it wasn’t for the evil glint in his eyes. “Of course. Take the lot of the royal guards and bring them to SM. Start by killing NCT or any kid you can get your hands on. Blood has to be spilled to make a message. Only then will Ong Harin come to me... the amount of empathy she has is disgusting.”

Oh Shin spat before continuing. “And secure the pocket mage and his friend. Find out where her brothers are and bring them to me.”

“Yes, sir.” Suga replied, standing up and bowing.

He was going to prove himself. 

To the side he thought was right.

[Oh Shun, Oh Shin's brother]

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Byun Mansion, East Wing dungeons]

It was already three pm when I woke up to the sound of Kyungsoo mumbling to himself. I gripped Sehun’s hand that I was holding, his body still warm but unconscious. Kyungsoo’s flower that contained Sehun’s soul was right on his chest and he was protecting it with his life. He didn’t trust anyone with it, his hand cupping the flower gently as he slept. Baekhyun had asked the dwarves to put down mattresses on the floor and we were at the underground floor in the East Wing. Bora was the one coming back and forth from the East and West wing, telling us that her parents thought she had no idea where Baekhyun was and that she didn’t go to my engagement party.

I was getting dreams, very vivid ones. I got one from Namjoon that he and Jungkook were safe, all of them in their hideout. I was still shocked about what happened but Sehun needed my strength more than ever. I still felt exhausted when footsteps from upstairs came down and we heard voices.

“They’re here.” A familiar voice said and I quickly sat up, recognizing them. When I saw them, I quickly stood up and couldn’t help myself run towards them, flinging myself into Suho’s arms. His appearance made me feel as if I had my older brothers with me and he patted my head softly.

“Senior!” I heaved, suddenly tears threatening to come out again. “Sehun, he—”

“I know, I know.” Suho told me and when I turned, I already saw Kris, Lay, Luhan and Chen staring down on Sehun’s body. Kai was beside Suho and without saying anything he pulled me into a hug to try to comfort me.

“Young Mistress.” I heard my name being called and I turned and bowed down to Suho’s father who was smiling at me. I heard people talking and when I looked behind his shoulder, it was Jaehyun fussing over his father; a hand going to pat his father’s body to check if he was alright. “You’re very brave.”

“Thank you, Master Changho.” I replied. He coughed and like Suho, he reached up to pat me on the head.

“If there is a will, there is a way.” He told me. “We’ll figure it out together.”

If it was one thing Suho and his father shared, it was their ability to comfort those in need. I nodded, sniffling when I saw Kyungsoo and Baekhyun stir. They saw everyone who have arrived, asking them where they came from.

“Dreamweavers.” Luhan told them. “NCT Dream… Namjoon had visited them in their dreams and they came and picked us up in Soul Cemetery. Chenle and Jisung.”

“Oh… How are they?” Baekhyun asked of his juniors and Luhan shrugged.

“Doing their job.” Luhan mumbled before he paused. “They had a room, of all our photos. Our Seniors photos… It was weird. They had people crossed out because of their visions. The first thing Chenle and Jisung asked us when they saw us was if Sehun died already.”

“Wow.”

I blinked seeing Kris stare down on Sehun’s body in worry. Xiumin took out a flower and gave it to Kyungsoo, telling him that he had to take care of both flowers. Kyungsoo was exhausted, but he put both flowers on his belly and just sat there, quiet and lifeless; listening to every one talk.

“They had Senior Siwon, Senior Leeteuk and a few others crossed out as well.” Kai replied, crouching beside Sehun’s body and feeling his hand. He was worried for his friend and they still had no idea how to get the ring out.

“Was there anything about taking the ring off Sehun’s finger?” I asked, hopefully when Suho gave out a sigh.

Everyone began to gather around in a circle, and I sat on the mattress that was on the floor, crossing my legs. We had everything where we were at, a good bathroom and food whenever we needed it, but I was sure that we wouldn’t be able to stay long.

“Well…” Suho mumbled, and I heard him think back to something. I prayed he would say something useful when he mentioned that it was a dream by the youngest dreamweaver. “He dreamt of nine fingers.”

“I saw that too.” Chen piped up, shaking his head. “But we all know that trying to cut the ring out of Sehun’s finger won’t work. The magic won’t allow it. The Gemini ring was used to control a zodiac, it’s not that easy.”

“True.” Kris agreed. “How do we try to take a ring out that belonged to a deity?”

“Jeno, the leader. He told me that he dreamt of rock. Something about turning something into rock and I—”

Their conversation was cut short when there was a clatter and footsteps ran down the stairs onto the floor they were at. Bora appeared, her cheeks flushed and for a moment I could have sworn her eyes were on Kai but she went back into panic.

“What’s wrong, Bora?” Baekhyun asked, his back straightening. “Why do you look like that?”

“I was talking to Mom and Dad.” She began, her long dress trailing on the floor. “They asked me where you were, Baek. They asked me if I knew where you and your friends are. I mean, they had asked me before but this time it's different....” She gulped.

“What did you say?”

“I said I didn’t know because I didn’t go to the party but… Mom and Dad said that the Royal Headmaster had put a bounty on all your heads. They are searching for you and people know it’s big money to come back with any of you dead…”

Her voice trailed as she flailed her arms and I felt dread travel through my body. It wasn’t safe anymore.

“They are going to try everything… everything to try to get all of you.” Bora’s voice cracked with worry and I saw Kai frown at her, his fingers tightening into a fist. The cuff was still on his wrist and my stomach clenched in worry.

“I’m worried about your father, Kyungsoo.” Luhan said and I saw panic pass through Kyungsoo’s face.

“Papa!” He suddenly said, shooting up. “Papa and Ms. Puff… Bubbles!”

I nodded. I had already thought of Bubbles for a long while, and I missed her terribly but it wasn’t time to have a pet. Not when we were running around as fugitives. I was about to say something when a vibrating noise could be heard; all of us looking towards Jaehyun who searched for his Sier in his pocket.

“Someone is calling.” Jaehyun said and Johnny grabbed it, staring at it before looking at us. We all nodded. It may be important. Johnny answered it, and we all waited for someone to talk when wailing and a shaky voice made our blood run cold.

“Johnny! JAEHYUN!” Haechan’s wail filled the floor and we all were alert. “W-We… You have to help us. Where are you? THEY ARE KILLING THE JUNIORS!”

“Haechan?” Lay asked, standing up and grabbing the Sier. Lay looked dead worried and he began to pace around, demanding where they were and what happened. “Calm down and talk to me.”

“S-Senior…” Haechan’s voice trembled and when I caught sight of the Sier, I could only see that the mirror was black. “T-They came in… and they killed Astro.”

Haechan sniffled. “So, we are hiding in the pouch right now. We already called Senior Seungwoo and Senior Wooseung and they are coming with Uncle Rumpel. But they blocked the portal with guards and they are burning all my boxes. THEY ALMOST BURNED YUTA’S BODY!”

“Okay… “ Lay mumbled, trying to calm them when Jaehyun stood up worriedly and he asked for the Sier.

“Haechan… Who is there with you?” Jaehyun asked, Haechan looking around in the dark.

“All of the remaining NCT.” He replied and we heard Mark say something in the background along the lines of “We’re all scared, Senior!”

“Give the Sier to Doyoung. Now.” Jaehyun ordered then we heard a shake as the Sier was transferred.

“Hello?”

“Doyoung, it’s Jaehyun.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung’s voice was much calmer than Haechan. I remembered Doyoung as the one who could turn invisible and Jaehyun asked him what was the situation. 

“They came and we all went into Haechan’s pouch. What’s going on Jaehyun? What happened? Where’s Taeyong?”

“Forget about him.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung kept talking.

“Senior Suga was the one who told us to hide.” He said calmly. “So, we’re hiding and we’ll find a way to see you. Where are you guys?”

Suga? Does that mean Suga was on our side?

“Byun Mansion.” Jaehyun replied and Doyoung’s words were beginning to calm us down because his words made sense and he didn’t seem like he was panicking like how Haechan was. “How about we go there? We have a portal here and I’m sure Senior Baekhyun has an orb.”

“No. Let us hide first and when Senior Wooseung and Seungwoo comes, we’ll find a way to get out of here. If anything happens, I’m keeping them in the pouch and make sure I go invisible.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun was about to say something but Doyoung cut him off. “There are too many people here. I heard they’re all trying to find all of you. Coming here might kill all of you.”

“If anything, contact us.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung gave out a ‘Mhmm.’, Jaehyun sighing. “I trust you, Doyoung.”

“If I say we’ll make it, we will, Jaehyun.” Doyoung replied and before we knew it, the Sier went back to a mirror.

[Byun Bora]

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

3 hours earlier in SM

For everyone, it was a normal day. The remaining kids all sat in their seats as they waited nervously for the Headmaster to come. Headmaster Leeteuk was a monster to all of them, however, he had always disappeared once in a while and they all hoped it was one of those days. They all waited when the familiar duo walked into the classroom, Haechan with a spark in his eyes. He slammed his fist against the table and they all jumped, turning to look at him.

Mark was already on the table, standing. Haechan was fired up with determination and they all wondered what he was up to, the male trying to get up on the table when Mark helped him.

“Hello. My name is Haechan Lee and I am going to make a speech today about how we must find a way to overthrow Headmaster Leeteuk.” He said, crossing his arms. “I believe with our collective power, we will all be able to head back home. I will, with my money saved with Mr. Mark Lee, will put up my own SM!”

“Sure, Haechan.” Doyoung had said, sighing at the young mage. He was always impulsive, and Doyoung saw this as one of his rebellious tantrums. “Get off the table now, Headmaster Leeteuk may come at any moment.”

“I want you to listen to me as I give you reasons why we must overthrow the headmaster.” Haechan said, trying to balance himself clumsily as Mark blinked and nodded, supporting his best friend. “One, YUTA! He almost burned your body!”

“Sure… But….” Yuta began but Haechan kept on going.

“KUN! You should have graduated by now!” He said, pointing to one of them. Kun blushed at Haechan's words. He was about to speak but Haechan, who was pumped up continued to speak. 

“Doyoung! They asked you to find a new skill other than invisibility! Who does that?!” He asked, and Doyoung paused, knowing it was true. They had asked him if he could do something other than become invisible, but it was his only power since he was a passive mage.

“Ten Chittapon!” Haechan called out. “They rejected Lucas WongYuKhei's audition to SM THREE TIMES! He should be here as your Keeper but he’s back in the beanstalk selling cows! They also told you to learn every language when it’s not relevant to your power at all!”

“YEAH!” Ten cheered back and Haechan huffed.

“We must find a way to make sure they know they can’t push us around like this--- MARK!”

Mark failed to balance himself on the table, the male losing his balance and toppling to the floor, bringing Haechan with him. Doyoung sighed, massaging his forehead before standing up to look down on the two younger mages who were up to another one of their tactics.

“Before you start your own school of mages, maybe it’s best you learn to know what to do and not do.” He said to them. Because Jaehyun, the number one student of the class had graduated, he was now feeling the burden of leading the class. Doyoung was always responsible, and he had other people who could support him like Kun and Tae-il in handling the younger mages—but he still felt as if he was in this alone. Especially when his partner, Taeyong, was gone.

“Owww!” Mark muttered, reaching up to hold his head that was pounding. He was seeing stars and Doyoung sighed, grabbing him so he could stand up.

“Go to the infirmary and ask Senior Yesung for help.” Doyoung instructed. “If the headmaster comes, I’ll tell him you hurt yourself. Haechan, go with him.”

Haechan nodded glumly and Doyoung could hear him whisper to Mark. “If you didn’t fall, I think we would have been successful in recruiting them!”

“Sorryyyy….” Mark trailed and Doyoung watched them as they walked out of the classroom, Haechan holding his pouch. Doyoung went back to his seat, heaving a sigh. He missed Taeyong, and he missed Jaehyun.

“Kids, am I right?” Kun asked him and he nodded before leaning back against his seat.

Meanwhile, Haechan and Mark were walking to the infirmary. Mark’s arm was fine but he knew he would grab this chance to use it as an excuse not to study and they were walking past the courtyard when they saw something that was weirdly off. Instead of two guards by the portal, more guards were coming out of the portal and they were wearing different uniforms. Mark and Haechan didn’t give it much thought.

“Seems like they caught more of our juniors trying to run away.” Haechan told Mark who nodded, massaging his arm. “How is your arm?”

“It’s aight.” Mark answered, and they continued to walk when they heard their name being called by one of the guards.

“You two! Stop!” He yelled at them and Mark and Haechan froze on the spot, their eyes going big. Two of the guards walked to them and the two mages found themselves walking backwards on the spot. They stumbled away from the guards as two of them began to advance towards them.

“Y-Yes?” Haechan’s voice trembled. He couldn’t help it. The first time the guards spoke to him, they burned all his boxes. He held the pouch closer to his side and he stared at them warily.

“Are you Haechan Lee and Mark Lee?” The guard asked them, his voice rough and his eyes glinting.

“Uh… Y-Yes…” Haechan and Mark mumbled, Mark clinging fearfully on Haechan’ arm. “W-We… We are the Lee’s.”

The guards didn’t say much, suddenly grabbing both of them, Mark shrieking out on top of his lungs as Haechan tried to smack them with his pouch.

“We need to know where the Ong brothers are!” They said and Haechan yelped, trying to free himself from their grasp. “You shall tell us where they are and we’ll let you go!”

“Why do you want to know where my brothers are!” Haechan asked, petrified by the way they were treating him. He felt like something was wrong deep down and he was afraid by their sudden interrogation. He squealed when one of the guards brandished a sword, holding it above his head. “MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

Haechan’s scream made them warn him not to make too much noise when a smooth voice told them to stand down.

“Stand down, royal guards. Let me talk to them.” The voice said and Haechan opened his eyes to see that it was the one person he has heard about but never met. “Go, go and secure the portal.”

“Yes, Master Suga.” The guards said, giving him a bow and Suga stared at the two mages who were shaken.

“I won’t hurt you.” Suga told them and they slowly bowed. They knew of Suga. He was someone who was legendary to them since he was known to play pranks on the mages his year. “I need both of you to listen to me carefully, understand?”

“Yes.” Haechan mumbled.

“I need you to warn the other NCT members. These guards here are trying to find Harin’s older brothers.” Suga said to them and they listened intently. “Your seniors, Harin and the EXO mages as well as Jaehyun and Johnny have a bounty on their heads and they believe that if they capture Harin’s brothers she will show herself to the Royal Headmaster.”

“What did Senior Harin do to piss off the Royal Headmaster?” Mark asked innocently and Suga realized that they had no idea what has happened.

“I won’t elaborate.” Suga told them. “But listen to me carefully. Warn your members and hide from the guards or you all with die.”

“O-Okay….”

“Contact one of your seniors and ask where they are at. I know one of them would have a Sier. Ask them and go there. You’re only safe with them. After today, all of you will be on the run. When you see them, tell them that I helped all of you. They must think I chose my father’s side.” Suga told them.

“So, all of NCT is in danger?” Haechan asked for clarification. When Suga nodded, Haechan turned to Mark and smacked his shoulder. “Mark! Do the thing! Do the thing!”

“What thing?” Suga asked, alarmed. “What are you going to do?”

“What thing?” Mark asked Haechan when realization hit his features. “You mean…. The SOS setting? I’ve never used the SOS setting of my powers properly before!” Mark said, suddenly excited. "All the years I've trained for... It's for this moment!

“What’s an SOS setting?” Suga asked and Haechan was about to explain to him when Mark opened his mouth and screamed—a scream so loud that had Suga covering his ears and doubling forward. Haechan had his fingers plugged into his ears and Mark stopped.

“What was---”

“It’s SOS for all the mages to hear, but non-mages can’t hear it.” Haechan told Suga as-a-matter-of-factly. “Oh… Now, you can graduate! Good job!”

“Thanks.” Mark said meekly when Suga looked around to see that the guards didn’t seem affected by it. “Oh and…. So, they aren’t suspicious of you….”

It took Suga by surprise, the kick coming from Mark. The younger mage had slammed his leg against Suga’s crowned jewels in between his legs that left the mage howling in pain before Haechan yelled “RUN!”

Haechan grabbed Mark’s hand and they all zoomed back to the NCT classroom just to see that all the mages were alert by Mark’s warning.

“Mark, what was the SOS scream for?” Doyoung asked and Haechan yelped.

“We need to hide all of you or all of you will die! Come inside my pouch—”

“What are you talking about?” Doyoung asked and Haechan shook his head.

“We don’t have time. Go in now!” And Haechan grabbed each and every one of them, pushing them into his pouch aggressively. One by one, each of NCT’s mages toppled into the pocket mages pouch and it didn’t take long before it was only Doyoung left when footsteps sounded.

“Find them!” The guards were saying and Doyoung grabbed Haechan, pushing him against the wall and using his powers. He became invisible, making Haechan invisible with him when they heard the guards yell for NCT.

“They aren’t in their classroom!” The guards said and Haechan trembled, but Doyoung made sure he was quiet. “They must be hiding somewhere! Go check the rooms, burn every bag you find in the dorms! I heard the pocket mage is able to bring people into his bag!”

“Yes, sir!”

“Go and get the junior mages. Astro or whatever they are named. Kill them for every hour that has passed! Remember what the Royal Headmaster said—We must spill blood in order to make a message!”

“Yes, sir!”

“Haechan… What’s going on?” Doyoung asked the pocket mage that was trembling and hugging him around the waist.

“Senior Suga came and told me to warn all of you. He said that the Royal Headmaster wants us to tell them where Senior Harin’s brothers are. There is a bounty on our EXO Seniors and Jaehyun and Johnny. Something happened, Doyoung… but I don’t know.”

“Do you have a Sier on you?” Doyoung asked, trying to think fast.

“Yes…”

“Then we must warn Senior Harin’s brothers. We have to get out of here.”

“Senior Suga also said that we must call one of our seniors.” Haechan relayed. “We must go to them and only with them are we safe.”

“Alright. First things first.” Doyoung said as they ducked behind the podium. “We have to find a place where they won’t look. They’ll burn all the bags they can find. We also need to try to save Astro—”

“NCT! COME OUT NOW OR YOUR JUNIORS WILL DIE!” A guard’s voice boomed out and Doyoung froze. He dragged Haechan over to the window, seeing that they had already got Astro standing in front of the guards. The good thing about being invisible was that he never worried about getting caught.

“Doyoung—” Haechan mumbled, and before he knew it, an arrow shot out to one of his juniors and the body dropped down on the ground. “THEY—Oop!”

Doyoung’s hand went up to cover Haechan’s mouth. No, they couldn’t go and save them now. If they did, his NCT members would die.

“Quiet. Let’s go to Ms. Tiffany’s office.”

It was now Headmaster Leeteuk's office but Doyoung knew one thing—they won’t ever burn anything in the Headmaster’s office. They were safe in Haechan’s pouch at the very least. Haechan nodded, trusting Doyoung and his instincts when they began to make their way carefully into the office. Opening the door in his invisible form with Haechan, they found out that the office was still the same as before and Headmaster Leeteuk was no where to be found.

“There are so many things here and they won’t touch the Headmaster’s things.” Doyoung told Haechan before telling him to drag him into the pouch. Haechan nodded, and before he knew it, they were all in Haechan’s pouch, Haechan climbing in after them. It was all black and Haechan said it was a new pouch… A place where he kept all his money, his Sier and his clothes if he ever needed them.

“I’m trying to summon a lantern but I forgot how it feels like.” Ten whispered into the darkness. “Hello darkness… my old friend.”

Ten’s power was to the ability to summon things from thin air but the only way for him to develop his powers was that he had to remember each and every inch of the items he wanted to summon. He had to know how it felt like, what it looked like and he spent most of his training days staring at items and summoning them for midterms.

“Call Senior Harin’s brothers first. It won’t take long until they go to centaur gap. Do it.” Doyoung told Haechan who was fumbling around for his Sier. He finally got a hold of it and called Uncle Rumpel.

“Uncle Rumpel!”

“Haechan!” Uncle Rumpel was oblivious to what was happening but it didn’t take long for him to know the mage that he considered a son was scared. “Haechan! What’s wrong?”

“Uncle Rumpel.” Haechan mumbled before explaining what was going on and ending it with a. “We’re in the Headmaster’s office. Come and get us! Be careful, there are so many guards patrolling around.”

“Or I can go invisible and walk to them.” Doyoung said but Uncle Rumpel shook his head.

“No. Haechan, my son, you stay there. Don’t go anywhere if it’s dangerous. I’ll come with your brothers.”

“Yes, Uncle.” Haechan’s bottom lip quivered and when Uncle Rumpel disconnected, he was on to the next Sier call. It didn’t take long before Johnny answered and Haechan found himself wailing.

“Johnny! JAEHYUN! W-We… You have to help us. Where are you? THEY ARE KILLING THE JUNIORS!”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wooseung was taking an afternoon nap when he heard a clang. He opened his eyes and turned to the side just to feel Seungwoo’s body next to his. His older brother (Yes, he had made peace with the fact that Seungwoo was older even though they grew up together at the same pace), was always sleeping with him these days and Wooseung didn’t want to admit it but he found peace in Seungwoo's actions. Fifty percent of the time they were up each other’s asses, the other fifty percent was filled with love.

“Wooseung. Seungwoo… Wake up.” A voice called out to them and he squinted when he opened his eyes just to see Ahjumma looking down on him. He turned away, but she didn’t give up. “Boys… Come on. Your sister is in trouble.”

“Why? What did that bastard, Sehun do?” Wooseung shot up so quickly, Seungwoo found himself slipping off the bed. Wooseung didn’t help him and watched as his brother fell down with a thud.

“Boys, Haechan called.” Uncle Rumpel said. “Your sister… Harin, she has a bounty on her head. Back in SM, they have killed Astro and the rest of NCT are hiding. We have to get my son. He’s terrified.”

“Wha-What’s happening?” Seungwoo asked, confused from the floor. “What do you mean—What’s wrong with Harin?”

“Questions later.” Uncle Rumpel told him. “Let’s go.”

Wooseung knew enough not to ask. In all honesty, he had always felt something was wrong. It was like he was meant to do something and only now when Uncle Rumpel told him that something was happening to Harin, it was like he already knew it was coming. Harin was his sister and for some reason, he always knew she was meant to do greater things.

“Let’s go.” Wooseung said and Seungwoo looked confused at his lack of questions when they all set forth towards SM. Centaur gap wasn’t far from SM, the trail passing through The Forest of Alrevis. Wooseung kept alert and in his hand, he held a sword that was given to him by the centaurs. When they walked through the forest it seemed to be peaceful but the smell of smoke reached his nostrils.

“Kang Daniel…” Seungwoo said, muttering Wooseung’s real name. “What’s happening?”

Him, Ahjumma, Wooseung and Uncle Rumpelstiltskin were by the entrance of The Forest of Alrevis but it wasn’t rocket science for them to piece things together. Wooseung saw bodies lined up by the courtyard and they ducked behind a tree as they watched guards march past them.

“SWEEP EVERY INCH OF SM!” The guards ordered the rest, and they saw smoke rise up into the sky. “They must be here, somewhere!”

“Haechan is at the Headmaster’s office.” Rumpelsiltskin told them, his small body shaking with fury at how they were terrorizing SM. It pissed him off even though he once did those things for money and gold. Now that he had Haechan, the thought of losing the young mage was killing him.

“How do we go there?” Seungwoo asked when he paused. “We’ll have to sneak in. Everyone is by the courtyard. How do we get out of here if the portal is locked?”

“We get to Haechan first.” Uncle Rumpel said and they nodded. They knew that Uncle Rumpel only cared about Haechan’s safety at a time like this and they decided to follow his wishes. They all stepped forward, stealthily running towards the classrooms and ducking behind the walls as to not be seen.

“Ahjumma, you okay?” Seungwoo asked, worried when Ahjumma nodded.

“Never better, my dear. Reminds me of the old times.” She replied and Seungwoo decided not to ask her what that meant. He turned and they all crept past the classroom walls when suddenly he came face to face with one of guards. The guard was about to yell out something when Rumpelsiltskin took them by surprise.

The leprechaun jumped high into the air onto the guard and in one crack, grabbed his head with his two frail hands and twisted the guard’s neck in one single motion. The guard fell onto the ground, his neck twisted in a horrifying way and Seungwoo chewed on his lip before Rumpelstiltskin motioned them over. He was determined to find Haechan and it didn’t take long before they were in front of the Headmaster’s office.

Running towards the office, they opened the door and saw that it was empty.

“HAECHAN!” Uncle Rumpel yelled out and before they knew it, Haechan had hopped out of his pouch, ushering them into the pouch. “Oh, I’m so glad you are safe!”

“Come in first, Uncle. We need to figure out what to do. We need to head to the Byun Manion. Jaehyun said the rest of them are there.” Haechan told Uncle Rumpel and they were all sucked into his space. Wooseung found himself reaching for Haechan, hugging him. As much as he would always say that he was annoyed by Haechan’s display of affection, he really did care about the pocket mage.

“Senior!” Haechan was saying, clinging onto him and the feeling of familiarity washed over him.

“Now, someone tell me what’s going on.” Seungwoo suddenly said when Doyoung shushed them, pointing up. They all went quiet and they heard the door of the office slam shut.

“What do you mean, “You don’t know where they are?”” The sound of Leeteuk’s voice was mean and evil as he slammed his fist against the table. “SM isn’t big at all, Suga! How could you miss them?”

“Leeteuk, I have searched everywhere—”

“Do not tell me you’re trying to help EXO just because your cousin is the one leading them, Suga.” Leeteuk could be heard saying and Suga let out a sigh before sharply yelling his thoughts out.

“Don’t doubt my loyalty, Leeteuk!” Suga’s voice was laced with warning. “I have burned every box I could find as well as the bags in their dorm rooms, what else do you want?”

“Fine.” Leeteuk replied and he let out a huff. “I’m going to go to the Royal Headmaster to tell him about our situation. You stay here and you keep finding them.”

“Go.” Suga said and he didn’t seem scared of Leeteuk, the truth mage saying it so casually when the door slammed shut. “Please, if you’re here… Come out. I need to find a way to open the portal so you all can get out of here.”

“Senior Suga is good.” Haechan said and before anyone could stop him, he had bounced out of his pouch, Rumpel trying to follow him but he couldn’t do it without Haechan’s help. “Senior! Here!”

“Haechan…” Suga could be heard saying.

“Senior, come in here first.”

Haechan dragged Suga into the darkness and everyone fell into awkward silence when Suga let out a sigh.

“I don’t know how to let you guys get out of here, but we can always try to distract them. The guards, they won’t leave because they believe they have to stay until all of you are found. They killed Astro.”

“If only I can take out my cuff.” Rumpel said absentmindedly, rubbing the cuff that was around his wrist when a voice sounded.

“I can.” Kun said and they all looked at him. Kun’s power was always overlooked, since it was a power that was deemed to be useless most of the time. He could unlock locks, any kind of locks. It was a passive and he was never an active mage like most of NCT. “I unlocked it for Senior Sehun that one time he came back from getting kidnapped. It was my midterm project and I did it.”

Rumpelstiltskin blinked and he held out a hand, showing it to Kun who scooted forward. The male waved a hand over the cuff, muttering words that were ineligible to the ears. He did it only to concentrate more and it helped him. Kun suddenly gripped the cuff tightly, his hands glowing a dull blue when suddenly they all heard a click.

“Kun, good job!” Doyoung praised him and he muttered a thank you.

“I practiced a lot on magical locks so I guess it works on the cuff too.” He mumbled shyly as Rumpelsiltskin shook the cuff off.

“What are we doing now?” Haechan asked and Suga paused. “Senior Suga, shouldn’t you come with us?”

“No, Haechan. My father is still charmed and I can’t leave his side. Take me out of the pouch. I need to go. Go into the forest and go where you have to go. Make sure no one sees you.” Suga told Haechan who nodded.

“Bring me out of the pouch too.” Doyoung told Haechan. “I’ll go invisible and we should go back to the Forest of Alrevis. Your… Uncle can make a rainbow and bring us to the Byun Mansion, no?”

“Yes.” Uncle Rumpel said, rubbing his wrist. “Bring us out, son.”

Haechan followed instructions, bringing Suga out first and grabbing Doyoung and Rumpelstiltskin so they followed. It wasn’t long before Suga bid them goodbye, telling them good luck before Doyoung grabbed both of them, turning himself and the other two invisible as they began to trudge towards the Forest of Alrevis. He kept his power going and when they realized they were deep enough, Rumpel told Haechan to bring Doyoung into the pouch.

“I need to be the only one of the rainbow, Haechan.” Uncle Rumpel said to the pocket mage who followed orders without a word. When they were both in, Rumpelstiltskin raised a hand up to the sky when colors began to form. It solidified and Rumpelstilskin jumped onto the rainbow, clutching the pouch between his arms.

“Off to the Byun Mansion we go….” He said to himself before zooming to where the rainbow led him. "My time is coming."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	33. connecting the dots

“They’re here.” Suho had said and I stood up from beside Sehun, alert at the one pair of footsteps that were leading towards us. I expected to see a bunch of kids, but I saw only Rumpelstiltskin, my forehead creasing as I frowned at the lack of people. Where were my brothers? Where were Haechan and Mark? I was about to demand where they were when Rumpelstiltskin dropped what seemed like a bag and he yelled out for Haechan to come out.

Sometimes I forgot what his power was, but at this moment I was so happy that he could fit people into a bag. Much to my awe, I saw Haechan climb out and before I knew it, he had stuck his hand into the pouch and began to pull people out. The first three people were my two brothers and Ahjumma—to whom I ran over and hugged because I missed them so much. My arms wrapped around all three of them and Ahjumma patted my cheek, telling me that it was all going to be okay.

“How’re you feeling? What happened?” Wooseung asked worriedly and I knew I had to explain everything… from the beginning to all of them. All at once. So I told him I’d tell him but we had to make sure every one was ready to listen.

“Senior!” Two voices yelled out and I was attacked by two younger males who had hugged me and I did my best to handle both their weights as they clung to my body. “Oh, Senior. You’re alive!”

“We thought you were dead! If you ever died, we’d totally pay for your funeral because you’re broke!” Mark exclaimed and I turned red with embarrassment. Wooseung turned to look at me questioningly and I repeated that I’d tell him later. I looked over Mark’s shoulders when Rumpelstiltskin told Haechan to continue pulling people out and much to my shock, I saw that they had more students than I thought.

“H-how many people are there in NCT?” I asked Seungwoo who pushed his glasses up his nose.

“A lot.” He replied. “A lot.”

And a lot there really was. They all looked very young and curious, in exception to a few of them—One of them I would presume was Doyoung because Jaehyun stepped forward to give him a hug. It was a reunion between EXO and NCT and I watched all of them yap about what had happened and while some of them were quiet, a lot of them were loud. I waved to a familiar face who walked closer to me, bowing deeply.

“Hey, Yuta.” I said and he smiled a smile that made me wish I could return. “I’m happy they didn’t get to burn your body.” I remembered Haechan wailing about how they almost burned Yuta’s body through the Sier and he nodded, telling me it was a close call.

“Finally! It’s off!” I heard Kai yell in the background and when I looked over Yuta’s shoulder, I saw that another guy had taken Kai’s cuff off, the male being engulfed into a huge hug from the older mage. “Thanks, Kun!”

“Who’s that?” I asked Yuta, the male turning to look at the scene behind me.

“That’s Kun. NCT—”

“I mean, what does his power do?” I asked and Yuta explained that Kun’s power was a passive and it could unlock every lock with just a touch. Recently, he had been training on magical items and he once took out Sehun’s cuff when he was cuffed by Eunhyuk when we both were kidnapped and I remembered that very clearly. I didn’t know Kun was the one who took the cuff off, I reckoned it was taken off by someone in the Order of Royals.

“Can he try to take off a ring?” I asked, watching as Kai tell Kun something when Yuta shrugged, saying he didn’t know but he could ask his classmate for me.

“Hey, Kun!” He said, motioning the guy over and he looked at me and blushed. “Senior Harin wants to ask something.”

“Y-yes.” He stuttered, approaching both of us and suddenly the room became quiet, everyone curious as to what I wanted to ask him. I pointed to Sehun’s ring that was in his pinky finger, telling him if he could try to take the ring out. Kun responded that he’ll try, the male dropping down as his hand glowed. He closed his eyes and I could hear his teeth grind against each other when he let out a grunt.

“I can’t, Senior.” He murmured and I let out a sigh. Of course, it can’t be that easy. It was never meant to be that easy. I heard Kris clap his hands before telling everyone to sit down and before I knew it, our atmosphere was similar to a classroom. Everyone looking up to Kris as he began to explain what was happening from the beginning. I listened as he explained everything from what happened to the party to the war, and how the Royal Messenger was still alive.

“It has also come to light that our current Royal Headmaster started the war between us and Euren.” Kris continued and gasps filled the room. “He tried to control Harin with the Gemini ring but Sehun put it on instead and now we can’t get it off. Each and every one of you is in danger.”

“We believe that the Royal Headmaster is now trying to find all of us to get rid of us because we are all uncharmed and we realize that there are a lot of things he has done in the past that doesn’t make sense.” Lay said, crossing his hands over his chest. “And now that you are all here, we believe he will try to kill every one who sides with Sehun and who has stood up to him.”

“What does that mean for our parents? For us?” A young mage said, looking stricken at the information.

“We have to find a place to camp out and we’ll talk about that in a while. First, we must find a way to take the ring off Sehun.” Suho said softly. “His soul and his twin’s soul are in a soul flower right now and we need to get the ring off and put the soul back into his body. Without Sehun, I feel like we’re fighting a losing battle.”

“Have you tried cutting it out?” Doyoung asked and Suho shook his head. “I know it’s deity magic and all but you mentioned at the start that one of the Dreamweavers said there were nine fingers and it doesn’t hurt to try.”

Whoever Doyoung was, I realized that he made sense. I watched as Suho looked over to me as if he was asking my permission and I nodded. Even Kyungsoo wanted to try it, the male holding both flowers and putting them down softly before motioning for Johnny to help him with Sehun’s body.

Johnny grabbed Sehun’s body and placed him in the middle of the circle, the body laying still and his handsome face still lifeless. I chewed on the bottom of my lip as Wooseung gave up his sword, asking who would want to try to cut off Sehun’s finger.

“I’ll try to do it.” Lay replied and he stepped forward, grabbing the sword. He let out a small breath and he pressed the blade down onto Sehun’s little pinky before trying to slice down onto the skin. We all watched and all parts of me wanted it to work but the as Lay pushed down hard, and tried to separate the pinky from the hand, I heard gasps from those who were closer and who could see clearer.

“What’s happening?” I asked Seungwoo who was beside me.

“The magic—it’s not allowing the finger to be cut.” Seungwoo replied and just as he said, Lay was trying to pull Sehun’s pinky away from strings of gold that could be seen glittering. It sucked his pinky back and as hard as Lay tried to pull, it was to no avail. Blood still pooled onto the floor and Lay tried one more time, this time slamming the edge of the sword onto Sehun’s hand. The blade stuck on Sehun’s hand and I watched as blood spurted out from his skin, Wooseung going to Sehun’s body and also trying to pull his whole hand apart from his arm.

“We can’t.” Lay said, the sword making a clang as it dropped onto the ground. Blood was everywhere but Sehun’s arm and pinky seemed untouched, no bruise, no cut, no nothing.

I saw Suho let out a defeated sigh when a scream and struggling could be heard from the top of the stairs. All of us looking up, we all could make out a figure getting held by another figure and we all tried to make out who it was when we saw that it was Bora with a Royal Guard behind her. He had a sword held against her throat.

“Bora!” I heard Baekhyun yell and Bora’s eyes filled with tears as the Royal Guard pushed her closer and she walked down the stairs under his orders.

“T-They’re here. They are in the portal room.” She said, both of her hands raised up in the air as a sign of surrender. “They have Mom and Dad, Baekhyun… They came and decided to question us. When they saw me, one person said they remembered me from the engagement party so they… They are holding Mom and Dad hostage right now.”

“Finally, we have found you.” The Royal Guard said, a smirk on his face. I wondered how he could be so stupid, to walk into a room full of mages on his own and expect to survive… But then again, Oh Shin’s Royal Guards were all brawn and no brain. He, on his own was hardly a threat even if he had a blade close to Bora’s neck and Kai, having his powers back, teleported behind him with Wooseung’s sword in hand.

We didn’t have to know how that ended up, Kai inserting the sword sideways, the sword going through the Royal Guard’s body like a kebab and I blinked as his lifeless body let go of the sword, freeing Bora. I heard someone mutter “how stupid” and I found myself agreeing to it before turning to all of them.

“We need to find a way to get out of here.” I said and Suho nodded. “Haechan, I want all of NCT back in the pouch. We need to keep all of you safe. Bring in Sehun’s body too as well as the two flowers. Bora and Ahjumma, you too. You have to go into the pouch.”

Bora nodded, going beside Haechan who put her in first before moving to Sehun’s body.

“But we want to fight too!” An NCT member said and I shook my head.

“Not today.” I said to them and told him to bring every one into the pouch. “EXO members will fight… except maybe Tao.”

“My body is still tired from rewinding time at the party.” Tao told me and I sighed. Since we had come back from the party, Tao was exhausted and he could hardly lift up his head. I knew it was because his powers had clashed with the powers of the Gemini ring and in front of me, I saw Haechan grab him and put him in the pouch alongside of NCT—ushering them into his pouch.

When it was him left, he looked at me with his big eyes. “You promise you will tell us if you need us?” Haechan said and before I promised he told me that he would send Mark up to scream if we ever needed NCT’s help.

“I promise.” I told him and watched as he jumped into the pouch. I looked around and saw only EXO members and Rumpelstiltskin, Johnny and Jaehyun also in Haechan’s pocket space. Jaehyun’s powers were useless in a situation like this and it was best that if we were to get hurt, then it would be only us older mages.

“What should we do?” Luhan asked, wringing his hands as he stepped over the dead body of the Royal guard that Kai killed.

“We go there and free my parents.” Baekhyun replied before ushering us to follow him. “My sister said they are in the portal room so they are waiting for us. They sent the guard with my sister so we would find them. There would be a lot of them.”

“No shit.” Kai answered and we crept up the stairs, making out way as quietly as possible to the portal room. As we went up the stairs, Rumpelsiltskin was holding Haechan’s pouch and I knew he would be helpful with whatever skill he had.

We all headed up and as we neared the portal room, I could hear the guards talking. They were all stupid, the lot of them. They laughed and chortled and I could hear muffling from them. Baekhyun was the one to peek and his eyes grew wide. The sight of his parents bound and silenced must have pissed him off, the male yelling out suddenly.

“Mom! Dad!” He yelped.

Well, so much for being discrete. The guards looked over to us and they all brandished their swords, Baekhyun gulping. We all stood behind him and we saw that his parents were bloody and beaten up. They were on their knees in front of the portal, trying to say something to us. Oh Shin was sick. I saw Baekhyun’s eyes slide over to his parents when my own swept over the room.

There was no sign of Oh Shin. Just Royal Guards and they scattered out all over the room and I counted about thirty.

“We need to take all of you back into the Royal Castle under the orders of Royal Headmaster Oh Shin.” The person who seemed like the leader said. “Or your parents will die, Young Master.”

He didn’t say much but I saw that he was holding an orb in one hand and before Baekhyun could say anything, he had thrown the orb into the portal and pushed Baekhyun’s parents backwards. His parents disappeared into the portal and Baekhyun yelled out.

“No!”

“Come here, you son of a bitches!” I heard someone yell and I realized that the only thing bad about Wooseung getting his own body was that no one would be able to control him.

Before I could stop him, he had stepped forward with the bloody sword that Kai had used to kill the previous Royal guard and slashed it through the air. I felt a scream rise up my throat but Wooseung’s training seemed to have done him good, the male twirling in the air as he stabbed the guards that came for him.

“Now!” Kai hollered before grabbing me. “Harin, combo?”

“Y-yes!” I found myself stuttering and I felt myself get teleported throughout the room. I sucked their souls out, dragging their souls into my hands and aiming towards the guards, satisfied as the souls burned a hole into their skin. Kai was amazing, and he teleported quick enough for them to not be able to catch him.

I saw Xiumin in the corner of my eye make a sword out of ice in his hand, the tip so sharp that when he sliced it against the guard, the guards howled at the pain of their skin ripping apart. Kai was breathless.

“One more time!” He said and teleported me close to a man, and I used my powers before he teleported me to the side. I began then blinding people selectively, my hands out in front of me while I concentrated. I saw each of them toppling over at their lack of sight, Seungwoo grabbing them and kicking them away.

There was a certain frenzy about Seungwoo and I felt the constant use of my power beginning to falter. Kyungsoo was beside me, making boulders and Luhan was using his powers; slamming the boulders against the guards. I saw Chen flinch when the boulder almost hit him and Luhan apologized, Chen grabbing one of the guards and electrocuting him when I heard more footsteps.

Guards began pouring out of the portal, a line of them and I watched as their numbers increased.

Kyungsoo growled from beside me, his vines coming out and he dropped boulders above the portal. His vines began to move towards the guards, wrapping around them but they got away with the help of their swords. Suho blasted out water but it wasn’t as helpful and it just pissed them off even more, Lay grabbed a boulder and swung it to them when I saw Wooseung go for it.

My brother was hollering, getting into a sword fight with the newly come guards when I saw the blade stab straight through his body.

“WOOSEUNG!” I screamed, raising a hand to blind everyone in the room as I watched him puke out blood. I could hear my heart in my ears and at the same time, Wooseung had also pushed his own sword through the guard’s body. The guard topplied forward; dead against Wooseung and I was about to run towards him when he writhed.

“KANG DANIEL!” Seungwoo could be heard yelling whilst punching a guard on the face. Wooseung arched his back, the blood that was pooling all over his body black and not red like a normal person. Much to my awe, I saw Wooseung grab the sword that had went through him and pull it out.

He should already be dead.

Why wasn’t he already dead?

He vomited more blood and I watched in surprise when he doubled over. We all watched him, not knowing what was happening when his hands began to dispel black mist. He turned around, a snarl on his lips when he talked, his voice deep and scary.

He reminded me of what a devil would sound like.

“STAND BACK!” He growled and before we knew it, the mist washed over the room, lifting all of the guards into the air. Each and everyone of them were begging for air as the mist lifted them up, their hands going to their throat. I saw Wooseung shoot out more mist from his fingers and the guards began to suffocate, gasping for breath.

Sweeping his hands in front of me, the neck of the guards all snapped and their eyes then began dim. Blood came out of their nose and Wooseung suddenly dropped to the ground, clutching his chest. I ran towards him, grabbing him as he vomited more black blood.

He had killed all of the guards in the room with one single hand move.

“Haechan, get everyone in the pouch!” Rumpelstiltskin could be heard saying and I saw Haechan bounce up before stopping, appalled at the dead bodies on the floor.

“What happened to Senior Wooseung?” He asked, pushing everyone in the pouch.

“Where are we going?” I asked Rumpelstiltskin and he told me to trust him.

“We have to go. More guards might come.” He told me and I nodded. Seungwoo was beside me, holding onto a heaving Wooseung when Haechan brought us into the pouch.

The pouch was dark and I heard NCT ask me what happened. Wooseung was heating up and his hands were trembling. Haechan looked worried, and they all crowded around Wooseung, trying to hold him down as he jolted up and down.

“Where will Rumpelstiltskin take us?” Kai asked and I shook my head, saying I don’t know when I felt the pouch bounce. We all held onto each other, the pouch going up and down like a roller coaster ride. It seemed like we were travelling for a while when the bouncing stopped.

Wooseung was now calm but he was still coughing and he was so tired, he couldn’t move. Seungwoo was beside him, trying to talk to him in a soothing voice and I smiled when I heard Woosueng tell him to shut up.

“I’m not going crazy, Seungwoo.” Wooseung said and Seungwoo chuckled, patting his shoulder when Rumpelstiltskin told us to come out of the pouch. Haechan went out first and began to pull all of us out. When I came out, I saw that we were in a forest, the smell of the air familiar.

I looked around and saw the glittering of the fairies around and when I looked behind me, I saw mountains. Uncle Rumpel began to talk, his voice loud.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are!” He said and I saw small figured peek out from behind the trees. Squinting, I saw that they were green and had fangs. They looked like a smaller version of Shrek and they hopped towards us, tilting their heads back and forth.

“Goblins!” I heard someone say and Rumpelstiltskin nodded.

“The Royal Headmaster would certainly not think of checking this place. It’s the goblin hideout and goblins are a species of its own. They don’t like dealing with people.” Rumpel said and the goblins came closer to us as if they were sniffing us. “They owe me a favor through the years of me doing favors for them. We should make camp here.”

“The Rocky Mountains are at the left and the Forest of Isea are at our right.” Johnny suddenly said, looking up to the mountains. “We should be safe here for now. At least for the night.”

“If we go up the Rocky Mountains, it’s my mansion up on top but it’s a tiring journey.” Xiumin said and I remembered that his mansion was on the top of the mountain. “It’s better we stay here and we don’t have a chariot to bring us up.”

Rumpelsiltskin nodded and just when he was about to say something, I heard Bora’s shaking voice that was filled with panic.

“Guys… Baekhyun.” Her voice rose an octave and we all looked at her in question. “Baekhyun. He’s not here.”

I quickly counted heads, searching for Baekhyun’s familiar face when I realized that under the chaos and frenzy, I didn’t notice that he wasn’t fighting alongside of us. He must have hidden and knew we would be too busy to pay any attention to him.

“Fuck.” I said to myself, turning to the three Seniors who were also doing the same thing I was; searching the crowd for him. “He must have stayed back to try to save his parents.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Byun Mansion, Portal/Study Room]

Baekhyun had decided to hide. He was never close to his parents, but he knew he would never forgive himself if something ever happened to them without him trying and while everyone began to fight, he slinked away into the shadows and waited. Baekhyun was hardly ever rebellious, he just knew what he wanted to do most of the time and he also hardly ever had a plan.

And as stupid as his plan was, he was going to pledge his allegiance to the Royal Headmaster and hopefully could help Sehun’s side while he was at it. It all made sense in his head. Why would it not?

“Haechan, get everyone in the pouch!” Rumpelstiltskin had said and Baekhyun watched, a part of him grateful that no one noticed his absence. Rumpelstiltskin had opened a window and created a rainbow, bringing them god knows where and Baekhyun was left all alone. He was always obsessive over things he put his mind on and his hands trembled as he came out from his hiding space which was behind a bookshelf and began to search of an orb to the Royal Castle.

What was he going to do? No idea. What if he got killed? Then maybe Chanyeol would witness it and snap out of it.

Baekhyun had nothing to lose and because of that, he was brave. Stupidly brave. His hands gripped the orb in his hand and he said a small mantra in his head before confidently throwing the orb against the portal and stepping through it.

If this was the last day for him to live, Baekhyun wished it would be fighting for those he cared about.

The portal brought him where it was supposed to and Baekhyun found himself standing in the familiar place of the portal room where he had always landed when he was once a student in SM who would come often to see Sehun with the rest of his friends over summer break.

But now, the portal room was filled with guards and Baekhyun didn’t even try to put up a fight.

“New comer! It’s one of the mages!” A guard said and Baekhyun gritted his teeth silently. He just wanted to go see the Royal Headmaster. He wanted to strike a deal to get his parents back and maybe they would listen to him when he begged.

Baekhyun never begged. He didn’t know how to but the fear of losing his parents was making him not think straight.

“Let’s bring him to the Royal Headmaster.” The guards said and Baekhyun found himself get cuffed, the cuff that every mage would get cuffed by and he was pushed forward forcefully down the hall. The smell of blood filled the air and Baekhyun saw that the floor where the engagement party had taken place was still stained with blood and dead bodies.

What a madman.

So much of a madman that he couldn’t even clean the place up, Baekhyun thought.

“Walk faster.” The guard said, slamming his fist against Baekhyun’s small body and Baekhyun winced in pain but quickened his steps. He focused on the pitter patter of his footsteps and they neared the studio that he had never been in. Keeping his eyes on the ground, they finally pushed him through the door and he toppled into the study.

“Mhmmm--!” A muffled sound reached his ears and he looked up to see that his parents were in front of him, bound and tied in front Siwon who was staring at him. He gritted his teeth and with a flicker of his eyes, he saw that Chanyeol and Taeyong were there.

Chanyeol, the one person he loved, stared at him blankly as the Royal Headmaster that stood by the fireplace stood up; scoffing. The Royal Headmaster was disappointed, but he knew that the capture of the Byun’s would have hardly been enough for Harin to come. Baekhyun found himself trembling and his fingers tightened into a fist as the Royal Headmaster began to speak.

“Young Master Baekhyun. How very brave of you to come.” Oh Shin drawled, moving past the room to stand in front of him. Baekhyun could only keep his eyes on his parents that were writhing on the floor. He had to save them; they have done nothing wrong.

“Let my parents go.” Baekhyun’s voice was soft and before he knew it, he was begging. What an unfamiliar concept to have those you care in front of you, and you’d do anything to save them.

Oh Shin paced in front of him, as if he didn’t hear Baekhyun’s words. Cute, Oh Shin thought.

“What do I get in return?” He asked Baekhyun back. Every thing to him was a transaction and Baekhyun found his mind reeling.

“I’ll pledge my allegiance. I’ll be loyal to you.” He mumbled and Oh Shin chuckled.

“I don’t need your loyalty, boy. You aren’t an asset to me and we don’t need you on my side.” Oh Shin came closer to him, a hand going to grip Baekhyun’s face in his palm. “But I know you are to them—The mages that refuse to believe in ultimate power.” Oh Shin released Baekhyun’ face before moving backwards and motioning to his parents.

“Let me show you, Young Master, what happens when you choose the wrong side.” Oh Shin said and Baekhyun was already screaming before they did it. The pain in his voice echoed throughout the study when the guards behind his parents brought the tip of the swords down onto his parent’s neck—blood spurting out of their bodies.

“NO!” Baekhyun sobbed, their lifeless and beheaded bodies right in front of him. Tears poured out of him and through his tears he saw Chanyeol stand there, his eyes on him. “Fuck you, Park Chanyeol! Fuck you!”

“Put him in jail and send a message to everyone in Soul City that we have the Byun Boy. Ong Harin will come for him; I know she will. Make sure to say he’s alive and if she doesn’t come, we will slice his throat.” Oh Shin said, smirking and before Baekhyun knew it, he was being dragged away.

His knees were weak and he found myself screaming to Chanyeol, his heart twisting in pain.

“GIVE ME THE MAN I LOVE BACK TO ME!” Baekhyun gasped, trying to punch the men that were taking. “Park Chanyeol! Bring him back to me! Please…. I need you!”

But Chanyeol stood there and the door slammed shut right in front of him as his body was carried down to the dungeons. Baekhyun gasped through his tears, burying his head in his hands as he cried. Everything hurt so much. The loss of his parents, the way Chanyeol stared at him like he was nothing.

He hated him…

He hated him so much.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back in the base; Goblin hideout

I didn’t know what to do. I was so… lost. I expected Suho, Kris and Lay to know what to do but they all looked at me as if I would have a plan. To top that off, I was so worried about Baekhyun I found myself jittery. We have decided to have a meeting, putting most of the NCT members away to sleep as we huddled a circle.

“If Baekhyun really went back to the Royal Castle, then we definitely cannot secure his safety.” Chen said and I saw his forehead crease. “Harin—We need to do something. This is not okay. We… We can’t lose Baekhyun.”

Oh, the idea of losing Baekhyun was driving me crazy. I let out a sharp exhale, chewing on my lip when Suho’s Sier vibrated and we all jumped. I saw Jaehyun reach down and check if it was his, but when he saw that it wasn’t, he pocketed it. Suho stared at the Sier, looking up to me and I nodded, Suho answering it.

It was fazy and I wondered if it was because we were closer to the forest. I didn’t know if there was such a thing as signal coverage for Siers but it seemed that because it was made by magic, it was still accessible despite the distance. I heard a slight cut in voice when I heard Jin’s voice trying to say something.

“Oi!” Jin was saying and Suho nodded, holding the Sier up. “Where are you guys? Sorry, it took so long to get a Sier. J-hope, this asshole, lost his in the engagement party and we just got one from Jimin. Guy is clueless about what is happening.”

“Where are you?” Kris asked, frowning. “How about Alchemist Jimin? What’s the situation there?”

“What’s the situation here? My guy, they are going house to house and trashing each house in hopes of finding you guys! People are dying here for no reason and we’re trying to save them. Look how many people we have here—” Jin panned the Sier and I saw the amount of people that were sitting on the floor. “We’re here under Suga’s Tavern—”

“Suga?!” Lay suddenly asked, frowning. So Suga was on our side. He just had to pretend he was following orders.

“Yeah, he was the one who came to us and they also trashed Jungkook’s vigilante hideout so Jungkook is pretty much pissed.” Jin responded. “Anyway, Suga hasn’t come back yet, we’re beginning to worry.”

“How long has he been gone?”

“Not long… But he usually comes back and checks from time to time in person. It’s probably nothing.” Jin said, but his voice was still filled with worry. “We also got one Sier from your brother, Xiumin.”

“Eunwoo is there?” Xiumin asked, sitting up.

“Yeah, and his wife. We just went and got them. We’re pretending to be guards and hiding people.” Jin replied. “And we need to get away from here. It’s unsafe to have this many people here—What… What did you say?”

Jin was talking to someone else at this time and they all recognized it as J-hope’s voice. Jin’s face fell and the Sier rattled a bit before it was transferred to J-hope who stared down at the Sier.

“Mages, your friend. The light mage. He’s been captured.”

There it was. My heart almost stopped and I saw anxiety wash over every one listening. “They said that if Harin doesn’t come they’ll kill him.”

“Then I’ll go.” I spoke without thinking, shooting up.

“Are you crazy? You are not going to do such a thing.” Kai said, shaking his head. “Is there anything you can do?”

“We can scout out in front of the Royal Castle.” Jin said. “But we can’t go inside, it’s so heavily guarded. We have only uniforms of the guards who patrol the streets, not those who are able to go into the Royal Castle.”

“Is there any way for you to infiltrate inside and try to get inside?” Suho asked and J-hope, who was holding the Sier, nodded.

“We can try but Advisor Suho… We need to bring the people out of underneath the tavern. It’s a matter of time until they search Suga’s place.”

“We’re at the goblin hideout. It’s in The Forest of Isea.” Suho replied, standing up. “It’s a couple of days travel if you’re in DT Tavern I would rather you come by foot since most of the portals would be guarded.”

“That, we know. We’ll try to talk about the extraction of the light mage.” J-hope replied. “But Harin, do not do anything stupid and try to come here. We don’t want to give them what they want.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Royal Castle Dungeon]

Baekhyun was dragged down to the dungeons. The air was moist and dark and he couldn’t even find his voice to scream. Tears pooled from his eyes and even if he wasn’t dead, he felt like he was. They shoved him into the cell and Baekhyun found himself slamming against the cold floor as it scraped the skin on his cheek. The dungeons were lit by only a few lights and he sat with his back against the wall, rubbing the sides of his body. His teeth chewing the bottom of his lip, he began to sob, his chest heaving at the memory of his parents being killed in front of him.

“How’d you get here?” A tired voice asked and when Baekhyun looked up, he found that he couldn’t see clearly to know who is was. He crawled towards the bars, gripping the bars with his fingers before he squinted. “It’s me, Suga.”

“Senior…” Baekhyun mumbled, his eyes widening. Why was Suga in jail? Baekhyun knew he had helped NCT escape, but why was he in the dungeons?

“It’s punishment for failing to get the young mages.” Suga told him, answering his question. “Why are you here?”

“They killed my parents…” Baekhyun answered and Suga gave him a pitiful look.

Suga didn’t know what to say to comfort the young mage, rubbing his face with frustration. This is why he never wanted anything to do with the Order. He had told himself he would focus on his bar and not have anything to do with ruling or power.

“I’m sorry.” Suga responded and Baekhyun was about too say something when footsteps from the entrance of the dungeon sounded and he looked up to see a cloaked figure hurrying down the steps. Suga looked up as well, trying to see who it was when the figure neared them, his tall body stopping in front of Baekhyun’s cell.

“Baek…” Chanyeol’s voice was breathless and Baekhyun felt anger surge once more, a hand going out from between to cell to try to punch the taller male. “Baek, we need to get out of here.”

“Park Chanyeol—” Baekhyun’ voice cracked and he didn’t know how to act. Chanyeol’s hood fell and he saw that Chanyeol was looking at him, his eyes soft and full of love. For a moment, he forgot that this was the guy who watched his parents die. “Park Chanyeol, tell me it’s actually you. Please tell me it’s actually you.”

“The Royal Headmaster will know I’m gone if I’m going to take any longer. I wanted to stop him, Baekhyun, but then he would have killed me on the spot.” Chanyeol said and drew keys out from his cloak. It clashed against each other and before Baekhyun knew it, he had inserted the key into the cell and turned it, the cell door creaking open.

“I’m so sorry.” Chanyeol suddenly said and the moment the cell door opened, Baekhyun raised a hand and slapped Chanyeol straight across the face before pulling him into a hug. The sound of the slap echoed.

“I fucking hate you.” Baekhyun gasped, sobbing. “I hate you so much. How could you, Chan—How could you…”

“I’ll live my life every day making up for it.” Chanyeol replied, cupping Baekhyun’s face. “When I saw you cry, I realized that he hurt you and I will kill him for making you cry.”

“I think you both need to go as fast as you can.” Suga suddenly said and Chanyeol turned pink when he realized that they had an audience. “You know how fast my uncle is in catching up on things. Go, both of you.”

“How about you, Senior?” Chanyeol said, about to take the keys out and unlock the cell for him when Suga raised a hand to stop him.

“I have to stay. They believe I’m still on their side and me being here is just a small punishment.” Suga paused. “I need to stay because of my father and my mother. I hope you all understand. When you get out of here, go to my tavern. The vigilantes are there and try to contact the EXO mages. Go to them.”

“Senior, are you sure? Come with us.” Baekhyun said, gripping the bars but Suga shook his head. He knew that if he went, he couldn’t secure the safety of his father and his mother. If Oh Shin could try to kill his own son, killing his own brother was going to be easy for him.

“Go, now. Before I yell out for back up. Get a head start.” Suga replied and Chanyeol nodded, grabbing Baekhyun by the hand. The dungeons had another way out up to the courtyard and with the keys, it was easy to unlock the door. Right when they pushed the door open with much difficulty, they heard Suga’s yell ring out to the other guards.

“HELP! THEY ARE GETTING AWAY! SOMEONE!”

Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s hand in his and squeezed it and even if Baekhyun knew they were trouble, his heart felt much better than it had the times that Chanyeol was gone. Both of them running into the courtyard and ducking between the trees before trying to focus on how to get out of the Royal Castle.

They kept low and ran towards the wall, Chanyeol practically dragging Baekhyun with him. If they ever were caught, it would be death for them and suddenly the bell of the Royal Castle rang—a signal to show that there were people on the run.

“Fuck.” Chanyeol cursed under his breath.

“That was fast.” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol stood by the shadows when a small light shone past through the courtyard and they saw two uniformed guards holding lanterns. Chanyeol’s heart beat faster and he tried to move away with Baekhyun but the guards were faster.

“Hey, you two over there.” The voice said and Chanyeol cursed in his head but Baekhyun thought fast, the smaller boy leaping onto Chanyeol and pressing his lips onto his. He turned his head and kissed Chanyeol deeply, Chanyeol surprised but smart enough to know what he was trying to do.

“Oh, uh… Okay.” One of the guards said and Baekhyun deepened the kiss, a hand running over Chanyeol’s hair when the guards mumbled something to himself.

“That’s kind of cute though, Jin—” One of the guards said and Baekhyun’s eyes flew open, pushing Chanyeol away as the taller mage fell backwards.

Jin?

“Jin?!” Baekhyun whispered and the two guards squinted at them before squealing, grabbing Baekhyun and pushing them against the wall to hide them from the other guards patrolling the courtyard. “Jin! How did you?”

“Shhhh!” Jin lifted a finger up to his lips. “J-hope, come here! We had to kill two of the guards and hide the body and steal their uniform… We contacted Suho through the Sier and they asked us to come and get you. You stupid boy!” Jin said to Baekhyun who flinched.

“And you! Fucking Park Chanyeol!” J-hope added, punching Chanyeol on the shoulder. “How did it feel like standing beside the devil? Is it power you want? Huh?” He punched Chanyeol on his stomach and Chanyeol doubled over. He knew he deserved it and he just kept it in, without saying anything.

“Come, both of you. We’ll have to climb the fence.” Jin said, grabbing a bag that was filled with things. “Once we reach the tavern, we need to contact the rest. Come here, you motherfucker.” He cursed at Chanyeol.

It wasn’t long before all four of them were on the run, climbing over the fence into the night.

Baekhyun’s heart ached for his parents but at least he had Chanyeol back and that night, he cried for the death of his parents with Chanyeol muttering sorry over and over again.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Back in the base; near the Goblin Hideout]

We were still sitting down, racking our brains on how to get the ring off Sehun and I was already too tired to even speak. I closed my eyes for a moment when I felt a hand wrap around my shoulders, pulling me closer. Turning to my side, I saw that it was Jaehyun who was looking at me worriedly. He patted my shoulder and I rested my eyes when Suho’s Sier vibrated again and this time, he answered it with no hesitation.

“We got Baekhyun.” J-hope was saying and I opened my eyes, everyone leaning forward. “He’s here with Chanyeol—”

“CHANYEOL? WHERE IS THAT BASTARD! I WILL---” Kai flipped, standing up and yelled at the Sier. “Do NOT bring him here or I will make sure I’ll kill him myself! That jerk thinks that after he has done, he can come back here and---”

“What’s the plan for you guys?” Suho asked, cutting Kai off. “And Chanyeol, is he really uncharmed? Are you sure he’s not trying to infiltrate us?”

“He was the one who saved Baekhyun.” J-hope said. “We found them making out in the courtyard… Baekhyun said they have Suga in a cell for punishment but he refuses to get out from there because he believes he can uncharm his father and if he leaves, the Royal Headmaster will kill his father to bring him back.”

“Suga? Are you sure they aren’t going to kill him?” Suho asked and J-hope gave a shrug.

“We don’t know but we have to trust him for now. He should know what he’s doing. At the moment, we need to find a way to go where you all are at without being traced. We’ll leave a team back and bring more people there. Guards are patrolling back and forth on the streets so it’ll be hard.”

“It’s best if we send a team to meet you all half way.” Chen suddenly said. “DT Tavern is almost at the border of Soul City anyway.”

“I will.” Xiumin said, pausing. “I should go with Kai and Luhan. Three of us should be enough since we have to keep low. When are you guys thinking of leaving so we can set out as well?”

“In a few hours. We’re running out of food and water, and we need to bring all of Suga’s dwarves too. All of them would have no master if we leave them here.” Jin said. “We’ll leave Jungkook, V, and Jimin behind with the rest to protect them and we can come back and get them.”

“I’m scared it’ll be too many people and we’ll be too noticeable and get ambushed.” J-hope added. “We’ll contact you again when we decide on a time.”

The Sier call ended and I just stared blankly into the air. We had no plan. Sehun’s body was still unconscious and I was close to giving up. I wanted Sehun back and I wanted him so I could hug him. I looked at Kyungsoo who was also quiet all this time and I knew the emptiness that he was feeling.

“We should try to sleep first and maybe we’ll think of something when we wake up.” Suho was saying and Kris nodded. As much as they wanted to help, none of our brains were working and I sighed, standing up. We had to sleep on the ground but I didn’t mind—I didn’t mind anything other than the fact that Sehun was still in the state he was in. I settled down by the tree, laying down and closing my eyes trying to focus on one thing at a time.

Why was life like this? I was no where talented or special. What were the zodiacs thinking?

It didn’t make sense.

I sniffled, wrapping my arms around myself when I felt a presence beside me. Peeking from between my lids I saw that it was Kyungsoo who had settled beside me. He slid down and put his head down, laying down beside me when he turned and stared at me. I didn’t know if I could find comfort from Kyungsoo or not but I knew that he was feeling the same thing I was feeling and before I could say anything, Kyungsoo reached out an arm and inserted his arm under my head.

“Arm pillow.” Kyungsoo told me and I blinked back the tears. “Master not here, Kyungsoo protect Ong Harin.”

“Kyungsoo…” I sighed, scooting closer to him as I pressed my face on his chest. Kyungsoo patted my back. “I’m so sad.”

“Ong Harin sad, Kyungsoo sad too.” He told me. “But we must be strong.”

“I don’t want to.” I told him, wiping away the tears that dripped down on Kyungsoo’s shirt. He patted me and I knew he didn’t know what to say so I just kept quiet. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Whatever Ong Harin want to do, Kyungsoo right here.” Kyungsoo said softly and I found myself relaxing for a moment. “We work together. We family.”

I nodded, closing my eyes, finding the rhythm of Kyungsoo’s breathing calming and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. The wind in the Forest of Isea brushed against my face and I felt Kyungsoo pat my back repeatedly. It seemed like an hour had passed and when I blinked, I turned to see that Kyungsoo was still staring into space.

Poor guy. He was deep in thought and I laid my head back down, deciding to pray. I prayed, telling whoever that was listening that I’d do everything in return to make sure Sehun was alright. I told them I’d use all my luck for Sehun and I’d do everything to make sure he would come back to me.

I just wanted him by my side.

Suddenly I heard a rustle of footsteps and I jolted up to see Suho walking to us. The expression on his face was different, as if he had figured something out. I felt Kyungsoo sit up right beside me and Suho stood before us before dropping down onto the ground on his knees.

“I think I got it.”

“What do you mean?” I asked and Suho let out a sigh.

“I was thinking. It’s a long shot and I don’t know if it’ll work or not but…” Suho mumbled, chewing on his lip. “When we were with the Dreamweavers, there were nine fingers on the board.”

He paused and he seemed like he was trying to align his thoughts. I was impatient but I knew that pushing him wouldn’t be of any help so I reached out to hold his hand. Suho squeezed my hand back and looked at both of us.

“And Jeno, he said he dreamt of stone.” He continued. “Stone and magic. Stone breaking.”

“Yes.” I urged when trudging could be heard behind him and Kris appeared, catching sight of us. “Yes, Senior.”

“You guys okay here?” Kris asked and Suho waved him over, his friend stopping in front of us.

“Jeno, he dreamt of stone.” Suho repeated to Kris who nodded, sitting down on the ground in front of us as we began to have our own small meeting. “And magic and stone breaking. Jisung dreamt of nine fingers.”

“Yeah, so?” Kris asked, raising an eyebrow, still confused at what was happening.

“We used to have a senior, remember? He was the only mage that was banished from SM.” Suho began and I listened intently, still not understanding. Realization hit Kris and I saw him furrow his eyebrows. “He was a Supers. He had the ability—”

“To turn everything, he touched into stone.” Kris said suddenly. “I remember. He was expelled and they all said he went into isolation into The Locked lands because he was so paranoid of his own powers. You’re saying---”

“I’m saying that maybe it’s what Jeno dreamt about. Maybe we turn Sehun’s pinky into stone and we’ll be able to….”

“So, Master no pinky. Pinky bye bye.” Kyungsoo spoke up. “Master have nine finger. Master pinky-less.”

“Yes…” Kris replied. “But we need to be able to put his soul into the body right at the moment we take the ring out.”

“Ahjumma can do that.” I told him. “She did it with Wooseung so she can do it again.”

“We need to have a meeting again. We need to find people who’ll go. We need to make sure that the people left behind can protect the young mages.” Kris said, standing up. “Come.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we were again, sitting in a circle when it was just a moment since Suho told us to rest. But this was Sehun and everyone knew the importance of Sehun. Suho began talking first and I listened as always and he began to tell the story of the one senior they used to have. He had the ability to turn everything he touched into stone, like Exodus’ very own Medusa. He was the youngest of the Supers and never stayed till the graduation.

“Kyuhyun.” Suho said and I froze, remembering I saw his name somewhere. His name was familiar and I rocked myself back and forth trying to remember when I knew of the name when it hit me—

Donghae.

When Donghae died, I saw what seemed like a ring around a necklace. I remember clearly that when I looked closely, I saw Kyuhyun’s name. It wrote “My love, Kyuhyun.” and I tried to connect the dots. Were they lovers? Maybe that’s why Donghae kept it around his neck. I was deep in thought when Luhan spoke.

“Kyuhyun…” His voice trailed. “His name was crossed out in the vision room. If they crossed it out, he must be dead.” He said and I wondered what else they saw in the vision room.

“But then Senior Siwon, Senior Leeteuk and a few others were also crossed out but they aren’t dead yet.” Kai pointed out. “Their dreams aren’t very accurate so there is a possibility that what Jeno and Jisung dreamt are useful. Since… this Kyuhyun guy turns everything into stone maybe he’ll be able to turn Sehun’s finger into stone and we’ll be able to take the ring out.”

“If you say that he’s in the Locked Lands, there is a problem.” Rumpelstiltskin piped up and we all looked at him. “To come out of the Locked Lands, you need to kill someone. You can do what I did with Kang Daniel’s brother—get a prisoner from the prison and kill them to come out.”

“How far is the prison in The Locked Lands?” I asked and Rumpelstiltskin told me that it was deep enough but if we had to, we had to.

“Kang Daniel.” Rumpelstiltskin suddenly said and Wooseung looked up at his name being called. I was still unfamiliar with his original name but it seemed like the only people who called him that was Seungwoo and Uncle Rumpel. “You should come. You and I, we’re able to go in The Locked Lands without having to sacrifice anyone. Your soul, it’s made out of dark magic and that’s why you now have powers. We were both a product of dark magic and the magic surrounding The Locked Lands have no effect on us.”

“But how are you feeling, Wooseung?” I asked worriedly and realized I hadn’t checked up on him since we came. But it was because Seungwoo was the one who was always beside him and I knew he had slept the moment we arrived to the goblin hideout.

“Powerful.” He replied and gave me a grin. “If I can go in and out of The Locked Lands without having to kill someone then you should bring me and Ahjumma. If anything happens, Uncle Rumpel is there with you guys and I can go out and ask for help.”

“That’s true.” I nodded.

“We need Haechan too.” Rumpel said and I turned to see the pocket mage lick his lips nervously. “Only I can go on the rainbow, so we need to put all of you in his pouch.”

“I’m going as well. I don’t know if it works, but I can always try to fly up—” Kris began but Uncle Rumpel shook his head.

“It doesn’t work—”

“I’ll still have to go… I’m an…” Kris tried to find the word. “Adult.”

“Kyungsoo go too.” Kyungsoo butted in but I saw Kris shake his head. “Why? Kyungsoo is Keeper.”

“Kyungsoo, we need all the tanks at base. You need to protect the kids if something ever happens. Harin is coming with us and—”

“No! Kyungsoo has to go too!” Kyungsoo stood up, pissed at the thought of not being able to go where Sehun was and I placed a hand on his arm.

“You need to stay, Kyungsoo. While all of us goes, we need all the help we can get in trying to bring people from the city to where we are. We also need to try to get your father and Ms. Puff, Kyungsoo. We can’t do it without you.” Xiumin said and Kyungsoo’s eyes widened.

“Papa!” It was like a switch and Kyungsoo had made up his mind to stay. As much as he loved Sehun, he loved his father too and he fell quiet, turning to me. “You bring Master safely back, Ong Harin. Kyungsoo stay to get Papa.”

“I will.” I told him.

“When are we going?”

“As fast as possible.” I told Uncle Rumpel, standing up. “I want to go now.”

“Give us a few minutes. Suho…” Kris turned to look at Suho who patted his friend on the shoulder. “You sure you can handle them?”

“I’m sure.” Suho nodded, and Kris let out a breath. It looked more like a wife and husband talking and I found myself commending them on their shared leadership. “Go, bring Sehun back and if anything happens; send Uncle Rumpel and Wooseung back.”

Kris nodded, motioning us towards the middle. Haechan seemed nervous and I walked over to him.

“Put Sehun in the pouch, Haechan. Be careful of the flower.” Kris instructed and Haechan nodded. “Harin… You and your Sote should go in first so Haechan can give you the flower.”

I nodded, Wooseung waiting for his turn and before I knew it, we were all in the pouch. Sehun’s body was beside me and I grabbed his band; rubbing my finger over his pinky when Kris came in last. Haechan scooted close to me and whispered to me.

“Senior.” He mumbled and I dropped my ear towards his lips. “If I die, you can always take the pearls from this pouch, okay?”

“How will I get the pearls out if you're dead, Haechan? No one is going to die.” I told Haechan and he kept quiet as if he didn’t believe me.

I didn’t blame him.

I didn’t believe myself either.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	34. thumb promise

I closed my eyes gripping Sehun’s hand in my right hand as we bounced in the air. I could hear fussing and scrambling, Wooseung beside me as he kept a hand on my shoulder. Everything was going to be alright, I thought to myself. The gods were on my side and even if most of the world wasn’t, I had the people who mattered. Wooseung seemed to know how worried I was and he nudged me, flashing me a smile that made me return it.

“We take it one step at a time.” He told me and I nodded. That was right. One step at a time. Even when life gets hard, we take it on step at a time.

We bounced and I felt my stomach drop at the movement, Haechan clutching fearfully on my left hand. It didn’t take long before Uncle Rumpel asked Haechan to come out and he stood up, bouncing out of the pouch before I looked up to see his own hand searching for us in his pocket space. I let go of Sehun’s body and out I went, with Wooseung, Kris, and Ahjumma.

Once we came out, I realized we were at the border of a forest like land, but it was no where near the same as The Forest of Isea. The shadows were darker, the trees were taller and it seemed like a dark mist had settled over the land. If death took on a physical space, this is what it would have looked like.

“Remember to be mentally strong. The forest preys on fear and self-hatred.” Rumpelstiltskin said and I saw Haechan gulp.

“Well, shit.” He mumbled and Wooseung flickered an eye over to him.

“Language, Haechan.” He warned and Haechan shuffled is feet awkwardly, staring into the ground. It was obvious that the kid was scared, but he knew we couldn’t have done it without him. Sighing, I turned to look at Wooseung, raising my eyebrows at him when Wooseung blinked at me.

“What?” He asked and I jerked my head towards Haechan. “Fine.” Wooseung mumbled, turning to Haechan and changing the tone of his voice while offering his hand. “Come here, let’s go.”

It worked like magic and Haechan brightened up, taking Wooseung’s hand and holding it tightly. Ahjumma stood beside me with Kris, keeping close as if she knew the powers of The Locked Lands when Rumpel told us to head in. Nodding, I stepped into the forest.

Everything felt heavy. My worries were amplified, my chest felt like it was twisting in my chest and I found myself doubting everything I ever was. Ahjumma stood beside me before she spoke.

“The Locked Lands are known for mind games. It’s best we think logically from this step forward.” She told us and Wooseung nodded. He didn’t seem affected like Rumpel, both of them probably just seeing trees and dark shadows. Haechan sniffled and I saw him tear up, trying to regain emotional balance. Kris looked stricken, and it was obvious he had put up a wall and refused to speak despite what he was feeling.

“How do we know where to find him?” I found myself asking and Uncle Rumpel shook his head.

“We don’t. We walk and walk and walk, and we pray that we run into him.” He said and I let out a sigh. “Time can be distorted here too. It’s the dark magic that inhabits the land.” He told us. “Five minutes can feel like an hour and it’s not going to be long until your mind will play tricks on you.”

I shivered and we trudged past the trees, whispers filling the air as I shuddered. I strained my ears, trying to focus on one thing at a time as I tried to make out the whispers—surprised to hear Wooseung’s name.

“Daniel. Dark one. He's here! He's here.” I looked at Wooseung who didn’t seem to be hearing anything and I felt Kris behind me move closer.

You know it’s scary when even Kris was trying to seek comfort in companionship.

We seemed to be going nowhere for a few hours, Kris on my left and Ahjumma on my right as Uncle Rumpel and Wooseung held Haechan’s hand when there was a sound of someone laughing. All of us stopping right where we stood, the laughing continued. It was manic and sounded psychotic and before we knew it, a man shot down from the trees dramatically with a dead bird in his hand. He held the bird tightly in his fist, the blood of the animal staining his whole arm when he looked at us; as if he just noticed our presence when—

“Senior Kyuhyun?” Kris asked. At times like this I was happy Kris was incredibly brave. Senior Kyuhyun was obviously not sane. His hands were covered in leather gloves and his pupils seemed to have darkened when he smiled, his teeth glinting.

“People! Finally! People!” He gasped, clapping his hand together. “They know me! Oh, they know me.” He beamed and took a step forward, all of us instinctively stepping backwards when Wooseung shielded Haechan from him. “But I’m nice… Why are you here? Are you visions? Are you—”

“No, we’re people.” Kris replied and I saw him scan Kyuhyun’s face worriedly. “We need help.”

“Help!” Kyuhyun shrieked, his eyes flashing with what seemed like happiness. “Finally! After all these years, someone needs help! Come! Come….” His voice rose an octave and I chewed on my bottom lip as Kyuhyun motioned us to go after him.

He brought us deeper into the trees and we followed him, knowing we had no other way. Moss grew on the ground and the air smelled damp. I saw Kyuhyun mutter to himself, the bird still in his hand and I wondered if that was what he ate; the man taking a sharp turn and leading us into a cottage. The wood was dark and I gasped, seeing statues of people turned into rock in front of his living place.

“People… stupid people. Tried to kill me to get out of this place.” He muttered to himself, Ahjumma and I exchanging looks. “But come in, you will be very useful. Very useful.”

We entered his small cottage and everything was made out of wood, the dank smell of wet leaves was heavy in the air. We stood there in his small cottage, waiting for him to speak when he went to the kitchen, a hand gripping the dead bird before he slammed it against the table.

“Must cook the bird… Guests have no food.” He mumbled and Kris’ eyes widened at the idea of eating a bird so he spoke up.

“We don’t need a bird; we just need your help.” He said and Kyuhyun turned to us, tilting his head. If Heechul was crazy, Kyuhyun was mad. He twitched before sitting down, a smile travelling up his face to count all of us. “We need to get a Gemini ring off and we think you have the ability to turn anything into stone—”

“Oh, but that’s true.” Kyuhyun butted in and Kris paused, Kyuhyun suddenly cackling. “OH! Gemini ring. Which one of you is it? Which one?”

“Sehun. The Royal Headmaster’s son.” Kris said and Kyuhyun blinked. “We were wondering if you could—”

“Yes, of course. Of course! Must help The Royal Headmaster’s son.” Kyuhyun rambled and Kris motioned to Haechan who stuck his hand into the pouch, Uncle Rumpel helping him hold it before Haechan dragged Sehun out. Kris carefully grabbed Sehun, lifting him up with Wooseung before placing him on the table. “Oh! It’s an Oh! It’s an Oh!” Kyuhyun chuckled before looking at Sehun closely.

“We… We think you can turn his finger into stone and break the ring off.” Wooseung said, standing close to Sehun’s body as if he was guarding it. I just kept quiet, letting the boys take the lead when Kyuhyun bent down, tilting his face onto Sehun before smirking.

“I can do it, alright. I can do it—” Kyuhyun said, and with a swift movement, removed his gloves. “Should I? Should I do it now? Should I—”

“Not yet, we need Ahjumma beside him. Haechan, the flower, please.” I told him and Haechan nodded. Kyuhyun was bouncing up on his toes as if he was excited to use his powers again, and Kris grabbed a knife I didn’t notice he had.

“Harin, we have to be fast.” Kris told me and I nodded. “Once it turns into rock and the ring comes off, his body will no longer be kept alive. You need to take his soul out and your Sote will have to put his soul in as fast as possible.”

I nodded again and Kyuhyun cackled, Wooseung stood beside him as Uncle Rumpel made sure he was close by. Kris held the knife in his hand and turned it, like he would use the edge of knife to knock off the stone.

“Is it going to work?” I asked Kris who nodded.

“I’ve used it on stone before. I just need slam it down.” He assured me and Kyuhyun’s eyes strained on Sehun’s finger as the Gemini ring glowed. Before I knew it, he pressed his pointy finger against Sehun’s pinky and almost automatically, his skin slowly turned into stone. It went from the tip of his pinky until it I heard Kris yell out.

“Now!” The sound of metal against rock rang out and I felt energy through my body as my hands hovered over the flower. I saw Sehun's pinky turn into stone an the ring dropped onto the ground. Kris pocketed it and the ring lost its glow. 

My eyes went pitch black and Sehun’s soul was dragged out of the flower, Ahjumma already muttering prayers and words I didn’t recognize beside me. I heard Wooseung yell out to Kyuhyun, and Sehun’s soul was above his body.

“Enough! Get away from him!” Wooseung yelled, but I was too focused to even know what was going on. I saw Sehun’s soul rotate once and Ahjumma reach out to move the soul down as it finally shot into his chest and disappeared into sight. I opened my eyes and saw that Wooseung was on the ground, trying to hold Kyuhyun back as he laughed menacingly.

“But it was so fun! Turn him into stone! Turn him into stone!” Kyuhyun yelled out, Wooseung pressing him down onto the ground.

“What happened?” I asked, rushing over to Sehun, a hand going to feel his chest to seek out his heartbeat when I finally found it. Suddenly pain shot out through my left hand and now that Sehun’s body had his soul in the vessel, I could feel the pain from his hands.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

“He tried to turn Sehun into stone.” Wooseung replied and Kyuhyun shrieked out. “Good thing his powers don’t work on me.” He said and I turned to see that even though Kyuhyun’s hands were on Wooseung, Wooseung was still fine. “He’s a lunatic—this man!”

“Is he okay?” Kris asked, dropping his ear to Sehun’s nose to listen to him breathe. “He has to be—”

“He’s breathing.” Ahjumma told Kris and Kris let out a sigh of relief when a crash sounded and I turned to see that Kyuhyun had kicked Wooseung away, his eyes crazy. In his hand, he drew out a very sharp knife before he growled.

“What are you doing—Senior….” Kris began and Kyuhyun stepped forward, shoving the knife forward as if trying to us. “Senior!”

“I need to… I need to kill one of you to leave….” Kyuhyun muttered, Wooseung stepping in front of me. I moved to Haechan, the male frozen in the spot. “I need to kill you! One of you!”

“Senior!” Kris voice rang out, his knife ready to fight if he needed to. “We’ll go to the prison and kill someone if we have to—”

“Doesn’t work! You won’t be able to find your way to the prison—No, no. Doesn’t work!” Kyuhyun yelled. “Tried… Tried so many times. People come and I accidentally turn them into stone but it doesn’t work… I need to kill, by blood! Slice! Slice!” Kyuhyun’s voice dropped into a whisper. “Must find Donghae… Donghae, my love… Dong—”

“Senior Donghae is dead.” Haechan squeaked out and suddenly Kyuhyun turned to us, swaying. “He died, in the war. He died fighting…”

“What… But he said, he’d be waiting for me if I ever wanted to come out.” Kyuhyun whispered and right at that moment, his eyes filled with tears before he sobbed. Kyuhyun dropped onto his knees and I felt my heart twist at the sight in front of me. “He said… He said he’d be just right there.”

“I’m sorry, Senior.” Kris said softly and Kyuhyun’s tears stained his cheeks as it rolled down his pale skin. “He was a good man.”

“He was.” Kyuhyun replied, gripping his chest. “Oh, the pain. The pain of being alive. The pain of existing. Take it away!” He yelled and before I could say anything, he grabbed the knife he was holding and slammed it against his chest.

My scream rang out at the sudden motion and I watched Kyuhyun’s eyes widen, his voice cut into a moan as he allowed his soul to leave his body. I gasped at the shock, about to step forward when Wooseung grabbed my arm, shaking my head at me. I watched as his body fell limply onto the ground and Uncle Rumpel’s voice rang out.

“Now’s the time. Haechan, Young Royal Master’s body into the pouch. It’s considered a life taken.” Uncle Rumpel said and I stared at Kyuhyun’s dead body with the knife still stabbed on his heart as Wooseung ushered me towards the pouch.

“Harin, go.” Wooseung said and I felt myself be put into the pouch. As I tried to get over the shock, I realized that no matter how much I have seen death; it was still as shocking. I saw Haechan bring in the rest and the pouch began to jump as we traveled.

“What did he mean?” I asked Wooseung. “Why didn’t he try to kill someone from the prisons? He could have…”

“I don’t think he could have found it.” Wooseung replied. “Uncle Rumpel and I, we’re not affected by the dark magic so we would have found our way easily through the lands but normal people, he would have gotten lost over and over again.”

“He just wanted to see Senior Donghae again.” I said to Wooseung and he gave me a sad smile. “Some people don’t get happy endings.”

Wooseung didn’t say anything, a hand going to pat my head when the pouch bounced. I was exhausted and my hand was searing with pain, but I wanted to stay awake to make sure Sehun was okay. Haechan sat up, telling us that he thinks we have arrived. I found myself thinking that travelling by rainbows were so convenient, Haechan finally bouncing out. I was dragged out in the same place we had our meeting and I had no idea how much time has passed, but the sun was out and blazing hot.

Suho was jogging towards us and when I looked around, I saw that a lot of the NCT people were helping each other with wood. I saw a few more people I didn’t recognize. Suddenly I saw a familiar face in the crowd, the tall male getting beat up by Kai and Kyungsoo.

“PARK CHANYEOL!” Kai was saying, kicking Chanyeol in the gut as Kyungsoo slapped Chanyeol across the face and then pulling Chanyeol backwards by his hair. Baekhyun stood there, watching as if he was amused and Chanyeol groaned, dropping to the ground.

“It’s been around six hours.” Suho told Kris. “The vigilantes just came with the first batch of people. Doyoung went back with them, scouting out the city. They’ll bring in the second batch soon. You guys should rest, we’re putting up shelter. How’s Sehun?”

“It worked out. And six hours? It didn’t seem like that long…” Kris replied and Suho smiled, reminding us that The Locked Lands were locked for a reason, nodding. “Thanks to you and your memory.”

“I knew it would work out.” Suho replied and I saw Wooseung grab Sehun’s body from the pouch carefully and I was going to help him when I heard heavy footsteps and I looked up to see Kyungsoo running towards us in full speed.

“MASTER! MASTER!” He was yelling and could hardly skid to a stop when I saw Johnny run towards us too, everyone almost gathering us. “MASTER!”

“Kyungsoo, he’s fine. He’s just unconscious.” Kris told Kyungsoo, Johnny using his strength to carry Sehun. “Put him under one of the shelters we have finished. Lay is tending to some of the people that were hurt and he’ll follow up with Sehun soon.”

I nodded, following them to one of the shelters. It was wood stacked above wood for walls and at the corner of my eye, I saw Luhan use his powers to make a roof of an undone house. He was listening to orders from Chen who was telling which side to drop the wood down at. They were too deep in conversation to notice us and before I knew it, Sehun was settled down on a wooden plank.

“Master…” Kyungsoo mumbled and I watched him stare at Sehun, his eyes filled with concern. I was too tired to talk, and I realized that since Sehun was put at this state I hardly said anything. I observed Kyungsoo who was rubbing Sehun’s cheek when he looked up at me. “Ong Harin.”

His voice was filled with so much emotion that I just looked up to him to see his eyes brewing with tears. Was he crying? I opened my mouth to say something when Kyungsoo walked to me, grabbing me into a hug in his arms.

What was happening?

“Good, Ong Harin.” Kyungsoo said to me and I felt my heart soar. What a difference from all the times he has said ‘Bad, Ong Harin!’.

“Good, Ong Harin.” He repeated and I closed my eyes, feeling Kyungsoo rock me back and forth in his arms. “Thank you, Ong Harin.”

“Kyungsoo…” My voice cracked and he sniffled, leaning his head against mine. “Kyungsoo, you’re going to make me cry.”

“Kyungsoo stop now.” He said and let go of me when we both heard a groan. Whipping out head around, I realized that Sehun was moving his fingers. It was like his legs were slowly moving and he gave out a small moan. Me and Kyungsoo stood up almost immediately to look down on Sehun who was disoriented.

“Oh Sehun!” I called and I saw Sehun’s eyes flicker open, his eyes beautiful ever. “Oh Sehun!”

“MASTER!” Kyungsoo yelled out. “I go get Senior Lay!”

I nodded as Kyungsoo zoomed out and I went to hold Sehun’s hand, Sehun stirring. A hand went up to his head and he mumbled something under his breath.

“What? What?” I asked Sehun who turned to blink at me.

“I have nine fingers.” He mumbled to me and I couldn’t help but laugh, leaning down to press my lips against his forehead. “Ong Harin.” He murmured, and I looked at him, still trying to hold back my happiness that he was alive and well.

“I’ve missed you so much.” I whispered to him and he reached up to press a hand against my cheek. “Oh Sehun, I’ve missed you so much.”

“You brave, brave girl.” He whispered back. “I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere”

His words were simple but it made me realize how much I needed him. Sehun, in a very short time, had become my rock and my strength and I heard footsteps enter the shelter. It was Lay and Kyungsoo, and both of them stopped by the entrance as if they didn’t want to ruin our moment.

“Don’t ever leave me alone like that ever again, Oh Sehun.” I told him and Sehun nodded, his eyes still on my face, a hand going up to brush my hair away. “Promise?”

“Master has no pinky, Ong Harin, don’t be insensitive.” Kyungsoo piped up and Lay laughed out loud, slapping his thigh.

“Thumb promise?” Sehun asked instead and I nodded, reaching up to press my thumb against his.

“Thumb promise.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the Royal Castle stood the one person who started it all, his brooding face enough to scare those who were scared of his power. The fire in his room cackled and it wasn’t long before a male came into the room, scared of his reaction as he bore news to the Royal Headmaster

“Taeyong, what news do you have for me today?” Oh Shin drawled and Taeyong kept his eyes on the ground. "I can no longer feel the energy of the other Gemini ring in mine." He rubbed the ring on his fore finger, letting out a sigh. "They must have found a way to take it off." 

“Chanyeol is no where to be found, sir.” He said to Oh Shin. “His room is empty, and we believe that he had helped the Byun boy leave.”

“Young ones…” Oh Shin seethed. “So, affected by love.”

“T-There is more news, sir.” Taeyong mumbled, taking a step back slowly as if he knew that the news would make Oh Shin go berserk. “The Royal gardener, Do Kyungmin and your Sote, Ms. Puff is also no where to be found.”

This news made Oh Shin whip his head around in anger and he grabbed a glass, flinging it against the wall. He placed his hands on his hips, growling.

“First, they take my daughter away from me. Second, a Sote that has served the Oh family for generations and generations chooses my son over me?!”

Another glass to the wall. Taeyong flinched.

“Fine.” Oh Shin’s chest heaved at the anger he was trying to put under control. “How are you doing with your powers? Are you able to make portals now?” He asked Taeyong who dropped his head down.

“No, sir. I am of elven blood and I can harness energy but I can’t make portals, sir. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to—”

“USELESS! That is why I wanted you to be my left hand in the first place!” Oh Shin erupted out, grabbing a picture frame and flinging it towards Taeyong whose dodged it just in time. “I need someone who can make portals. I need more portals to go on Earth but now, I need portals to be able to check where they are. The vigilantes are incredibly careful and they can be anywhere.” Oh Shin said, sighing.

Taeyong remained silent.

“It’ll take a long long long time to find out where they are.” Oh Shin mumbled to himself. “We need to make portals to check where they are and ambush them.” Oh Shin snapped his fingers and turned to Taeyong.

“Taeyong, I have a task for you.”

“Y-yes… sir.” Taeyong stammered.

“Go and kidnap the leprechauns.” Oh Shin said simply. “They make portals. Since I don’t have a Sote, they won’t make portals for me anymore so we must force them. Make sure you get all fourteen of them, you know they can’t make portals without all of them complete.”

“Yes, sir.” Taeyong replied. “When should I leave, sir?”

“What kind of stupid question is that?” Oh Shin asked, staring at Taeyong. “Now!”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Ten Chittapon and his keeper, Lucas WongYukhei]

It has been almost two days and I didn’t want to leave Sehun’s side, but Lay said with undisturbed rest he would recover much faster. And just like Lay said, Sehun was up and eating and handling a nagging Kyungsoo better than I thought. I would visit him from time to time, and he would refuse to let me leave but Kyungsoo would always remind me that “Master needed rest and Ong Harin always disturb Master.” To be honest, I was sure that Kyungsoo just wanted to spend time with Sehun.

I had a shack for myself and we were starting to build proper houses, all of us referring to the camp as a safe camp. We have found NCT’s power very useful and the first night I remember a male popping his head in before greeting me.

“Oh, hello…” I paused, trying to think of his name and remembered his name to be pretty long and hard to remember.

“Chittapon.” He replied and he smiled. “Or you can call me Ten.”

“Why Ten?” I asked, and he stood before me, bowing. He had a cheeky smile and something about him screamed “spoiled, spoiled, spoiled!”.

“Because my family owns a hotel and there are ten buildings.” He replied and I nodded, smiling at him. “Anyway, my power is to summon things so I’m actually summoning things for people.” He told me before opening his palm and out of nowhere a toothbrush and toothpaste appeared.

“Oh wow.” I said, accepting the items. “How do you do it?”

“I had to summon small items my first year in SM.” He told me. “I would sit down and remember every inch of how it looked like, how it felt like and how it would taste like.”

“Well, thank you so much, Ten.” I said, placing the items he gave me onto the table.

“Yes, and Senior, I would like to ask for one thing in return.” He said a-matter-of-factly and I blinked.

“Oh, wasn’t the toothbrush and stuff free?” I asked and he shook his head, giving me a look as if he was saying “there is nothing free in this world.”.

“These are dangerous times and I demand my Keeper with me.” Ten said to me and crossed his arms. “If Jaehyun has Johnny, I need Lucas WongYukhei. He is my Keeper and he has to ensure my safety but because of this whole thing, he’s back at the beanstalk probably trying to sell cows.”

Yeah, this kid was spoiled and he radiated a confident spoiled.

“Alright, Ten. I’ll talk to the advisors for you, but I’m not sure if we can go and get him at the beanstalk.” I told him and his face fell, making me add. “But we will certainly try. Of course, if it’s your safety, it’s number one.”

“Thank you, Senior. Only you understand me.” He said to me and I chuckled.

“Yes, Ten. You’re welcome.” I replied and he had left my shack.

Now, I was walking around the camp and I could see Baekhyun and Chanyeol talking. I smiled at them, going towards them. Chanyeol still had bruises from his altercation with the rest of EXO. They all took turns punching him and he was fine with it, even refusing Lay to heal him because he said that he deserved it.

“How’re you guys doing?” I asked and Baekhyun smiled, beaming at me. “I heard we’re going to get chicken for dinner today.” I told him and he said something about the fact that it was about time we had meat to eat and not just fruits because that was the only thing Ten was able to summon.

Doyoung and the vigilantes were bringing in more people and each time, I could see Doyoung’s eye bags become a little bit more prominent. Haechan was also aiding them, the pocket mage putting all the people into his pouch and Doyoung turning invisible. This made it easier for the vigilantes as all of them did not have to travel by troops and it was just Doyoung going back and forth. We were bringing in merchants, and teachers and kids and slowly but surely, we were getting people on our side. We have also seen Kyungsoo reunited with his father and Ms. Puff, the male swooning with happiness to have all the people he cared about in one place. Bubbles also came with them and she had made friends with almost everyone.

It almost gave me a heart attack and I missed her a lot. I also knew that goblins ate squonks and for the first time in a long time I had seen her dissipate into foam and liquid when a goblin came running towards her.

I did my rounds just to see Master Jung talk to Kyungsoo, asking him a question.

“Young Royal Keeper….” Master Jung began and I saw Master Changho, Suho’s father beside him. These two have become very close friends and I hardly saw one of them without the other. They could often be seen talking and I bet they were pretty much lonely all their life so it was touching to see that they found friendship in one another.

“Yes!” Kyungsoo called out, approaching Master Jung and stopping in front of the older male. “Young Royal Keeper Kyungsoo at your service.”

“I am trying to find Keeper SeoPaku, but I can’t find him. You have any idea where he is?”

I saw Kyungsoo’s eyes pop out when he heard “Keeper” and I wondered who “Keeper SeoPaku” was, frowning.

“No idea who this Keeper is but Kyungsoo will help Master Jung find, sir.” Kyungsoo replied and before I knew it, he was yelling out on top of his lungs. “Keeper Seoooooppppaaaaakuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Keeper Seoppaaakuuuuuuuuuuu!” He walked around the camp and I chuckled, watching everyone work hard in front of me.

Much to my surprise, I saw Johnny jogging towards Kyungsoo who stopped talking, tilting his head at Johnny. “Johnny! You SeoPaku?!” He asked and Johnny turned red with embarrassment. “Why you say your name Johnny Seo when it SeoPaku?!”

“Ah, just Seo is fine.” Johnny said and I realized that maybe the giants had weird names. No wonder Chittapon Ten’s Keeper's last name was also something long and weird. “Really, Senior! Who was calling me?”

“No! Your name in Keeper Club Registry is Seo. Come, come. We must change name to Johnny SeoPaku.” Kyungsoo said to Johnny who waved him off.

“Keeper SeoPaku!” Master Jung called for Johnny once he spotted him and Johnny jogged towards the man. “Over here!”

“Master!” Johnny said. “Just Seo is fine.”

“No, Johnny. You SeoPaku.” Kyungsoo corrected and I chuckled to myself, turning away to focus on more parts of the camp when suddenly a horse appears out of nowhere. Haechan and Doyoung were on it and I guessed Doyoung had made the horse invisible. He hopped off the horse and I waved at Haechan who also looked exhausted, the male trying to drag the pouch but gave up because of how heavy it was.

Why was it so heavy? I never saw Haechan have that problem before. Doyoung bowed when he saw me and I smiled in return. Always so polite and hardworking, I thought. Haechan stood in front of his pouch, shaking his arms. He must be so tired, pulling people out and in over and over again two times a day.

“Bring them out.” Doyoung was saying and before I knew it, Haechan and grabbed a hand pulling it out of the pouch. The hand flailed, slapping Haechan, Haechan screaming out loud.

“YAH!” Haechan yelled out, the hand trying to punch everything that touched it. Haechan finally was able to grab the hand with Doyoung’s help, pulling a male out that looked alert. He had big eyes and floppy brown hair, the male lifting up two fists in the air as if to fight anyone who would come closer.

“LUCAS WONGYUKHEI!” A voice yelled out and I saw Ten running towards the newcomer with his arms in the air. “BABYYYYYY!”

“Baby!” The new comer had said, running to Ten and hugging him. “They kidnapped me! Oh—Wait. You’re here too! Are you kidnapped?”

“What happened? Why aren’t you at the beanstalk?” Ten asked and I realized that Lucas WongYukhei was Ten’s Keeper, the one who he asked me to find. I heard a rustle and suddenly a wild Johnny appears, bounding over to Lucas, wrestling him onto the ground.

“Cousin!” Johnny exclaimed, Lucas’s big eyes becoming even bigger. “Oh, cousin! How did you find your way here? Weren’t you with the giants?”

“You’re welcome.” Doyoung said tiredly. “He was selling his two cows in the market in Soul City and he apparently just arrived from the beanstalk so he had no idea what was going on. He was about to get into a fight with the Royal Guards because they didn’t want him selling in the market and I caught sight of him in time so I told Haechan to put him in his pouch.”

“It was amazing!” Lucas said, and I noticed he had a small accent while speaking Exodian. “And my cows! I thought I was kidnapped! The giants must be so confused right now!”

I felt someone beside me and I turned to see Jaehyun smiling.

“Hey, Harin. I see Ten finally got his Keeper.” Jaehyun said, chuckling. He was sweating and I noticed he was holding a piece of wood. “Oh, I was just trying to make a table.”

“How’s it going?” I asked and Jaehyun told me that it was going fine. “Lucas and Ten are cute. Lucas was never in SM though, how do you guys all know him?”

“We would spend summer over at the Chittapon hotels so we would meet Lucas from time to time. Guy is very loyal. Mostly brawn and not much brain, I’m afraid. I say that with love.” Jaehyun replied and I laughed. “He and Ten call each other “Baby” and if that isn’t the sweetest thing, I don’t know what is.”

“I agree.” I said and watched as Lucas helped Haechan drag out two cows. “I can’t believe Haechan brought the cows.”

“It’s Haechan. What doesn’t he bring?” Jaehyun asked and I laughed, agreeing. “Oh, wow. Monsta-X is here. Remember them?” Jaehyun suddenly said and pointed. I squinted and recognized the six boys that appeared from the pouch as the men that were in front of the bank in banners.

“Oh, the singers?” I asked and Jaehyun nodded. I watched in awe as suddenly there was a flock of goblins and I wondered how goblins listened to their music, considering they were in the forest. But this was the first time I could see the goblins properly and they crept out from behind the trees, walking towards the six males and whispering in soft voices.

“Hello, we’re Monsta-X!” They all said in sync and I was amazed at how in sync they were. “Tonight, for saving us, we will sing a song.”

“SONG?! KYUNGSOO LIKE!” A very enthusiastic cheer from Kyungsoo echoed and I saw Kyungsoo running over to them with a rock in hand. “Kyungsoo is big fan. Rocky also big fan.” Kyungsoo said, beaming at them.

“Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo.” One of them said and I heard a few shrieks from female peacemakers that have caught sight of Monsta-X.

“I better go check on Sehun before this turns into a fan-sign.” I said to Jaehyun and he nodded, telling me to give Sehun his regards and that he’ll visit very soon. I walked over to Sehun’s shack just to see Eunwoo and Tzuyu leaving just in time. I have greeted them when I came back with Sehun days ago and they were incredibly helpful in helping everyone.

“We were just talking to Sehun.” Eunwoo told me before knocking on my forehead. “Your fiancé is all alone. He was grumbling about how he isn’t getting attention from you and that it would be better if he went back to being unconscious with the Gemini ring on.”

“He’s just being dramatic.” I told Eunwoo, laughing at what he was saying about Sehun before sticking my head into the shack. I heard a huff and was faced by a very irritated looking Sehun who was glaring at me.

“Oh, and finally! She’s here.” He said and I rolled my eyes at how dramatic he was. Bubbles was beside him and I leaned forward to scratch the area behind her ears. She was sleeping and she stirred enough to move but not to wake up.

“Good morning.” I said to him and he simply looked at me. “I said, good morning already. I was a bit caught up.”

“What could be more important than me?” He asked me and I grabbed his face, his cheeks squishing together. If Ten was spoiled, Sehun was royally spoiled. The world had to revolve around him or he would burst into a tantrum and I smiled at him. “Seriously, I want you by my side and yet you’re off doing got knows what—”

“Monsta-X is here.” I told him. “And Ten’s Keeper. We should give Doyoung some rest, he’s tired. Oh… and tonight there will be a bonfire. We don’t have anything other than fruits for the people to eat because that is the only thing Ten can summon but I think Doyoung brought some food back—I still have to check. And—”

“Ong Harin.” Sehun said my name and I stopped talking to see him staring at me. “I’m here.”

“I know.” I replied and he chuckled, reaching up to press a hand against my face.

“Then why aren’t you in my arms?” He asked and I blushed, blood rising up to my face. Even after the speech and me kissing him, I was still very awkward in showing him affection. Sehun seemed to be much more open, not hesitating in asking for hugs but I never initiated anything.

“Oh Sehun.” I warned, ducking under his arm. We still called each other by our full names and it gave me a sense of security. “Oh Sehu—”

Sehun had grabbed my hand and pulled me onto bed he was sitting on. It had no mattress and was just elevated wood, but I found myself rolling to the side before I kicked him at the side of his stomach.

“I swear, Ong Harin! We’re engaged—”

“It’s fake!” I told him and he tried to grab me.

“You kissed me!” He yelled back and he managed grab my wrist, pulling me towards him. I fell onto his chest and almost automatically his arms wrapped around my body and tightened protectively. He tucked my head under his chin and finally I felt the rise of his chest under my chin. “Ong Harin.”

I hated it when he said my name. It reminded me of how much I loved him.

“Oh Sehun.” I mumbled back and he turned to the side, pressing my body against his chest as a gush of wind brushed against our faces.

I felt his heart beat faster, hearing the rhythm of the muscle by my ear when he hummed softly, a hand going to the back of my head and before I knew it he was pulling away to smile down at me.

“Ong Harin.” He whispered, leaning forward and every so slightly pressed his lips against mine. His lips were soft and I felt a shiver run through my spine, Sehun parting his lips as a hand came up to cup my cheek, deepening the kiss.

Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun.

The words in my head chanted his name and the wind sang a song that was just for the two of us. His fingers burned memories onto my skin as he cupped my face and pulled away just to look into my eyes. His eyes were a musty gray but to me, he was every color of the rainbow. He was yellow when I was blue and he was white when my world was dark.

“Oh Sehun.” I whispered back and he smiled, a finger tracing my nose.

“Mine.” He told me, hugging me close and I found myself nodding against the warmth of his body.

“Yours.” I agreed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I honestly could not go anywhere. Taking care of Sehun was like taking care of a big baby but even Kyungsoo seemed to enjoy his freedom now that Sehun just wanted me by his side. I never took Sehun as an affectionate person, but the thing was that he hardly showed it. Our time together was made of us fighting and bickering, he just wanted me beside him even if we were busy fighting.

“Ong Harin! You cheated!” He said as I drew out paper. I was teaching him how to play “paper, scissor, stone” and he now had an obsession with it. Whoever would show up in his shack had to win in “paper, scissor, stone” and he was having so much fun with it. He could stand up and walk around easily and we would walk around together, making rounds back and forth to make sure everything was okay.

“I did not cheat!” I told him and he frowned at me.

“You were 0.3 seconds late!” He told me and I slapped his arm, Sehun wincing as he fell to his side. I rolled my eyes.

“Stop it. We both know you’re just being dramatic. Don’t use the sick card.” I warned him, and he made a face, huffing and puffing. It was mid afternoon and we were resting before we had to make another round when I saw Uncle Rumpel and Doyoung stick their heads in. People never really knocked when it came to Sehun’s shack, knowing that he didn’t mind.

Or at least he used to not to.

“Next time knock.” Sehun said. “We might be in the middle of something—ouch!”

I slapped his head and felt my own head pain. Sometimes I forgot that I could still feel him now that his soul was in his annoying body.

“Sorry, Senior.” Doyoung said and I told him to take a seat to which he declined. “There are people here to see you. I believe—I mean, our EXO seniors are holding them hostage.”

“Why? Who is it?” Sehun asked, turning to get off the bed and I followed curiously. Doyoung didn’t say anything, making way for Sehun who walked out.

When I followed him, I caught sight of a face that I haven’t seen in a while. Actually, two faces. One of them had the same loopy grin while the other was hooded and very serious. Kyungsoo had bounded vines all over the one person who was serious while the other one greeted us as if we were old friends.

“Sehun! Harin!” The language mage said and Sehun bowed down to him.

“Senior Heechul.” He turned to the other guy who once kidnapped him, his face not changing. “Senior Eunhyuk.”

“Sehun. You have finally seen the light.” Eunhyuk said and I didn’t expect Sehun to smile, holding up a hand so Kyungsoo could release the vines from restraining him.

“I have.” Sehun said and Eunhyuk stuck out a hand to which Sehun took. Baekhyun and the rest of EXO still surrounded us, alert. “Come into shelter, Senior. Let us talk.”

“We shall!” Heechul said, bounding up after us, not reading the situation. “Imagine how surprised I was when Eunhyuk came and showed up! How nice to have a Supers back!”

We walked to the meeting area and Eunhyuk commented on how long it has been since he has seen us. I bit back my tongue that the first time I saw him, he tried to kill me. When we settled in one of the shelters that had multiple tree stumps as chairs made by Jaehyun, EXO followed us and took a seat. It was our own meeting space.

“How’d you find us?” I asked and Eunhyuk answered, removing the hood. 

“Shinee.” He replied. “They said they got the information from the vigilantes. They told me because they know I’m one of the original people who were against Oh Shin in the first place—Sorry, but I’m not calling him the Royal Headmaster. He is undeserving of the name.”

His apology to Sehun was accepted by Sehun himself and I saw that the two both had mutual understanding.

“Your fortress?” Sehun asked and remembered that Eunhyuk had a fortress of his own along with a bunch of guards he had recruited.

“I gifted them all to Shinee to find out where you were stationed. Those fuckers are expensive. Sorry for the language.” Eunhyuk said, shaking his head. “Once I found out where you were, I then went to get Heechul.”

“That’s right!” Heechul chirped. “So many people to have tea parties with!”

“I want to be useful.” Eunhyuk said. “I know I tried kidnapping you but you must understand that you were once your father’s weakness. Now, you—”

“Have a bounty on my head.” Sehun finished Eunhyuk’s sentence for him, chuckling. “How things have changed.”

“Indeed.” Eunhyuk was suddenly about to say something when there was a crash outside and everyone jolted up at the sound. The crash was followed by small high-pitched noises and I saw all of EXO stand up. Kyungsoo immediately stood beside Sehun.

“Uh-oh.” Rumpelstiltskin suddenly said and I saw his face turn red. “Uh-oh.”

“What’s wrong?” I asked Uncle Rumpel who glanced out of the shelter. “What uh-oh?”

“We’ve been ambushed.” He told me and I felt panic rise when he continued. “….by leprechauns.”

“What do you mean?” Luhan asked and just like Rumpelstitlskin said, we walked towards the sound just to see teeny weeny small chubby people dressed in different colors. They were all holding hands and were incredibly in sync. When I squinted, I saw that some of them were armed with… forks and bread knives.

“Forward!” They all chirped and stood before Sehun, menacingly. They all looked like human forms of screamers. Cute but scary.

“Why Uh-oh, then?” I asked Rumpel who looked stricken by the newcomers.

“They are small… but very feisty.” He replied. Right at that moment, I heard Mark’s voice float by.

“What are they? Dwarves?” Mark asked and they all turned to him once, growling.

“How!”

“Dare!”

“You!”

They took turns talking, and Mark shielded away behind Jaehyun in fear of the little men and women.

“We’re leprechauns!” Each of them brandishing a fork, knife, or pencil.

“Okay….” I heard Sehun say under his breath. “What are they doing here—”

“Brothers and sisters!” I saw Rumpel said, bowing down to the many leprechauns in front of him. They all looked at Rumpelstiltskin, frowning at him. “What brings you to our base?”

“INK BLACK! YOU TRAITOR!” One of them said in a high pitched voice and Rumpel blushed, turning to us.

“They’re named after colors so when I was made, I was named Ink Black.” Rumpel explained before approaching them with hands up high to show that he wasn’t going to hurt them. I think most of him was scared that they would hurt him. “Why are you here, brothers?”

“We!”

“Have!”

“Been!”

“Ambushed!” The leprechauns yelled out, jumping into formation as they scooted closer to each other to hold each other’s hands.

“There are only ten of them. Four of them are missing.” Rumpelstiltskin said in panic. “Without the four of them, they won’t last long. They need to be complete.”

“Ambushed?” Chen asked, frowning. “By who?”

“The Royal Headmaster!” They yelled back.

“I bet he wanted to make them make portals for him.” Chanyeol voiced out, worried. “So he would be able to pop back and forth and find us.”

“I am! Crystal Clear!”

“Radish Maroon!”

“Swan White!”

“Goose Grey!”

“Pumpkin Orange!”

“Cinnamon Brown!”

“Turtle Torquoise!”

“Yam Purple!”

“Baby Blue!”

“Metal Silver!”

Well, that was a lot… I watched as all of them introduced each other in turn.

“Without our brothers and sisters!”

“We are!”

“Incomplete!”

“We must save!”

“Avocado Green!”

“Rambutan Red!”

“Peach Pink!”

“and Banana Yellow!”

“So… how are we saving Avocado Green, Rambutan Red, Peach Pink, and Banana Yellow?” Baekhyun asked and we all looked at him, wondering how he could remember all that. “What? Those are my favorite colors!”

"If you don't!"

"Help us!"

"We'll do it ourselves!" Pumpkin Orange screeched aggressively. 

Sehun sighed, rubbing his forehead. “If my father is trying to make portals to find us, that’s dangerous.” He said before turning to Eunhyuk. “I think it’s time you be useful for the right side.”

“I’d be happy to.” Eunhyuk replied.


	35. 'till death do us part

I watched the feisty leprechauns stand in front of me and Sehun, and a lot of other people growling. They didn’t seem scared and they were all intensely looking at each of us. I could see that they were ready to attack anyone who would tell them otherwise and Sehun let out a breath, crossing his arms.

“I think we need a plan.” Eunhyuk told Sehun who nodded, rubbing his head. I saw how stressed out he was for a moment and I placed a hand on his shoulder, Sehun pulling me closer to hug me before resting his head on mine. I could see people around us clear their throats, Baekhyun turning away with Chanyeol as if they weren’t used of seeing Sehun like this.

But he did it so naturally, his lips finding the top of my head as he began to brood. We stood there still for awhile when the leprechauns began to grow impatient.

“We gotta!”

“Go now!” They chirped.

“We all have collectively!”

“14 brain cells! When we are! Complete!”

“Incomplete… You do the math!” They yelled out, waving their small weapons.

“They have four brain cells!” One of them said before getting hit by another beside him.

“Three point five!”

“I forgot Avocado Green has half a brain cell!” The purple one said, scratching his shoulder.

“Alright. Calm down. Can someone tell me what happened?” Sehun asked, finally speaking out. They looked at him and before I knew it, they all huddled into a tight group, whispering. Straining my ears, I heard the words “rap”, “sing” and “dance” and almost like a switch, they turned to us.

“We will choose who speaks!” The white one said. “Baby Blue! Drop the beat!”

I blinked when the smallest blue little leprechaun began to make sounds with its mouth that was no where near beat boxing but everyone of them formed a circle and began to dance, all looking at us hopefully. What did they want to do? Rumpel let out a sigh, scratching the back of his head.

“You just got to let them do it.” He said to us. “It’s how they decide on important decisions.”

And after a good five minutes, they all stood in line in front of us, Sehun still stunned at how they worked. He cleared his throat and looked over to Rumpelstiltskin who leaned forward and told him to choose who was the best dancer. Sehun nudged me and I nudged him back. As much as I wanted to choose, they all looked like they were ready to attack anyone who wouldn’t choose them.

“Uh, the clear colored one.” Sehun mumbled and suddenly was rebutted by an angry yell from the rest.

“He doesn’t know how to dance!”

“This is!”

“UNFAIR!” Pumpkin Orange screeched.

“Alright, alright. That’s enough, brothers and sister.” Rumpelstiltskin said out loud sternly and they all turned to him. He faltered and took a step backwards. “We don’t have time to lose, don’t we? Crystal Clear, you speak. You are the oldest.”

Crystal Clear cleared his throat and I saw that indeed looked much older and much mature that the other colored ones. He took a step forward and swayed, the leprechauns sitting down on a circle.

“When the night was still young, we were all trying to mine for energy. The wind was brushing past all of us when we all then heard galloping from a faraway distant land.” Crystal Clear said dreamily before continuing. “Avocado Green saw a male and began yelling out “Elf!” “Elf!” and when we looked over to him, he seemed like an elf! But he wasn’t… Because Elves are no longer in this world.”

“Okay, and then?” Sehun asked impatiently.

“He had silverish hair and looked much like an elf.” Crystal Clear told us. “And Avocado started running over to him! That foolish leprechaun! Banana Yellow ran after him… Then Rambutan Red and Peach Pink because they believed him! In front of our eyes… Avocado Green was… SACKED!” He yelled out as if he was into the story telling. “Banana Yellow bit him! But she… was SACKED TOO!”

“And all of them were sacked because of Avocado Green.” Eunhyuk said to wrap up the story.

“It must be Taeyong.” Doyoung said out loud and we looked at him. “Taeyong has elven blood.”

“This is all Avocado Green’s fault.” Yam Purple mumbled and I sighed. “They have! Three-point five brain cells!”

“Alright. You all need rest. We leave first thing in the morning. The sun is setting—” Sehun began but they shook their heads.

“We need!”

“To go now!” They yelled and growled, Sehun letting out an exhale.

“I bet you wish you were asleep right now.” I teased him and he rolled his eyes.

“If you don’t help us!”

“We’ll do it!”

“OURSELVES!”

“No, if you go there and are kidnapped then they’ll be able to force you to make portals for them.” Sehun warned but they weren’t listening, already turning their backs on Sehun and whispering on when to make a rainbow to get their siblings. Rumpelstiltskin shook his head, grabbing a big sack from the side and before I knew it, he had sacked them—their little bodies being put into the bag.

He did it to most of them but Pumpkin Orange and Yam Purple were fast to figure out what was going on. They began to run around, screeching out on top of their lungs. I watched as Rumpel tied the sack filled with eight leprechauns and tried to run after the remaining two.

The bag that was holding the leprechauns moved around and I saw a few hands and feet try to punch the sack when I heard them talking.

“Why is it dark!”

“Who turned off the lights?!”

“Idiot! You’re just closing your eyes!”

“No, you try it!”

“Oh no. We’re kidnapped!”

“COME BACK HERE!” Rumpelstiltskin yelled at the other two leprechauns as they ran with their hands in the air. Eunhyuk seemed to have seen that they needed his help, the mage dispelling mist out of his fingers as the mist went straight for Pumpkin Orange. Sehun used his powers and the mist was directed to only the leprechauns. In one single strike, Pumpkin Orange fell asleep on the ground, plopping down limply.

When Yam Purple saw it, he lost his shit.

“OH NO!” He yelled out dramatically, pausing. “When one of us dies, we all die! My time is here! I feel it!”

Rumpelstiltskin took this chance to grab Yam Purple and a sleeping Pumpkin Orange into the sack. When he tossed them in and tied the sack, we all heard the rest of the leprechaun’s scream.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“Brother!”

“He’s DEAD!”

“WE WILL ALL OBLITERATE!”

Rumpelstiltskin sighed, dragging the sack over to us, sighing. “Leprechauns, like elves, don’t sleep.” He told us. “That’s why they are freaking out right now. They think Pumpkin Orange is dead.”

“Reminds me of Tao’s passive.” I said to Tao who made a face.

“Hey, I’m the time mage.” He reminded me. “Besides, don’t you think it’s a bit harsh to leave them in a sack?”

Rumpelstiltskin looked at him and for a moment I realized that Rumpelstiltskin and Tao seemed to have a mutual understanding between them. Tao stared at Rumpelstilskin and Rumpelstiltskin shrugged, dragging the sack over to him.

“You take care of them.” He said to Tao and Tao shrugged, grabbing the sack. “Well, come and get the sack from me when you need them. I don’t sleep anyway so I’ll guard them.”

“Sounds good.” Sehun said, grabbing my hand. “Before I go to bed, I need a hand on who’ll go get the leprechauns. I should go. I haven’t been much help since I’ve been awake.”

“Me, of course.” Eunhyuk said, shoving a hand into his pocket. “I can just make everyone fall asleep.”

“Me too.” Kai said, raising his hand. “And maybe, Haechan.”

“It’s best to keep the circle small.” Rumpelstiltskin said and I nodded, agreeing. “Doyoung—”

“I’m going to scout out for more information when the sun rises.” Doyoung said to us. “I need to see who is uncharmed and who I should bring back to base. If I bring someone who’ll betray us….”

“Of course. I understand.” Sehun said and I smiled to Doyoung who gave us a bow. “Let’s go to bed. Sleep for a few hours. Tomorrow is a new day.”

I nodded and began to walk towards our small shack. Everyone was doing such a good job, our places to sleep now similar to little cottages. Jaehyun and his father, Master Jung, were apparently in the furniture making business. They owned the Jung tree farm and Master Jung Hae-in could make furniture from the wood. He had added roofs, doors and was having a blast with his son, the two seemingly bonding over the shared work.

We reached our little place and I sighed, rubbing my head. I had no idea what would happen, what we had to do and Sehun could sense my worry; my fake fiancé coming behind to place his hands on my shoulders to massage them.

“I don’t know what to do.” I told him and looked up to him, Sehun chuckling. He was fixing our place to sleep and I watched him from where I stood. This Sehun was the Sehun I enjoyed. At times we fought like dogs but whenever it was time to sleep, he always made sure I had a comfortable place to sleep in. He never let me go to sleep mad at him.

“Ong Harin, there isn’t much to do yet.” He told me. “We’ll take it one step at a time.”

“Your father is an asshole.” I told him and his expression didn’t change.

“I know he is.” He replied smoothly, climbing onto the elevated piece of wood that had blankets layered on top of it to lessen the roughness of the surface. He settled underneath a big blanket that was summoned by Ten who was putting all his skills to good use before patting the space beside him.

I let out a sigh, knowing I couldn’t blame him. I walked over to him, sliding underneath the mattress and almost automatically he had settled closer, rubbing his face against my neck. I grumbled, pushing him away, still annoyed at our lack of plans. As much as I spoiled Sehun, he spoiled me in ways I could never imagine and it was making me act up sometimes.

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll wake up extra early and write everything down.” He said to me, propping his head on his palm as he looked down on me. “It’ll be detailed, step by step, and thirty pieces of parchment.”

“You’d do that?” I asked him and he nodded, a hand going to caress my face. “I want the tiniest of details.” I warned him and he nodded again, tackling me into a hug as he wrapped his arms around me and held me against him.

“Anything for my fiancé.” He replied and I found my words getting muffled.

“I’m not your fiancé!”

“What? What did you say?” Sehun teased, and I tried to push him away but his grip was a little too strong. “Oh no. I guess I’ll have to get engaged to someone else then!”

“OH SEHUN!” I yelled out at him, sitting up and crossing my arms at him. “Say that again.”

“I forgot.” Sehun replied a little too quickly and reached out for me but I slapped his hand away. I knew it was a joke but the idea of him with someone else burned a hole through my heart and I glared daggers at him.

“Don’t touch me.” I warned him but cheeky little Oh Sehun seemed to enjoy the reaction, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him with much difficulty. “Oh Sehun—”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s my name.” He said, placing his legs on top of mine before kissing my forehead. “Well, if you insist that I stay engaged with you, I guess I have no choice.”

“Oh Sehun, I swear to god—”

“Okay, okay. Sleep time!” He sang and he tucked me under his chin, a hand patting my back. I let out an irritated sigh before closing my eyes.

Oh Sehun, he had his own way in annoying the shit out of me… But I loved him anyway.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours had passed and I couldn’t sleep. It was beginning to get hot with Sehun’s arm around me and I pushed him away, my mind still reeling. A part of me had a bad feeling about something that I couldn’t ignore, but I couldn’t pin point what it was. I sat up when Sehun stirred and I froze, not wanting to wake him up when he mumbled my name. I couldn’t help but smile when I saw him frown in his sleep and I stood up, knowing I had to take a night walk. My heart was heavy.

As I went out of our small shack, I began to take a night stroll when I heard the leprechauns. Coming closer, I saw that it was Tao. He was playing with them and they were singing as they circled around him. Calling out his name, I saw Tao look up with a smile on his face.

“Tao.” I said and was about to step closer when the leprechauns brandished out their small forks, growling. “Woah. Well, that’s scary. They seem to like you.” I commented as I saw them sit by Tao’s feet.

“Can’t sleep?” Tao asked me and I nodded, scared to even take one step closer because of the small leprechauns growling at me. “Want to join me?”

“Uh, no thanks.” I told him and he laughed softly, a hand going up to caress Pumpkin Orange that was looking up at him lovingly. I heard a sound behind me and when I looked back, I saw Chanyeol and Doyoung together. Doyoung seemed deep in thought and when Chanyeol saw me, he waved. I walked towards them and Doyoung bowed once more.

“You don’t have to bow, Doyoung.” I told him and he blushed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“I see the leprechauns have taken a liking to Tao.” Chanyeol said to as the leprechauns danced underneath the moonlight.

“They have.” I said and he chuckled, offering me his arm, Doyoung following suit. I nodded, looping both my arms around theirs as we walked down the camp. It was calming and not at the slightest awkward, both of them enjoying the wind and my presence as we made our way through the camp.

“When were you uncharmed, Senior?” Doyoung asked, looking at Chanyeol. Chanyeol gave out a sigh and I saw the heaviness in Doyoung’s features. “I wonder if I can make Taeyong get uncharmed too. Before it’s too late.”

“Me?” Chanyeol asked, pausing. “I remember my heart hurting when I saw Baekhyun cry. I think I always knew deep down what I was doing was wrong… Until it slowly didn’t make sense. The last straw was when Baekhyun was in front of me while the Royal Headmaster killed his parents. When you love someone so much, it knocks sense in you when you see them hurt.”

“So, that was when you got uncharmed?” Doyoung asked and I nudged him. “Yes, Senior.”

“Are you thinking of Taeyong?” I asked Doyoung who gave me a shy smile.

“Yes.” He replied, looking down. “I hope he finds his way back to me.”

“He will, Doyoung. Like me, it might take time. But he will.” Chanyeol promised.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile back in the Royal Castle

Taeyong was staring at the four leprechauns that sat in “crisscross-apple-sauce” in front of him and he scratched his head. They all looked confused at where they were and they tilted their heads at him in sync.

“Uh…” Taeyong mumbled, crossing his arms.

“Sir.” The yellow one spoke. “What is your name? What are we doing here? My name is Banana Yellow.”

The voice of Banana Yellow was girlish and Taeyong assumed she was a girl. What worried him was that he brought only four and even he knew that leprechauns needed to be complete to make portals.

“I’m sorry I bit you. Can you let us go now?” Banana Yellow said to him and he chewed on his bottom lip. The Royal Headmaster would be so mad at him, Taeyong knew it.

“You are very…” The pink one began, the yellow one continuing her sentence.

“Handsome.” Banana Yellow said and the pink one beamed at him.

“I’m not blushing, I’m just pink—”

“She is … Peach Pink!” Banana Yellow said, looking up at him.

“Okay, where are your siblings? I need to make sure all your brothers and sisters are here.” Taeyong said to them and they blinked at him once.

“Us… One.” The green one said, pointing to himself. “All, fourteen.” He mumbled softly.

“Our brothers and sisters…” Banana Yellow began.

“Will come for us, wherever we are.” Rambutan Red said to him and Taeyong was about to say something when the door flung open and Oh Shin walked into, counting the leprechauns in front of him.

“Four? Why only four?” He asked Taeyong and Taeyong flinched.

“He said that his siblings will come for them, sir.” Taeyong told the Royal Headmaster before motioning to the open window. “I think we should leave the window open and put guards in this room. They will come for the four of them.” He told Oh Shin who looked pleased at the idea. “Sorry, sir. They were very fast in running away. Before I knew it, they made a rainbow and disappeared.”

“Leprechauns…” Oh Shin looked at the four of them who were cluelessly sitting on the ground. “I trust you in this. Fill the room with guards and first thing in the morning I want you in the streets of Soul City, Taeyong. I heard one of the mages are scouting out people and bringing them to their base. Wherever that is.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I want you to find him and kill him with the rest of the guards. Don’t fuck this up.” Oh Shin turned away from Taeyong, giving the leprechauns a final look before exiting the room. Taeyong rubbed his temple when he heard the leprechauns mumble.

“We are!”

“Bored!” They chattered and before they knew it, Taeyong saw them huddle into a small four leprechaun circle.

“I know!”

“Rap battle!” They said happily and Taeyong wondered if they didn’t know of the danger they were in. Banana Yellow asked Rambutan Red for the beat and before he knew it, they were rapping happily as they bounced on the carpet.

“My name is Banana Yellow, and I’m a happy fellow!

It used to be Sunshine Yellow, but I got burned by the sun!

So, I changed to Banana Yellow, because it’s more fun!”

Taeyong blinked as they moved their bodies. He took a step back when they all pointed at him.

“W-What?” Taeyong asked them carefully, Rambutan Red telling him that it was his turn.

“It’s your turn, sir. If we point to you, you need to rap.”

Taeyong found himself chuckling, thinking that they reminded him of Haechan and Mark. Oh, how he missed them. And Doyoung… Doyoung, his heart and soul ached for him. Excusing himself, he gathered the guards and told them to stay in the room, waiting for the sun to rise in the sky the next morning.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back in base

I woke up to Sehun’s humming and when I opened my eyes, I saw Sehun jumping over to me, placing his head on my stomach as he smiled at me. I stretched and he chuckled, nuzzling my stomach and I sat up.

“Goodmorning, Gaian.” He said and I rubbed my eyes. “I’m heading out with Haechan, Rumpelstiltskin, Kai and Eunhyuk today. Doyoung left early morning to go and scout out for people to bring back to base.” He told me and I nodded, slipping out of bed before deciding to go and take a bath in one of the bathrooms.

Sehun said he’ll stay and stand watch when we both saw Kyungsoo walk in with Bubbles, smiling at us. Kyungsoo had been spending a lot of his time with father these days and we both knew how happy that made him. He was starting to forget about Sehun and Sehun wasn’t complaining. However, now that Ms. Puff and his father had decided to stay in the same shack together; Kyungsoo could be found bouncing back and forth as he bothered everyone for attention.

We all know: like Master, like Keeper.

But today, we know that he had once again slept with the trees. Kyungsoo waving to us, a twig in his hair. I walked towards the showers, the water clear as it was from Suho. He would refill each and every barrel with water every morning and he was our source of H2O. Bubbles came in after me, and she honked as the water splashed on her, Sehun standing behind the four walls that covered me.

After I finished, we decided to walk around the camp as we waited for Kai and Eunhyuk to wake up.

“You sure you’ll be alright going to the Royal Castle?” I asked Sehun who nodded from beside me. At the corner of my eye, I saw a huge rock like giant walking towards us. “Woah, what are those?”

“Rock giants.” Sehun said to me, smiling. “They guard the rocky mountains. Good for us that they like humans, because they are lonely creatures.” He told and I watched as the Rock Giants sat by the edge of the camp. I heard Johnny yelling out loud, passing what seemed like small cubes to them as they laughed.

Everytime they laughed, the ground rumbled.

“That’s a lot of sugar!” Johnny yelled to them, giving them sugar cubes.

“And they like sugar?’ I asked Sehun who nodded. I watched as people began to give the giants sugar, the rock giants giggling like little kids. “I thought they’d be scary and try to eat us.”

“They are very clingy. But at this point, it’s good to have them on our side.” Sehun said. “Kyungsoo...” Sehun began when Kyungsoo finally approached us, clean and happy. “I’m going to the Royal Castle today to retrieve the leprechauns. I want you here to make take care of the people—”

“I go too.” Kyungsoo said simply and I stepped back, knowing a fight was brewing. Sehun shook his head.

“No, we need most of the mages here to take care of the people—”

“No, Kyungsoo go and protect Master or Master will die again.” Kyungsoo pointed out, but Sehun held his ground.

“No, we need mages here, Kyungsoo. Besides,” Sehun began. “What if something happens to your father while you are away? I have Kai, Eunhyuk, Haechan and Uncle Rumpel… No one will be able to protect your father if something happens back here.”

This seemed to have put Kyungsoo in the spot and he chewed on his bottom lip. If there was something that could make Kyungsoo second guess where he would be at, it was his father. It seemed to have worked, Kyungsoo agreeing before stalking away to talk to his father.

“He loves his father a lot.” I said to Sehun who nodded. “Oh—Namjoon!”

I saw Namjoon jogging to us, his eyebrows knitted with worry. I tilted my head at him, wondering what was wrong. I have seen Namjoon, V, Jungkook, Jin and J-hope sometimes but they usually went back and forth between our base and Soul City as they would aid Haechan and Doyoung in taking care of the people who the Royal Guards would kill.

“Harin.” He said, passing me a smile before greeting Sehun with a bow. Sehun nodded back at him. “I had a dream last night about the Dreamweavers at the Dreamwaver fortress—”

“NCT Dream? What’s wrong with them?” Sehun asked, alert. Namjoon wiped away sweat that glistened on his forehead.

“Their youngest, Jisung. They think he’s gone.” Namjoon tried to explain and I frowned.

“What do you mean, “think”?” I asked.

“They think he drugged them.” Namjoon told us and I blinked.

“Why would he drug them?” Sehun asked. “Is it possible that my father got to him?”

“That’s the thing… I have no idea. It’s unlikely that your father got to them because you know Dreamweavers stay in their own world and I’m pretty sure if your father ever wanted clarity, he’d go to the Seers… not the Dreamweavers.” Namjoon told us and he chewed on his bottom lip. “Anyway, Jisung is gone and the rest are sleeping so I wanted to ask if I could borrow Haechan and Rumpelstiltskin after you come back from getting the leprechauns. I need to go and check on them at the fortress. I’m really worried.”

“Of course.” Sehun said quickly. “We’ll tell you when we’re back.”

Namjoon nodded and thanked him before we were called by Uncle Rumpel, the leprechaun fresh and ready. He waved at me and I waved back. Kyungsoo came up to Sehun, handing him a cloak before telling Sehun to be careful.

“You’re walking into a snake trap.” I told Sehun softly and he turned to me, leaning forward to peck me on the lips. “Come back in one piece, will you?”

“I won’t leave a finger behind. Thumb promise.” He promised me and I heard Kai, Eunhyuk and Haechan calling for him. Haechan was holding a sack in one hand and I realized it was filled with the leprechauns and his pouch in another. “Don’t miss me while I’m gone.”

“I already do.” I told him and I watched as he walked over to them, Haechan putting him in the pouch with Eunhyuk and Kai before climbing in after them. Rumpelstiltskin grabbed one pouch filled with leprechauns and Haechan’s pouch in another hand.

With a snap of his finger, a rainbow appeared and before I knew it, Uncle Rumpel had jumped onto the rainbow and I watched as he slid away into the sky.

I prayed to myself, that nothing would go wrong.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Why would he want to bring the other leprechauns?” Sehun asked suddenly into the darkness when he realized that Rumpelstiltskin was bringing the other leprechauns in another sack. Haechan answered his question, his voice lingering into the space of his pouch.

“This morning, they could hardly walk.” Haechan told Sehun. “They’ve been gone from the other four too long and if they are apart any longer, they keep saying that they’ll ‘obliterate’.”

“I would love to see them obliterate.” Kai said and Sehun chuckled at his friend’s words. Kai. The ever so cheeky one.

Above, on the rainbow, Rumpel was keeping a close eye on Soul City when he began to see colors from one of the windows of the Royal Tower. Squinting, he saw that the colors were green, red, pink, and yellow—Rumpelstiltskin directing his rainbow straight to the open window when he crashed into the room.

He didn’t expect that the room would be filled with guards. Then again, what did he expect? That they woudn’t guard the leprechauns when they were being held hostages? Rumpelsiltskin bounced and before he knew it, he was being held at sword point, the blades glistening under the light of his rainbow. 

“Uh-oh.” Rumpel said, backing up against the wall. The pouch where the leprechauns were at bounced and Rumpel yelled out loudly for Haechan to take the rest of them out before his head would be cut off. In the pouch, Haechan heard the thud and his big eyes widened, shushing the three senior mages that were with him before he tried to listen.

“Senior, I think we’re here. We need to go out.” Haechan said and before Sehun could stop him, he bounced out. A crash sounded and Haechan pulled them out one by one.

Kai was stricken by the amount of guards and the moment he came out, he teleported behind one of the guards, taking them by surprise. He kicked them and Sehun watched as he grabbed the sword from the guard, stabbing it through his body.

Sehun knocked them backwards with one swift motion of his hand when the sack flew open, all the leprechauns jumping out menacingly. At the sight of Avocado Green, Rambutan Red, Peach Pink and Banana Yellow, they screamed and ran to their four siblings. With a yell, they bounced onto the ones being held hostage when Sehun had to close his eyes at the light they were emitting. Chittering amongst themselves, they began to attack one guard, knocking him over before they bounced on his face, stabbing him with their forks.

Sehun grimaced at the blood and Kai appeared beside him, sweat on his forehead. Sehun focused, sending a gust of their wind their way as Kai followed up, a hand holding a sword. He teleported and stabbed each guard on the heart like toothpicks when a second wave of guards appeared.

It was a good idea to bring Kai.

“Senior, now!” He told Eunhyuk and Eunhyuk began to dispel mist from his fingers and Sehun sent a gush of wind to direct the mist towards the guards. It caught them by surprise and slowly each and every one of them began to drop dead asleep on the floor. “Cover your noses!”

The leprechauns followed and Sehun watched as all of them walked in a circles. Dumb leprechauns, he thought. They were covering their noses but they breathed through their mouths and Sehun realized that they were quite simple minded. Sehun watched as they dropped to sleep on the ground except one—Peach Pink. She looked around, shocked at the sight of her siblings sleeping and screamed a high pitched scream.

“Haechan, put them in the pouch.” Rumpel ordered and Haechan followed suit, putting them in his pouch except Peach Pink who was still awake.

“Where are you going? Don’t leave me! Don’t leave me!” She chirped in a high pitched voice, running after her siblings and jumping into Haechan’s arms. Haechan pried her off him and put her into the pouch before motioning for Kai and Eunhyuk to follow.

“Mission accomplished?” Sehun asked Rumpelstiltskin who nodded. “Let’s head back to base.”

Sehun found himself back in the pouch and while he was there, he raveled at how easy the mission was. No, it was too easy. What could go wrong? Out of the pouch, Rumpelstilskin was on his rainbow above Soul City when he heard a scream. He looked down and he could see the crowd and a familiar form. His heart dropped when he recognized who it was, the leprechaun dropping the rainbow at a nearby alley.

“Haechan, bring the Young Royal Master out.” He whispered and it didn’t take long before Haechan had pulled Sehun out. “Go back in, Haechan. I need you safe.”

Haechan didn’t say much, quickly going back in. Sehun looked around, lowering the hood over his face when he realized where he was at. They were in the alley and there were people around them. The streets were now filled with dead bodies and blood and Sehun felt dread run through his body. His father was killing people, all because Sehun was gone.

“What’s—”

He didn’t have to ask when Rumplestiltskin pulled him out of the alley and there stood his father on an elevated stage with a person he recognized—

“Doyoung…” Sehun said to himself when he saw Doyoung with guards behind him. They held an axe behind Doyoung and Sehun’s heart raced, about to step forward when Rumpelstiltskin grabbed his hand. There were too many guards, even with Kai, Eunhyuk and Haechan combined… They wouldn’t make it. “Doyoung—”

“Let me show you all what will happen if you are on the wrong side.” Oh Shin was saying and Sehun heard a yell from the side. Right there, Taeyong was yelling for him not to kill Doyoung.

“You spared the Byun boy! Let him go!” Taeyong rasped, and Sehun saw tears slide down his cheeks. “Let him go! I’ll do anything. You can’t… You can’t kill him!”

“I shouldn’t have spared the Byun boy.” Oh Shin snapped and an evil smirk travelled over his lips when he looked at Doyoung who was also crying. But Doyoung seemed to know when to let go, his lips trembling.

“Don’t cry.” He was saying to Taeyong. “Please don’t cry. I ask for nothing.” Doyoung said. “Just don’t let me die in vain.”

“Don’t leave me! I’m sorry! Let me go!” Taeyong yelled, trying to punch the guards that were holding him back. “Please! Please, don’t kill him—”

“Now, now. Taeyong, you’re not like the rest of them.” Oh Shin said and Sehun felt his stomach flip when he turned to Doyoung. “Now, young one… Any last words?”

Doyoung’s face streaked with tears as he stood in front of all them, turning to look at Taeyong who was a bundled mess on the ground.

“Lee Taeyong.” Doyoung’s voice clear as day as he looked at the one person he had never given up on. “I loved you once, I love you still. I always have, I always will--”

“DON’T KILL HIM!”

Screams filled the city square as Sehun watched Doyoung’s headless body fall onto the ground, Taeyong being dragged away from the Royal Guards. Rumpelstiltskin looked onto the ground and Sehun let out a breath, closing his eyes.

Doyoung.

Doyoung was gone.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was a crumpled mess, tears streaking my face when Sehun came back and told me the news. My heart felt so heavy, I wanted to burst. I sobbed and even if I was not close to Doyoung, he had served a huge part in our journey. I looked up to see all of NCT standing there, silently. Even Haechan wasn’t bawling, but his tears were silent and full of pain.

Today was a bad day for all of us, I realized. I watched all of them walk closer to each other and before I knew it, all of NCT were holding hands. They did that for the longest time and I knew they were trying to find comfort in each other.

One step closer to each other, they rocked each other back and forth.

“To Doyoung, the one person who never showed us his pain.” Johnny said, a sad smile on his face. I watched Jaehyun look onto the ground, his eyes red.

“To Doyoung, the one who would always put us first.” Jaehyun added.

“To Doyoung, the one who always knew right or wrong.” Kun continued and I watched all of them, take turns talking about Doyoung. I looked to my side and saw Sehun quiet and when I reached out to touch him, I saw that he too, was crying.

“Oh Sehun…” My voice trailed and I wanted to hug his pain away.

“It’s all my fault. I couldn’t even save him.” Sehun said to me and his body shook with guilt. “I couldn’t save him.”

I didn’t say anything, pulling Sehun to my chest as we both cried.

“To Doyoung.” They said said softly and I closed my eyes.

“To Doyoung.” I whispered.

“To Doyoung.” Sehun said and that night, we all closed our eyes praying for those who were left. We prayed together for his soul, and for our future.

To Doyoung.


	36. the rebellion of nana's children

A hooded figure had arrived to DT Tavern, his shaking fingers reaching up to run a hand through his hair. It was Suga and as he entered the tavern, he saw that it was empty. There were no trace of people in the bar, the people of Soul City not being able to afford to drink and eat like before. His eyes ran over the dully lit walls and Suga made his way to the basement of the tavern, his footsteps careful and quick when he landed on the floor below his business place when he heard his name being called.

“Suga.” His name being called with much care and concern felt endearing to Suga and his eyes stopped on Jungkook, his gaze skating over the place just to find that it was only him and the head of the vigilantes.

“Jungkook.” He said and Jungkook walked over to him, a hand going out to grab his arm.

“Are you okay?” Jungkook had seen it, the red mark on Suga’s face. Suga nodded, a hand reaching up to press against his cheek. “What happened?”

“He struck me. My father.” Suga said simply. His relationship with his father had always been rocky, but Suga never had a finger laid on him. This time, was different. “I was thrown in jail for a few days because I failed to get the young mages from SM. This afternoon, they locked Taeyong up and let me go. The child, he’s distraught. I heard they executed his lover right in front of him.”

“I heard it from the rest as well. Why are they still keeping him alive?” Jungkook asked the older mage.

“The Royal Headmaster thinks he’ll be able to harness energy. Even if his power is basic, the Royal Headmaster thinks that with enough practice, Taeyong will be able to make portals.” Suga replied, his mind going to Taeyong who was still locked up in the cell. “I’m not going back there.”

“What do you mean?” Jungkook asked.

“I mean, it’s time I give up on my father. There is no turning back, Jungkook. Take me to Sehun.” Suga said and Jungkook searched his eyes, nodding.

Suga, he could trust.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Soul City]

Oh Shin was in the castle with Taeyong’s wails ringing out with echoes. Doyoung’s death was a hard hit, but this was even worse for him—It meant, he was left with almost no one. Taeyong was not salvageable and Oh Shin hated how all these kids were so weak when it came to love. He stood with his back to the door when it opened and he saw Siwon walk in, his eyes filling with hope.

“No luck, sir. No traces of them.” Siwon told Oh Shin and he let out a breath. They still could not find Sehun. He knew that Doyoung was the one bringing the people somewhere but he still had no idea where they were and it was driving him crazy. “But I believe that young Doyoung told Taeyong where it is.”

“What do you mean?”

“Moments before Doyoung was captured, he was the one who went up to Taeyong. The guards told me that he was seen telling Taeyong something when his power faltered from using it too much. That’s how they caught him. They believe Doyoung had told Taeyong where your son is based.” Siwon told Oh Shin and he nodded, smirking.

He had to play this well, and he knew just who to call. Shinee was out of the picture, those imbeciles not working for Oh Shun’s side.

“I believe if you let Taeyong go, he’ll lead us to your son’s base, sir. Should I send a troop to follow him after we let him go?” Siwon asked and Oh Shin shook his head, a hand going up as the younger mage stopped talking.

“Yes, but before that…. I need U-know Yunho.” Oh Shin suddenly said. “Bring him to me.”

“The Shifter?” Siwon asked, suddenly stricken at the sound of the name.

“Bring him to me and let me strike a deal with him.” Oh Shin said and Siwon looked down, frowning.

“He disappeared a few years back, sir—”

“FIND HIM!” Oh Shin’s voice cut through the air and Siwon found himself scampering for the one person he hasn’t seen in a long while.

If this was U-Know Yunho’s comeback, he hoped that it would be worth it. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a dim and gloomy day and I felt Sehun wake up, pressing kisses on my cheek before I slapped him away. I was up crying all night and every time I saw NCT, I felt so bad for them, the waterworks threatening to start. I peeked through my heavy swollen lids when I heard a hushed whisper by the door and Sehun stood up, stretching his arms before whispering something back. I sat up and he looked at me meekly, apologizing for the noise.

“Don’t apologize.” I told him, forcing my eyes open with my two fingers. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

I was always on alert these days and would always be scared that something would happen. I couldn’t sleep well even with Sehun beside me and would always find myself going on countless walks at night, being accompanied by either NCT or EXO members. Everyone was on the edge of their seat and I couldn’t blame them.

“Nothing happened. Jungkook arrived. He’s calling for me.” Sehun said and I kicked the blanket out, standing up. “Go back to bed. Get a few more hours of sleep.”

“There has to be a reason why he has called you over.” I pointed out to Sehun, but I knew he just wanted me to rest. I followed him anyway and when we went out of our little shack, we were greeted by two familiar faces. Jungkook was smiling at me and I walked over to give him a hug when I turned to the one standing beside him.

“Suga.” I greeted and he lowered his head politely.

“Harin.” He replied before turning to Sehun, a hand going around my fiancés body to give him a hug. “Cousin.”

“Finally, you’re with us.” Sehun said to him and he nodded.

“My father can’t be saved, I’m sad to say.” Suga said to Sehun who pressed his lips together in understanding. If there was anyone who could understand Suga, it was Sehun; both their fathers succumbing to the dark side with their greed for power. “I’m here now. I’m not going back there.”

“It’s good to have you, cousin.” Sehun said to Suga, a hand going to pat Suga on the back before turning around and searching the crowd. People had come to watch the arrival of Suga like they did to the rest, and I saw Namjoon appear.

“I’ll prepare a shack for you, Suga.” Namjoon began saying and Suga thanked him, Namjoon turning to us. “I still haven’t gone to the Dreamweaver’s yet. Haechan is really depressed and won’t eat or drink anything. Uncle Rumpel told me to give him time. But I’m so worried about Jisung. He couldn’t just have disappeared like that.”

Sehun let out a breath. “Give Haechan a few hours, let me talk to him. He’s still sad about Doyoung’s death. Did the Dreamweavers visit your dreams last night? What did they say?”

“They keep saying the same things.” Namjoon told Sehun, exasperated and I could see how worried he was of the Dreamweaver’s. “They keep saying that he drugged them and he left but it doesn’t make sense. Why would Jisung do that— JISUNG!”

Namjoon’s voice rang out in shock as a tall and thin boy emerged from the trees, his hair and body disheveled. There were leaves and twigs all over his body and he was bruised everywhere. I turned to see Suho jogging towards us, trying to understand the situation. So, this was the Jisung everyone was talking about.

“He’s the youngest of the Dreamweavers and he disappeared a few days ago.” I heard Suho telling his father behind me. “What is he doing here?”

I watched as Namjoon run over to Jisung, the young boy looking so tired. His eye bags were prominent and he walked like a zombie. He had a small bag with him and a saddle on one hand but there was no horse in sight. On his head, was a hard hat that was red in color with a flashlight on it. Namjoon was saying something and asking him how he had reached the base when he caught sight of me, the boy walking over to me and Sehun before speaking.

“Hello.” He was exhausted but he introduced himself anyway. “My name is Park Jisung and I drugged my family.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We all gathered in the meeting place, surrounding Jisung who was shoving food into his mouth. Poor kid was hungry and tired and I could see it in the way he chewed. His little bag was still beside him and the rest of NCT and EXO appeared. I realized that they all knew Jisung, hearing that he was the youngest in SM at one point in time. Even Haechan came and was excitedly sitting beside Jisung, all of them waiting as he gulfed down food to no avail.

“Jisung, tell us what happened?” Suho prodded and Jisung chewed, his eyes bulging as he tried to swallow it all in one go. “Why did you drug the rest of the Dreamweaver’s? Did someone tell you to?” He asked carefully and we were all thinking the same thing—that Oh Shin had gotten to him and made him drug the rest of the Dreamweaver’s.

“I ran away!” He finally said, crossing his arms. “No one ever listens to me there; I feel so neglected. I came because I have evidence on why they should listen to me. Just because I’m the youngest doesn’t mean they can ignore my visions like this. I’m smart! I know what I dream is useful.”

“Jisung—” Suho began but he kept talking.

“I was the one who dreamt of nine fingers and look at his fingers now! They said it wasn’t useful but guess who has nine fingers now!” He yelled out and Suho’s eyes widened at Jisung’s aggressiveness. “Look at this! I brought everything I needed to prove to you—”

His hands shoved into his bag and he brought out crumpled pieces of paper. Suho looked over them and I saw that he had seen those papers before, Jisung laying it out on the table. One photo was a photo of a portal and he hastily tried to smooth them with his dirty fingers. I saw one that had a scepter, another paper had stick men drawn on them. Two stickmen that had Sehun’s name on top indicating that it was both Sehun. Another paper had a portal drawn on it and it was stuck to another paper that had a man holding a ball of energy in his hands.

“This is the scepter.” Jisung explained. “I know one of you will have to go to Earth and get it. I keep telling them but they never believe me! This is the Young Royal Master, I know there will be two of them! Look, I drew it!”

“Alright, Jisung. It’s okay, we believe you. But that does not mean you get to drug all of them.”

“If I didn’t, they wouldn’t have let me leave.” Jisung mumbled to himself, staring at the ground. Sehun let out a sigh and before anyone could say anything, I heard Ahjumma talk. She was beside Wooseung and Seungwoo who had also joined us in our massive meeting, and she seemed to have recognized the scepter.

“That scepter.” She said out loud. “Harin, remember when you first got your powers and I told you about that day?”

[scepter]

I nodded, trying to string things together when Ahjumma continued.

“That scepter was what the illuminati sent down. It sucked your powers away.” Ahjumma tilted her head to the side and studied the drawing. “Yes, I’m pretty sure it’s the same scepter.” She told me and I placed my hand to my chest; thinking long and hard.

What did that mean?

“Dreamweaver’s… They see visions, don’t they?” I asked Namjoon who nodded. “They dream them. How accurate are they?”

“Mine are accurate!” Jisung insisted and Namjoon placed a hand on Jisung’s shoulder. “Uncle Namjoon, tell them! Tell them that all my dreams usually come true!”

“Yes, yes… Jisung.” Namjoon comforted. “Your dreams are very accurate, but still—”

“You need to get all your powers back! You need to break the portal to Earth or the evil man will get to Earth and ruin everything!” Jisung seemed frustrated, like a teenager that wasn’t understood by his parents. He was talking to me now and I was taken aback by what he was saying. “You need to believe me! It’s going to happen very soon!”

Sehun looked deep in thought before looking at Jisung whose eyes were already filled with tears. “Jisung, I understand. We’ll take this all into account.”

“I’ll explain it all!” Jisung said hastily. “This is the portal. And this guy, this guy is Taeyong. We all know him!” He pointed at the drawing that had someone holding a ball of energy. “He’s using his powers. He’s going to help all of you.”

“I’m afraid Taeyong is still back at the Royal Castle.” Sehun said to Jisung who shook his head.

“He’s coming! He’ll come very soon.” Jisung said and Namjoon told us that he’ll take the kid away to get some rest. “You need to let me stay here. If you bring me back to the Dream fortress, Nana and Jeno will kill me.”

“Who's Nana?” I asked Sehun who whispered back.

“Na Jaemin. They call him Nana. Apparently, he takes care of the Dreamweaver’s. Both Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno graduated as the first in their class. They were tied.” 

“I want to stay here! You don’t understand! The moment Nana and Jeno wake up, they’ll come after me and I can’t—"

This time his voice was filled with fear and Namjoon said he’ll let Jisung stay for a while and he’ll get the Dreamweaver’s the next day.

“You have to promise.” Jisung said, sticking out his finger and Namjoon accepted it.

“Why don’t you get some sleep?” Namjoon asked and Jisung shook his head. “Why?”

“I drugged them so they’re sleeping.” Jisung whispered, his eyes wide. “So, every time I sleep, they come into my dreams and try to scare me. Chenle knows I hate clowns and he comes as a clown. Oh no, I shouldn’t have drugged them. Why didn’t I think of that?”

[Chenle as a clown in Jisung's dreams]

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Park Jisung, 16, NCT Dream]

With Jisung’s refusal to sleep, the sky suddenly clouded and the clouds began to fill the sky. It hadn’t rained in awhile and it took all of us by surprise, the sudden pitter patter of the rain making everyone run for shelter. I was with Chen and Xiumin, spending time with my former classmates as they talked about small and little things. Sehun was handling the rock giants. They have been a little bit too loud and some of the people have complained. Our little camp base was becoming more like a village more than anything else.

“And Tzuyu’s baby bump is starting to show.” Xiumin told Chen who was nice enough to listen to the excited older mage. “Eunwoo told us that he’s worried about what will happen to the baby if this whole Royal Headmaster thing doesn’t get resolved.”

“I think there are midwives here, Xiumin.” Chen said to him. “They can help Tzuyu any time. Besides, I’m sure nothing bad will happen just yet—”

Chen’s voice was cut by Haechan’s yell from outside. Xiumin stood up by instinct and didn’t even bother to grab a coat, rushing out into the heavy rain and I followed him, Chen grabbing a coat to shield me from the droplets of water. I jogged alongside Chen who suddenly pointed and as I squinted, I saw that it was a male with a hood on the ground—on his knees.

“Taeyong! It’s Taeyong!” Haechan was saying and he was about to go towards Taeyong when Chanyeol grabbed Haechan and pulled him away. This was all for his safety, but before we knew it, all of NCT and EXO appeared. I saw Sehun run over, his eyes worried when he spotted the male on the ground.

Suga appeared beside him and before we knew it, Taeyong had raised his head and his eyes were blood shot red.

“Taeyong…” Sehun breathed and Taeyong didn’t say anything, his silence a message. He dropped his head down and I watched as Sehun’s eyes softened, my fiancé dropping onto his knees to grab Taeyong who laid his forehead against Sehun’s shoulder.

He was broken.

I didn’t know how he would live with the guilt.

“Taeyong.” Sehun said and Taeyong sobbed, his tears covered by the rain.

“Senior.” Taeyong said. “I’m so sorry.”

“I told you he would come! Uncle Namjoon, I told you!” I heard a soft voice from Jisung who stood beside Namjoon behind me. I watched as Sehun stood with Taeyong, the younger male getting soaked by the rain. He was gripping his chest and I knew that even if I would never know how it feels like to lose a loved one, I could see that he was hurt enough.

“Taeyong.”

“It hurts so much.” He managed to say. “I’m so sorry, Senior.” He began to apologize over and over again. “I didn’t… I didn’t know—Doyoung.”

With Doyoung’s name, NCT stepped forward and before we knew it, they all had engulfed Taeyong into a hug. They didn’t move, they just stood beside him as he cried, the soft droplets of the rain easing into a softer rhythm. The air smelled like petrichor and Taeyong lowered his hood, Sehun reaching out to pat Taeyong on the shoulder when he asked.

“How did you find us?”

“Doyoung told me right before he died.” Taeyong responded and Sehun seemed to realize something, frowning.

“How did you get out? Did you escape or—”

“Senior Suga let me out.” Taeyong said and Sehun whipped his head to look at Suga who looked equally confused. Suga raised a hand and pointed at himself, shaking his head. “No, you did! Senior, you came and told me to run away…”

“Me?” Suga asked again for clarity. “I never…” Suga’s eyes suddenly flashed grey and he looked into Taeyong eyes. “Wha—Cousin, he’s not lying. But why do I not remember anything about letting him go?”

“We should lock him up.” Kai’s voice floated by. “Just to be sure.”

“If you lock him up, you should lock Senior Suga up too.” One of the NCT members said protectively over Taeyong. “He says he has no memory of letting Taeyong out.”

“If we lock Senior Suga up, maybe we should lock Senior Chanyeol up too.” Mark said absentmindedly, staring daggers at Chanyeol who crossed his arms.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked, his voice rising an octave. “If anyone locks Chanyeol up, I’ll lock all of you up!”

“Alright, alright.” Sehun began, telling everyone to calm down. He looked over at me as I cowered under Chen’s arm so I wouldn’t get wet from the rain. “What do you think?”

I hated that he asked me what I thought. I obviously didn’t want to lock any one up, but looking at everyone around me I realized that what we needed was a sense of security.

“Taeyong, I’m sorry….” My voice trailed and Taeyong nodded. “We just need to be sure.”

“Of course, Senior.” He replied and Kai had already teleported with handcuffs, a hand grabbing Taeyong and leading him to one of the empty shacks. He was to be bound to the ground for the time being and I felt guilty as NCT followed Taeyong.

“I feel so bad.” I told Sehun who had went to me, thanking Chen for shielding me from the rain.

“Anything for my friend’s fiancé.” Chen replied and Sehun chuckled at him before turning to me.

“It’s just for a while.” He told me and I sighed, nodding. “It’s dinner in a few hours. Let’s go back to our place since it’s raining, I don’t want you to fall sick.”

I followed his orders and once I reached our shack, I began crying again, Sehun beside me and wiping the tears that had pooled from my eyes. If I was feeling this bad, I couldn’t imagine how hard it was for Taeyong. Sehun shushed me softly, a hand patting my back while I hiccupped.

“I can’t believe how emotional you are sometimes.” He said to me, cupping my face and running his fingers across my cheek. “I can’t believe I’ve fallen in love with someone who cries over someone who has worked for the other side.”

“Oh Sehun.” I began, turning to him and pressing my lips against his knuckles. “When you didn’t believe me, I still cared about you. The world is already hard for all of us, none of us need more hatred.”

“And this is why I should learn from you.” He said to me softly, a hand going to my chin and pulling me towards him. His lips captured mine, and for a moment I forgot how to breathe. How his kisses still managed to make the world spin was beyond me.

My lips slipped between his and his tongue swiped the bottom of mine, a hand going up to wrap around my smaller body. He deepened the kiss, pulling me closer to him as his tongue danced with mine. I felt the drunk buzz of the intimacy travel through my body when Sehun pulled away.

He placed his forehead against mine, and when I put my hand against his chest, I could feel the rapid beating of his heart.

“Ong Harin.” He rasped, his lips finding my ear as he whispered how much he wanted me. “You drive me crazy.”

“Then take me.” I told him, knowing he would be my first when he shook his head. He laid my body down and caress me with his eyes.

“One day, but not now.” He told me, pulling me towards him into a hug that was filled with so much love and comfort. “Not like this. I want a ring on your finger, and our life set out for comfort. I want each and every part of you, but I don’t deserve it yet.”

I couldn’t help but smile. Here is the one man who would tell me he loves me but would not rush it because he wanted me to have everything before giving myself to him. Sehun’s righteousness, his patience, and his ability to hold himself back from greed just for me just made him so much more attractive.

I nodded.

“I love you.” I told him and he grunted, bending down for another kiss.

“I love you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner time had come and everyone was bustling to the common area. It was just a wide range of space with a lot of tables that were made by Jaehyun and his father, the Rock Giants sitting down silently as people came and offered them sugar cubes. I stood by Sehun and managed to sit down beside him as people began to eat. Bubbles bounded up to me and I greeted her enthusiastically, Jaehyun telling me that he brought her to make friends with the other squonks in the Forest of Isea.

We began to eat and Jisung sat beside Namjoon, the male gulfing down food quickly when I decided to ask him how he drugged his parents. He answered, chewing the food while talking.

“I put the nightsbane in Jaemin’s tea, Jeno’s whiskey, Chenle's chocolate milk and in Renjun’s wine.”

Namjoon looked over at Jisung, surprised. “Renjun drinks wine?”

Jisung nodded. “He does. He steals it from the alcohol cellar. Jeno likes to leave it unlocked.”

“Jisung, I have to talk to Jaemin about this.” Namjoon said, warningly and Jisung’s eyes widened. "Renjun shouldn't be drinking alcohol."

“Please don’t. If Renjun finds out it’s from me, he’ll kill me. Can I call you Uncle Sehun and Auntie Harin?” Jisung suddenly asked and Sehun nodded when Namjoon tried to continue the conversation about Renjun drinking wine. 

I sensed that the conversation would not have been good if it continued so I butted in with a random question, my hand pressing the wooden fork down onto the small amount of meat on the plate.

“If it’s Soul City for Exodus, what’s the city for Euren?” I asked, realizing that I never asked the question when a voice said the answer.

“For Euren, it’s the City of Agrabah.” I nodded, thankful that someone answered my question when someone called out in surprise.

“Now, how did you get out?” It was Xiumin and he looked surprised. As I looked up, I saw that it was Taeyong sitting with NCT.

“Kun let me out.” Taeyong replied and right when he spoke, Haechan looked at all of us menacingly.

“Let the guy eat!” Haechan said, scooping up food and putting it on Taeyong’s plate. “Poor you, you must have been so scared!”

I heard Sehun chuckle beside me and he didn’t say anything, eating his dinner. I had a question for Taeyong and I turned to him, asking it to him.

“Taeyong, why did the Royal Headmaster want you by his side?” I asked him and he paused. “I know he wanted Chanyeol to handle the Eurenic affairs but you…”

I watched as Taeyong pick up a small pick, talking. “I come from elven blood. My ancestors, a lot of them were elves until they managed to mix into society. The Royal Headmaster thought that I’d be able to make, create and destroy portals because my power is similar to elven magic. The ability to harness energy.”

With a tick, the pick he was holding slit a small cut in his finger and I squinted. His blood was red, but it also shone differently from normal blood. There was a soft satin shine to it and suddenly Lay coughed, his wooden fork dropping to the ground.

“What?” Tao asked Lay who pounded on his chest.

“Nothing. It just reminds me of—Nothing.” Lay said quickly, picking up the fork. “Eat, eat.”

I smiled to myself, cutting the pieces of meat on the plate and shoveling them into my mouth as I watched NCT all try to comfort Taeyong.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Oh Sehun, so many people came today.” I said as I ran a hand through my hair and climbed into bed. Kyungsoo’s mattress was on the ground, already prepared and I knew he would come very soon. “I see Kyungsoo is sleeping with us tonight.”

“It’s Kyungsoo.” Sehun pointed out, settling underneath the blanket. “Can you believe Suga, Jisung and Taeyong all came on the same day? Jisung actually dreamt of it. That kid is talented. I heard Namjoon tell Baekhyun that he was once like Jisung.”

“What does that mean?” I asked, going onto the bed and lying beside Sehun. This was the best part of the day for me. Relaxing beside Sehun, listening to him talk as we focused on future plans.

“Namjoon said he used to get dreams as well, broken ones. Jisung is the same. His dreams are accurate but he doesn’t have the ability to string them all together.” Sehun said to me and I nodded.

There was a lot of Exodus I didn’t know about, but each and every part of Exodus had their own charm. Sehun turned to me, caressing my face and I felt him edge closer; our lips almost touching when the door opened and I pushed him away hastily. I looked over at the door to see that it was Jisung, the youngest Dreamweaver looking at us with big eyes.

“Jisung!” I found myself gasping, Sehun staring at the ceiling as if he was pretending he wasn’t about to just get into a heavy make out session with me. “Jesus.”

“Auntie Harin, can I sleep here?” He asked and the young male didn’t even bother waiting for my answer, walking to the bed with his small little bag. “Senior Suho keeps dreaming of water and I keep drowning. I don’t know how to swim.” He mumbled and I heard Sehun let out an irritated breath.

“S-Sure.” I found myself saying and I moved to the side, Jisung climbing into bed with us. I saw Sehun look at me and I jerked my head towards the light by the bed.

Sehun had always been adamant in allowing people in our little space since he always wanted to spend time alone with me, but in my opinion, we didn’t have time to be greedy. Jisung needed us and after what I witnessed today; him being scared to sleep and running away from home, I realized that he didn’t have much of a good childhood.

For us, sleep was to rest. For Dreamweavers, they work when they sleep.

Sehun let out a sigh and put off the light by the bed and Jisung settled between both us in the darkness. I turned and I heard him breathe softly, his voice ringing out innocently.

“This is nice. I used to sleep with Nana and Jeno before but then Nana made me sleep in my own bed.” Jisung said softly and I found myself listening to him.

“Why would Na Jaemin do that?” Sehun asked and I found his voice laced with concern. “Is that why you drugged them and ran away? Because he wouldn’t let you sleep with him?”

“I’m an orphan. He said I shouldn’t be dependent on him.” Jisung said to Sehun, sighing. “I ran away because I don’t feel loved when I’m there. Nana is always cooking and cleaning. I can never talk to him without him complaining.”

Jisung’s voice was small and I realized that he was still a little kid. “And Jeno comes home drunk every night. He drinks with the clients because he’s the only one who meets them and talks to them and when he comes home; he and Nana would fight. Chenle eats too much… he has a very big head and we always have to buy a new hard hat for him. Renjun….”

Jisung paused and we all were quiet, listening to him. “Renjun scares me. All he does is draw. Sometimes I think that if I sleep, he’ll stab me with a pencil.”

“How old are you guys again?” I asked and Jisung replied, almost automatically.

“I’m sixteen with Chenle. Renjun is eighteen and Nana and Jeno are twenty.” He said to me and I blinked.

Wow, what a dysfunctional group of kids. It was like they had their own family drama.

I blinked at the narration of the young boy beside me and he turned to the side, hugging Sehun. Sehun lifted up his hands as if he was trying to ask me what to do.

“What? Hug him back!” I told Sehun, patting Jisung’s back and Sehun patted his back softly.

“I can still hear you.” Jisung mumbled and I chuckled when there was a thud and Kyungsoo mumbled something under his breath.

“Goodnight, Kyungsoo.” I said, leaning back and closing my eyes.

“We really need to find a lock for the door.” Sehun said to me and I heard a scoff.

“Funny. Kyungsoo climb from window.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had risen into the sky and I turned to the side, waking up to see a very cute image of Sehun hugging Jisung. Jisung was deep asleep and he didn’t seem to be dreaming of anything bad when I heard a ruckus outside. Jumping up, the two men beside me stirred and Sehun yawned, slowly opening his eyes and trying to move without waking Jisung up. Kyungsoo was already no where to be found but he was always an early riser.

“PARK JISUNG! COME OUT!” A loud screech sounded and Jisung jolted up, his eyes widening at the voice. He was scared out of his wits.

“Oh no. I have to go.” Jisung’s voice trembled and I frowned at him. Who were they?

“Where do you have to go?”

“Anywhere but here. You don’t understand… Nana and the rest… They’re here—” His voice was cut out with another yell outside of our shack and I saw Sehun stand up before going to the door while I followed him.

Peeking out, I saw that there was a male wearing glasses and a suit and tie, looking very stressed out. Another male stood beside him, wearing an apron and holding a spatula above his head. There were two other unfamiliar faces, both of them were still in pajamas and wearing their hard hats. One of them had a clear bag of pencils and another was munching on what seemed like breakfast. The whole group stood beside Namjoon who was trying to calm the guy in the apron down.

“Jaemin…” Namjoon was saying.

If I were to deduce who was who, the guy with the apron was Jisung’s Nana, Jeno was the guy in glasses and a tie, the guy with pencils would be Renjun and Chenle would be the one eating. Namjoon must have went and got them with Rumpelstilskin and Haechan.

I turned to the side, making way for Jisung who was trying to hide behind Sehun when Na Jaemin shook the spatula in his hand.

“Park Jisung!” He was saying angrily. “You come out here! How dare you drug us!”

“Jaemin, calm down. At least we found him…” The guy in the glasses was saying before turning to Jisung. “Jisung, come here. We’ve missed you so much. We were so worried. Come here.”

Jeno’s small urge made Jisung walk closer to him and into the older man’s arms.

“How did you get here?” Jeno asked Jisung when Jisung said that he stole the horse, and lost it so he walked to the base. “You lost “Chittaprrrr” the horse?! Do you know how expensive he was?”

“You got it half the price from Ten.” Jisung reminded him and Jeno looked like he was biting back his anger, patting Jisung down lovingly.

“It’s okay, at least you’re safe—"

“Lee Jeno! Why would you side with him?” Na Jaemin yelled before turning to Renjun and Chenle who were oblivious. “This is all your fault! Why would you not keep an eye on your brother!”

“I am Huang Renjun!” Renjun exploded back at Jaemin. “I don’t belong to Park Jisung! If Jisung rebels, I will rebel too!”

People began to accumulate, watching the scene in front of us. I stepped out of the shack and I saw Renjun throw his clear bag of pencils onto the ground in a tantrum before he turned away and walked to us, crossing his arms haughtily. But for some reason, there was a small smile on his face.

“Huang Renjun. Why are you smiling?” Sehun asked the Dreamweaver and he whispered back.

“Sometimes, you just have to enjoy and watch things burn.”

Wow, no wonder Jisung was scared of Renjun killing him in his sleep. This kid had issues. 

“Nana, it’s okay. Let’s go home now that we have Jisung. I’ll make your favorite rice cakes.” Chenle said to Na Jaemin who was glaring at Jisung who was keeping his eyes on the ground.

“Park Jisung! After all I do for you…. How dare you drug us?!” Jaemin said again, his eyes spitting daggers. “I spend every waking moment looking after you—”

His voice was cut by Jisung growling when Chenle shook his head warningly. “Jisung, don’t say it.”

“Ooooh. He’s going to say it.” Renjun added evilly when Jisung exploded at the two males in front of him.

“You don’t understand! I’m an orphan!” Jisung yelled at them, frustrated and I watched as Na Jaemin’s demeanor changed.

If he was angry before, he was close to losing it now.

“An orphan?!” He screeched, taking off his house slippers that he was still wearing. “AN ORPHAN? DO I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?!”

Jisung blinked, tears pouring from his eyes when Jaemin slowly lost it, chattering in front of Jisung and Jeno. A flying slipper went towards Jisung and he ducked to avoid getting hit. Chenle slowly backed away, scared for his life.

“LEE JENO! This is all your fault! Do you know how much work I have to do?!” Na Jaemin yelled out, his face slowly turning red from fury. “You go out and you drink, drink, drink while I’m home with the kids making sure they are clean and fed! And you, Park Jisung! We try to put a good roof above your heads and you say you’re an ORPHAN?!”

“Nana—” Jisung tried to say but Jaemin was on the roll.

“You! You go out and you drink! You come home and you drink! All you have to do when you come home is heat up the food on the table and EVEN YOU FUCK THAT UP!” Jaemin pointed at Lee Jeno who was trying to calm him down.

“AND ALL OF YOU! I wake up early morning to cook you breakfast, cook you lunch and dinner and none of you ever help me with house work! IS THE FORTRESS A HOTEL TO YOU?!” Jaemin continued his wrath, his spatula a weapon now as he stood hollering, barefoot. “I work when I sleep! I work when I wake up! And you don’t even spend time with the kids!”

“Nana, you know I have to meet clients. I work hard in trying to put food on the table and I’m the only one who goes out to handle sessions. You know how expensive it is to maintain a fortress, three horses, and Renjun’s hobby! Parchment, pencils and brushes are so expensive!” Jeno tried to reason with Nana and it seemed more like a husband trying to calm his crazy wife down.

“You see them for twenty minutes a day! Renjun has anger management problems! Jisung literally drugged us! OUR CHILD DRUGGED US!” Jaemin wagged a finger at Jeno. “I feel so underappreciated! All everyone does is use me and only I suffer around here! I WANT A DIVORCE!”

“We aren’t even married! What are you even talking about?” Jeno said, exasperated.

“Well, it feels like it!” Jaemin replied and Jeno threw his hands in the air in frustration before a hand reached down to loosen his tie. He was like a working dad and Jaemin was like a stay at home mom.

I blinked before I pulled Sehun closer, whispering in his ear.

“We are never having kids.” I told him and he chuckled, looking at me.

“Oh, I haven’t even touched you yet and we’re talking about kids?” He teased and I paused, looking at him before sighing.

“I forgot that I have to go back to Earth and marry someone normal.” I told him and Sehun’s eyes widened at my words and he was about to grab me when I ducked, Namjoon’s voice cutting through the scene.

“Na Jaemin… Put the spatula down. Jisung, come here. It’s okay. Renjun and Chenle, you too. Uncle Namjoon is here for family counselling.” Namjoon instructed to the other two who were eyeing Jaemin warily. “Jeno, promise Jaemin you’ll be more present in the kid’s lives.”

“I promise.” Jeno said a little bit too fast.

“Kids, come on. Promise Nana that you’ll help with the dishes.” Namjoon said to the three kids who stood before Jaemin and Jeno, their heads hanging.

“I promise.” They mumbled and I watched as Jaemin stared them down, Jisung moving forward to hug the older male. They all were scared of Nana and they were all trying to do their best in making sure they would not get murdered.

“I got my daily dose of drama for the day.” I heard Baekhyun say from behind me and when I looked back, I saw Chanyeol chuckle. “Thank god, my parents didn’t complain as much.”

I turned back to the Dreamweavers hugging each other in front of us, Namjoon trying to mediate the raging Jaemin, the stressed out Jeno, the crying Jisung, the hungry Chenle and the psychotic Renjun.

And even if they were very close to dysfunctional, I found myself thinking—what a beautiful family.

[NCT DREAM, Renjun, Jisung, Jeno, Chenle all hugging (Nana) Jaemin on Mother's day]

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You would think that was the last of it.

You would think that they would go back to being a happy family and spend the night happy together before they would leave in the morning.

Namjoon prepared a shack for them and I could already hear Na Jaemin fussing over the cleanliness, telling them to shower before bed. We had spent the whole day fixing more shacks, talking to Jungkook and Suga about who else to bring back to base and about Sehun’s twin sister’s soul flower.

“There is literally no way for us to be able to put the soul into the flower without a vessel.” I told Sehun and he nodded. We were gathered in the meeting area and the soul flower shone in front of us. There was no vessel to use and I knew that there was no way for us to purposely try to force it.

It wasn’t as if we could kill a person and put her soul in the body.

“Let’s not rush it.” Sehun had said and we dismissed our daily meeting. Sehun pinched my face and I turned to see him making a face at me. It was so ugly I wanted to smack him. Sehun had a way of bringing out the violent side of me and when we walked back at to our shack, he pulled me closer.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of the night with you alone.” He said to me and I chuckled, about to agree when I saw Kyungsoo stand in front of our place. He was holding a small plant and before I knew it, I heard Sehun groan. “I swear, I can’t even be with you. This is a problem. This is a very big problem.”

“Calm down, Sehun.” I told him and he sighed. “Besides, it’s good to be able to spend time with other people too. I’m always with you.”

“I’m not complaining.” He pointed out and I rolled my eyes at him. “Let’s go walk for another round. Maybe when we come back, Kyungsoo might change his mind about sleeping with us tonight.”

“Don’t be so hopeful.” I told Sehun and he chuckled as we began our daily rounds. “Oh, Baekhyun!”

I saw Baekhyun squeezing a cloth. He must have just washed it. He was pink on the cheeks and I deduced that he had just finished cleaning his own place with Chanyeol. He waved back and hung the cloth before coming to join us for our walk.

“Hey, lovebirds.” Baekhyun greeted and Sehun grumbled. “I see you’re not getting enough private time with your muse.”

“Tell me about it.” Sehun replied. “Every other day, it’s Kyungsoo. Every other day, I’m out and about trying to make sure all of you don’t die.”

“Now, now. That’s what a good leader has to do.” Baekhyun warned and I chuckled, looping my hand through his arm. I haven’t had time to spend with Baekhyun as much but I have always seen him around. He looked happy, most of the time.

“How’re things with Chanyeol?” I asked and he shrugged.

“Same old, same old. But he tries so hard to make sure I’m happy. I guess he feels guilty for what happened.” He told me and I nodded understandingly.

It was almost night time and the sun was slowly setting with pink and purple dancing in the sky. I walked past Tao with the leprechauns, all of them once again playing around with him. Wooseung and Seungwoo were also together, as always; playing with fake swords. They hung out like friends now, Seungwoo and Wooseung cursing each other out. They didn’t see me but I was satisfied at how happy they looked when we three saw two figures behind a shack.

“Oh—Look, isn’t that Kai and Ten?” Baekhyun asked and I nodded, all of us straining our ears and focusing our gaze on the two males that seemed suspicious. “What are they up to?”

Ten was stretching haughtily and Kai looked… nervous. Ten cracked a muscle and before we knew it, he grabbed Kai and pulled him closer; giving him instructions.

“Listen to me, it’s very simple, Senior.” Ten said. “You go up to her and grab her and say: I like you. You need to have that… courage.”

“Courage!” Kai said, bouncing up and down. “Courage!” He repeated and I saw Baekhyun huff.

“Which girl does Kai have his sights on now?”

“He seems very nervous, though. That’s a first.” Sehun pointed out. “Remember when we took that trip together? He wasn’t half as nervous—”

“Okay, you can do it, Senior! Remember: courage. And if she says she doesn’t like you, you tell her! If you don’t like me, then you’ll just have to miss me.” Ten instructed and I was appalled at his confidence and his finesse.

Kai gulped and nodded, repeating what Ten said to him before nodding. “I’m doing it. I’m going to her.”

“Yes, you can do it!” Ten cheered.

“Let’s see which unlucky girl it is this time.” Baekhyun hummed when we saw Kai stalk towards her, Baekhyun’s eyes bulging out of his eyes in shock. It went from shock, to confusion, to realization, then to fury. “B-Bora? BORA? MY SISTER?”

“Baekhyun…” I began but Baekhyun was already fuming.

“The one girl he left at the alter?” Baekhyun stamped his foot. “No, this is not happening! KIM KAI, COME BACK HERE!”

I couldn’t hold him back, Baekhyun running forth just as Kai was about to say something to Bora and I watched as Baekhyun rammed his face into Kai’s stomach like an animal killing for meat. Kai flew backwards as if he had Kris' powers. Sehun and I just stood there, blinking. He looked at me asking me if we should head back to bed.

“The amount of drama today.” Sehun said to me, shaking his head. 

“Yes, please.” I answered.

But that wasn’t the end of it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kyungsoo also get Lucas WongYukhei join Keeper Club.” Kyungsoo was telling us, a book on his belly as he wrote something down. He was beside our bed, on the floor. “He agree. I change Johnny name to SeoPaku. Kyungsoo can’t believe he lie.”

“He didn’t lie, Kyungsoo. He just shortened the name.” I told Kyungsoo, listening to Kyungsoo tell us about his day. “Besides, if he likes just ‘Seo’, maybe you should respect that.”

“Really? I like Oh Harin.” Sehun butted in, his eyes strained on a piece of paper. He was in bed and I rolled to my side, wrapping my hand around his body and hugging him. “Oh Harin is the best.”

“I think Ong Sehun is better.” I told him and Kyungsoo scoffed. “What are you doing?”

“Remembering where all the little cottages are. It’s a map. Look.” Sehun said, drawing it out and I looked at it. There were names on the little places we built, Sehun marking the places carefully. “I need to know who is with us.”

“Kyungsoo write a list tomorrow.” Kyungsoo told Sehun and Sehun’s lips curled into a smile. “We get list of people. I think we need be careful. Kyungsoo feel if someone might come and kill Master, we don’t even know.”

“That’s true. We’re growing.” I told Sehun. “We don’t even know if half the people who have come with the vigilantes are good or bad.”

“We’ll cross that bridge once we get there.” Sehun told me, a hand going to pat my head gently when he heard a thud. “What’s that?”

Even Kyungsoo was startled, sitting up. I frowned when I heard loud voices yelling at each other and another screech. It was coming from the shack closest to us and I realized that I recognized the voices. Pressing a hand on my head, I was about to point out who it was when the door opened and Jisung ran in, his face traumatized.

“Uncle! Auntie!” He huffed and before we knew it, he had thrown his blankets on our mattress and climbed towards us. “They’re fighting again! I knew it was too peaceful!”

“What’s going on, Jisung?” Jisung was sweating and his eyes were red. Sehun didn’t even look surprised, as if he had accepted that people just came in whenever they wanted to. “Nana and Jeno fighting again?”

Jisung nodded and Sehun sighed, standing up. Jisung looked at him, shaking his head.

“Uncle, where are you going?”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got this. I’ll go and talk to them. Your Uncle Namjoon is there, right?” Sehun asked him, grabbing a coat to put on because of the cold air outside. Jisung nodded and began to protest but Sehun told him not to worry. “Jisung, my father is a lunatic. I know how to handle these kinds of people. Stay right here.”

I saw Jisung falter and he hid under the blanket. Kyungsoo looked at me and I gave him a look back to tell him that I didn’t know what was going on. The noises outside didn’t stop, the yelling becoming more intense and I patted Jisung softly as he whimpered. Poor kid. I was about to tell him that everything would be alright when the door was pulled open again. I saw Chenle hurry in, the look on his face just as stricken as Jisung’s when he came in.

“Jisung! I can’t believe you left me there! How dare you!” Chenle whispered loudly as if he was scared of being heard and even if I have never talked to the kid once, he jumped onto the mattress too. “Auntie Harin, I cannot guarantee Uncle Sehun’s safety—Oh, there he is!”

Sehun had rushed into the shack and I saw Kyungsoo blink at his Master, searching his body for any bruises and thankfully there were none. Sehun shrugged off his coat, shaking his head before shuddering.

“What happened?” I asked carefully, Sehun going back onto the mattress and going under the blankets. He settled beside Jisung, the younger boy still hiding under his blanket when Sehun shook his head at me.

“No wonder Jeno drinks every night.” Sehun said, blowing out the lamp. “Na Jaemin is crazy. Chenle, you’re here too?”

“I’m scared.” Chenle replied and I saw that his eyes were so small whenever he made a face, it was a horizontal line. “Jisung just stood up and left! Uncle Namjoon and Jeno are probably trying so hard right now.”

For the first time, I saw sympathy in Sehun’s features and he nodded. “It’s alright, I understand. Come to bed, hopefully Namjoon will be able to handle them. As kids, you shouldn’t get yourself involved in their fights.”

I found myself moving to the side, Chenle climbing in beside me as we waited for the sound of fighting to quiet down. The voices yelling did not stop and I could hear Namjoon yell out “Put the slipper down!” a couple of times.

Jaemin’s voiced shrieked out and it made all of us cringe. “LEE JENO! Renjun drinks wine every night! He gets his alcoholism from YOU!”

“Is it always like this in the fortress?” I asked Chenle. It was Sehun, Jisung, me and Chenle and I found myself sandwiched between the two young Dreamweavers. “Don’t you think you all should sit down and talk about all your problems?”

“We can’t afford family counselling.” Chenle told me and I patted his cheek. “Jeno said it’s very expensive. We also have to buy all of Renjun’s art equipment. Jeno handles all of the finances while Nana handles the household. We just dream and try to help Jeno with his work and clients.”

“Nana goes bat shit crazy from time to time.” Jisung’s small voice piped up. “But it was never this bad.”

“You idiot! It’s because you drugged us!” Chenle said to Jisung.

“Language.” Sehun warned and I hid a chuckle at how fatherly Sehun was suddenly acting. The fighting outside was still going on and the door opened one last time, Renjun running in and trying to find the rest of his siblings.

“Where are you—Oh, you’re here….” Renjun said hastily before turning to the door and closing it, a hand trying to find the lock. “Where is the—”

“There’s no lock, Renjun.” Sehun said and Renjun gasped.

“Oh no. That’s EVEN WORSE!” He exclaimed before taking a step back from the door and running to us. His eyes searched the mattress and I was about to tell him that there was no space when Kyungsoo called him over.

“Over here.” He said and Renjun rushed to Kyungsoo’s side of the bed, settling on the ground. There was a blood curdling scream and I had to close my ears when a crash sounded and the sound of metal against wood made us all jump.

“Oh no!” Jisung cried, the door opening again and I could make out the spatula that was embedded against our wooden door. How strong was Na Jaemin? That, I wondered. I saw Namjoon stick his head in, counting the kids out loud to make sure they were there with us when another clang sounded.

“Nana! Put down the slipper!” Namjoon bellowed when a male pushed against him, Jeno’s glasses perched on his nose and he looked disheveled.

“Kids!” He rasped. “If I don’t make it out of here alive, know that I love you very much--- AHHHHH!” Jeno yelped and we saw a hand grab him by the hair, dragging him away.

“We’ll take care of the kids, don’t worry.” Sehun told Namjoon, who nodded and closed the door behind him as we were plunged once more into darkness. There seemed to be another brawl and we all heard Jaemin’s voice ring out when a loud thud against the door sounded.

Thud.

“Oh no.” Renjun mumbled. “Jeno’s dead.”

“He’s not dead, Renjun.” Sehun said to the young dreamweaver. “Try to go to bed.”

“I never want to have kids.” I told Sehun who chuckled at my statement. “Never.”

“You can adopt me.” Jisung’s voice said softly. “But if you do, you have to adopt Chenle and Renjun too.”

“No, Jisung. You drugged your whole family.” Sehun said back and I laughed. “Go to sleep.”

“Goodnight, Auntie Harin and Uncle Sehun.” Their voices chimed and before I knew it, they had fallen asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning seemed to be peaceful. The birds chirped and I woke up to Chenle cuddled against my back as I hugged Jisung who was cuddled against Sehun. I didn’t have to look down to know Renjun was enjoying his time with Kyungsoo, Renjun snoring softly. I moved softly and when I began to move, the kids began to stir. It didn’t take long for Namjoon to stick his head in and tell us that the Dreamweaver’s had to go—Haechan and Rumpelstiltskin were ready to bring them back to the fortress.

I nodded and when I woke all of them up, Sehun stretched. “I think I’m going to the fortress with them with Namjoon and Haechan.” He told me. “I have to go to Soul City after. Without Doyoung, I need to do the scouting myself.”

“Sehun, it’s dangerous.” I said to him and he nodded, telling me he knew. “What if they catch you?”

“I’ll be in Haechan’s pouch and Rumpelstiltskin will just be on the rainbow. If we find possible people, he’ll bring me out.” Sehun promised when I heard the young dreamweaver’s get fussed over Na Jaemin, telling them to get into the pouch and prepare for the trip back to the fortress.

“Go and thank Auntie Harin for their hospitality.” He had said and one by one; Jisung, Chenle, and Renjun came and gave me a hug, mumbling a small thank you. I told them that it was nothing and I watched as all of them climb into the pouch, Jaemin telling me that he was sorry for the ruckus.

“You know what they say, there is no use raising kids.” He told me and I laughed, forgetting that he was just twenty years old.

“I’ll see you around, Jaemin. I wish you the best with the kids and Jeno.” I told him and he nodded, putting on the apron before getting dragged into Haechan’s pouch. I honestly didn’t want them to go, but I knew that them going back to the fortress was a choice of their own. Dreamweaver’s lived in a world of their own, to top that off—they were all still very young despite how they lived. 

“I’ll be back. Go back and get some sleep.” Sehun told me and I nodded, Sehun calling Kyungsoo over to tell him to take care of me. Before I knew it, I saw Sehun go into the pouch and Rumpelstiltskin zoomed into the sky, his rainbow bright and colorful.

I decided to go back to get some more sleep and when I finally drifted into a nap, the door opened and I looked up to see Sehun smiling down at me. I reached out for him and he put something on the floor before jumping towards the bed, his lips pressing down against mine hungrily.

“Hey… You’re back already?” I asked and he didn’t reply, his teeth nipping on my bottom lip before he pushed me down on the bed. I was slowly pushed down on the bed and Sehun seemed different, but I assumed it was because Soul City had made him tense. He grabbed my face, deepening the kiss before his hands reached up to unbutton my clothes when I stopped him.

“Se-Sehun… What’s wrong?” I asked, gripping his hand as he nuzzled my throat.

“What do you mean what’s wrong?”

“You’re hardly like this.” I told him firmly, a hand going to his chest. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong.” He replied and I glared at him, Sehun kissing me roughly again. Maybe, like all boys his age, he was horny. There was that, right? I sighed, turning my head away just to make sure.

“You promise me that there is nothing wrong?” I asked and Sehun nodded. “Promise?”

“Promise.” He whispered, holding up his left hand when I froze.

Sehun.

Sehun had a pinky.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	37. The Savior + The Dark One to be + Brother

I froze but a part of me knew better than to panic. I smiled at the man in front of me, grabbing his hand and pressing my pinky against his as he smiled back, his eyes empty and hollow unlike Sehun’s. His hand reached out to press against my face and he dipped down for another kiss when I moved away to tell him I was hot when the door flew open and Kyungsoo stood there, out of breath. He didn’t say anything, but his vines spoke for him—flying out and grabbing the man in front of me by the arms. Wooseung and Seungwoo appeared behind him, looking alert.

“You are not real Master! MIC DROP!” Kyungsoo yelled out as I cowered on the mattress, the man getting lifted up against the wall. I saw Kyungsoo look hopefully at Wooseung who gave him a firm nod. What was my brother teaching Kyungsoo?

“Say what I taught you!” Wooseung urged, his eyes still focused on the struggling man in front of him, Kyungsoo exclaiming out.

“Kyungsoo savage!” Kyungsoo then looked at me in question with his hand raised in an "OK" sign. “Ong Harin, you gucci?”

“Uh…” I stammered as Kyungsoo growled at the man who was supposed to be Sehun. To my surprise, the man began to change in front of our eyes. His clothes stayed the same but his skin became a tone darker as opposed to Sehun pale skin. His eyes turned intense and he became someone I didn’t recognize.

“Young Royal Keeper…” He sneered and Kyungsoo kept growling, the vines tightening around the man. “I should have known that you have a sharp eye.”

A thud sounded and I saw Sehun appear behind Kyungsoo, his eyebrows furrowing at the situation. Was he back? Sehun pushed past Kyungsoo, people beginning to gather around our little shack and when my eyes travelled to him, I looked for his missing pinky. There it was and I found myself scampering away from the man elevated against the wall and towards his arms that felt like home. Sehun grabbed me, his arms feeling my body protectively when he saw that my button was unbuttoned and suddenly it was a wave of rage.

“Did he touch you?” He asked and I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off. “Prepare a place to lock him up.” He said to Seungwoo who nodded. I could feel Sehun’s skin burn and his heart race with anger and even I knew better not to piss him off even more. I reached up to button my clothes and watched as Sehun stand in front of the man.

“U-Know Yunho.” He said. So he knew who it was. “I can’t believe you finally came back after all these years just to work for my father. So it was you who let Taeyong out.”

Yunho smirked, his eyes darkening. “You’re fighting a losing battle, young one.”

“What do you know?” Sehun asked and I watched as he removed the worn out belt he had worn since the engagement party. My eyes widened as Sehun wrapped the belt around his fists, tightening it silently. “Take Harin out of here.”

“Harin.” Wooseung said, grabbing my arm and I didn’t want to budge. “I don’t think you want to see this.”

“What are you going to do to him?” I asked Sehun who didn’t say anything, his eyes on his fists. Even Kyungsoo seemed slightly afraid. “Sehun—”

“Go.”

I didn’t need to be told twice, Wooseung dragging me out of the shack as I heard Sehun’s fists slam against the man. Sehun wasn’t one for violence, but when he was; he was scary.

A few hours later, Sehun had come out with his expressin grim. Suga had spent time with him and I didn’t know what was going on, the two men talking in hushed voices. My hand hurt from whatever Sehun had done but I didn’t say anything knowing he already was pissed off. They had moved him to one of the shacks made as a jail and Kyungsoo was stationed to guard him with Tao and the small leprechauns that didn’t seem to want to leave the base just yet. I walked towards Sehun the moment I saw him and he immediately quieted down, making me wonder what he was keeping from me.

“What?” I asked Sehun who sighed. “What’s wrong?”

“He knows something.” Suga was the one who spoke. “He wasn’t lying when he said that The Royal Headmaster was talking to him. We tried to use V’s power on him, but V’s power only shows the origin and where it has been so we do know he was at the Royal Castle before he followed Taeyong here. The thing is, we don’t know what The Royal Headmaster has told him. He refuses to talk.”

“Your brother came and tried to use his powers on him, but the guy almost died.” Sehun told me. “He isn’t even afraid of pain. He was writhing and smiling like he enjoyed it. I have no idea how to extract information from him.”

“Yunho was a warrior before.” Suga told me. “He’s a shapeshifter. One of his kind. However, a few years back he angered a few noblemen by impregnating their wives and had a bounty put on his head.”

“That horny bastard.” Sehun fumed and I saw that his fists were bloody and red. “Maybe we should ask Chen to electrocute him.”

“Chen will kill him, cousin.” Suga pointed out and I nodded. Chen was being able to control his powers these days but he hasn’t been using them. He might end up burning U-Know Yunho into crisps of electrocution and we wouldn’t get any information. I was about to tell Sehun to just hold him hostage and wear him down when a voice came up.

“Or you can always ask someone who's skilled in extraction.” Eunhyuk said, walking towards us. He was wipng his hands off and it seemed like he was cooking. “I know just the people. Though you may have to pay those bastards.”

“Who do you have in mind?” Sehun asked and Eunhyuk shrugged.

“Shinee.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[U-Know Yunho]

It was easy to contact them and I watched as Eunhyuk used the Sier, Taemin’s voice ringing out happily. The Sier was Eunhyuk’s and he had gifted it to them along with his men, the fortress and all the horses for information of where Sehun was. Shinee was living the life. It didn’t take long for them to say that they’d come and we sent out for Rumpelstiltskin and Haechan, Suho volunteering to go to make sure everything would go smoothly. I trusted Shinee and knew there wouldn’t be any problems and before we knew it, they were at the base, Haechan dragging each and every one of them out of his pouch. He had a weird fixation on Key, and it almost reminded me of the time when he would obsess over Wooseung. He followed Key around, beaming at him and it occurred to me that Haechan liked Key because he thought Key was rich with his fortress.

“Harin!” Taemin bounded to me and I smiled, taking a liking to the boy who never failed to amuse me. “Guess what… We have a fortress of our own! We have made it in life!”

“That’s my fortress.” Eunhyuk butted in and I could feel as if he was still salty about giving them all his assets. I chuckled, moving towards Sehun and Key who were in deep conversation and could hear a few sentences.

“He followed Taeyong.” Sehun was saying and Key nodded. “I was thinking that maybe you could extract information from him. Suga couldn’t get much.”

At the sound of Suga’s name, Key’s eyebrow raised before he looked around. “Suga is here?”

“Yeah, he was actually an informant. He pretended to be by my Uncle's side and he saved the young mages.” Sehun said and Key didn’t look surprised, but he did look bothered. Sehun just kept talking, not noticing Key’s expression. “Of course, if you aren’t up for it—”

“Oh, of course we’re up for it. Taemin, come and give our client the menu.” Key said, moving his hands to Taemin who bounded towards Sehun proudly. He shoved a piece of parchment towards Sehun and I chuckled.

“What happened the board? And where’s your tracker? O…Onew?” I asked.

“Onew is back at the fortress. He doesn’t like all this gory stuff. And Minho said the banner was too big to bring so I had to write it down on parchment instead.” Taemin told me, Minho grunting. “That’s why we took so long.” He whispered to me.

“You guys have a menu….” Sehun’s voice trailed and his reaction was just like how I reacted when I first saw it. “How interesting….”

“How about just Torture and Extract?” I asked simply, knowing that we wouldn’t be able to pay them until later since we were short on money with no revenue flow. “Do your job and we’ll pay you.”

“Of course.” Key said smoothly. “Take me to the man.”

I moved to Sehun, grabbing his hand when he looked at me. I knew he didn’t want me to see Yunho, in whatever state he was put in after Sehun’s lash of violence but I wanted to be involved. He didn’t say anything, and kept by my side before we both brought all of Shinee towards the shack that had Tao, Kyungsoo and Kai surrounding it. They were all taking turns guarding the place when Shinee pushed the door to enter it and I gasped at the amount of blood.

But Shinee didn’t seem bothered, Key humming to himself.

“Yunho, we meet again.” Key chirped. Did they know each other? “I told you after last time that I really didn’t want to see you again after I let you go.”

I watched in awe as Yunho, who seemed unbothered with all the pounding and pain from Sehun and Wooseung, now looked up with fear in his eyes. He suddenly whimpered, blood pouring from the side of his lip when the door opened behind us and Suga walked in, humming to himself. He stopped when he saw the men in front of him, suddenly bowing slightly.

“Oh, you must be Shinee.” Suga said, reaching out to grip Key’s hand who accepted the handshake gingerly. “I heard so much about you.”

Key cleared his throat awkwardly and I frowned at how his facial feature changed. Was there something going on between Suga and him? But Suga just met them today, hence the introduction. Key mumbled something under his breath when Taemin took out what seemed like a small bag.

“Now, let’s see what we should use. A big knife? A little knife? Oh, we should see how he talks without teeth!” Taemin squealed and for the first time I saw a proud smile on Key’s features. Wow, imagine being skilled in the art of hurting people.

“I’ll be here to give you my service. I can tell if—” Suga began and Key ended his sentence for him, his face unreadable.

“If people lie. I know.” Key said and I watched as Taemin and Minho hustled over the knives. They laid it in front of them and Key turned to us, telling us that it was best if we left them to do their thing. Taemin whooped and Minho brandished what looked like an ice pick—his eyes shining.

“Come, Suga. It’s time to work.” Key told Suga who looked a bit shocked at Key’s action of putting his arm around the males shoulder. “Now, tell me. What have you been up to?”

“Why are you interested in him?” I heard Taemin ask, Key telling Taemin to shut up. Suga stammered at the sudden closeness of the hired hitman when Sehun told me it was time to go. Right when I was about to leave I heard Key call my name.

“Ong Harin.” He said and I turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. “What if he doesn’t tell us anything?”

“Then Key,” I found myself saying. “You deny his last words.”

“Finally someone is using it!” Taemin cheered.

"Got it. And don't worry about payment. It's on the house." Key said, crackling his knuckles and getting ready to do what he does best. 

Sehun pushing me out of the shack as Yunho’s screams filled the camp.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Hwasa, Youngest of the League]

Oh Shin was with the Eurenic League. He had promised them shared power and reign and that was how he was able to concoct a plan between the war of Exodus and Euren but now they stood before him—very pissed. Eurenic people, he found himself thinking. How very impatient just like their world. Hotheaded and rocky, the girls stood before him; fuming. To top that off, he had to speak in Euri-- a language that was similar to Exodian but it wasn't his forte. 

“You said your plan was to go to Earth and yet you haven’t done anything yet. We don’t care about your savior shit.” Solar was spitting out. She was the oldest member of Mamamoo, and her firm grip on politics was something Oh Shin very widely admired. “You promised us and that was why we helped you, yet here you are… going on a tangent.”

“You’re being impatient.” Oh Shin drawled at the women. Thank god, his wife was charmed. He couldn’t handle hot headed women. “We’re planning on attacking Earth soon to get the rings. We just need a few more people and make sure my son is dead. The prophecy--”

“You lack planning. Do you think we care about your prophecy?” Solar asked, throwing her hand over her shoulder. “Why do you need your son dead? All you have been doing is terrorizing your own city and filling it with death over someone who is your son. You’re being emotional and taking things personally. Our goal is to strike Earth and you’re putting that on hold because he’s your son?”

Oh Shin paused and as much as he hated to admit it, she was right. He had been so cooped up in trying to make sure the prophecy wasn’t going to be fulfilled and focused on killing his son and kidnapping Harin when it should be the last thing he gave attention to. The Eurenic weren’t like the Exodes. They didn’t believe in prophecies and they didn’t go to the Seers. They focused on their goals and were quick to strike—both an asset and an ass-like trait to have.

“I think it’s good that your son is no where to be found. Because of that, he won’t know when we’ll go to Earth. With that, he won’t be able to stop you.” Moonbyul said and Oh Shin found himself running a tongue over his teeth.

How he hated when they were right.

“Now, tell me. What are you going to do once you get the rings? Do you even know how to merge them?” One of them asked him and Oh Shin closed his eyes. He was being everything other than meticulous and he hated it. “Are what you said about the rings even true?”

Oh Shin listened to them chatter. “If we strike now, the portal to Earth, who would lead the dragons? We don’t have Chanyeol with us anymore—”

“Me.” A voice said and he looked up to see it was the youngest. Hwasa had always trained with the dragons and she knew she had the upper hand. Chanyeol’s blood spoke of histories of dragon taming, but she was the one who had worked with the dragons for years and they would surely listen to her over him. Even in the war, she had helped Chanyeol make sure the dragon’s stood down by the sidelines. They went to war knowing Euren would lose and Exodus would take over. Even if Euren would have won, the League would have killed G-dragon with their own hands anyway. The war was simply orchestrated as a dramatic effect.

“The only reason why the dragons bowed down to the fire mage was because it was him and Hwasa against the word of G-dragon.” One of them said. “This time, it’d be Chanyeol against her and we have been taming our dragons for years when G-dragon was alive. He wasn’t the god of dragons, we were.”

Their hate for G-dragon ran deep, Oh Shin could tell and he nodded.

“What you have to do now, is find a way to merge the rings together. The ritual should be hidden somewhere and when you do, we attack Earth. We are tired of waiting.”

The girls gave him a glare and Oh Shin stayed quiet, the man dismissing them as they stomped out of his room. Oh Shin hated this—he was being driven by emotion and his greed, he had forgotten details. In the end, he was working on rumored legends and tales but then again he was still human.

Letting out a huff, he leaned back against his chair, his eyes on his ceiling when he called for Siwon and Leeteuk, the two people he ended up trusting with his life. They stood before him and he gave them instructions.

“Find out about how to merge the rings together, I want every scholar working on it.” Oh Shin told them, narrowing his eyes together.

“What if they refuse to work for us?” Siwon asked, knowing the divided loyalties of the scholars would now be between Sehun and his father.

“Then we strike the City of Libros next. We will pay Sensei Nakamoto a visit.” 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Taemin]

“That was weirdly amazing.” Suga told us when he exited the shack. He looked shook and I blinked at him, Key coming out with Minho and Taemin. “Also, he’s dead.”

“I didn’t even do much.” Key complained. “Guy died of shock.”

“Did you get something at least?” I asked Key who nodded, wiping his hand that was stained with drying blood. It had taken a few hours and he motioned for all of us to go gather. All it took was Mark’s SOS signal scream and all the mages were now surrounding the meeting table. From EXO to NCT to Suga and V who came scampering over.

“This is what he said.” Suga laid out. “He came with a cuff so he could kidnap Harin and The Royal Headmaster just wanted to keep her there. Apparently, he’s worried over some prophecy.”

“Prophecy?” I frowned. I knew that my prophecy may have been to protect Earth from being overtaken by Oh Shin. Also I knew he wanted to kill me before because I was a danger to his son but now that Sehun was well and alive after I killed him, didn’t that mean the first part of the prophecy was fulfilled?

“Yunho didn’t say anything.” Suga said. “And he wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t know more.”

“Was that the only thing he said?” Kris asked and I heard the disappointment in his voice. It was something that was so vague. Suga pressed his lips together.

“He had told the shapeshifter that once he got Harin, he’d strike the portal to Earth.” Key interjected, his arms folded across his chest. “The plan to take over Earth is coming.”

“How are we going to stop them from going to Earth?” I asked suddenly, realizing that there were two portals in Earth that I know of. “And how many portals are there to Earth? How about the orbs?”

“The Order always has orbs to Earth.” Suho told me. “And there are many portals on Earth, but there is only one in Exodus. There is one in your backyard, another one where me, Kris and Lay came down on when we first came because we got the wrong orb. And a couple of others scattered over Earth.”

“China, to be exact.” Lay said. “The one in England broke down ages ago. There are some other places that we don’t know of so we didn’t go down there. Your father travelled only from your backyard to Exodus so we only thought to do the same.”

“The problem is that we don’t have enough people to fight in a second war. We don’t know when he’ll strike so we need people on the clock by the portal.” Sehun said.

“We don’t have time to recruit the giants.” Johnny added. “Last time, they got a two week notice and they walked over. If they come over, it might give away our base. The ground shakes everytime Uncle Bean walks.”

“You think the Rock giants will fight for us?” Baekhyun asked and I found that his demeanor has changed since the loss of his parents. He was much more mature. More calm and logical unlike his usual happy self. 

“The question isn’t how we’ll fight. We can ask Jaehyun and Tao to get the water dragons again but that’s hardly enough. We don’t have enough peacemakers and I don’t want us to resort to asking women and civilians to fight.” Sehun said softly and I could tell he was stressed out by it. The burden of being a leader.

“They’ll for sure use the dragons again.” Chanyeol said. “I can try to control them again but even then, I have no idea if it’ll work. Dragon’s are complicated creatures.”

“Have faith in yourself.” Baekhyun whispered to Chanyeol, smiling up at the taller male when I realized something. Jisung spoke of a sceptor and I looked up as a light bulb lit up on the top of my head.

“Unless we break the portal.” I told them. “That would assure Oh Shin will never go to Earth. What happens if we defeat him once? He might come the second time. Yunho is right, it’s a losing battle. It’s best if we break it.”

“How do we break it?” Sehun asked, turning to me.

“Portals are energy accumulated energy. When Elves made portals, it would take a lot of them to just stand there and accumulate energy and combined all of that energy to make a portal.” Tao said, his eyes on me. “But with your powers…”

“Her powers are of destruction. You suck out souls and souls are energy too.” Seungwoo whispered and he frowned. “But you can’t do it now because you don’t have most of your powers yet but the young Dreamweaver talked about a sceptor. If you go and get your powers it would mean your power will be ultimate destruction. You might be able to break the portal.”

I nodded, realizing that whatever the young Dreamweavor said was true. Jisung really was a talented young boy.

“Ahjumma—” I began but Ahjumma shook her head.

“I don’t where the sceptor is, child. Last time it was given to me, it came from the sky. I can try praying for it once more but I’m not sure if it’ll work here on Exodian grounds. But I’ll try and we shall see.”

“Jisung said we have to go to Earth.” I told her and Ahjumma paused. “Maybe you try it tonight and if we can’t, we should leave for Earth. How about the orbs?”

We had no orbs and I was beginning to worry that there was a flaw in our plan when Tao spoke up, reminding me that we still had the leprechauns.

“We have the leprechauns. They’ll create the orbs for us. I’ll tell them to do it tonight.” Tao reassured me and I nodded, chewing on my bottom lip. Sehun looked trouble and when I turned to him, he simply smiled at me.

“I have a bad feeling of you going alone.” He told me and I shook my head.

“You have to stay here to make sure everyone is going to be okay. Besides, I think Rumpelstiltskin and Haechan can escort us to the portal if it really comes to it. If we go to Earth, I’ll bring my brothers so Ahjumma can try to pray in the backyard and see if the sceptor comes down.”

Sehun didn’t say much. Ahjumma said she’ll tell us in the morning when Heechul piped up in his sing-a-song voice.

“If you go back to Earth, can you tell Alice I said hi?” He asked, smiling loopily and I blinked. Did he think that I knew everyone on Earth?

“Who's Alice?” I asked, frowning, Heechul excitedly telling me that it was his friend.

“A friend. Her real name was Ai-Li and she was Chinese. She followed a messenger and came through the portal but since her name was hard to say, I just called her Alice.” Heechul beamed at me. “She used to call me Mr. Madhatter and taught me Chinese.”

I blinked.

Madhatter? This was coming close to Alice and Wonderland when she followed a bunny through a hole and met the crazy Madhatter. I could totally imagine Heechul as the Madhatter though, with his love for tea and his crazy laugh and his top hat perched on his head sometimes.

“We have a story like that on Earth, called ‘Alice in Wonderland’.” I told Heechul who listened to me. “She followed a rabbit down a hole and met the Madhatter. But then it was a war with the Red Queen who had a really big head.”

“Oh no! But Momo does not have a big head!” Heechul gasped. I was about to ask who Momo was but he continued without missing a beat. “She’s the fairy queen who guards the portal. No, no. Alice and Momo got along very well! They had this game where they would say “Off with your head!” to each other and play this Gaian sport called golf with the squonks.”

The “Off with your head!” was definitely something I heard in the movie and I didn’t know why I let it surprise me. Arielle, Eric, Erzula and Suho’s story was enough to make me realize that a lot of the fairytales on Earth had just happened on Exodus. How did that work?

When I walked back into the shack with Sehun, my heart suddenly going heavy with realization. I tried to mask it as I brushed my hair and Sehun blew out the lights, my body fitting by him. He stroked my hair and his breathing calmed me down when I heard him ask me what’s wrong. I blinked back the tears that were threatening to come out, a hand going up to press against his chest.

“If we break the portal to Earth.” I told him softly. “I have to leave life on Earth behind. All my friends, my house.”

He was silent and I knew there was no way to comfort me. Sehun knew that it was a sacrifice I had to make and I licked my lips, closing my eyes when his lips found my forehead.

“But you’ll still be with me.” Sehun whispered back, hugging me close. “You’ll still have me right next to you and I may not be able to give you what Earth can give you, but I’ll try to be your home.”

“You already feel like home.” I told him, and he nodded. “I’d choose to be with you over anywhere else.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Portal from Exodus to Earth]

Morning had come and I woke up early, leaving a sleeping Sehun on the mattress to run over to Ahjumma to see if she was able to pray to the Illuminati. I was given the news that she had tried but nothing came down and I couldn’t help but sigh. It seemed that we would have to go to Earth and try it there, though it didn’t seem to make sense that it would work only on Earth. Sehun had come out after awhile in search of me; Seungwoo and Wooseung laying down plans on how we’ll go. It was already a given that it would be Rumpelstiltskin and Haechan. Sehun was adamant in coming, but I told him it’d be a short trip, telling him to just wait for me at home. I told him not to jump into conclusions in case I don’t come back in the desired time—in the end, I had an inkling feeling that it wouldn’t be as easy.

“I love you.” Sehun reminded me, leaning down to press his lips onto my mine then moving it to my cheek over and over again, an arm locked around my waist as he refused to let me go. I slapped his shoulder and I could see worry over his features when he pulled away.

“Come on now. Tao just brought us the orb.” Wooseung said and I looked up to see Seungwoo looking at the ground and Wooseung making a face. “We’re going back to her birthplace that’s much more safer than Exodus. I can assure my sister's safety.” Wooseung emphasized, grabbing my arm.

Sehun just nodded, knowing that he had no power against my brothers if it was about me. Ahjumma came and Sehun told me he loved me and I was about to get enguled into another round of public hugs and kisses if it wasn’t for Wooseung who ushered me into the pouch. Haechan was still sleepy and I pitied the little boy, he was awake most of the time. I was pulled into the pouch and Wooseung began grumbling.

“I can’t believe it’s Oh Sehun. I remember when you told me the engagement was fake.” Wooseung said to me and Seungwoo chuckled silently beside his younger brother.

“I remember when you told me you’d beat him up when you’d see him.” Seungwoo said to Wooseung who rolled his eyes.

“Our sister was crying over his soulless body at that time and you wanted me to yell at him? It’s not like he would have heard me anyway.” Wooseung grumbled back and the trip was short, Ahjumma getting pulled out first.

When we came out, the familiar portal with it’s illusion of being just a river but I knew that if anyone stepped past the illusion, it would be a waterfall. If we went through the portal, it would definitely bring us to Earth. I felt hands wrap around me and I turned to feel Haechan hug me close. He mumbled and told me to come home safe and I realized how tall Haechan actually was. He was becoming an adult and I patted his face and told him I’ll come back and see him soon. He brightened up, Uncle Rumpel telling us to go through the portal and they’ll leave after that.

I nodded and turned to see Wooseung throw the orb into the portal with confidence. Ahjumma grabbed my hand, Wooseung and Seungwoo walking into the portal first as I followed before I was whisked away into a frenzy of zooms and fell flat on my face onto the green grass of my backyard. I yelped and Wooseung was able to stand up, Seungwoo following my steps with his face against the ground.

“Home.” Wooseung said to me, holding out a hand to help me up. I agreed, standing up and I realized that our backyard was now unkept. If the portal was to be broken, I had to leave all this away. I turned to Seungwoo who was also becoming sentimental, looking around at the house he had grew up in. Wooseung seemed unbothered, and I knew it was because he had more time in Exodus than on Earth.

Ahjumma looked up into the sky and we stood there, surrounding her as she began praying. She chanted a small prayer, her voice melodious and we shielded our eyes from the sun in hopes of an appearance of a sceptor when she paused, sighing. Her face darkened and I let out a breath.

Of course. It wouldn’t be that easy.

“Maybe it works at night?” Wooseung asked and I looked at him. “What? Maybe they’re sleeping right now, who knows? You know? Nine pm to five am office hours and such?”

“Really? You think that the deities have office hours? Kang Daniel, stop being a hollow head.” Seungwoo scolded and I chuckled, Ahjumma telling us to go into the house first. She’d make breakfast and maybe we’d figure something out.

“We’re on Earth, let us take it slow. We don’t want to waste a trip.” She told us and I knew she was eager to go into the kitchen. In the end, she had been brought up in the Ong mansion. I nodded and followed her into the house, both my brothers lounging on the couch. Wooseung excitedly felt around the cabinet for his phone when I got an idea, standing uo quickly and running up to the attic. I felt myself run out of breath with the many floors our mansion had, and I felt my lungs burn right when I reached for the box.

The night I got my powers, I remember there was more in the box that I didn’t read. It was filled with pages and pages, and I didn’t have time to look through it all. It was accumulated with all my father’s… adoptive father’s research and maybe it would have something. Like a ritual to get the sceptor back or anything we could do to contact the illuminati, considering he was on Earth and worked under the Illuminati and the Order. I brought the box back, noticing the compass that was in then box and disregarding it as it slowly spun to me once more, grabbing the papers when Wooseung and Seungwoo noticed what I was doing. They sat up and sat beside the box, my hands going through the box and pulling out his journals.

“I think if we read through this, we might find something. We should be able to find a way to contact the illuminati.” I told them, shifting through the pages and running my eyes over the words. I don’t know what I was trying to find, maybe the illuminati had to be called with black candles or something—I just kept reading.

Seungwoo was on the journey entries and I saw his eyes glide over the entries, and for a second I worried that the ghost of the past would catch up to him and he’d hate me for killing his parents again but instead, I saw him smile when he looked at a picture.

“It’s your adoptive papers.” He said to me and I nodded, looking at the papers of when I was adopted from Lebanon. Wooseung was reading something and Ahjumma bustled in the kitchen when Wooseung tilted his head at something and I recognized it was a page that I saw showing that our worlds was a diamond and not a triangle.

“Why?” I asked Wooseung who was squinting at the page. “What’s wrong?”

“Hans Anderson.” He said to me and I blinked, Wooseung showing me the page. “Your dad wrote it down on here.” His face tinged pink and I realized that he was uncomfortable taking about his relationship with our parents. Honestly, Ong Seonho was only Seungwoo’s father while I was adopted and Wooseung was put in the body when he disappeared into a portal to Eve.

“What does it say?” Seungwoo asked, reading the page. “Hans Anderson. The one who sees all.”

[Page from Ong Seonho's journal]

“Isn’t Hans Anderson the story writer? Like generations and generations ago. He should be dead by now.” I asked, frowning. “He wrote the Little Mermaid and stuff, all those stories. What does he have to do with all this?”

“I think it’s Andersen with an “E” for the story writer.” Seungwoo said to us. “Maybe it’s a different person all together and it’s a coincidence that his name would be Hans.”

“Uh...” Wooseung mumbled, now staring at different piece of paper which looked like a business card. “Let’s ask him.”

“What does that mean?” I asked, Wooseung showing me the business card. It was a business card alright, with bold printed letters “HANS ANDERSON”. In small letters below, there was a small print saying “the one who knows all” which was different from “the one who sees all” in my father’s journal. Weirdly, below was a phone number and an email imprinted on it.

“Maybe really is just someone whose name is Hans.” I agreed with Seungwoo, knowing it made no sense for one of my favorite fairytale writers to still be alive, using technology and all. Wooseung was already on it, putting the phone number onto his Iphone and saving it, trying to figure out the area code.

“But if his business card has “the one who knows all” and Dad went to him before it would mean he might know how to get the sceptor back, no?” Seungwoo asked and I nodded.

“The area code here is (+45).” Wooseung told us, crossing his legs and searching something up. “That’s in Denmark.”

“Hans Christian Andersen was based in Denmark. The writer, I mean.” I whispered. That much, I knew but I still didn’t want to jump to conclusions. Wooseung gave me a shrug and saved the phone number, all of us eagerly waiting as Ahjumma came and sat on the couch to see what we were doing.

“Oh—I can just face time call him. It means he has an IPhone.” Wooseung exclaimed, showing that after he saved the number the facetime call icon came up. “Should we…?”

“I’m game if you are. Nothing to lose anyway.” Seungwoo said, shrugging. “It could be just a random person for all I know. It’s been years.”

Wooseung gave us one look and pressed down on the phone, the calling sound coming up.

“It’s ringing.” He told us and we waited. It rang for awhile and I was about to tell him that no one would answer when the someone answered the phone, and a face popped up squinting on the screen. I didn’t know how Hans Christian Andersen looked like but the man didn’t show enough of his face for me to see his features. His nostrils bumped against the camera and his voice rang out.

“HELLOH?” He asked loudly. “OH! Finally you call! Ey, it’s the savior and her brothers! Wait—How do I—” The man said as the phone rattled to the ground, and we saw him pick it up again. His face showing only a little bit. “Hello???”

“H-Hello….” Seungwoo took over and the man coughed loudly.

“Oh no, corona virus is coming.” He mumbled too himself loudly. “I had a vision. Ong Harin, Ong Seungwoo, Kang Daniel and the Ong Sote! Nice that you finally called but I have a zoom meeting very soon!”

The man yelled out before calling for someone called Lucifer.

“Lucifer! The savior, the Dark One to-be and their Exodian brother is on the phone. I have a very important zoom meeting with J.K Rowling! SHE KILLED FRED! I need a public apology! Come here and talk to them—”

The phone was suddenly passed down to a very handsome young man, and he held the phone in front of his face. He stared at the screen for awhile and before we knew it, he had began talking.

“Hello, my name is Lucifer. Gifted to Hans Christian Andersen by the deities to aid him in helping the saviors.” He let out a breath and it seemed like he had done this so many times before. “In order to come here… Ong Wooseung must need a passport and we’ll let one of our Korean Associates deliver it to your doorstep along with a documents to board the private plane—”

“Wait. What does that mean—We have to go see him?”

Lucifer continued boredly. “To ensure ease of travel, we’ll give those in airports a heads up and all you have to do is say Hans Andersen. However, if they ask you to write his name, please write it with an “O” so it’s Anderson because Hans Andersen is supposed to be dead--”

“WHY! WHY DID YOU KILL FRED?!” The voice of Hans Andersen yelled out from the background and we all jumped. “I know, I have seen it coming but I hoped you would change your mind! Oh, Joanne Rowling… Do not hang up on me! Lucifeerrrrrrrr!”

Lucifer blinked and he looked so done with the old man when the phone was grabbed from him and Hans’ nose made another guest appearance.

“Oh! I have a vision!” He said excitedly and I realized that none of us talked, we were just listening to the chaos of the storybook writer.

“What?” I managed to ask and he replied.

“That you’ll get your passport soo—”

The phone went dead right there.

A knock on the door then sounded and Ahjumma stood up to go check what it was. We sat in silence, all three of us, wondering what to make of what we just heard when Ahjumma came back with a parcel that had something inside. We were about to say something when the phone rang again, Wooseung jumping at the sound.

“It’s him again.” Wooseung mumbled, answering it when Hans called out once more.

“HELLOH?”

“Y-yes. We’re here.”

“You listen to me very carefully. You get to the airport and show them the documents, someone will come and bring you to a room. The Dark One to-be! You boy! The one holding the phone!” He rapped and Wooseung pointed to himself.

“Me?”

“Yes, you! You need to take your picture taken in the airport to put in your passport. When you reach Denmark, find the bright green car. It’ll be waiting for you. Savior… Oi!” He called out once more for my attention and I blinked.

That was me, right? Donghae mentioned something before about me being the savior.

“Yes…” I replied.

“You have to come to me. It is a must! And—Oh. I have to go, I have a vision!” Hans said, before the call hung up. I chewed on my lip, looking up to my brothers who looked back at me.

“I guess we’re going to Denmark.” Seungwoo mumbled and I found myself laying my head against my knees. This trip would be a long one.

I already missed Sehun.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahjumma told us that she’d be right at home waiting for us to come back. She said that if we were to take some time, someone might find the need to come and check on us and by someone; I knew she meant Sehun. I agreed, and the next morning we had went to the airport with our passports. Wooseung was excited as he took a picture and almost like the authorities knew, the moment they checked our documents in immigration—we were ushered to a private lounge. Everything went smoothly, a little too smoothly and I found myself fretting about what could go wrong.

What if Hans was a bad person?

What if he wasn’t actually Hans?

We were told to go on a private plane and we boarded it almost cautiously. Seungwoo and I were very careful, and I found myself waiting for someone to pop up. Wooseung took advantage of the service, lounging on the seats without any worries.

“This flight is heading to Odense, Denmark. Hans Christian Andersen Airport.” A female voice said and Wooseung chuckled.

“The guy has an airport named after him.” He told me and I nodded. “I thought we would have to go to Copenhagen and then take another domestic flight to Odense but guess what? We’re on a private plate!”

Seungwoo smiled at Wooseung’s excitement while Wooseung chattered non-stop. He hummed to himself and I yawned, watching a few movies on the way as I tried to focus. A flight from Korea to Denmark was ten hours and a half. I began to worry about Sehun, knowing he was waiting for me when a few hours in, I began to feel my eyes go heavy. I leaned back, falling asleep when suddenly I found myself in a vast land that was empty.

Looking around, I realized that I wasn’t on a plane anymore. The dream felt so real and I hugged myself when suddenly a young boy appeared and he smiled cutely at me. He was still wearing his pajama’s and holding a teddy bear. On top of his head was an eye mask. My anxiety melted away when I realized that he was in my dream and I walked towards him, the boy hugging me.

“Auntie Harin!” Jisung exclaimed and I found myself smiling. “You have to come to save me. Nana and Jeno keep fighting—Oh, but! You must be on Earth right now. Is it time for you to get your sceptor?”

“Not yet. We have no idea where to get it. We’re going to find a man called Hans Andersen.” I told him and he shrugged, as if telling me that he didn’t know the name. “Why are you here? Did anything happen?”

“Oh, I just wanted to check if double Uncle Sehun came so I can brag about it to the rest of my family.” He told me and beamed. I nodded and told him that another Uncle Sehun did come, sparing the gory details of how he was tortured. Jisung was about to say something when another voice intercepted and I heard Chenle’s yell.

“Jisung! Wake up! It’s morning and if we sleep in, Nana is going to kill us!”

Jisung looked at me and he told me he had to go, his body fading softly when I heard him grumble.

“Stop waking me up!” Jisung said and suddenly I was on the land alone. I was suddenly woken up by my brother who was shaking me and I realized that because I was dreaming, my head felt tired. I sat up, blinking and Seungwoo told me that I was talking in my sleep.

“Really?” I asked softly, rubbing my eyes when a females voice sounded over the intercom, telling us that we were going to reach in a few more hours. I told my brothers I was going back to sleep and when I did, I finally fell asleep, my eyes closing peacefully. It was dreamless and fullfilling and when the plane landed, I finally woke up.

We went through immigration again and I was wide awake with the amount of sleep I got. Our surroundings were charming. We were actually in Europe and the air smelled different from Korea. It was somehow more gloomy, there were more clouds and the air was thicker. It was colder and I was glad that I brought the right jacket along. We walked to the front of the airport and a bright green car was right in front, a handsome young man holding up a sign that said “Savior, Dark One + Brother”.

[Lucifer]

It didn’t take rocket science for me to know that it was us and the sign was written by Hans Andersen. Wooseung slowly approached him, the guy turning to stare at us. He was young but his eyes were intense and he dropped the sign, fumbling for his keys.

“You must be Lucifer.” Wooseung said to the male and he gave out a grunt motioning for us to go into the car. I sighed. Lucifer seemed like a teenager that was going through his teenage years of emo music and hating the world around him. We went on the car and he sat on the driver’s seat, his phone held up by a device.

BBC was on and it was news about Trump, Lucifer seeming focused on the news that was blaring from his phone. He seemed gruntled and before we knew it, he put another video about politics as he drove down the street. Odense, Denmark was a beautiful city. The trees were a different shade of green than in Korea and everything seemed saturated in gray. I looked out the window. The small houses were humble and the streets had people walking their dogs. I saw strangers pass each other without a single hello.

“We’re here.” Lucifer said and we stopped in front of a building. It was dark brown with bits of yellow and I found myself staring at how beautiful the architecture of Odense, Denmark was. Lucifer jerked his head to the door and I walked forward to the door when it was flung open and a man stood there with a polaroid.

Snap.

A photo was taken and I was about to say something when he rapidly flapped the photo in his hand so it could develop faster.

“Oh, you’re here!” He exclaimed, clapping his hand. “Come in, come in. I’m Hans Andersen, if you don’t already know. But on my business card it’s spelled with an “O” and you must be the current savior as well as the Dark One to-be and the Exodian brother! Perfect. Do take off your shoes by the door over there. We go by Asian culture over here. LUCIFER! Get our guests some water. Alright! Where do we start— Do come through here. Questions?”

He spoke so fast and he was tall and lanky. He had a fluff of brown hair and a high nose and circle glasses. He had bushy eyebrows that moved everytime he spoke and I found myself trying to keep up with his words. He squinted once in a while and I just followed him carefully. We went up a stair case and there were portraits everywhere; finally settling in a room, the male motioning me to sit down.

“Ong Harin! I know you’re a fan of my stories. I can give you a signed headshot and we can take photos but do not show it to anyone else! I’m supposed to be hashtag… dead!” He chirped and Lucifer gave us glasses of water, the young male going to the side to stare at his phone once again. “Lucifer? You can go and handle Trump.”

Hans Andersen chortled. “Lucifer here is Anonymous. You may not know much about him, but people think it’s an activist group when SIKE! It’s just one person on top—Lucifer there. He hacks and calls out the government. Pretty cool, huh? Look at him go! Hope you get Trump this time, Lucifer!”

[Anonymous]

[Hans Andersen's room]

The room we were in were filled with portraits. Portraits hung on the high walls by some of the candles and the room was really badly lit.

“Are you really Hans Andersen? Why can you speak Exodian?” Wooseung blurted out what we were all thinking of and the man clapped his hands, chuckling.

“You don’t know how many times saviors have asked that. The last savior who came to me tried to kill me.” He made a face before smiling. “Should I tell you everything or should I just tell you want you want to know?”

“Everything.” I told him, and Hans Andersen nodded at me.

“It’s the first time in a long time a savior has told me that. Most just come for knowledge and go.” He suddenly lit up a candle and sat down before us. “I bet you are wondering why I, a writer of decades ago is still alive. Am I a mage? Nope. Am I human? Yes.”

He answered his own questions. “I am what you call a cursed soul.” Hans said to us, pausing. “I was first born as that woman—” He pointed to the side of the room and the biggest portrait was on top of everything else. It stood out and we all turned to look at it. Below it there was a name, “Evelyn Veronica Rubenstein”.

“I was created by the deities when the four worlds were created, and I was the first woman. I then commited a murder on Earth, killing someone. That was the first murder the deities has ever witnessed so what did they do? They cursed me.” He said this without any fury or anger, but a small sad smile were on his lips.

“Your soul was one of the first people on Earth and you killed someone?” Seungwoo asked, interested. Hans Andersen nodded.

“And since it was on Earth at that time, I was banished to the bottom world where Ophiuchus stayed. They believed that because I was made by Ophiuchus, I would have to be where he ruled and that was Eve.” Hans Anderson sighed. “Every time I died, my soul was recycled and I found myself getting born over and over again—killing someone each life so I would have to feel the guilt. I would start with a normal childhood, then as I grew older I would remember all the memories of my past lives and have to burden myself with the guilt until…. I take you, you’re familiar of the story of Hansel and Gretel?”

“Yes.” I found myself saying. “It’s a story created by the Brothers Grimm. About a young boy and his sister—”

“Correct!” Hans said out loud, cutting me off. “Fun fact… I wrote it. I was an anonymous writer for so many stories and guess where the story came from! Me.” He said it so proudly and we all quizzingly looked at him, the man narrating a tale.

“This life, I was born in Exodus as a young boy named Hans and I had a sister named Gretel.” He was sad, and we could already tell the story was going to be a hard hit for him to tell. “We were in the Forest of Isea, I know you all know of it. Our father cut up trees and timber, trying to make do for both of us when one day a storm settled over Exodus and he disappeared.”

He shifted and the candlelight reflected his eyes that was suddenly filled with sorrow. “My sister and I decided to walk to Soul City, but being kids we didn’t know the way so we walked and walked and walked not knowing we were going the wrong way until we found ourselves in The Locked Lands. Now, I bet you know what you have to do in The Locked Lands to get out.”

“You have to kill someone.” Wooseung whispered, realization washing over his features.

Hans looked grim. “We found a cottage in The Locked Lands. Of course, it was unoccupied and before I knew it, I saw witches every where. You see—”

“Your nightmares in the Locked Lands are amplified.” Wooseung cut in and Hans Andersen nodded.

“I was a child, terrified of my father’s bedtime stories of witches black magic. My sister tried to protect me, she tried comforting me but as each day passed; the whispers become louder until I lost it and grabbed a rock and slammed it against her head while she was sleeping. Gretel died that night and I found myself staggering out of The Locked Lands when I prayed to the deities to remove the curse from my soul. In the end, humans were killing each other anyway! I told them that I’d do anything and then Virgo decided to make use of me.”

“You see, when you live long enough and remember everything; you tend to agree with whatever they give you. I asked to come to Earth and reside here, Sotes taking me to the portal and I found myself in Gaian territory in no time but something was different.” He licked his lips. “Virgo, the zodiac of knowledge, had cursed me with all the knowledge in the world. I began to get visions, scattered visions of other people’s future and past. It was an overload of information so I used that and just wrote.”

“Is that why you made Gretel the hero in your story?” I asked softly. “In the original story, Gretel was the one who pushed the witch into the oven, making her the hero.”

He must be haunted by his past memories and I didn’t know how he dealt with it. In front of me, I saw an exhausted soul. Hans nodded, looking down.

“Virgo cursed me to aid the Savior and only until the prophecy is fulfilled will I be able to remove myself from the curse and reincarnate as new soul.” Hans Andersen told me and I blinked.

“Well… That’s why we’re here. I wanted to see if I could find a way to see the Illuminati to get my powers back. The Royal Headmaster, back in Exodus, has been trying to get to Earth and if I destroy the portal then I can save Earth and fulfill the prophecy.” I told him.

Hans frowned at me, tilting his head. “What do you think is the prophecy, my child?”

“To save Earth from The Royal Headmaster.” I told Hans truthfully. “My friend… He’s a dreamweaver. He said he had a vision of the portal and The Royal Headmaster going towards it with dragons.”

Hans face face was unreadable and he just stared at me before he spoke. “Child. It’s not that easy. Your prophecy is much more than just saving Earth. The Savior, a title given to mortals by the Zodiacs is not just to save their world. It’s to unite the four worlds.”

I blinked.

“What?” Wooseung asked suddenly, frowning. “What does that mean?”

“It means that what a savior has to do is to unite the four worlds.” Hans Andersen repeated. “That is what the Zodiacs have been trying to do for the longest time. To unite the four worlds and adhere peace. For the four worlds to share their resources and become one.”

“I—” I began, frowning. “I can’t be the Savior. I don’t even know if I’ll be able to save Earth let alone unite the four worlds.”

“The only reason why your Royal Headmaster is so adamant of wanting you by his side is because he knows of your title, child.” Hans said. “He knows if he kills you, that the title will go to someone else, but with the title… you may be the one who’ll reunite the four worlds.”

“And what if I fail?” I asked him, suddenly feeling a burden settling.

“Then the Zodiacs will find another savior.” Hans said simply. “Don’t think you are special, Harin. You are merely someone who was chosen by the Zodiacs and if you fail, you simply fail like the rest of the titled saviors before you. I take it you know of Morgana, Uther’s ward?”

“The story of Camelot.” Seungwoo said, nodding. “We all learned of it in highschool in literature class.”

“Morgana was one of the saviors the Zodiacs have chosen. She was the first savior that came from Eve, just like you.” Hans told me. “She was taken in by Uther because of her beauty, her pale skin and long dark hair. Merlin, was her Sote.”

“Merlin was a Sote?”

“Merlin was a Sote of the Pendragon family and Morgana of Camelot ended up taking the Pendragon last name.”

“In Literature, she was the bad one.” Seungwoo said and Hans nodded.

“Morgana was meant to be the savior to unite the four worlds.” Hans said. “Merlin her Sote and Arthur the Savior's savior. In every prophecy there are many titles given to different people. But it turned out, Uther began to kill mages and hated magic. Morgana, an Evian with magic in her blood then began to get visions and slowly she turned bad. The Zodiacs don’t blame her though, imagine being the savior with magic blood and having the King of Camelot kill those with magic. She sided with the side she thought was right.”

“So Morgana failed?” Wooseung asked. Hans nodded again.

“She broke the portal in Camelot, Uther wanted to go to Exodus and take over the worlds—blinded by greed. Something that is quite identical to what is happening in Exodus now with The Royal Headmaster Oh Shin. She had Excalibur struck through her heart and her soul was then put in Mystis Lake in Exodus to prevent it from reincarnating. Excalibur is a weapon that was given to Arthur from the deities—a sword embedded into a rock that only he could take out so he could weild it and trap her soul with the sword. Morgan went from being the Savior to the fallen savior.”

“Why do you call me The Dark One to be?” Wooseung suddenly asked and Hans replied.

“Because you will one day reach a point where you will acquire immortality and you will become The Dark One. In Camelot days, it was Nimueh who was the Dark One. Her powers engulfed with darkness and her hatred fueling her powers. If everything ever goes as planned and when you get your immortality, you will become the Dark One.”

“I don’t want immortality.” Wooseung replied. “I’ll make sure that it won’t come to it. Besides, if I’m a Dark One, won’t I turn bad?”

“It depends on how you use your powers. Your powers are already dark, an opposite of light and creation. You, my child, are the Savior's savior.” Hans Andersen told Wooseung, leaning forward. “Your prophecy was written so you will one day save your sister from whatever that may kill her. Keep that in mind.”

“So he gets both titles?” Seungwoo asks. “He’s both the Dark One and the Saviors savior?”

“Yes.” Hans said, nodding.

“I just want to make sure he doesn’t get to Earth. Even if I have to sacrifice never coming to Earth again.” I told Hans. “The unification of the four worlds is much more than me.”

“If it is any consolation, child. You are not alone.” Hans told me gently. “But I am used of seeing Saviors come and go, and if you fail—it’s alright. A new savior will come along. The Zodiacs are quick to choose, just like that. Focus on what you think is important. In the end, you are human.”

I nodded, letting out a deep breath. He was right. All I had to do was focus on saving Earth. Oh Shin shouldn’t be able to terrorize Earth as well.

“If you know everything, don’t you know if I’ll be able to do it?” I asked, frowning at him. Hans shook his head.

“That’s the only thing I don’t know. The only thing that feeds my purpose is the one thing I never know of and that is if a savior will be able to do it or not.” He told me and I gulped. “Now, you want to get your powers back to be able to destroy the portal.”

“Yes.” I spoke quickly, Han tapping a finger on the arm chair.

“The Illuminati resides on Earth, and that’s true. But the entrance to their realm changes from time to time. Once it was on the Pyramid of Giza. The savior at that time had to find a way to climb it, but was caught by the authorities. He failed.” Hans shrugged. “You’re in luck. Right now the entrance is on the Eiffel Tower. Since you’re in Europe, all you have to do it go there.”

“What do we do once we get there?”

“You go to the elevator in the Eiffel Tower. There are three elevators. Go to any one of them and press 77791 and you’ll hear a voice. Sometimes, it’s a growl. It’ll say “Welcome to the Eiffel Tower. How may I help you today?”. That is one of the Zodiacs, so you have to answer him.”

“Which one is it?”

“Leo. He’s the most conceited, confident and self absorbed male you will ever meet so kiss up to him and make sure you earn your way into their realm.”

I nodded, keeping everything in mind before thanking him.

“Off you go. The faster you get your powers back, the faster you can go back to your paired partner.” Hans said and I stood up and bowed down to him. He smiled at me and patted my back. “I really hope you succeed, young one.”

I didn’t say anything, knowing that I didn’t have the ambition to grant what the Zodiacs wanted of me. Humans were different for a reason. We all had a mind of our own. Hans bid us goodbye, Lucifer stalking towards us with his eyes still strained on his phone before motioning us to his car.

“Back to the Hans Anderson Airport?” He asked and Seungwoo nodded. “I’ll be flying the plane to Paris for you. I need to go to Paris anyway. The Russian President will be there tonight.”

“What are you going to do?” I asked him, Lucifer smirking. “What did Vladimir Putin do?”

“What did he not do?” Lucifer asked back and I shut up. I was never one for politics and I knew close to nothing when it came to it.

“You know how to fly a plane?” Wooseung asked, Lucifer beginning the drive. He never looked at the road while driving and it gave me anxiety. I let out a loud breath, Lucifer nodding nonchalantly. After a while, we had reached the airport and were escorted through immigration, Lucifer telling us he’ll meet us at the plane.

The process was fast and we boarded the plane and just like Lucifer said, he was sitting in front with another male who would be his co-pilot. The plane took off and I chewed on my lip, Wooseung quiet as he leaned against my shoulder.

“Harin. When this is over and you break the portal to Earth… When The Royal Headmaster is dead, let’s retire with Sehun’s and Xiumin’s money somewhere in Exodus.” Wooseung told me and Seungwoo chuckled.

“Lets.” I agreed, looking out in the sky and finding that all I could think about was Sehun. I missed him terribly.

The plan ride a little more than two and a half hours and when we arrived, Lucifer shoved money in our hands and told us to find the way ourselves because he was busy. We pocketed our passports in our backpacks that we brought along and stopped for a snack break. I was ravenous and devoured whatever Seungwoo bought for us before we hailed a taxi and asked to go to the Eiffel Tower.

It took us half and hour and before we knew it, we were standing under Eiffel Tower. There were people scattered every where and we searched for the closest elevator, Wooseung pointing at it. Eiffel Tower was supposed to be romantic, but at this time it radiated a different charm. We walked close to the elevator when we were told that we had to pay an entrance fee.

“Eleven Euros for each person. Thirty three euros for three. ” A short guy said and Seungwoo fumbled for the bills and giving it to him and ushering us inside the elevator. The sides of the elevators were made out of glass and I looked around, wondering where a deity would be hiding when Seungwoo pressed down 7-7-7-1-9.

A ding sounded.

“Hello there. Welcome to the Eiffel Tower.” A voice said so smoothly, I would have thought it was automated. “What can I help you with?”

“Uh… We would like to see the Illuminati’s.” Wooseung voiced out in English and a small growl could be heard from above.

“Oh really? Who’s your favorite zodiac sign?” The voice said back and I found it hard to believe that we were having a conversation in an elevator.

“Leo.” I answered, the male suddenly laughing.

“Why?” He asked and I blinked, not knowing what to say. But Wooseung was a quick thinker and he was always good in buttering up to people.

“Because you’re handsome.” Wooseung replied, making a face at us.

“Lies. You haven’t seen my face yet.” Leo replied and Wooseung was quick to respond.

“We don’t have to see you to know.”

Wooseung’s answer seemed to have satisfied the concieted Zodiac, the elevator finally going up and just when it was supposed to stop—it didn’t. I saw the elevator continue up until the Eiffel Tower was below us and before we knew it, the doors opened and even if it seemed like were floating, the doors opened to a different realm.

We stepped out of the elevator gingerly when a footsteps sounded and a handsome man walked towards us. He had a dreamy look on his face and he calmly walked towards us, stopping right in front of us.

“I dreamt about you coming.” He told us, extending his hand. “Sorry about Leo. He enjoys it when we have visitors. I’m Pisces and welcome to the House of the Illuminati. They are in a meeting right now so I’ll bring you to them very soon.”


	38. god is a wom(e)n

Yuta had been asleep for a while. His days were filled with being with his NCT members and his EXO seniors trying to build houses and make lists of those who were in camp with them. The death of Doyoung and the reappearance of Taeyong was a big hit for all of them but he knew that satisfaction in a time like this only mattered if it promised them safety. Yuta turned over in his sleep softly when he heard his name being called.

His eyes fluttered softly and he frowned. The voice was hollow and Yuta was a light sleeper, a trait he had gotten while boarding with Haechan in his earlier days in SM, School of Mages.

“Yuta-san.” The voice called and Yuta’s eyes flew open. No one ever called him that unless it was his grandfather. Spirit Travelers of his family had their own culture, their own titles and Yuta shot up just to see the spirit of his grandfather floating by the door.

“Grandfather.” Yuta found himself saying, his eyes searching for the red tie that they usually bound around their wrists to keep their soul from straying but there was none. Was his grandfather’s spirit lost? The old man looked serene in his cloak but Yuta knew something was wrong.

“Yuta-san.” Sensei Nakamoto said, flying towards him. “The Royal Headmaster had struck the City of Libro’s. The boarding school kids, the people in the city are getting terrorized.”

Yuta felt his stomach sink. He knew this would happen, but he always thought that the Royal Headmaster would never think of going to the City of Libros. It was a city of scholars and teachers and they were always very unproblematic.

“You have the save the children. The city is burning.” Sensei Nakamoto was saying and Yuta found himself asking the old man about him.

“What about you?” He dreaded the answer and his grandfather gave him a small smile that was so sad, it made Yuta’s heart break a little. “He killed you… didn’t he?”

“He burned my body.” Sensei Nakamoto said. “But remember what I always taught you, grandson. Death is inevitable and I will be back in another form. My time has arrived and now you must learn how to prioritize. Lives are being taken.”

Yuta gulped. As expected for his grandfather to treat death as a simple phase in life.

“The Royal Headmaster has taken a book.” His grandfather continued. “It’s a book of dark rituals of the olden times. It’s an unnamed unholy book and I feel as if he has something in mind. When I refused to give it to him, he struck in fury. Bring your people to the City of Libros and save those you can save.”

“Yes, grandfather.” Yuta replied. “When will I see you again?”

“When the time is right and time brings me back to you.” Sensei replied, bowing to his grandchild who bowed back. Yuta had to blink the tears away but death was hardly special to him. In the end, he could travel the spiritual realm. 

Putting on his shoes, Yuta opened the door of his shack and towards Sehun’s. He had to ask for help so they could go save the people in the City of Libros, the city he was brought up in.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the realm of the deities

Pisces was very dreamy-looking to be called “The Dreamer”. His eyes sparkled and I slipped my hand into his to shake it gently. I had wondered how a deity would look and feel like, but they seemed very very human. Pisces turned to my siblings and they were still awe struck by his good looks, they awkwardly shook his hand in return.

“I know what you are here for, but I’m afraid the Illuminati are in a meeting right now. How about we bring you to the throne room as we wait for them?” Pisces asked us politely before turning around to walk away. We blinked, all of us not saying anything as we followed him. It was a huge mansion, statues every where and I saw a big statue up front. It was of a woman. She was beautiful and her long hair and long dress stood out. I saw a red splatter on her face and wondered how it got there.

Pisces saw us staring and he chuckled. “Morgana. I think you must have heard her story from Hans. She was supposed to be a savior but she turned bad. That tomato splatter is from Aries. He had a tantrum when things with her didn’t go as planned.”

“That’s what we heard, yes.” I replied softly, my eyes looking over to the other statues. There were other statues as well, women and men. “I heard she was from Eve as well.”

“That’s true.” Pisces said, nodding. “Morgana had a twin, Nimueh. They both were banished from Eve because they had dark powers, both of them brought to Earth. They were separated for a while. We chose Morgana as an experiment, to be honest. Nimueh was supposed to be the bad one, the Dark One.”

“Why can’t you unite the worlds yourself? You’re deities, aren’t you?” Seungwoo suddenly asked and Pisces smiled at him. His smile gentle and soft. He was about to reply to Seungwoo when a voice cut through the air and a tall and intimidating man spoke, heading towards us.

“Because for humans, you need to gain their respect for them to respect you. Humans are complicated at best, young mortal.” He smirked. “Even if we unite the four worlds, it doesn’t guarantee their loyalty. Humans need a leader. Someone they can look up to, and that is why we need Saviors.”

“I was about to bring them to the room, Leo.” Pisces said and Leo rolled his eyes.

“Aries is being a little asshole. He rammed my door in this morning because he lost in pingpong. I just wanted to get away from him.” Leo replied, turning to me and I noticed that he indeed, was very handsome. He was a bit tanner than Pisces and he had a smirk to kill for.

“Why do you need a Dark One?” Wooseung asked suddenly, and I was reminded of his title.

“All the Dark Ones 'till now were all bad. The thing is, young one, is that every Savior is to be given an enemy to defeat. Only when the Savior defeats the enemy, will the Savior gain the trust of everyone around them.”

“I’m supposed to be The Dark One.” Wooseung said back. “But I will never betray my sister.”

“That’s what makes you special.” Pisces said softly and Leo made a face.

“No one is special here.” Leo countered and Pisces let out a huff. “Come on, let me show you the room.”

“What room?” I found myself asking, but Leo had already strode away; his long legs bringing him down a hallway as we scurried after him. He slid to a stop, Pisces following us silently and when he threw the door open, I gasped. There were people on the walls, moving pictures of a bunch of people. There were birthdates under the people and I realized that some of these people weren’t born yet. In the middle of the room was a big statue of a woman.

“The room of past saviors, potential saviors, and saviors to be.” Leo told us, spinning on his heel and motioning proudly to the photos. One the corner of my eye, I saw Jaehyun’s and Johnny’s photo. So, they were a candidate as well—I let my eyes skid over the place when it stopped at one photo.

“Mulan.” I whispered and Leo nodded. “She was a savior?”

“At that time, we were dabbling with Gaian saviors. She was a mortal.” Leo said, crossing his hands across his chest. “She was supposed to unite the four worlds but The Huns wanted to go to the other worlds. Sound familiar?”

“Just like Uther of Camelot and Exodus’ current Royal Headmaster.” Seungwoo was beside Leo, staring at the photos. “So, what happened?”

“Mulan and Li Shang died trying to protect the portal.” Leo answered. “There was a war, of course. After they passed, the civilians had a second war with The Huns and won. They then blocked off the portal.”

“Whose statue is this?” Wooseung asked, taking interest in the statue unlike me and Seungwoo who were engrossed by the photos. “It’s so big.”

“The first woman that was ever created. Evelyn. She killed someone though. First murder. Took us by a shock.” Pisces answered when the door slammed open and a man beside a ram walked in. He had a playful smile and he let out a cheer when he saw me, almost hopping to where I was.

“Oh, yes!” He said before coming up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. “Oh, you have come so far, child. I’m so proud of you! I’m so glad you’re an Aries.” He beamed at me and Leo rolled his eyes.

“Aries, you know I had a say on her too. We all put in a mix of everything. If she were a pure Aries, she would be the one causing the war.” Leo answered and Aries patted me on the head. I blinked.

“Uh, my birthday is on June.” I answered softly and they looked at me before chuckling. Pisces scratched his nose.

“That was the date on your adoptive papers.” Seungwoo told me and I realized that I never knew of the day I was born. I was celebrating the day I was adopted my whole life and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable at the fact that my birthday was another day. “When was she born?”

“April 12th.” Aries said, winking. “All of those who are born on April are such a gem.” He gushed and Pisces held in a laugh.

“You made Adolf Hitler.” He said to Aries who turned red on the face.

“Hitler was like that because Scorpio was his ascending sign!” He yelled, stamping his foot. “Hitler was an embarrassment!”

“Now, now. Don’t look at me like that. Adam Levine is a Pisces. I take full credit for his existence and his music.” Pisces teased Aries who huffed. Aries had a child-like temper and it showed. 

“April 12th?” Wooseung suddenly asked, frowning. “Isn’t that Sehun’s birthday too?”

“How’d you know?”

Wooseung jerked his head to Sehun’s picture that was right beside mine. His didn’t say Savior underneath it, but there were arrows binding both of us together. Underneath his picture was his birthdate and it indeed was, April 12th.

“Me and Sehun have the same birthday?” I mumbled to myself, frowning.

“We chose you and Sehun because even if you’re the savior, none of the saviors could do it alone. This is the first time we chose a pair to help each other in the prophecy.” Pisces said to me and I felt my stomach drop.

“What happens if I fail?” I asked, turning to them. “What happens if I just want to save one world and have no intention of reuniting all the worlds?”

“Then we’ll just put an “X” on your face and then move on to the next savior.” Aries said simply. “Not that hard, innit? We’ve been doing this for billions of years, young one. Nothing to worry about. The cycle goes on.”

Well, that made me feel a tad bit better. All I wanted to do was to be with Sehun and just live a simple life. The Zodiacs seemed very far off from being perfect deities, but it was good to know how they all worked together to orchestrate everything.

But I had only one goal in mind and that was to get the scepter and destroy the portal.

“The meeting should be almost done. Let’s head to the throne room.” Pisces said and I walked with my brothers behind him, moving forward. When we reached the throne room, I saw men sitting on the thrones. A few of them were bickering, a few of them were simply listening.

A man suddenly came up to me and he had eyes filled with emotions, a sweet face as he reached out and touched my forehead. Before I knew it, he had given out a sigh.

“Oh, poor you.” He whispered. “At least your fiancé is handsome. Oh, I feel your pain!” His eyes began to brew with tears when a man behind him spoke.

“Don’t cry, Cancer. One would think that you’d get used to seeing Saviors and stop crying over their hurdles.” The man had a certain intensity in his eyes and he flickered his eyes over to me and my siblings before turning back to read the book that was perched on his lap.

“Shut up, Virgo. You named a disease after me!” Cancer exclaimed and the man who was reading the book looked up, deep in thought.

“Ah. Yes. It comes in stages. It was very creative.” He replied, going back to reading the book when a man waved at me, jumping down from his seat. He was about to run towards me when another man beside him told him to slow down. How weird for the deities to talk about life threatening diseases as if it was a game to them. It didn't sit well with me. 

“Gemini O, at your service. That’s my twin. Gemini X. I would like to say that I felt honored to be part of your making, young Savior.” Gemini O said and I frowned. Gemini were two people. I turned to see Gemini X looking at me.

“O-Oh. I don’t know much about astrology but… is my rising sign or something Gemini?” I asked, not understanding what it meant when he said that he was part of my making. “And you both are two people. I didn’t expect that.”

“Of course! All twins were made by us.” Gemini O chirped, happily. “Yes. I used to be in the same body as Gemini X but then—”

“He betrayed us by going with Ophiuchus when he was promised a body of his own. So, we made rings for one to be controlled by another.” A man said, smiling at me. “You should know of the rings. It was put on you.”

“I know the Gemini rings very well.” I answered, not knowing how to act in front of deities. “You are?”

“Capricorn. The Leader.” He replied and he did seem like the more mature one out of everyone.

“I was meaning to ask you a question.” Pisces asked suddenly and I saw that he was already by his throne. “How are the young Dreamweavers? I gave more sense to the younger one but it seems as if no one in his family listens to him.”

So, Pisces was the one giving Jisung the dreams. It made sense, since he was the dreamer. I replied that Jisung was doing good and he is very talented, Pisces nodding his head in satisfaction when Virgo stood up and checked his watch.

“I think they’re ready now.” Virgo said, looking at me. “They only want you. Your brothers will have to stay behind.”

“You mean the Illuminati?” I asked and he nodded, tucking the book under his arm. I turned to look at my brothers who seemed concerned at me going alone but I knew that we had no say. No one was stupid enough to fight with the deities. “I’ll see you guys later.”

Virgo was the one who led the way and we walked through a door down a hallway. Our footsteps echoed loudly and I turned to see Virgo looking forward, seriously. I had a question, but I was too scared to ask him because of his demeaner and I dragged my eyes to the front when he spoke.

“Feel free to ask me any questions.”

How did he know? Could he read minds?

“Uh…” I began, not knowing where to start. “So, Ophiuchus is actually a real sign?”

“Yes, he is.” Virgo’s answer was straightforward. “He is known as The Outcast of the Zodiacs. He’s the one who controls Eve, the place where you come from.” He paused, before turning to look at me. “I see you’re still very uncomfortable in accepting where you come from?”

“I consider myself more of an Earthling than an Evian.” I answered, and he blinked at me, letting out a sigh. “When I read books, it seemed that there was nothing other than banshees and scary animals on Eve.”

“Mhm…” Virgo said, a small smile playing on his lips. “When the Illuminati and my Zodiac siblings banished Ophiuchus over to Eve, I can assure you that it isn’t like how the books make it out to be. Eve is a dark place—”

I knew that Eve was dark, and there was not much light. That was why I could see so well in the dark and my senses multiplied in darkness.

“It’s a dark place and because of that, there aren’t many plants and living creatures. This is why I have blessed them with knowledge. The least I could do is make sure those who live there are smart enough to survive.” Virgo said and I nodded. I had no intentions of going to Eve. My identity was no where near Eve and Virgo stopped in front of the door, knocking on it.

“We’re here?” I asked and Virgo nodded, pushing the door open as I walked in.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh Shin was in his study with the book he had stolen from the City of Libros on his lap. He had to find a way to find the rings on Earth and also a way to merge them. His plans were filled with hurdle after hurdle and even after he had burned down half of City of Libros and killed Sensei Nakamoto to find the one book he thought might help—it showed him rituals that he couldn’t find the ingredients to.

But he wouldn’t tell The League that.

“Elven blood is needed to merge the rings.” Oh Shun said to his brother, worriedly. “You know you can’t put on multiple rings at the same time. It cancels out each other. That is why we have to find a way to merge it. But where will we get Elven blood? The Elves disappeared from Exodus years ago.”

Oh Shin didn’t need to be told twice. He didn’t have enough men to scout out places for the Elves and he grabbed a vase, flinging it to the opposite side of the room as the glass broke into pieces. The rings were given to Elves to ensure that they had the help they needed if they were to lead but the Elves disappeared years ago and they had no idea where. The rings on Exodus were nowhere to be found, and right now out of all the rings he had only the ones from Euren.

And even the ones from Euren were under The League's control. They had given him the Gemini ring when he told them of his plan, but when the plan of the Gemini Ring failed—they took back Virgo, Scorpio and Aries’ ring.

“Virgo’s ring is to give you full knowledge, Scorpio’s ring is to make people forget about you—but if you put it on in front of people you trust, your existence is not wiped away to those who see you put on the ring. Aries’ ring is the use of utmost destruction, and with that you can destroy portals or huge amounts of energy.” Oh Shun recited.

“I know all that. The problem is that those rings aren’t in my possession. We may have to focus on finding the ones on Earth instead unless…” Oh Shin’s eyes clouded, turning to his brother. “We kill The League.”

“We need their help with the dragons.” Oh Shun pointed out and Oh Shin glared at his brother for his stupidity.

“We use them to help us to get to Earth and then we kill them for the rings. With Virgo, Scorpio, and Aries’ ring; it should be easier.” Oh Shin said this plainly, his hands flipping through the book. “Go, brother. Tell Siwon and Leeteuk that it’s time to get as many people as you can. Try to be discrete as possible. If it’s one thing The League is right about is that Sehun and Ong Harin aren’t relevant anymore.”

“You want to strike the portal without capturing your son and the female mage?” Oh Shun asked, surprised by his brothers sudden divergence of plan. “You were so obsessed with them—”

“For the wrong cause. It has been straying me from the wrong purpose.” Oh Shin replied, his eyes falling on the book.

He had a lot of reading to do.

And a plan to make.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[The Illuminati]

The room the Illuminati was in was all black and I found myself walking towards a hollow room. The only light that was shown was from a light on the ceiling and even that looked more like a moon than anything else. My footsteps echoed and I paused in the middle, my eyes straining in the dark. I could see well in the dark but this—this was pure darkness. I blinked when a voice spoke and it rang in my ears. The voice was calm and I expected men to show themselves.

In the end, the Zodiacs were all men. And God was said to be a man.

But as voice spoke, it was sweet and melodious. A woman with charm was what I imagined when five people emerged from the darkness.

“Joy, add a little bit of light in here. It may be too dark for the mortal.” One of them said when another replied, smoothly.

“Yes, Irene.”

Five of them stood before me, beautiful as can be and they exerted such pristine energy I found myself shying away from them. They looked at me, tilting their heads to the side as they studied me and before I knew it; they began to introduce themselves gracefully.

“We’re the Illuminati. I’m Wendy, I control Earth.” One of them said. “This is Yeri, she controls water.”

“Irene. I control air.” The one with a straight face said.

“Seulgi, fire.”

“Joy. Darkness and Light.” The tallest one said, and she had the prettiest smile I have ever seen. They were literal queens. I bowed down to them and they watched me. My anxiety was all over the place and I didn’t know how to act.

“Let us walk, young one.” The Illuminati said and I found myself getting drawn to these five women, walking towards them just for the light in the limitless room shine a little bit brighter. “You are here for the scepter, I see.”

“Yes.” I replied, standing beside them and slowly we began to circle the room. The room was filled with items and five high chairs. The items floated above and some of them glittered under the dull light. “I need to break the portal to Earth. It’s the only way to stop them from coming to Earth. There is no other way.”

“Mhmm. The sacrifice that you have to make.” Joy, the one who controls dark and light said. “And, are you ready to leave the one you love behind?”

I blinked. I thought that if I broke the portal to Earth, I would end up in Exodus and never see Earth again and I was ready for it. Her question took me by surprise, and I turned to look at her, the deity tilting her head at me.

“When you get your powers, young savior. You will find out that you will be able to control your speed through portals when you use your power since your power is the ability to break apart matters of energy.” Joy told me. “And your body will have to take time to get used to it. You may be out of control for a few days and you’ll be weak.”

I nodded, knowing that if I had my full powers it would take some time to adapt. But what was needed to be done was needed and I saw them look at me.

“And when you break the portal, you’ll have to break it in both sides. With your powers, you can break it from the middle of the portal but then we cannot guarantee your safety. In the end, your body is human.” They told me and they waited, my eyes shifting at the information.

“When you mean in the middle of the portal, you mean—” I paused. I had to go into the portal and break it. If I didn’t want to die, I had to have someone help me in breaking Exodus’ side and Earth’s side and that would mean…

“No.” I found myself saying as I tried to blink back my tears. “If I do that, I’ll never get to go back to Exodus again.”

All that I ever thought of was wrong. I thought I would be stuck in Exodus but in reality, I would be stuck on Earth. Only I could be able to break Earth’s side because no one else would be able to travel through the portal and halt in the middle like I could once I got my powers.

They all looked grim and I felt my heart constrict. This meant leaving every one behind. This meant Sehun and I would be apart and clutched my chest, my eyebrows furrowing when Irene spoke softly.

“It’s a matter of choice, my child.” She told me and I tried to compose myself. I had already made up my mind but it was hard to wrap my head around it. It was to save Earth and it was a sacrifice I had to make.

“If I’m stuck on Earth, can’t I come for help and ask you to make another portal?” My mind was reeling and I wasn’t ready to think of the moment I had to leave anyone. They were gods, they were deities. They shouldn’t be so cruel!

“We never meddle with humans.” One of them replied. “We learned enough to know it has never helped us. You’re here because we have taken away your powers and are now giving it back. Once you get your powers, you won’t ever need to come find us anymore. You’re on your own, child. We have meddled enough with your life.”

“We also have to inform you that if you get your powers, you will never be able to conceive a child.” One of them said and I hung my head. Having a child was the least of worries, but I realized that I never had my period since I got my powers. “Your power sucks out energy so it doesn’t allow you to create a life. I hope you keep that in mind.”

I nodded silently.

“I hope you’re ready, Harin.” They said my name and I looked up. Above us was a scepter, the item slowly lowering down to us. Seulgi grabbed it and I felt the energy wash through me once it was near. It was like my powers knew who it belonged to and my legs trembled at the idea of regaining all of my powers.

I couldn’t let Sehun know.

He would be devastated.

No, it was choice to make.

My world to save.

Seulgi passed the scepter to Joy, the deity taking what seemed like a dark ball of energy into her hand before I knew it, she had shoved it straight to my chest.

It was like air was knocked out of my chest and I fell onto the ground, the energy brewing. I writhed, pain coursing through my body as I felt it settle into my skin. I opened my mouth to scream, my power merging with the rest of my body and just when I thought the feeling wouldn’t get any worse—

It felt like it was breaking my body into pieces and suddenly the world turned black.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Done?” The Zodiacs asked the Illuminati as they came out of the room. The three mortals were just sent away and the Illuminati nodded, the Zodiacs making way for the five women who were superior than all of them put together. “How was it?”

“I have a good feeling about this one.” Irene said simply, going to one of the thrones and taking a seat. Capricorn kept his eyes on the ground. He was the only one who showed the most respect to the Illuminati since he had to lead all his Zodiac brothers. “She’s very… selfless.”

“Weird, for an Aries.” Virgo commented, his eyes not straying from a book. Aries turned to him, throwing a shoe at Virgo. Virgo raised his hand and the shoe stopped midway in the air, looking up pointedly at Aries when Aquarius spoke.

He wasn’t around when the mortals were around since he was busy exploring. He found it hard to stay in one place for a long time and he was the only one who often mixed with the mortals. All he had to do is not get them pregnant.

“Seems to me she has Cancer’s empathy.” He said and Capricorn nodded.

“She’s logical. Virgo gave her the right amount of knowledge but…” His voice trailed. “She’s a bit too emotional for my liking. Her emotions, they’ll either make her or break her.”

“Give the girl a break. She had no idea who she was until a few months ago. If she decides to break Earth’s portal for the greater good, it would be the Capricorn in her natal chart.” Sagittarius said dreamily, cleaning his bow and arrow. “I’m off. Going to find people to fall in love with each other. The world needs love at a time like this.”

The Illuminati were silent as they brooded, the Zodiacs chattering happily. It wasn’t any different to them. It was just another savior, another batch of people—in the end, they chose her out of an experiment. After Morgana, they were afraid to choose an Evian, knowing she went bad.

“I really hope she succeeds.” Wendy sighed. “This has been a long cycle but this is the farthest any of the saviors have come.”

“We’ll see.” Joy said gently. “She’s human. It’s either heartbreak gets to her or she overcomes it. When there is a will, there is always a way.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Harin—Harin!” I could almost hear Wooseung voice yell out, but I couldn’t open my eyes. “Harin… God, what did they do to her?”

His voice was panicking and I heard Seungwoo tell him to calm down. “At least they sent us back to our backyard. Ahjumma… Ahjumma!”

“What happened to her? What’s wrong with her? How’d you guys come here so fast?” I heard Ahjumma ask worriedly and another flash of pain went through my body. All I could think about was Sehun and after knowing that I may not ever see him again, I didn’t want to go back. Not like this.

“They sent us down here to the backyard. Harin was in too much pain. Get the orb. GET THE ORB! We might need Senior Lay for this—” Wooseung ordered and his voice rang out as I felt him grip my shoulders. My body jolted and suddenly I felt as though we were flying.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What’s wrong with her? Harin!” It was Kai’s voice now and he sounded concerned. My body was still heavy and I mumbled something under my breath. “Sehun made me keep watch so I can teleport you back. The base is filled with injured students from the City of Libros.”

“Oh Shin attacked the City of Libros?” Seungwoo asked, surprised. “Why?”

“Sensei Nakamoto is dead. Yuta got a visit a day ago so we sent the vigilantes to get the students. Yuta said they burned his grandfather’s body and stole a book. We still don’t know what’s happening or what their plan is but we have people camping by the portal in case they strike.”

I tried to speak, peeking up from between my eye lids when I heard Kai tell my brothers and Ahjumma to hold him.

“Let’s go back to base first.” Kai said and then I heard the sudden change of scenery, the bustling of panicked people ringing in my ears.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What did they do to her?” I heard Sehun yell out, Wooseung trying to explain that he didn’t know because he wasn’t in the room with me. “How could you let her go inside alone!”

“They were deities!” Wooseung fired back and for the first time, I heard him angry. “Do you think I’m not worried about her? I AM!”

“We’re not in the situation to blame each other, Sehun.” Kris said and I heard an impatient huff. I tried to move and once I did, I heard Sehun call my name, his hands going to touch my skin.

“Ong Harin.” He said softly and I found out that it was easier to open my eyes as I struggled to sit up. It was still hard to stop my body from trembling but when I looked around, I saw almost all of EXO except Lay. They all were looking eagerly at me.

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” I croaked when the door flung open and Jungkook came in.

“The Grim Reapers are here.” He told us and I found myself trying to grasp the situation.

“He attacked the City of Libros?” I asked. “Is everyone safe?” My body was so weak and I could hardly speak but I had to know what was going on. “How many people dead?”

“None that you know.” Kris told me and I felt my worries ease away a little bit. “But the Grim Reapers are here.”

“Oh Sehun.” I mumbled, grabbing his hand. I had to make sure everything was handled before the breaking of the portal, if it came to it. “Your sister. A vessel.” I managed to say.

Realization ran over Sehun’s features and he turned to whisper towards Ahjumma. She nodded and I slumped back into bed.

“I don’t think you should use your powers now, Ong Harin.” His voice was gentle and I shook my head. It was now or never. No one else could take the soul out of the flower unless I did it and—

At least Sehun would have his sister with him if I couldn’t make it back.

I felt Sehun wrap his arms around me as he carried me to the place they made into an infirmary and I pressed my face against his chest. He stopped walking and I heard Kyungsoo say that he brought the flower. Images were blur in front of me and my hand shook when I heard Jungkook motion us over.

The girl was dying. Her life already almost lifeless, the strength of her soul weakening as I saw the Grim Reaper in the background ticking off names. Lay was pumping her chest and when the Grim Reaper announced her death, I slowly waved my hand over the flower to grab the soul. It wound around my hand and I pushed it towards Ahjumma, her chanting and whispering aiding in binding the soul to the body.

I watched as Wooseung saw what was happening to the girl, and it was the first time he was witnessing it. I saw him absentmindedly rub his chest as he felt the body he was in. It didn’t take long until Ahjumma said that it was complete and I closed my eyes, exhaustion washing over my body once more.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in and out of it the next day, cooping myself up in the room and refusing to see anyone. Sehun was worried and he kept asking what happened to me but I didn’t have the heart to tell him what I knew. I knew him enough to know that he would fight countless wars just to keep me beside him, but we didn’t have the luxury of an army. I sniffled as I lay in the shack, my head in my arms as I tried to come to peace with what was to come, knowing that it was something I couldn’t prevent from happening.

Maybe my luck had already run out.

I refused to spend time with Sehun, isolating myself from the rest of them and using my powers as an excuse. Sehun had to look after Sana too, the girl whose body she had bound her soul with, not awake yet and Lay said it would take some time. In the end, it took two days for Wooseung after the Exodus and Eurenic war.

I couldn’t stop myself from crying the whole time and I could hear different people stand guard in front of my shack under Sehun’s orders when I heard a small rattle. Leaning against the bed, I saw a snake slither on the ground and before I knew it, I screamed out loud at the creature. The rattling became louder and suddenly a crash sounded and I saw Lucas WongYukhei, Ten’s keeper in front of me—the door taken apart from the shack.

“WHAT?” He bellowed almost stupidly and I pointed at the snake, the male striding to the snake and grabbing it just as it sunk its teeth into his skin. I gasped as I saw the sudden change appearance of his nerves protruding out of his wrists and I panicked.

“Lucas! Your arm! Why did you touch the snake, you’ll die!” I told him and it didn’t take rocket science to know that the snake was poisonous. “Go see Senior Lay!”

“Uh…” He mumbled. “No, I eat poison all the time. I’m immune.”

I blinked at him and he flashed me a brawny smile, waving his hand. I didn’t know how to react to his nonchalance when I saw Taeyong walk by, pausing in front of my shack and heading towards me.

“I would knock but there is no door.” He said to me and I smiled to him softly, Lucas turning purple on the face. Taeyong didn’t seem flustered at Lucas’ change of color, telling him to put back the door. Lucas did as he was told, Taeyong coming to sit with me. For some reason, his presence was calming and as I sat in silence, he did too.

“I know a troubled soul when I see one, Senior.” He told me and I looked over to him sadly, my eyes suddenly filling with tears. “You look like Doyoung when he told me to go back with him.”

Suddenly my heart broke and tears spilled from my eyes, realizing that if it was one person who knew about loss—it would be Taeyong. I blinked, wiping my tears away from my face as I sobbed. Taeyong looked at me sadly.

“How was it?” I asked softly. “When you realized that you would never see him ever again?”

“Like my whole world shattered.” He replied. “But you know what’s the worse, Senior? It’s not the pain of heartbreak. It’s the pain of guilt. Every night I would I watch the stars in the sky and pray I would see him again. To live without love is like not living at all. I feel like I'm dead when I'm alive.”

I swallowed, leaning my head against my knees. “I’m scared, Taeyong.” I admitted to him and when he looked up at me, his eyes glazed with tears. “I’m not fit for this.”

“You’re not alone, Senior.” He replied, scooting over to lay a hand on my shoulder. I pressed my lips together.

“This is a suicide mission for me.” I told him softly, before deciding to tell him what was weighing my heart down. “I have to break the portal and at first I thought I’d be stuck on Earth, but I have to break the portal midway.”

Taeyong didn’t say anything, his eyes brooding.

“If that happens, I may not make it.” I told him. “Even if I do, I may not ever come back to Exodus ever again. Portals are supposed to be broken on—”

“Both sides. That was why there had to be so many elves present whenever they made portals.” Taeyong said to me, a knowing smile on his face before he swallowed. “I’ll help you break the portal in Exodus’ side. I harness energy, Senior.”

“No.” I told him, my voice turning hard. “Don’t you dare. You might not make it—”

“Senior.” His voice was composed and smooth. “I have nothing to live for anymore.”

What he said made me close my eyes, a sob threatening to erupt once more as he gave me a small smile.

“Don’t say that.” My voice cracked. “Promise me. Promise me, you won’t do it. It’s a lot of energy to harness, Taeyong. NCT needs you. EXO needs you.”

“Doyoung needed me.” He replied simply, a hand going to pat my head. “And I wasn’t there for him. Now, you need me. You have much more to live for, Senior. This is to make sure Doyoung did not die in vain.”

I broke into sobs again, shaking my head. Why was the world so cruel? I wasn’t ready for it. I grabbed Taeyong’s hand, bringing it up to my cheek as I begged for him not to do anything. I wasn’t ready to let anyone die at this moment. It was too much for me to handle.

That night I stayed up talking to Taeyong about Doyoung.

He told me about how he met Doyoung.

He talked about how selfless Doyoung was.

And I listened to his stories as he reminisced.

“He reminded me of everything I couldn’t be.” Taeyong whispered and I pressed my lips together.

“To Doyoung.” I whispered back.

“To Doyoung.” He agreed.

[Taeyong]

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to the sudden yell of Kai ringing out through the camp. I jolted up when I heard people begin to move around in panic. I heard Kris speak and I saw Kyungsoo open the door of my shack to look at me, telling me that there was news. Trying to stand up, my knees were still weak but I made my way towards the front to hear Kai telling us that Oh Shin’s men were by the portal.

“Mages! We need to work together. This is coming faster than I had expected.” Kris was the one who said and I felt my heart drop. It was here. It was almost time and I didn’t realize that it would come this fast.

“Peacemakers, arm yourself! We have to protect the portal!” Jungkook roared and the peacemakers that were on his side cheered back. I saw Sehun walk over to me worriedly, telling me to go back to the shack and rest.

“I need to break the portal.” I told him but he shook his head. “You can do that later.” He told me and I told him I was fine, stubbornly pushing past him. I had to get this over with. Amongst the people, I saw Taeyong’s calm demeanor stand out from the rest of the mages and I hoped that he wouldn’t do anything.

“We have to go. They’re almost at the portal. We already have people by the portal.” Kai said and everyone was putting on armor. I saw a few boarding school students hold a bow and arrow, aiming with their eyes and I cracked my knuckles. “Let’s go!”

And there we were, walking forward as we trudged to the portal, our march our battle cry. I moved beside Sehun silently, my eyes darkening slightly as I realized that I should be able to use my power without having to touch people anymore. The problem was that I had to save my energy to break the portal.

We walked forward and from afar, we heard the roars of the dragons.

“He brought the dragons and The League with him.” Sehun muttered beside me, and he let out a breath. I didn’t say anything, one goal in mind and right at that moment a roar sounded as Kris yelled out in frenzy.

“Soon! Peacemakers! Arrows up! Protect the Mages!” He said and it was as if the first battle had not ended, the arrows pierced through the sky. I couldn’t see what was in front of me but the roars of the dragons showed that the arrows had done its job and before I knew it, Kris yelled out.

“DEFEND!”

Suddenly a roar from the dragons sounded and I saw Kris fly up, an arrow in hand. Chanyeol was yelling out loud and with a grunt, I saw fire spill out of his fingertips. He had gone in front and used his powers, Kai with him. Everything happened so fast and I heard Xiumin huff, ice flying out of his palms as he aimed it at the people in front of him.

I had to go to the portal while they fought.

I snuck away, water flying everywhere as Suho used his powers. People began to fight, Jungkook grabbing a sword. I saw that he had his eyes on Oh Shin who was mounted on a horse while The League were on dragons. The problem was that there was no space—The Portal was surrounded by trees and slowly, fire washed everywhere.

“Sehun!” I heard Chen yell out, the trees catching on fire. Heat began to wash over the trees and I found myself running toward the portal, past the peacemakers. We were beginning to merge with Oh Shin’s side, people now starting to fight. Their dragons roared and I saw Johnny grab Seungwoo, throwing him with his strength towards the dragon. Seungwoo’s skin had absorbed the fire and with one blow, it blasted back towards the dragons which angered them more.

“Kai! Take me up!” Chanyeol was saying and I saw that only one dragon had halted. The rest didn’t listen to him and it may because there was one woman who sat on the dragon’s, her arms splayed open as she roared commands. Chanyeol was no match for her and I was about to scream when Kai teleported Chanyeol over to her but I watched as she grabbed them with her bare hands and threw them off. She had an evil smirk on her face and the dragons began to step forward, their eyes hungry as they thrashed.

“Throw the orb into the portal, Royal Headmaster!” One of the League had said and I watched as Oh Shin smirked.

“No!” Jin had yelled, shooting an arrow towards one of The League and it caught her by surprise. The arrow pierced her stomach and she gasped, clutching her abdomen that had blood spilling out. It was too easy and I watched as she wretched it out, holding onto the dragon so she wouldn’t fall off.

“DEFEND!” Kris yelled out once more; right when Oh Shin threw an orb into the portal. “DON’T LET THE DRAGONS GO IN!”

It was time. I ran. Even if I didn’t have energy, I ran and saw that Taeyong was already by the portal, shooting out energy from his hands as far as it could go as Baekhyun fought beside him. Baekhyun’s face glittered with sweat and he shot into Seungwoo, my brother taking in another blow of fire when Taeyong yelled at me.

“Now, Senior Harin! Now!” He said hastily and before I knew it, he had begun to harness the energy from the portal. I didn’t think twice, jumping into the portal and beginning to use my powers. Unlike olden times when I would shoot past the portal, I moved my hands breaking the portal.

“PROTECT ME!” Taeyong was yelling to Johnny and Lucas who were beside him as the dragons began to push through the people. “Don’t let them through!”

The energy in his hand grew bigger and he gritted his teeth. I gasped, my back arching as I tried to shift the matter apart, my eyes glowing black. I was actively destroying all the accumulated energy. The dragons were almost near and I saw them push past our peacemakers when I screamed.

It was like my heart was ripped out of my chest and the energy of the portal was making way into my body.

“ONG HARIN!” I heard Sehun yell out. “GET OUT OF THERE!”

No, I had to. I didn’t know what sound I was making anymore, my body floating midway of the portal as I gasped, shifting the energy apart to break the energy when I heard a yell from Baekhyun.

“HARIN! I’m coming!” Baekhyun yelled at me and I found it hard to breathe. Peering through my heavy lids I saw Baekhyun jump towards me and I yelled for him to stop. He couldn’t. He shouldn’t. But suddenly it was like the burden was shared and my body glowed.

Baekhyun’s power was maximizing my energy, making it easier and I heard Sehun yell out my name. He was about to run towards me, but Taeyong pushed him away. The portal was slowly breaking and Taeyong roared, the energy in his hands glowing brighter as I worked with him.

“KEEP AWAY FROM TAEYONG!” Johnny roared at Lucas who was bleeding. Lucas wasn’t impenetrable and but he was strong. Taeyong arched his back and I heard Sehun try to move towards me, realization in his eyes.

“ONG HARIN! COME BACK EHRE!”

No.

I felt the energy of the portal pull apart, Baekhyun’s power helping me as I pulled the energy away. Taeyong’s body turning red and I felt tears run down my cheeks, as Taeyong roared in pain.

“For Doyoung!” He had bellowed and right at that moment, the amount of energy he had harnessed was too much, the male suddenly glowing bright. I screamed at the image, the energy rebounding from Taeyong as he obliterated almost beautifully into the air, his body turning into burned ashes. 

“TAEYONG!” I heard cries and it was hard to focus on multiple things at once as I began to see the portal collapsing in front of me. No. Baekhyun was still in me.

“Baek… Baekhyun!” I heard Chanyeol yell and I held my powers in for the moment to tell Baekhyun to leave.

“Baekhyun! You have to go back! You have to—”

“Do it, Harin! If I leave you, you might die!” His voice floated by and the portal was now becoming smaller and I heard the screams of the people on the other side. Sehun was trying to fight, Chanyeol was clawing his way through in panic when Baekhyun urged me on.

“You have to! Chanyeol--”

“DO IT NOW! Even if I try to go back, I won’t be able to make it!” Baekhyun told me and I realized that it was true. The portal was halfway in collapsing and I watched as it slowly broke into pieces, and I turned to start to break the portal from Earth’s side.

I was broken.

“I’m so sorry, Baekhyun. I’m so so so sorry.” I sobbed, closing my eyes. I exerted all my power and before I knew it, the portal came crashing down as I moved away and shot myself towards Earth before it collapsed on us.

The orb that Oh Shin had used led to my backyard because me and Baekhyun found ourselves on the ground of our unkept backyard. I felt Baekhyun’s energy leave my body and I gripped the grass between my fingers, gasping for breath as I cried.

“I’m so sorry, Baekhyun.” I told him and I looked up to him to see him crying too. His face was red and tears dripped down his face as he fell on his knees.

There was no way going back to Exodus anymore.

What’s worse was that I wasn’t alone and I had pulled Baekhyun away from Chanyeol.

I hated myself.

I hated my life.


	39. Season 2 end! (Tribute to Doyoung+Taeyong)

A/N: This is a story break. Just for me to know how to divide the story into parts.

comment anyway even tho its a short snippet

I'm crying. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It’s kind of amazing how you found me, through all the noise somehow.  
“I’m not going to that school!” Taeyong yelled to his parents, a tantrum threatening to explode. He was angry. A misunderstood child. He lifted his fist and he punched the wall, his parents telling him that there was no way he would find his way in the world if he didn’t listen to him.

His parents were noblemen, a family of judges and doctors but Taeyong never fit into their status quo. He wanted to be a dancer. A performer. He loved dancing, the nimble movements of the ballerina’s in Soul Theatre and he had made up his mind that he was never going to go the political or educational route.

“Take him away.” He heard his parents say and Taeyong thrashed, throwing whatever he could get a hold on as both his brothers Keeper’s dragged into on the carriage with much difficulty.

That day was the day Taeyong felt abandoned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doyoung, a young boy in his childhood was sitting by his mother who was busily waving a sign. Her eyes glistened with pain as she tried to attract customers. Exodus was going through inflation; the taxes had increased under the change of regulations and Doyoung who was just a child didn’t understand.

He also didn’t understand where his father went. 

He wondered why his mother cried so much, but pain was not to be shared and he gripped the only book he had as he swatted away a few flies away. He knew devastation when he saw it but he knew better than to ask. The book was his escape and the 13-year-old kept his eyes on the book on his lap when came a cloaked man.

A customer that he had seen venture through the market often but never questioned.

“Give me everything you have.” The old man said, lowering his hood. His eyes twinkled and his beard was white. He must be old, Doyoung thought as he flickered his eyes down onto his book when the man spoke. “You must like reading, young child.”

Doyoung watched him warily. Strangers were kind sometimes, but there was always a reason to doubt them. He nodded when the man paid his mother and leaned forward, stretching palm out.

“I’m Sensei Nakamoto.” He introduced himself. “I would like to offer you a place in the School of Scholars.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doyoung arrived to the school and was almost immediately introduced to Yuta, the male smiling and telling him that he was so happy to finally have a friend. Yuta had the brightest smile and Doyoung found himself awkwardly trying to answer his enthusiastic questions.

“That’s Taeyong.” Yuta had told him, jerking his head to a guy with sharp features. “He just arrived a week ago but he’s slowly climbing the social ladder. He’s already very popular.”

Doyoung didn’t care about that, turning to watch as Taeyong stood amongst males and females. They crowded around him and he had a smirk that made him look like the most conceited guy he had ever seen. Doyoung knew what he had to do and he wanted to focus on it.

That afternoon, Taeyong had stolen Doyoung’s gym clothes and he had never felt so embarrassed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taeyong was failing and if he failed another class, his parents would send him to another boarding school. He hated class, but he liked his friends. He liked the power he had over the new kid, Doyoung. Doyoung was one of the smartest in class, but those who were smart were often being made fun of. Taeyong wanted to see him squirm.

Doyoung was everything he was not.

“Steal the exam paper in the office tonight.” He said, his eyes trained on Doyoung who looked up at him. “If you don’t, I’m making your life a living hell.”

Doyoung knew that this threat was not to be taken lightly and if he wanted to pass his education without people bothering him, he had to do what he was told. But Doyoung also knew that Taeyong was walking on eggshells with his rapidly failing grades.

“You come with me.” He told Taeyong, standing up and leaving.

Taeyong didn’t say anything and that night he and Doyoung were creeping through the office in the dark as they shifted through papers. Doyoung strained his eyes in the dark and before he knew it, the alarm rang and both of them ducked behind the teacher’s desk.

“Fuck. Fuck!” Taeyong cursed and rounded up to Doyoung, growling. “If we get caught, you’re dead meat.”

Doyoung grabbed Taeyong, not knowing where to hide when the door burst open. Both of them stood in the middle of the room and Doyoung closed his eyes. He wondered why no one said anything and he mentally prepared himself to get expelled when a flashlight shone through them and a voice spoke.

“No one is here. False alarm.” One of the teachers said and turned and left.

When Doyoung opened his eyes, he saw Taeyong looking down on his body.

Their bodies were gone.

When Doyoung released Taeyong, both of them solidified.

That night Doyoung told Taeyong that it was their secret.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taeyong didn’t talk to Doyoung for the longest time. The sneers were typical but Doyoung was used to it. He and Yuta were eating together when Yuta broke the news to him.

“I’m going to SM.” Yuta told Doyoung who blinked at him, chewing.

“The School of Mages? Because of your special ability?” Doyoung asked, his mind reeling to the night he turned both him and Taeyong invisible. No. Things didn’t come for free.

“Yeah.” Yuta said, smiling at him. “And if you’re worried about Taeyong bullying you… Don’t worry. I heard that if his grades fall under a 2.5 GPA, he’ll be expelled and he’ll have to go to another school so you’re safe.”

Doyoung heard this, looking up to Taeyong who seemed out of it.

That night, Doyoung found himself knocking on Taeyong’s bedroom door.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Only fools fall for you, only fools  
Only fools do what I do, only fools fall  
Taeyong didn’t understand why Doyoung stood before him, and his eyes fell on the books that Doyoung was holding. He had made peace with it—he simply didn’t have the brain for it.

But Doyoung insisted and after Taeyong had told him to go away, all Doyoung did was walk in without his permission.

“What do you think you are doing?” Taeyong had demanded and Doyoung looked up to him, opening the books in front of him.

“For History, you have study pages 270 to 450. I made notes. The exam is in two days.” Doyoung said robotically as if he had practiced it in front of the mirror.

“I’m asking you, what do you think you’re doing!” Taeyoung yelled out but Doyoung refused to leave, opening up the books in front of him.

That night, Taeyong sat beside Doyoung as the one person he was always mean to begin to teach him of kindness out of everything else.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He passed his subjects with flying colors.

His grades rocketed and went from being the bottom of his class to one of the top ten.

Taeyong felt a bubble of happiness fill him, his emptiness slowly running away as he stared at his name being the sixth. He found himself smiling after a very long time. A genuine smile.

Taeyong turned and ran from the board just to see Doyoung standing by the garden, the male watering the plants in the garden as he always did everyday on lunch since Yuta was away. Taeyong ran over to him, a hand reaching out and he before he knew it—he had grabbed Doyoung and exclaimed.

“I passed! I passed! I don’t have to leave!” Taeyong said excitedly and he got a surprised yelp. Doyoung had spun around and the hose he was holding had splattered water all over Taeyong.

Doyoung looked stricken as Taeyong dripped with water.

“I-I’m sorry—” Doyoung said, his faced filled with horror.

To his surprise, Taeyong laughed and grabbed the hose.

That afternoon, everyone saw Taeyong run after Doyoung with a hose in hand as water seeped into their clothes.

It was pure bliss.

For a moment, it was pure bliss.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had to meditate and Taeyong sat in the middle of class as chants began to fill his ears. He closed his eyes and for the first time in a long time, his heart was peace when he heard them whisper.

“Taeyong’s weird these days. That Doyoung must have gotten to him.” They spoke his name with such hatred, Taeyong found himself gritting his teeth. “He’s so weird. All he does is study.”

Doyoung didn’t care about gossip but Taeyoung found himself shake with anger. He kept his eyes closed and he was about to turn to yell at them when gasps filled the room.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that his hands were glowing.

A ball of energy was making his knuckles glow white and that was the day Taeyong realized he had powers.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're my all and more  
All I know you taught me, yeah"  
Taeyong had packed up his bags, his eyes on his empty room. He was to be transferred to SM, School of Mages. He was a mage and he knew he had to leave, but he could only think of one thing.

He turned to see Doyoung stand behind him, a small smile on his face.

“Congratulations.” Doyoung had said. “Good luck.”

Taeyong thanked him. But he couldn’t ask him to come along.

And the day he left Doyoung in the School of Scholars was the day the emptiness came back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks in SM was enough for Taeyong to know what he had to do. He had made his way into to the waiting room, reciting what he had to say to Ms. Tiffany so she could go and bring Doyoung to SM. He knew that Doyoung asked him to keep it a secret, but he was a mage and he deserved to be in SM.

He deserved to be right there with him.

As he walked into the waiting room, he saw young kids before him. One of them had a trash bag, another one was crying. Two of them had a good set of clothes on and another had a massive head.

“I’m retiring because I’m getting married. But the petition to put Dreamweaver’s in SM came through.” Advisor Sungmin had said and Taeyong watched as he spoke to the younger kids. “I was the only Dreamweaver in SM in the Supers. Dreamweavers have a certain skill that not many people have. Do not disappoint me.”

They all had nametags. The guy named Jeno still had a trash bag and Taeyong watched the boy beside him called Jaemin smile. Jaemin had an expensive coat, a contrast from Jeno’s tattered shirt. Jaemin took off his coat, giving it to Jeno and Taeyong watched as Jaemin spoke.

“Hey, handsome boy.” Jaemin said to Jeno, smiling widely. “I’m Na Jaemin. Call me Nana.”

“Taeyong.” Miss Tiffany called and Taeyong turned to walk into her office quickly before closing the door. “What was it you wanted to see me about?”

“There’s a mage.” Taeyong blurted out. “His name is Kim Doyoung. I think you should ask him to come. He can turn invisible.”

Miss Tiffany smiled at him, her eyes going down onto a piece of parchment before nodding.

“I’ll bring him in for an interview. But for a cost.”

Taeyong blinked.

“Take care of the Dreamweavers.”

At least she wasn’t actually asking him to lead a whole group or something.

“And lead NCT.”

Shit.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Taeyoung walked back and forth nervously as he waited in front of the gate. Doyoung was coming today and he didn’t want to admit that he was nervous. He pressed his lips together and Yuta chuckled, leaning against a pillar.

“You look excited.” Yuta commented and Taeyong shot him a glare. The Dreamweavers were beside him and they didn’t know what was going on but when he said that a friend was coming, they asked for his name. The Dreamweavers stood with a banner up in the air, eagerly waiting.

“WELCOME! KIM DOYONG!” The banner said and Taeyong told them it wasn’t needed but they insisted.

“Oh, the portal is moving!” Jisung yelled and suddenly a body emerged from the portal, Doyoung’s feet trembling at the trip he just had. With him, he had his suitcase and he looked at them with surprise.

Taeyong was about to go towards him, but Yuta cut in. Yuta ran over to his friend, grabbing Doyoung and giving him a hug as Doyoung patted Yuta on the back awkwardly.

Taeyong found himself giving him a nod and when Doyoung saw the banner. He chuckled.

“They spelled my name wrong.” He commented and Taeyong found himself smiling. “Lee Taeyong.”

Doyoung said his name and Taeyong nodded at him.

“Thank you.” Doyoung said to Taeyong. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I had to look inside this fragile heart of mine,  
To find exactly what it was you saw,  
“Why did you help me? Study that time.” Taeyong asked Doyoung as Doyoung fixed his clothes on the rack. He was beyond happy that Doyoung was his roommate but he kept it well.

“Why did you tell them to recruit me when I told you to keep it a secret?” Doyoung asked back simply and Taeyong opened his mouth before pressing his lips together.

“I think you deserved it. You deserve to be here.” He added. “With me.”

Doyoung paused, his fingers halfway through shifting through his clothes when he turned back to Taeyong.

“I think you deserved it.” Doyoung answered back. “You deserved to stay. With me.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I know you’re charmed, Taeyong.” Doyoung rasped, a hand to grab Taeyong in panic. “But please. I need to get you out of here.”

“Stop trying to save me, Doyoung.” Taeyong replied. “I don’t need you to save me.”

“But that’s all I can think of.” Doyoung said to him. “You deserve to be with us. With me.”

That day was the day Taeyong regretted it all as he watched them behead Doyoung in front of him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"  
If there was one thing about heartbreak, it was that it breaks apart your soul slowly.

If there was thing about guilt, it was that it slowly drove you crazy.

If there was one thing about being alive, it was that you felt it all.

It was back.

The emptiness.

Taeyong dreamed of him, his hollow eyes. The way he tried to bring him back.

Taeyong was ready to go.

He wasn’t going to live, he had made up his mind.

In the end, he deserved to die.

He deserved to be with Doyoung.

Faith and little patience for this heart of mine,  
Though I would stay here waiting 'til the end of time.


	40. fuck 2020

I was sad, mad and frustated. But most importantly, I was furious. I felt a certain type of anger I have never felt before and I hated it. It settled at the pit of my stomach and I found myself slamming my fist against the wall over and over again as the TV blared in the background. Baekhyun was on the couch with his eyes on the screen but I knew he wasn’t actually watching it, tears running down his cheeks silently. I desperately wanted to do something but I had no idea what when I sniffled and sat back onto the couch.

“I can still understand Korean.” Baekhyun told me softly, blinking slowly. “Senior Heechul’s spell is still working.”

I blinked and realized it had been just four to five months ago since Baekhyun has come to Earth and I knew it was a defense mechanism to say things to keep his mind off Chanyeol. I felt my anxiety rise and I prayed that the feeling would go away but it didn’t.

“How do you think they’re doing?” I asked Baekhyun who didn’t look at me. I was afraid that he would hate me but he sighed, leaning back against the couch and laying his head on my shoulder. “Why did you help me, Baek?”

“I couldn’t let you die.” Baekhyun replied and my heart dropped. I sniffled and another session of waterworks came as I sat there with Baekhyun, the sun slowly setting. I had no idea what to do since it has been a few hours and I desperately wanted to sleep to take the pain away as time passed so I settled for the next best thing—

Soju.

Oh, I sat with Baekhyun, our shot glasses clinking against each other while we downed bottles and bottles of soju. I filled it up, no break in between as I began to talk sloppily. I was angry! Sadness? Sadness hit different—I was angry and frustrated.

Baekhyun sat with me, hyping me up and before I knew it; we were standing up while screaming our hearts out.

“I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!” I yelled and Baekhyun cheered in between as he filled the shot glass to the brim. “Fuck Oh Shin!”

“Oh… I wouldn’t.” Baekhyun answered, making a face. I stared at the darts that was on the wall. It was Seungwoo’s but then again, he would never see it again. The world spun and Baekhyun tried to stand up but he toppled onto the ground at the amount of soju we had drank on an empty stomach and rolled onto the floor.

I was already scribbling “Oh Shin” on a piece of paper and pinning it up against the wall, Baekhyun blinking at me. I was going to throw darts on his name!

I growled and Baekhyun tried to stand up, yipping at how it looked fun. I pinned the name up against the wall and before I knew it, we were throwing the darts against the wall over and over again.

The last thing I remember was that Baekhyun had to crawl to the bathroom to puke while I flopped down onto the couch and passed out from exhaustion.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the sound of Baekhyun rasping for water and I stood up to get it for him, my head still spinning. Hours had passed and my head hurt like a little bitch and Baekhyun threw himself onto the couch, unable to move when he looked up at the paper I had pinned up at the dart board against the wall.

“You spelled his name wrong.” Baekhyun said weakly and I turned to see that I wrote “Oh Shin”.

It had several darts on it and I nodded, plopping beside him to charge my phone. We needed food. I saw a bunch of messages from my friends but I didn’t even bother looking at them as I began to order chicken. When I looked up, I saw the name and shuddered.

“Right. I was drunk last night. It’s supposed to be “Oh Shun”.” I told Baekhyun, sighing. But as I said it, something didn’t feel right. “Why are we here again?”

I asked the question to myself, feeling lost but Baekhyun answered it anyway.

“Because Oh Shun, Sehun’s uncle had controlled The League and tried to go to Earth so we had to break down the portal.” Baekhyun replied and I nodded. “Right?”

“Why do you sound so unsure? Of course, it’s Sehun’s uncle. I keep forgetting Sehun has no father.” I replied, rubbing my head from the hangover. We decided to eat in silence when the food came and right after we ate, we sat on the couch—our body begging to fall asleep.

It didn’t take long until I listened to my body and fell asleep again.

“Ong Harin—” Sehun’s voice floated to my ears and when I looked around, I realized that I was in a plain of fields just like how it was when Jisung came to visit me in my dream. I saw Sehun stand in front of me with Chenle beside him—Could it be? Or was I just dreaming. “Ong Harin, I miss you.”

I ran towards him, thinking that life was so unfair as I lept into his arms and he felt so real. I buried my face on his chest and his arms tightened around me as he kept muttering under his breath.

“You stupid girl.” He whispered, kissing the top of my head. Chenle looked over at me with a small smile before fading in the background to give us some privacy.

“Am I dreaming? Are you really—” I began and he smiled down to me, the eyebags under his eyes so prominent.

“It’s me. The war has ended a few hours ago. We have killed The League and my uncle ran away. The dragons flew away because when we killed The League, the dragons then began to listen to Chanyeol. Your brother, Wooseung, also somehow suffocated a lot of those on the other side with his black mist when he saw the portal break and with you inside it. We all thought you were dead for awhile until my fists hurt and I realized that I could still feel a little bit of your pain.” Sehun told me, holding my hand. “I can’t believe you broke the portal. I need to find a way to make you come back.”

“If The League is dead and your uncle is gone, does that mean there is no more threat in Exodus?” I asked Sehun who nodded softly.

“My uncle has no people on his side anymore, other than Senior Siwon and Leeteuk.” He told me. “But we can never be sure so we need to lay low for a while. Just to be safe. Sana is also still asleep. We’re now in the Elven ruins, a place above the Pearl Caves where Jaehyun, Tao and Mark went to get the water dragons. Tao was the one who recommended us to come here since he believes it’s better to go to a new place—one where there is shelter. It’s been abandoned so we’re safe and it accomodates almost everyone.”

I didn’t want to hear about the war but I was happy he was safe, just hugging him close because I didn’t want him to go. I kept silent, Sehun patting my head.

“I’m at the Dreamweavers, right now. Rumpelstiltskin brought me here with Haechan and Chanyeol. I just had to find a way to contact you.” Sehun told me and I mumbled how much I wanted to be with him. “I’ll find a way to get you back here, Harin. Don’t worry.”

His voice was filled with determination and I let out a sigh, nodding when he began to fade. Suddenly, he wasn’t solid anymore and I clawed the air to get him to stay with me when he said that the dream potion was wearing off. That he had to drink the dream potion to sleep and dream while the dreamweavers would guide them through the realm to see me.

“Don’t go—” I found myself saying and even Sehun looked pained to leave. “Get more. Stay with—”

“I’ll visit in two days when the Dreamweavers concoct more of it. Around the same time. I miss you and I promise I’ll be back.” Sehun spoke fast and before I knew it, he had disappeared and I was left in a field of flowers with nothing but the sound of the empty wind.

All I wanted to do was make the two days pass by so I can see Sehun again, even if it was just in my dreams.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Back in EXODUS, Elven Ruins]

Wooseung woke up with a headache. He had fell asleep right after the war since he had overused his powers. All he remembered was that Harin was in the portal and Sehun was telling him that Harin was still alive. Wooseung sat up, his head pounding as he gripped his skull. The Elven ruins were filled with people, but for some reason, it also looked a bit fixed up. Then again, Wooseung expected homeless people to come and stay in the ruins since it was abandoned.

“Fuck, Oh Shin.” Wooseung cursed loudly, everyone jumping up at the sound of his voice as he laid a hand on his forehead. “Fuck that bugger.”

“You mean, Oh Shun.” Seungwoo said from beside him and Wooseung looked at Seungwoo, confused. Was the guy hit by the blast of the portal so hard he had confused the two brothers?

“No, I mean; Oh Shin. Sehun’s father. The one who started this all and now Harin is back on Earth while we are stuck here.” Wooseung argued and Seungwoo tilted his head at Wooseung, quizzingly before leaning forward to flick his forehead. Sehun was just a few feet away from him, and Wooseung knew he had gone somewhere because he was still in his coat.

“There is no Oh Shin. Sehun was brought up by his uncle.” Seungwoo corrected and Wooseung shook his head. He wasn’t in the mood for games.

“You’re joking, right?” Wooseung asked and Seungwoo raised an eyebrow when Sehun had come towards him, his face grim.

“I just talked to Harin when I visited the Dreamweavers. It was good that that she was asleep then so we visited her in her dreams.” Sehun had said, but Wooseung was more interested in what Seungwoo had said. “She’s fine—”

“Oh Sehun, your bloody evil father was the cause of this.” Wooseung wagged a finger towards Sehun, his eyes still on Seungwoo. “Now, Seungwoo has gone nuts and is telling me that it’s Oh Shun! Oh Shin is your father!”

“I have no father.” Sehun answered, his eyebrows furrowing. He raised a hand and before Wooseung knew it, Lay had run over, looking exhausted. “I was raised by my Uncle, Oh Shun.”

“What? Yes, you do! Your father charms people and Oh Shun charms items. Your father was the one who put the Gemini ring on Harin and she killed you!” Wooseung exclaimed, bewildered when Sehun looked at him like he was crazy. Lay laid a hand on Wooseung’s forehead before telling Sehun that maybe it was the after shock of the war and Wooseung yelled out.

“I’m not crazy!” He looked around to see Jaehyun staring at him. “It’s Oh Shin!”

Jaehyun didn’t say anything and Wooseung saw his hand tighten around Johnny’s hand. Johnny and Lucas weren’t awake yet, both of them being the closest to Taeyong when he obliterated while breaking the portal. The blast must have hit them hard, both Keepers dead asleep.

“No, Wooseung. That was my Uncle. I know you’re devastated that Harin isn’t here with us but I promise I’ll find a way to bring her back. There is no need to act up.” Sehun’s response was close to making Wooseung go crazy.

“Are you fucking kidding me—” He was about to explode into a fit when a hand came from behind, shooing Lay and Sehun away. Sehun and Lay gave the man behind him one look, Seungwoo looking worried, as Wooseung was then dragged off to an isolated space.

“Wooseung.” The time mage said, his eyes fixed on Wooseung as Wooseung tried to brush him off and go back to talk to Sehun. “Wooseung, listen.”

“Why is everyone saying there isn’t an Oh Shin? Oh Shin was the only person who tried to kill us all this time and suddenly he doesn’t exist?!” Wooseung fired up, Tao raising both hands to calm him down.

“Listen.” Tao’s voice came out, demanding his attention when Wooseung paused. “I believe you, but acting like this will not help us—”

“I’m not crazy! You don’t have to pretend to believe me!” Wooseung yelled at Tao who crossed his arms across his chest calmly. “Let me talk to those bastards—”

“Wooseung.” Tao began again and this time Wooseung felt the change of his demeanor. “There is only one explanation for this.”

“What? That I was too close to Taeyong when he exploded?” Wooseung asked back, snarkily when Tao simply replied.

“That Oh Shin had used the Scorpio ring.”

“What?” Wooseung found himself turning to Tao who was unbelievably calm. This meant Tao actually did believe him. “What does that mean?”

“The Gemini ring, The Scorpio ring, The Aries ring, and The Virgo ring was under Euren.” Tao told Wooseung. “He had used the Gemini ring before. My guess was that The League had the other rings and now that they are dead from the war, Oh Shin got his hands on the rings. He had used the Scorpio ring to make everyone forget about his existence and now everyone’s memories are distorted. It’s like he has never existed.”

“And this ring…” Wooseung paused, unable to form a coherant question. “I mean… It’s deity magic so everyone would have forgotten about him? How am I--?”

“Because your soul is made out of Dark Magic. My guess is that Harin has also forgotten about Oh Shin.”

“Wouldn’t that mean Uncle Rumpelstiltskin and Jaehyun would not have forgotten about him too?” Wooseung asked, knowing that Jaehyun was the counterpart of Light Magic in the ritual of his making. “How are you not affected?”

Tao was a mage but he remembered Oh Shin and Wooseung squinted at him.

“Because I’m the time mage.” Tao replied, sighing. “My essence is time. Anyway, that’s not the focus right now. We should be more worried because Oh Shin might be planning something behind all this but we won’t have an army because everyone doesn’t remember him.”

Tao’s response seemed to make sense but what he said was true. Wooseung pressed his lips together. Oh Shin was the most dangerous now that no one remembered him. It was like he had controlled the narration in everyone’s head.

“I’m going to ask Jaehyun.” Wooseung suddenly said, knowing that Jaehyun was probably not at all affected by the ring. He had seen Jaehyun about to walk pass them to the fountains and before he was about to run towards Jaehyun, his normal impulsive self, Tao grabbed his arm.

“Don’t be violent. If you want to do something impulsive count to three—”

But Wooseung wasn’t having any of that shit, wretching himself away from Tao’s grasp.

“1… 2….” Wooseung counted in his head. “3!”

Wooseung grabbed Jaehyun, smacking him across the chest when Jaehyun turned around to look at him… terrified. He glowered at Jaehyun, frowning when he spoke.

“What the fuck?” Jaehyun asked Wooseung who gripped his shoulder, searching his eyes.

“Talk, boy!” Wooseung bellowed to Jaehyun who blinked. In the background, Tao had buried his head in his hands. Wooseung was too impulsive for his own good. “I know you know!”

“I know what?” Jaehyun asked back. “Maybe we should talk—”

“I know you know that I know! Oh Shin, oh shit! Oh Shun, my ass!” Wooseung yelled at Jaehyun again and Jaehyun jumped as Wooseung’s voice echoed throughout the elven ruins when suddenly Jaehyun’s eyes widened. A shadow was cast over Wooseung and before he knew it, he was sent flying to the side.

“Yooooo! What are you doing to Jaehyun?” Johnny’s voice thundered and Wooseung found himself rubbing his bottom. Johnny had smacked him to the floor and Johnny glared at him. “I have awakened!”

Good. Great. Johnny was now awake, Wooseung thought as he tried to stand up. He watched Jaehyun hug Johnny who hugged him back.

“Look, I really need to talk to Jaehyun.” Wooseung said, trying to limp towards Jaehyun when Johnny stepped in front of his master. He crossed his arms across his chest and he stared at Wooseung, blocking Jaehyun protectively.

“Not after was I saw!” Johnny told Wooseung, staring at him. Don’t get Wooseung wrong. He wasn’t afraid of Johnny, per say. He was afraid of Johnny’s strength. Johnny had just sent him flying against a wall and onto the floor after he woke up from a coma, how much more if Johnny was healthy?

“Please, Johnny. I really need to talk to Jae—”

“Not my problem!” Johnny replied to Wooseung, grabbing Jaehyun by the shoulder to push him towards the dining room of the Elven ruins. Wooseung watched them as Johnny limped away, with Jaehyun in front of him when he turned to see Tao striding towards him, his lips moving.

“1…” Tao was counting.

“2…” Tao’s voice neared as he came nearer to Wooseung.

“3.” Tao’s voice stopped at three and before he knew it, Wooseung felt Tao’s arm against his shoulder, smacking him on a sore spot.

“I quit!” Wooseung yelped.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back on Earth

I spent most of my time sleeping because I was looking forward to talk to Sehun, but he didn’t come. It hurt to be awake. When I woke up after the meeting with Sehun, Baekhyun came into my room and told me that Chanyeol had visited him and we both huddled onto the bed and cried. He sniffled and it was like we were both empty, trying to find ways to fill our soul up. I fell asleep again, with the help of another bottle of alcohol when I found myself once more in a plain field.

I expected to see Sehun even though he said it would take two days, but as the figure came closer—it was Jisung. Jisung had a sharpie mark on his face and he drew a curly mustache, the younger boy running towards me with his arms wide open. As much as I wanted Sehun, Jisung was enough to make me feel like I missed him even though we had met only once.

“What’s on your face?” I asked him, Jisung pouting.

“Auntie, I keep dreaming of a mustached face man. He has a mustache and looks like Uncle Sehun. No one believes me.” His voice cracked and I tilted my head at him. “I swear, it’s important. I try to not even sleep these days, my visions are going haywire and every time I wake up I have a headache!”

“Awww, Jisung. I’m sure it’s because of the dream potion when you bring Chanyeol and Sehun into our dreams.” I told Jisung, hugging him as he hugged me back. The kid was growing a little bit too tall and I realized that he was almost taller than I was.

“No, Chenle was the one who brought Uncle Sehun last time. Nana helped Senior Chanyeol to enter Senior Baekhyun’s dreams. I’m here without dream potion because I can visit you without. Auntie, the mustached man is all I can think of! I’m sure it’s a nightmare!”

“What do you dream about?” I asked, sitting down on the plains as Jisung stationed himself in front of me. “Maybe talking about it will help.”

“The mustached man was on a horse! And he put a ring on you.” He said and I sighed. Poor child with all his dreams. He was confusing Oh Shun with someone else.

“That was Oh Shun, Jisung. And he doesn’t have a mustache.” I told him, patting his head. He nodded, telling me that he knew but for some reason; it was the only thing he was thinking about and all he ever dreamed about.

“Everything is messed up, Auntie.” Jisung mumbled, looking down onto the ground and I couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. “You should come back.”

“You know I can’t do that, Jisung.” I told him gently and while I said it, my heart broke a little bit more. “There was only one portal to Earth in Exodus and we broke that. Did you dream about us coming back?” I asked, eager to hear his response when he shook his head.

“No. I guess you’ll have to be there for a while. I only dreamt of a young man coming who is a royal but then I don’t know where he came from.” He replied and I felt my heart drop. “You can’t even come from Euren, there are no portals to Earth from Euren.”

I nodded, sighing. The faster I came to terms with it, the easier it would be for me.

But for some reason, I couldn’t help but feel as if we were missing something.

I fucking hated Oh Shun.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There was a crash and even though I was still talking to Jisung, I found myself waking up from the noise when I heard a bunch of people talking. Shooting up, my eyes adjusted to the dark and I turned to look at Baekhyun who was whimpering in his sleep. He seemed to be having a nightmare and I tucked the blanket under his chin before walking out of my bedroom and walking down the stairs.

There were people talking and I heard more than one voice when I turned to see that it was Mark and Jackson—and a bunch of other people I didn’t know. They were all holding drinks and I glowered at them, realizing what they were doing.

They came to party at my house.

“What do you think you’re doing?” I asked, emerging from the shadows, Mark and Jackson yelping. Samuel was behind them, and his eyes widened. “Did you guys seriously just come here to drink at my place?”

I had given Jackson a house key before because he had always come to study and spend time with me and that was why Ahjumma and Seungwoo were used of having him around. I saw Mark and Jackson’s eyes widen, running towards me.

“You aren’t supposed to be home!” Jackson yelled out loud, but that didn’t stop him from hugging me while I patted his back softly. It was almost impossible to be mad at him. “Where did you go? Let’s party!”

“What?” My voice came out annoyed and it made everyone standing in my living room lower their eyes down onto the floor awkwardly. “Get out.”

“Harin—Come on, I haven’t seen you in awhile!” Samuel was the one who said it and I sighed. I know they had their heart in the right place but I really wasn’t in the mood. “Besides, we can’t party in my house. My parents came back.”

I let out a huff of breath, a hand going up to rub my head.

“Look, guys. I would love to have you guys over but I really am not in the mood today.” I said to them, glaring. “Now. Get out.”

It took only the latter to make everyone fumble and crowd out of my living room. Samuel told me to call him later and I nodded, Mark and Jackson looking at me as if I wasn’t Harin. I let out a sigh and walked to the couch, Mark and Jackson following me.

“Okay, first. I’m sorry. Second. Why are you here? I thought you eloped or something! How could you just disappear like that?” Mark asked and I found myself crying. “Hey… What’s wrong?”

Jackson was quiet and he reached out to pat my head. He didn’t ask and I know he thought that if I was ever ready to talk about things, I would.

“This is weird. The last time you cried this much was when you found out how sausages were made.” Mark told me and I rolled my eyes. I remember that time very well. I went vegetarian for three months before I realized that it wasn’t for me.

I sniffled, rubbing my burning eyes when I turned to them, frowning.

“Mark, didn’t you just debuted or something?” I asked, my memories weak from our last visit. All I know that was he told me he was about to debut with Bambam. “How do you even have time to party with Samuel and the others?”

“Mark got into a scandal.” Jackson replied for me. “His relationship with Jisoo came to light andd she posted a very long instagram post on how he played her.”

Ouch. I forgot Earth had these kinds of problems.

I missed Exodus.

“So JYP gave us a 6 month break to blow over. I decided to take a break with Mark too. Still dabbling on the celebrity life.” Jackson told me and I frowned at him. What was he talking about? Mark seemed to have seen the look on my face, before explaining.

“Jackson debuted too.” He said and my eyes widened.

“Jackson?” I pointed at Jackson and he nodded, proudly.

“I knew fencing wasn’t it. And American Football can go to hell. I’m a rapper now. King of China!” Jackson Wang said enthusiastically and even if I was sad, their presence made it easier to cope. “Bambam is in thailand, opened up a few restaurants. He’s with Lisa promoting some Thai Cellphone Network Coverage.”

“Lisa? Black Pink, Lisa?” I asked, wondering how much I have missed.

“Oh, she debuted too. With the rest of Black Pink. They’re actually very famous, right now. That’s why the instagram post from Jisoo made Mark get so much backlash.” Jackson replied. “For me, I was scouted while free versing with Mark in front of his company so they scouted me. Threatre and music lessons made it easier since I had the basics. Can you believe they were going to debut as GOT6?”

“GOT6 sounded weird, anyway.” Mark replied, shrugging.

“So, it’s GOT7 now?” I asked. “Did you guys come out with a song? I want to watch it.”

For a moment, my heart felt at ease as Mark showed me their debut song and he chuckled when I said I liked his hair black much more than blonde. Jackson sat beside me, fishing for compliments and I realized that I missed Earth.

But without Sehun, I still felt empty.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days passed, Mark and Jackson coming to my house everyday when they began to notice that I was different. Baekhyun and I were always drinking. When we weren’t drinking, we were sleeping. When we weren’t sleeping, we were sitting in silence with the TV on. And if we weren’t sitting in silence, we were crying.

They were worried and they were constantly around me and Baekhyun when I woke up with Mark and Jackson telling me that we had to go out of the house. I refused to and it took a good one hour for them to pull me out of bed, stand by the door to make sure I actually showered and make me wear a mask because of the pandemic.

“The emergency decree is loosening up.” Mark told me and I sat down with my arms across my chest, Baekhyun leaning against me dully. “But we still need to wear a mask. Wear it, and let’s go somewhere.”

“If I don’t wear a mask, you won’t make me go.” I told them and Baekhyun nodded. Even he didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay home and take some sleeping pills before knocking back to sleep.

“Ong Harin.” Mark said, glaring at me. “Wear the goddamn mask. You need to go out of the house.”

Jackson let out a sigh and I looked up to see him staring at me. I hated to admit it, but Mark and Jackson could be scary if they wanted to. I put on the mask and Baekhyun looked at me, tugging the mask on when Mark and Jackson told me that they chose a place to make me smile.

“At least the mask is pink.” Baekhyun mumbled to himself.

“Bring me to the cemetery.” I told them and they smacked my arm, telling me to stop being so down. What did they know? I sighed and climbed onto the car, Mark starting the vehicle as he began to drive. I leaned against the window and closed my eyes, Baekhyun doing the same thing as Jackson put on music.

“This is KBS music radio and to suit the mood of a beautiful sunny day, we should bring good music. The next song will be, Black Pink’s “Playing with Fire”!.” The DJ on the radio said and the as I listened to it, I heard a sniff.

Mark and Jackson looked at us on the back seat when they exclaimed in surprise.

“Baekhyun, what’s wrong?!”

Baekhyun was wailing. He gasped for air and I found myself crying too, the mage taking off his mask and wiping his tears on his mask. I hiccuped, trying to not cry but Baekhyun was making it hard.

“Chanyeol liked to play with fire!” Baekhyun said, wiping the moisture away. Mark and Jackson looked stricken, Jackson immediately changing the channel to another channel so Baekhyun wouldn’t listen to the music.

“Okay, we’re changing it. We’re changing it.” Jackson said, bewildered at Baekhyun’s sobs. I raised a hand and hugged Baekhyun, both of us clinging to each other on the back seat. I saw Mark look at us with concern when the DJ of another channel began to talk.

“Of course, there are quite a lot of Korean Drama’s that are very popular these days so I have chosen this song that was one of the OST of “While you are sleeping”. Here is, Roy Kim’s; You Belong to My World!”

It was coming.

It was coming.

“You belong to my world… You belong to my heart—” The song played and before I knew it, I had burst into another wave of tears and sadness. My nose was blocked and I couldn’t breathe so I had to breathe through my mouth, Baekhyun’s wail filling my ears. Mark and Jackson looked back at us, shocked at both our reactions when Jackson clicked the radio button to put it off.

“Okay, okay. I’m putting it off!” Jackson told us and I gasped for breath, wiping my tears on my sleeve when Mark told us that we had arrived. When I looked up, I realized that it was a place that held so much memories.

Baekhyun looked out of the window, his eyes red from the crying. “Why are we in South Africa?” He asked softly and Mark tilted his head at him at his sentence.

“What South Africa?” He asked. “This is Seoul Zoo.”

“Seoul Zoo?” Baekhyun’s voice rose an octave, looking at me. “Ong Harin… You lied?!” He screeched but I was too engulfed in my own feelings to even care. Seoul Zoo had such good memories and I knew I would go through the chaos a hundred times just to be with my Exode friends again.

“I lied!” I answered to Baekhyun, sobbing. “South Africa is in another continent!”

“What’s a continent?” Baekhyun asked, his lips turning down again.

“I… don’t know!” I answered, crying. “I’m sorry, I love you!”

“It’s okay, I love you too!” Baekhyun shouted back, blowing his nose on my shirt and I let him. Mark and Jackson were staring at us, frozen. I couldn’t imagine what was going through their heads. They finally brought us out of the car and made us put on our masks.

Once we bought tickets with a bit of social distancing, me and Baekhyun walked towards the only animal that Baekhyun wanted to see.

The giraffes.

Mark and Jackson were trailing behind us and both of us just stood there, staring at the giraffe. Baekhyun blinked at it, the giraffes bending it’s long neck to eat grass.

“It… really does look like….” Baekhyun’s voice trailed off. “Chanyeol.”

“It does.” I told him, blinking rapidly. “Let’s go to the starfish. Sehun was my star.” I told Baekhyun and even if it was cheesy, he nodded.

“What’s a starfish?” He asked and my heart felt heavy again so I stopped walking, trying to blink back the tears. He saw me about to cry and he was preparing himself to follow my lead and cry with me, his eyes brimming with tears. “What’s a starfish?”

“I don’t know!” I burst out, water spilling out of my eyes. “Patrick?” I wailed and Baekhyun wailed back.

“Who’s Patrick?!” He asked and I shook my head.

“I don’t know!”

“You both need therapists.” I heard Mark say behind us and he took Baekhyun’s hand while Jackson took mine, leading us to the starfish. “Let’s go to the starfish.”

[The return of the chanyeol giraffe meme]

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I had just woken up with a headache and I knew that it would be tonight that Sehun would be visiting again. I lost the count of days and knew that I was just looking forward to sleep every day. Baekhyun was already awake when we heard Mark and Jackson enter my mansion. I heard a bang and I knew they were preparing food for me and Baekhyun and as much as I didn’t want to go down and see them, I was famished.

My footsteps padded against the wooden floor and when I reached down, I saw that Mark and Jackson stood in front of me with their arms crossed. I blinked at them when I saw a banner strung across the wall behind them with the words “This is an intervention.”

I hated their interventions. The last time we had an intervention was when Mark and I were still dating and we made Jackson super awkward because of one fight we had. He made up an intervention all of his own against me and Mark. I looked at them, and they told me to come down the stairs.

“This is an intervention.” Mark said and I nodded.

“I can tell.”

“Ong Harin, you need help.” Jackson told me and I blinked. I already knew that, but I didn’t want to admit I was being self destructive. I was just missing Exodus.

“You sleep all the time. You drink all the time.” Mark began.

“She cried over a starfish!” Jackson butted in and Mark raised a hand to Jackson to tell him to calm down. I just stood in front of them, not wanting to listen but I knew that since it was an intervention; we had rules.

I was about to tell him I was fine when suddenly the floor creaked behind me and I heard Baekhyun speak in Korean. He was so used of being around Mark and Jackson that I couldn’t rememeber the last time he spoke Exodian. Then again, I couldn’t rememeber the last time we were awake.

“Ong Harin—Where are the sleeping pills?” Baekhyun rasped and he stopped behind me when he saw Mark and Jackson.

“Sleeping pills? You’ve been taking sleeping pills?!” Mark exclaimed. “Okay, this is not good. Come here and sit here right now.”

I was dragged over to the couch and I saw Baekhyun shuffle to the fridge nonchalantly, taking out a bottle of soju at 3 pm in the afternoon like an alcoholic. He sat on the floor and opened it, staring at all three of us.

“Harin, what is wrong with you?” Jackson demanded and looked down on my feet. I knew they were worried but what would I say?

“I need to sleep to talk to Sehun.” I mumbled under my breath and Jackson gave me a confused look.

“Call him!”

“It doesn’t work like that!” I yelled, frustrated. My heart hurt and I didn’t want to talk to them about why I was feeling this way.

“I think it’s what we’re thinking.” Mark told Jackson, nodding. “She’s heartbroken by that bastard. I bet you gave your virginity to him, didn’t you? And he was an asshole and left you for someone else.”

“Sehun’s the guy we met, right?” Jackson asked, fire in his eyes. “No worries, Harin. We know how to fix this. Come out!”

He suddenly called and I was flustered. Who did he bring to my house? I hated how comfortable they were in my personal space but I couldn’t blame them because I was the one who gave them the key. I turned to see the one girl I tried to beat up because she talked bad about my brother walk in, her eyes on me.

I scowled at my two friends. “The FUCK?! You brought Jennie?”

Jennie didn’t seem bothered at my distaste of them bringing her to my place. Instead, she stood before me, placing her hands on her hips as she stared at me pointedly.

“Look, you lil’ bitch.” She began and I realized that they had hired her to pep talk me. They probably thought that I needed some of that girl energy. “I know he probably dumped you—but if that happens, you dump him back!”

I blinked and for some reason, Jennie trying to cheer me up made me cry. My emotions were all over the place; a tear slide down my cheek as she kept on talking. I turned to see Baekhyun blinking back his tears by the fridge, the bottle of alcohol in his hand.

“You gotta have bad bitch energy!” Jennie yelled out at me and I jumped, beginning to weep at her words. “That’s it. Cry it out today and tomorrow— you’re going to be a new woman! You have to GO SOLO!”

Baekhyun bawled, lifting the bottle up to his lips and drinking from it. Jennie was pumped up, Mark and Jackson cheering for her as she continued.

“Where does that bastard live? We’ll go and teach him a lesson!” She asked me and I replied, sobbing.

“IN ANOTHER WORLD!” I wailed and she pumped her fists up in the air, satisfied.

“That is the SPIRIT!” She cheered. “Act like he’s in another world! Like he’s doesn’t exist!” She turned to Mark and Jackson, asking what the name of the guy is.

“Uh.. Oh Sehun.” Mark replied and she turned back to me.

“FUCK OH SEHUN! Who needs Oh Sehun? You got to have that bad bitch energy so when you see him again, you gotta ask him; “BITCH? Look at you! Look at me!”.” Jennie rattled on. “You getting it now, Ong Harin? No guy is worth your tears. You! What’s her name?!”

She pointed to Baekhyun who was hiccuping. He blinked at her.

“Chanyeol.” He replied.

“I know Chanyeol must have been your fire! She must have kept you warm when you were cold!” Jennie began. “Well, Chanyeol ain’t no bitch if she takes your light away from you!”

Oh no.

I saw Baekhyun’s eyes widen, hugging the soju bottle. “Chanyeol would put out the nightlight when he thought I was asleep.” Baekhyun whispered.

“Right! She’s selfish! She was your fire but that fire is gone now! Poof! Nada!” Jennie yelled at him and he bawled his eyes out.

“Chanyeol is gone!” Baekhyun yelled out. Jennie looked satisfied, turning to Mark and Jackson, holding out a hand.

“You’re paying me for two people, right?” Jennie asked Mark who rolled his eyes, grabbing a thick stack of money and handing it to her. She inserted it in her bra and swaggered away, leaving both me and Baekhyun drowning in our own tears.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Back in the Elven Ruins]

Wooseung was in a bad mood. He had just fought with Seungwoo about the same thing over and over again. He hated being called delusional. He thought if he explained it to Seungwoo, he would believe him—but no. Seungwoo called him crazy and told him to rest. It was driving Wooseung mad. Tao was no where to be seen and when he finally spotted the time mage, he was sitting in a small room in the elven ruins with books splayed out in front of him.

“Fuck the Scorpio ring!” Wooseung yelled, angry.

“You really should stop picking fights with people just because they don’t believe you. Your impulsiveness will get us in trouble.” Tao said to him, his eyes on a page when Wooseung scoffed.

“Why are you not doing anything?” He demanded. He hated that they were just lounging day by day, with no plan. “Each day that passes, he’s planning something to get back at us!”

“I’ve been reading.” Tao replied, calmly. “We can’t win with numbers, Wooseung. We don’t have numbers. We have to use our brains. There has to be a way.” He told Wooseung who was about to say something when they heard a cheer on the hallway.

“Lucas WongYukhei is awake! He’s awake! Baby is awake!” Chittapon Ten yelled out happily and Wooseung saw him leap into the air. “I’m going to make a basket of fruit for him! My Keeper is awake!”

Wooseung would celebrate but he let out a frustrated sigh. He decided to leave Tao to find Uncle Rumpel. But even Uncle Rumpel had been staying with Haechan and if Wooseung was reading the room right, Uncle Rumpel was sad about something. There was certain look on his face everytime he looked at Haechan.

Wooseung walked towards the throne room where everyone was camping out. Sehun sat on a chair, his face exhuasted. He had been overturning every book that was left over in the Elven Ruins and reading them. He had been awake trying to talk to the scholars if they knew how to make a portal. The answer had always been the same.

“Portals are made by Elves, a lot of them. We don’t even have one Elf, let alone six.” They were saying and Wooseung heard a racquet. He turned to see Lucas and his floppy brown hair walk into the throne room, everyone minding their own business.

He must have been happy because he was awake and he had been sleeping for a while. Wooseung didn’t pay attention to him until Lucas spoke.

“Yoooo!” He greeted the NCT members. “Yo” seemed to be a giant thing and Wooseung simply watched him stand in the middle of the throne room quizzingly.

“Yo, fat boy!” He called to Sehun who turned to look at him. “When’s the next war with Oh Shin? Why are we all sitting here and doing nothing? Is your father dead?”

“You mean, my uncle—Shun.” Sehun corrected him tiredly and Wooseung’s eyes widened at Lucas’ WongYoKhei’s response.

“Nahhh, man! Oh Shin! Your daddy!” He yelled loudly.

Lucas turned to look at all of them confused and before he was going to piss off more people, Wooseung leapt in and dragged him away.

“What—”

“Look at me. It’s Oh Shin, right? Not Oh Shun?” He asked carefully and Lucas looked at him like he was crazy.

“Oh Shin. Sehun’s daddy.” He answered and Wooseung attacked Lucas, hugging him tightly. “Yo, man. You want some huggles from Lucas?”

Lucas wasn’t affected by the deity ring. Why?

Is this how Harin felt when she finally uncharmed her friends?

Wooseung felt a flicker of hope and that was enough.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	41. welcome home

Tao stood before them pointedly in a room that was close in the throne room. Lucas was still confused. Wooseung was ecstatic. Tao felt as if he was given a group of people that were wild cards and he didn’t know if he could work with it. To be honest, he knew it would be easier if he went on his own—But with Wooseungs temperament, he knew that wasn’t happening.

“One question, why is he not affected by the ring?” Wooseung asked Lucas as if he wasn’t there. Lucas blinked at the two men, flexing his muscles as he grunted. “You’re… I don’t know, the time mage? I’m Dark Magic—”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” A voice was saying as male ran towards them. Jaehyun ducked behind them, an expression of a run-away fugitive painted on his face. He grabbed Lucas and hid behind him. “Cover me. Johnny has been sticking to me all day, I couldn’t—”

“JAEHYUN! JAEHYUN, WHERE ARE YOU?” Johnny’s bellowing could be heard from the hallway. Wooseung rolled his eyes. Keepers and their masters.

“Jesus, if only people loved me enough to stick with me.” He mumbled.

“Haechan.” Tao reminded him and Wooseung paused, realizing that it was true. “Johnny’s gone. You here because of what I think you’re here for, yes?”

“If you mean the fact that Wooseung smacked me and demanded that I tell him that I know it’s Oh Shin and not Oh Shun, then yes.” Jaehyun replied, still behind Lucas. “I told Rumpelstiltskin to join us. I presume he’s not affected by it as well. He’s a dark magic leprechaun. Speaking of which, where are your leprechaun pets? The one with colors as names. Avocado Green and whatnot?”

“In the sky.” Tao replied. He had told them to go back to do whatever they had to do. Oh Shin would definitely try to reuse them once more and Tao cared deeply for the leprechauns. “He’s here.”

Rumpelstiltskin emerged from the shadows and his small body hopped over to them. Everyone could see that he extra careful, the male looking around before telling him that he was playing hide-and-seek with Haechan. Wooseung began to feel annoyed. How could he be playing at a time like this? He opened his mouth when Tao cut in.

“We need to find out how to make the Scorpio ring null. Back to Wooseung’s original question: Why are you not affected?” He asked Lucas who was still standing there with a confused look on his face. “Are you an Elf? Dark Magic?”

“Uh… No. I’m immune.” Lucas replied. “Johnny is impenetrable but I’m immune.”

“I mean, I know you’re immune. I’ve seen you eat wild poisonous berries and grab the venomous snake from Harin’s shack before but—Is that even a power?” Wooseung asked and Lucas nodded.

“I’m immune to almost everything.” He said back. “Illusions and charms don’t work on me. SM didn’t think that was a power so they didn’t take me in. I was the only person Senior Donghae failed to extract memories from. His powers don’t work on me.”

They were all quiet. It seemed… plausible.

“Okay, fine. Whatever.” Wooseung shrugged. “Any ideas on how to make the Scorpio ring magic go away?”

“I have been researching.” Tao replied, and Wooseung saw his eyes flicker momentarily to Rumpelstiltskin. It was like both of them knew something, but he couldn’t pinpoint it. Tao lunged over a book and opened it, dust filling the air. “It’s a crystal.”

“What does it do?” Jaehyun asked, squinting at the words. “And what kind of language is this? It’s not Exodian.”

Wooseung stared at the book and saw that it was in a language that he couldn’t recognize, but Tao seemed to read it without any problem. He scanned the pages with his eyes before speaking.

“It’s a crystal that the first generation of elves made. As you know, the rings were in the possession of elves before they disappeared. This crystal was made by them in case the rings fell into the wrong hands.” Tao said, his finger gliding over the paper. “It is said that the many elves have died over the making of the crystal.”

“Uncle, wouldn’t you know something about it?” Wooseung asked Rumpelstiltskin who had seated himself on a chair. “You were made by the elves.”

“I was made by the second to the third generation of elves. After they made the leprechauns, but I have heard of it.” Rumpel told Wooseung, a hand patting Wooseung’s shoulder. “It is a myth and as much as I don’t want you all to be chasing myths, there is more possibility of it being true. The Elves were smart. The crystal would have been made as a back up plan for if humans ever got hold of the rings.”

“The thing is, the crystal itself doesn’t only null out deity magic.” Tao said. “It nulls out all magic. All mages will be without powers.”

“What do we do when we find the crystal?” Jaehyun asked. “Do we have to give it to the Royal Headmaster?”

“No, we put it in the highest point.” Tao answered. “I don’t know where that is—”

“The giants.” Lucas butted in, innocently. “I heard of the crystal. With the giants, there is a mountain. I have never been there but it is said that it contains a lot of magic because it is charged from the energy from the other worlds. But normal mages can’t stand on top, not with the amount of magic coursing through there. They’ll get burned.”

“Then how? If you’re immune to magic—"

“I’m immune to a lot of magic but not that much magic, fat boy.” Lucas replied. “The magic burns you, it’s the highest point on Exodus.”

“Well, that’s another problem after another.” Tao mused.

“The crystal can be up on the point only by an Elf.” Lucas told them. “Not one elf, actually. A lot of elves. We don’t have any elves.”

“Putting it up isn’t a problem.” Rumpelstiltskin said to him. “The problem is standing there.”

“Why wouldn’t it be a problem—” Wooseung’s voice was cut off by Tao who butted in.

“Do you have any idea where we can find the crystal?” He asked Rumpelstilskin. The leprechaun nodded, laying his head in his hands.

“The Union of Serpents.” He told them. “Their species protected the Elves for generations. They would have it, if it exists. It’s close by, since we’re in the Elven ruins. You should go and talk to the Serpent Queen.”

“Queen Medusa?” Tao asked, nodding. “We can do that. We’ll take it one problem at a time.”

They sat there, staring at each other for awhile when Rumpelstiltskin spoke.

“You should all go on foot. I refuse to bring Haechan. He’s a child and he deserves his rest.”

Tao nodded. He knew that Rumpelstiltskin wanted to spend his time with Haechan, his lips curling up into a smile. If they were to take the rainbow, they would have to bring Haechan and he knew Uncle Rumpel would want Haechan to rest. Haechan was an inquisitive child and he won’t stop with the questions.

Tao closed his eyes when a thought ran through his mind.

If only the Zodiacs would help.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Renjun, Dreamweaver; with expensive pen. Poor Jeno.]

Sehun stood by the chair, scholars surrounding him. It was hurdle after hurdle and the wind mage felt defeated. Namjoon stood beside him, trying to give him the support he needed. Sehun was thankful towards the Dreamweaver, but even Namjoon’s dreams were jumbled these days. Sehun licked his lips, Namjoon thumbing through the books they found in the Elven ruins as scholars would come up to them to give them bits and pieces of information that were irrelevant when Lay came running over.

It wasn’t in panic, but more of excitement.

“She’s awake.” Lay said to Sehun and he jolted up, hearing that his sister had finally woke up. Namjoon’s eyes widened and Sehun nodded, running over to where Sana was. Lay was on the clock constantly, over and over again. Sehun saw her look around, shocked and when Sehun stepped in front of her—she spoke softly.

“Brother.” Sana said and Sehun nodded, a hand going to hold hers. Sana opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but she struggled. She looked frustrated and Sehun gripped her hand, Sana closing her eyes.

“She hasn’t spoken at all. In her life.” Lay told Sehun. “So, it’s probably hard for her to communicate. It’ll take time. I’ll tell Heechul to prepare a language spell.”

Sehun nodded and Sana looked up at him, her mouth opened again before she gave up and slumped back. Sehun let out a breath. How frustrated she must feel. He reached up to pat the head of his twin and her lips curled up into a smile.

“It’s okay. Take your time.” Sehun told her gently and she tilted her head at him pointedly, not understanding what he was saying. “I’ll be here.”

Lay smiled at the scene before him. The way Sehun was handling everything was refreshing. Lay had always seen Sehun as the youngest in EXO because he was, but to see him like this was different and it hit different. Sehun turned to him to tell him to take care of his sister, Lay nodded and ushered for her to get some more rest.

“Renjun—Come back here!” The door from the front of the throne room suddenly burst open and Sehun jumped just to see two Dreamweaver’s in front of him. Renjun was holding a big piece of parchment and rapidly walking to him, followed by Jeno who was still wearing a suit.

“Renjun…. Slow down.” Jeno was telling him but Renjun didn’t listen. Sehun lifted an eyebrow, wondering how they came and Jeno gave an exasperated sigh before loosening his tie. “Senior Sehun.”

“Jeno.” Sehun greeted, motioning him over to the table in the middle of the throne room. “To what do I owe this visit to? Our appointment to visit Harin is not until tomorrow. And how did you come? Rumpelstiltskin was just around here.”

“Oh, he came and picked us up. Renjun went into his dreams.” Jeno replied, Rumpelstilskin and Haechan coming up from behind. “I just came from work and Renjun here threw a tantrum once I got home because he wanted to show you something. I told him that it could wait but—”

“I told him I’ll tell Nana that he was drinking again.” Renjun said cheekily, blinking at Sehun. “Uncle Sehun, you didn’t grow a mustache.” Renjun observed and Sehun raised an eyebrow.

“Why would I grow a mustache?”

“No idea. Jisung has been dreaming of a mustached man so I guess I was just guessing.” Renjun told him, putting the heavy parchment on the table and rolling it wide open. Sehun stood up and humored the younger Dreamweaver, knowing he had to listen to whatever Renjun had to say in order to satisfy him. “I dreamt of this. Here.”

He was proud of it, alright. Jeno let out a sigh, a hand going up to rub his head.

“Renjun broke his bed when I told him that we should wait until tomorrow when you come over to us. I don’t know how important it is but I haven’t dreamt of it so—”

“It’s important, Jeno!” Renjun answered, glaring at Jeno who immediately shut up. “Look at it!”

Rumpelstiltskin was quiet and for a moment it seemed like Sehun saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes, Rumpelstiltskin excusing himself suddenly. Renjun had drawn multiple suns and moons, his artistic side showing but Sehun had no idea what it was.

“What is it?”

“Exactly.” Jeno pointed out and Renjun growled at Jeno, turning to Sehun.

“It’s a solar eclipse!” Renjun said, eagerly looking at Sehun with his eyes shining. “It’s going to happen very soon. Maybe in two days. It’s when the suns and moons align in all the worlds and all magic will drop down.”

“Uh…” Sehun mumbled. “Thank you for the information, Renjun. The picture is very pretty.” Sehun had no idea why it was relevant. If more than anything, he needed a way to make more magic for a portal, not stop it.

“You’re welcome. I’m giving you the picture.” Renjun told him, patting the parchment proudly before looking around. “I think you should frame it. Put it up there, above the throne.” He pointed at the spot and Sehun found himself nodding, not wanting to disappoint the younger male.

“I will do that.” Sehun replied.

Renjun hopped off the place he was standing before looking at Jeno. “Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s go home. Nana would be awake by now.” He told Jeno, his smile more evil than good. Jeno let out a huff, turning to Sehun.

“If Nana ever asks, I came here and drank with you because you’re a client.” He told Sehun and Sehun nodded, telling him he got his back. “Thank you so much, Senior. I’ll see you tomorrow when you come for the appointment.”

In another room of the Elven ruins, Rumpelstilskin was talking to Tao and Wooseung who had just heard the news.

“We need to leave and find the crystal soon then.” Tao said, turning to Wooseung. “The eclipse. It’s a sign. If magic drops down for a moment, then we’ll be able to go up to the highest point without a problem.”

“How many minutes do you think we have?” Wooseung asked. “Half an hour? Ten minutes?”

“Renjun didn’t say but it’s probably ten minutes or so. Maybe fifteen.” Rumpelstiltskin said to them. “Eclipses don’t last long. It’s a fleeting moment.”

“Gather everyone.” Tao told Wooseung who nodded, standing up. Rumpelstiltskin wished them good luck and as much as Tao knew it would be easier with him around, he also knew that time was of the essence for the dark leprechaun.

“Thank you.” Tao whispered; his eyes closed. In his mind, he thanked the Zodiacs over and over again.

They were on his side, after all.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Ong Mansion]

Jennie had pumped me up. I was in the living room with Baekhyun, the music blaring out in the background as I bounced up and down. We were going to exercise all the soju out. It was time to change our lives and stop crying, and maybe pay our way to finding another portal on Earth. I was on one of my father’s journals. In the end, he was an archeologist. He would have studied a bit about portals, no?

Baekhyun was brushing his teeth violently as he moved his shoulders side to side. We had been streaming GOT7’s music for the past hour so their Youtube view count would increase and honestly, I was sick of it. Baekhyun wasn’t though—it was new to his ears since music in Exodus was so much more different.

“Baek—BAEK!” I yelled his name and he looked at me, with the toothbrush in his mouth. One thing about both of us these days was the fact that we were weak. It was the amount of sleep we were getting and the pills we were popping. I struggled to push the couch away.

“Yeah?” He asked as I struggled. “Why do you want to move the couch?”

“I want to zoomba. Come, you’re doing it with me.” I told him as my frail arms tried to push the couch away to make space.

“You can just wait for Mark and Jackson.” He told me, spitting the toothpaste out and gargling his mouth. He had dropped a few pounds because we were both eating only one meal a day. When I glared at him, toddled to the side. He tried to push it away, shoving it with all his might when he gave up.

“How are we so weak?” He complained and I crossed my arms at him.

“It’s because we’ve been drinking almost every night. Get off the couch and help me. When Jackson and Mark come back, I get to show them that we did something productive. They almost sent me to rehab.” I told Baekhyun. Mark and Jackson were around me on the clock and it was honestly scary on my part.

Some nights they would stay over. Some nights, they would be calling every two hours. They cleaned the house, stocked up the fridge, threw my very expensive sleeping pills down the drain and confiscated my phone. They refused to let me out of the house because they were scared of us ordering more medication and to be honest’ even if we weren’t in rehab, it felt like it.

Baekhyun made a face, standing up. Mark and Jackson weren’t here yet and they had a meeting since morning so today Baekhyun and I decided to surprise them with a changed lifestyle. Instead of pushing the couch away, I saw Baekhyun glow in front of me and before I knew it; he shot into my chest and had used his second skill on me.

I felt a burst of energy and laughed, hearing Baekhyun laugh from inside me too. I pushed the couch away easily this time and Baekhyun was urging me to move more. He chuckled from inside of me and I began to leap up and down; realizing that Baekhyun’s powers made me feel so much lighter than I usually was. Amidst all that playing, I didn’t realize that there were two people staring at me and Baekhyun while we played; the groceries falling onto the floor from shock.

I turned around and suddenly Baekhyun left my body to appear beside me, his eyes wide as mine. I saw Mark and Jackson stare at us, blinking rapidly as they tried to make sense of the situation in front of them.

“Did you just---” Mark began, licking his lips.

“Did you just go into her?” Jackson’s voice rose and I blinked, Baekhyun frozen on the spot.

“Oh no.” Mark mumbled as he staggered, Jackson bringing a hand and raising it to his head.

And before we knew it, both of them had fainted on my living room floor.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat with Baekhyun in front of Mark and Jackson who were staring at us like we were aliens. Jackson was pacing around the room, still trying to process the information. Baekhyun was chewing on a piece of gum and he coughed slowly.

“So, you’re saying; that all this time… You were at another world?” Jackson asked and we both nodded. “And that you have powers… And the whole thing of you and your brother going to allocate your assets was fake?”

“Yes.” I mumbled.

“And Oh Sehun did not break your heart, but you broke a portal and can’t go back to Edodus—”

“Exodus.” Baekhyun whispered.

“—anymore.” Jackson said, putting his arms on his hips. “And now you have two brothers because a god put a dark soul into your brother’s body and now, they are in different bodies?”

“Don’t even go there, I have a headache.” Mark told Jackson. Mark was sitting on a chair in front of us, his hands clasped together. “You’re saying that when you said that he’s in another world, he’s literally in another world?”

“Yes.” I whispered.

“Chanyeol, too?” Mark asked Baekhyun who nodded and slumped back on the couch. “Ah, fuck. I knew that your family was weird but I thought it was some mafia shit and not “I am the girl version of Harry Potter”.”

“Do you have wands?” Jackson demanded and I shook my head.

“We have powers, we’re mages not wizards.” I told him softly and Jackson let out a huff.

“Now it makes sense why you were crying so much. I knew you weren’t the type to cry over a guy.” Jackson said, stopping in front of us.

“There was one time when you came and visited me and a guy flew down the window.” I told him. “That was Kris. He is our Senior. Try to remember.” I told Jackson whose eyes widened.

“I thought it was a dream!” He exclaimed. “Okay, okay, okay. Hold up. What are you going to do now, then?”

I blinked, not understanding what he meant. What did he mean, what are we going to do now? We were stuck. Jackson stared at me before smacking my shoulder.

“What are you going to do now? How do we make one of those portal thingy’s and go back to your Eggdodus—”

“Exodus.” Baekhyun corrected him again. “We can’t. There is only one portal to Earth from Exodus and we broke it.”

We sat there in silence and I had already given up a long time ago. Baekhyun and I couldn’t cry anymore, both of us knowing that it was a hard pill to swallow but we swallowed it anyway. But Jackson didn’t seem to understand and refused to let us sit there, doing nothing.

“Look.” Jackson began, Mark looking up at his friend. “Listen to me. I believe that with science and magic, anything is possible. And even if it isn’t, I really want to read about all this. I told you her family was weird!” Jackson yelled at Mark who rolled his eyes. “All my conspiracy theories all pointed to blood money and a gang ring—Which is not very far off.”

“It’s very far off.” Mark replied.

“But whoop! I can’t believe it! Our friend is Hermione Granger!”

“I keep telling you, we’re not the same.” I answered, Jackson already looking around the room excitedly.

Jackson was one of a kind and when he obsessed over something—he obsessed over it. I remember when he had once pulled up my family history because he and Bambam were a little too interested in my family background. He hardly gave up when he put his mind on it and I was usually like this. It was just months of stress and war exhausted me.

“Come here and tell me all about it. From the start.” He urged me, grabbing the box that I had left on the living room floor when Seungwoo and Wooseung came with me to find the Zodiacs. I licked my lips, turning to Baekhyun who was uninterested, his eyes fluttering close.

With a nod, I dropped down onto the ground and began to tell Jackson about everything, Jackson’s eyes running over the papers excitedly. Mark joined us and before we knew it, we were reading through every paragraph and every book we could find. Baekhyun hummed on the couch, Jackson thumbing through each and every page. I saw the page that my father wrote and he had written “No portal???” between Exodus and Eve, and I remembered the day I first saw it.

“What are you reading?” I asked Mark who was engrossed in a book.

“Hans Anderson book.” He said to me, showing it to me. It was a book of his stories and I realized that I hadn’t told him about Hans Anderson’s full story. “I still can’t believe that he’s alive.”

“He’s a cursed soul.” I told him. “Apparently, his first soul was a woman who committed the first murder so he was sent to Eve to be with Ophiuchus.”

Mark’s eyebrows frowned. “You’re saying that he was born as Eve, the Adam and Eve? The one with the apple? You’re Christian, aren’t you?”

I paused. I haven’t thought of it like that. “I don’t remember. I mean, I guess. His name was Evelyn something. I remember seeing it in his house, it was a big picture above everything else. When I visited the deities, it was also a statue.”

Mark was already on his phone, searching something up.

“That’s why Eve is called Eve, isn’t it?” He asked me. “Because someone named Eve was sent to Eve. In the Bible, Adam and Even were banished because they ate a forbidden apple.”

“Yeah…” My voice trailed. I wasn’t a religious person, I just prayed when I wanted to get something off my chest. “I just know he murdered someone and because it was the first murder, the Zodiacs were crazy and sent him to Eve.”

“The Zodiacs seem petty as fuck.” Jackson mumbled and Mark chuckled, his eyes on his screen.

“Eve’s real name was Evelyn Victoria Rubenstein.” Mark said, looking up to me. I tried to jog my memory, trying to remember Han’s first real name when Baekhyun’s voice floated by from the couch.

“Evelyn Victoria Rubenstein was a writer in Exodus.” He told me and I raised an eyebrow, looking at him. He had his face on the side of the couch, looking at us. “Remember that one time we went to the library together after you found out about Eve?”

I nodded. “It had poetry about Eve and all, no?”

“Yeah. Evelyn Victoria Rubenstein was the writer. She’s widely known in Exodus for her detailed stories about Eve and that is what our parents would read to us before bed as bed time stories.” Baekhyun said, leaning back. “She wrote the first book in Exodus.”

“That’s not right.” Mark said, frowning. “If Hans Anderson is Eve, aka Evelyn Victoria Rubenstein and he was banished to Eve, how did he go to become a writer in Exodus if there is no portal?”

I paused, blinking. Baekhyun was interested now, sitting up.

“If there was a portal to Exodus from Eve, why would Eve be a myth to us?” Baekhyun asked Mark. “No one has ever gone to Eve before. And no one has ever came from Eve too.”

“I mean, it makes sense, right?” Mark asked, Jackson looking up from his book. “You were so engulfed in your emotions, you didn’t bother to check, didn’t you? Connect the dots, Harin. Evelyn was the first person who killed someone and she was banished to Eve… Which is a world called Eve, named after her. But she’s also a writer in Exodus who wrote the first book. You also know that Ophiuchus--”

“Ophiuchus is a deity that breaks the rules.” Jackson added. “Maybe he was the one who helped her go to Exodus and she then became a writer. That would mean there would be a portal from Eve to Exodus.”

“But my father wrote—” I began, pointing at the “No portal” that was written when Mark rolled up a piece of paper and knocked it against my head.

“It says there: question mark, question mark, question mark. Question marks mean, he doesn’t know. Besides, he opened a portal to Eve, didn’t he?” Mark asked me and I nodded slowly. Baekhyun was staring at Mark and Jackson, his eyes hopeful and before I knew it, Baekhyun jumped off the couch and tackled Mark.

I felt my heart beat and I did the one thing I should have done in a long time. I grabbed my phone and facetimed Hans Anderson.

Baekhyun rolled off Mark and eagerly sat beside me, all of us listening to the beeping sound of the phone when it was answered once against my Hans’ nose. He sniffled and squinted.

“Hans!” I yelled out, a whole part of me praying that what Mark said was true. “Hans, I have question.”

“The answer to that question is yes, young child.” Hans replied immediately and my heart bubbled with happiness. “Took you long enough. I wondered how long you’d beat yourself up.”

I turned red with embarrassment.

“So, it’s true then? We can go back to Exodus through Eve?” I asked and Hans gave us an “Mhmm.”.

“Lucifer!” His voice suddenly rang out again. “Lucifer! We need one more passport for the mage! Oh, Savior. I was waiting for this day.” Hans gushed. “Your friends are smart people.” He complimented and Mark chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

“I do have to tell you about the portal, though.” Hans began and I nodded eagerly. “The portal is in a forest called the Cedar of Gods and only shows up when someone of Evian blood is near.”

“How do we know where it is?” I asked, Hans humming.

“Find the black tree. When you adoptive mother’s soul was taken away from her because of the portal, your Sote buried her body near the portal and it is now a beautiful black tree. Have you never wondered why you never had to sacrifice anything to your Sote?” Hans asked and I nodded. I didn’t even know Sotes needed sacrifice until my Exode friends told me.

“Your Sote never needed any sacrifice because the people who has seen the tree would sacrifice something to it every new moon. They are superstitious people and because the tree is black, they believe it to be sacred. That is why your Sote never needed a sacrifice.”

He gave a small clicking noise with his tongue. “But the portal has a defense system, young child. Your father, mother, and brother were sucked and affected by it because your father didn’t spill your blood. If you are to bring the mage and your friends, you must spill your blood onto the ground to disable it.”

“My father died because of that, didn’t he?” I asked Hans who nodded. “And what do you mean, my friends—”

“We’re going, too! I figured out everything!” Mark butted in and I protested. “You were killing yourself with alcohol for almost two weeks and we don’t get to venture out for an adventure?”

“Handling me and Baekhyun for two weeks was enough of an adventure for you!” I told Mark who tutted. Hans, who was listening, laughed.

“So, you’re Eve? The Adam and Eve?” I asked Hans, not understanding how I didn’t get the hint when he said “first murder” and “first woman”.

“Yes, child. I was Eve and I was sent to Ophiuchus, the deity naming the world after me. However, Eve is such a dark place. The land has no ability to grow life because of the acidity of the air around it. I was tormented every day with the pain so Ophiuchus sent me to Exodus and there, I became the first writer to talk about Eve.”

“And how about the portal now? Is it still working?” I asked.

“There were two portals to Eve.” He told me. “One was in the Elven ruins and it was broken by the Elves. Another one is disabled and can only be opened with the Savior’s blood. They believe only the one to reunite the four worlds should be able to go between the four worlds.”

“Ah.” I thanked him and Hans chuckled, telling me that it was about time.

“A Korean representative will be sending you the young mage’s passport. We’ll handle the process. I wish you good luck on your journey, young one.” Hans said and before I knew it, the phone call ended and I blinked.

We were going back to Exodus.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Elven Ruins]

They were going to creep around. Tao already knew that they had to leave to the Serpent Union as fast as possible, he and Wooseung were waiting for Jaehyun. The moon had risen into the sky and it wasn’t long till Lucas and Jaehyun appeared from the shadows.

“What did you tell Chittapon Ten?” Jaehyun asked Lucas who shrugged.

“I left a note!” He said proudly. “To Johnny, not to Ten.”

“Oh. What did it say?” Jaehyun asked him, frowning.

“Nothing. I told him to take care of Ten and I’ll take care of you.” Lucas patted Jaehyun’s back as they began to make way through the Elven ruins. The cold breeze was enough for them to shiver but all of them had their fair share of coats. Tao led them and his silver-ish hair shone under the moonlight as they trudged past the broken pillars.

“Where do you think you’re going?” A voice floated by and Tao froze, recognizing it. He turned to see Luhan staring pointedly at them. Luhan looked pissed, his eyes flaring up. Tao opened his mouth, about to explain when Luhan walked towards them.

“We have something to do.” Wooseung told Luhan who ignored him.

“Really? And you wouldn’t tell me about it?” Luhan asked Tao who diverted his gaze. Luhan was the closest of a friend to Tao and he hated keeping things from Luhan—but then again, his whole life was mystery to all of them. “Tao…”

“You wouldn’t believe me if we told you.” Tao said to Luhan, the male tilting his head at his friend when he sighed.

“Then I won’t ask. But I’m coming with you.” Luhan said nonchalantly. Tao let out a relieved sigh. Luhan was used to Tao’s secrecy and they had a mutual understanding. Jaehyun and Lucas just stood there, Luhan turning to them. “Well, aren’t we going?”

“Y-yes…” Tao stuttered, turning back as they began to travel through towards the Serpent Union. It has been awhile since he has been there, Tao an explorer of some kind. He led the team past the ruins as a whistle of nightingales sang melodies in their ears. They were silent, not knowing what to say to each other.

“We have to walk past the mountain.” Tao told them and right as he said, there were mountains on either side with a path going through. It was easy enough and Tao had been down this road a hundred of times. The mist began to gather and they walked through the mountains, their whispers echoing into the darkness.

“How long is this going to take?” Wooseung asked Tao who didn’t seem to be bothered by the journey. “It’s been half an hour.”

“A while more.” Tao replied easily and their trip was uneventful much to Wooseung’s suspicions that it would take more than just casual walking. Wooseung, being the most impatient then began to lead. He walked in front of Tao and Luhan with Lucas as they began to make small talk. They began to emerge from the mountains and into a land with caves surrounding them.

There were hissing sounds and Wooseung froze when suddenly creatures that seemed like half humans, half snakes began to show themselves. Their lower bodies were made of reptilian tails and they held spears up high at the sight of visitors. They looked very threatening and Wooseung was about to say something when Tao patted his shoulder.

Wooseung found himself making way for the time mage and Luhan. All of them then stood in a straight line when it was a sudden change of demeanor. The serpents who were once defensive stopped and finally bowed, Wooseung frowning at how different they suddenly become.

“I traveled a lot.” Tao told them softly. “They know me.”

“Eife-n’Tao.” They hissed, bowing down onto him. “It has been awhile.”

“It has.” Tao nodded, smiling at them and Wooseung felt himself wondering what kind of life Tao has led. “I’m here to seek information, my lovely creatures. Please, bring us to your Queen.”

All it took was Tao’s statement and they all scattered, motioning the mages and Lucas to follow them. It was like a village, except it wasn’t houses but caves. Young serpents with human upper bodies and snake tails danced as drums and flutes made melodies.

“How do you know them?” Luhan asked Tao who calmly followed them.

“I used to travel a lot.” Tao replied. “As a time mage, I went everywhere to try to get rid of my passive since I didn’t know how to sleep.”

“Ah. Makes sense.” Luhan said and Wooseung could have sworn he saw a glitter in Tao’s eye. A part of him was beginning to doubt Tao’s words, but he decided to not say it. Wooseung may be impulsive but he knew of priorities.

They were led to a big cave and when they slipped in, they saw a very beautiful woman. Her tail was gold and she had a dazzling smile, her features angelic and fierce at the same time. Once she saw them, she smiled and right in front of their eyes, changed her tail into human legs and putting on a robe that looked like it was made of silk.

“Eife-n’Tao.” She breathed, walking over to him and bowing deeply. Tao returned the bow awkwardly, his eyes shifting.

“What does Eife-n’ mean?” Wooseung asked Tao who replied smoothly.

“Wanderer. Traveler.” He flashed the woman in front of him a charming smile. “Queen Medusa.”

“Medusa? As if the woman who can turn people into rock and had snakes on her hair?” Wooseung questioned and the serpent queen laughed.

“Oh, the rumors. I can do none of that.” She told Wooseung.

“I’m pretty sure she just blinds people with her beauty.” Tao added, a scoff coming from Jaehyun when he heard it.

“Yo, smooooooth.” Lucas said from the back.

“Do tell, Eife-n’—What are you here for?” Queen Medusa asked, motioning all of them to take a seat. When they did, Tao began to talk.

“We’re here for a crystal.” He began and right when he said it, the look of recognition flashed through her eyes. “I think you know what I’m talking about.”

“Of course, I do.” She sang. “Though even though the crystal was made by Elves and our species have protected the Elves for a long time—we do not have the crystal.”

“Do you know where we can find it?” Wooseung asked. Luhan was beside him and he wasn’t joking when he said he wouldn’t ask any questions. Luhan was confused as can be but he kept his mouth shut.

“It’s in a cave by Mystis Lake, guarded by a basilisk.” Queen Medusa said softly. “Many Elves have died in the making of the crystal so they chose to let it be guarded by one of Exodus’ mythical creatures.”

“Isn’t it easy to just tame it?” Jaehyun asked, knowing that he could use his powers on the basilisk but serpent queen shook her head.

“It can only be controlled and not tamed.” She replied to them. “Though I do have something to help you with that.”

With a raise of her hand, a servant slithered closer and she whispered something to him. In less than a minute, a silver flute was laid in front of them. It shone under the dim light of the candles and Queen Medusa pushed it to them softly. it was carved out of bone and even though it looked normal, it exuded a powerful presence. 

“The flute can be used to put the basilisk to sleep, but only an Eife’n can play it.” She said, smiling softly at Tao. Tao shifted, a hand reaching out to touch the flute before bringing it towards himself. It was awhile since he has seen something like this.

“Let me try.” Wooseung said and was about to reach for the flute when Tao shot him a glare. “Okay, maybe not.”

“Thank you, Queen Medusa. What ever should I do to repay you?” Tao asked the serpent queen when she blushed, motioning to the wall that had pictures of people. Squinting at the pictures, they saw that it was Monsta-X and there one person whose picture stood out from the posters of the singers.

“Isn’t that Chen?” Luhan asked, pointing at the photo. Queen Medua nodded, blushing.

“We are such big fans.” She gushed and Wooseung blinked. “If ever, we would love it to meet them one day.”

“That can be arranged.” Tao promised, a small smile on his face. “We better be off. We have a long journey in front of us. Thank you for your service, Queen Medusa.”

“It’s an honor, Eife-n’Tao.” She answered, bowing deeply at him. “Let my servant escort you out. I wish you good luck for your future endeavors.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In Siwon’s Mansion

Oh Shin stood before his brother, Siwon and Leeteuk. They were all he had left and when he put on the Scorpio ring, he did it in front of them and that was why they knew of his existence. The portal to Earth had broken and he had no idea where the mages had relocated. He was pissed and he hated that nothing went as planned.

“What now?” Oh Shun asked and Oh Shin hated that his brother’s voice was filled with doubt. “You can’t go to Earth now. What next?”

“Don’t speak to me with that tone.” Oh Shin snapped, fuming at Oh Shun as his younger brother rolled his eyes.

“You went from the most powerful person in Exodus to a tyrant then to a person no one knows about.” Oh Shun replied and Oh Shin growled. “Please tell me you have a plan, brother. For now, we have to forget about the merging of the rings. There is simply no way to get the rest of the rings.”

“If I can’t get power from the rings, then I will have to become something more.” Oh Shin replied hastily, his hands shaking as he flipped through the book he stole from when they raided the City of Libros. “My time is not yet gone, Shun. I know that I am destined to become something more than I am today and if I cannot wield the rings, then I will become something the worlds have never seen before.”

“And how are you going to do that?” Oh Shun asked Oh Shin, raising an eyebrow. His brother was becoming delusional by the minute, but Oh Shun loved his brother and would never say that in front of him.

“Everything from Euren. The items that were locked away.” Oh Shin turned to Siwon. “Where are they?”

“In Euren, sir.” Siwon replied. “What do you have in mind?”

Oh Shin paused, knowing there was a lot of reading up to do.

“I want to get my wishes granted.” He replied. “Take me to Euren, the City of Agrabah. It is time to wake up the beast.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back on Earth

It was a hectic morning and after Baekhyun got his passport, a car was sent to pick us up. I tried to keep Mark and Jackson right where they were supposed to be but they wanted full credit for figuring out about the portal from Eve to Exodus and refused to stay behind. Mark had packed luggage that was for him and Jackson and they lunged it off the car while Baekhyun looked warily around him.

“It’s another type of horse, Baekhyun. Except it flies.” I told him and his eyes widened.

“Like a Pegasus?” He whispered and all I had to do was nod. We went through the immigration easily enough like last time and I watched as Baekhyun screeched when the scanner went off. Baekhyun was jumpy and it was understandable because he had never been to an airport before.

“Sir, we have to confiscate this.” A woman said to Baekhyun and I realized that he had a collection of lighters in his pocket because it made him feel safer. I could have sworn that Baekhyun was about to fight her if Mark and Jackson didn’t drag him away.

“Baekhyun, I swear. You didn’t have to bring so many lighters.” I told him and he grumbled, already put in a very bad mood. He sulked in the lounge and it wasn’t long before we were ushered into a private plane. Mark and Jackson was ecstatic, both of them swooning at the fact that they were on a private plane.

Baekhyun on the other hand…. He gripped my shoulder and buried his face in my shoulder with fear when we were about to take off. For a mage, he was such a scare-dy cat. He yelped and I had to grit my teeth with the way his fingers dug into my skin. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep though and the humming of the plane as we traveled rang in our ears.

It would take ten hours and thirty minutes to reach Lebanon and after we reach there, Hans had already told us that Lucifer would handle the transportation. I let out a sigh and found myself falling asleep, my eyes finally closing shut when I was suddenly in a field once more. The image was vivid and Sehun was already there, smiling.

“I waited for a while.” Sehun told me, his eyes on me as I ran over to him to give him a hug. “Where did you go?”

“I had things to do.” I told him and he nodded. I didn’t want to tell him of my trip to Eve. What if it didn’t work out? With all the animals in Eve and scary creatures—What if something bad happened? I was worried but I wanted to focus on Sehun. “Did you wait for long?”

Sehun had to drink a potion and fall asleep and dream for him to visit me and I had to sleep and dream at the same time. He shook his head but I knew that even if he waited for a while, he wouldn’t tell me.

“I’ve been trying to find a way to make a portal.” He told me softly, his features turning serious. “I’m sorry, but it’ll take a while.”

I smiled at him, knowing that his heart was heavy because we were apart and he hugged me close. When I asked him if anything new happened, he nodded; frowning.

“Your brother.” He began. “Your brother, Tao, Jaehyun, Lucas and Luhan aren’t around. They went somewhere.”

“Where did they go?” I asked. “They just left? Suddenly?” I asked Sehun who nodded.

I didn’t know what they were up to, but anxiety settled and I found myself worrying.

“I’m sure they can take care of themselves.” Sehun said, kissing the top of my head. I nodded, his body beginning to fade. “I have to go. I’ll be back in a day. Wait for me?” He asked and I smiled at him, hoping that in a few days I would already be with him.

With the deity’s will.

“Of course.” I told him softly, quickly pressing my lips against his as he faded away into the darkness and I was left alone on the fields.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Back in the Elven ruins]

Johnny was slowly losing his mind as he stared at the note in front of him. He shook with fury when he saw it. Lucas had written it in the language of the giants and all he could think of was that he wanted to go after his Master. Right now.

“What does it say?” Ten asked, curiously as Johnny stared daggers at the parchment.

“He said he took Jaehyun and he wants me to take care of you and give you milk. Damn it, WongYukhei!” Johnny roared, gripping the parchment in his hand. “I’m going after him—”

Johnny said roughly, turning to grab a coat and leave when he felt Ten’s hand tug on his. He turned to see Ten staring defiantly at him.

“You can’t leave! These are dangerous times and I need a Keeper!” Ten told him, hotly.

This spoiled brat! Johnny fumed, shaking Ten off but the male wouldn’t let go.

“Johnny!” Ten yelled. “You must protect me if WongYukhei is not around! If you don’t listen to me, I’m firing you!”

Johnny looked at Ten with disbelief. “You’re not even my Master!”

Ten pointed at the note. “According to WongYukhei, you are now. Now go and get me my bedtime milk.”

Johnny glared at Ten.

He already missed Jaehyun.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Back on Earth]

We have reached Lebanon and after ten hours plus of doing nothing, my body was numb and I hated it. We left the airport just to see that a car was already waiting for us. We were at Beirut, the city of Lebanon and to go to the Cedar’s of God, we had to take a car with a two-and-a-half-hour journey. Mark and Jackson were already pumped, going onto the car when I squinted at the driver.

“Lucifer?” I asked, Lucifer giving me a look. “Wait, what are you doing here?”

“Busy.” He told me simply. “Anonymous has a lot of work to do.”

Right. I forgot Lucifer was Anonymous and he was the one hacking into government accounts. He put on his sunglasses and grunted at us, telling us to put on our seat belts and when we did; he stepped his feet on the pedal as if we were all immortal.

The car zoomed forward and I heard Baekhyun screeching in the background, his arms going to hug Mark who seemed like he would puke any second. It was a roller coaster ride and two hours of us travelling when our surroundings changed and the trees all began to look thicker. The air changed and it was no longer city air, but the air that reminded me of the Forest of Isea.

Once the car stopped, Mark toppled out of the car and puked, Jackson rubbing his back. I went out of the car, turning to thank Lucifer to see that he was staring on his phone screen. Deciding that thanking him wouldn’t help with anything, I asked him where I had to be.

“Go up that hill. There is a black tree. Like Hans told you. Bye.” He said simply and I blinked. The coldness of this guy. Shaking my head, I saw Lucifer speed away as Mark and Jackson looked reasonably better after standing on solid ground.

“Other there.” I told Baekhyun, grabbing his hand as we trudged towards the hill that Lucifer told us to and right, he was. In the middle stood a beautiful black tree with no life surrounding it. It was the tree of the body of my mother and I felt myself blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill.

The sacrifice she had to make.

Sniffling, I grabbed my earring that I was wearing and jammed the pointy side onto the tip of my finger. Nothing more than that—I wasn’t a psychopath. Motioning them to follow me, I moved closer when the wind suddenly blew. Mark and Jackson yelped, Baekhyun hiding behind me.

At my presence, a door began to form and my eyes widened. The door was wooden, unlike the portals I have seen before.

“No wonder Seungwoo’s trigger was a door sound.” I said to myself as the energy from the portal began to accumulate. Mark and Jackson fell onto the ground and I quickly turned my finger, the blood dropping onto the ground.

And as fast as it came, the wind stopped with the door right in front of us.

“Are you sure this is safe, Harin?” Baekhyun asked, holding my hand. “We have nothing to lose, right?”

I nodded, looking Jackson and Mark who looked back at me.

“We’re here because you’re our friend.” Mark said, going up to me and grabbing my hand.

He didn’t say much, Jackson standing beside Baekhyun.

“Well, here goes nothing.” I mumbled, moving forward and opening the door to see that it was a portal. I felt Baekhyun move behind me and I stepped through the portal before I was whipped into the familiar sensation of going through the portal when we suddenly bounced out of it, coughing.

“Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!” Jackson yelped, holding his head as he rolled onto the ground. Mark followed, his butt hitting the rocky ground when we looked around. It was dark and I squinted, seeing that we were inside a cave.

The air was stuffy and it was unbelievably cold. Baekhyun began to shine and when we looked forward, we saw a movement along with the sound of trudging against the cave floor. It sounded like an army and before I knew it, there were people in front of us and they pointed guns at us---

Guns?

“Trespassers.” The one leading them said, his eyes on us. “Kneel!” He yelled at us and Baekhyun looked pointedly at him. He was speaking English. He had a baby face but the coldness on his features made it hard for us not to obey him.

How are they speaking in English?

I quickly knelt down, scared of the guns pointed at us and I heard Mark and Jackson quickly tell Baekhyun what to do. Baekhyun trembled and the male in front of us began shouting orders.

“Alert the king!” He yelled to one of them and I saw that they were all wearing uniforms. It looked like something a SWAT team would wear. He paced in front of me and I saw that he was alert at the fact that we had came from Earth.

I held my breath, keeping my eyes on the ground when suddenly footsteps sounded from outside the cave and I heard excited talking. As the person neared, he spoke to the man in front of me.

[Protector Park Jihoon]

“Protector Park Jihoon, stand down.” The voice said and when I looked up, I saw a tall man in front of me. His skin was pale and his eyes twinkled. “Should I speak in English? Exodian? What’s the language you all can understand?”

“K…” Jackson stuttered. “Korean.” He mumbled and the male chuckled before turning to look at me.

“Hello, sister. Welcome home.” He greeted to me in Korean and I looked up at him, confused. How could he speak in Korean? He turned to the men behind him before he asked.

“What are you doing? Bow down. Bow down right now—Your Queen has arrived.”

[The so-called King of Eve]

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	42. trust the process

I was stunned for a moment and refused to move. It may as well be a test. I kept my eyes on the ground when I saw him move, dropping onto one knee in front of me and right when he did it; the team behind him followed. I turned to see Jackson with his jaw hanging open. The male in front of me reached out and laid a hand on my shoulder and I was pulled up to stand in front of him.

“I’ve been waiting for this day.” He told me, his eyes becoming small with the amount of smiling he was doing. “My name is Lai Guanlin, the acting monarch of Eve. Your twin.”

My twin?!

I coughed, my body doubling over and I saw Protector Park Jihoon look over at me warily. I had a twin? Maybe this is what Gemini said when he said “I’m very honored to be part of your making.” I thought that my ascending or venus would be a Gemini but I didn’t expect for me to have a twin! My mind was reeling—then again, he did tell me that all twins were of his making. Why couldn’t I connect the dots?

“H-How can you speak so many languages?” I found myself asking in Korean, Guanlin chuckling.

“We’re all polylingual. You must have so many questions.” He observed my friends behind me with no malice. “Though we must take precautions. Sister, I have to bring both of you into the lab for check-up.”

“C-Check up?” I asked, suddenly scared. Things were going too smooth. Maybe he wanted to experiment on us! “What check up?”

He must have seen the sudden wariness on my features, Guanlin telling me that it was just procedure before adding. “I know they all call you Harin, a very pretty name I must add.”

For my twin brother, he was very polite. The guy named Park Jihoon stood beside him with such a brooding demeanor, it almost made me think that maybe he was the monarch and this Guanlin guy was trying to act his way through to con me. I had trust issues.

“How do you even know my name? And what does Guanlin mean?”

“We have our ways.” He replied. “It’s Chinese. A lot of our culture is shaped by different cultures around the four worlds.”

“Oh. My name was given to me at birth.” I told him softly and he nodded. “I never studied Chinese.”

“How about I give you a Chinese name?” He asked with a hint of excitement, giving a little bounce. “How does Hualin sound?”

“S-Sounds great.” I replied, feeling three behind me. Mark, Jackson and Baekhyun had took a step closer and stood close to me. When I looked at them, they made a shocked pikachu face that made me feel a little better. At least if something ever happened, I had these three idiots.

“Let us head to the labs.” Guanlin said, motioning to the man beside him. “Protector Park Jihoon, lead the way.”

We were in a cave and I didn’t know what to expect. I followed Guanlin close behind as we marked down the cave and we were met by a cable car. I know I always thought that it was filled with banshees and dark creatures, but I didn’t expect to see so much… technology.

We were ushered into a cable car and Guanlin settled comfortably beside me, Jihoon waiting for Mark, Jackson and Baekhyun to sit down before moving in after them. He barked orders and they closed the cable car door behind him. The cable car walls were made of glass and as it began to move, I saw that it was dark and the lights were from buildings. It looked like night time Korea.

“We live underground.” Guanlin told me, his gaze onto the city outside the cable car. “We can’t settle above ground because of the acidity. We invest all of our time into knowledge. Everything here is cultivated and filtered. The air we breathe, the fish we eat and the plants we grow. The light you see there are lights put up on the cave so our people won’t live in the dark.”

I found myself engrossed in my surroundings. “So, you don’t have night and day?”

“We do, but it’s simulated. Our weather as well. Our history was a dark one, and we started off as a small tribe. But to survive, we had to quickly develop skills and to us, that was knowledge.” He said this simply as the cable car went into a halt. I still had so many questions but I knew it wasn’t time to ask them all just yet.

I found myself in front of a lab, a man in a suit cleaning the table aggressively. Guanlin greeted him in Korean and to my surprise, the man looked up and greeted him back before switching to a language I didn’t understand. I guessed it was Evian. They talked for awhile and the man bowed down to me, speaking in Korean.

The way they switched between languages so fast was impressive.

“My Queen.” He greeted. “My name is Hwang Minhyun, in charge of sanitation and security in Eve. I have to run a few tests on all of you.”

[Hwang Minhyun, sanitation and cleanliness]

“Our people are sheltered.” Guanlin told me. “We have lived underground for all our life. Without proper fresh oxygen, the Vitamin D you would get from the sun and almost all the nutrients a normal human would have to have to be strong; our people are very weak. We give them daily injections but if a virus were to break out, it would wipe us out very easily.”

“So, this is what you mean, precaution.” I murmured, when I heard a yelp. I jumped to see Baekhyun backed against the corner with Hwang Minhyun with a pin in hand. He wanted to prick Baekhyun’s finger to extract blood but the light mage wasn’t having any of it.

Behind him, I saw two people do it to Mark and Jackson; their blood then being put under the microscope. I saw the people shake their heads. I was also asked for my blood, giving it to them without any complaints. Guanlin lounged around us and for a king, he seemed very… lenient. He joked around and hummed to himself, Park Jihoon tense beside him.

Baekhyun ran over to me after giving them his blood with much difficulty and it took a few minutes to process when Hwang Minhyun called out the results.

“Ah, we must put the Earthlings into quarantine.” He sighed. “Nothing serious. Their genes are different than ours, they may bring something in. I need a few days to process it.”

“Quarantine?” Jackson asked, his eyes widening when the people began to circle him and Mark with an orange suit that was made of a certain material. “Are you going to put us in a cell?”

“I can assure you that you will be treated as a King you are, King of China.” Guanlin assured him and Jackson looked surprised at Guanlin’s words. Now, how did Guanlin know of that? I was sure it was a thing only on Earth and I don’t recall Jackson introducing himself. “You’ll be quarantined in the Royal Castle, don’t worry. Hualin will be right by your side, though I do want you to take a tour around. Your people are going to be very excited to meet you.”

“The King has advertised it on the screens of the metro train system for a whole month when he was given the information that you may be coming.” Park Jihoon spoke, deadpan.

How did he know?

“Well, to the Royal Castle we go.” Guanlin said, Mark and Jackson walking towards us in a big orange suit that made them look like human sized oompa loompa’s. I muffled a laugh but Mark bounced a bit and told us that it was weirdly comfortable. We were sent back onto the cable car and I sat next to Guanlin, suddenly noticing that he was staring at me.

When I turned to him, I realized that we had a lot of resemblance. Except that he was really tall and I was considered tiny beside him—we had the same almond eyes and the pale skin. He blinked at me and his eyes fell onto my hands that were on my lap. I tried to figure out what he wanted; my hands clasped together on my lap.

“He wants to hold your hand.” Park Jihoon said with a bored voice from beside Baekhyun, Mark and Jackson. I looked at Guanlin who looked at me hopefully and I offered him my hand, my twin holding it and beaming. “That’s not very kingly, Your Highness.”

“Oh, give me a break! I just got my twin back!” He complained to Jihoon and his hand tightened around mine. “You don’t know, you don’t have a twin!”

“For good cause. You’re enough of a handful, I don’t need siblings.” Jihoon replied and I chuckled. I looked out of the glass cable car to see that we were nearing a castle. It was big and the fact that it was underground was even more impressive.

“Protector Park Jihoon here is my right hand. He handles almost everything for me.” Guanlin told me and I nodded. “Similar to Keepers on Exodus.”

I really had to ask how they knew of the other worlds while the other worlds knew nothing of Eve. When we reached the castle, Mark and Jackson whooped up in happiness when they saw how beautiful it was. The walls were exquisite, made by marble and how it looked inside looked nothing like the outside. It was decorated in gold and the curtains were glittery.

“Your friends will be kept in the castle for a while.” Guanlin told me, Mark and Jackson waving excitedly from afar. They didn’t seem at all bothered that they had to wear orange suits, following the people that were talking to them. “They’ll be taken care of, I promise.”

When they disappeared, it was Baekhyun and I left with Guanlin and his Protector; the light mage quiet. I guessed he was awkward and when I asked him if he was okay, he simply nodded. Of course, if you grew up with a certain image of Eve, you’d end up starstruck seeing how it was really like.

“I’ll have to handle a few things.” Protector Park Jihoon said to Guanlin, my brother raising a hand to dismiss him. “I’ll be back. Don’t give your twin a tour of the city without me. It’s not safe.” He told Guanlin and I realized that he seemed much more dominant than Guanlin was, and my twin brother nodded.

“I got it, go. Go.” He told Jihoon. When Jihoon left, he turned to me. “Shall I show you and your friend the castle?”

We began walking down the long hall, music filling the castle. It was the sound of violins and Guanlin hummed under his breath, Baekhyun beside me. As we headed down the hall, Guanlin brought us to a room that had photos up on the wall. Right in the middle, there was a painting of a woman holding two infants.

She was a spitting image of me.

Or I was a spitting image of her.

My heart stopped and my eyes ran over her sweet smile, her eyes turning into crescent moons. Guanlin peeked at look at me, his hands going behind his back.

“Our mother.” He told me, calmly.

“Do you know why I was sent to Earth?” I asked him, Guanlin not tearing his eyes away from the painting. He nodded, heaving a sigh.

“Your story is widely taught as part of Evian History.” He told me. “We live underground, Hualin; and our family was the second generation of monarchy on Eve.”

“What was it before?”

“Democracy.” He replied. “But democracy wasn’t fit for Evian people. We go through too much risk, too much uncertainties so the first generation of our family were chosen by the Elves. We were born on the second generation. Monarchy is still relatively new.”

He continued talking.

[Guanlin, Harin]

“At that time, Eve was going through population control.” He told me. “One family could only have one child but then we were born as twins so our father, may the zodiacs send him to hell—Sorry.” He muttered. “Our father wanted to kill you. He believed that to have people listen to him, he would have to set an example. Of course, that’s understandable but then the tyranny! That was the time he began to kill those who had more than one child. It was a massacre.”

Guanlin shook his head.

“Mother wanted to save you, because she knew between a female and a male; he’d choose to kill the female. When you were born, there was also a prophecy on your head made by the Elves that you would be the savior the Zodiacs have chosen and the portal wouldn’t activate itself without a saviors blood. I guess Father couldn’t handle the fact that you were a girl and you’d save the worlds. Your existence was threatening his power. She ran away and she sent you to Earth to save you.”

“What happened next?” I asked, afraid of what I may hear.

“Mother came back and the war happened. She was a strong woman.” Guanlin tilted his head, looking at the painting. “It was Eve’s most famous war. It was Mother and the civilians against Father and his army.”

“They both died fighting. Mother killed him and he killed her. Eve was then left without a monarch, without a leader. The Elves took care of me with my uncle. I was appointed as the acting monarch of Eve until you came back after reuniting the worlds.”

“Uncle? And how do you know of the prophecies? Are Evian Elves similar to Seers?” I asked him. He was about to reply when a grumble sounded and a man entered the room. He was tall with beady little eyes, wearing a track suit.

“Uncle.” Guanlin greeted him and his uncle looked around warily. “Uncle Ophy, did you take your pills?”

His uncle ignored my twin’s question, staring at me before breaking into a laugh. “Is this your twin?”

Guanlin nodded and his uncle studied me. “I still don’t see why the Zodiacs chose you as the savior, have you seen them? How’s Leo and Virgo?”

“Uh… They are fine, I guess. I understand why Virgo said he blessed Eve with knowledge.” I answered back politely, Guanlin crossing his arms sternly at the man.

“This is Uncle Ophiuchus.” He introduced and my eyes widened. Ophiuchus? The deity? He looked very… human. Ophiuchus rolled his eyes, wagging a finger at me. “Speak in Exodian, Uncle. Say hi to our guests.”

“I know what you are thinking!” His voice rang out dangerously. “I’m a deity on land!”

“Uncle!” Guanlin warned, switching from Korean to Exodian. “Did you take your pills?” The deity grumbled and I heard people running into the room. They were wearing lab coats and looked like doctors. Ophiuchus pressed his lips together stubbornly. “Come on, now. You need to take them. You know how crazy you get when you don’t.”

Baekhyun flickered his eyes to me and I gave him a reassuring smile. The light mage watching as Ophiuchus let out a wail, a doctor putting a pill onto the palm of his hand.

[Ophiuchus; Uncle Ophy]

“I need marijuana!” He said to Guanlin who gave a firm shake of his head. “I suffer from PTSD, anxiety and depression! I need it!”

“We have gone the recreational drug route and it just made you dependent on it.” Guanlin told him, the doctors going up from behind Ophiuchus and shoving the pill in his mouth. Ophiuchus hiccupped and I saw his Adam’s apple gulp.  
“Check if he drank it.”

The doctors were quick under orders, slamming their arm against Ophiuchus’ back. It took the deity by surprise, the pill flying out of his lips and he looked at my twin meekly.

“Oops?”

Guanlin gave an exasperated sigh, the doctor giving him another pill. This time, Ophiuchus seemed to have swallowed it and almost immediately he seemed calmer. Guanlin was satisfied, telling him he did good in listening when Protector Park Jihoon stuck his head into the room.

“Your Highness.” He called and Guanlin looked up as if to ask him what happened. The two shared a look before Guanlin excused himself. The doctors stood by the door to keep a close eye on Ophiuchus who was staring at me. I realized I liked him more when he was loud and loopy—like this, he was too intense. Too scary.

“Savior.” He spoke, his voice different from a moment ago. He mused, a grin travelling over his features. “So, you’ve been to all four worlds. Are you ready to reunite them as my siblings want you to?”

I didn’t know how to communicate with him. He was different from the other deities. He seemed more… volatile.

“I’ve been only to Earth, Exodus and now Eve. I haven’t set foot on Euren.” I told him. Honestly was the best policy. “I honestly don’t think I’ll reunite the worlds. All I want to do is to be with my loved one.”

“Your fiancé, the Exodian.” Ophiuchus mused. “Euren—I miss the place. The city of Agrabah was once my playground. It was after I ventured into Euren that they locked me up here.”

I looked at him and could tell he was reminiscing. He looked like he desperately needed to talk about it so I asked. “What happened?”

“Happy you asked. Not many people ask me around here, except maybe your brother. Sweet child.” His mood brightened up a bit and he began to talk. “You know of Aladdin?”

“We all know of Aladdin.” I answered back and the deity made a face.

“Ugh. I know, you Earthlings made it into a movie.” He shuddered. “The genie was blue! How very unrealistic.”

It was foreign to hear people call those who come from Earth as “Earthlings” instead of Gaians. Ophiuchus began to speak, shoving his hands inside the pockets of his expensive looking tracksuit.

“It started when I began to recruit people to take over the worlds. I know—” He said as he saw my expression change. “I’m a deity, it’s not my duty to rule the worlds and meddle with humans. I learned it the hard way.”

He mimicked the words from a memory. “There was a mage named Jafar. He was a mage on Euren, one of the very few. His power was mind possession. I recruited him the same time as Gemini O.”

“Jafar was the bad guy in the Aladdin movie.” I told Ophiuchus and he nodded.

“I know, I watched it.” He told me. “The thing is, Jafar was actually the genie. In the movie Jafar was evil, and the genie was good but that’s not true. Jafar was an incredibly greedy man. He killed for his own benefit. He was murderous! So, when the deities decided to punish me by locking me up in Eve, punish Gemini O with him being controlled by Gemini X with the rings; they punished Jafar by putting him into a lamp and making him into a genie.”

“The only way Jafar would be able to come out would be if he granted three wishes and if someone wished for his freedom. And then comes Aladdin!” Ophiuchus chuckled, shaking his head. “Aladdin was one of the saviors chosen by the Zodiacs. He was the first savior from Euren.”

“Let me guess.” I said, turning to Ophiuchus. “Aladdin found Jafar and asked him to grant him three wishes?”

“Exactly. Aladdin was a savior, but he didn’t exactly have the mindset for it. Eurenic people are too impulsive. He was so smitten with love he used his first two wishes to win Jasmine’s heart.” Ophiuchus sighed. “I should go easy on Disney. They did get a few things right in the movie.”

“He used the third wish to free Jafar, didn’t he?”

“He did. But to a contrast that the genie was his friend, Jafar left the lamp and began to terrorize Euren. His soul was repressed after being inside a lamp after so many years. Aladdin had let out a monster.”

“But Jafar was a soul, wasn’t he?” I asked. “How did he terrorize Euren without a vessel?”

“He used Aladdin’s body.” Ophiuchus replied. “His powers were of mind posession. He took over Aladdin’s body and the ground burned with fire as people began to get murdered left and right. So Aladdin did all he could to fight against Jafar.”

“What happened?” Baekhyun whispered and Ophiuchus jumped at the sound of his voice.

“Oh, took me by surprise! Jesus, child. You should speak up more.” He told Baekhyun, Baekhyun turning red. “He killed Jasmine. To become a genie, you must kill someone you love. It’s a ritual. And to sell your soul to a genie, you must kill someone who loves you.”

“Why would someone ever become a genie?” I asked, frowning.

“On Earth, you call them Djinn’s. But of course, they are slightly different. When you become a genie, you can grant wishes but when you merge your soul with a genie—you will become a supernatural creature. Your body will change and you’ll will no longer be human. The amount of power you will be able to possess will increase.”

“Hualin—” Guanlin’s voice called and all three of us jumped, turning to see him standing there. “Shall we go on a tour? Jihoon just finished training his subordinates.”

“S-Sure.” My voice cracked, Ophiuchus making a face at Guanlin.

“Now, what am I supposed to do now that you won’t be around?”

“Uncle, you have to go to therapy.” Guanlin replied, Ophiuchus scoffing. With orders, the doctors stepped in and he was taken away. “He may be a deity but mental illnesses are not selective. Our people are very susceptible to depression and mental instability. We don’t get sunlight, we don’t have a proper circadium rhythm. Because of the lack of space, all people work in shifts, and Eve is a world that never sleeps.”

“I see.” I found myself mumbling, Guanlin grabbing my hand bravely this time.

[Guanlin, my twin]

“Shall we?” He asked and I nodded. We went out of the room we were at and Protector Park Jihoon stood there, waiting. We walked down the hall when Guanlin took an exit, all of us now at a different part of the castle.

It was less gold and more silverly, and I saw little creatures standing in front of the entrance. Looking closer, I recognized these creatures.

“Leprechauns!” I exclaimed and Baekhyun looked excited to see a creature he recognized. “We have those in Exodus.”

The leprechauns must have heard me and they all stood in a straight line, growling menacingly. In contrast with the ones on Exodus, they all were wearing a black cloaks and instead of small forks as their weapons; the leprechauns had guns. Small mini guns propped in their arms and they stood in position.

“Leprechauns on Exodus are a disgrace!” One of them chirped. “Such fools! What an embarrassment!”

“Now, now. Mercury Red.” Guanlin said to the one who spoke. “Let us not be impolite. This is your Queen.”

“Why didn’t you say so? Zinc Silver, do the thing we practiced!” The leprechaun asked, and they all pocketed their guns simultaneously.

“Bow down to the Queen!” Zinc Silver chirped.

“All Hail the Queen!” They all spoke simultaneously. I found myself smiling. What a difference from “Rumbutan Red” and “Avocado Green”.

“Make way now.” Protector Jihoon told them and they nodded, moving to the side.

“You guys have leprechauns?” I asked Guanlin who nodded. “In Exodus, leprechauns are made to protect the Elves. Do you have Evian Elves too? Is that why you know a lot of the other worlds?”

Guanlin gave me a soft smile as we trudged through the next part of the castle. “Our Elves are all from Exodus.” He told us when Baekhyun gasped, stopping in his tracks.

“Y-You… Elves! That is where our Elves went!” He suddenly said and I looked at him. “The Elves in Exodus suddenly disappeared! They came here, didn’t they?”

Baekhyun looked stricken as he figured it out. Then again, it was a huge mystery to those on Exodus. Guanlin nodded, motioning us over into room that was filled with chanting and humming. As we drew closer, I saw that the people in front of us were tall and elegant. They turned to us, and there were 8 of them. Two of them seemed old, and struggled to stand.

“Guanlin.” One of them said with a gentle smile before turning to me. “Young Savior.”

“I gave her a Chinese name. Hualin.” Guanlin said proudly and I could see the adoration in the eyes of the Elves. They obviously cared for Guanlin very much. “This young Exodian mage just figured out how you came here.”

The Elf turned to Baekhyun. She was beautiful. She had a long elegant neck and her shoulders were broad with bits and pieces of hair framing her face.

“Ah. We came from Exodus.” She told Baekhyun, confirming his previous statement. “Come, child. Sit. Let us talk.”

We all sat down by the table and the Elves followed suit, their outfits medieval.

“Our people came from Exodus a long long time ago. Exodus had very bad people and at that time, there were those who wanted the rings. We knew that it wouldn’t end well for us if we stayed. Myths made those in Exodus believe that if you drink Elven blood, you would become powerful. To combine that with the power of the rings, they would be undefeatable.”

“So you left.”

“Yes. We made a portal to Eve.” They told us. “And all of us came to Eve, leaving one Elf behind.”

“Why?” I asked, frowning. “Why would you leave one behind?”

“Because we had to destroy the portal.” One of them said. “One of us had to stay behind and destroy it.”

“But Elves are so strong together and weak apart, aren’t they?” Baekhyun asked, propping his face on his palms. “How can one Elf destroy a portal?”

They laughed gracefully. “He was a special elf. He posessed the power of time.” They said softly, studying our faces. “I believe you both are very close to him.”

Realization hit and me and Baekhyun looked at each other.

No, that was impossible.

“W-What was his name?”

Impossible.

“Zhitao.” They replied, enjoying the shock that travelled through my features. “Zhitao was left behind and he kept rewinding time, breaking the portal and doing that over and over again. That is how he was able to break the portal. He’s a very special elf.”

“TAO?!” Baekhyun bellowed, covering his mouth with his hands in shock. “Tao?! The time mage?”

“This… makes so much sense.” I chewed on my lip. “This is why he never sleeps!”

“He said it’s a passive!” Baekhyun argued, still in disbelief.

“He’s an elf! Elves don’t sleep!” I fired back at Baekhyun. “This is why the leprechauns love him! And he calls everyone “young one”. God, Baekhyun! His hair!”

“What about his hair?” Baekhyun asked me before his eyes widened. “Luhan would cut it for him. It’s silver—he would dye his hair! TAO IS AN ELF!” Baekhyun screeched. “I bullied him so much! Oh my god. Forgive me for my sins!”

“No wonder Jaehyun couldn’t persuade the mother dragon but Tao could!”

Why did it suddenly make so much sense?

The Elves stayed composed as they watched us when one of them spoke. “Should we tell them about the Scorpio ring?”

“Not yet. Trust the process, Sinclaire.” Another answered. I wondered what they were talking about when Guanlin butted in.

“Hualin wants to know why we know about the prophecies.” He said and he motioned to a ball that was stuck at the side of the room. “Elves and Seers use similar magic, but I think the Seers in Exodus are cursed with a immortality and have purpose. Elves do this to aid in ruling. A lot of what we know of Exodus are from those balls but they only let us hear about the Savior. It harnesses energy and Elves are able to hear certain things about you.”

“Amazing.” Baekhyun whispered and I could tell that he was slowly becoming comfortable. I looked at him and smiled, the young male still in awe.

“Well, I think that’s that.” Guanlin said, standing up. “Let us go around Eve, sister. I have so many things to show you.”

He stood up, Jihoon standing close behind when we began to make our way through the castle. I was about to ask him how we were going to travel around when he brought us to what seemed like a train—they had a metro train station!

“We travel by trains all around Eve.” Guanlin said proudly. “But we have to change lines once we reach the center point.”

“So there are many train routes in Eve?” I asked and he nodded, four of us walking into the train carraige.

“It’s empty here because not everyone can come here. Once we transfer routes, there will be more people.” He told me and I nodded, following him closely behind when the train began to move. I looked at the side and my eyes widened, my hand going to grip Guanlin’s hand.

“Guanlin!” I said to him. “The train is going to ram against the wall!” I told him and Guanlin let out a laugh. Our train was going full throtle towards what seemed like a solid wall and Guanlin was so relaxed!

“Relax. This is how we switch travelling lines.” He told me and Baekhyun when the train rammed against the wall and I closed my eyes.

“You have arrived to the “Honest Line”, please get off the carraige and switch to your desired route. If you want to continue on the “Honest Line”, please stay seated.” An automated woman’s voice said and I peeked from behind my eye lids

.

[Eve, Train Center]

Guanlin motioned to us to follow him and suddenly I was plunged into a high tech world. There were screens everywhere—Guanlin moved around as if he wasn’t a King. There were words on the screen making me blush when I read it. It was in English and it wrote “The Queen is back!”.

“How—?”

“Portals. Eve is a mix of technology and magic. We have to utilize everything we have to make do since we lack with natural resources. The Elves made the portals and we have machines to constantly put orbs into the portals.” Guanlin told me and I saw that a few people bowed down to him. He seemed more lika a popular kid than a king. “We named the routes with traits so our people would be conditioned to be good. It’s a psychological thing.”

“Where are we going?’ I asked, curious.

“To meet someone. Also, to show you how Eve works.” He told me and I found myself nodding, Guanlin standing beside me as we waited. Suddenly, I heard what sounded like thunder and a drizzle of water began to fall. Guanlin frowned as he looked up.

Park Jihoon whipped out an umbrella that I didn’t realize he had it all along. He held it above Guanlin's head. It was big enough for me and Baekhyun, Guanlin telling us to step closer.

“It’s raining.” He stated. “Woojin must be depressed. Did you send him for therapy?” He asked Park Jihoon who nodded, the protector getting soaked.

“Your weather is simulated too?”

He nodded. “Rain, sun, winter—we try to make it as realistically as possible. Park Woojin, our weatherman tends to be a bit moody. We can usually guess his mood by the weather. One time, he made it rain so much that there was a drought. Oh—it’s here.”

Guanlin said, pushing us into the train carraige. “I’m actually bringing you there. It’s a dome, we call it the control center. There, we control time; the broadcast station, the radio and etc. We always need to have sound. I believe when the mind is stimulated, it doesn’t leave any room for depression and lessens mental illnesses.”

Guanlin settled on a seat that was gold and stood out from the rest of the silver seats. Listening closely, I could hear the broadcasts in the background.

“This is Jaehwan and I am back for your daily motivational quotes. Believe you can and you are already halfway there. We are in midterm exam season and I know there are those who are nervous for their upcoming exams. I would like to wish all of you goodluck and remind you that you are worth it.”

“You guys have schools?”

“Yes, education here is very important. To be honest, with our situation, we need people who will be able to help us live above ground. There is no space for those who aren’t useful.” Guanlin sighed. “It’s cutthroat, I know. But to be honest, it’s needed for our development.”

“What if they aren’t smart?” I asked, frowning. “In science and stuff.”

“We believe that every child excels in something. Kids all learn the same things, but later on they can venture to different factions such as language, or engineering. All of us a are polylingual since all we do is study. We don’t have space for things such as music since we get most of our entertainment from Earth TV and a lot of our energy goes in handling affairs of the people.”

“How about money?”

“We don’t have currency here, but people work for food coupons. Housing is given to everyone and allocated by career. Those who work in law enforcement and in the science or engineering field and as well as those who are doctors definitely get better housing. We decide depending on the value people bring to our commuity.”

“That’s very different from Exodus. Exodians are snobs for money.” Baekhyun said to Guanlin who laughed.

“Our currency here is knowledge. We don’t have the luxury to choose what food to eat, so people tend to eat the same thing. We give them daily injections to make up for the nutrients we lack.” Guanlin told us.

I sat in silence when I remembered that I was a mage, turning to study my twin who was humming and looking around. Did he have powers too? What if I asked and he didn’t? Would it be rude?

“He’s a necromancer.” Park Jihoon suddenly said and I turned to him in surprise. Guanlin frowned at Jihoon. “What? She was wondering if you had any powers.”

“Jihoon, give the girl some privacy.” Guanlin said, but I didn’t take offense to it. “But, yes. If you were wondering if I had any powers; I control the dead.”

Wow, he could bring them up from the dead! Does that mean if we had a body of Doyoung or Taeyong, he’d be able to ressurect them?

“No, not like that.” Park Jihoon corrected my thoughts. “He controls the dead. They don’t come back to life. It’s only the body that moves. If we ever fight a war, it’ll be an army of dead people.”

“Jihoon! Sorry. Jihoon here reads minds.” Guanlin apologized to me, Baekhyun turning to Jihoon.

“You can read minds? What am I thinking right now?”

“Who’s Chanyeol?” Park Jihoon said almost immediately and Baekhyun gasped, a hand reaching out to grasp his head. “Both of you are very easy to read. Do you not have any mind blocking classes in Exodus?”

“Well, I haven’t met any one who actively reads minds in Exodus. There is a mage who knows psychometry and another who can pull out memories but not read minds like you do.”

“Jihoon.” Guanlin warned and Jihoon turned to him, glaring at the King. He glowered at Jihoon and both of them seemed to be having a thought battle until Guanlin sighed. “I give up.”

“Like brother like sister.” He told me when an old lady’s voice sounded out.

“Guanlin!” She said his name like he was a grandchild she didn’t see in a while. “Darling, you have lost weight! You really should save the meat for yourself.”

“Hello, Mrs. White.” He greeted and her eyes stopped onto me. “This is my sister. The Queen.”

“Oh, your highness.” The old lady bowed. “Guanlin here has been bombarding the screens of the train with your arrival since a month back. Poor boy was so excited. I’m glad you are finally here.” She said kindly and I thanked her for her warm welcome.

“How’s everything, Mrs. White?” He asked her and she beamed at him.

“Very good. Though I do need to ask for a bit of help. My daughter, you know my daughter.” The woman urged and Guanlin assured her that he did. “Well, she fell in love with someone from the third shift and they can’t go on dates. I want to ask you to change her work shift so she works at the same time as he does. She comes home, tired and still has to stay up to wait for him.”

“Of course, Mrs. White. Do send the request of shift change to the Headquarters.” Guanlin said to her. “I’ll handle it myself.”

“Of course, Guanlin. Do have a great stay, my Queen.” She said to me, exiting the doors.

We sat for a few more stops when the train came into a halt and a voice spoke.

“This is the end of the “Determination Line”.—”

“Come, come.” Guanline told us and when we got off, I saw that we were in a dome. The place was big and when I looked up; I saw that the roof of the dome was made of glass. I could see the outside and it was dark and the air was filled with dust particles. “I want to show you the control center. It’s where we control every thing.”

He motioned us to follow him, Park Jihoon trailing us close behind. I saw workers in lab coats and people bustling around when we climbed the stairs up to the dome. Right when we reached the top, I saw a guy holding up a sign that wrote “Welcome, Queen!!!!!!!”. His face was unlike the sign and he gave Guanlin an irritated sigh.

“Do you know how long I was holding that up for?” He asked, and when he turned to bow down at me, I saw that his ears were pointed. When he straightened himself, he continued to speak. “Three hours! Daehwi wouldn’t let me go inside!”

“Alright, Bae Jinyoung. Let’s go in together then.” Guanlin told him and when we made our way inside, I saw the people in the control room scramble whispering “She’s here! She’s here!”. When we entered the room, I saw them stand straight in a line.

[Park Woojin, weatherman]

“This is Park Woojin.” Guanlin introduced a guy who bowed moodily at me. “He’s the weatherman. He handles the weather.”

“Did you… like the rain today?” Woojin asked Guanlin who blinked at him.

“Uh, yes. It was very… abrupt.” Guanlin replied, moving onto the next person who was twisting his body around like someone who just met a celebrity.

“This is Lee Daehwi.” He motioned to Daehwi who yelled out.

“I’m the biggest fan!” He said, smiling at me before leaning forward to grab my hand. “I love listening to you and Sehun’s love stories! I literally burned in anger when he sided with that witch, Jung Krystal! I do have to tell you though that if he ever breaks your heart, you can do so much better! Evian men are mhmm!” He spit out fire and I shook his hand.

How did he know about all that? I mean, obviously the Seer ball but did that mean all of Exodus knew of my story with Sehun?

“Daehwi is the anchor of our radio. Bae Jinyoung is half elf, so he’s always on the Seer ball in order to report about the savior.” Guanlin said and I saw Bae Jinyoung look at me. “Daehwi handles drama, news around the world—to which we get from those.”

There were screens and I saw BBC and CNN news pop up. They really were technology savvy.

“Also, tell Keeper Kyungsoo I am a big fan!” Daehwi added. “Jaehwan used his quotes for a week straight!”

“Kim Jaehwan, at your service.” The guy beside Daehwi said, bowing. “I am in charge of motivational quotes and reminders.”

“You used Kyungsoo’s quotes?” Baekhyun asked and Jaehwan nodded proudly. “I didn’t know Kyungsoo had quotes. What did you use?”

“Ong Harin, BAD! Why you pressure me? Hashtag dieded was a a thing for awhile.” Jaehwan told us, shrugging.

I burst out laughing at what Jaehwan said, suddenly missing Kyungsoo when the door behind me opened and a dazzling man walked in. He had the brightest smile and was holding a guitar. He greeted Guanlin and I was still not used to the fact that Guanlin was treated like a normal person half of the time.

“Oh, hey. You must be the Queen.” He said to me, bowing. “I’m Ha Sungwoon. The only celebrity on Eve.”

“Is it time for our morning national anthem yet?” Woojin asked, looking down at the controls.

“Morning? It’s night.” Sungwoon said to him. “You mixed it up again, didn’t you?”

“Oops.” Woojin replied dully. “Six pm, it is.” He slid down a button and the lights dimmed a bit more. Daehwi rolled his eyes, telling Woojin to get his shit together.

“We can’t fuck up in front of the Queen!” He squealed, but went to a microphone before clearing his throat and speaking. “Hello, my Evian friends. The time has been changed to 6 pm, but please go onto your daily schedule. Our weatherman is a bit flustered by the Queen’s appearance—”

“I’m not.” Woojin said and Daehwi shot him a look.

“But now, let us hear our daily national anthem night song from our one and only celebrity. Ha Sungwoon. As usual. Enjoy.” He was smooth in transition and right then, Ha Sungwoon went to one part of the room, sitting with the guitar prepared as he began to sing.

“Oh, night time Eve.” His voice was sweet and melodious and I found myself swooning from side to side. It didn’t take long for the song to finish and I clapped, complimenting him for his voice.

“You have a very beautiful voice.” I told him and he thanked me.

“Oh, look. Jisung and Crinkle.” Guanlin said, pointing up. When I looked up, I saw a bulky robot above the dome. It stood on the glass and I gave it a wave while it waved back. Guanlin grabbed what seemed like a walkie and spoke into it. “Jisung, come in, please. Come meet the Queen.”

The robot nodded and Guanlin brought me over to the side. There was an elevator and I asked what it was doing up there.

“We have to have people who venture on the lands above to keep checking the acidity.” He told me. “We also check on the prisoners.”

“Prisoners?”

“Eve has very low crime rate because everything is systematic and regulated. We also cannot have any serial killers.” Guanlin shook his head. “Those who commit third degree murder or commits really bad crimes are just sent to the top to die. People are scared of that and that is why there isn’t much crime.”

“Wow.” I said when the elevator dinged and gas began coming out as the door opened. The robot stood before me when there was sound of moving metal. A man was inside the robot and he gave me a smile, walking over to the side to move out of the robot.

“Jisung, this is my sister.” Guanlin said and Jisung bowed.

“I know a Jisung back in Exodus too.” I told him, bowing back. “But he’s a ‘Park Jisung’.”

“I’m Yoon Jisung.” He introduced himself, a twinkle in his eye.

“How’s the acidity?” Jihoon asked suddenly. He turned to Jisung attentively.

“Worse than yesterday.” He answered.

“The prisoners?”

“Dead.” Jisung replied, turning to beam at me. “Guanlin, you brought her here for a reason.”

“Ah, yes. Where is Doctor Ong Seonho?” Guanlin asked Jisung who pointed to a man who was making his way towards us hastily. “Oh, there he is. Hualin, look. It’s your adoptive father.”

[Dome of the outside world]

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Back in Exodus]

They had to travel back through the mountain to go back through the Elven ruins and towards the Pearl Caves. If they had to go to Mystic lake towards the caves, they needed a way to get there faster with the eclipse coming. Tao had an idea, and he was certain it would work. As they crept passed the Elven ruins and reached the Pearl Caves, Wooseung realized why they were there.

“You want to use the water dragons?” Wooseung asked, Tao nodding silently. They have come a long way and everyone desperately needed rest but time was of the essence. Tao didn’t need sleep. “We’ve been walking for a while, Tao.”

“Sleep on the dragons.” Tao instructed and before they knew it, they had made their way towards the edge of the Pearl Caves. Tao raised a hand. There was a woosh of wind and a small, a water dragon flew towards them in full speed. Luhan grabbed Tao and pushed him against the cave wall as the water dragon flew out of the caves and gave a small twirl before turning and attacking Jaehyun with licks.

“Maddlekabob!” Jaehyun exclaimed, Lucas petting it. Jaehyun had made a special connection with her, after Haechan and Mark but the water dragon returned with the mother after the war was over. Maddlekabob chortled happily and Tao smiled.

“Call your brothers and sisters, young one. We shall go on a trip.” Tao said to the water dragon who opened its mouth to let out a long wail. It echoed for a while when there was a wail back. It was their way of communicating.

“Back against the cave wall.” Luhan told them, extra cautious. Luhan never asked Tao why they were here, but he trusted Tao and his instincts. There was always something about Tao that made him seem like he knew more than he said he did.

It was dragon after dragon, happily flying around the mages. After the war, the dragons got very good treatment and they have been acquainted to the Exodes.

“Let’s go, we don’t have time to lose.” Wooseung told them and they nodded, climbing onto the dragons; Tao whispering to them as they swooped into the sky to head towards the cave near Mystis Lake.

[Basilisk cave]

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few hours of flying as they soared through the sky. The clouds were not that visible in the night sky but the sun was beginning to rise. Tao knew that it wouldn’t take long for orange, red and yellow to be painted across Exodus. He gripped the dragon as the speed of its wings alternated between fast and slow; the dragons beginning to drop lower.

It was a sign that they were near.

Tao could see Mystis Lake from afar and when he looked behind him, he saw Wooseung hugging the dragon snuggly from behind as he slept. Jaehyun was doing the same; hugging Lucas from behind. Lucas and Luhan seemed wide awake, enjoying the moment as they flew over the lands.

The dragons dropped lower and Tao saw it, the cave bordering the Land of Seers and Mystis Lake. It stood on it’s own and the water dragons circled the sky as if they could feel the presence of a mythical creature. Tao told them to drop down a little bit away from the cave.

They could walk.

Slowly, the dragons dropped down lower and finally they landed on the ground with a thud. His mage friends were now awake, the trip tiring them when Tao turned to see Luhan stretch. He was always so grateful of Luhan, and a part of him knew that Luhan always kept a close eye on him because he thought Tao was younger than he was.

And a little brother he could be.

“We’re here.” Jaehyun said, climbing out off the dragon. 

They could see the cave from far and it was massive. They couldn’t see inside it, but the area surrounding it was unkept. The air was different and it may be the magic of Mystis Lake and the presence of the mythical creature.

As they neared the cave, Luhan grabbed him. There was a rumble from inside the cave as the ground shook. Tao stopped moving but the ground didn’t and they heard a slither from inside the cave. Lucas’ eyes grew wide, the basilisk suddenly shooting out of the cave. It’s eyes were red and it’s teeth sharp as is hissed at them.

The legendary basilisk was hungry. It had been feeding off mice and small animals by the lake for centuries, people not venturing towards Mystis Lake as much and the mages were of magic blood. The baslisk hissed with hunger at Tao, Luhan and Wooseung scattering away.

“The flute!” Luhan yelled to Tao as Tao fumbled for the flute. But he wasn’t a musician and he couldn’t play it while running away. “Tao!”

Wooseung ducked behind a rock, gritting his teeth as he began to dispel mist from his fingers. But he was out of practice and the mist did almost nothing to the legendary creature. Jaehyun was humming, but he already knew the creature couldn’t be tamed.

“Argh!” They heard Lucas yell and Wooseung peeked up to see Lucas run towards the basilisk, unafraid of how big it was. He gave a war cry, leaping up as he gripped it’s skin. They watched as Lucas held on, swinging himself onto the basilisks head as it moved around frantically.

But Lucas was out of reach and he was serving himself as a distraction.

“Now!” Lucas yelled out, Tao reaching for the flute and blowing into it. Tao wasn’t pressing anything, but an automatic melody floated out of the flute and the basilisk thrashed.

The sound filled the air and Lucas felt himself falling suddenly as the basilisk began to fall asleep, it’s scaly body curling up. The mages watched as it dropped down onto the ground, Lucas jumping off.

“Fat boy is asleep.” He said to the mages. “Poor him, he should be asleep in his cage.”

“Poor him? He almost killed us!”

“It’s a snake.” Lucas told Wooseung, shrugging. “They kill everything. Don’t take it personally. I’ll put him back into the cave.”

“How—”

They didn’t have to ask, Lucas dragging the basilisk by the tail as if it weighed one pound into the cave.

“I’m going to get the crystal!” Lucas yelled to them from inside the cave. “OOOOH! Dead mice! Nice!”

“He’s very… free, isn’t he?” Luhan asked his mage friends as they saw Lucas emerge from the cave, a big and heavy crystal in hand. He was humming to himself with not a single ounce of shock. It was a walk in the park for him.

“Yes, he is. That’s Lucas, for you.” Jaehyun told him. “Where to next?”

“The giants.” Tao replied, sighing. “We have to go see the giants.”

[Basilisk]

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Back on Eve]

I sat in a room that was by the lab with Ong Seonho in front of me. I had been blinking back tears the moment Guanlin introduced me to him. I didn’t expect him to be alive, Ong Seonho looking a lot like Seungwoo. He had thick rimmed glasses, thick black hair and a kind smile. He was now nervous, clasping his hands together as he spoke.

“You’ve grown up to be very pretty, Harin.” He said softly to me and I nodded. “Y-You… You were just a baby. You grew up well. How… How is Seungwoo?”

At the mention of my older brother, I tried to find my voice. “He’s… He’s great. You have two sons.” I told him and Ong Seonho looked confused. “When the portal opened, it took away part of his soul so the Illuminati binded his soul to another infant soul. They grew up together and now they are in different bodies. His name is Wooseung.”

“Wooseung and Seungwoo.” Seonho said softly, his eyes twinkling as he smiled. “I can’t wait to meet them.” He looked at me before speaking. “When the portal opened, I was sucked into Eve but couldn’t find a way out because the portal back could only be activated with the blood of a savior. Your mother was a mortal so she didn’t make it. Seungwoo was still a baby so I understand what the portal did to him.”

I nodded awkwardly.

“Poor girl, you must have been so scared growing up on your own.” His voice was filled with pity and that was all it took to make me cry. I didn’t deserve his love, I didn’t deserve his pity. I grew up so well, in a big house and with loving brothers because of him.

And here he was, giving me love when I took everything away from him. His house, his life on Earth.

I wiped my eyes silently when he stood up from across me. Ong Seonho moved towards me, sitting on a chair behind me when he placed a hand on my head and brought me to his chest.

“Child. It has been awhile” He spoke gently. “I’m here now. I’m your father, I’ll protect you.”

He didn’t know how good it was to hear that.

“I took Mom away from you.” I told him sadly and he shook his head, pushing the hair away from my face.

“Everything happens for a reason. I have never once blamed you, Harin.” He told me. “You were born for a greater reason and I hope that you make up your mind to fight. You have people who love you, people who would fight wars for you and people who believe in you.”

I nodded, realizng for the first time that I wasn’t just going to go back to Sehun. I was going to unite the worlds and bring peace to everyone around me. I had my brothers, my friends and last but not least: I had my father.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Back on Exodus; Beanstalk]

The water dragons brought them to the beanstalk and just as they reached and climbed off, Wooseung asked how they were going to get up. They couldn’t climb. Lucas could, but not them. The water dragons could bring them up but not that high.

Lucas was already on it. “You have to stay back. Be careful of the snapback.” He told the other mages when Jaehyun asked him what a snap back was. Lucas reminded them again to stand up before cupping his mouth and yelling up to beanstalk.

“UNNNNNNNNNNNNCLE BEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!” He bellowed. “SEEEEND DOWN THE ROPPPPPES!”

His voice echoed up the bean stalk when they heard a thundering voice reply to Lucas.

“JOHNNNNNNNNNY? JOHNNNY, IS THAT YOOOU?”

“LUCAAAAAAAAS!” Lucas yelled back and the giant could be heard laughing. “WHY DO YOU LIIIIKE JOHHHNY MORE THAAN ME?”

“I LIKE YOOOU, LUCAS. YOU ARE MY FAAAT BOOOOY!” Uncle Bean responded and Wooseung was pretty sure that “Fat boy” was giant slang. “SENDINNNG IT DOWWWN!”

“Stand back, everyone!” Lucas yelled to them and right at that moment, a thick rope swung down from the skies. It snapped and Tao had to jump up to avoid it as it swung back and forth. So this was a snapback—the rope dragged across the ground and Tao could see the indents it made.

“Ouch!” Wooseung was hit by it, the mage falling backward; almost getting flattened by it if he didn’t run the opposite direction.

“Hold onto the ropes! They’ll pull us up!” Lucas told them and everyone grabbed the ropes. “Hold on tight! If you fall, you’re dead!”

Well, that was reassuring.

“REAAAAADY?” Unce Bean asked, Lucas yelling back.

“WE GO UP, UNCLE BEAAAAAAN!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	43. the rebellion of nana's children pt. 2

[Underground Royal Castle, Eve]

After my talk with my adoptive father, Guanlin took me back to the castle. He saw that I was emotionally drained and I told him I was fine. Baekhyun was concerned and he kept asking me if I was okay. Telling him that I was, he squeezed my hand and told me it was fine. Walking back to the train station, Guanlin sat down and suddenly he turned to me to ask me a question.

“I was meaning to ask, how is my other half?” He asked and I blinked at him, not understanding why he was asking me that. What did he mean, his other half?

“He means, your fiance’s twin.” Jihoon butted in. “Your prophecy—it goes “One half of a pair” so both you and your fiancé are twins.”

He flickered his eyes over to Guanlin who looked excited. “Guanlin here can’t wait to be married. He highlighted the coronation events in the Eve guidelines.”

“Wait. So, you’re supposed to end up with Sehun’s twin?” I asked Guanlin who nodded eagerly.

“I have rings made already.” He told me shyly, a smile on his face. “I can’t wait to meet the person! Is it a he or a she?”

“She.” Baekhyun was the one spoke this time and Guanlin looked ecstatic, leaning forward to ask Baekhyun a follow-up question.

“Is she pretty? Not that I care.” He told Baekhyun when Jihoon scoffed, leaning back. Baekhyun nodded and Guanlin beamed.

“He does care.” Jihoon mused and I found myself laughing.

Guanlin turned red and settled down beside me, humming to himself. The new information seemed to have put him in a good mood and I chuckled, the train bringing us back to the Evian Royal Castle.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Back on Exodus]

They were flung up to the skies, the air around them suddenly changing. It was a bit harder to breath and the only one who didn’t seem bothered by it was Lucas. Wooseung had to grip the rope so tightly, his hands creating indents in his skin when he felt himself soar past the clouds. Luhan looked like he was about to be sick when suddenly they reached the top.

It was a land above land, trees grew wildly every where and it was beautifully unkept. All the mages all tried to balance themselves as their knees trembled from the travel. Lucas landed gracefully on his feet while the rest clambered on the ground, their heads dizzy.

“LUCAAAAAS!” Uncle Bean yelled to him and they looked up to see Uncle Bean thrashing through the trees with his big feet. He grinned down at Lucas who waved at his uncle. The giants were friendly towards everyone and they were a happy family, content in living on their own with their family of Keepers. “WHHHY YOOOU HERRRRE, FAAAAT BOOOY?”

“Uncle Bean, I’m here on a mission!” Lucas replied, bouncing up and before they knew it, Lucas had jumped up in ease- grabbing the giant’s clothes and climbing up without any difficulty.

So, this was how they communicated.

Lucas made his way up with the giant’s clothes and it didn’t take long before he was perched on the giant’s shoulder, speaking to the giant. They all looked at Lucas with surprise. Maybe they all underestimated him and Johnny. To live with giants was not easy task.

“MHMMMMM!” Uncle Beam rumbled. “MHMMMM!”

Lucas was still talking when Tao looked up, frowning. Something was beginning to come and Tao knew it was vital not to miss the eclipse. The clouds seemed to part a little bit faster and Tao’s body felt a little bit weaker.

“Lucas!” Tao yelled from the giant's feet. “We may need to hurry!”

Lucas heard Tao’s voice despite the distance, quickly saying something to Uncle Bean when the giant stooped lower. His hand slammed against the ground as he laid his hand down flat.

“Get on! He’ll bring us to the mountain!” Lucas said to them and they all climbed on. Jaehyun waited for all of them to get on first before climbing after them. They all sat down, holding onto the skin of Uncle Bean’s hand when they were brought up higher than they already were. Lucas chattered happily on his uncles’ shoulder as they were brought past the huge mountains on the land above the beanstalk.

There were rivers and trees everywhere but as they neared the center of the land, they saw a huge castle that was for the giants to live in. It looked like a happy community. Uncle Bean seemed to know where they had to go, the giant striding forward step by step until they saw it. It was a mountain—a very tall one.

Taller than Uncle Bean, if it was even possible. There was mist up top but if Uncle Bean raised his hand, they had to climb very little. But Uncle Beam told them that he had to stop there and that the magic was too much for his giant body to take, Lucas nodding. He cared for the giant and didn’t want him to get hurt.

“Put us near the top!” Lucas could be heard yelling when Uncle Bean slowly reached out and placed them past a little halfway through when they began to hop off. They would have to climb a little more when the eclipse came, but everyone could understand why it would be impossible for them to place the jewel.

The air burned.

The energy flowing through it settled on their skin and it was as if they could feel the magic in the air. Luhan grit his teeth, settling past the rocks and they all sat down and waited. Tao looked up, the clouds beginning to move. He didn’t have to know that it was the Zodiacs, the elf never witnessing anything that was so abrupt.

He was almost certain they were the one timing the eclipse.

“It’s coming, isn’t it?” Wooseung asked, Tao nodding when the clouds began to gather. The sun was still bright on their faces and before they knew it—they could feel the magic slowly drop. “We better start climbing then. I feel a change.”

Tao agreed with this, Lucas leading all of them. They swung themselves up, their fingers finding space between the rocks as they tried to reach the top. The sun lessened and they could see a shadow cast through the sky, Lucas finally reaching the top.

His hands trembled as he held the crystal in one hand, turning to all of them who reached after him. He had no idea how to put up the crystal and he recalled Queen Medusa telling him that the crystal could only be put by the elves. He grabbed the crystal, swinging it in the air when Luhan suddenly used his powers.

The crystal flew up with Luhan’s telekinesis, but it didn’t bind itself. Lucas was beginning to worry when Tao stepped forward. His eyes flashed grey, his hand taking the crystal from Luhan as the shadow rapidly began to fall onto the land.

“Bring me up!” He told Luhan, but the drop of magic was making his friend’s power weak. But Luhan tried anyway, concentrating on Tao as Tao levitated up his hand outstretched into the sky. The crystal glistened and right at that moment the sun was fully covered and Tao could feel the electricity running through his body. 

He closed his eyes, chanting a small hymn under his breath—something he knew would help in the binding of magic to the natural land. He was an elf; he was brought to Exodus to make it a beautiful place and was one with Light Magic. He whispered and right at that moment, the crystal shone and shot into the sky. Tao pushed it up, using all of the powers that settled in his elven body when the light from the crystal finally scattered out through the sky.

Luhan couldn’t hold Tao up anymore, the male laying Tao down. Tao was now weak, falling backwards limply. The action was meant for multiple elves and Tao was just one.

“Tao!” Luhan exclaimed but then all of them was hit by a wave of pain. The ringing in their ears rang deafeningly and they gasped as the memories began to flood back. Lucas was the only one who could withstand the pain—the eclipse slowly inching away.

The crystal took away the magic of the mages and the rings but it wouldn’t take away the energy that ran through the top of the mountain. They had to leave before they were burned.

Lucas grabbed Tao who tried to stand with much difficultly, the man wrapping another of his hands around Jaehyun. He had to make sure there wasn’t a scratch on Jaehyun or Johnny would murder him with his bare hands. Wooseung and Luhan struggled, Wooseung grabbing Luhan’s hand as the eclipse began to pass.

“UNCLE BEAAAAN!” He yelled and Uncle Bean who was sitting, waiting for them roared back. “CATCH US! I’m jumping off!”

And right at that moment when the eclipse finally said goodbye, Lucas and Wooseung who were holding their friends leapt off the mountain.

That was one of those times when Tao felt that he used too much energy, his mind going blank as he fell asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tao was dreaming and he didn’t know why he was but he moved through the field, his silver hair disheveled. He wondered if he could change his clothes accordingly to his taste for he looked tired and homeless when a small voice piped up—the elf turning to see the youngest of the Dreamweaver’s greeting him.

“Mr. Elf!” Jisung exclaimed and Tao blinked at him, shocked that the young one knew of his identity. But then again, Jisung dreamt of almost everything and everyone. Jisung bounded towards him, looking at him when he spoke. “Thank you. My headache is gone now because of you. I wanted to try to talk to you but you never sleep!”

“U-Uh….” Tao mumbled, wondering why the child was trying to talk to him.

Jisung still had that sharpie with the shape of a mustache on his face when he smiled at Tao. “I have something to tell you. I dreamt of it, a few days ago but I know it’s a matter of time before it comes. I’m so happy you knocked out!”

Tao blinked, nodding. He had seen and heard enough about Jisung to know to take Jisung’s dreams seriously. Jisung cleared his throat, leaning forward before telling Tao all he knew of.

Tao’s eyes widened.

That changed everything.

His journey was not over.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tao woke up to hear the chattering of his friends as the giants fed them. His whole body ached and his mind was scattered but that was how he knew the crystal worked. He sat up, Luhan rushing towards his side.

“How are you feeling?” Luhan asked and Tao raised a hand towards his head. “I can’t believe we all forgot Oh Shin.”

“You remember.” Tao murmured to Luhan who nodded. “Thank you for coming along even though you didn’t know what we were up to. Your loyalty knows no bounds.”

“My loyalty to you holds no bounds.” Luhan said to him, Tao giving his friend a tired smile. Tao had no time to waste, telling his friends that it was time to go back towards the Elven ruins.

“Everyone would have remembered Oh Shin by now.” Tao told them, standing up. Wooseung nodded, agreeing to going back to base and it wasn’t long before they were escorted by the giants towards the beanstalk. It was the same way down as the same way up, the mages gripping the ropes as they were flung down the beanstalk.

But it was easier this time and it wasn’t long before they were at the end of the beanstalk with the water dragons waiting for them. The rest of his mage friends were ready to go and Tao turned to them, a small smile on his lips.

“We have to part here.” He told them, Wooseung looking at Tao with surprise. What did he mean?

“What do you mean?” Luhan asked, Tao telling them to go back to the ruins. “I’m coming with you—”

“I have to do this alone.” Tao replied, not wanting to explain everything he knew of. “Go, my friends. I have a few things to take care of.”

“What things?” Wooseung asked back, Tao giving him a smile. Wooseung was suspicious of Tao, the time mage definitely being something more than claimed to be. Wooseung watched as Tao got on his water dragon silently. “Tao! What things?”

“Go back to the Elven ruins. Say hello to my family for me. I’ll be back, Wooseung.” He looked at Wooseung for a slight moment. “I’ll be back when you finally grow to your title.”

Wooseung frowned at Tao, about to run towards him to stop him. Surely, Tao shouldn’t go on his own!

“What does that mean?” Wooseung yelled as Tao’s dragon began to fly up a bit more. “Tao, what does that mean?”

“You’re the savior’s savior, young one!” Tao responded, the water dragon flapping its wings. “When the time comes!”

And with that, the dragon flew away with Tao on it. Wooseung turned to see Luhan watch his friend leave, wondering why Luhan wasn’t saying anything. When Luhan saw Wooseung’s expression he chuckled.

“Knowing Tao for all these years, I know one thing.” Luhan told Wooseung, clasping his hand on Wooseung’s shoulder. “To never question his actions.”

Wooseung sighed. “I guess I’ll have to learn not to.”

“Let’s go back.” Luhan told Wooseung, climbing onto the water dragon. “Race you there?”

With a definite nod; Jaehyun, Lucas, Wooseung and Luhan began to fly through the clouds towards the elven ruins.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Back on Eve]

I was asleep peacefully when suddenly my hand began to hurt and my head began to ring. Guanlin had promised us that we would go to the portal the next morning and I was looking forward to it. I was awoken from my sleep, my head suddenly spinning when I couldn’t help but scream. It was memory after memory and I found myself hyperventilating when the door was flung open and Jackson ran in with Mark, their expressions worried.

“Harin!” He said and I pressed my hands against my ears at the dull dizziness when realization settled in.

Oh Shin. It was Oh Shin and never Oh Shun. I gasped, suddenly feeling very panicked when Baekhyun ran through the door and threw himself on the bed, yelling that he remembered everything. Mark and Jackson were stricken by how we were acting.

“We should go and call the king.” Mark said, standing up and leaving the room. I closed my eyes, remembering Oh Shin’s face that was once wiped off from my memory as Baekhyun frantically mumbled to himself when a face popped through the door.

It was Ophiuchus and he tilted his head at us, calmly.

“I see the Scorpio Ring has lost it’s power.” And with that, he left.

How good it was to be a deity. They have been around long enough to not care about anything.

“Hualin?” Guanlin’s voice floated by and I looked up to see my twin brother walk into my room sleepily. “Hualin, are you remembering things?”

I nodded, Guanlin sitting down on the bed. Baekhyun was still talking to himself, Mark entering the room with Jihoon who looked worried.

“How… How did we forget?” I asked Guanlin who frowned.

“I have no idea. But I think it’s the Scorpio ring the Elves were talking about. I have not much knowledge of Oh Shin, only hearing things about him from the ball when they would try to hear about you. Does it hurt a lot?” He asked, worriedly and I nodded.

“I have to go back to Exodus, Guanlin. I need to see them. They were literally doing nothing for a long while.” My words seemed to woken Guanlin up, my twin pressing his lips together before turning to Jihoon.

“Prepare a suitcase. We’re bringing her to the portal.” Guanlin said and Jihoon nodded, leaving the room. I was already on my feet, hastily grabbing a pair of clothes when Mark asked me what was wrong.

“Sehun… he actually has a father. Remember I kept telling you about a bad man and said it was Sehun’s uncle? It’s actually his father who used the Scorpio ring and everyone forgot about his existence. Now that we remember everything, it means Oh Shin has been planning something with us not knowing. I can’t believe that we weren’t doing anything—”

“Harin.” Jackson spoke. “Calm down.”

I nodded, rubbing my knuckled that were aching. I knew why it was aching. Sehun must have remembered and punched the wall. I knew him enough to know that he turned violent when he was frustrated.

“Where are we going now?” Jackson asked and I turned to him. “Harin, we’re going with you. Do I have to remind you that we’re going to be beside you every step of the way? I mean, not because we’re curious but we also are—”

“We’re very curious. But it’s also because we’ve come this far together.” Mark told me honestly and I found myself smiling at my Gaian friends. “I also want to re-meet this Sehun dude.”

I nodded when Jihoon reentered the room with a luggage and I wondered what it was. “I don’t need that much stuff.” I told him and Jihoon shook his head.

“All this is for Guanlin. He’s coming along. He doesn’t want to let you go alone. Understand him, he has only gotten you back for a few days.” Jihoon told me, placing the luggage by his feet. “And Exodus will probably have a lot of sunlight. We have been living underground for all our life, we need extra precaution.”

I understood when Baekhyun’s voice piped up.

“How did we suddenly remember?” He asked Jihoon who pressed his lips together.

“I don’t know.” He replied. “But Guanlin is talking to the elves right now. All I know is that I do not have my powers. I can’t read anyone’s mind.”

I frowned at the information, lifting my hands to the front as I began to focus. But as much as I tried, my eyes did not darken and I didn’t have any magic at all. Chewing on my lip, I saw that Guanlin was ready with another backpack behind him.

“The Elves said that someone had put up a crystal in the sky at the time of the eclipse. We wouldn’t know, we don’t have a sky.” Guanlin told me. “They said they are guessing it was your friend. Zhitao.”

“Tao did this?” I asked and Guanlin nodded.

“That’s what the elves think. Are you ready, sister? I feel the uneasiness in you. You must be very startled.” He told me and I nodded, having already changed behind the changing barrier. Baekhyun excused himself for awhile with Mark and Jackson who were also going to change. “I can’t believe I will be meeting my other half very soon.”

I chuckled at my twin’s enthusiasm. He really was desperate to get married, wasn’t he? Unlike me and Baekhyun, Guanlin seemed care free and excited to go back to Exodus. I was worried sick of what Oh Shin had been planning when my friends came back and we began to head towards the portal to Exodus.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Eve, underground portal]

We were brought to a portal at an isolated part of Eve but accessible by cable car. As we piled towards the cable car, I felt Baekhyun slip his hand into mine.

“We’re going home.” He whispered to me and I smiled at him. At this point, I had three homes and I was on the way to having an identity crisis. Even though I came from Eve, I grew up on Earth for twenty-one years, but I wanted to stay in Exodus because I found myself in Exodus.

It was confusing.

“It’s here.” Guanlin told us and we stood in front of a door that was sealed by a lock. Jihoon went to a safe beside the door, pressing his finger against a fingerprint scanner when the safe opened and there was key for the lock. He unlocked the lock silently and the Guanlin turned to me. “You need to put a bit of your blood, Hualin. To activate the portal behind the door.”

Just like in the Cedar of Gods, I thought. I nodded, Jihoon passing me a small pin as I pricked my finger with no hesitation. My blood oozed out of my skin and we watched as energy began to form behind the door. The blood on my finger rose into the air and shot towards the door as it flung open.

“Portal is here.” Guanlin said, grabbing my hand. “Shall we?”

I nodded, turning to see Baekhyun grab Mark and Jackson’s hand and when I turned back, Guanlin had already stepped into the portal with me following him from behind.

We were on the way to Exodus.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The travel was anti-climactic.

You would think that it would be different, but it was just a portal and I found myself surrounded by red rocks. We seemed to be in a cave and Guanlin was beside me, my friends stepping out of the portal shortly. Jackson looked sick and it reminded me of how I was when I first travelled through portals.

“Where are we?” I asked, and my voice echoed. We were all surrounded by rock and I still had no idea how to travel to Sehun that was based in the Elven ruins as he told me in my dreams. The air was dense and Guanlin leaned against the cave wall when we heard singing.

“Hi-ho, hi-ho, into the mines we go!” The singing repeated and Baekhyun looked up, gasping.

“We’re in the Byun mines!” Baekhyun told me and right when he spoke, there were sounds of running footsteps. “Eve’s portal to Exodus was in the Byun mines? Wait, no wonder the cave collapsed when I was younger!”

My eyes widened. I recalled someone telling me that Baekhyun found his power when the caves collapsed on him when he was young and people found him glowing. The mines probably collapsed because of the energy of the portal and it made so much sense because it seemed like we were deep in the mines.

“Young Master Baekhyun! Oh my! People!” A dwarf made its appearance and Baekhyun squealed at the sight of the dwarf in front of him.

“Dopey!” He said, running over to the dwarf who hugged him. “Dopey! What are you doing still working in the mines? M-My… parents—”

“We work for a living, Young Master. When the time comes, you shall take over the Byun business.” The dwarf told him as-a-matter-of-factly and I watched as the dwarf took his hand. “You must be tired, let us rest in the mansion.”

“No, Dopey. I can’t rest.” Baekhyun said, Dopey leading the way for all of us. He was bringing us out of the caves. “I must go and find Chanyeol.”

“To find Young Master’s loved one, you must leave the cave first.” Dopey told Baekhyun pointedly and Baekhyun smiled sheepishly. Dopey began to drag Baekhyun forward and slowly but surely, we saw the opening of the cave.

“Ah—It’s so bright.” Guanlin mumbled and I saw him covering his eyes. Jihoon halted to a stop, telling me to head out first but I assured him we could wait. I wondered what he brought in his luggage and backpack, Jihoon taking out an injection and inserting it into Guanlin’s skin and then his. He then took out a tube of lotion, lathering it onto Guanlin’s as Guanlin stood there, waiting for Jihoon to finish.

“What’s that?” I asked Jihoon who replied almost immediately.

“Sunscreen. Minhyun had it made a while back when we found out you were coming to Eve. We foreshadowed us coming here so I made a travel pack. Here, sunglasses.” Jihoon whipped out sunglasses and an umbrella and I chuckled.

Once he was done, he told us to move forward, placing another pair of sunglasses on his nose.

“Nice, you look like Men in Black.” Jackson told Jihoon who nodded.

“It was a good movie.” Jihoon told Jackson back. “Guanlin and I enjoy American TV very much.”

Baekhyun was antsy and I knew he couldn’t wait to see Chanyeol. Patience wasn’t his forte, it had grown to be a trait of his after all that he’s been through. I took him by the hand and we slowly moved towards the light when I heard a very loud voice shouting excitedly.

“I TOLD YOU! I told you that they would come! Auntie Harin! Over here!”

We were out of the cave and I could see the Byun mansion far away, but when I looked forward, I saw Jisung jumping frantically beside Haechan who had broken into a huge smile. Beside them was Namjoon, who was calm. He must have dreamed of it too, he looked no where near surprised.

“AUNTIE HARIN!” Jisung cupped his mouth and bellowed as if I couldn’t hear him and I ran towards him. Haechan beat him too it, jumping towards me just to hug and twirl me around. Jisung followed, hugging me around the waist when he caught sight of Guanlin was who standing under the umbrella with his sunglasses. “Oh—It’s that royal! I dreamt about him!”

Guanlin was brought closer to Jisung who was staring at him, Haechan hiding behind my back when he saw the umbrella and the sunglasses.

“Hello there. I’m Lai Guanlin. Harin’s twin brother.” He introduced himself, Namjoon professionally sticking out a hand as Guanlin shook it.

“He’s the king of Eve.” I told Jisung when the young boy’s eyes widened.

“If he is, does that mean you’re Queen Auntie Harin?” He asked and I nodded, Jisung looking back at Guanlin. “Then you’re King Uncle Guanlin?”

Guanlin just nodded and Jisung broke into a smile, muttering a “nice!”. I saw Jackson and Mark behind Guanlin looking around in awe. They must be star struck by how Exodus looked like and being quarantined on Eve, they couldn’t travel much. I motioned them over, Mark and Jackson coming forth to introduce themselves.

“This is Mark and Jackson.” I said to them.

“King of China.” Guanlin mused, motioning over to Jackson who turned bright red at Guanlin’s teasing. Haechan looked interested in them, nudging me by the shoulder.

“Senior, you didn’t tell me you had King friends!” He told me. “You didn’t tell me that you were a royal!”

“I didn’t know.” I told him and I saw Jackson wave awkwardly at Haechan who broke into a smile.

“How did you guys get here?” Baekhyun asked and I saw that he was talking to a couple of dwarfs while we were familiarizing ourselves with each other. I skated the skies and realized that the water dragons were flying in the air. “You came by water dragons?”

“Water dragons!” Mark and Jackson exclaimed in shock, their jaws dropping as the dragons settled on the ground beside them. “Can we touch them?”

All this while we were speaking in Korean and the language interested Haechan, the male looking questioningly over to me when I translated it to him. His eyes widened when he realized that Mark and Jackson wanted to touch the water dragon. Haechan beamed, motioning them over to one of the water dragons. I saw Mark and Jackson stalk over to the side, their hands outstretched as they touched the water dragons.

“I forgot Mark and Jackson don’t know Exodian.” I told Namjoon when Mark and Jackson laughed in the background. “But I was thinking that maybe they don’t have to. They seem to be doing great.”

“Mhmm. I brought translators.” Guanlin told me, taking out a device and putting it in his ear. “I was worried my Exodian wouldn’t be as good because we haven’t practiced it with a proper Exode before—only with the Elves. I have one for Mark and Jackson.”

“He came prepared.” Jihoon said deadpan and I chuckled, turning to Namjoon, asking him how they knew that I was coming. He jerked his finger towards Jisung who smiled when I asked him where Nana and his family was.

Jisung’s face suddenly was overridden with fear and I blinked at him.

“Don’t… don’t tell me—” My voiced cracked and Jisung nodded, confirming my suspicions.

“I drugged them again.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We soared in the sky, Mark and Jackson whooping as they held onto a dragon. Guanlin had given them Evian technology, the translators in their ears as they began to cheer. We soared through the sky and I was on a water dragon behind Jisung, the young male telling me all about how Sehun would be so shocked.

“I didn’t tell anyone, Auntie Harin! I drugged them and told Uncle Namjoon to come and pick me up. Uncle Sehun is going to be so happy!”

He kept chattering when the water dragon finally neared the Elven ruins. I was a little bit too excited and when the dragon’s finally reached the ground, I heard people began to gather. They were yelling and saw most of EXO and NCT heading towards us.

“HARIN!” Seungwoo was saying, running towards us with Wooseung close behind. I could hardly contain my excitement, running towards my brothers to hug them when I saw Seungwoo’s gaze fall on Mark and Jackson behind me. “Is that… Jackson and Mark?”

“Hi?” Mark said awkwardly. He was never close with my older brothers but they knew enough about him since we had dated before. Seungwoo waved back. “Nice to see you again, Hyung.”

“God, how did this… How did this happen?” Seungwoo asked, bewildered. He was speaking in Korean and before I knew it, Seungwoo and Wooseung had switched their attention to Mark and Jackson. Wooseung introducing himself as “the other brother every other day” to them and my two Gaian friends laughed, telling them that I told them the story.

“Baekhyun!” I could hear Chanyeol’s breathless yell as he made his way through the crowd. Baekhyun had flung his hands around Chanyeol and the two lovers began to whisper things to each other. Guanlin looked awkward with everyone reuniting when I heard the voice of my very own Keeper.

“ONG HARIN! TURTLE! TURTLE!” Kyungsoo bellowed from beyond the crowd and I saw him running towards us with his bare feet. “TURTLE!”

I found myself laughing at Kyungsoo’s statement, the male not slowing down even if he was edging closer. For the first time, Kyungsoo flew into my arms and hugged me so tightly my breath got knocked out of my throat.

“Kyungsoo!” I gasped and he did not let go, his arms tightening. “I’ve missed you so much!”

“You finally back!” He said and he pulled away. “You very thin. You must eat more chicken and beef. Kyungsoo cook you meal today. You must eat all of Kyungsoo cooking—”

“Chicken?” Guanlin asked from behind me. I realized that Guanlin had never eaten chicken before or beef. They ate fish and vegetables as a living and I saw Kyungsoo turn to look at Guanlin, wondering who he was.

“Who--? Ong Harin. He look like you. You Harin son?” He asked and I slapped Kyungsoo’s arm.

“Do I look like I would have a son this old?” I asked Kyungsoo whose eyes widened and he gasped.

“You Harin father!”

“Kyungsoo! He’s my twin.” I told Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo staring at Guanlin warily. “He’s the king of Eve.”

“Turtle, you queen?” Kyungsoo asked and I nodded, Kyungsoo turning to look at Jihoon who was holding an umbrella. “You King paired partner?”

“Uh…” I wonder how to explain to him what Jihoon was. “He’s Guanlin’s protector. He protects and takes care of Guanlin like—”

“Like Keeper?” He asked again and I found myself nodding, Kyungsoo relaxing at the information. Before I knew it, Kyungsoo had bravely went up to Jihoon, staring at him straight in the eyes. “You want join Keeper Club?”

There it was, Kyungsoo with his recruitment. I tore my eyes away from my twin, his protector and Kyungsoo just to see my EXO friends walk to me. I hugged them one by one, and a part of me worried as to why Sehun wasn’t around. Chen knew what I was thinking and he squeezed my hand.

“He’s in one of the Elven rooms. He kept punching the wall over and over again the moment the memories came back. He’s angry with himself and refuses to come out. He had no idea you are here.” Chen told me and I sighed.

“He’s being self-destructive.” Luhan told me. “You should go see him. He refuses to eat.”

I nodded. I was ready for this the moment my knuckles hurt. I told them to show me the place, leaving everyone behind. Luhan told me that Lay was on stand-by by the entrance of the room and once I walked through the ruins, I saw that it looked fixed up. No wonder Tao told them to settle in the ruins. I made a mental note to ask Sehun about Tao being an elf later when Luhan told me that we had reached the room.

Opening the door and stepping inside, I saw Sehun with his forehead against the wall. His knuckles bled and my heart dropped at the sight.

Sehun.

I found myself drawn to his back, slowly making my way towards him. He must be frustrated, broken and angry at himself for forgetting. I found my arms stretching out to slowly touch his back. He didn’t bother turning, his voice low as he spoke.

“Go away.” He said to me. He didn’t know it was me and I didn’t realize I was crying. I missed him too much and finally he was in front of me. I stepped closer, wrapping my arms around his hips and pressing my face against his back.

He moved slowly when I felt his hands go to my mine, touching them softly. They were cautious and his actions were doubtful when he whispered.

“Harin?”

I didn’t respond when he turned around and finally, I was looking straight into his bloodshot eyes. Tears streaked my cheeks and Sehun let out a sharp exhale, pulling me to his chest. His hands went up to the back of my head, shoving me against chest when he breathed.

“Harin.”

“Oh Sehun.” I said back, closing my eyes against the warmth of his hug.

“Fuck.” He cursed, his arms tightening around me like he couldn’t get enough of my presence. I felt him rock me back and forth in his arms when I stepped back, a hand going to cup his face.

“I’m home.” I told him and a small smile travelled up his face before he lowered his lips above mine.

And that was home.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sat with Sehun, leaning against him when I told him everything. About Eve, about Mark and Jackson coming, and about Guanlin. He listened and I chuckled, running my fingers over his knuckles.

“Remember there was a time I couldn’t tell you anything?” I asked Sehun and he nodded. “You either tell me to keep quiet or tell me I was delusional.”

“I would listen to you for a lifetime.” He replied and I forgot how cheesy Sehun was sometimes. He lifted my hand up to his lips and kissed it gently when I saw Lay walk in. He was carrying a tray of food towards Sehun and I smiled at him, since I already greeted him when I first came.

“Did you know Tao was an Elf?” I suddenly asked Sehun whose eyes widened. Suddenly a clang sounded and I saw Lay had dropped the tray onto the floor, the food spilled. “What—”

I watched as Lay frantically tried to pick up the broken pieces when Sehun told him to leave it. I watched Lay become flustered when it dawned to me.

“Senior…” I began. “You knew about Tao, didn’t you? That’s why you were the one who asked Tao to go get the water dragons in the first war. That’s why you were weird when Taeyong was talking about elven blood.”

Lay stuttered, turning red before nodding. “I-I… I knew about it. When Tao came to SM, he was injured and I saw that his blood was silver. I promised not to tell anyone.”

“How is he an Elf?” Sehun asked, bewildered. “Does that mean Luhan knows?”

“Luhan knows nothing.” Lay told Sehun, kicking away the broken pieces of glass.

“How’s he an Elf?” Sehun asked again and I told him what I learned on Eve, both mages in front of me gasping at the information. Lay didn’t know much about the Elves, he always thought Tao was abandoned since birth. He didn’t know that Tao had broken the portals when all the Elves went to Eve.

“That’s new.” Sehun said to me and I nodded, telling him that it was time to meet Guanlin. “You know, now you have three brothers and I really don’t know how to please them. Two was hard enough with Wooseung hating me and now you have a twin.”

“He’s the nicest guy you’ll ever meet.” I told Sehun, standing and taking his hand. “He could have taken the throne all on his own but he was so happy that I came. Did you know that he advertised my coming on the train screens for a month because he was so excited?”

“What are train screens?” Sehun asked me and I told him I’ll explain later. We had walked towards the people when I heard Guanlin talking to someone. “Oh, is that him? With the black glasses?”

I nodded, seeing that Guanlin was talking to the one person I forgot was alive. In front of him, he was chattering happily with a woman who looked fond of his presence.

“Oh… Sana.” Sehun said softly when I pulled him aside, watching Guanlin take something out of his pocket. “What’s your brother doing?”

“I forgot. Oh Sehun, there is this prophecy and Guanlin is sure that he’s marrying your sister.” I told Sehun whose eyes widened. He was about to protest when I told him to keep quiet, Guanlin cracking open a box and giving it to her almost shyly. “I’m serious!”

“How—How! He’s not marrying Sana! She’s my sister!” Sehun bickered with me and I slapped his arm. “He’s not!”

“Well, I’m his sister!” I told Sehun, peeking from behind the pillar when I saw Sana crack a smile at him. She was charmed by brother, alright. She showed him her hand and pointed at her finger when Guanlin beamed, kneeling down on one knee. “He’s proposing to her!”

“Wha-“ Sehun was about to yell when I covered his mouth. His voice was muffled against my hand and I watched as Guanlin said something while on one knee. Sana looked at him, her eyes shining before she nodded. “Ong Harin! Put your brother on a leash! They have known each other for less than a day—”

I glared at him when there was a squeal, Guanlin sliding the ring onto Sana’s finger before she squealed and hugged him. How was it easy for them? Was it that fast?

“I’m talking to her!” Sehun said roughly before moving from behind the pillar when Sana spotted him excitedly. “Oi! Sana—”

“Sehun! I’m getting married! He’s the one I’ve always been dreaming about when I was a soul in the flower and I—” Her eyes filled with tears as she hugged Sehun. Sehun looked stunned at her reaction. “It’s here, finally I’ve met my soulmate. I’m so happy.”

“Yeah, Sehun. She’s happy.” I told to Sehun who froze. “Congratulations, Guanlin.”

“Hualin, can you imagine that I’ve dreamt of her a few times too?” He asked me, gushing. I don’t remember ever dreaming of Sehun before meeting him but then again, I literally started feeling his pain. I guessed soulmates and souls that were meant to be together had their own way of connecting.

“I—” Sehun mumbled. “Congratulations… I guess.”

“Where’s Jihoon, Guanlin?” I asked my twin who shrugged.

“Uh, your Keeper kidnapped him.” He told me and I frowned at the statement. “They formed a club. Oh, there they are!” Guanlin pointed and I saw that Kyungsoo was walking past us proudly with Jihoon, Johnny, Lucas and Mark Tuan following him.

What was Mark Tuan doing there?

“Mark! What are you doing there?” I asked Mark in Korean when he shrugged.

“I don’t know! Jackson said he was the King of China and they began talking and now he wouldn’t let me leave!” Mark said back to me and Jihoon chuckled.

“He thinks Mark is Jackson’s Keeper.” Jihoon told me, cracking a smile. “We’re heading to our first official meeting as a full club right now.”

“Come now. Come now. We must tell Rocky.” Kyungsoo told them, marching. “Keeper club very serious.”

I chuckled, letting them do their thing when we walked back to the throne room. Everyone seemed happy for a while, except Haechan who was holding a box. I saw him sniffling and when I asked him what happened, he wailed.

“I can’t use my powers!” He told me, shaking the box before putting it on his head. “Maybe if I place it on my head, I will be able to go in.”

And with that, he began to walk around with a box on his head. I chuckled. I forgot how weird they all were sometimes. Suddenly I heard a yell and when I looked to the side, I saw Kai running away from a very angry Baekhyun.

“What’s going on?” I asked Kai who paused for a rest. He looked frustrated that he couldn’t teleport around. “Kai, you okay?”

“Baek wants to kill me!” I heard him say before zooming away. Even if he couldn’t teleport, he was still fast. Baekhyun walked into the room with a very dangerous look in his eyes as he scanned the room for Kai, the male staring pointedly at me.

“Where is Kim Kai?”

“Why?” I asked back, Baekhyun grabbing a nearby fork.

“That bastard has the audacity to be paired to Bora after what he did to her? I am going to kill him.” He breathed fire and that was the angriest I have seen Baekhyun, the light mage whipping around to find Kai who was no where to be seen.

“Seems like everyone is getting paired today.” Sehun commented. “At least it’s peaceful.”

“Don’t jinx it.” I told Sehun, my fiancé kissing the tip of my nose when I realized that I haven’t seen one person around. “Where’s Tao?”

“He didn’t come back with the rest.” Sana said to me, shyly. This was the first time she was talking to me, but for some reason I was already comfortable with her. She seemed very prim and proper like Sehun and I bet that it was the Exodian culture. “Your brother, Luhan and the rest who went with him told me they didn’t know where he went.”

“Really?” I asked, frowning. “Where could he have gone?”

“To get Excalibur’s handle.” Jisung suddenly piped up and I saw that he was sitting a few seats away from us. He was staring innocently at a book that was propped open in front of him when I frowned. Wasn’t that the sword that trapped Morgana and Nimueh?

“Why would he need it?”

“Because I told him—” Jisung’s voice was cut off by the devil itself, Jisung’s eyes widening.

“PARK JISUNG!” A screech by the door way. Jisung gasped, standing up just to see Na Jaemin by the door. Behind him was Renjun, Jeno and Chenle who looked groggy but also very pissed.

“Oh no!” Jisung scampered, running to the back of the throne to hide. “It’s Nana!”

“Park Jisung! Come out here, right now!” If Nana was cooking the first time with his apron and his spatula, this time it was obvious that he was gardening. He wore rubber gloves, a gardening apron and had a rake in hand. “PARK JISUNG! How dare you drug us… AGAIN!”

I quickly stood up, thinking if I should calm Na Jaemin down but I was too scared.

“Come here, you come here!” Jaemin was saying before he ran towards Jisung, grabbing him and flinging him against the wall. Jisung screamed in fear, Jaemin using his rake as a threat, pointing it at the young boy as Jisung began to cry.

“If I didn’t drug you, you wouldn’t have let me leave!” Jisung yelled out, Na Jaemin seething. Jisung ducked and tried to run away but Jaemin grabbed him by the ear, dragging him over to Jeno, Renjun and Chenle who glared at Jisung.

“We would have let you leave! Now you’ve pissed Nana off, again!” Chenle said, exasperated.

Jisung smacked Jaemin’s hand away and before we knew it, Jaemin was chasing him around the throne room, roaring in anger with his rake in hand. Jisung squealed like a pig getting rounded for killing as he yelled out.

“Nana! If you kill me, you have to kill Chenle and Renjun too!” Jisung said as Jaemin tried to grab him, but he was faster. Chenle and Renjun looked at each other before shaking their heads.

“What are you talking about? You’re an orphan!” Chenle said to Jisung before Jisung yelped, jumping over a chair to avoid getting caught.

“I’M AN ORPHAN!” Jisung bellowed. “Uncle Sehun and Queen Auntie Harin will adopt me!”

Jaemin stopped and it was like a rerun of what happened the first time it happened. Jisung had awakened the beast and he shouldn’t have. Jaemin stared pointedly at Jisung who froze at the spot when Jaemin had threw the rake towards Jisung as if it was a Tritan, the rake flying through the air and stabbing against a crack on the wall when Jisung began to cry.

“I’M SCARED!” Jisung yelled, Jeno deciding to step in. He hated to see all of them fight, Jisung trembling as Jaemin advanced towards him slowly like a lion about to gobble up his prey.

“Nana, enough already.” Jeno said, placing a hand on Jaemin’s shoulder when his Jaemin turned to glare at him. “Look, at least he’s safe and—”

“YOU!” Jaemin yelled out. “Don’t you dare side with him! If you didn’t drink that glass of wine, this wouldn’t have happened!”

Oh, there it goes. The blame game. I saw the Keepers come back in the corner of my eye and I saw Jihoon look alert at the sight that was in front of us. Guanlin seemed to be enjoying it, turning to me.

“Exodes are so funny!” He whispered. “This is better than American TV!”

“Why do you always try to blame other people?” Jeno asked, and I could tell that he was at his limit. “You know I try to work—”

Jisung was trying to creep out, Jaemin’s focus fully on Jeno now. “Don’t you dare use your career against me when you know we have kids to take care of!” Jaemin said to Jeno when he threw his hands in the air, fed up.

“I give up!” Jeno’s voice rose an octave. “I want a divorce!”

And the tables have turned. From Jaemin asking for a divorce last time to Jeno this time. Jeno’s statement made Jaemin’s eyes bulge.

“DIVORCE?!” Jaemin shrieked. “WE’RE NOT EVEN MARRIED YET!”

“That’s what I said last time!” Jeno yelled when Jaemin wagged a finger at him.

“Why aren’t we married yet?!” He demanded, Jeno motioning at his surroundings.

“Nana, we’re at war! And where will we get the money to get married—”

“I WOULD LIKE TO GET MARRIED BEFORE I DIE! Thank you very much!” Jaemin hollered, his voice echoing when Guanlin motioned over to Jihoon who suddenly ran over. Guanlin pointed at the backpack, Jaemin’s and Jeno’s fighting not seeming to end.

Jihoon nodded, taking out something from the backpack and giving it to Guanlin, my twin finally making his way down towards Jaemin who had already taken off his shoes to throw it at Jeno. Guanlin approached Jaemin, tapping him on the back when Jaemin whipped his head around; growling.

“Oh—Sorry to bother you, but you should—”

“And WHO THE FUCK are you?!” Jaemin yelled at Guanlin who looked shaken by the sudden confrontation, Jisung turning red.

“Nana! It’s the King of Eve!” Jisung said to Jaemin who quickly composed himself, his demeanor changing almost immediately as he bowed down to Guanlin. But he wasn’t going to end the fight there, Na Jaemin turning to Jeno once more after ignoring Guanlin to say something when Guanlin tapped Jaemin’s shoulder again for attention.

“How about you take this and you can continue your fight?” He asked Jaemin, who grabbed whatever Guanlin had in his palm and popped it into his mouth. He then turned and pointed at Jeno.

“Say that again! Tell me you want to get a divor--- Oooh.” Jaemin suddenly said, swaying when he began to turn loopy. “Ooooh. This is feels gooood.”

“What did your brother give him?” Sehun asked me and I shrugged.

“Guanlin has people making medication every day.” I told Sehun when I saw Jaemin almost drop onto the floor, Jeno running towards him and steadying him. He turned to Guanlin and thanked him, Guanlin telling him that it was fine.

“Jihoon, escort this Mister’s wife upstairs. I think he needs some rest.” Guanlin said to Jihoon who nodded, grabbing Jaemin.

“Jaemin’s a wife?!” Jeno asked, Jaemin suddenly cackling out loopily from the pills he had taken.

“I’M A WIFE!” Jaemin cheered. “I CAN DIE IN PEACE!”

“Yes, Mr. Wife. Let us let you get some sleep.” Jihoon said to Jaemin who exclaimed from Jihoon’s arms.

“MY NAME IS NANA!”

“Is it over?” Namjoon asked, peeking from behind the wall before straightening himself up. “Phew, I totally didn’t want to get involved in that.”

“I gave him a double dose.” Guanlin told me and I laughed. “Looked like he needed it.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dinner was served as the sun began to set and we were at the table as everyone began to eat heartily. Guanlin and Jihoon tried chicken for the first time and I saw Mark and Jackson speak to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was playing with the translator and I heard them try to teach him American slang. Wooseung was helping Kyungsoo understand a few words and I couldn’t wait to tell Kyungsoo that he was a celebrity on Eve.

We were to celebrate our unification today and think of war tomorrow. I found myself in a deep conversation with Sana and I asked her about how it was like in the soul flower.

“I remember having memories when I was in the soul flower.” She told me when Sehun butted in that he remembered nothing. “It’s because you were there for a short period of time, brother. I was there for years. My father would talk to me, and I remember a glimpse; bits and pieces of everything.”

“Senior Donghae told me that you were the key.” I told her, remembering Donghae’s words and Sehun nodded.

“I asked Sana, after Heechul’s language spell, what she knows. She mentioned my father talking about rings a lot.” Sehun chewed on his food. “But I think that plan is null since there is no way he’s going to Earth to get more rings. I think he’s planning something else.”

I nodded, not wanting to think about it now when I saw Renjun walk towards Jeno. He stopped in front of Jeno, crossing his arms across his chest.

“We have to back to the fortress.” Renjun said to Jeno simply and I could already feel the second wave of drama coming. Jeno raised an eyebrow at Renjun. “I left my parchment and paints there.”

“Renjun, the water dragons are back to their caves. I don’t think it’s nice to—”

“You know I need my parchment and paints.” Renjun’s voice began to rise. “You know I can’t fall asleep unless I paint and—”

“Your paints would have dried up by now. How about we wait till tomorrow and I go to Soul City to buy you more?” Jeno asked, trying to calm Renjun down when Renjun snapped.

“You don’t ever care about me! All you care about is Jisung! Jisung! Jisung! It’s Jeno and Nana, Chenle and Jisung! No one cares about how I am and I am sick of it!” Renjun began to tear up and I wanted to hug him.

“Renjun, there is no need for a tantrum, right now.” Jeno told him, shaking his head. Jeno was the MVP, to be honest. He had to handle three kids and a crazy partner at his age and I wondered how he did it. “There is simply no way to go back now—”

“Then find a way!” Renjun yelled, plopping down onto the ground. “You know I have anger management issues! Do you want me to get mad?!” His crying suddenly became dangerously lower as he glared at Jeno.

“Renjun! That is enough. We can not go back to the fortress right now and that is that!” Jeno said sternly when Renjun began to growl, resorting to fits of screaming and crying. Jeno looked stricken at Renjun’s behavior, running a hand through his hair when Guanlin leaned forward to talk to Jeno.

“What is the matter, Mister?” He asked politely and Jeno just shook his head. “And what is your relation to this boy?”

“That, Your Highness, is something I ask myself every day.” Jeno replied. “He’s my… son. I guess. He wants to paint but he can’t because we can’t go back to get his paints. He’s—”

“YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT JISUNG!” Renjun screeched, thrashing on the ground. “NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME!”

Guanlin tilted his head to the side with a thought, Sehun muttering from beside me.

“I would advise you not to meddle with their family issues but I can already tell that you’re similar to your sister.” Sehun told Guanlin. “She has a knack of caring a little bit too much.”

But Guanlin was already on his way to Renjun, backpack in hand. He crouched over the younger male, smiling at him as Renjun sniffled.

“Hello, what’s your name?” He asked and Renjun replied.

“Renjun.”

“Oh, that’s Chinese. My name is Chinese too.” Guanlin said when Renjun began to wail.

“What’s CHINESE?”

Guanlin chuckled, sitting down on the floor with Renjun before taking out something silver. “I heard you like drawing so I was thinking that maybe you could draw with me. Would you like that?”

Renjun was interested and had quieted down, Guanlin passing the item to him. I saw that it was a tablet, like an iPad and I realized Guanlin must have brought it in case. Renjun stood up, holding it in his hand as he walked to the table and sat down beside Jeno, his eyes on the screen.

“You use the pen and you tap it like this.” Guanlin was saying as he sat beside Renjun who was now drawing on the screen of the device. “It’s like an IPAD, except on Eve we call it an E-TAB. For tablet.”

I nodded, smiling when I saw that Renjun was finally drawing. Jeno looked amazed by the technology.

“This pen has so many colors!” Renjun exclaimed, Jeno reaching out to wipe Renjun’s face that was still moist from his crying. “All you have to do is tap!”

“Wow. That’s going to save so much money from buying parchment and pens.” Jeno said, and I saw him watch Renjun delete a drawing to start a new one. He looked over to Guanlin carefully before asking him. “May I ask how much would it be if I buy it from you….?”

“I’ll give him one of his own.” Guanlin said kindly to Jeno. “However, there aren't any power outlets here, I have no idea how to charge it. I think it’ll die in a few hours.”

“Oh no!” Renjun said, not looking up from his scribbling. “If it dies, do we have to bury it?”

“No, we don’t.” Guanlin said, chuckling. Renjun finally calmed down, getting his dose of art and he leaned against Jeno. Jeno wrapped a hand around Renjun’s head, patting his face softly and I watched as Renjun began to talk to Jeno.

“And this is dream fortress after Nana cleaned it.” Renjun was saying, Jeno nodding silently. “And this is you after you drink, Jisung after he drugged us and Chenle with his big head.”

I laughed softly, turning to see Sehun looking at them.

“Still no to kids?” Sehun asked me and I sighed, Sehun reminding me of the fact that I could never have kids with my powers.

“No kids.” I told him. “Never.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	44. you can call me monster

Oh Shin was in Siwon’s mansion, the dark curtains drawn. They have just been to a journey to Euren and they were finally back. His eyes hurt from staring at the pages of the book he stole from the City of Libros and there was a lamp right in front of him. He knew what was inside the lamp, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready. His eyes scampered over the contents of the book. It had everything he needed to know; the history of the dark ones, the ones the zodiacs have punished and why, and everything he needed to know to become something greater than he was.

Oh Shun had went back to his study room, his younger brother seemingly frustrated with him, but Oh Shin did not blame him. He just couldn’t stray from the path anymore. Oh Shin stood up, the cackling of the fireplace in the background when he walked to the lamp—his hands stretched out.

He would do it.

He had to.

He lay his hand down on the lamp, the rustic design making it seem antique. It was warm to the touch, a vessel for the soul that the Zodiacs have punished. Oh Shin ran his fingers on the metal; once, twice, thrice. The book said it was how it had to be done, Oh Shin not knowing if it would work but it did. The lamp began to rumble, steam slowly surrounding it and Oh Shin stood back when the lip popped off.

It was him.

It was Jafar.

The genie shot out of the lamp, the clang of the lid sounding across the room as the soul began to form in front of him. It was a genie, but it was simply a soul that could grant wishes. Oh Shin, other than his wishes, wanted to do what people have spoken of but not done before. And before him, floated Jafar, his eyes glowing red with his long hair and evil smile.

Oh Shin loved it.

He radiated anger and frustration, evil and greed. Oh Shin smirked, the genie turning to him.

“Ah, the lucky one.” Jafar said, rubbing his hands together, peering at Oh Shin who didn’t seem very scared of his presence. Most people expected genies to look kind and loving—that was how Aladdin looked like when he was used for his three wishes went back into the lamp again. But Jafar didn’t look anything like that. “What do I owe this pleasure—”

“I make the rules.” Oh Shin began, ignoring the genies talk. “I would tell you to sit, but you can’t.”

“Oooh. A rule maker.” Jafar mused, floating away from the lamp. Being in it for million of years made him hate the way it looked. “I guess we shall talk. Though the rules to wishes do remain the same, one! You can’t make people fall in love with you, you can’t kill anyone, and you can’t bring anyone back from the dead.”

“Huh.” Oh Shin huffed. “Good to know that I can’t do those three things. Now listen here, genie and do let me talk.”

Oh Shin settled by the chair comfortably. “I need power. Somehow throughout his process, I have lost it and I need it back. My original plan was to go get the rings and merge them into one—but somehow, all magic seems to have gone. I bet it’s my wretched son who found a way to null all magic.”

“A man who does not like to give up. I like it.” Jafar observed and Oh Shin rolled his eyes. “And why, am I here, Master?”

Right. Because Oh Shin was the one who rubbed the lamp, he was now the master. Oh Shin knew he needed something more sustainable. He needed something that would last him a lifetime of fear, something that would make people bow down to him. He was a mage with a title, but he was just a mage nonetheless.

He needed more.

“The book says that if I merge my soul with a genie, I would become a supernatural creature.” Oh Shin began and Jafar smirked, gliding in the air.

“The book is right, Master. But there is always a catch. When you merge your soul with a genie, the genie takes over your body and you share your vessel with the genie.” Jafar began. “But in turn, you will be able to become a creature that can harness more power. You will be a creature of magic and immortality. For that to happen, a ritual must be made and your soul must be bound to a genie.”

“I know of the ritual. Let’s do it now.”

“Tut, tut.” Jafar wagged his finger at Oh Shin. “Let me tell you step. by. step.”

Jafar spoke slowly. “First, you must use your two wishes. Wish for anything you want! But your last wish must be to release me from the lamp. I will be a free genie! Next, I see there is not an ounce of magic in your blood, Master.”

“Something happened. Mages have lost their powers. The deity rings don’t work either.” Oh Shin answered, annoyance settling in his tone of voice.

“How inconvenient.” Jafar crooned. “Well, you will need magic, Master. Any type of magic! Must it be dark, light, mage, elven—You will need magic to bind myself to you.”

“And how will I find magic?” Oh Shin asked, irritably. “There is no mage alive that has magic right now. Deity magic doesn’t even work.”

“Oh, there is no mage alive, I’m sure.” Jafar asked back, feigning a thinking pose. “How about one that is dead?”

Oh Shin paused. His eyebrows furrowed, trying to understand the hints that Jafar was telling him when it clicked. When Morgana and Nimueh were captured, Excalibur was stuck into both of them to keep their souls from reincarnating. It was rumored that Excalibur was given to Arthur, who wielded it to stop Morgana and Nimueh who turned bad.

But he didn’t need Excalibur.

“Morgana and Nimueh.” He breathed. Jafar clapped his hands excitedly. “Morgana and Nimueh was put in the bottom of Mystis Lake. Their bodies would still have magic since they were a vessel of dark magic. Excalibur would still be in them and if I take the sword out of them—”

“The sword would release their magic and their souls. And you can use that magic to bind you to me.” Jafar said, snapping his finger. “And of course, the ritual. There is a sliiight problem though.”

“And that is?” Oh Shin raised an eyebrow, Jafar shrugging.

“You have to find a way to remove Excalibur from both of them.” Jafar said to Oh Shin and he frowned. “I can’t remove Excalibur from them—Excalibur is only to be removed by someone who has the title of the savior’s savior. Arthur was one, back in Camelot, or so I’ve heard. Excalibur was divided into three parts, it’s blade that is both in Morgana and Nimueh; and the handle that has gone missing for a very long time.”

“So, you’re saying, I can’t wish for you to remove the sword?” Oh Shin asked, Jafar nodding. “What can you do?”

“I can try to bring the savior’s savior to you instead. I can’t control the living, but my power can manifest an event and the savior’s savior will slowly make their way to you.” Jafar replied, winking. “Ah, it feels good to do something productive. Excalibur can only be removed by the savior’s savior. However, when he does, he won’t be able to wield it. The pieces of Excalibur that is stuck in Morgana and Nimueh has no handle. Which is a good thing… Considering that if you become a supernatural creature, the only way to kill you is with Excalibur.”

Oh Shin tried to wrap his head around everything. “So, my first wish would be to bring Morgana and Nimueh to me, my second wish would be to bring the savior’s savior to me, and the third would be to let you go.”

“Yes.” Jafar replied. “And once you let me go, you shall have to do the ritual. Kill someone who loves you and finally use the magic to bind me to you. Easy enough? Shall I begin? First wish, coming right up?”

Oh Shin nodded. He was eager and he knew that it would work.

Jafar’s eyes flashed red, muttering words to himself as the candles in the room flickered. As the chanting became louder, the room was plunged into sudden darkness and Oh Shin gripped the table when the candles came back on.

And in front of him were two preserved bodies, wet from the water of Mystis Lake. Oh Shin could see the swords embedded on their abdomen and the sword shone but as he came closer to try to touch it, his hand went through. He could see the black mist surrounding the bodies, a signature of a Dark One.

He looked up to see Jafar looking at the bodies when he spoke.

“Time for my second wish. Find a way to bring the savior’s savior to me.” He said and Jafar gave him a small smile.

“As you wish, Master.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to Sehun’s arm around me and when I turned, he was already awake, deep in thought. His hair fell over his face and he placed a kiss on the nape of my neck as his fingers intertwined in mine. I pressed a hand on his cheek and ask him what was wrong. I knew that look, Sehun sighing in response.

“I don’t know. I just feel like we need to do something. It’s too peaceful.” He told me and I nodded. It was time, but we had no leads. I sat up and told him to freshen up. I wanted to walk around, go around. I missed Exodus a little bit too much. I slid out of bed, doing what I had to do when I walked out of the room to see Jeno patting Jisung on the head.

“Hey, good morning.” I said to Jeno. For the first time, he looked like he had gotten proper sleep and I guessed it was because Jaemin had taken another dose of whatever Guanlin gave him and gave the Dreamweavers some peace. I saw Jisung with his eyes focused on the E-tab, the young Dreamweaver playing a game.

“Hi, Queen Auntie Harin.” He greeted, his eyes still on the screen. “Renjun is getting his paints and parchment today, so I got Wall-E. Look at this, isn’t this cool? It’s called Rock Crush.” He said to me, showing me how it was played.

It was exactly like Candy Crush on Earth, but it was made of rocks. I chuckled before turning to see Renjun exiting the room, with a small bag.

“I had a weird dream last night.” Jisung said suddenly. “There was a lot of mist.”

“It’s because you were playing on the E-Tab the whole night. King Uncle Guanlin told you that the light from the screen has side effects.” Renjun said to Jisung who ignored him.

“Hello, Renjun. Are you going to get your paints?” I asked and he nodded.

“King Uncle Guanlin said that Wall-E is going to die soon.” He told me and I realized that he had named the E-Tab ‘Wall-E’. “I have to go get my things before I throw a tantrum.”

Well, at least he knew what he had to do before throwing a tantrum. I saw Sehun come out of the room we were sleeping at and Jeno waved at him.

“Where are you guys going so early in the morning?” Sehun asked, Jeno telling him that the kids will be going to get Renjun’s things. “Are you going with them?”

“No.” Jeno replied. “Have to take care of Nana. He’s been in and out of it since yesterday… Not that I’m complaining.” He chuckled. “Senior Wooseung, Haechan and Rumpelstiltskin is going.”

“I’m going too.” Jisung piped up. “I need to get my story book and a couple of clothes. I’ve been wearing the same pants since I ran away from home.”

“Who exactly asked you to run away from home?” Jeno asked, flicking Jisung’s forehead.

“I want to go too then.” I suddenly said. “I mean, I haven’t talked much to Wooseung since I’ve been here. I saw him like once. And besides, I want to go on the water dragons.”

“No one’s stopping you.” Sehun told me. “You don’t have to come up with reasons why you want to go. I’m your fiancé, not your father.”

Ah, shit. Talking about father, I didn’t tell Seungwoo about our dad yet. I made a mental note to do it when I came back, Wooseung popping from behind a door. He looked fresh and bounded towards us.

“I’m coming too. I want to go on the water dragons.” I told him and he laughed, nodding. “I guess we’ll have to go and find the rest. Renjun, Jisung, Haechan and Uncle Rumpelstiltskin, right?”

I was so excited to go on the dragons. I know I did it yesterday, but I was excited to see the Dreamweaver’s fortress too. I missed Exodus a little bit too much. I heard Jeno engage in a conversation with Sehun when I heard Haechan’s voice ring out, the younger mage walking towards us.

“Uncle Rumpel, you’re squeezing me!” He said and I saw that the dark leprechaun was hugging Haechan tightly. His frame was small, Haechan able to lift him off with one leg. Uncle Rumpel looked tired and I didn’t want to ask. Maybe he just couldn’t sleep.

“Should we go now?” Wooseung asked, placing a hand on Haechan’s shoulders as Renjun and Jisung nodded. Jisung hugged the E-Tab to his chest and I stood on tiptoe to kiss Sehun on the lips. He pressed his lips on my forehead again and told me to come back quickly because he already missed me and I saw Wooseung throw him a look.

“Alriiiight.” I said, pulling Wooseung away from Sehun as Haechan chuckled. “Let’s go, let’s go. On the water dragons we go!”

“I get to finally change out of my pants.” Jisung mumbled as we walked out to go on the water dragons to go to the dream fortress. Wooseung slipped a hand in mine, swinging my hand back and forth.

“I had a dream last night.” He told me and I raised an eyebrow instead of asking him what it was because I knew he would tell me anyway. “I dreamt that I was riding on a water dragon and right when I woke up, I heard Renjun tell Jeno that he had to go get his paints. And I suddenly had a feeling… A feeling like… I should go. I don’t know. I guess I’m talking a lot because I missed you.”

I laughed, squeezing his hand as we went on the water dragon, soaring into the sky.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As we reached the Dreamweaver fortress, we landed on ground. Behind us was a forest of thorns and in front of us was a big fortress. I didn’t know they had such a big place to stay. Is that why Jeno is always complaining about money? How did he get the fortress anyway?

“Wow, such a big place.” Wooseung said and I realized that it was his first time here too. I saw Haechan and Uncle Rumpel get off the water dragon, and walking towards the fortress as if they had been there a million times.

“The fortress belongs to Chenle’s grandfather. He sends Jeno money every month for Chenle’s food and allowance but it only covers his part. The fortress maintenance, food for all of us, Jeno pays. Chenle keeps saying he’ll pay Jeno back one day when he gets his inheritance once he reaches 18.” Renjun said. “Jisung, you go get your clothes. I’ll be in the drawing room with Haechan.”

Jisung nodded. We walked into the fortress and I caught a glimpse of the garden. It was so beautiful and well kept. The place was also spotless clean. As I walked in, I saw Renjun and Haechan disappear into the drawing room as Jisung motioned me, Wooseung and Rumpelstiltskin to follow him up to his room.

I climbed the stairs, the red curtains draping over the windows as sunlight shone into the fortress. There was a photo of an old man by the staircase and I guessed that it was Chenle’s grandfather. As we climbed the stairs, I could hear Jisung sniff the air.

Wooseung did the same, all three of us walking to Jisung’s room when he stopped. There was grey mist slowly filling the house. It was rapid and we didn’t know where it was coming from.

“Did someone burn candles?” Wooseung asked and we looked down to see Haechan and Renjun come out of the drawing room. Renjun frowned and I saw him yawn when Haechan yelled from where he was at.

“Senior—Behind you!”

There was a sudden gush and Jisung turned around, the E-tab in his arms when we saw people heading towards us. They had a bubble on their heads and as they came closer, I recognized the face.

Siwon and Leeteuk.

I felt Wooseung grab me to shield me from them but none of us had powers and before I knew it, I heard a thud. Renjun and Haechan were on the floor as the mist entered my nostrils.

“They burned nightsbane!” Jisung yelped and I felt my eyes turn heavy. “Try not to breathe—”

But it was to no avail and I was already halfway to falling asleep, my body hitting the floor, my brother following me.

That was then everything turned into black.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up in a place I did not recognize. I heard yelling and my head spun as I sat up slowly to see Wooseung chained beside me. We were in a study I could make out a soft glow from two bodies in front of me, a person walking back and forth as he stood in front of us. At the side, I could make out Rumpelstiltskin beside Wooseung, his frail arms tide up.

“I asked for the savior’s savior and you brought me so much more.” The voice said and my stomach dropped.

It was a voice I dreaded. A voice I didn’t hear for a while. I searched for Jisung and when I saw him, he was crying. A mad stood behind him, a sword held to his neck. I grit my teeth, looking up at Oh Shin. He smiled at me.

“What do you want?” I asked. I was no longer afraid, but angry. My fists shook against the chains and I knew I wanted to punch him. What did he have in mind? Why did he kidnap us? “Why are you holding us hostage?”

Wooseung stirred from beside me and suddenly jolted up as his realization seeped him. He wasn’t as calm as I was, my brother scrambling against the chains as he tried to attack Oh Shin. The chains held his back and he fought against it like a bull.

“You imbecile!” Wooseung seethed and Oh Shin laughed. None of us had our powers. None of us could fight. They had the upper hand. I grabbed Wooseung and could feel his rapid breathing, my brother glowering at the man before him. “Let us go!”

“Oh, I will, young one.” Oh Shin mused. “After I do a few things. One of it is to eliminate your sister, and another is to eliminate you. But after you do something for me, of course. You see, I always thought that the savior was somewhat special—but I do not need her anymore.”

I pulled Wooseung back, all of us listening to Oh Shin. He paced around the room in front of us.

“Apparently, the only person to be able to pull out Excalibur’s sword would be you—the savior’s savior. A sword given to Arthur to capture Morgana and Nimueh’s body and soul in Mystis Lake.” Oh Shin mused. “So you will do just that—and when you do, I will be able to use the magic that was trapped in their bodies as a way to bind my soul with Jafar.”

Jafar? Right as he said, a mist of glowing red eyes appeared from behind Oh Shin and I could make out a person’s form. That was what he was about to do. He wanted to sell his soul to the genie, let the genie take over his body and he then would become a supernatural creature. I recall Ophiuchus talking about it and I grabbed Wooseung.

If he did turn into one, we were all dead.

“And what makes you think I will do that?” Wooseung asked back when a screech sounded. He had forgotten about Jisung—the young dreamweaver trembling in fear. Siwon had lowered the sword against his neck and it threatened to cut through his skin. I knew Wooseung had no choice, none of us had no choice.

“If you do it, and it works; he’ll become something much more than a normal human.” Rumpelstiltskin whispered and Wooseung turned to look at the leprechaun. “If you do it, he’s going to become something so powerful, you won’t be able to kill him with simple mage magic.”

“Ahah! Finally, someone who gets it. But what would it be, child? The killing of this young boy right here, or abiding to my rules and helping me become the first of my kind?”

“You’ll kill us anyway.” Wooseung told him. “You’ll kill us anyway even if I pull it out!”

“That’s true.” Oh Shin mused. “It’s a matter of time. I see that you won’t do it—Kill the boy—”

“Get away from me!” Jisung yelled and I grabbed Wooseung’s arm frantically.

“STOP! He’ll do it. He’ll do it!” I was going to have a panic attack. I saw Siwon’s sword pause halfway and I shook Wooseung’s arm. He was torn, the male cared about the young Dreamweaver very much but there was more at stake if he pulled out the sword.

I could see Jisung crying at the corner, calling out Nana’s name. The kid was scared shitless and Wooseung let out a breath.

“I have no choice, don’t I?” He asked me and I nodded. “Harin, if I do it and he turns into something more powerful, we’re dead anyway.”

“We can’t let them kill Jisung.” I pressed. “Do it and we’ll try to find a way out. Maybe he’ll get distracted and—”

“We’re chained, Harin.” Wooseung told me when Oh Shin cleared his throat. He seemed irritated that we were taking our time when Wooseung nodded. We had no choice, Wooseung stepping forward towards the two glowing bodies on the floor. I caught a glimpse of their faces and recognized one of them as the statue that I saw in the realm of the deities. Morgana, the first savior from Eve. She looked peaceful; her body emitted a black mist.

Wooseung approached the first body to which I guessed was Nimueh, and I looked at Jisung who was sniffling.

“Don’t worry, Jisung.” I whispered, my fingers turning into fists. I wanted to calm him down, but he was too far away and Siwon looked at me warningly. I turned to see Wooseung grab the blade that was in Nimueh’s body and his hands gripped it before pulling it out in one swift motion, his blood spilling on the floor because there was no handle.

As the sword dropped to the ground, it turned into metal and I saw the magic get released from Nimueh’s body, Jafar gathering it up in a ball when he cackled. Right at that moment, the door opened and I saw Suga’s father walk in. He stopped in the middle of the room, trying to read the situation when he saw me and Wooseung along with Uncle Rumpel and Jisung.

“Brother.” Oh Shun said. “You called?”

“Right on time, Shun.” Shin voiced, waving his hand in the air. “I was thinking of you.”

Shun stepped gingerly towards his older brother and I saw Oh Shin motion him closer, a hand going to be placed on Oh Shun’s shoulder. Oh Shin smiled at his brother, Shun trying to understand what was going on when Oh Shin asked him a simple question.

“Tell me, Shun. Do you love me?” He asked his younger brother when Oh Shun nodded slowly.

And with that, Oh Shin cackled, grabbing a letter opener from the desk and stabbing it straight onto his brother’s neck, Shun’s blood spraying everywhere. Shun gasped, his hands going up to his neck, Oh Shin pushing him away. I couldn’t help but scream, the sight of Oh Shun falling backwards against the ground lifeless making me shiver.

And suddenly his body became limp, Suga’s father’s eyes still open as he died a death that would contribute to his brother’s seek for power.

“As my third wish, I wish for you to be free.” Oh Shin wished.

And right then and there, Jafar began to hum, his voice low. He chanted words that were incomprehensible to us but it was working. The lamp that was glowing, now was not and I saw Jafar’s soul wrap around Oh Shin’s. The Royal Headmaster gasped, the soul settling into his body when his eyes suddenly turned red.

“He’s turning! He’s turning!” Jisung yelled out from the side when Oh Shin growled. His face began to shift slowly, and he was becoming a monster. He looked deformed, his eyes a little wider apart and his nails began to elongate. His eyes glowed and he stood in front of us, heaving.

“Ah, the power.” Oh Shin writhed, basking at the amount of power he had when he howled. “So, this is how it feels to be so strong, so alive!”

I had stepped backwards at the sight when he pointed at Morgana, telling Wooseung to take out the sword from her. Wooseung looked stricken, but he knew that with Oh Shin’s transformation, he couldn’t say no.

“Wooseung—” I began but Wooseung had already stepped forward, wrapping his bleeding hands on the blade that was stuck in Morgana. He ripped it out and I gasped as the power began to leave her vessel without the help of the sword and Oh Shin sucked it in with the amount of power he already had from Nimueh’s body.

“Auntie Harin! He’s going to kill you!” Jisung screamed as Oh Shin smirked and before I knew it, he shot out a wave of magic from his fingers. I felt pain go through my body when I screamed, his magic seeping into my body. It was nothing like I have ever felt before, it burned straight into my body when Wooseung gasped.

“DON’T TOUCH HER!” Wooseung moved towards me and I felt the magic disappear suddenly. Wooseung’s arms wrapped out me and when I opened my eyes, I realized that he was shielding me against Oh Shin’s power. I saw him throw his head back and scream, Wooseung absorbing all the magic that was coming my way.

“Wooseung!”

But Oh Shin did not stop, looking happy that his powers were working when suddenly Wooseung began to change, his body writhing. His eyes turned deep black and mist began to expel from his hands, Oh Shin stopping halfway. Wooseung doubled over, growling as he began to speak.

“Do not touch my sister.” He breathed.

If I would imagine how a devil would sound, it would be that.

“What’s happening?” Oh Shin began to shout, blasting another round of power towards Wooseung who stood his ground, his body shaking at the amount of magic he was receiving.

“Wooseung! You can’t take too much!” Uncle Rumpel yelled from the side, jumping in. His small frail hands reaching out the gather the power that Oh Shin was pushing towards my brother. “You may be the Dark One but your body can’t handle that much power yet!”

“Stay away, Uncle! You’ll die!” Wooseung roared but Rumpelstilskin refused, doing what leprechauns do. He harnessed the energy that he could, dark magic filling the room. Wooseung and Rumpelstiltskin with their dark souls, Oh Shin with his dark magic. Wooseung yelled out, Rumpelstilskin trying to hold his ground.

“If I don’t do this, you’ll take in too much!” Uncle Rumpel yelled back.

And then Wooseung snapped.

With the power Oh Shin out towards him, he wretched against the chains and they broke, Wooseung pouncing forward. I saw Uncle Rumpel fall limply on the ground and I scampered towards him, trying to shake him alive but he wasn’t responding.

“Take the boy away!” Oh Shin yelled out as Wooseung grabbed Oh Shin and threw him to the side.

“Uncle Rumpel!” I gasped, shaking his body and I saw him crack open an eye with so much difficulty. “Uncle—”

“Take care of Haechan.” He whispered to me, his hands falling limp to the side. “Tell him I love him.”

“Uncle… Uncle!” I screamed when the door slammed shut and I saw Siwon grab Jisung, exiting the room. I didn’t know where to go first and right when I was about to stand up to run after Jisung the window by the wall broke and I saw my fiancé climb in with Jeno and Jaemin along with Haechan. I could see Kai behind him, a sword in hand.

Wooseung blasted Oh Shin, the Royal Headmaster finally realizing that he was no match for what Wooseung had become. He scampered out of the door and Wooseung was about to follow him when the power was too much for him to handle, Wooseung dropping onto the floor as he tried to keep his sanity.

“UNCLE RUMPEL!” Haechan was saying, shaking the leprechaun’s lifeless body that was on the floor. “Why isn’t he moving? Uncle Rumpel!”

“Where is Jisung?” Jeno asked me, and I saw that he was holding a sword and ready to fight but I found it hard to talk. The magic that Oh Shin had used on me was beginning to affect me, Wooseung still yelling out in pain.

He was turning to the Dark One and he had saved me from Oh Shin, living up to the title of the savior’s savior.

“WHERE’S JISUNG?!” Jeno demanded, grabbing me on my shoulders and shaking me. “Senior, where is Jisung?” Jaemin was silently holding his sword, a dangerous look in his eyes.

“They… They took him.” I gasped. Haechan was crying silently, his face buried in his Uncle’s chest. His body shook and when he looked up, I saw tears streaming down from his face. “Haechan—”

“He’s dead. He’s dead….” Haechan gasped. “He’s dead. He told me that he’d…. Someone bring him back. This is not fair. He’s dead—”

“Haechan—” I saw Sehun try to hold Wooseung down and I reached out to touch him.

“Harin.” I heard Kai say my name, gathering me in his arms to carry me. Sehun was trying to find a way to keep Wooseung from going into shock when I felt my energy leave my body, the only sounds I could hear were of Haechan’s cries.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“We need to go and find Jisung right now!” I stirred as I woke up and saw that it was Jaemin talking. He was holding a sword and it was propped over his shoulder dangerously. “We wouldn’t have found him if he didn’t bring that E-Tab and he could be dead right now!”

So that was how they found us. Guanlin must have had some tracker thing on the E-Tab. I slowly at up, seeing Jeno sharpening his sword silently at the side. He was brooding and when I looked around, I saw that we were back in the Elven ruins.

Haechan was no where to be found and my heart automatically hurt when I remembered what had happened. Rumpelstiltskin was dead. I felt a presence beside me to see that it was Lay, the male reaching out to hold my hand when I asked him where Wooseung was.

“He’s sleeping. His body is adjusting to whatever it’s becoming.” Lay told me and when I looked to the side, Wooseung was asleep with Seungwoo by his side. Ahjumma was there, her eyes strained on him worriedly. Sehun saw that I was awake and I struggled to sit up, my fiancé striding over to me to pull me into a hug.

“What’s happening?” I asked Sehun who looked worried. “They took Jisung.” I told him and he nodded. “We need to have a meeting. Now. Sehun, Jisung is a child. He must be so scared.”

“I think you should rest…” He told me but I shook my head.

“Gather everyone.” I told him and this time Sehun nodded. He knew when to listen to me and when to not. I left the throne room, wanting to find Haechan to see how he was doing when I saw Guanlin looking down at the fountain.

“Guanlin.” I said to him and he looked at me with a sad smile on his face. “What are you doing?” I stopped beside him just to see that he was looking down on Haechan. The pocket mage was alone and I was about to call his name when my twin stopped me.

“Hualin,” He paused. “There are six stages of grief.”

I kept my eyes on Haechan, chewing on my lip to stop from crying. I felt so sorry for Haechan, the mage sat there silently. He was rocking himself back and forth, burying his face in his hands.

“Shock.” Guanlin whispered and I saw that he had also been crying. We stood there for awhile when Haechan stood up and began to pace around. He was talking to himself, over and over again.

“He’s going to be fine.” Haechan was saying, placing his hands on his hips as he tried to talk to himself. “He’s just sleeping. He’ll wake up very soon. Haechan, why are you so sad? You know he would never leave you.”

“Denial.” Guanlin said from beside me.

I sniffled and suddenly Haechan fell onto his knees. I wiped away my tears at the sight as he began to pray. Haechan placed his hands together, muttering to himself. I hated to see him like that. He began to beg.

“Bargaining.”

“Please, please, please bring him back. I’ll do anything.” Haechan was saying, his voice cracking. “You don’t understand, he’s my only family. Please.”

“Anger.”

“I fucking hate all of you!” Haechan suddenly roared, kicking a rock. “You call yourself gods? You call yourself deities? I fucking hate all of you! Why do you give me things just to take them away? Is this funny for you? Does it make you laugh that I’m in pain?”

He stamped his feet on the ground with fury, grabbing a nearby rock to fling it to the side.

“Depression.”

Haechan dropped down onto the ground, crying. His wails began to fill the ruins and I knew how hard it must be for him to breath. His body shook and I looked down.

Poor Haechan.

“Haechan.” A voice said and I saw Mark, his best friend come up to him. I watched as Mark fell onto his knees, gathering Haechan in his arms. Haechan pressed his face against Mark’s shoulder, sobbing. Mark rubbed Haechan’s back as Haechan began to speak.

“Acceptance.” Guanlin concluded.

“He’s gone.” Haechan mumbled. “He’s gone, Mark. He’s gone. I don’t even want to bury him. But he’s gone and he’s not coming back.”

“Haechan.” Mark breathed, holding Haechan close to try to comfort him. “It’ll be okay. Death does not always mean he’s gone.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We had all gathered in the Elven ruins that night, all the mages and everyone who we thought could fight. We were all tired, but it was something we had to do. Sehun sat there, the book he had taken from Siwon’s study in front of him. We all knew the facts, that Oh Shin was something greater than a human. He had taken Jisung and now the Dreamweavers were demanding a war.

“But we won’t be able to kill him.” Suho suddenly said, and I watched as he flipped through the book. “We can’t kill him unless we have Excalibur and even then, we have only two parts of it. We don’t know where the handle is.”

“How are we going to wage a war if we don’t know how to kill him?” Kris asked back and I saw that the heads of SM were finally coming together. “We don’t even know where he is. We don’t even have enough weapons. A lot of our weapons were left behind in the second war.”

“Jisung is smart.” I began. “If they take him somewhere, he would come in our dreams and tell us.”

“How do you guys fight here?” Guanlin asked suddenly from where he was sitting and Sehun motioned to the table with all the remaining weapons we had. “Swords and shields?”

Sehun nodded, Guanlin pressing his lips together. “How primitive. I would like to make a proposal. I think it’s best that we head towards Eve and train there. Our location may be compromised and if your father knows that we’re here, he can come and kill us. It’s almost impossible to kill a creature like him unless we have Excalibur's handle. If we are to wage a war, we must wage it prepared and we must do it to extract the young Dreamweaver.”

“You’re saying that we should go to Eve?” I asked Guanlin who nodded.

“We have weapons there, Hualin. We’ll use guns, bombs and explosions. If we can’t fight with magic, we must fight with the resources we have.” Guanlin told me and I realized that he was right. “We have enough space to fit all of you and those who are going to fight can train. It doesn’t take much to learn how to shoot a gun.”

I nodded.

“What’s a gun?” Chanyeol asked, Baekhyun pulling him closer to whisper in his ear.

“And while we train, we should put people who know Jisung on sleeping patterns.” Guanlin said. “In case the young Dreamweaver comes and visits us. They won’t touch Jisung, not yet. I think they’re going to use him to wage another war and once they get rid of us—Oh Shin will be able to conquer the lands without us as a threat.”

I looked at Sehun who was deep in thought. Guanlin was smart, though he had never been in war, he made a lot of sense and Sehun seemed to know that. Sehun nodded, finally agreeing to Guanlin.

“Do you have people who are able to help us fight?” Sehun asked Guanlin, my twin nodding. Jihoon interjected.

“I have a team and we can gather those who are eligible to fight to join us. We will proceed to make bombs. If we can’t defeat him, we can always work our way to distracting them.” Jihoon told Sehun.

“When are we leaving?” Jeno asked and I saw that he has been quiet for a long while. He hadn’t let go of his sword since he heard of Jisung’s disappearance and the male seemed much scarier than Jaemin ever was. “We need to get my child back.”

Sehun nodded, laying a hand on Jeno’s shoulder. “We’ll do everything we can. When shall we leave?” He asked Guanlin who looked at me.

“Now.” I told Sehun. “We leave now.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We had gathered everyone with us almost immediately, calling the water dragons to bring us to the Byun mines. Wooseung was still asleep and he didn’t seem like he would wake up any time soon. Everyone listened to Guanlin, my twin commanding orders with kindness. We all look turns on the water dragons, slowly reaching the Byun mines.

The portal was already activated with my blood before so there was no more defense mechanism and I kept watched as the Exodes walked through the portal with Jihoon on the other side. It was a long and hard day, having to stand up for hours to make sure everyone had gone through and when it was my turn, Guanlin told me there were no more people left.

Walking through the portal, I saw that everyone was being escorted somewhere. Sehun was beside me and he looked amazed by how Eve was. It was certainly not what he had expected, my fiancé looking around at the technology that was plastered underground. The cable car we were on froze to a stop and when we got off, we saw almost all of the Evian people gathered in the auditorium. Women, men, teenagers—all of them stood there before the Exodes. I saw Mark and Jackson beside Seungwoo in the Exode line, actively translating and telling them what was happening.

It was my people with Sehun’s and I couldn’t help but feel proud, though it was a wonder how long this war would go on. Guanlin stood in front of all of them, clearing his throat. Jihoon had his own little team of black uniformed people.

“I would like to welcome all the Exodes from Exodus to Eve.” Guanlin was saying in Exodian. “These are dire times, my friends. My sister, the savior, is in need of our help. Today, we unite Eve and Exodus to go on a journey to bring down a monster who is a source of evil. They have taken one of the Dreamweavers’, a young boy dear to the Exodes and we must find a way to bring them back. We will plan carefully and make use of our resources. If you do not want to fight, you are free to leave.”

A murmur ran through the Evians when I heard them speak.

“We will fight for them as long as they stand by us.” A man spoke and Guanlin nodded. “We are taught selflessness and this is the chance to prove that Eve is much more than what Exodus thinks it is.”

“We will fight.” An Elf said and I recognized her as the Elf we were talking to before. “Elves know how to fight with swords and shields. You need all the help you can get and if it isn’t to fight for a greater good, there is no point for our existence.”

Sehun cleared his throat and I turned to see my fiancé straighten himself up. He stepped forward, his face darkening at the words of my people when he began to speak.

“Exodus has been at war for a while now and this will be the third war that we’re going to have.” He paused. “And I cannot guarantee that it will be the last. My father, as I’m sad to call him, had turned into a monster. He has sold his soul to the genie.”

Gasps filled the auditorium.

“I cannot guarantee safety.” Sehun continued. “Yesterday, we have lost a very important person, a leprechaun that had stuck and actively helped us while we were at war. He was selfless and he was giving. His immortality did not help him and he had tried to harness too much dark energy to help another and that resulted to his death. He was family to us and we do not want his death to be in vain.”

My eyes swept over the crowd to see Haechan stare numbly at Sehun.

“So, if you have a family—” Sehun let out a deep breath. “If you have family, I would advise you not to fight. If you have young children, sons and daughters to go home to—I would like to tell you that we have fought two wars before without outside help and we can do it again. It would mean a lot if you did stand by us, but do think of the consequences.”

“We will fight for a better future.” A man said from the Evian line. “We will fight because it is your paired partner who will unite the worlds and with that, there are sacrifices to be made. Do not fret, Exodian Master, for we will be dipping our feet into the water knowing how hot it is.”

Sehun nodded, letting out a sigh.

“Thank you so much, sir.”

Guanlin stepped up. “Today, I want the labs on full production. We will use everything we have. Smoke bombs, grenades, dynamites. We are fighting a creature we aren’t able to kill so we will use tactics to distract them, tire them out. I want all those who will fight paired with those from Exodus. Teach them how to shoot a gun, teach them the formations we will use and work with them. Am I clear?”

“Yes, my king.” A chant from the Evian’s rumbled and I clasped my hands together before letting out a sigh.

There was no time to rest.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Namjoon had taken his post in sleeping in case Jisung would visit him in his dreams and Sehun being taught how to fight with the rest of Exodus. I had one thing in mind—my hand dragging Seungwoo who was very very very confused. I had asked Guanlin for a favor that he granted and I walked down the hallway of the castle with my brother trailing me from behind.

“Harin… Where are we going? You’re scaring me.” Seungwoo told me before grabbing my shoulder and holding them tightly. “You didn’t do anything stupid, did you?” His voice dropped lower. “You can tell me; I won’t tell anyone.”

“Seungwoo, I swear.” I mumbled to him. “Why would I do something stupid? Follow me, I just have something to show you.”

Despite everything that was going on I was excited that my brother would finally unite with the one person he hasn’t seen his whole life since he was an child. I brought him towards the castle dining room when I heard his voice—Ong Seonho, mumbling to himself. He must have known since Guanlin must have told him, my adoptive father seeming nervous.

“Dad!” I called and Ong Seonho looked up at my voice as I ran towards him to hug him. I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders to give me a tight hug. He rocked me back and forth, lifting me off the ground before telling me that he heard what was about to happen and that he was worried.

“You don’t have to worry. We’ll be fine.” I told him softly. “I brought someone to see you.”

He nodded, looking up to see Seungwoo frozen on the spot. He didn’t speak, he didn’t move. Ong Seonho also couldn’t move and I knew it was because of the shock. And right as Seungwoo stood there, I saw a tear slide down his cheek.

“Son.” Seonho spoke and Seungwoo blinked, pressing his lips together. He had to process it, and he was having so much difficulty doing so. Seungwoo cleared his throat, turning away to shield his face.

“Oppa…” I panicked wondering if I did the right thing. He would have found out anyway and I watched as Seungwoo reached up to cover his eyes. “I….”

“I’m just overwhelmed. Give me a moment.” He croaked, refusing to turn to us. He sniffled and we waited, eyes on him nervously when he turned and stepped forward to hug his father. “I didn’t…. expect this.”

“Seungwoo.” Seonho said, patting his hand against Seungwoo’s back. “You grew up to be such a handsome young man.”

Seungwoo nodded silently, wiping away the tears from his face.

“You are indeed my son, you forgiving and selfless boy.” Seonho complimented and I saw Seungwoo crack a smile. His hand intertwined with Seonho’s fingers as he whispered.

“You have another son.” He told Seonho who nodded and said he knew. “I hope you’ll love him too.”

“Of course, I will.” Seonho replied and I stood back remembering the days that Seungwoo would hate Wooseung for his existence. How he would hate the fact that he had to share one body and now he was asking for his birth father’s acceptance of his younger brother. “Thank you for taking such good care of your younger siblings, Seungwoo. You grew up to be such a good person.”

I found myself smiling. Seungwoo had his own way to show his love. I watched as the two embraced, Seungwoo still struggling to regain control of his emotions.

Seungwoo was a big part of us and even if he had hardly spoken up, he was Wooseung’s anchor and he was sense of direction. He told me right from wrong and he was always forgiving when he didn’t have to be. He was Wooseung’s patience, his vision and I knew I wouldn’t want it any other way. He was the one who I found seeking if I knew I had no one else and he lived up to his responsibilities.

“Take me to Wooseung.” Seonho said and Seungwoo nodded. “I heard he saved your sister.”

“Yes.” Seungwoo answered. “He’ll be boasting about it for the next ten years.”

Seonho chuckled, a hand reaching to hold mine while his other one grabbed Seungwoo’s.

“Sounds like something your mother would do.” He said to us.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So, all we have to do is point and shoot?” Baekhyun asked, closing one eye as he held the gun. “No fancy moves?”

“No fancy moves.” Jihoon said, walking down the line with his hands on his back. “Alright. Formation!” He said and I watched as my Exode friends scampered to form a diamond with their shields held up in one hand.

“We must keep the shields up, we’re stronger together. We go by the rules of taking care of the person on your right.” Jihoon instructed, going to adjust the shield that Chen was holding. “Your shields should be raised a little higher. Those who handle the bombs will be allocated at the back—we will make two types of bombs. One that will hurt the people, and one that will put them to sleep.”

“We don’t know who Oh Shin will be using to wage a war. Maybe it’ll just be him and his two mages since he might get cocky and think he’ll be able to fight an army with his bare hands.” Kris barked from behind. Jihoon and Kris was a very scary combination. Kris was the usual, a little stricter with the Exodes. He and Jihoon had spent a good hour strategizing together so he could already teach them what to do.

It was Kris, he didn’t need practice.

As for Jihoon… The Evian’s were scared of Jihoon. He had always been rough when it came to orders and I swore I could see the power these two held. At my right, I saw Sehun and Guanlin talking. These two didn’t even bother telling me what was going on. Sehun nodded, Guanlin saying something as they he pointed at the map that Renjun had drawn on the table.

“If we are to go where he is at, we have to make sure the dragons are fit to carry all of us.” Guanlin told Sehun and Sehun told him that there was a mother water dragon and that Jaehyun can handle that. “I think it’ll be best for us to surround him.”

“If we surround him, he’ll have to attack us in a circle.” Sehun commented, ultimately agreeing to Guanlin’s suggestion. “However, I’m worried of how long he’s going to last. Your people may find it hard to fight in a place with a lot of sunlight and their bodies will react differently at the change.”

“I have Hwang Minhyun, the head of labs, making bombs and suits. Our Evian people will have special suits, we need it. I agree about our bodies reacting differently with the sun and all.” Guanlin said to him when the door opened and Namjoon walked in with Ophiuchus.

The deity had said that he would help and fight with swords. He seemed to enjoy the idea of taking part in a war and I knew it was because he was meant for it. He had a gun on his hip and a sword in his hand.

“I have news.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jisung knew where he was. Oh Shin had told him and told him to tell Sehun that he would kill Jisung if he didn’t show up. Jisung knew this was to bring them to Oh Shin and he had no choice, the young Dreamweaver in a dingy old cell. The smell of the forest wafted to his nose and he was tucked in a cell at the back, trembling in fear. They were in the Locked Lands and Jisung knew that Oh Shin had chosen this place because he would become even more powerful.

The Locked Lands was a vessel of dark magic and Oh Shin had become a monster. Oh Shin had gone to the prison and forced them to follow his orders. He would use them the prisoners as his army and the prisoners had no choice. Jisung forced himself to fall asleep, trembling as the air became colder when the sun began to set.

The exhaustion helped and when he fell asleep, he automatically found himself trying to find people in the dream realm. He prayed that it would be one of his parents, missing Nana and Jeno so much, he promised to himself he would never disobey them again.

But he got Namjoon and as he ran towards his Uncle, Jisung found himself visiting him in his sleep. Namjoon noticed him right away, embracing Jisung in his dreams as Jisung began to cry. He was terrified and he was alone.

“Where are you?” Namjoon demanded, trying to calm the younger boy down.

“The Royal Headmaster brought me to the Locked Lands.” Jisung told Namjoon. “Uncle, he is using the prisoners in the Locked Lands to fight for him. He’s building an army in the Locked Lands.”

“He’s more powerful in the Locked Lands, isn’t he?” Namjoon asked Jisung who nodded. “How is he going to go out of the Locked Lands?”

“He’s dividing people into two groups. For every person going out, he’s killing one.” Jisung explained. He had seen Oh Shin divide them into groups to get ready to kill everyone in the second group. It was because to get out of the Locked Lands, you had to sacrifice a life. “I’m scared that he’ll kill me. He said that he’ll kill me soon. He wants to wage a war and I—”

“We’ll come and get you.” Namjoon told him but Jisung shook his head.

“Uncle, if you come and bring an army here… you might not be able to get out of the Locked Lands. You need to actively kill people and I—” Jisung’s voice cracked. “I’m scared but I’m thinking of trying to find a way out of this place.”

“Jisung—” Namjoon began. “We’re coming to get you—”

“Oi, kid! Wake up.” A banging against the cell made Jisung jolt up and he hastily tried to close his eyes to go back to sleep but the noise of the people lining outside of the cell prevented him from doing so. He saw Oh Shin, Siwon and Leeteuk pace around deciding who would fight for him and who would die in exchange of their pass out of the Locked Lands.

Oh Shin flickered his eyes over to the young Dreamweaver. 

“Once we figure this out, you… my child, will have to die for one of the warriors there.” Oh Shin told him, his deformed face cackling. “You are no use for us anymore and by the time my son gets here to save you, you will already be dead.”

Jisung felt his stomach turn as he huddled at the side of the cell.

He had to find a way out.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	45. the start of a new beginning

Jisung was a smart kid. As much as everyone babied him to the point that he was spoilt and knew he would live life with getting what he wanted by whining, he was a smart kid and he spent a lot of his time reading. There was a reason why he was able to grow nights bane on his own and knew how much to put to keep his family members asleep for a few hours. Jisung was smarter than he looked and he knew it.

Sitting in the cell, Jisung’s eyes swept over his surroundings. They were going to kill him and he knew that his people were coming, but it took less than a second to take a life. Jisung chewed on his lip, his eyes over to the moss that was growing at the side of the cell. The Locked Lands were filled with dark magic, even their plants a different breed. Jisung recalled reading about them when choosing the right plant to put in Nana’s tea and it didn’t take long until he realized that the plant was called the deadly moss.

It was deadly depending on dosage. You take too much, you die. You take a little, your heart rate goes down and your body is left cold. You body will turn into a greyish color and Jisung eyed the moss, trying to come to a decision.

“Oi! When are going to start killing?” A man asked a guard. They were beginning to kill people and bury them, Jisung pressing his back against the cell when he made up his mind. He grabbed the moss and popped it in his mouth, chewing it quickly before swallowing it. He hoped that he chewed enough for his body to react to it—he hoped he chewed the right amount and not too much to die.

Almost immediately, Jisung felt his body drain of blood as the moss lowered his heart rate. His lips began to turn purple and if they saw them like this, they would think that he had died from the cold. Jisung felt himself topple to the ground, closing his eyes as the moss worked its magic.

It didn’t take long till they noticed the young boy, five minutes later. His body cold and his skin tinged blue.

Jisung held his breath as they yelled out that he had decided to take his own life—Oh Shin whipping his head around at the sight of Jisung’s limp body.

“What an idiot.” Oh Shin mused. “He must have been scared. Then it’s easier for us.” Oh Shin murmured. “Bury him with the rest of the dead people.”

Jisung felt them drop his body, the young boy staying still as they began to rake dirt over his body. This helped Jisung, the dirt acting as a blanket. Jisung stuck a finger into his mouth and found himself wrenching the moss out of his system. Acid stained his tongue and Jisung could hear the sounds of the people talking go further away. They were going to call it a night and Jisung knew there was no better time than now.

Digging his way out from the blanket of dirt, Jisung moved slowly as he sat up. He was buried with the dead people and no one was there. No one ever guarded dead people. With that, Jisung crept away and began to run.

But luck wasn't on his side and they noticed him.

"AFTER HIM!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We were on a roll.

It would take a few hours to bring everyone to the Locked Lands where Jisung said he was and I could feel the Dreamweavers demand us to hurry. Na Jaemin was worried sick about Jisung, and the rest of his family looked like they were ready to murder someone. I watched as Guanlin began to fly over the first batch of people.

We had guns by us, tasers and swords. We were going to take them by surprise. The faster we went, the better.

“We’ll worry about getting out of the Locked Lands later.” Sehun was saying to Kris. “If it comes to it, we’ll have to kill the prisoners that are in the Locked Lands. We have no choice.”

Kris nodded. We were all used to war so this was nothing. Ophiuchus stood by Guanlin and we all watched him fuss over my twin’s lack of armor. Then again, the Evian’s did not have enough armor and Guanlin had given his to Sehun. He told Sehun that he needed it because Oh Shin would definitely attack Sehun first if he saw his son.

“I’ll be at the back of the line. I hardly think I need armor.” Guanlin told Sehun. Sehun looked uncomfortable but my twin was giving by nature and he knew that the Exodes needed their leader to fight.

We began to move, and the first batch of people went.

And then the second.

And then us.

Wooseung was already awake and had decided to fight, his powers still made him weak and I worried for him but he reminded me of one thing—that he literally could not die. We began to crowd in front of The Locked Lands and Guanlin told us that there would be more army's in Eve waiting.

“We will leave a group behind and in case something ever goes wrong, Wooseung can go and get them.” He told us and I nodded. It was always good to have a spare group of people. Jihoon stood with his gun and a sword, everyone having at least two weapons. Guanlin stood behind everyone else and I could see the mist settle between the trees. Jackson and Mark were by the mages. They, out of everyone, had trained the hardest and before I knew it; Kris had shouted for everyone to step in.

We could not turn back anymore.

We stepped in and I could feel the settling dark magic of the trees trap us.

“March!” Kris yelled and I nodded, stepping forward with the rest of the army. We began to march, trying to find a way towards the prison when I could hear footsteps from the trees. We all froze, alert from the sound when the footsteps neared.

Were the lands playing a trick on us?

But a body emerged from the trees and when we squinted, we saw the young boy running towards us. His lips were blue and Jaemin yelled out his name.

“Jisung!” Jaemin gasped, dropping his sword to run and hug Jisung but the young boy screamed and collapsed onto the ground. “Jisung!”

“No! You’re not real! You’re not real!” Jisung said, closing his ears with his hands. He must have seen so many illusions. I watched Jaemin grab him and finally Jisung froze at his Nana’s solid hands. He grabbed Nana’s hands, bringing them to his face when the rest of the Dreamweavers stepped forward to hug him.

But it didn’t last long and finally we were faced with a bigger problem.

“There! They are there!” The men said and I saw prisoners skid to a stop in front of us. “Tell the Royal Headmaster!”

And it was starting.

Jisung was ushered to the back as Kris yelled out for formation. I saw a couple of the Evians jump up to the trees with their guns and bombs. Then a shadow began to emerge from the trees and came Oh Shin with Leeteuk and Siwon beside him. He stepped forward, his deformed face scowling at the sight of us. Black mist surrounded him and he snickered, Sehun looking stricken at his father’s face.

“My son.” He breathed, an army of prisoners behind him. His eyes were red and no longer human. “It’s about time we fight this out once and for all, though I have to tell you that it is a losing battle. You will not be able to defeat me after what I have become.”

“Then I will die trying.” Sehun responded, a sword in his hand.

Oh Shin smirked, closing his eyes, his head going backwards. “That, you will.” He growled and mist began to accumulate in his hands and in single motion, the mist began to travel towards us. it swooshed through the air and right when it was about to reach us, I saw a quick movement and saw that Wooseung had stepped in.

His eyes were black.

“Over my dead body.” Wooseung countered, the mist from his hands shooting out just the same. It was black magic against black magic and Wooseung growled, the veins on his arms protruding as he sucked in the magic into his body so it wouldn’t reach us. Oh Shin roared at the sight of Wooseung, his eyes flashing red as Wooseung pushed the mist back. Jihoon seemed to take advantage of Oh Shin's distraction, yelling out.

“BOMBS!”

And then the bombs came down.

“ATTACK!” Siwon yelled, the people from Oh Shin’s side running towards us.

“Shield!” Kris ordered, the shields coming up as we began to fight manually. Wooseung was holding off Oh Shin all on his own and Siwon and Leeteuk began to fight with their people. Guns fired and people began to drop onto the ground, bleeding.

“Another round!” Jihoon hollered, a hand raising a sword as another round of gunshots echoed through the forest. “Those with guns, protect the swordsmen!”

I saw Ophiuchus slashing the air with his sword beside Guanlin, the deity keeping a close watch on my twin when suddenly Siwon raised a red flag and arrows shot through the air. It had taken the Evians by surprise and they didn’t put up their shields in time, the arrows piercing against their chests.

We lost a few people.

If there was one thing Exodes were good at, it was fighting with bows and arrows. I saw the Suga and Key yelling as they began to step forward. V, J-hope and a few peacemakers decided that they had to step into the front line. The fight would be by swords now, Jin dragging a sword out and stabbing a person with it.

“Forward!” Sehun yelled, twirling the sword with his hand as a couple of gunshots echoed once more. A few of Oh Shin’s people fell to the ground.

“Be careful of the guns!” I heard Kris yell. “Don’t shoot one of our people!”

“Arrows!” Siwon roared and another road of arrows shot through the air. “Again”

The Evian’s were on the ground and I saw Guanlin draw out a sword, deciding to fight. The Dreamweaver’s were aiming at the people in front of them when I heard Wooseung yell out in pain. Wooseung was no match for Oh Shin’s changed body and Oh Shin had raised Wooseung in the air as Wooseung writhed.

“You may be immortal, but let us see you get decapitated.” Oh Shin breathed as Wooseung tried to fight back but he was bound by the black magic. Kai saw this, throwing the javelin through the air to Oh Shin to distract him when Wooseung fell down onto the ground. Oh Shin hissed at Kai, a hand shooting out and right then I felt a wave of magic.

Our people fell backwards and I felt Oh Shin’s magic weigh on our chests. I could see him lift a couple of people in the air, strangling them. They were then thrown to the ground, Oh Shin cackling. Most of the Evian’s had no way to fight against the magic and we were outnumbered.

“KILL THEM!” Oh Shin roared as the prisoners ran to us when suddenly there was cackle in the sky.

The sound of thunder made all of us jump, and clouds began to gather when I felt something change. Looking towards my hands, I could feel my powers coming back. Everyone froze when Sehun began to create wind with his hands. He pushed the mist back, Baekhyun shooting into Sehun’s body to maximize his energy. Chanyeol stepped forward, shooting fire towards the people.

“We have our powers back! Someone must have taken out the crystal!” Luhan said, Kyungsoo beside him. Kyungsoo’s famous boulders began to appear and Luhan took it as an invitation—flinging it over to the other side. But the bad thing about us getting our magic was that they had it too— Siwon creating a shield to hold us off.

Oh Shin looked pleased with the amount of magic he had, the male suddenly slipping on a ring when my eyes widened. He was going to use the Aries ring to wipe us out. I blinded those on his side but it didn’t work on Oh Shin, Siwon faltering by the sudden blackout.

“RETREAT!” I found myself yelling when Oh Shin raised his hand and with one motion brought his hand down on the ground. The land began to split in half—a lot of our people falling through the cracks. We could not lose more people. We would lose.

The Aries ring was a ring of destruction and we scampered away.

“We can’t! Not when he’s using the ring!” Ophiuchus bellowed. “We don’t have enough people—We…”

He was mid-sentence when we heard flaps of wings and another crack of thunder sounded. Looking up, I saw a glimpse of silver hair as Oh Shin was focusing his power with the combination of the Aries ring. I saw a glitter of a crystal and right there—

It was Tao.

Tao leapt off the water dragon and I saw him holding a silver handle with a crystal on top. As he balanced himself on top of the tree, he began to chant.

“It’s Tao!” Baekhyun said, arrows going towards Tao. He ducked them with skill, thrusting the crystal in the air when a gust of wind flew past us and a portal began to form. “He… How’s he making a portal?”

I gasped. With the help of the crystal, Tao had made a portal and I saw Evian’s leap out of the portal adding to our number. Tao jumped off the tree and threw the handle to Wooseung who caught it, his arm bleeding from a cut. The portal vanished, the crystal falling off the handle.

“It’s the handle of Excalibur! Use it with the sword! Only then can you defeat The Royal—”

Tao’s voice was cut off when an arrow shot straight to his abdomen and I saw Siwon bark orders when Tao rolled to the side in pain. Wooseung took the two blades he had brought with him, connecting the handle as the new Evian people began to fight in place of the old ones. Tao was on the ground, injured and his eyes were closed.

“ARROWS!” Leeteuk had yelled, and everything happened all at one. Kai had teleported in and sliced Leeteuk’s arm off in frenzy before teleporting back. Leeteuk’s arm spurt out blood as he collapsed onto the ground and I saw Johnny running to Jaehyun to block him from the arrows when a yell sounded.

“NO! GUANLIN!”

No.

When I turned, I saw that Guanlin had an arrow to his heart, Ophiuchus sobbing over my twins’ body. My hand dropped the sword I was holding and I forgot everything, running over to Guanlin. He wasn’t wearing any armor and his skin was stained with red.

“Guanlin…” Ophiuchus murmured. “Guanlin—No!”

My mind reeled as I tried to make sense. I just got my twin back; it couldn’t end like this. But Guanlin’s eyes were dull and his eyes slowly closed when Ophiuchus sobbed.

He looked up into the sky, his fists going up before he roared.

“TAKE ME! Take me instead!” Ophiuchus yelled out. “Spare the child! Take me—I’ll do anything. I promise—”

The deity cried and I pressed my hand on Guanlin’s chest as if it would suddenly bring him back to life.

“I’ll repent!” Ophiuchus sobbed. “I’ll do anything.”

My tears spilled out from my eyes when a clap of thunder rang through the sky and when I looked up, I saw a shooting star. The light was enough to blind us and I fell backwards when the shooting star shot towards us. Ophiuchus stood up, a hand reaching out to grab it and when it settled in his palm and I saw that it was a ring.

“My ring.” He whispered. Ophiuchus’ ring.

The deity slipped it on and with the deity magic running through The Locked Lands, Ophiuchus moved his hand over Guanlin’s body, my twin’s body glowing. I saw Guanlin’s eyes shoot open and Ophiuchus ripped the arrow away from his body, Guanlin coming to life.

“Uncle…” Guanlin mumbled, Ophiuchus grabbing Guanlin into a hug. The deity really loved my brother, I realized. And beause of that, the Zodiacs had finally given him his ring. Guanlin held up a hand and he, himself, began to focus.

Guanlin was a necromancer.

Much to my amazement, bodies began to rise. Oh Shin’s people who were dead then began to fight for us, the dead bodies attacking those on the other side. Sehun had finally made his way near his father, his sword against Siwon’s. Siwon was now occupied when I saw Wooseung wield a sword as it shone.

I focused my power on Siwon, Sehun able to push the sword through Siwon’s abdomen. Siwon fell onto his knees on the ground beside Leeteuk who’s lifeless eyes were still open.

“Stand down, father.” Sehun said to Oh Shin whose mist began to gather through the forest. Wooseung was running towards Oh Shin and the mist wound around Sehun, my fiancé moving forward to slash the sword through the air—cutting of his father’s finger.

“Stand down!” Wooseung said, Excalibur in hand as he began to try to get close enough to pierce Oh Shin through the heart but it wasn’t meant to be that easy. Oh Shin’s powers made it hard Sehun dropped to the ground, the blade going against his father’s body to hurt him.

I stood up.

It was time to end it.

Standing where I was at, I lifted a hand and began to pull. My powers were at it’s maximum and I could feel Oh Shin’s soul getting dragged towards me. Oh Shin looked at me with a panicked gaze. I grit my teeth and pulled as hard as I could, Sehun slamming the sword tip against his father’s shoulder when Wooseung’s power worked with mine.

Excalibur’s blade shone and Sehun was knocked backward at the amount of power his father emitted, Wooseung’s black mist circling Oh Shin at his time of weakness from him trying to hold me and his son off.

“Die.” Wooseung seethed, pushing Excalibur through Oh Shin’s heart as the vessel began to rise. The sword levitated and Oh Shin yelled in pain when everything went quiet and his body dropped onto the ground with a thud; the sword through his body.

And with that, we were blanketed with silence.

I saw everyone turn to see Oh Shin’s vessel and soul trapped by Excalibur, something that had happened before to evil people. But was he really dead? Everyone didn’t seem to believe that it was over when Tao’s voice ruptured the ambience.

He gripped his arm, his blood silver as he croaked.

“It’s over.” He murmured. “It’s over.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wish I could say that it was exciting that the war was over, but for a moment we all had a moment of silence and a moment of peace. We still did not know how we were to leave The Locked Lands, and Guanlin was too injured to move. Ophichus was moving through the dead bodies and bringing everyone back to life—the man proud of the power of his ring when I saw the mist in The Locked Lands begin to lift.

"The deities have lifted the curse on The Locked Lands." Ophiuchus said, the mist clearing. 

I saw Lay kneel beside Tao, patching the elf up. “Where did you go?” He asked and Tao massaged his arm.

“Had to go to the core to find the handle. The Dreamweaver told me that he would be turning into a creature.” Tao replied simply and Lay didn’t ask anymore questions. I saw that Sehun was kneeling by his father’s body.

Oh Shin was not dead, his soul was merely trapped in his vessel and I dropped down on my knees beside him to hug him close.

“It’s over.” I told Sehun who nodded. “It’s over.”

And it was finally true.

The war was over.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When we first reached the Royal Castle, we saw that Sehun’s mother was caged in the dungeons with almost nothing to eat and Sehun quickly asked her to be escorted to Eve. She was losing her mind and it may have been the many long years of being charmed. Guanlin told Sehun that she will be getting treatment back in Eve and that he and Sana would take care of her.

It has been a few days and celebrations erupted throughout Exodus, the streets began to fill with color and the cheers of people made us realize that they have been waiting for this day. The announcement of Oh Shin’s passing in war had made everyone that stood on Exodian ground walk out of where they were—fearless, as they fell down onto their knees in front of the Royal Castle. The Exodian flag was lifted high on the flag pole and it was still a dream.

We have gone through three wars. Lost people and gained friends.

The first thing we did after the war was retrieve all the Zodiac rings and Tao had promised to keep a close eye on them. They were to be stored underneath the Royal Castle in Exodus and the elves had began to chant a shield that only those eligible would be able to retrieve it. I woke up that day knowing there would be a big celebration for the war heroes as they deserved it and as I sat up and freshened up—I saw Sehun outside with Suho.

Suho looked serene, peaceful with Arielle beside him. Sehun patted Suho on the shoulder. Suho caught sight of me, slightly lowering his head when I stopped him.

“You’re my senior.” I told Suho who chuckled and I stepped closer to hug the older male. Suho was always like a brother and he had played a very big part in all our wars, always trying to glue all of EXO together. “Where are you going to go?”

I knew this was coming.

The war had left us with lost roads, and none of us knew what to do next. We were all going to go our own ways now, with nothing to keep us fighting for a common goal. Suho patted Arielle’s hand that was slipped through his arm, giving me a small smile.

“My mother has passed.” Suho said softly and my eyes widened at the news. “Without the Staff of Moses, she had aged and dissipated into seafoam. It is time for me to rule the sirens, Harin. I need to find a way to cure them.”

“You’re going back to the underwater world.” I said softly and he nodded.

“But I’m not alone.” He told me, Arielle beaming. “I’ll be coming onto mainland often, don’t worry. I will be working with Alchemist Jimin. I believe there is a way to turn the sirens back into normal merman.”

“Senior Suho wanted to tell me that he would be resigning from his post in the Order.” Sehun told me and I pressed my lips together. “I will have to begin to hire people for the Order and no one will be able to replace you, Senior.”

“No one has to. Though I did give you a whole list of people I think would do a good job working for the newly reconstructed Order.” Suho replied and Sehun nodded, finally stepping in to clasp Suho into a tight hug. I saw Suho hug Sehun close, thumping my fiancé on the back. “I’ll miss you. I would stay for the ceremony tonight, but my kingdom calls.”

“We’ll hold another ceremony for you again when you come back.” Sehun told him and Suho nodded before bidding us goodbye. As we watched him pull Arielle closer, we sighed. “You ready for the ceremony today?”

I nodded.

“I have a few surprises for some people.” Sehun told me and I looked up at him, standing on tiptoe to kiss him on the lips.

“What’s that?” I asked him and he chuckled.

“You’ll see.”

[Suho, King of the Sirens]

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The ceremony had started and I knew what I had to do. The war had ended but it was still the start of a change. We had to know what we were going forward towards and the things to do to ensure a long-standing peace and a sustainable order. I tugged on my dress, letting out a sigh. All the war heroes would be talking today, but I myself, had my very own surprise.

We were going to have the ceremony on at the city center and our carriage stopped there. I saw Guanlin, Sana and Jihoon wave to the crowd. Kyungsoo had went first since Sehun had told him to help out with the event. Kyungsoo had gotten very lenient with Sehun and for good cause, he knew that I was there. I stepped down from the carriage, waving to the people happily as the event began to start. I saw Do Kyungmin and Ms. Puff in conversation and I waved at Bubbles that was wearing a big suit. The squonk bounded towards me and I kissed its head.

It was living the life with Kyungsoo’s father and just a few moments ago, they told me that Bubbles was a guy and not a girl like I thought.

My life really was male dominated.

I saw Haechan and Mark stand by the stage and for the first time in a long time, Haechan was smiling softly. He had gone through acceptance that Rumpelstiltskin’s death was not in vain and we were all happy now. I saw Mark Tuan and Jackson with a few girls and when I waved at them, they pointed at the women and gave me a thumbs up. My Gaian friends were players and a war wouldn’t change that.

Chuckling to myself, I saw Kyungsoo stand on stage and I froze.

“Sehun, who let Kyungsoo MC? He can’t read the block cards!” I told Sehun as Kyungsoo squinted at the block cards, his lips moving. Sehun saw this and laughed, telling me that Kyungsoo was standing in for Johnny for a while since Jaehyun would be a little bit late and Johnny was still caught up with his Master.

As people began to gather, the ceremony started with people clapping and bowing down to everyone. Sehun took hold of the echowomp, asking me if I wanted to do the first speech and I felt myself get emotional almost automatically. I took the ball of echowomp in my hands and I began to speak.

“I would like to stand here today to give thanks to the people who have stood by me through the past horrible times. I am a savior by title, but the real saviors are all these people on stage.” I smiled at them. “Senior Kris, Senior Lay and Senior Suho too, who is not here, thank you for believing in me. More often than not, EXO was a circus but having seniors who guided us helped us in our growth. You three Advisors are the figures that I know would stay by us and always choose the right thing to do.”

Kris gave me a smile, clapping his hands softly as Lay beamed at me. “Next, Baekhyun.” I turned to Baekhyun, my eyes filling up with tears. Baekhyun pouted at me, running over to me and giving me a hug. “You… Thank you for jumping in whenever I needed you. Your loyalty knows no bounds and I am forever grateful. I wouldn’t have been able to survive being on Earth alone if it wasn’t for you.

You too, Mark and Jackson. For trying to pull me up when I was down and always keeping by my side. Without all of you, I wouldn’t be in Exodus but still on Earth crying over Patrick and starfishes.”

Mark and Jackson laughed, shaking their heads at me. I dragged my eyes over to see Tao, his long silver hair and now and long pointy ears on full show.

“Tao—My god. Someone get you an Oscar!” I exclaimed. Wooseung and Seungwoo who stood beside my adoptive father, chucked. “It’s an acting award. Thank you, very much for taking the initiative in trying your best and heading on a journey on your own.”

Tao bowed down to me and I blushed. “And Jaehyun—” I said, seeing Jaehyun get down from the carriage with Johnny behind him. “And Kyungsoo. You two were the first people I told about how people were charmed. Mark and Haechan too, thank you for giving the money I needed to pay off Shinee. You guys are hella expensive.” I said to Key who rolled his eyes playfully by the stage.

“All of EXO, all of NCT, my brothers, Cha Eunwoo and his wife; and the people who fought with us in war—we wouldn’t be able to do this without you. I know they say I’m the sole ruler, but I beg to differ. I would like to take this platform to give out my thanks and to also tell you…” I motioned over to Guanlin who was at the side. “That I would like to give up Eve so my twin can be Eve’s official ruler. He should not be an acting monarch but a real one and I will never take that away from him.”

Guanlin’s eyes widened at my announcement and I could see Jihoon smirk, clapping his hands softly. I saw Sana lean forward to kiss Guanlin on the cheek, telling him that he deserved it.

“A few words, Guanlin?” I asked my twin who nodded, taking the echowomp and speaking into it.

“Hi.” He said shyly and I could hear the cheers of the Evian people below him who had joined us. “As the king of Eve, I would like to make sure that Exodus has network coverage. It’s about time to get some technology around here.” He chuckled.

“I would also like to open Eve up, an opportunity for all if you ever want to make a difference. Exodes, Eurenic, and Evians would unite for a better world but before that—I am happy to say that I will be getting married to my soul mate and I can’t wait!” Guanlin exclaimed, delighted and I laughed. He bowed, finally turning to the side to go back to Sana, hugging her.

“Seems like we’ll get network coverage very soon.” I murmured. “Next is Earth. Earth is the hardest since it has always been common ground for the four worlds. But there are associates there who know of the other worlds and we have to start by making portals. It’ll be a long ride and I can’t think of anyone else who would do a better job than my brother—Ong Seungwoo and his father, Ong Seonho.”

“I’m your father too!” Seonho said and I laughed, nodding. Seungwoo looked stricken at what I said, but I remembered he once told me that if he could, he would take over Earth’s matters. He loved the job, negotiating and putting up plans. The echowomp was given to Seungwoo who spoke nervously.

“I… I know most of you will not understand what I’m saying but I will start by creating a system. I think we should start with passports and VISA’s for those in Exodus and this will ensure that those in Exodus will be able to travel to Earth as well.” Seungwoo’s words made everyone gasp. They have never been to Earth before and they were probably excited about the idea. The reaction made Seungwoo relax as he continued. “Maybe as time goes on, jobs on Earth and Exodus will be available for those of all the worlds.”

Sehun smiled, seeming to like the idea as he reached for the echowomp. “That being said, I would like to continue talking about our future plans—Chanyeol, my dear friend, will be responsible for Euren. Chanyeol, you may have grown up on Exodus but Euren is part of your blood. I hope you accept this position and I look forward to working with you in fixing Eurenic and Exodian ties.”

Chanyeol stood up, hugging Sehun, ecstatic at the news.

“Finally, Senior Suho has left his post in the Order. Senior Kris will be handling law affairs in the Order and I would like to bring in one person I think would do a great job in the Order,” Sehun paused, looking over to the Dreamweaver’s who stood at the side in all their tuxes. “Lee Jeno, money maker and the head of the Dreamweaver’s household. I would like to offer you a spot in the Order. I respect a man of your patience and loyalty. Your… children and your family will be given opportunities for future jobs—”

“YOU’RE GOING TO BE IN THE ORDER!” Jaemin screeched suddenly, grabbing Jeno. I couldn’t help but laugh as the kids engulfed him in hugs. “SO VERY PROUD!”

Jeno stepped forward to bow to the crowd.

“I would also want to know the future plans—Anyone?”

Kyungsoo raised his hand and I saw Sehun give the echowomp meekly to Kyungsoo who grabbed it and cleared his throat. He stood in the middle of the stage with his cute bow tie and he began to speak.

“Kyungsoo will open Academy.” He stated. “call Keeper Academy. Kyungsoo will use old evil Siwon mansion because is close to Do garden but no one can touch garden or they will be expelled. Because mansion has no owner, Kyungsoo claim it. No need pay taxes too because Master said no need.” He looked at Sehun and blinked.

“I hope all of you join Keeper Academy. Keepering is art. I will be Director of Keeper Academy so you can call me D.O. Johnny will become Vice but everyone remember his name is Seoppaku. I have one teacher in Keeper Academy now, his name Lucas. He will be gym teacher.” Kyungsoo cleared his throat again. “That’s all. Come join Keeper Academy.”

[Come Join KEEPER ACADEMY!]

His voice was monotonous and it made everyone laugh but it was cut short when Chittaphon Ten raised his hand.

“I’ll turn the Chittaphon Hotels into a university.” He beamed. “Senior Wooseung told me about the education system on Earth. I will call it CU and it will have many departments—broadcasting, a section for the Dreamweavers, maybe science and math or business. I would like it if SM, School of Mages will be a one year prep school for mages and after that, they can come to Chittaphon University after their career planning.”

He flashed a smile. “Mages, Normal people, Exodes, Evian and Eurenic all have equal opportunity. Education washes away ignorance and everyone deserves a chance to be able to study. Senior Luhan will be part of the making of Chittaphon University.”

Luhan waved and I saw Xiumin reach for the echowomp, telling everyone about his progress with his orphanage.

“As everyone knows, my father owns the training center for stars—or singers, as we call it. I will be expanding Star Training center and work in creating more groups for all the four worlds’ entertainment. Another project I will be working on will be the orphanage. I am changing my mansion on top of the Rocky mansions into an orphanage with my brother and will work on giving these children a home.”

Xiumin had talked about it before and I’m glad that he finally has the ability to do it. 

Wooseung stood next to Xiumin, the echowomp given to him.

“If anyone knows of my story, my body was put into my brother’s body.” He pointed at Seungwoo. “As the proclaimed Dark One, I would like to use my powers for good. My soul was in the River of Lost Souls, and I will work on draining the River of Lost Souls. I will be allocating the souls that do not deserve to be there and giving them an opportunity to go to the afterlife.”

Everyone clapped at Wooseung’s words and he bowed down to the people, the echowomp suddenly reaching Haechan and Mark. Mark was the one who grabbed it, telling everyone that they would start a circus.

“We think we may start on Earth, if that’s okay with you, Senior Seungwoo.” Mark said to Seungwoo who gave him a thumbs up. “We’ll be naming our circus Haechan’s Children or Mark’s Crew depending on the day. We will be bringing some of our NCT members and look forward to give happiness and smiles to those on Earth.”

Haechan nodded, keeping his eyes on the ground as Mark spoke when a familiar voice spoke from the crowd.

“I hope you’re not leaving me.”

My eyes widened when I saw Uncle Rumpel emerge from the crowd, a cane in his hand. Behind him was Ophiuchus. Ophiuchus must have gone and brought him back to life, Rumpelstiltskin standing by the stage. Haechan looked up, his jaw dropping as he saw his Uncle.

“Uncle?”

“How could I leave you, my child?” Rumpelstiltskin asked, opening up his hands as Haechan dropped down from the stage slowly. “Come give me a hug.”

“Uncle—“ Haechan gasped, wiping away his tears and running towards Rumpelstiltskin before grabbing him into a hug. “How did you--? Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

He placed Rumpelstiltskin on the ground and attacked Ophiuchus next, the deity patting Haechan on the back as Haechan squeezed him. I looked up to see Sehun smiling.

“This was your surprise, wasn’t it?”

Sehun nodded.

“Good job, Sehun.” I told him, going closer to him as I pressed my lips against his cheek. The sound of Haechan’s sudden laughter filled the square and everyone watched him kneel in front of Rumpelstiltskin to hug the old man again. “Good job.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As everyone was partying, a certain Elf had hidden in the shadows. Tao watched as all of them began to dance, the food abundant for all. He gave a sigh, looking down on the palm of his hand to see the Scorpio ring. If he wore it, no one would know of his existence. He chewed on his bottom lip, taking three steps backward before sliding the ring onto his finger.

Closing his eyes, he felt the power of the ring. A small smile on his lips, he turned to leave, his footsteps bringing him away from the venue when he heard a voice.

“Leaving without saying goodbye?”

Wooseung stood before him, a hand in his pocket. The ring did not work on Wooseung and a few others, but Tao did not expect him to realize it so soon. Tao turned to see the Dark One stand before him.

“Why, Tao?” Wooseung asked and Tao’s gaze dropped to the ground.

“I don’t want to be around when everyone around me dies and I’m still alive.” Tao told Wooseung. This was true. Tao was incredibly attached to all of them, the mages and young ones who made him feel more than the two hundred years he was on his own. “It’s best if no one remembers me.”

Wooseung sighed, knowing that it was also his fate. “At least you will die. I’m immortal.”

“You’ll become the Dark One who’s first to become a Sote. Protecting Harin and Sehun’s family line.” Tao replied. “You have a goal. I don’t.”

Wooseung nodded, realizing that there was nothing he could say to make Tao stay.

“We’re just here, Tao. If you ever change your mind.” He told Tao who nodded.

“Goodbye, Dark One.”

“Goodbye, Eife-n’Tao.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It has been two months and a lot has changed. One of the things that has changed was the fact that Exodus was now opening up to technology and I was awoken by a reminder on my phone. The Evian’s were incredibly fast and had created an application for the four worlds called “4U”. I was in the verge of handling everything I had to handle and sometimes it became too much. They had also installed an elevator in the Royal Castle. Sehun wanted an escalator but I told him no, it would destroy the antique feel of the castle. Because of that, Sehun got a little bit annoyed and I would find him on Eve, riding the escalator. 

First off, after Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s wedding two months ago almost immediately after the war, Sehun and I had decided to get married just recently. It was in a week and I had photoshoots, dress fittings and cake tasting. It was more tiring than planning for the war.

Sehun was already out of bed and I knew he was working hard on work. Lee Jeno and the Dreamweaver’s were staying on the floor above us in the Royal Castle because they were getting the Dreamweaver Fortress renovated. The Dreamweaver’s staying with us was good because the castle was always lively and I could already hear Jisung and Chenle’s yelling from the bottom floor.

“Queen Auntie Harin!” I heard Jisung yell and I saw that he was in a boy’s scouts’ uniform with his siblings. Renjun was just sitting down and drawing, oblivious to his surroundings. “Hello! Hello!”

“Hey, Jisung.” I greeted and he ran over to hug me tightly. “Where are you going?”

“Boy’s scouts! King Uncle Guanlin said he’s sponsoring us to go to boys’ scouts. Apparently, it’ll help with Renjun’s anger management. Chenle is going because I’m going.” He said proudly and I fiddled with his hair. “King Uncle Guanlin said mental health is very important. I don’t think there is anything wrong with me though—is there?”

[Park Jisung, Boy's Scouts]

[When Jeno joined them, Nana with his snack bag]

“You drugged us, Jisung.” Chenle said, deadpan. “We’re going to Earth. Some place called America.”

“Wait, if you’re going, will you be able to come to my wedding next Monday?” I asked and Jisung nodded.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Queen Auntie Harin.” Jisung told me, beaming. “It’s a weekend program but Nana wants us to go first because he wants to make sure the place is safe and I won’t get kidnapped again. He said I’m very cute and someone might take me away and ask for ransom. He said that is what happened in the movie ‘Taken’.”

“Ah… Well, as long as you can make it.” I told him and he nodded, hugging me again. “Well, be good to Nana and try not to get him angry. Have a great time, boys. Give me a hug before you leave.”

They nodded as they stood up, Chenle coming to hug me followed by Renjun who didn’t wrap his arms around me. He just stood closer and waited for me to hug him. I waved at them when I heard Na Jaemin’s voice yell that they were late and they needed to reach in an hour because the representative of Earth is going to escort them. I saw Jaemin holding a bag of snacks and a big ass luggage, Jaemin waving at me and giving Jeno a flying kiss. Jeno was on the second floor by the study and he came out to just wish them a happy trip and he'll join them later.

I sighed as they left. I walked through the halls, I saw Ophiuchus staring emptily at a photo. The deity had been staying with us too, and I guessed that it was because Guanlin and Sana had decided to go traveling after their coronation. Jihoon was handling everything in Eve and Ophiuchus, being in Eve all his life, wanted a change and decided to stay with us in the Royal Castle first.

“Hi, Ophiuchus.” I greeted him, noticing how he was a bit down. “Is there something wrong?”

“Nothing.” He replied before turning to me. “Just—Now that I have my powers back, I don’t know what to do. I miss my brothers. Especially Leo.”

“Why don’t you just go and see him?” I asked him, Ophiuchus shaking his head.

“Leo holds grudges. I know it’s been awhile but still; deities are petty.” He told me and I nodded, knowing that it was true. “He was my best friend and he got mad I chose Gemini O over him. Aren’t you going to get ready for the photoshoot?”

“Oh, I need my scepter.” I told him. “I told Ahjumma and Ms. Puff to pray to the illuminati and the deities last night to find a way to contact them. I need to ask for my scepter back.”

“Ah… Well. They’ll give it back. You need to get rid of your powers too, in order to have a child.” He told me and I nodded. Not yet. I wasn’t ready to have kids yet. “Go on now, child.”

I nodded and bid him a very happy day before I went to find the two Sotes in the kitchen. They got along very well and when they saw me, Ahjumma rummaged in the pocket of the apron. Much to my surprise, she took out a phone and handed it to me.

“What is this….”

“It was sent down this morning. From the gods.” Ahjumma told me and I blinked. They sent down a phone? I unlocked the phone and almost immediately, it rang onto U-Time. When I answered it, I saw the face of Aries and Sagittarius. The deities yelled out at me, Aries saying something.

“I can’t hear you!” I said to the screen, Aries squinting onto the screen before unmuting the microphone on his device. “Oy!”

“Hi, Aries… And Sagittarius!” I didn’t talk much to Sagittarius when I went to visit the deities but he calmly waved from behind his friend. “How’s it going?”

“We’re in Thailand! About to jump off a cliff!” Aries told me. “We have a break—we only have to work on Wednesdays and Fridays now!”

[Aries and Sagi living the life]

“You deserve a break.” I replied and the deity nodded. “After all those years of trying to unite the worlds. Why don’t you just not work for a few million years?”

“Excuse you, savior. Do you want the population to decrease?” Aries asked and I realized that they still had to make and create people. “Anyway! I heard about your marriage… Congratulations. You should ask one of the deities for your scepter back. Leo, Virgo and I think Aquarius is still up there—if he isn’t going around trying to get anyone pregnant.”

I nodded, a plan suddenly forming in my head. “Sure, I’ll call Leo.”

“Alright. Have fun, nice talking to you!” Aries yelled and he hung up the phone. Chuckling to myself, I looked through the contact numbers just to see Leo’s. I pressed onto it. The deities are hella tech-savvy and I loved it. The phone rang and he answered.

“Leo, speaking.” He said and I greeted him. “Oh, Savior. Do you want your scepter now?”

“Yes, please. I have a photoshoot coming up. Leo, if it isn’t too much to ask—I really need help with my fashion, make up and hair and I heard from Aries that you’re incredibly good at it so…”

“Yes. Be right down.” He told me and I smirked. He had fallen in my trap. I quickly ran out of the kitchen towards Ophiuchus to tell him that he was needed at the top floor soon. Right at that moment, I saw a bright light beyond the window and when I looked out, I saw Leo striding towards the entrance of the castle with the scepter in hand.

“Go, elevator. Jeno is asking for you.” I told Ophiuchus who looked at me, confused. He had no idea what was in store for him. Pushing Ophiuchus towards the elevator, he went in without questions. The elevator closed and I quickly made my way to the control room, the phone that was given to me by the deities; calling.

“Where are you, savior? I have just arrived.” Leo said and I told him to go to the elevator. I was in the control room, watching Ophiuchus pace in the elevator, wondering why the elevator wasn’t moving up when Leo walked towards the elevator.

“Yes, there. Go in. I’ll be on the top floor.” I told Leo and he stepped into the elevator just as both of them turned to look at each other.

Gotcha.

I pressed the button and the elevator slammed shut. I paused the elevator, Leo and Ophiuchus finally realizing what was going on. They stood beside each other awkwardly and I pressed the announcement button.

[Leo and Ophiuchus in the same elevator]

“If you both do not speak, I’ll just keep you there.” I told them and Leo grumbled. He shoved his hands down his pockets. I sat back on a chair, smiling to myself as they began to speak.

“Are you still mad?” Ophiuchus asked Leo who refused to talk to him. “Really? After all these years?”

“I was your best friend, Ophiuchus. I can’t believe you would recruit Gemini O instead of me!”

“I knew you were too good!” Ophiuchus argued and I sighed, motioning to one of the workers to keep an eye on them.

“Let them go when they are done. I have to go for cake tasting.” I told one of the workers and he nodded, sitting on the chair in front of the screen. I left the control room, finally going to the living room to start cake tasting when a young boy ran towards me. I heard Baekhyun’s yell from behind him.

[Byun Youngho, Nickname: Bacon]

“Bacon! Byun Youngho! Stop it, right now!” Baekhyun yelled at his son. Baekhyun had adopted a child with Chanyeol but sadly, the child liked only Chanyeol. Bacon stuck his tongue out at Baekhyun, Baekhyun rubbing his temple with exhaustion. He had also been living with us in the Royal Castle since Chanyeol would always go to Euren and then back to Exodus on some occasions.

“Harin!” Baekhyun called. “Look at him!”

Bacon hid behind me, screaming. The six-year-old was smarter than normal kids and I patted his head, Baekhyun complaining.

“This is not how I expected having a child would be—I WANT A REFUND!” Baekhyun told me and I placed my hand on my hips.

“Baek, it doesn’t work that way.” Baekhyun frowned, plopping down on the couch before leaning backwards to close his eyes. I was about to say something when the elevator opened; Leo and Ophiuchus walked in, talking. I guessed they finally made up, Leo walking up to me and opening up his palm like a kid asking for something.

“I did what you asked. I made up with him. Now give it to me.” The deity said stubbornly.

“What?”

“Money.” Leo said. “I’m coming to your wedding; I need my own tuxedo and a new set of ties and shiny shoes. I’m a deity, I don’t have any money. Oh, I’m also staying here for a while.”

“Aries and Sagittarius have money.” I pointed out, Leo waving his hand.

“Those two invest their money. I don’t. I need money.” He told me and I found myself giving him the black card Sehun had given me. “Thanks. Let’s go, Ophy. Let’s shop.”

That night, Sehun came home from work just to pass me a bill.

“What did you buy?” He asked, and I gasped because the bill was incredibly long. It trailed across the floor.

“Oh my god. Leo!” I mumbled.

“Guess I’ll have to ask people to pay more tax to offset the fiscal cost.” He told me playfully and I slapped his arm.

“That’s corruption! Get the money off Earth’s currency.” I told him and Sehun chuckled, kissing me on the forehead.

“I was joking. Spend all you want. You deserve it.” He told me. “You ready for the upcoming wedding?”

I nodded, pressing my face against his chest. “I can’t wait.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sat in my bedroom, my white dress a dress chosen by Jaemin, Baekhyun and Leo. I stared at myself in the mirror and I couldn’t help but feel excited. I was still young, yes. But I felt like the past year was filled with so much stress I had aged a decade. I patted the dress down and found myself inspecting my frame in the mirror. I had lived a good life and a good life ahead, I will live.

I was nervous, four males knocking on the door. Sehun wasn’t supposed to see me yet, and I turned to see Guanlin, Seungwoo, Wooseung and my adoptive father. They all were wearing tuxedo’s and looked dashing with their black and white suits. Guanlin beamed at me and told me I looked beautiful, my twin raising my hand up to his lips to kiss my knuckles. Seungwoo and his father looked exhausted and I knew it was Earth work-related so I didn’t ask—instead, I told them to take it easy.

“My baby girl is getting married. You don’t know how long I have imagined this day to come.” Seonho said, hugging me close. I hugged him back. “Are you ready, child?” He asked and I told him I couldn’t wait.

“I’m just going to be drinking a lot.” Wooseung told me and I laughed at his statement. “Do you know how many weddings I’ll have to go through in my life time? I’m immortal, for god’s sake.”

“Then wouldn’t it be better if you just took care of my kids?” I asked him and he looked at me.

“Not like I have a choice.” He told me and I smiled. “Come. Everyone has gathered. It’s time to see you finally get married to Sehun. Remember when I said I didn’t like Sehun and would rather die? Sike, I can’t die.”

Guanlin laughed, nudging Seungwoo. “Why didn’t he like Sehun?”

“It’s Wooseung. He doesn’t like anyone with Harin.” Seungwoo replied to my twin. Wooseung looped his hand around Ong Seonho’s arm and told him that we should go and I nodded. Only two people were to walk me down the aisle and my brothers quickly kissed me on the cheek. Our wedding was celebrated in the royal castle—Sehun going a little crazy in inviting people I didn’t even know.

There were curtains covering the top of the stairs, tailored by Johnny who had a fashion side business. Other than suits, he also made bed sheets, curtains and rugs; working alongside of Jaehyun who had taken over his Tree Farm business. I had to walk down the stairs, say my oath and kiss him and we’d be married.

We would be married.

It was coming.

“We shall welcome the bride.” Johnny’s voice said and I sighed in relief. I thought Kyungsoo would do the MC-ing and as much as I loved him, we had a lot of guests who did not understand Kyungsoo’s humor. Two people showed up beside me, Ahjumma on my right and Seonho on my left.

Ahjumma was wearing dress, and for the first time she had lipstick on. I slipped my hand between their arms and took a huge breath.

And right then and there, the white curtains dropped as I ascended down the stairs. I saw Sehun there with his pressed suit, his eyes shining. For the first time in a long time, I swore I saw his eyes water. Sehun blinked and I smiled to him, the music finally blaring from speakers and not echowomps.

Sehun straightened his back, his eyes softening as I walked towards him.

“Harin.” He spoke when I reached him. “You look so beautiful.”

I found myself smiling, turning to take his hands in mine. A voice can be heard from the background and Kyungsoo stalked towards us, settling behind us with a book in his hands. I forgot Kyungsoo was supposed to ordain us—Kyungsoo clearing his throat as he began to speak.

“Hello. Today, all you invited to Master.... I mean. Oh Sehun and Ong Harin wedding day.” Kyungsoo paused. “Master, we grow up together and Kyungsoo is always by Master’s side. But now, Ong Harin…”

He lowered the book. “All my Keeper duties go to you. You protect Master when he need protect. Hug Master when he need hug. Take care each other, Kyungsoo has Keeper Academy to take care now. But Kyungsoo will still call every two days.”

I chuckled, Kyungsoo struggling to read it before he sighed. “Today, with the power vested on you by the illuminati and the Zodiacs…. Kyungsoo ask… If there any one who not okay with marriage? If you not okay, go away.”

Kyungsoo waited.

“Speech.” He said, and shoving the microphone to me.

“Thank you for loving me.” Was all I said. Sehun knew everything I wanted to tell him. I told him every day. “Thank you for being the one person I can lean on and bearing with me even if I’m hard to handle. Thank you for being in love with me.”

Sehun smiled down at me, his eyes twinkling when I gave him the microphone. He looked down, pressing his lips together. “Thank you for not giving up on me. I know I’m not perfect but you make me feel like I am. You, Ong Harin, make it so easy for me to stay in love with you. And I can’t…”

Sehun let out a sigh, lowering the microphone. Was he crying?

“Sehun!” I voiced out when the crowd let out an “Awww…”. Sehun brought the microphone back up to his lips.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Awwwwwwww!” The sound of all my friends echoed through the venue. “Sehun!”

I found myself laughing, Kyungsoo gave out a “Put the ring on and you may kiss the bride!”

Sehun took the rings that Kyungsoo gave him and slipped it on my finger. I was then pulled into a deep kiss in front of everyone, Sehun tightening his arms around me. I was in love. I was so in love.

“I love you so much.” Sehun whispered against my lips. “I really do.”

I nodded, cupping his face and wrapping my arms around his shoulders. It has been a long journey but it was worth it.

The next part was Jaehyun and my god, could this guy sing. He sang “A Whole New World” and I guessed he got the song from watching Gaian movies—the crowd swaying side to side. Birds fluttered into the venue around us as Jaehyun passed me a sweet smile. Once he was done, I saw a few girls fall in love with him.

“PARTY!” Kyungsoo yelled throwing confetti suddenly and somehow “Gucci Gang” came up on the speakers. It was definitely Kyungsoo’s choice of music. The night went on and when it was time for me to throw the flower bouquet, I held the bouquet in my hand.

“Throw it!” The girls had said and I saw Arielle wink at me. Everyone knew what the plan was. I turned back and pretended to throw, except I didn’t. I then began to walk towards Bora who was in the crowd with the other girls. Her eyes widened when I gave her the bouquet.

The moment the flowers were in her hands the music changed and she turned to see Kai on his knees in front of her. A box was in his hands, a ring in the box. Bora squealed and she began to tear up.

“Byun Bora… Will you marry me? For real this time?” Kai asked and Bora nodded, running up to him and hugging him as he twirled her around.

“Kim Kai!” Baekhyun’s rang out. I looked at Baekhyun who was glaring at Kai. For a moment, Kai’s eyes widened but Baekhyun’s gaze softened and he lifted up a glass of champagne. “For both of you. I wish you a happy marriage. You have my blessing.”

“Thank you, thank you!” Bora said to her brother, everyone beginning to raise their glasses. The night was beautiful and by the end of the night, everyone was beginning to get drunk. Jaemin and Jeno had to leave early because it was almost the kids bed time.

It was then time to open the weddings presents and we got a variety of items. There was one that stood out and Wooseung burst out crying when he saw it.

“Why are you crying? It’s so pretty!” I said to him.

“If only you knew!” Wooseung said, gulping down another glass of champagne.

“I wonder who sent it.” Sehun murmured, his hands running down the beautiful grandfather clock. It had jewels on it, and it glittered under the light of the venue. It was gold and had small splashes of colored glass. As I looked closer, I saw my name and Sehun’s carved on it.

“It’s so beautiful.” I told Sehun and he nodded, still amazed by the clock. “Oh, look—There is a note!”

Sehun squinted at the note, written in cursive writing.

“I wish you a very happy wedding.

Until we meet again.

Eife-n’Tao.” 

“Whose Eife-n’Tao?” I asked Sehun who shrugged. “Maybe someone who fought in the war.”

“Maybe. Let’s thank him if we ever see him again.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	46. Epilogue: Part I [Kids?]

It has been a year and Sehun has been going to work every day. But today was the day I would go to Chittaphon University with Sehun. Jeno was given the opportunity to take his doctorate and master’s a year ago. It was a fast track one and Lee Jeno was the top of his class, passing the master’s exam in Eve and finally on the road to getting his Doctorate, a year later. Sehun had sponsored Jeno’s education, treating Jeno like a younger brother.

Today was the day Jeno would graduate and officially have “Dr. Jeno.” on his ID card and Jaemin was ecstatic that he was finally married to a “doctor”. I went down to the breakfast room to see Sehun, Jeno, Jaemin, and Baekhyun eating breakfast. I sat beside Sehun, kissing his cheek as I saw Jeno stare at a piece of paper. Since he was the top of his class, he would be making a speech and he seemed nervous.

“You’ll do great, Jeno.” I told him and he cracked a small smile. It didn’t take long before Jaemin went up to wake up the kids and it was time we had to portal to Chittaphon Universities. I heard a ring from my phone and I looked at the message from the 4U app, just to see that it was Kyungsoo.

“Turtle, Kyungsoo making flower for Jeno. What flower he want? Sunflower????” He asked with sunflowers as an emoticon. I chuckled, telling him that Jeno would love any flower and I stepped through the portal, finally being teleported to Chittaphon Universities.

I saw Luhan wave at us. Luhan was actively helping Ten with University matters and Chittaphon University was now a place where all Evian, Eurenic, Gaians, and Exodes came to study. From afar, I saw Suga and Key deep in conversation.

I remember being shocked when I found out that Suga and Key were half brothers, but they got along well. Suga and Key being businessmen, they both worked at Oh Shun’s old factory and some days they would come to Chittaphon University to teach business lectures.

“It’s here.” Sehun told me and I walked into the venue. People were clapping for those who were graduating and I saw Jeno prepare to go on stage. Jaemin was holding up his camera proudly as the kids began to scamper to hold up a banner that said “Congratulations, Dr. Jeno!”.

“Chenle, stop blocking the banner with your big head!” Jaemin was saying to his son, Chenle ducking down. “Jeno! Handsome boy, look here and smile. Everybody! THAT’S MY HUSBAND!”

I saw Jeno smile awkwardly, his face turning red with embarrassment. 

“Hello, my name is Lee Jeno and I am the Valedictorian of the Psychology Doctorate Program.” Jeno began, adjusting his suit as Jisung, Chenle, and Renjun shook the big banner to cheer for their father figure. “I would like to thank my Senior Sehun for sponsoring my education, I will continue to work hard for the Order as a negotiator. I would like to thank…” His eyes fell on Jaemin and the kids. “Thank my family. Na Jaemin, my paired partner who would stay up with me for countless nights as I studied and worked at the same time. Jisung, Chenle, Renjun who would always remind me that I could do it. I love you, guys. Thank you again.”

“We love you, Jeno!” Jaemin cheered, as he cupped his mouth. “Kids, go and stand in front of the stage. It’s time for pictures! Oi! Give me your flowers! My husband needs it—He’s a doctor!”

[Dreamweavers with Haechan, congratulating Jeno on his Doctorate]

[My dad is a doctor!]

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day were filled with Jaemin fussing over Jeno’s new title. I woke up one day to walk into the living room to see Baekhyun and Jaemin talking to each other over tea. This was beginning to become a daily routine. Jaemin, staying in the Royal Castle because of Jeno’s job, has always been a lively part of the household. As I sat down to ask them what has been going on, Baekhyun complaining about Byun Youngho—Or Bacon. His son, as we all know.

[Bacon]

“He really hates me.” Baekhyun told me and I told him that it wasn’t true. “He really does.”

“Kids are always like that, Senior Baekhyun.” Jaemin replied, shrugging. “They never appreciate your care.”

“Ugh. Tell me about it.” Baekhyun answered and my phone began to ring. Squinting at the caller, I saw that it was Haechan. Haechan? I knew he was back in Exodus because he was taking a break from the circus and Rumpelstiltskin had found a new liking in Xiumin’s orphanage but, why was he calling me? I answered the phone, bringing it up to my ears.

“Senior Harin… Where are you?” Haechan asked.

“In the Castle. What’s wrong?”

“The Castle? Aren’t you supposed to be in the courthouse—OUCH! Stop it, Bacon! Bacon!” Haechan yelled and my eyes widened. “Well, I’m here in the courthouse with—Ouch! Stop biting me!”

And the phone hung up. I looked at Baekhyun who was chilling on his phone.

“Uh… Baekhyun? Where is Bacon?” I asked and Baekhyun looked up at me.

“He’s probably somewhere drawing.” Baekhyun replied. “He plays around. Why is the courthouse calling me?”

Me and Jaemin watched as Baekhyun answered the courthouse’ call, putting it on speaker. It was Tzuyu’s voice, the wife of Eunwoo. She moved from working in the Royal Archives to the Courthouse and she greeted him kindly.

“Yes, Tzuyu.” Baekhyun replied. He knew of Tzuyu and met her a few times. “Is there something wrong?”

“Senior Baekhyun.” She mumbled. “Uh.. Bacon is here—”

“WHAT?” Baekhyun asked, jumping up. “What is he doing there? Who is he with?”

“He’s with his Uncle Haechan. He tried to get emancipated… only from you though, Senior. Not from Senior Chanyeol. He brought all his records, adoptive papers and all and tried to get his Uncle Haechan to sign as a witness.” Tzuyu spoke. “I called because I am the one who’s processing the papers.”

“Bacon tried to get emancipated?” Jaemin asked, making a face. “Wow, that kid is smart—” He kept quiet as Baekhyun glared at him.

“I’ll be right there.” Baekhyun replied, hanging up and pressing Haechan’s number on his phone. “Haechan?”

“Senior! Ouch—Bacon. BACON!” Haechan was yelling and I heard Bacon crying in the background. “Sorry, Senior. He said he needed my help and that his Auntie Harin asked me to bring him here and that she’ll meet him here. I didn’t know that he wanted to get emancipated. I mean—Bacon!!”

[Uncle Haechan, the cool Uncle]

“Well, keep him there, I’ll come and get him in a bit.” Baekhyun said, closing the phone, irritated. “God, I can’t believe he tried to get emancipated from me. I’m bringing that kid to boy’s scouts. I have to call Chanyeol and tell him what happened.”

“It does work.” Jaemin added. “Renjun’s anger management problems were better after he came back. Jisung never tried to drug us anymore.”

Jisung was in Chittaphon University, a freshman in Broadcasting and Journalism while Chenle had gotten in the Cultural Studies. Chenle was doing well in his class and Jisung… uses his ability to dream to make forecasts. Renjun was in art and he hardly gave Jaemin any trouble, all his art supplies sponsored by Sehun. I thought it would be a peaceful day when my phone rang again and when I looked at the caller—It was Chittaphon University and I wondered why they would call me at this time.

Maybe it was another guest speaker event and they needed me.

Answering my phone, I heard the voice of a female.

“Hello, is this “Queen Auntie Harin”?” The voice asked and I said yes. “You were put down as the guardian of a child—Park Jisung?”

“Jisung?” I accidentally said out loud and Jaemin looked at me at the name of his kid. “I mean, I miss Jisung so much.” I played it off and Jaemin broke into a smile.

“Of course. Jisung, my cute boy.” He cooed and I stood up to move away to talk to the woman on the phone.

“Yes, this is Ong Harin. Is Jisung okay?”

“Yes, he put you and Haechan Lee as his official guardians. Park Jisung has gotten into a brawl today in school and we are obligated to call the guardians under such circumstances.” The woman said and I sighed. What did Jisung get himself into? “We need to conduct a parent meeting with Jisung’s guardians and the other kid’s guardian so can you and Mr. Haechan Lee come over to Chittaphon University?”

“Ah.. Yes. Yes. I’ll be right there.” I mumbled, hanging up the phone and quickly texting Haechan. Haechan texted me back that I should just meet him in Chittaphon University with Baekhyun and he’ll bring Bacon along. As I returned to my seat and was about to tell Jaemin that I would be going on some private business, Jaemin stood up abruptly.

“What? What?” I asked, Jaemin’s eyes on his phone screen.

“Senior. I think Jeno is cheating on me.” He said, showing me his screen.

“Jaemin—” I began. “Wait, you put a location tracker on Jeno?”

“He told me he had work today but he’s at the University! I knew it! It is that damn receptionist! Now that Jeno is a doctor, everyone has their eyes on him.” Jaemin rambled, grabbing his small bag. “Jeno is very handsome. But he’s my handsome boy! It’s time to catch him—I knew this day would come!”

“Not everyone wants Jeno, Nana.” I told Jaemin but he was already boiling.

“You don’t understand—you’re married to the king!”

“Uh… Anyway-- I have to go to Chittaphon University too. For different reasons.” I added and Jaemin nodded. Baekhyun was back from his phone call and I told him that Haechan would meet us in Chittaphon University with Bacon. He agreed and all three of us went on our way towards the University.

As we portal-ed to the University, I texted Haechan asking him where I had to go and he sent me the location of the nurse’ office.

“Nana, I’m heading this way.” I told Jaemin who had his eyes on his phone.

“I’m going this way too. Lee Jeno! That guy is dead meat!” He huffed and I headed towards the infirmary. Weirdly enough, Jaemin was close behind me and right when I stopped, I was in front of the infirmary and I saw Bacon on Haechan’s shoulders. He began growling at Baekhyun, Baekhyun growling back.

“Come back here, you naughty kid!” Baekhyun said, Haechan dropping Bacon onto the ground. Bacon tried to run away but Baekhyun grabbed him by the ear. “Now, you need to be disciplined!”

“I want Daddy Chanyeol!” Bacon yelled out, wailing. Baekhyun dragged him to the side and just when I thought it was over, I turned to see Jaemin shocked that Jisung was in the university infirmary.

“PARK JISUNG! Why are you battered and bruised?!” Jaemin asked. “And why did I not hear about this?!”

“Queen Auntie Harin, why did you bring Nana?” Jisung asked, his nose bleeding. He had a scrape on his cheek and Jaemin began to grow angry. “Ow, Nana! It hurts!”

Haechan stood beside me, and I bet he was as confused as I was as to why we were put as guardians on Jisung’s list

“Tell me who it is that did this to you! Tell me, I’ll go and teach them a lesson!” Jaemin was saying and Jisung hiccuped.

Then slowly but surely, he pointed to the drawn curtain. Jaemin fumed, dragging the curtain away with force when my jaw dropped at the kid who Jisung had a fight with.

“CHENLE?!” Jaemin gasped. Chenle sat there, as battered as Jisung with Jeno beside him. “Why were you fighting with your brother?!”

“HE CALLED ME BUCKET HEAD! And then he put a bucket on my head!” Chenle yelled, pointing at Jisung. Jeno looked embarrassed, as he stood beside Chenle. No wonder Jaemin thought Jeno was cheating. Jeno was probably listed as Chenle’s guardian and got the call.

“Wait—Why was I not called?” Jaemin asked, realizing the situation.

“I thought when they said guardian, they meant list the two richest people. So, I put Auntie Harin and Haechan.” Jisung mumbled. “Chenle, you idiot! Why did you call Jeno!”

“Did you expect me to put Nana as my guardian?” Chenle replied about to fight Jisung again when Nana’s glared at his two kids.

“QUIET!” Jaemin seethed when Jeno pressed his hand against Chenle’s bruise. He seemed to have come from work, still dressed in a suit. He must have gotten the call and went straight to the university. Haechan and I stepped backwards, watching everything unfold.

“Nana, let me handle it.” Jeno said, a hand going to Jaemin’s shoulder before turning to Jisung. “Jisung, that’s not nice to do. Apologize to your brother.”

“But he was the one laughed when I called a “USB” a “UBB”!” Jisung whined.

“But you shouldn’t have called Chenle a bucket head. You know it’s wrong. Apologize to your brother, now.” Jeno said and Jisung slammed his fist on the bed. Damn, this kid was spoiled. How hard was it to apologize?

“No! You can’t tell me what to do! You’re not my father!” Jisung rebelled and Jaemin’s eyes widened at Jisung’s statement.

This time, it hit different. Jaemin looked stricken at Jisung’s statement but Jeno seemed weirdly calm and the atmosphere changed.

Jeno’s usual soft demeanor was gone and Haechan edged closer to me.

“Now this is different.” He whispered.

“Why? Is he scary when he’s mad?”

“He’s cold. Like ice.” Haechan replied, shuddering. “I can already feel it.”

And like Haechan said, Jeno’s anger was different from Jaemin’s. If Jaemin was hot, Jeno was freezing and I watched as Jeno’s facial expression change. Chenle froze and refused to move when Jeno spoke to Jisung.

“Do not come home tonight. I work to give you a place to stay.” He began. “Don’t go to school too.”

“B-But…” Jisung stuttered.

“Your tuition fee may be sponsored by your Uncle Sehun but I work to make sure you get a good education. Do you think you’re Chenle? Do you have a grandfather who just gave you his inheritance, Jisung?” Jeno’s voice was surprisingly low and Jisung looked scared, his pout beginning to form.

“Take off your clothes. That uniform is bought with my money.” Jeno stressed and Jisung looked like he was about to cry. “Do not show your face around me, Park Jisung. You are not my son. Chenle, come on. Let’s go.”

Even Jaemin stood down at angry Jeno. I watched Jeno grab Chenle by the hand, the door slamming shut behind him when Jisung suddenly burst to tears.

“Oh no! Jeno hates me!” And with that, he began to cry.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a rough day for the Dreamweaver’s and Jeno had gone home with Chenle. Jaemin was trying to melt the ice but Jeno would not budge. As I climbed into bed, I saw Sehun come into the room and I began to tell him what happened. It was still early and Sehun listened to me.

“And Jisung yelled out “What are you? My father?!” Or something like that.” I told Sehun who looked shocked. “Sehun, your secretary is so scary. His voice went all deep and he went; “Take off your clothes! I pay for those!”

“Wow. Sounds like you had a great day. No wonder Jeno wanted the day off for something.” Sehun said, sliding into bed.

“How was work?”

“I just met a few people. Seungwoo is doing a good job. There will be portals in the government facilities in Earth to Exodus soon.” He told me and I nodded, happy to hear the news. “Should we watch Baekhyun’s show now? We promised him that we would. We have to contribute to his ratings.”

We now had a TV and on Wednesdays it was Baekhyun’s show. We all called it “The Late Late-Night Show with Byun Baekhyun” and everyone loved him. Baekhyun was humorous and we were often invited as guests. His first guest was Kai and Bora, both of them gaining fame from Kai’s show; “The X-Ploration of Kim Kai”.

“Oh, look. There he is.” I said to Sehun and right then and there, Baekhyun was sitting there in his blue armchair with block cards in his hands.

“Well, yup! Good evening, everyone and welcome to another episode of “The Late Late-Night show with Byun Baekhyun!” Baekhyun stood up and claps and cheers came from the crowd. “Today the topic of the week is “family”. The question is—what is family to you? What are some of your crazy stories of your family members?”

Baekhyun smirked and I laughed as the camera man zoomed up to Baekhyun’s face. “Before we get into that, I have talked about my son a couple of times on this show.”

The camera went to Bacon who was wearing a suit, his hair slicked back. He gave a cheeky smile, Chanyeol beside him. They always went to support Baekhyun’s show and Baekhyun motioned for him to come on stage.

“So, I asked him to star as a guest and take part of the first part of the show tonight.” Baekhyun said, taking a seat. “Come and sit across from Daddy. Bacon here, says he’ll read a poem about “family” and shall we all give him a round of applause?”

Bacon hopped towards the seat and adjusted the mike towards his mouth, opening a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. He cleared his throat calmly as he began to read the poem.

[Bacon, reading a poem]

“Hello, my name is Bacon.” He bopped his head. “Don’t try to give me love, I know you fakin’!”

“One of my daddy is a flashlight. Another of my daddy is very bright.”

“I am a very cute boy.” He paused. “So, daddies please buy me many many toys.”

“Today, I tried to get emancipated.” He looked at Baekhyun. “Today, my daddy’s love for me faded.”

“This is the end of the poem now… So then, I shall… bow.” Bacon bowed and smiled at the camera.

“HA. HA. HA.” Baekhyun’s nervous laughter filled the room and I cackled with Sehun, from the bed. “Thank you, Bacon. Thank you for the poem.”

“Welcome.” Bacon chirped and hopped off the seat. I found myself rolling on the bed from laughter when the door opened and Jisung came in, hugging his pillow. Sehun quickly switched off the TV and made way, Jisung coming onto the bed as he wept.

“Uncle, Jeno hates me.” His voice rose an octave and I told him to give Jeno some time. I patted Jisung when a knock on the door sounded and I saw Jaemin stick his head in. He was dressed up.

“Can you take care of Jisung for tonight?” He asked. “After today, I’m bringing Jeno out for date night. God knows, he needs it.”

“Jeno hates me!” Jisung wailed and Jaemin shook his head.

“You shouldn’t have said that to Jeno, Jisung. You know he does everything for you.”

Jisung nodded, sobbing against Sehun’s shoulder as Jaemin told us he’ll be back to get Jisung soon but Sehun told him to take his time and enjoy the night. As I patted Jisung on the back until he fell asleep, I saw Sehun looking at him.

“No kids yet?” He asked and I shook my head, sighing.

“Not yet.” I replied.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The bad thing about internet in Exodus was that people began to go crazy over it. Exodus was then introduced to ‘cancel culture’ and ‘going viral’ and it worked for some. For Baekhyun though, it didn’t work towards his favor. I woke up to go to a meeting with Seungwoo and Seonho and just as I walked out of my bedroom, I saw Baekhyun answering phone calls. Asking him what happened, he replied back with frustration.

[About to kill Social Services]

“Because of the poem from this week’s show, people are trying to call social services. They think Bacon is in trouble! My mobile has been ringing off the hook for a while now. And look!” Baekhyun showed me the screen of his phone. It was a video of Bacon winking as a comment was written below the time stamp.

“If you’re kidnapped, wink.” The comment said and right at that moment, Bacon had winked at the camera.

“He doesn’t even know of the camera—he just winked because I taught him how to wink the night before. I’m very furious right now!” Baekhyun thundered.

“Just go and conduct a press conference.” I told him and he sighed, knowing he had no choice. “I have a meeting in an hour so I’m seeing Jaemin to ask him how his date night with Jeno went. It’s been a few days since I’ve seen him. Do you want me to help you with it?”

“No, no. It’s fine. I’ll have to make the little brat make a speech about how he isn’t being tortured in a dungeon.” Baekhyun sighed. “Maybe I really should try boy’s scouts.”

“Talk to Chanyeol about it. If it helped Nana’s children then maybe it’ll work wonders for Bacon.”

“Alright.” Baekhyun said, kissing me on the cheek as he stalked away. I moved forward to head to the meeting room when I saw Jaemin tilting his head at his phone. Jaemin had taken a post as a professor in Chittaphon University a few days ago and he would be teaching in the Dreamweaver’s department as a ‘Professor of Dream Analysis’. He also asked to be appointed as the head of the Disciplinary department since Jisung and Chenle’s brawl and I knew he did it because he wanted to keep an eye on the kids.

Because of Jisung’s and Jeno’s fight, the two haven’t been talking. Jisung had been sleeping in the University dorms with Chenle while Renjun still came back and forth between university because he “hated sleeping with a roommate” but since he was in art, they were heavy in the project scores and not much into attendance.

“Nana.” I said to Jaemin who looked up excitedly. “Why so happy?”

“Well, first off—My handsome boy is trending!” Jaemin exclaimed, beaming. “Look. Remember when I went to date night with Jeno a few days ago? He’s trending!”

I looked down on the screen and saw that Jeno was indeed trending on Tweeter. His face filling the timeline and I didn’t have Tweeter so I didn’t know. But the hashtag was #handsomedoctor and I could feel Jaemin radiate with pride that his husband was trending.

[#handsomedoctor]

“Congratulations? Does Jeno know?”

“Jeno doesn’t use social media.” Jaemin replied flippantly before dropping another bomb. “Also, I got an offer from WayV! It’s the same channel as Senior Baekhyun’s program.”

Baekhyun’s Late Late Night Show and Kai’s X-ploration show came to life because of WayV, and they were a group of producers and directors—all of them were in NCT when we fought in the war. To hear that Jaemin got an offer to start a show was great news and I asked him what the show would be for.

“Keeping up with the Dreamweaver’s!” Jaemin said excitedly. “We’re going to be famous! I already started a page.”

“So, it’ll be like, Keeping up with the Kardashians?” I frowned, wondering how the rest of his family would respond to it but Jaemin was already over the moon.

“Who the hell are the Kardashians?” He asked before telling me that he had to get ready. “I have to write a script for the kids.”

“Your family does not need a script, Nana.” I told him, but he was already busy on his phone. “I’ll head over to the meeting first then.”

He waved me off and I chuckled, walking to the meeting room. When I reached the meeting room, I saw Seungwoo and Seonho along with Chanyeol. They were talking and my brother looked happy to see me. I went to give Chanyeol a hug, the taller male kissing my cheek before sitting back down.

“Hello, boys. How’s Euren and Earth?” I asked for updates, Chanyeol telling me that the portals have been done.

“Right now, Euren is like a place where people would come for charity. Life there is very hard because of the heat—I have already talked to your brother in trying to build houses that would help in increasing living standards.” Chanyeol told me, putting his hands together. “But for now, to increase employment in Euren, I have made a list of job opportunities that Euren would have.”

“People in Euren aren’t used in working, aren’t they? Other than being merchants and dragon whisperers.” I asked Chanyeol who nodded back. “It’ll be hard to try to get them to get used in working. All they know is to fight in war. Maybe you can conduct an open house, try to allocate jobs inside Euren first and give them ways to earn money. How’s the strength of the currency?”

“It’s weakening. Euren doesn’t have many export and imports so the economy isn’t really doing well but I think we’ll make do until everything stabilizes. There is still a lot of stigma going on.”

“I think it’ll take more than a few generations to remove that.” I told Chanyeol who agreed. “But we’ll work towards it.”

We were in real world problems now. No more war but it was now how to make sure the people had prolonged happiness. “How about Earth?” I asked my brother and my father.

“We’re honestly doing well.” Seungwoo replied. “We have increased the employment of Eurenic people by hiring some of them to guard the different portals from Euren and Earth. I’m a bit worried about crime—there are still laws that we have put up. Like what if a Gaian commits treason on Euren and whatnot.”

I nodded.

“But we’re working with Kris on that and Jeno has been doing research.” Seungwoo added and I found myself complimenting them. They all worked very hard and as the meeting dragged on for a few hours, I found myself enjoying their company.

“Ah, I just got an invitation.” Seungwoo had said and I told him I didn’t check my phone yet.

“What?” I asked and even Chanyeol said he got it. “My phone is in my drawer by the bed.”

“Kyungsoo. WayV got to him.” Seungwoo told me. “He sent all of us an E-ticket in the group chat.”

I leaned forward to see that it was an invitation to his first episode. I pressed his voice message and his usual monotonous voice floated out of Seungwoo’s device.

“Hello. Kyungsoo invite you to recording of first program—The Battle of the Keepers… Find out who is ultimate Keeper.” Kyungsoo paused. “Saturday Night. JOHNNY! HOW TO PUT OFF?”

[Kyungsoo see you. #yougucci?]

“Kyungsoo has his own TV show?” I laughed at the idea. “How interesting.”

“You going, right?” Seungwoo asked and I nodded. “Even Wooseung is coming back from The River of Lost Souls. I heard Senior Suho is coming up to mainland just to support Kyungsoo.”

“I would too. I guess I’ll see you on Saturday?”

“Of course.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Chillin' at home with the wifey]

It was Friday and Sehun said that he wasn’t going to work because Chittaphon Universities was having a “bring your family to university” day and he wanted to go check it out. I was beginning to feel that hanging around with Jeno and Nana had changed him. Sehun really seemed to want kids and he began to drop hints.

“Maybe you should take your powers away. Maybe just for a while.” Sehun had said one day and I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why?” I asked back and he blinked rapidly, trying to find a reason.

“Just because you don’t need it anymore. We’re not at war anymore.” He told me.

Another time, I caught him browsing through infant tiktoks and laughing at them. He was having baby fever and I didn’t know how to react to it. I knew that if we wanted to have babies, all I had to do is remove my powers with the scepter and I would be able to conceive. But I didn’t say anything and just watched Sehun try to convince me subliminally.

As I finished getting ready, I saw Sehun talking to Jeno. Jeno too, was wearing a jersey.

“Looking good, Jeno. You’re coming with us?”

“Yes.” Jeno replied. “The kids need someone there. Nana has been there since morning since he is the event manager.”

“You and Jisung still not talking?” I asked and Jeno smiled.

“We’ll change that today. I’m going as a surprise.”

“Jeno just told me today that he’s moving out of the Castle.” Sehun told me, grabbing my hand. I looked at Jeno who bowed his head down politely.

“I have bought a small apartment near the University so it’s easier for Renjun so he doesn’t have to travel. Chenle and Jisung are staying in the dorms for the next three and a half years until they graduate.” Jeno told me and he was indeed, the most mature out of all of them. Everything he did, he did it for his small family. “Jisung is going for his on-job-training in Eve in a year as a broadcaster and Chenle is going to China on Earth for his internship so I’m trying to make it easier for all of them.”

“Aw, Jeno. You’re doing so much.” I said and Jeno just gave me his crescent moon smile. “The kids are very lucky to have you as a father figure.”

“Don’t you ever want me to be a father figure?” Sehun mumbled under his breath and I pretended that I didn’t hear him. There he went again with the small hints of procreating.

We stepped through the portal and when we reached the University, I gasped at how colorful it was. Flags were hung up and confetti was thrown in the air by machines. I could hear chanting of each family team as they participated in the games. I saw Jisung sit on the grass, picking it sadly while Jaemin stood by the moms. Renjun was drawing and he didn’t care of the games while Chenle was running around with his jersey and Chinese characters written on his arms with black paint. Beside them, I saw camera’s and I guessed that they were pre-recording for their “Keeping up with the Dreamweaver’s” show.

“Time to go and make up with Jisung.” Jeno said to us and I watched as he jogged over to Jisung, stooping low to greet the youngest of the Dreamweavers. Jaemin was seen smiling as he watched Jisung jump up in shock that Jeno had come, the youngest turning to his friends beside him.

“It’s my dad! It’s my dad! I told you I had a father!” Jisung yelled, Chenle zooming towards us to greet us.

“What are those marks on your arms?” Sehun asked the male and he beamed.

“I’m going to China in a year so I’m learning the language. This one here is “shuai”—it means, handsome.” He pointed and bounced up excitedly as the bell sounded and the games began. I sat down by the side, opening food up for the Dreamweaver’s who occasionally came to us to tell us that they won another game. Jeno was very athletic and much younger than all the other dad’s so he easily won.

“Oh boy.” I heard Sehun say. “Renjun was chosen for wrestling. Oh boy.” Sehun hid his head behind my shoulder and I watched as Renjun looked up dangerously. He was interrupted from his drawing session and he didn’t like it.

“Sehun, the guy that Renjun is going against is huge.” I told Sehun, pointing. Renjun’s opponent was massive and at least two feet taller than the smaller framed male. I saw Jeno and Jaemin cheering for their oldest child, Chenle yelling at Jisung.

“If we want to win, we just have to piss Renjun off!”

And then he threw Renjun’s drawing onto the ground.

These kids were savage.

“I can’t watch. I can’t watch.” Sehun mumbled and right at that moment, I watched as Renjun boiled with anger and attacked the male in front of him before the whistle was even blown. I could see the camera’s come closer to him as Renjun wrestled the male onto the ground with frenzy. He was yelling something I couldn’t hear and when he was thrown to the ground—Renjun got back up when the referee told him to take off his shoes.

So Renjun took off his shoes and threw them to his opponent before jumping back in. Jaemin’s loud cheers could be heard. Jaemin whooped, when I heard one of the parents tell him that it was not allowed to be that violent when Jaemin rounded up to one of the moms with his hands on his hips.

“Don’t tell my son what he can and cannot do just because you’re not winning.” He snapped at her and threw his imaginary hair over his shoulder before turning back and complaining to Jeno that people were so sensitive.

“The winner of this round is Renjun!” The referee said and Renjun stood up, his opponent running away almost immediately from the ring. Renjun put his shoes back on calmly and went to get his drawing, plopping down onto the ground, humming.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sport’s day was done and the kids wanted to show us their dorm room. Renjun was quiet as usual, the male walking beside me. I had come to the conclusion that Renjun wanted affection but he didn’t know how to ask for it. His shoulders kept bumping against mine and he kept stepping closer so I reached up to place my hands on his shoulders. He relaxed, walking beside me.

“How’s art class going, Renjun?” I asked and he opened the drawing in his hand. It was beautiful and detailed, and I knew this kid would have a bright future ahead of him. We had finally reached the dorms, Sehun engaging in a conversation with Renjun when Jisung and Chenle excitedly showed us their dorms.

There were two beds and Sehun nodded with satisfaction when he saw that the university kids of Exodus were in a good habitat. Jisung and Chenle had decorated the walls with moving photos and I caught sight of two laptops that Jeno and Jaemin must have bought them for their studies. Sehun dragged a finger over the beds and was about to sit on the bed when Jisung yelled out—

“NO!”

Sehun froze, his butt hanging over the mattress when Jaemin stared pointedly at his two kids. Jisung and Chenle’s eyes were wide open. What were they hiding under the mattresses?

Jaemin walked to the bed, Sehun moving away when Jaemin sat on the mattress and there was very loud crunch.

Crunch.

Jaemin’s face changed and he stared at Jisung and Chenle who looked scared for their lives.

“Boys…” Jaemin’s voice trailed and the two younger males blinked rapidly. “If I look under this mattress, what will I find?”

Jisung and Chenle gulped, Chenle grabbing Jisung’s hand.

“Run… RUN!” Chenle bellowed, both of them running away when Jaemin stood up and looked under the mattress. Underneath the mattress were packages of ramen lined up. There were so many and many different flavors.

“Nana thinks Jisung and Chenle eat too much ramen. They are addicted to it and Nana told them not to eat anymore because of the amount of sodium and preservatives.” Renjun said mildly when smoke began to come out of Nana’s ears.

“COME BACK HERE!” Jaemin yelled, turning over the mattress and trying to run after the two children who had made a run for it. “Let me go! Jeno!”

I saw Sehun look at them, his gaze different. He no longer seemed like he judged them—it was like he wanted to be them. I stepped closer to him, grabbing his hand before asking.

“Kids?” I asked and he looked at me, surprised before nodding.

“Kids.” He concluded.


	47. Epilogue: Part II [Kids.]

It was a Saturday and we were all ready to head over to the production site. It was Kyungsoo’s very special day and Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Bacon and I arrived there early. We were lounging in front, watching the stage get ready as Kyungsoo, Lucas and Johnny were in a meeting. It didn’t take long until we heard a greeting and turned to see Kai, Chen and Bora. Kai had been exploring through Earth and his show ratings did well. It did even better with Chen around and the two were known as the iconic exploration duo.

“Hey there.” Kai greeted, ruffling Bacon’s hair endearingly. It was funny how Bacon loved everyone except Baekhyun but we knew it would change soon due to the upcoming plans of the whole family going to go to Boy’s Scouts. I hugged the familiar faces of my friends when I saw more people arrive—Wooseung waved and he was with Suho and Arielle. Seungwoo was on the phone trailing behind them, handling business.

“Seniors, it’s almost starting.” Yangyang said. He was one of the producers along with his NCT members and he told us to go on the bleachers. Luhan then texted into the group chat that he was with Kris and Lay and they were reaching. Pocketing my phone, we all walked up to sit—the stage lights whirring around.

I leaned against Sehun, not knowing what to expect. Was “The Battle of the Keeper’s” something like X-factor? Or was it like jeopardy? I saw Johnny roll up his sleeves and clear his throat, staring at the cue cards. He didn’t seem nervous and I guessed that was a really good thing. Johnny had a knack of MC-ing while Kyungsoo stood in the background.

“Okay, we have to explain how the show works first. This is the first recording and we want everyone to get the gist of it. There will be one Master and the final Keeper that the Master chooses will be the ultimate Keeper.” Johnny said and Kyungsoo clapped his hands behind him.

“So, it’s like the Bachelor, but with Keepers.” I said to Sehun who frowned.

“What’s a Bachelor?”

“Nevermind.” I quickly said and I saw Johnny head to the side. Kyungsoo went to the middle to finally make his opening speech and I heard him clear his throat.

“Hello. My name Puff Kyungsoo.” He mumbled. For someone so aggressive all the time, Kyungsoo seemed very camera shy. “Today we will have small test for Keepers. We start show now. One, two three… go!”

A bunch of Keepers then appeared and formed a line on stage. They all looked very fit to be Keepers, Johnny clearing his throat in the microphone.

“Your Master has a Christmas party to go to. You have five minutes to choose an outfit.” Johnny read from the cards. “What kind of outfit are you going to choose?”

And a ruckus it was, all the other Keepers running around and crashing towards each other as they all tried to grab the right suits. I found my toes curling and rooting for a particular Keeper, Sehun telling me which was his favorite one. It didn’t take long for them to finally choose their outfits, Kyungsoo going to inspect what they have chosen.

Kyungsoo was scary when he could be and I could see some of them trembling as Kyungsoo slowly looked through their clothes.

“Green? Red?” Kyungsoo barked. “Party have Christmas Tree. Master no need to be another Christmas Tree… ELIMI…NATED!” Kyungsoo yelled, and the sound of the buzzer sounded, the Keeper bursting in tears and walking away.

“You… Why choose this? Master going party! Master not going to funeral!” Kyungsoo growled. “ELIMI….NATED!”

Another buzzer sounded and I closed my eyes. I could not watch this. This was too much. I felt so bad for the Keepers, Kyungsoo finally stopping in front of a man.

“Nice. You Kyungsoo favorite.” Kyungsoo told him when I heard the producers stop Kyungsoo. “What? He Kyungsoo favorite.”

“You can’t have favorites, Senior!” Hendery said, Kyungsoo placing his hands on his hips.

“Why? Who said?”

“Watch Kyungsoo attack the producers now.” Sehun told me and I laughed. “He should just stick to the Academy.”

"It's not even been an episode--"

“YOU THE ULTIMATE KEEPER!” I heard Kyungsoo holler to his favorite Keeper.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was settled in bed with Sehun, his hand stroking my bare back with the TV on. An ad of “Keeping up with the Dreamweaver’s” came up as it introduced the characters. Much to my amusement, it started off with—

Drama! A face of a crying Jisung.

Action! Nana with a slipper running after the two youngest kids.

Someone… save the doctor! Jeno’s face standing in the midst of chaos as he tilted his head in confusion as to why Renjun was throwing his pencils like darts.

And here is a snippet of what will happen next week!

What happens when Chenle, the second youngest has found a passion in cultural studies? 

"This is HANBOK!" Chenle yelled, showing up in a hanbok. "And I have put everyone in a HANBOK!" 

“Nana!” Jisung wailed, the camera’s panning to the him as he entered the room. His face was filled with paint and he was sobbing, Jaemin looking up in surprise.

“What happened?!”

“I AM ABSTRACT ART!” Jisung yelled and it stopped right then—Sehun putting off the TV before gathering me in his arms to rock me to sleep as he usually did every night. I closed my eyes when he suddenly asked me.

“How many kids do you want?” He asked and I looked up to him, frowning. I never actually talked about it before but I knew Sehun wanted a house full of kids. He had mentioned before that growing up as an only child was pretty sad for him even if he had Kyungsoo around all the time.

“I really don’t want to give birth multiple times.” I told him honestly and he laughed. “I mean… if you want four kids then shouldn’t we have twins like… two times?”

“Is that even physically possible?” He asked me and I pointed out that we had the Zodiacs on our side. He shook his head, telling me he wanted at least a few years difference with his children. “How about the names?”

“Sehun, I’m not even pregnant yet and you want to talk about the names? How excited are you?” I asked. I grew up with two brothers and Sehun was ecstatic when I agreed to have children—almost dragging me down to the basement to take out my powers. “Go to sleep.”

Sehun hummed, kissing me on the cheek as his chest rose and dropped calmly but his question had made my mind reel. If he really wanted kids, it was about time we did plan.

So, I closed my eyes and prayed to the gods.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Today was the day all the war heroes would come together to celebrate and it has been a full year since the war had ended. The Royal Castle was filled with joyous yells of people cheering as music blared through the venue while visitors’ dances and sang. Chen and Kai came back and we were greeted by a very bloated Bora who quickly told us that she may be pregnant. She didn’t know yet but she will soon know when her doctor appointment would come the next morning. Kai kept telling us his plans that he would want to settle on Earth.

“Why Earth?” Sehun had asked Kai who told him that he enjoyed the feeling travelling around but if Bora was really pregnant then maybe it was time to settle down for a while.

“But our child might just be normal and not a mage. Until then, I want to bring him up with Gaians so there is no prejudice against non-mages.” Kai told us, refilling his whiskey. “How about you, Chen?”

“I met someone.” Chen said simply, crossing his arms. “She’s Eurenic, though I have to see how it goes. Unless it’s serious, I won’t introduce her to you guys. You might scare her off.”

“Why would we do such a thing?” Chanyeol asked, Kyungsoo piping up.

“She hurt you, she die.”

“Exactly that.” Chen pointed out, Kyungsoo blinking at his friend. “How’re trying to make babies going?” He turned to ask me, Kyungsoo’s jaw dropping down to the floor before he choked on his egg tart.

“You guys boom boom shakalaka?” He squeaked, covering his ears. “Kyungsoo no listen!”

Sehun ignored Kyungsoo and shrugged. “We’re taking it slow. She just took out her powers two months ago so her body might be changing.”

I filled my glass with wine, sipping it softly as more people began to show up. Luhan arrived and he looked exhausted, Kai telling him right up that he looked worse than when he fought in the war.

“I feel like I’m fighting a war every day.” Luhan said, dropping down and sitting down across from Chanyeol. “Kids are so hard to handle.”

“I can offer you a spot in the Order.” Sehun told him but Luhan shook his head. “Why? Is it a love hate relationship with your job?”

“Yes. Seems like yesterday we were just like them. Remember when we used to take quizzes and Kyungsoo’s illiterate ass would still pass?” Luhan asked, Kyungsoo glaring at him. “Also, our mess of our duels.”

“Are we now going down memory lane?” I asked, smiling. “Talk about the time Kai and Wooseung kissed each other in the duel and you knocked out after one smack.”

“How embarrassing.” Luhan mused, bringing the alcohol to his lips. “Kris—”

“I was embarrassed.” A voice butted in and I saw Kris walk towards us. He had been working in the Order and was doing such a great job with Jeno, Sehun hardly had anything to do. But Kris was always an over worker and it was common knowledge that he enjoyed being a workaholic. “Where’s Baekhyun?”

“With Bacon.” Chanyeol replied. “They’ve become close. We went to boy’s scouts and Baekhyun shined at night so Bacon was pretty impressed his two daddies could emit light.”

Kris chuckled, taking a seat but not before he greeted me with a pat on the head. “Lay and Suho are coming. I really need to find a way to contact Suho even when he’s underwater. It’s so hard to have to swim to him every time we have to invite him to something.”

“Tell me about it.” Sehun mused. “Do you know how his work with Alchemist Jimin is going? I heard there is progress.”

“With the help of Guanlin and a bunch of Evian science, they found an antidote. Though it’ll take some time to implement it. Suho is scared it might have side effects.” Kris replied and I nodded. Suho would never try to experiment on his people just to the greater good. He was a good leader.

People began to gather but I found that my EXO and the other young mages were all in the dining room. Becoming older had its perks and that was that we didn’t enjoy big crowds anymore, rather being with company that we were comfortable with.

Suho and Lay arrived and it wasn’t long until Seungwoo followed suit. We all sat down, downing sapphire whiskey. The NCT mages were in a different table and I saw them cheer at the sight of Mark toppling over from drinking too quickly. Chuckling, I suddenly saw Wooseung enter with a man.

“Hey, guys!” Wooseung greeted and I looked at him with grabby hands, my brother leaning forward to hug me tightly. “Ah, I have a person to introduce you to.”

The man behind him was tall and had pointy ears. He looked very much like an elf and upon asking, he nodded. Wooseung told us that he met him while allocating souls in the River of Lost Souls.

“My name is Zhitao. Did you like the grandfather clock I gave you?” He asked me and Sehun. My eyes widened at his words. “Yes, I’m sorry I could not make it to your wedding.”

“Thank you, Zhitao. The clock is placed in our bedroom.” Sehun told him and standing up to shake his hand.

“You remind me of someone.” Luhan murmured drunkly and I looked at Tao, my head tilting to the side. Luhan was right—he reminded me of someone and I could not put my finger on it. “But I can’t recall. You fought in the war? I don’t recall an elf fighting in the first two wars…”

“Last war.” Wooseung butted in. “From Eve.”

“Ah!” I clapped my hands. “No wonder!”

“Yes.” Zhitao said nodding and he took a seat beside Luhan as we began to drink. He saw the alcohol in my glass and looked at me. “Are you sure you should be drinking?”

“It’s a day to celebrate.” I said joyously as the night began to grow late. The more alcohol, the more people began to go around. Haechan came to our side of the table to give Wooseung some love because he hadn’t seen his favorite senior for a while.

Haechan dropped down on the seat beside me when I saw him staring at Zhitao’s hand. He was drunk—so fucked up drunk that he squinted on the ring before he poked it. The elf didn’t seem to notice, being in a conversation with Luhan for the last two hours.

“Ring.” Haechan observed and I blinked at him, giggling when Haechan gave me an evil smile. The young mage suddenly slowly slipped it off Tao’s finger, the elf not realizing it.

And then the ring dropped onto the floor and memories back flowing back.

If I could count the realization passing through everyone’s face, I would. But it happened so suddenly that Tao looked down onto his hand to see the ring off his finger and he reached down to get it but Luhan slapped his hand against his shoulder.

“TAO!” Luhan gasped, everyone turned to Tao shocked. “I can’t believe you used the Scorpio Ring!”

Haechan was frozen on the spot, not understanding what he had done as Kris shot up and pointed at Tao. Tao tinged red and he quickly tried to put the ring back but Wooseung shook his head.

“You know it doesn’t work when you put it on in front of people.” Wooseung said and all of EXO stood up, beginning to yell at him. “Good luck.”

“WHY DID YOU DO IT?” A drunk Chen was a loud one.

“I used to cut your hair!” Luhan wailed.

“How could you?” I croaked, my eyes welling up with tears as I began to feel emotional. “We totally forgot about you!”

“Okay, I just…” Tao began, his palms shown to us as he tried to explain. “I just… I didn’t want to see you all die and—”

“At LEAST YOU WILL DIE!” Wooseung yelled out, covering his eyes. “I’m immortal!”

“And you made us forget about you?” Sehun demanded. “We went through so much together!”

“That is why I couldn’t stay away!” Tao replied, Wooseung burying his face on my shoulder. Tao looked at me, grabbing my glass away from my hand and downing it. “And you! I didn’t want to say anything… But don’t you know you’re pregnant?”

“WHAT?” Sehun yelled out before looking at me. “Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant?”

I looked down at my stomach, drunk and panicked. “Oh no. I didn’t know. But I’m drinking!”

“Exactly.” Tao said I touched my stomach.

“Take it out!” I told him, Tao frowning at me. “Take it out!”

“What? The alcohol?” He asked and I shook my head, sinking into the seat with devastation.

“No! The baby!”

And with that, I ran to the bathroom and forced myself to vomit out all the alcohol I had drank… Sehun right behind me as he patted my back. If what Tao said was true… I was on my way to become a mother.

[Hello, I'm back!]

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Being pregnant sucked.

I couldn’t eat, I couldn’t sleep. My legs hurt and I was getting emotional over the tiniest of things. I laid in bed, Chen right beside me most of the time because he was an amazing cook and was the only person who could concoct a meal.

I forced myself to eat but I knew I was feeling out of it. Today Chen wasn’t around and I was in the living room with Baekhyun and Jaemin. We had decided to keep our tea time on Thursdays so we could spend more time with each other and god knows I needed my friends especially when Sehun was always away for work.

“Ugh, that receptionist is pushing it!” Jaemin said shrilly. “Jeno got a call yesterday from her to come and get Jisung from university. Why does she call him and not me?”

“Maybe because she’s scared of you.” Baekhyun told him and Jaemin frowned. I sat there dully, patting my stomach. “Why are you so scared of someone taking Jeno away anyway?”

“Why aren’t you and Senior Harin scared?” Jaemin asked back, taking out a photo. “Your husbands are literally so good looking and rich. Why would you not be scared?”

“I trust Sehun.” I mumbled, Jaemin scoffing at me before zooming in a photo. “What’s that?”

“That’s your husband shaking hands with the Mayor of Gotham. Look at that. Look at how she’s holding his hand.”

“They are just shaking hands.” I pointed out but Jaemin shook his head.

“Her hands are lingering! I can feel it!”

I blinked, feeling my heart drop. I knew it! I knew something was going on with Sehun. He always came home smelling different and feeling different—I glowered at the photo. I gave him too much freedom, too much leniency! I was pregnant for god’s sake. Could he not stay home and give me the support I needed?

“I need to confront him, don’t I?” I asked Jaemin who nodded to himself, mumbling that Jeno was dead the moment he came home. Baekhyun told us that we were obsessing to much but then Chanyeol was taking a break and was often seen obsessing over Bacon. Baekhyun’s only problem was that Chanyeol seemed to love Bacon more than him now and only Baekhyun would be jealous of his own child.

That night I was on the bed with my arms crossed haughtily as Sehun came back from work. The moment he saw me, he stopped by the doorway of our bedroom. He seemed to know something was up and the moment he came in, I asked him how work was.

“It was good.” He replied and fire burned in me at how simple his answer was. Did we not talk anymore? Was he not in love with me anymore? He asked me what I did and I told him I was with Jaemin and Baekhyun the whole day.

“You really should stop hanging out with Jaemin.” He told me, kissing my forehead. “I feel like his craziness rubs off on you sometimes.”

“That’s not true.” I told him as he sat down on the bed. “Sehun, do you still love me?”

“What kind of question is that?” He asked back, surprised. “I have babies with you!”

“Just because you have babies does not mean you love me—”

“Ong Harin.” Sehun said, looking at me. “What happened?”

I paused before saying. “You know you are my handsome boy, right?”

Suddenly realization flickered through Sehun’s features and he sighed. “What did Jaemin say? Harin—”

“Who is the Mayor of Gotham?” I asked and he crossed his arms at me. “And why were your hands lingering on hers?”

“Ong Harin!” Sehun began to laugh. “The Mayor of Gotham is like… sixty years old!”

“You like old people now?”

“No!” Sehun grabbed my shoulders and pressed a kiss on my lips. “Okay, this is enough. You are not to see Jaemin until the kids are out. Come here, I can’t believe you would listen to that nonsense.”

We both fell back onto the bed and he pressed my body against his.

“You’re my pretty girl.” He whispered to me and I cringed.

“Oh my god.” I squeaked. “I really need to stop hanging out with Nana.”

“Yes, I think so.” He chuckled. “I think so too.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The soul realm was for people who refused to reincarnate and two people sat on a bench in a garden, Doyoung and Taeyong deep in conversation. They were in heaven, flowers blooming around them as the smell of sakura’s and roses wafted to their nostrils. At least they were together, Doyoung and Taeyong wanting nothing more than to always be in each other’s presence.

So, imagine their surprise when they were visited by a deity one day, Joy—One of the Illuminati’s telling them that she thought it was time for them to go back to the human world. They had spent so much time together already, she said and it was only natural for their souls to be reborn.

“What do you think?” Doyoung had asked Taeyong who blew away the pollen from the flowers, the small particles swirling in the wind. “Is it time?”

“Only if you think so.” Taeyong replied and Doyoung looked at Joy who was studying them. “Are we going to be together again? And I don’t want to be his sister or anything.”

Joy chuckled, her shoulders shaking from their request. “Whatever you want.” She said to the souls. “How about this?” She asked, leaning forward to whisper in Taeyong’s ear, his eyes widening.

“Sounds good.” Taeyong replied, standing up to take Doyoung’s hand.

“What did she say?” Doyoung asked, looking at his lover.

“You’ll see.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Sehun reading Chanyeol's congratulatory card]

The day I gave birth, I was exhausted.

Having twins were definitely part of the plan but even then, it was hard to push two babies out of your vagina. My body was filled with sweat and Sehun was holding my hand so tight I began to wonder if he felt the pain too but he told me that it was because he couldn’t see me in pain. The twins were placed by the bed and right at that time, Kai called to tell me that Bora too—had just given birth to a child.

I was happy for internet and I could celebrate with them even though they were on Earth. Bora’s child was just a day after mine and it turned out that the term she was pregnant was around the same time as mine. I watched the twins squirm, one girl and one boy, Sehun moving the blanket away softly from their faces.

Ahjumma had helped me deliver the baby and with the help of Evian medication, the pain was easy to handle—it just took a lot of energy. Today was a special day and even if I didn’t know what to name them yet, I knew they were going to be a hard bunch. I looked up tiredly when I heard a sound by the door and when Sehun went to open it, in came the people I didn’t think I would see.

“Savior.” Leo said, walking in. “Your children are born on Ophiuchus season.”

“What does that mean?” I croaked. Not like I didn’t like Ophiuchus; it’s just it was nerve wrecking that the kids might grow up to be troublemakers.

“Nothing. That’ll just be their Zodiac sign. Sorry for coming without notice.” Aries said. “Ophiuchus went for a walk. He thinks he has done enough. Oh, look at those faces!”

Sehun still looked very confused as to why the deities had come but he knew better than to say anything. In the end, I was the savior and Leo did warn me that they would come and bless our children. I saw Pisces come towards and looked at them dreamily.

“How cute.” He murmured. “Any idea about what kind of names you’d name them?”

“We were talking about it.” I told him, smiling. “For the girl, I was thinking Taeyeon. For the guy, Dongyoung.”

“How very adorable.” Pisces replied, a hand waving over my children before he muttered. “I bless you with intuition. May you be filled with hopes and dreams.”

“And may you be filled with ambition to fulfill them.” Aries continued; his hand glowing.

“Knowledge, for knowledge is strength.” Virgo whispered, his eyes on the babies.

“They’re twins so I won’t be blessing them with anything.” Gemini O said almost annoyingly when Gemini X glared at his brother. “Okay, fine. I bless you with creativity.”

“Love.” Sagittarius said next, beaming. “May you be filled with love to keep and love to give.”

“May you be selfless.” Cancer spoke up, blowing to the twins. “May you learn to give and feel for those around you.”

“Confidence.” Leo blessed them. “And pride.”

“May you live an honest life.” Aquarius spoke before he paused. “Maybe just honest and not sarcastic.”

“Good idea.” Taurus nodded. “Blessing them with determination.”

“And a sense of justice.” Libra added.

“Cunningness.” Scorpio breathed.

“And last but not least—To know how to lead.” Capricorn said.

I saw Sehun look down at his kids, his eyes welling up with tears.

Kids.

We have kids.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________\

The visual cue is on wattpad! <3


	48. Epilogue: Part III [Kids!]

“Taeyeon! Honey, stop bothering your brother. He’s studying.” I told my daughter while she zoomed into the living room. Dongyoung pushed his reading glasses up his nose, his pencil scratching on the paper. Taeyeon ran up to grab his pencil and threw it away, my son looking a her pointedly before retrieving another one from the side of the table.

He was always well prepared. Dongyoung was a mama’s boy and he knew it. Taeyeon, on the other hand, was well doted on by her father. They were seven now and I placed fruits on the table when Bacon walked into the living room. He was a good seven years older than my children and he was going through his terrible teens.

“Hello, Bacon.” I greeted, Baekhyun’s son grumbling.

“Auntie Harin, it’s Youngho. Not Bacon anymore.” He told me, settling beside Dongyoung. The two got along very well, Taeyeon running up to Bacon to hug him. Taeyeon was very… affectionate and rowdy. A contrast to her brother who was always quiet and studying.

“Alright, Bacon.” I teased, ruffling his hair. Bacon’s face tinged pink. “Where are your daddies?”

As old as Bacon has grown, he still referred to Chanyeol and Baekhyun as his ‘daddies’ and this is a habit that would die hard. I saw Taeyeon kick Dongyoung and my voice rose, her pig tails swinging back and forth as she tried to bother him. I think Aries got to her. 

“Play with me!” She said to him, Dongyoung giving her a grunt. “You never play with me!”

“Mom!” Dongyoung complained. “I’m doing my homework! It’s not my fault Taeyeon is dumb and she’s not in gifted classes.”

I sighed. Dongyoung was in a special class and we have found out that he was incredibly blessed with knowledge. Sehun thinks that maybe Virgo had forgotten about Taeyeon and could only reach Dongyoung. Taeyeon was better in creativity and she did so well in sculpting and acting classes.

Sehun and I struggled to try to raise them so their strengths would be useful and to keep on supporting them in whatever they would want to do. In the end, smartness and creativity came hand in hand.

“Don’t call your sister dumb. She’s just different.” I told Dongyoung. Dongyoung was learning in Eve and there were portals to bring him to class every morning. As much as the war had passed, new problems had arisen and now it was more of fighting prejudice between worlds. Gaians were known to be greedy, Eurenic known to be hot headed, Exodes known to be stuck up and Evians known to be know-it-alls.

People on Earth were facing problems with skin color and politics while the four worlds were the judgement of those who were different. As much as I tried to tell Dongyoung that his sister wasn’t dumb, he was being influenced by his classmates on Eve and his daily competition on who got the highest marks seemed to have shaped him to thinking so.

But Taeyeon was in a different school and she was popular and very well liked, my daughter always coming home with lollipops and cookies from her classmates. I looked up to see Jisung, the youngest of the Dreamweavers come in from Eve.

“Queen Auntie Harin.” He said smiling with Kyungsoo right behind him.

“UNCLE KYUNGSOO! Dongyoung called me dumb again!” Taeyeon yelled and Kyungsoo sighed, shaking his head at my son.

“Dongyoung, no mean to sister.” Kyungsoo warned. Kyungsoo was slowly letting go of the Academy because it was now becoming self-sufficient. Like my husband, he had taken a liking to Taeyeon and her chaos. He was her favorite uncle. He picked Taeyeon up and kissed her repeatedly on the cheek, her small arms hugging him around the neck. “Favorite. Uncle Kyungsoo favorite!”

Taeyeon beamed at the attention she was finally getting when Jisung came to greet me. Jisung was already an anchor on Eve and he used his dreams to forecast future news. Renjun was now an artist and Chenle travelled everywhere as a diplomat. Jeno now had a show that was similar to the “Dr. Phil” show on the 4U channel and Jaemin was, as usual, a proud wife (husband?).

Today, we were all having dinner together and everyone was coming over. We all were a big family and little by little people began to come. I heard Kai and Bora were also moving back to Exodus. Kai had told us that England was becoming hard to stay in and so he decided that his son would do better with Exodus’ education system.

I looked back to see Kyungsoo hugging my son and I chuckled. Kyungsoo did not have a family of his own and he refused to marry. Not that he didn’t want to, he was just pretty sure that he was incapable of romantic love. He spent all his money and affection to my kids and the rest of the kids so he was everyone’s favorite uncle.

“Today, you’re meeting Uncle Kai’s son for the first time.” I told Dongyoung and Taeyeon. “I want you to be nice to him. This is the first time he has come to Exodus.”

“Okay, Mommy.” Dongyoung replied. “Is Uncle Guanlin and Auntie Sana coming with Serin too?”

“Your cousins will come later, darling. Serin is a baby so she has her daily checkup.” I told Dongyoung who nodded understandably unlike his sister who said that she wanted to play with baby Serin quickly. Sometimes I wondered if something was wrong with the Zodiacs. Why was it they blessed them at the same time but Taeyeon and Dongyoung were like fire and ice?

“I’m home.” Sehun’s voice said and I saw Jisung look up to greet him. “Jisung, you’re here early. Where are your parents and your siblings?”

“Nana and Jeno are preparing food to bring. Chenle and Renjun are still at work. They will arrive soon. I asked for half day and went to visit Uncle Kyungsoo and came here.” Jisung replied, Sehun nodded and telling him that he was happy he was there.

“Daddy!” Taeyeon squealed, jumping up to Sehun. Dongyoung looked up and nodded at Sehun, Sehun coming to ruffling our son on the head. “Dongyoung called me dumb!”

“Dongyoung.” Sehun warned him when he heard the news, Dongyoung glaring at his sister’s tattletale personality. “Bacon, good to see you here. How was school?”

“Good, Uncle. I have career planning next year so I have to work hard this year.” Bacon replied and Sehun nodded, coming to kiss me on the cheek. “They keep asking me what I want to do, Uncle.”

“What do you want to do?” Sehun asked Bacon back in curiousity.

“I want to work in the order. Like Daddy Chanyeol.” Bacon replied, Sehun chuckling.

“As long as you put your mind to it, I’m sure you’ll be able to. I’m here to support you.” Sehun said to Bacon who smiled. “Taeyeon, go and put this in the kitchen with Ahjumma and Mrs. Puff, please.”

“Dad, you bought cake?” Dongyoung asked and Sehun nodded.

“But meal first and then dessert, kids.” Sehun said when the door opened and the rest of the Dreamweaver’s came in with Guanlin and Sana who was holding baby Serin.

It was going to be a big dinner today. Even Suga, Key, and Namjoon were coming. We haven’t seen some people in a while, Kai for example, was gone for years and we were happy to have him back on Exodus.

“Hualin.” Guanlin said, pecking me on the cheek.

“Baby Serin!” I cooed, seeing the infant in Sana’s arms. “Guanlin, she looks better than last week. Did you find out what was wrong with her?”

“The doctors said that she’s teething and that she ate something bad. Now we have a brownie at home to make sure they check the food before she eats.” Sana told me and I nodded. Babies were hard work. I remember when Taeyeon and Dongyoung were both teething—it was a nightmare. I had to ask Nana to stay with me for a couple of days but it turned out that Nana had a talent with handling children.

I didn’t even want to think about when both my kids were going through their terrible twos. I saw Dongyoung go up to Guanlin, asking to hold Serin. Dongyoung was very curious and because Serin was still a baby, he was quite gentle with her. We began to set the table when I asked where Kai was.

He was supposed to arrive an hour before but they were late and right when I asked for him, he had entered. He was wearing a suit, Bora in a dress and he told us that he was in a farewell party in England before he came so it took them some time for him to say goodbye to people there. Behind him was Kai’s son and I watched as Dongyoung peeked from behind Sehun at Kai’s son.

Taeyeon twirled and waved at Kai’s son. My daughter was much more friendly than her brother and Kai’s son shyly waved back before his eyes went to Dongyoung.

“Taekyong.” Kai said to his son. “This is Taeyeon and Dongyoung. Say hello to the twins.”

“Hello.” Taekyong said softly, his eyes going to the ground as he hid behind his dad. He had a slight British accent and I chuckled. Taeyeon looked at him and asked him why he was shy. “I… I don’t know.”

“Don’t be shy.” Taeyeon told him. “You can play with Dongyoung and me! We’re very friendly.”

But alas, Taeyeon was easily distracted and she had finally gone towards Kyungsoo and Bacon to pester them for stories, leaving Dongyoung and Taekyong staring at each other. They reminded me of the two people who were very important to us in war and I found myself tearing up, a presence beside me.

“Queen Auntie Harin.” Jisung was saying when he saw my eyes on the two kids who began to talk. “They remind you of Senior Doyoung and Taeyong, don’t they?”

I nodded and I knew I told Dongyoung the story many times, the two kids looking warily at each other. I saw Dongyoung sit beside Taekyong both of them beginning to speak to each other.

“You can call me Taek.” Taekyong was saying. “My daddy named me after a warrior in the war. His name was Lee Taeyong.”

“My mommy named me after a warrior too. Kim Doyoung. I think my sister’s name “Taeyeon” was also part of Taeyong.” Dongyoung replied. “My hero could turn invisible and he saved a lot of people.”

“My daddy said my warrior could create light and when he died, he shot into the sky and became fireworks.” Taekyoung replied to Dongyoung who smiled at him. “I think your warrior and my warrior were best friends.”

“They most probably were. Do you want to be best friends?” Dongyoung asked Taekyong who nodded eagerly. “Why do you have a British accent?”

“I stayed in England.” Taekyong replied when Taeyeon ran back to her brother.

“Dongie, I’m sleeping with Uncle Kyungsoo tonight! He says he’ll tell me stories. You want to join?” She asked and Dongyoung glanced at Taekyong who remained quiet, his eyes on the ground.

“Can Taek join?” Dongyoung asked and Taeyeon nodded.

“The more the better, you know!” And she zoomed away. Jeno picked her up, telling her how beautiful she was and I just sat there, thinking.

“You know, I had a dream.” Jisung said to me and I realized that he was talking about them. “Once, a very long time ago. It was Senior Taeyong and Senior Doyoung walking towards a light together. If you think about it, it was around the time you and Auntie Bora gave birth so….”

I blinked back my tears, Jisung looking at me shocked. “Well, if it’s true then it’s supposed to be a good thing, Queen Auntie Harin.”

“I know, I just….” I blinked back the tears before standing up to go towards the two males playing together. Once I reached them, I hugged Dongyoung first, my son yelping at my sudden hug attack. “Oh, honey.”

“Daddy, Mommy is being weird.” Dongyoung said when I moved to Taekyong, gathering him in my arms. He looked awkward and Kai turned to see me hugging his son, chuckling.

“Daddy, Auntie Harin is being weird.” Taekyong said when Sehun caught my gaze. “Why are you crying, Auntie Harin?”

“It’s just….” I fanned myself. “Doyoung and Taeyong. I—”

Sehun realized what I was talking about, Jisung explaining what he just told me to my husband and before I knew it; Sehun had stood up and dropped down on his knees to hug his son. Dongyoung getting confused.

“What’s happening?” He wailed, Sehun hugging Taekyong too. “Why is everyone being weird?”

“Why don’t I get hugs?” Taeyeon yelled out, barreling towards Sehun and jumping onto him. I saw Sehun wipe away a tear, saying that the older he got the more emotional he was. That night, Jisung told Kai what he told me and Sehun and even though he would have no idea if it was true or not… It was good to think so.

And that night, we all sat in the living room. EXO coming over and sitting by the fire, all of us finally retelling the tale of the three wars. In the end, it was a tale of loyalty, a fight of power and sacrifice.

“Kyungsoo will write book.” Kyungsoo told us. “Kyungsoo retired now so Kyungsoo will write book.”

“Oh, really?” Sehun asked. “What about? You already wrote a book about how to be a good Keeper though.”

“About war. About when Turtle come to SM. About everything.” Kyungsoo prodded me and I saw Taeyeon asleep on his belly. “What you think, Turtle? You think good idea?”

“Of course, Kyungsoo. As long as someone edits the story.” I told him and he beamed. “What are you going to call the book?”

“The Three Wars.” He said simply when I made a face. “No? Why? Book can use to teach history to kids in SM!”

“Try again.”

Kyungsoo paused, thinking when he finally snapped his fingers. “Got it.” He said, smiling at us.

“What?”

“The Rise of the Mages.”

“Cool.” Kai replied. “Then you’ll have to write a guide too.”

“Eh, Kyungsoo do it all.” Kyungsoo said, his eyes twinkling. “The end.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
